


Young & Beautiful

by linbene



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 204,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbene/pseuds/linbene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи вынужден учиться в ненавистном ему элитарном университете, где имя Зейна Малика знают, наверное, все. Чуть ли не в каждой комнате учебного заведения стоит раздражающее пианино. Найл - тот самый тип людей, которые никогда не замолкают и всегда найдут, о чем поговорить. У наркозависимого психически нестабильного экс-рокера есть единственный сын - Гарри Стайлс - парень с идеальной улыбкой и безжизненными глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young & Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838537) by [Velvetoscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/pseuds/Velvetoscar). 



> также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3162081
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> отдельными цитатами с указанием названия фика, ссылкой или еще как-то — пожалуйста. остальное категорически нет.
> 
> плейлист young and beautiful |коротко — янг| — https://ask.fm/linbenet/answers/133652248632
> 
> трейлеры:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTrjXxG4exQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvnPZVSOJag  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPlTDec-eSM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfMa0NJ314I  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBzOISWEtvM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhSQ29HosOc  
> http://linbene.tumblr.com/post/136428742774/louhy-my-trailer-for-young-and-beautiful-by  
> http://linbene.tumblr.com/post/135717235699/reeds4-a-love-letter-to-young-and-beautiful  
> http://linbene.tumblr.com/post/141308327774/reeds4-another-love-letter-to-young-and
> 
> обложки для погружения в атмосферу:  
> http://bit.ly/1ElLwSl  
> http://bit.ly/1PWcgua  
> http://bit.ly/1PBe4bg  
> http://bit.ly/1F0Nhzi  
> http://bit.ly/1Kog7zP  
> http://bit.ly/1MYSHQV  
> http://bit.ly/1VliRAS  
> http://bit.ly/1TudUVj  
> http://bit.ly/1Jk7dVl  
> http://bit.ly/1R2o4i6  
> https://clck.ru/9kroJ  
> https://vk.com/wall-85277621_593  
> 

Интерьер комнаты слишком искусный, в воздухе витает запах лака, и все будто сверкает при лунном свете. Выглядит как картинка из журнала для дома и садоводства. Паркет отливает медовым оттенком, гладкие плоскости кремовых стен прорезаны высокими окнами, мебель, слишком вычурная, но подходящая для этого места, расположена, словно экспонаты в музее.

Роскошно и пафосно. И у Луи это абсо-блять-лютно вызывает лишь отвращение. 

Не потому что ему кажется это некрасивым—вкус у него есть, он же не дурак—бесит сама ситуация. Ее причина. Ему, сохранившему вполне нормальную, нудную жизнь, поддерживающему себя денежно самостоятельно, а не деньгами отца (спасибо огромное и на этом), придется, как соглашение при разводе между матерью и отцом и желанием последнего, учиться в самом до смеха престижном университете Англии. 

Никакого давления, разумеется. 

И еще лучше то, что его дорогой отец, которому не нужно было платить, настоял на том, чтобы Луи проживал не в обычном номере, а в "люкс" — то есть в какой-то огромной квартире при университете, и вызвался оплачивать его проживание. Но такие квартиры выдают с одним обязательным условием: в ней живут с соседом.

Итак. 

Мало того, что Луи был вынужден поступить в учебное заведение, определенно ему не подходящее и требующее гораздо больше навыков и знаний, чем Луи мог им предложить (что поделать, он был очень общительным человеком и имел много друзей, ему было не до учебы), теперь он еще и был контрактно обязан делить СВОЕ пространство с пафосным мудаком, который кидается деньгами направо и налево и ведет себя так, будто он выше всех остальных. (Нет, соседа он еще не встречал и с ним не разговаривал, но сформировать мнение об ученике такого места несложно). Луи никогда не умел справляться с такими ситуациями тихо и без нервов. Его мама всегда говорила, что его язык когда-нибудь сыграет с ним очень злую шутку и вовлечет в неприятную ситуацию, если он не будет держать его за зубами. Но "держать язык за зубами" это не про Луи. 

Луи с грохотом, кажущимся странным из-за необыкновенной тишины, кидает рюкзак на пол, драматично вздыхает и оглядывает пространство. Ощущая себя лирическим героем (в минуту, когда он переступил порог квартиры, типа открылся занавес, теперь же он начал играть свою роль в первом акте собственной трагедии), он, как ему кажется, величаво подходит к окну и рассматривает старые постройки, увитые плющом и тонущие в зеленой траве . Его квартира на первом этаже — еще один повод для отвращения. Окна низко, слишком низко — любое нежелательное лицо может проникнуть сюда, лишь подпрыгнув и перебросив ноги, и все, безо всяких изощрений ты уже здесь. 

Просто прекрасно. 

Не то чтобы Луи обладает чем-то, чего нет у этих богатеньких деток и чего бы они захотели. (Разве что безупречный стиль, чувство такта и богатый внутренний мир. Не говоря уже о морали и желании трудиться). (Ну как, чаще всего это лишь желанием и остается). 

\- Боже мой, - доносится удивленный голос рядом со входом, и Луи оборачивается, наблюдает, как его мама с округленными глазами рассматривает стены, поднимая голову все выше, пытаясь не упустить ни одной детали. 

\- Именно. Слишком много всего, да? - отзывается Луи, засовывая руки в карманы. 

\- Это... Это так красиво, - тихо отвечает она с горечью в голосе, что не остается без его внимания. - Твой отец явно умеет выбирать самое эффектное из всего, что только может впечатлить - Пауза. - Когда речь идет о том, что может оценить общество. 

Луи выгибает бровь, стараясь отвечать как можно более безразлично. 

\- О да, Чарльз это точно умеет, - и специально делает акцент на имени. 

Он никогда не мог называть его отцом — некомфортно. 

Еще раз посмотрев в окно, Луи вздыхает, не желая продолжать этот разговор. 

\- Ладно, пойдем принесем вещи. 

Последний раз оглядев комнату, мама кивает, и они покидают квартиру.

***

После того, как они заносят коробку за коробкой, мама уходит, оставляя Луи в окружении темного картона, который никак не вписывается в интерьер с картинами, рамы которых сделаны из черного дерева, залакированы и позолочены; зачем вообще учебному заведению двадцать первого века такие рамы?

Нет, серьезно, какого черта все золотое? Это же обычный университет, а не Версаль. 

\- Мы же увидимся позже? - прямо перед тем, как уйти, спросила мама, в голосе отчетливо были слышны нотки слабости, которые бывают перед тем, как человек начнет плакать.

Луи кивнул, стараясь не закатывать глаза в замученном преувеличении. Он всегда очень вежлив, действительно вежлив—открывает двери для маленьких хрупких старушек и делает все остальное, что записано в кодексе джентльмена—но его мама всегда переигрывает, старается выставить себя слабой, сделать так, чтобы все внимание было привлечено лишь к ней, и ни у Луи, ни у его сестер нет желания тратить на подобные выходки время. 

\- Разумеется, мам. Вернусь, даже заметить не успеешь. В одно утро ты встанешь, а я буду сидеть за кухонным столом и просить завтрака.

\- Ох, а могу я посещать тебя? - с детской надеждой в голосе отозвалась она. 

\- Мам, - вздохнул Луи, стараясь каждое слово произнести настолько нежно, насколько возможно, и не высказать нетерпения, - я дам тебе знать. Семестр еще даже не начался. Все будет хорошо. 

Она согласилась, грустно смотря в его глаза, будто умоляя сделать или сказать что-то еще.

О'кей. Настало время уходить. 

Без лишних слов Луи обнял маму. 

\- Спасибо тебе за все. Пока. Люблю тебя, - поцеловал в щеку. - Передай девочкам, что я буду по ним скучать, но не часто. Не разрешай им заходить в мою комнату. И... Просто следи за ними, договорились? Не забывай о них. 

Все с тем же поникшим выражением лица она кивнула и отошла от него. 

\- Не забуду. Пока, Бу. Буду по тебе очень скучать, мой дорогой. 

\- Пора ехать! Время — деньги! - ответил он слишком бодрым тоном. 

Он смотрел на нее, пока она не ушла, пока не закрылась дверь, а потом вернулся к незаконченному делу в виде набитых его вещами коробок, стоящих на сверкающем чистом полу. 

Теперь Луи один, лицом к лицу с гладкими стенами, насмехающимися над ним, с коробками, обернутыми черной лентой, недизайнерскими туфлями, без соседа (пока что) и оглушающим чувством пустоты, закладывающим уши — так же чувствует себя утопающий человек.

\- Ну что ж, - бубнит он себе под нос, с безнадежностью рассматривая богатую отделку комнаты, выбора-то все равно нет. - Значит, здесь все и начнется.


	2. I

В письме были описаны условия проживания и обучения в университете. Когда суд передал его Луи, он едва ли его просмотрел, но ярко запомнил, что сосед должен заселиться в тот же день. 

Это захватывающая перспектива? Нет.

Хочет ли он побыстрее покончить с этим, чтобы наконец ненавидеть этого мудака официально и причинно? Да. 

Остается лишь ждать. 

Луи ждет и ждет, блуждая по комнате туда и сюда, шаркая ногами по отполированному полу, желудок урчит, глаза устали, пальцы нервно скребут по шву джинс. Луи охренительно нетерпеливый и ненавидит богатых людей, где этот говнюк? 

Из-за долгого ожидания появляется чувство связанности и дискомфорта, Луи решает распаковать вещи — то, что он делает очень редко. Обычно, возвратившись с каникул или какой-либо поездки, его чемоданы, напичканные мятой одеждой и грязными носками, лежат нетронутые неделями, иногда даже месяцами. И вот когда одним утром Луи встает и осознает, что у него нет ни одной чистой футболки, даже в глубине шкафа, ему приходится распаковывать чемоданы. 

Величайшая проблема Луи — всегда медлить, откладывать и забывать. 

Он раскладывает все по местам, неспешно и аккуратно, получается идеально, он остается довольным — футболки и рубашки действительно оказываются на вешалках, брюки и нижнее белье складываются в аккуратные стопочки в шкафчик. Когда его комната становится достаточно уютной (несмотря на факт, что Луи она слишком не нравится, чтобы казалась таковой. Хотя, всего лишь первый день, вряд ли, конечно, но вдруг что-то изменится), он идет осматривать другую комнату, избегая кухни — место, которое он никогда не понимал. 

Ну вот что там можно делать? 

Малое количество личных вещей Луи ярко контрастирует с изобилием богато украшенного мусора, загромождающего комнаты. Места нет ни для креатива, ни для свободы действий. Несмотря на отсутствие свободного пространства, он умудряется избегать взглядом тревожных жутких картин, ах, да, это же называется бестиализм (ему абсолютно плевать, что существуют какие-то греческие мифы, говорящие, что Зевс может превращаться то в орла, то в лебедя, для него эти истории всегда будут историями про птицу, трахающую девушек). 

Чем больше здесь находишься, тем уютнее себя чувствуешь, по-домашнему. 

Может, еще не все потеряно, и есть хоть малейшая надежда на то, что это место ему понравится.

***

Прошло три часа (и на экране телефона светятся четыре пропущенных от мамы, на которые Луи специально не ответил) с приезда Луи, каждая ветхая коробка была распакована и бесцеремонно выкинута наружу. 

Продуктивность и успешность, мать их.

И одиночество. 

Даже если Луи уже давно свыкся, что его скоро-прибуду-на-место сосед будет несчастьем его жизни, он не может с равнодушием делать то, что делает, и игнорировать факт, что тот все еще не приехал. А ведь уже почти вечер. Может быть, его сосед вообще не приедет? Значит... Луи проведет ночь один. Скучая. Без друзей и чего-то, на что можно посмотреть, поворчать, отвлечься. Каким образом он должен спокойно это воспринять, когда чувство смертной тоски и желание развлечься буквально вырываются из груди? 

Не посмотрев на время, потому что это будет означать, что Луи не плевать на соседа, он решает покинуть квартиру. Он выйдет, осмотрит местность, поужинает в причудливом кафе, обязательно сделает вычурную фотографию себя на фоне заката, попивающего чай, и отправит это Стэну, чтобы заставить его завидовать и жалеть, что не поехал с ним. Черт, ну кто-то же должен завидовать, кому-то должно быть хоть немного плохо, когда у Луи такое дерьмовое настроение. 

Схватив ключи и накинув шарф, Луи выходит за дверь, спускается по лестнице и выходит за ворота, всячески пытаясь не сталкиваться ни с кем из богатеньких занудных засранцев. Мощеная улица, камни которой переливаются при лунном свете, ведет вниз.

И он, конечно же, не думает о том, где его сосед.

***

Вопрос то и дело появляется в голове, впивается в кости и застывает там неприятным осадком. "Приму ли я возможность, данную Чарльзом, и смогу ли построить будущее для себя и своей семьи? Или все разрушу, размажу по стенам и потрачу в никуда все до последнего фунта?"

Тот еще выбор. 

Ответ нужно дать в ближайшем будущем - семестр начинается через три дня. Луи изо всех сил пытается загнать это ощущение куда подальше, успокоить себя и больше об этом не думать, сосредотачиваясь на чае, обжигающем губы. Наклонив чашку слишком сильно, он проливает немного чая себе на брюки, но маленькое пятнышко сейчас заботит его меньше всего, причудливая обстановка кафе кажется гораздо интересней. Кофейня находится на довольно большом расстоянии от школы, что, по дороге сюда, он даже не заметил; пожалуй, нужно было надеть обувь поприличнее. 

Проверив свой фейсбук семь раз за семь минут, предприняв две попытки незаметно посмотреть на кого-нибудь (все привлекательные мальчики из этого города куда-то уехали?), Луи встает с места, со скучающим видом рассматривая пятно в виде мордочки кошки на штанах.

Сначала в планах было пойти домой той же дорогой, напрямую, просто идти, закрыться от мира и катастрофических проблем бьющей по ушам музыкой — нет, он не драматизирует — но скука навевает свои желания, и, спустя пару минут колебаний, Луи выходит на дорогу за пределы школы сделать винтажные селфи. 

Конечно же, несколько фотографий делаются именно для того, чтобы отправить их Стэну, но Луи не может без очарования смотреть на оживленную улицу, на витиеватые фонарные столбы, расположенные вдоль дороги, цветочные корзины нежных оттенков и высокие древние ограждения университета, гордо стоящие и защищающие здание; все вокруг переливается янтарным светом. 

Может, все-таки, это место не так уж и плохо. Запах кофе, цветов, теплого хлеба. И здесь хороший фон для фотографий. 

Он строит нахальную гримасу, делая фотографию; в этот же момент приглушенный гул города резко прерывается ревом старого двигателя, с каждой секундой становясь все громче. Кажется, будто прямо сейчас на дороге появится живописный старенький автомобиль, за рулем будет сидеть маленький старичок с кепкой на бок и курить трубку. Это бы идеально вписалось в обстановку.

Но звук двигателя становится очень громким, ко всему прочему добавляется визг покрышек. 

Опасаясь за свою жизнь, Луи инстинктивно делает оборот и запрыгивает на бордюр. Именно тогда мимо проезжает источник хаоса — старый автомобиль кремового цвета тридцатых или сороковых годов, точно такой же, каким его представлял себе Луи. И, судя по тому, что Луи успевает увидеть, он поразительный — открытый верх, белая кожа сидений сверкает на солнце.

Но в нем уж точно не маленький старенький мужчина. Их трое, и они прилично одеты: две фигуры в костюмах пастельных тонов развалились на передних сидениях, едва следят за дорогой, и третий - с темными кудрявыми волосами - водрузился на спинки задних. Темноволосый кудрявый парень поднимает в воздух бутылку шампанского и сильно выгибается, чуть ли не выпадает из машины, что заставляет все трио громко рассмеяться; с криками и смешками машина заворачивает за угол и скрывается из виду. 

Тишина, остающаяся после них, звенит даже громче, чем они сами. 

Луи стоит ошарашенный и онемевший, с телефоном в руке, где на экране так и висит неотправленное селфи для Стэна. 

Что это было? 

Трое парней в лососевых и кремовых костюмах проехали на винтажной, будто из музея, машине, чуть ли не вываливаясь из нее, смеясь так, будто им на все наплевать? Еще и с бутылкой шампанского? 

Что это, блять, было? 

Разумеется, как и всем элитным школам, этой удается быть до боли стереотипным отражением индульгенции и чревоугодия. Разумеется, ее ученики — испорченные избалованные дети, одетые в приталенные костюмы и обувь от всемирно известных дизайнеров, лишенные чувства приличия и деликатности. 

Разумеется. 

А он ведь уже думал, что сможет полюбить это место. Что сможет перестать чувствовать к нему презрение. 

Луи кладет телефон в карман, медленно шагая по бордюру в корпус; и словно укол колет возможная перспектива — возвращение в пустую квартиру, проведение всей ночи одному. 

(Нет, соседа он не хочет.)

(Особенно после недавнего уличного спектакля. Если все студенты такие — нет, спасибо, обойдемся.)

(Вот только, все же, может это весело?)

(Может иметь соседа, который будет проводить с тобой время так же, круто?)

(Те парни - наглые, невоспитанные провокаторы).

***

Луи просыпается с новообретенным чувством собственного я.

Потому что проводит ночь абсолютно один, без души, ни с кем не разговаривая, и это даже круто. Ему действительно это понравилось, вау. 

Почему до этого он не любил одиночество? Быть одному - прекрасно. Музыка может грохотать из колонок, находящихся в углу комнаты; Луи может танцевать в специально отведенном месте (все же он студент театрального факультета и не может танцевать в любом, лишь в тех, что сочтет подходящими); его вещи могут быть разбросаны на полу именно так, как ему хочется; и все окна могут быть закрыты, ограждая от хаоса внешнего мира. Он может ни о чем не волноваться, выть на луну до рассвета, его все равно не увидят и не услышат. Может включить огромный телевизор на полную мощность и ходить по квартире голым. 

Это же идеально. 

Луи скидывает одеяло и встает с кровати, встречая новый день с чувством всемогущества, чистит зубы, наслаждаясь одиночеством, почесывает задницу, грустно смотря на пустоту холодильника так долго, как ему хочется. Потому что может. Потому что он один. 

Садится в бархатное мягкое кресло, похожее на кресло из фильмов про Гарри Поттера, и попивает чай, думая над планом сегодняшнего дня. 

Сегодня будет Время Луи. День для самого себя, на удовлетворение собственных потребностей и желаний, никакого альтруизма. Мама (которой он все еще не перезвонил, 7 пропущенных, упс) за сотни миль от него, сестры не рядом и не пытаются растянуть Луи на пять разных частей. Он — вольная птица, готовая взлететь в любую минуту.

Планы крутятся в голове, чай греет тело, Луи открывает каждое окно, не заботясь о том, что любой прохожий может заглянуть в его святилище (когда эта адская дыра успела стать святилищем?). Он все еще не уверен, почему он здесь, все еще не знает, ходят ли здесь на ужины к профессорам и носят ли специальную одежду на экзамены. 

Свежий летний воздух врывается в квартиру, принося с собой запах утра. 

День для себя. День без соседа. Черт, теперь каждый день может быть днем без соседа, если тот не приедет. 

\- Это будет просто божьей благодатью, - шепчет Луи себе под нос, откидываясь назад в кресло и запивая слова последним глотком чая. 

И в этот момент приезжает сосед.


	3. II

Он, блять, ирландец. 

Ирландец. И громкий. И дерзкий, полный энтузиазма, богаче, чем царь семи морей. И очень, очень ирландский. 

Этот отрывистый акцент может надоесть? Возможно. Луи всегда и все критикует, и этот розовощекий сгусток энергии будто наполняет все пространство своими звуками, граничащими между "ужасно громкие" и "вандальные".

\- Меня зовут Найл, Найл Хоран, - громко говорит он сразу же, как только заходит и, подходя к Луи, сильно сжимает его ладонь. Вслед за ним в комнату заходит рой мужчин, неся чемодан за чемоданом, коробку за коробкой. Похоже, новый сосед принес с собой целый универмаг. - Приятно познакомиться, приятель. Полагаю, теперь мы будем видеться довольно часто, - продолжает он ласковым доброжелательным тоном. На лице парня застывшая улыбка, будто вот-вот засмеется, на голове — пышный ореол золотистых волос. Цвет глаз—бледно-васильковый—идеально сочетается с его энтузиазмом, кто-нибудь даже смог бы назвать его очаровательным.

Но не Луи. Он уже давно решил для себя, что ненавидит этого громкого, переполненного восторгом, человека, который полностью разрушил Время Луи и наступил на его крылья. Придавил их. 

(Не говоря уже о его ужасном стиле одежды. У него есть целая армия слуг, а он все еще носит футболки с черепашками-ниндзя? Вместе с ароматом Guilty by Gucci?)

\- Ну, необязательно, - бесцеремонно отвечает Луи, почти сразу же после пожатия убирает ладонь, скрещивая руки на груди. Он выпрямляется, не нарушая зрительного контакта. Вот в этом он хорош. 

Найл (что за имя-то такое ужасное) наклоняет голову, ставит руки на бедра, на лице явная обида и озадаченность.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Луи легко фыркает, отходя еще на пару шагов. 

\- Да какая разница. Я лучше просто оставлю тебя здесь с твоими вещами. А сам на обед схожу. - Он тянется за кошельком, как тут же его запястье обхватывает мягкая ладонь. 

Великолепно. 

\- Чего тебе? - выдает Луи, даже не стараясь скрыть свою неприязнь, смотря прямо в голубые глаза. 

Найл, видимо, понятия не имея, как интерпретировать человеческие эмоции, лишь ухмыляется. 

\- Я попрошу своего помощника, - (помощника??) - распаковать вещи и присоединюсь к тебе. С меня обед.

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, но я и сам за себя заплатить могу. Спасибо. - Луи скрещивает на груди руки.

\- Конечно, можешь! Но это не отменяет мое предложение. Ну же, соглашайся, думаю, шофер еще возле входа. Спасибо, чуваки, - добавляет Найл, передавая банкноты одному из мужчин, пока они заносят последние вещи. 

Шофер? Возле входа? Мда, Луи будет трудно смириться с этим местом.

\- Хоть я и люблю хороших водителей, предпочитаю пешком. Так что— 

\- Круто! Подышу, наконец, свежим воздухом после целого дня в машине. Ненавижу сидеть. Это пиздец скучно. 

Луи даже ответить не успевает и понять, что происходит, как уже идет вниз по улице, разговаривая с жизнерадостным, раздражающе восторженным (такие слова вообще существуют?) парнем. 

Нет, Луи будет _очень_ трудно смириться с этим местом.

***

Найл Хоран все говорит, говорит и говорит. 

Его голос слышен сквозь стены, заполняет любое пустое пространство, впитывается в половицы, Луи уже даже забыл, что такое одиночество. Какое одиночество, когда рядом Найл Хоран?

У него едва хватает времени почистить в тишине зубы, как тут же приходится отвечать на странные вопросы, доносящиеся из другой комнаты, или, еще хуже, он сам не замечает, как подпевает песням Найла, которые тот играет на пианино или гитаре. Теперь жизнь Луи состоит из блондинистого дерзкого ирландского парня, который всегда носит мягкие свитера и дорогие спортивные штаны, кидается деньгами направо и налево, вечно поет Луи серенады и всегда оставляет ему бокал виски по утрам и немного травки по вечерам. 

Хоть Луи и не его друг (ни за что и никогда Луи не сможет подружиться с таким человеком, таких еще называют главными винтиками механизма), он готов поспорить на деньги, что знает все об этом обычно-пьяном, иногда-накуренном вечно смеющемся сверкающем лучике солнца, на рассвете играющем классику на пианино, провожающем последние лучи солнца рваными гитарными соло, оставляющем телефон и другую электронику в самых удивительных местах и вечно потребляющем какую-то еду. 

За всего лишь один ланч Луи открыл для себя всего Найла.

Они были там каких-то двадцать пять минут (Найл настоял на пафосном баре, где воду подавали в кубках, все салфетки были накрахмалены, а официанты постоянно улыбались. Хотя Луи бы хватило миски чипсов, ну, может, немного курицы), и уже стало известно, где Найл живет, кем работает его отец—выдающимся музыкальным продюсером—почему и когда развелись его родители, почему Найл решил учиться на другом континенте, его любимые сорта сыров (чеддер, бри, гауда и камамбер) и любимый сорт виски (макаллан). А еще он вел себя как сорокапятилетний мужчина, все время предлагая сигару. 

Луи никогда не был тихим человеком. Никогда не был тем, кто спокойно сидит, стараясь, чтобы на него не обращали внимания, такое только могло случаться, если он в плохом настроении. Но все его навыки общения и любовь к разговорам просто затемняла способность Найла разговаривать о чем и ком угодно. Скорее всего, Найл бы и с метлой подружился. 

Это пугает, раздражает и... захватывает. 

Вечер продолжался, через каждое "блять" и "мудак" шла стопка алкоголя, история за историей, до ужаса преувеличенные, но рассказанные в манере Найла — простой и забавной — он все время смотрел в меню, закидывал то одну, то другую ногу на ногу, барабанил пальцами по столу и смеялся над словами Луи, над, наверное, всеми словами. 

Громким смехом. 

Раскалывая стеклянные графины, перемешиваясь с ликером, смех все делал ярче. И проще. 

Это было утомительным великолепием. Великолепным утомлением. 

\- Ну а что еще можно ожидать во время церемонии награждения? Кучка жирных дядек, следящих за каждым твоим движением и что-то все время докладывающих низким шепотом своим начальникам. Слушай внимательней, - продолжал он, вытаскивая сигару и пододвигаясь вперед, немного смахивая со лба липкие светлые кудри, - когда я займусь этим делом, встану на их место, я ни за что не позволю играть с собой в эти игры. Не позволю тратить свое время на это - жизнь слишком короткая. И я ненавижу нечестность и трусость. 

Найла Хорана можно описать как оживленную версию неба.

Окружающее приглушенное освещение в ресторане, дым, который он выдыхал из ноздрей, переливающийся блеск часов ролекс — все делают картинку еще более отчетливой - в Найле есть мощь и стабильность. Он напоминает маленького дракона, сидящего на своей золотой горе, выдыхающего огонь, облизывающего языком острые клыки. 

Выглядит впечатляюще. 

\- Довольно громкие слова, чувак. Ты очень... уверен в себе, - ухмыльнулся Луи, непроизвольно поднимая брови. 

Найл лишь пожал плечами, вытащил сигару изо рта, выдохнул дым, посмотрел ясными глазами. 

\- А почему я не должен быть уверен? - широко улыбнулся. 

И правда, почему нет.

Вот на этом моменте он бы хотел уйти, заблокировать любые способы продолжения разговора (ведь да, Луи решил ненавидеть этого человека, неважно, что у него лицо ребенка, а сам он открытый и яркий), но его природное любопытство взяло верх.

\- А изучаешь ты что?

\- Продюсерство, по стопам отца, - он словно готовился ответить.

\- Оу, значит, ты фанат музыки? 

\- Безумный. Мне всегда нужна музыка, везде и во всем, - глоток виски. Лед звякнул, коснувшись стекла. 

Луи кивнул, наблюдая за стаканом и медленными движениями Найла. 

\- Как мило. Значит, ты выбрал правильно. 

\- Разумеется правильно. А ты? - в одобрении кивнул Найл; губы расплылись в ухмылке. 

\- Ох, мои слабые стороны тебе рассказать? - подразнил Луи, откидываясь в кресло, локти положил на подлокотники. Он вздохнул, проводя руками по и так растрепанным волосам. - Как бы объяснить. На театральном, это так вроде называется.

\- Актерство? 

\- Когда-нибудь я тебе точно отвечу. А теперь, никаких вопросов, пожалуйста, - Луи сморщил нос, пробуя коктейль виски с лимонным соком (он больше никогда не даст Найлу выбирать напитки), и ощущая взгляд Найла на себе.

\- Ты какой-то вычурный тип... чего-то, - его голос был больше забавляющимся, чем злым. 

\- Драматичный? - поправил Луи, подняв брови.

\- Чересчур драматичный. Ладно, давай пожрем. Я пиздец голоден, еще хочу успеть прийти домой до приезда пианино. 

Луи остановился, уставился и чуть было не открыл в изумлении рот. 

\- До приезда пианино? Ты издеваешься? Ты что, с собой пианино притащил? В нашу квартиру?

\- Не волнуйся, оно поместится. Мы измеряли. 

На удивление, это даже не особо волновало Луи. Размер пианино, пф, подумаешь, в такой-то квартире. Он положил салфетку на колени, пробормотал:

\- Пианино? Серьезно, блять? Я думал, не с королевой жить буду. 

Найл засмеялся. 

\- Я то же самое думал. 

\- Хей, это грубо, - обиженно сказал Луи.

Затем прибыли официанты. Найл заказал себе столько еды, что пришлось нести нескольким людям, и, после внутренней борьбы между Луи и его гордостью (он не позволит незнакомцам платить за него, словно он какой-то сосуд для благотворительности), заказал и для него. И очень зря. 

( - Ты меня толстым считаешь? С какого хера ты решил, что я смогу все это съесть? 

Найл пожал плечами. 

\- Ну я же могу. 

\- Что ты врешь, ни в кого столько не влезет.)

(А Найл не врал, Найл смог съесть все. Даже у Луи с тарелки что-то еще цапнул.)

Поначалу атмосфера была напряженной, Луи буквально чувствовал слой скуки и усталости, нависающий над ними, но по мере того, как Найл разливал в стаканы все новые порции алкоголя и смеялся над шутками Луи, ему казалось, что он сможет смириться и с этим, и с Найлом. 

Пока не привезли пианино.

***

Когда они вернулись в квартиру — и, вспоминая сейчас разговор, Луи мысленно пинает себя за то, что не предотвратил это раньше, - Найл, толком не раздевшись, прямо с порога начал звонить кому-то, спрашивая о местонахождении пианино, Луи, не желая слушать разговоры, направился в свою комнату. Сладкое одиночество - единственное, что крутилось на уме Луи еще с адового ужина. 

Он тихо напевал свою любимую диснеевскую песенку, смотря в высокий кремовый потолок в райской зоне (ему действительно надо бы прикупить что-нибудь из украшений в комнату), когда услышал явный шум от пианино, которое будто буквально швырнули в квартиру. 

Чтобы держаться подальше от хаоса, творящегося снаружи (но не в состоянии не смотреть на мужские задницы, мелькающие через приоткрытую щель в двери), Луи сел, зарываясь в одеяло. Скрылся от реальности, как сделал бы любой разумный человек. 

Наконец, лязг и стук затихли, как затих и восторженный голос Найла, выдающего команды куда и что ставить, его смех и громкие хлопки от рукопожатий (а существуют вообще люди, с которыми он не ладит? Его общительность настораживает), и Луи уже начал успокаивать себя, пытаясь представить, что живет нормальной тихой жизнью, как в подтверждении обратного по квартире раздалось звучание клавиш, нарушив всю крепость мирного уединения. 

Теперь даже комната Луи перестала быть убежищем от Найла Хорана. 

Терпение Луи было на грани, что побудило его встать прямо перед Найлом - который легко наигрывал что-то отдаленно знакомое, что-то дерзкое и прекрасное; и Луи залюбовался, заслушался. Найл начал объяснять, насколько просто играть на пианино, как свободно и легко, словно сами, пальцы идут по клавишам. Парень в спортивных штанах и большой майке с колибри объяснял тонкости игры на пианино. Как обыденно. 

\- Ясное дело, что играть на этом не так уж и легко, иначе все бы умели, - рассуждал Луи. 

\- На самом деле - очень просто. Только не так весело, как играть на гитаре.

"Ох, точно, он же еще и на гитаре играет. Пиздец прекрасно."

\- Хочешь научу? - продолжал Найл, смотря на Луи снизу вверх.

Луи презрительно усмехнулся, сморщив нос, заставляя Найла засмеяться. 

\- Все расскажу и покажу, садись. 

Он хотел повозмущаться, но не стал; вместо этого посмотрел на пальцы Найла, бегающие по клавишам. 

\- Они заставляют учить тебя все это дерьмо, - объяснил он, поняв, что Луи вопросительно смотрит, скрестив руки, не хотя показаться впечатленным, - родители, родственники, няньки. Это все часть шоу.

\- Хорошее воспитание, - пробормотал Луи с презрением. 

\- Ага, воспитание, - засмеялся Найл, не отрывая взгляда от инструмента, - я превзошел Бетховена еще до средней школы.

\- Еще бы. Ты же позер, - слова Луи вылетели сами по себе, он думал, что сейчас парень перед ним воспримет это за оскорбление, но Найл лишь рассмеялся. 

\- Очень легко научиться, поверь. 

Луи смотрел на него (и только сейчас понял, что Найл молчит лишь тогда, когда играет), прежде чем спросить: 

\- Почему прекратил? 

И когда это Луи начала волновать жизнь Найла Хорана. 

Найл пожал плечами. 

\- Не знаю, гитара больше нравится. 

Через какое-то время Найл вернулся к наигрыванию какой-то песни восьмидесятых, затем начал рыться в кухонных шкафах и жаловаться на отсутствие продуктов. 

Луи понял, что сейчас опять будет и постарался убежать как можно быстрее. 

\- Я пойду прогуляюсь, - тихо сказал он, надевая ботинки, стараясь погрузиться лишь в собственные мысли.

\- Я с тобой!

Блять.

\- Оу, блин, я только что вспомнил.. мне нужно по электронке письма друзьям отправить, - электронная почта ведь еще существует? - так что я останусь. 

Найл кивнул, что-то схватил со стола, попрощался и вышел. И это его хорошее качество — он непреклонен, и если решил что-то сделать, обязательно сделает, с кем-то или без. (Но это единственное его хорошее качество.)

Луи был настолько рад за неожиданную тишину, что действительно чуть не поцеловал пол. Ну ладно, может, он действительно это сделал, не стыдно. 

Время шло, и вместо того, чтобы вдоволь наслаждаться Временем Луи, как планировалось... ему было скучно. Очень скучно. 

И Луи с ужасом заметил, что несколько часов, которые он знал Найла, были приятны ему, что ему нравилось разговаривать с этим парнем. Он же все-таки был общительным человеком, ему нужно разговаривать с людьми, ирландцы они или нет.

Но этот ирландец — избалованный ребенок с тягой к сигарам, гольфу, пиву, виски и гитаре. Ох, и пианино. Не нужно забывать о пианино. Чертово пианино, заинтриговавшее Луи, настолько, что он даже решился сесть на скамейку и пройтись пальцами по клавишам. С любопытством, совершенно ему не свойственным. 

И когда Луи уже начал более-менее комфортно чувствовать себя возле этого пугающего чудища из черного дерева, пришел Найл.

\- Ты играешь! - громко вскрикнул он, скидывая обувь, быстро шагая в сторону Луи, вскочившего со скамейки как пружина. 

\- Я не.. Я просто присел, - пытался оправдаться Луи. 

Но Найл пропустил его слова мимо ушей, садясь на скамью, от ветра, который он создал, повеяло сладких запахом одеколона и пота. 

\- Садись, буду учить. 

Инстинктивно, Луи хотел запротестовать. Но как только он услышал трепетание разноцветных нот, наполнившее пространство их музейной квартиры, Луи уселся рядом с Найлом поудобнее, думая о том, что всегда сможет отрицать случившийся инцидент. 

И это стало днем, когда Найл дал Луи первый урок на пианино. Вроде как урок. 

После огромного количества повторений, бессмысленной речи и ошибок из-за волнения Луи раздраженно убрал руки с клавиш. 

\- Это намного сложнее, чем выглядит, - вскочил со скамьи, скрестив руки в упрямом протесте.

\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Найл с той легкостью, с которой бы ответил любой, кто учится этому с рождения. 

Луи уставился на него злым взглядом. 

\- Конечно тебе легко! Ты еще не родился, а уже играл.

\- Уверен, в мамином животе не было пианино.

\- Да? А что ты туда не заказал ни одного?

Найл прыснул от смеха. 

Их первый день знакомства для Луи был днем сенсорной перегрузки. И с тех пор это было словно испытанием. Кто кого? Терпение Луи или оживленность Найла? 

Два дня неугомонного и громкого Найла. Вот кто кого. 

*

Луи просыпается под аккомпанемент тихих звонких нот— _второй_ день подряд, блять, как можно вообще любить музыку—проходящих через приоткрытую дверь прямо в комнату; комнату, где слишком мало света, чтобы хоть как-то назвать сегодняшний день "утром". 

\- Ты замечательно играешь, - фальшиво улыбается Луи, оголяя зубы; волосы растрепаны, пижама помята; голос грубый, еще не отошедший ото сна; он смотрит вниз на не заметившего подвоха в словах ирландца.

\- Спасиб, приятель! - сияюще улыбается Найл, не отрывая пальцев от клавиш. Он одет, блять, в халат. Где этот парень себе одежду покупает?

\- Ты закончил? 

\- Не совсем, еще одна часть.

Нет, ну он, блять, серьезно что ли? 

Глаза мальчика блестят, явно не беспокоящиеся или просто не понимающие, почему Луи так зол. И нет, он не будет терпеть это. Луи тут же кладет свои руки на руки Найла, обхватывает их и убирает от пианино, смотря прямо в глаза.

\- Найл. Чувак. Прекрати. Играть. На. Пианино. - Луи держит его руки, пока до него не доходит.

\- Ох, - Луи тут же его отпускает. 

Он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной, и поворачивается обратно, собираясь воссоединиться с кроватью и укутаться в гору одеял. 

\- Хочешь позавтракать? 

Луи глубоко вздыхает и выдыхает, со страданием на лице и в голосе:

\- Найл!

\- Мы пешком пойдем, солнце только вышло.

\- Я никуда так рано не выхожу, я очень устал! Сначала ты меня будишь своим скрежетанием, и ТЕПЕРЬ ты—

\- Я плачу́!

\- ...

\- Ну так что?

\- И куда? - фыркает Луи, отказываясь сдаваться, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно смотря на Найла. 

\- Та кафешка на углу. Которую ты вчера видел — со светящимися шариками. 

\- Это были не светящиеся шарики, а декоративная подсветка.

\- Похуй. Ну так что?

Луи смотрит на Найла, щурясь. Сон тянет его обратно в комнату. 

\- И я могу взять все, что захочу?

\- Конечно!

\- Дай мне десять минут, - пропевает он.

К черту гордость, если богатые детки хотят выкидывать свои деньги, уж лучше пускай выкидывают их на него.

***

День проходит точно так же, как и два прошлых: Луи пытается отгородиться от всего, что может его отвлечь (телефон, айпод, телевизор, сон), но каждый раз, когда он выкраивает хоть немного времени на отдых, в дверь стучатся, громко хохочут, приглашают поиграть в ФИФА или тишину разрывают звуки электрогитары.

Так вообще не отдохнуть.

\- Хочешь покурить? - кричит Найл из другой комнаты прямо посреди оживленного монолога Луи, вслух обсуждающего контрастную привлекательность золотых и багряных штор.

Луи скрипит зубами и надувает ноздри. 

\- Тебе обязательно разговаривать со мной каждые десять минут? Ты что, ребеночек из садика? 

\- Это да или нет?

Да пошло оно все нахуй. 

Раздраженный, Луи взвешивает все за (он сейчас может прекрасно провести время, хорошенько накурившись) и против. 

И против — завтра начинается учеба.

Завтра!

Еще даже тетради не собраны. Хотя, он никогда к такому не готовится.

Но это же приличный университет, и ему нужно думать трезво и правильно. Неважно, насколько сильно он хочет спустить деньги отца, он ответственен перед сестрами и мамой — особенно перед сестрами — и не должен испортить все к чертям. И, возможно, он понятия не имеет, что дальше, как дальше, и мысли об этом пугают, ему нужно сделать правильный выбор. 

Нужно подготовиться к учебе. 

\- Найл! - внезапно кричит, наконец-таки сделав выбор. Выходит из комнаты и видит повернувшего голову в его сторону Найла с чипсами во рту и на штанах, с лаптопом на коленях. - Нам нужно подготовиться к началу учебы. Пакуй свои бедрышки, поедем в кофейню.

***

И зачем Луи пригласил Найла?

Пока Луи искал нужные тетради и блокноты, проверял эмайлы от друзей, Найл лишь смотрел в телефон, пихая Луи под нос несмешные картинки, найденные на тамблере. 

Убить мало. 

\- Принесешь мне что-нибудь попить, Луи, - бормочет он, кликая по своему телефону. 

Луи хмурит брови. 

\- Я тебе не цирковая мартышка. Сам возьми. 

\- Ох, ну пожалуйста, - молит Найл, смотря прямо в глаза; волосы в полном беспорядке и торчат во все стороны. - Я не знаю, что заказывают в таких местах. 

Луи вздыхает.

\- Ну, сын мой, ты можешь взять себе чай. Или кофе, представляешь.

\- Не люблю их.

\- Что? В смысле, не любишь?

\- В прямом. У них есть джелато?

\- Джелато? Ебанулся? Конечно у них его нет! Ты думаешь, мы в ресторане каком-нибудь? 

\- Ну тогда возьми поесть что-нибудь, я проголодался. 

\- Ты недавно ел!

\- Ну извини, блять!

Луи хочет выдернуть из руки Найла телефон и швырнуть его куда подальше, но вовремя вспоминает, что они в публичном месте, делает глубокий вдох и фокусируется на том, что ему нужно. 

\- Просто потому, что ты можешь купить себе чертов островок, не значит, что я буду тебе прислуживать. Есть такие люди, как ты — высасывающие жизненные силы общества. И есть такие, как я — которым бы нужно встать и—

\- Давай пропустим твою речь. Просто возьми себе все, что захочешь, а заодно и мне прихвати. 

И лишь потому, что его желудок урчит, а голова слишком болит для очередного спора, Луи неохотно соглашается. 

Но лишь после: 

\- А какое волшебное слово, Ирландец?

\- Пожалуйста, - губы изгибаются в ухмылке. 

\- Так чего тебе? Воды? Бисквита? Булочку? Сконы? Чувство приличия?

\- Всего, кроме приличия. Купи все, - пауза, - пожалуйста. 

\- Ты действительно хочешь все?

\- Все.

\- Все? Буквально все?

\- Доверяю твоему решению, - заключает Найл, уставляясь в телефон, вместо лаптопа, лежащего перед ним, четко давая понять, что разговор закончен. 

Ну что ж.

Если все так и будет продолжаться.

С самодовольной улыбкой Луи подходит к баристе.

\- Привет, милая. Я возьму все, что у вас есть.

\- Простите? - девушка недоверчиво смотрит. 

\- Я—дайте мне, пожалуйста, все, что у вас есть. До последней крошки, - он вытаскивает кредитку, которую ему дал Найл, - не волнуйтесь, я дам щедрые чаевые.

Когда Луи возвращается, к столу периодически подходят и уходят несколько официантов с подносами, принося выпечку за выпечкой — действительно все, что есть в кофейне; он ожидал услышать истерические вопли. Ну или хотя бы взгляд, полный раздражения.

И что он услышал?

\- Блять! Охренительно! Спасибо, приятель! - парень громко смеется, и почти все, кто сидят в заведении, с любопытством на него смотрят. Найл хлопает Луи по спине, чуть не выбивая из него все органы. - Ты такой добрый, Томмо!

\- Как ты назвал меня? - откашливается Луи, жмуря глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, прежде, чем сесть. Найл благодарит официантов кивком — нескольким подмигивает; зато теперь Луи ясно знает, что такое ирландский шарм — и уставляется на гору еды перед ним как ребенок в кондитерском цехе, что, в принципе, недалеко от правды. 

\- Ты должен злиться на меня. Я потратил на это много твоих денег, - многозначительно намекает Луи. Ну что за? Этот парень когда-нибудь злится?

\- Но я же могу себе это позволить, - отмахивается Найл, предлагая Луи булочку. 

Он смотрит на нее какое-то время, с поражением вздыхает и принимает, рвет на кусочки и закидывает булку в рот.

\- Конечно, можешь, - бормочет он, жуя; Найл широко улыбается.

***

Они пробыли в кофейне часа два, Найл практически доел то, что им принесли, пока Луи нервно дергал себя за волосы, пытаясь не умереть от скуки. 

\- Ну что, пойдем? - спрашивает Найл в пятый раз, губы расплываются в довольной улыбке.

\- Нет, я готовлюсь к учебе, - вздыхает Луи, пытаясь делать вид, что вчитывается в электронную почту. Письмо от профессора, стандартное приветствие. Он сможет, он пройдет через весь годовой ужас и не сдастся. "Приветствую Вас, будущие студенты!"

Блять. 

Он открывает рот, чтобы попросить Найла купить ему еще один чай, но мысли перебиваются звуком открытия двери и внезапно заполняющим пространство отчетливым запахом богатства и глаженных, сшитых на заказ, костюмов. 

Ему не видно, кто заходит, но интерес просыпается мгновенно, жаль только, что из-за хихикающих модных девочек видно только периодически мелькающую шляпу и кремовые костюмы. На ум сразу же приходит воспоминание о старинном автомобиле, трех смеющихся парнях и бутылке шампанского. Луи не видит, но знает — это они, те самые. 

Комната донельзя заполнена напыщенными людьми, снующими на выход или заходящими и проходящими к столам; Луи приходится вытянуть шею и наклонить стул так сильно, что он едва не падает.

\- Ты чего! - восклицает Найл, немедленно вытягивая руку и хватая Луи за край брюк. 

\- Прости, - растерянно говорит он, все еще наблюдая за местом, где только что стояли интересующие его объекты, убирает руку Найла с него. Куда они подевались? - Ты видел тех, кто сюда сейчас зашел?

Найл выпучивает глаза и слегка привстает, внимательно смотря в толпу.

\- Нет, а что? 

\- Да так. 

Луи продолжает высматривать и наконец-то находит то, что пытался увидеть. Они сидят к нему спиной (закон подлости), довольно тихо разговаривают, но Луи чувствует — от них просто несет главенством иерархии. Тот, что в шляпе, с карамельной кожей и уложенными назад волосами, выглядывающими из-под головного убора, сидит в середине в окружении своих заботливых приспешников. (Грустно.) Слева от него — парень с гладкой светлой кожей и мягким профилем, он вежливо смеется и очень близко сидит с парнем в шляпе. Остальные — размытая масса посредственности и элитизма. 

Ох, посмотрите-ка. У этой школы есть собственные 'дрянные девчонки'.

\- Ненавижу богатых людей, - яростно бормочет Луи. 

\- И я тебя очень люблю, - сразу же реагирует Найл, лишь улыбаясь и даже не выглядя обиженным. - Что ж, пойдем тогда. Хочу успеть посмотреть игру. 

\- Да. Да, надо бы, - соглашается он, вставая с места и собирая свои вещи, дверь снова открывается, наверняка заходит еще один "пафосный богатенький мальчик". 

Луи старается не смотреть — ведь тогда станет понятно, что он в них заинтересован — но он ничего не может с собой поделать и бросает на них быстрый взгляд, прежде чем выйти за Найлом. 

Это еще один парень, он очень высокий и одет в мятно-зеленый костюм (пиздец, а джинсы здесь кто-нибудь носит?), через секунду он теряется из виду из-за огромного количества людей, проходящих мимо. 

Последнее, что видит Луи, прежде чем дверь закрывается — высокий стройный парень в мятном костюме нагибается и прижимает свои губы к губам парня в шляпе.

Дверь с легким звоном от колокольчика закрывается, и Луи выкидывает из головы всю произошедшую с ним сцену.


	4. III

***

В первый раз Луи слышит о Зейне Малике, сидя в холле корпуса и ожидая первую лекцию; его телефон разрывают звонки от матери и непрекращающиеся сообщения от Найла - спрашивает, где его гитара. (Может Луи и знает, может, сам Луи и спрятал ее, потому что был разбужен громким голосом Найла и раздражающим звуком гитары, отдаленно напоминающим одну из песен Лиса Купера).

Он заходит на фейсбук - почему он вообще там зарегистрирован? Обновляющаяся лента раздражает еще больше. Рядом стоят девушки, хихикающие из-за какой-то ерунды и обсуждающие шанель. Через какое-то время, громко хлопнув дверью, приходят еще две и присоединяются к стайке, обнимаются, хихикают. 

Луи — мастер в незаметном подслушивании разговоров. 

\- БОЖЕ МОЙ, - восклицает длинноногая блондинка, хватаясь за грудь; Луи подавляет в себе смешок, внимательно рассматривая картинку собаки, гоняющейся за собственным хвостом. Сейчас бы Луи с удовольствием погонялся за своим хвостом, а не сидел здесь. 

Остроскулая брюнетка легонько толкает ее в плечо и улыбается.

\- Тише! Он же может услышать!

На какой-то ужасающий момент Луи думает, что они говорят про него. Но—

\- Он не услышит, сидит сейчас, наверное, за школой на траве.

Спасибо, господи. 

\- Кто 'он'? Вы о ком вообще? - спрашивает еще одна, захлопывая чехол телефона наманикюренными ногтями. 

\- Зейн Малик!

И затем произносится куча стонов и визгов. Луи кажется, что где-то воет собака. Может даже собака на картинке.

\- НЕТ!

\- Не шучу!

\- Господи! Он такой красивый!

\- Вблизи он еще лучше!

Вблизи? Кто этот парень? Луи никогда о нем не слышал. И именно потому что не слышал, он еще сильнее прислушивается, быстро листая новости. Ну, да, ему немного интересно.

\- Да ладно? Он что-нибудь говорил?

\- Нет...

\- Я вообще не думаю, что он разговаривает с людьми.

\- Он разговаривает только с парнями, теми самыми.

(Теми самыми парнями?)

\- Это же очевидно.

\- Почему я не знала, что он теперь здесь учится?

\- А что ты еще хотела? Ты знаешь, кто его отец? Канцлер. 

Оу, а вот это уже интересно. 

\- Это его первый год.

\- Живет он тоже здесь?

\- Ага, у него квартира в башне. 

\- Я думала, это для преподавателей. 

\- Но не тогда, когда здесь учится Зейн Малик.

Черт.

Любопытство Луи разгорается.

Он спокоен. Ему плевать. Он НЕ будет спрашивать о Зейне Малике и просто дождется своей лекции.

***

\- Кто такой Зейн Малик? - спрашивает Луи тут же, как заходит в квартиру.

(Окей, он сдался. Но он слышал это идиотское имя весь день и не привык совать нос в чужие разговоры.)

С дивана, с сигарой во рту, выглядывает Найл; тарелка с кусочками сыра на коленях. На экране телевизора... Спанч Боб? 

\- Ты никогда о нем не слышал? - удивленно спрашивает он, почесывая себя через штаны и пытаясь съесть сыр, не уронив сигару изо рта.

Примечание: деньги не делают из тебя джентльмена.

\- Нет, в жизни не слышал. Я не состою в твоем маленьком светском клубе, тусуюсь с обычным народом, - произносит Луи, на ходу скидывая сумку с плеч и обувь с ног. 

\- Ну, у него отец - канцлер. 

\- Это я уже слышал, что-нибудь новенькое, - Луи садится рядом с Найлом на диван, отнимает сигару и затягивается. Чуть не задохнувшись от кашля. 

\- Полегче, спортивный ты наш, - смеется Найл, хлопая по спине и не предпринимая никаких попыток отнять сигару, когда Луи снова затягивается, - ну так вот, его отец канцлер, поэтому он и знаменит, ну, не только поэтому, еще он - один из самых богатых ебанатов, которых я знаю—и определенно самый богатый здесь—а еще, его мама, ты только, блять, представь, Мира Уиллс. 

Луи опять давится, выкашливая клубы дыма и, наверное, свои легкие. 

\- Мира Уиллс? Актриса?? - он без понятия, почему он так потрясен, учитывая престижную родословную Найла, о которой тот всегда рад рассказать (на днях этот парень предложил показать Луи его фамильный замок, ну что за), но в то же время он ошарашен, вспоминает каждый фильм с ней и каждый раз, когда, через слезы, кричал 'Эта женщина заслуживает все награды в мире, потому что она умеет играть'.

Возможно, он ее фанат. 

\- Ты серьезно? - откашливаясь, восклицает Луи; Найл смеется, громко и заразительно, и предлагает Луи кусочек сыра, резко мотая головой вверх, поправляя челку. 

\- А что здесь такого? Он, кстати, вроде бы больше с ней не живет. Всегда с отцом.

\- Они разведены?

\- О да, - присвистывает Найл, - был огромный скандал, может слышал. Даже в таком мире не стоит делать подобного дерьма. Та еще была полемика, особенно, когда обсуждали, почему он вообще на ней женился. 

\- Даже в таком? - Луи ухмыляется, Найл пожимает плечами и сползает с дивана, направляясь к холодильнику. На спине его белого поло от Ральфа Лорена сверкают солнечные зайчики, отражающиеся от паникадило. Да, у них есть паникадило. Луи никогда не привыкнет к такой жизни. 

\- Общество такое не одобряет. Так делать чертовски глупо, но общество все равно не одобряет. Из-за статуса отца у него должна быть полноценная здоровая семья и все такое, а жениться на актрисе, которая не ладит ни с кем из своих родственников — удар по репутации и под дых. Так что можно представить реакцию после их разрыва. 

\- Бля, я будто в Дневниках Принцессы, - Луи поднимает брови и кривит рот, - он же не принцесса, надеюсь?

Еще один заливистый смех наполняет комнату, пока Найл наливает себе бокал виски. 

\- Технически, нет. Но он богат, пиздец какой влиятельный, у него громкое имя, и он устраивает просто охуенные вечеринки. Немного тихие, разве что. На самом деле, я никогда с ним не разговаривал лично. 

\- Почему он не живет со своей матерью? - спрашивает Луи, и ему не хочется быть таким заинтригованным, но черт, интересно же. И это гораздо занимательнее, чем читать 5 глав "Истории Сцены".

\- Какое-то время он жил именно у нее, но переехал, когда она вышла за Деса Стайлса. Затем они расстались, СМИ занялись разведкой информации, и отец забрал его к себе. Кстати, этот Хан Малик еще тот говнюк. Канцлер-то он хороший — с профессиональной точки зрения, но сам... - Не закончив предложение, он одним глотком выпивает виски. 

Значит так. Зейн Малик — богатый, влиятельный, сын бессердечного миллиардера с королевскими связями. Его мама — лучшая актриса современного кино. Перспективненько. 

Также есть Найл Хоран с обувью от Армани, безграничным запасом сигар и виски, с фамильным замком, мамой с огромным наследством из аристократической семьи, и папой, владеющим собственными звукозаписывающими компаниями и предоставляющим миру самых больших звезд. 

И Луи. С потворствующей депрессивной матерью, которая все время смотрит на себя в зеркало грустными глазами, время от времени исчезая на несколько дней, никого не предупреждая, с отцом-подонком, прославившимся как безжалостный адвокат для богатеньких, и с пятью сестрами, которые были воспитаны всегда и во всем друг друга поддерживать. 

Он понимает, что поправить или полностью изменить ничего нельзя, но во рту остается неприятный привкус, а глаза больше не могут фокусироваться на глазах Найла. 

\- Я пойду в библиотеку, - немедля говорит он, чувствуя, как его трясет, голос ломается, но Найл не спрашивает, а он не объясняет.

\- Окей. А я наведаюсь в дом-лодку. Что-то захотелось греблей позаниматься. Тебе ужин оставить? - и он имеет в виду деньги, что лишь заставляет Луи скривиться еще больше.

\- Не, не надо. Попью чай, поем тосты. Не особо голодный.

\- Ну тогда ладно, я пошел, увидимся. 

И пока Луи осматривает шикарную обстановку вокруг него, Найл запрыгивает в ботинки, бездумно напевая одну из песен Нирваны. Опасаясь сказать что-нибудь грубое и абсолютно необязательное ("твое существование мешает моему, так что прекрати делать это"), он идет в свою комнату и закрывает дверь, немного громче, чем хотелось бы, рассматривает свое отражение в высоком позолоченном зеркале шкафа.

\- Блять, и что такой как я здесь забыл? - бормочет он про себя, но слова настолько громкие, что можно услышать, как они отскакивают от потолков и арок. Луи не желает слышать их снова и ложится в постель. Дверь в прихожей захлопывается, оставляя лишь Луи и его горькие мысли.

***

Найл все равно оставляет ему ужин.

Ну как, "ужин".

На самом деле это наполовину выпитый виски, дорогой шоколад и круассан. Рядом лежит записка корявым почерком **_"Чай - это дерьмо. Лучше выпей это."_** И даже если Луи пытается ненавидеть всех в этой школе, Найла Хорана ненавидеть невозможно.

***

Когда Найл возвращается, он приносит с собой запах травы, пота и парфюма. Очень вкусного парфюма. Будто сделанного из пыльцы эльфов и слез единорога.

\- Это что? - спрашивает Луи, хватая Найла за руку, беззастенчиво принюхиваясь к его запястью. - Великолепный запах. Какая-то новая коллекция чего-то крутого?

\- Недавно получил. Прямиком из Франции. Хорош, да? - тараторит он, вырываясь из хватки Луи, на ходу снимая поло и включая музыку.

\- Что за парфюм?

\- Никогда не запоминаю названия. Если хочешь, можешь забрать. Держи, - не успевая договорить, Найл бросает Луи золотую бутылочку, а он еле успевает поймать ее. 

Луи широко открытыми глазами смотрит на упаковку, затем на Найла.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? В смысле, я могу забрать? Смеешься надо мной? Мы ведь уже обсуждали это, я на такое не покупаюсь. 

\- Что сказал, то и имею в виду. Он твой, Томмо, - Найл переступает через кучку смятых вещей и бродит по комнате полуголым, пытаясь найти чистую футболку и совершенно не обращая внимания на реакцию Луи от его прозвища. 

\- Но я не собираюсь брать это. Ненавижу подарки. 

\- Чушь. Ты обожаешь подарки.

\- Ну вот а теперь нет. Не возьму. 

\- Забери и все. Если мне понадобится, я легко достану еще один.

\- Ох, ну конечно, я и забыл. А что, у тебя теперь отец и парфюмом занимается? - И Луи говорит это, подразнивая, больше риторично, чем действительно спрашивая, но Найл воспринимает это как обычный вопрос.

\- Нет, моя тетя. 

Идиллия в семье. 

\- Тетя твоя, значит. Ха, прекрасно, - раздраженно отвечает Луи, - почему я вообще все еще удивляюсь? Никакой страной ты не владеешь? А в семье Луну еще никто не приобрел? 

\- Пока что нет. Просто возьми гребаный флакон.

\- Окей! Но я не буду говорить 'спасибо'! Ты заставил меня взять подарок, - он отвечает надменно, забирает флакончик и уносит в комнату.

А позади слышит фыркающий смех Найла. 

Не может удержаться и улыбается, ставя флакон на комод рядом с лосьонами и гелями для волос. 

\- Почему не ты известен на весь университет, Хоран? - кричит из своей комнаты. - Как кто-то может говорить о Зейне Малике, когда есть Найл Хоран?

\- Обо мне достаточно говорят, не волнуйся. Тащись сюда и покури со мной. Хочу надрать тебе задницу в ФИФА. 

Луи, улыбаясь, идет в гостиную, даже не пытаясь отговориться.

\- Мне? Ваша уверенность поражает меня, юноша.

\- Я родился для того, чтобы надирать задницы таким, как ты, - широко улыбается Найл и передает джойстик Луи. 

\- Но нам нужно начинать учиться, как никак, начался семестр, - вспоминает Луи, поудобнее устраиваясь на мягком диване.

\- Завтра, - обещает Найл, поднимая бокал  
.  
\- Завтра, - соглашается Луи и делает фотографию. Он отправляет ее Стэну со словами _'Моя жизнь круче твоей!!!'_ , затем кладет телефон в карман и погружается во вселенную футбола.

***

В первый раз Луи видит Зейна Малика, опаздывая на лекцию.

Он стоит у стойки в кофейне, наскоро делая свой заказ (Йоркширский чай, немного молока, без сахара) и торопит бариста — ему очень нужно спешить, нельзя снова опаздывать на лекцию, но организм требует кофеина. Он настолько поглощен мыслями об опоздании, что даже не замечает фигуру позади него и шепот, пробегающий по всей кофейне.

Проверяя свои часы в третий раз, он видит, что его заказ, наконец-то, делают и слышит громкое приветствие. 

\- Малик! Привет, чувак! - и хлопки рукопожатий.

Любопытство вытесняет все его истощение от беспокойного сна — когда-нибудь он разобьет это пианино и заставит Найла на это смотреть. Учитывая то, сколько он слышал о Зейне Малике (а это очень много, страшные и восторженные истории о нем летают по всей школе), он уже подозревает, что знает этого парня и теперь хочет проверить, тот ли это, о ком он думает. 

Потому что в его голове ясная картинка из воспоминаний: костюмы пастельного цвета, грохот старинной машины, густой запах богатства. Черт возьми, Луи ужасно заинтригован. 

С грацией кошки (они ведь грациозные, да?) Луи поворачивается и видит шляпу, густые черные волосы и раздражающе безупречную карамельную кожу. И ресницы. И прекрасные карие глаза. И скулы.

Блять.

Вот же блять. 

Зейн Малик ненастоящий. Зейн Малик — голограмма. 

И да, Зейн Малик именно тот, о ком Луи думал, только теперь одет в сиреневый свитер и кремовые брюки, идеально подходящие для его комплекции. Сегодня он не такой, каким обычно видит его Луи - со своими "мальчиками", он один, в руке нет бутылки шампанского, рядом не стоит один из обожателей. 

На самом деле открыв рот, Луи разглядывает парня перед ним, чьи глаза, невозмутимые и спокойные, равнодушно смотрят на баристу, чего-то ожидая.

Внезапно на столе появляется рука, едва не сталкиваясь с рукой Луи, и ставит стакан. И это определенно не йоркширский чай.

\- Мистер Малик, - тихонько говорит девушка; парень забирает напиток, кивает в знак благодарности, и, ни слова не говоря, уходит.

И как это понимать?

\- Минуточку. Минуточку, блять. Я первый заказал, - визжит Луи (позже он скажет, что такого не было), обиженно смотря на шокированную девушку. 

\- Но это же Зейн—

\- Я знаю, кто это, но какого хера он забирает напиток первым? Да он даже ничего не заказывал!!

Теперь девушка смотрит на него растерянно, определенно потеряв дар речи.

\- Черт с ним. Просто, пожалуйста, сделайте мне мой чай. Все равно уже опоздал, минутами раньше, минутами позже, какая разница, - ворчит он, наблюдая, как девушка, все еще растерянная, начинает выполнять заказ.

\- Невероятно, - он вздыхает, качая головой. 

И, в какой-то степени, Луи все же может понять, почему другие так боятся богатых — то, как молчаливо они руководят, их негласное требовательное поведение. Он ведь даже не моргнул, как ему уже протянули напиток, даже не прося плату. Что-то в этом Зейне есть загадочное, мощное и очень, очень скользкое. Найл - дракон, с огнем, спящим в животе, румянцем на щеках, с яркими глазами и блестящими ногтями, Зейн же - змея, лениво свернувшаяся на солнце и в любой момент готовая атаковать, если спровоцируют, с шелковой кожей и пронзительным взглядом. 

И, да, возможно, он красивый. Очень красивый. Но он забрал то, что должен был получить Луи и официально заслуживает звание мудака. Луи ненавидит всех. 

Он набирает Найлу сообщение.

\- Ненавижу эту школу и всех, кто в ней есть. Богатые люди должны умереть.

Через секунду экран озаряется светом.

\- Не могу умереть, я бессмертный. Не хочешь прогуляться и покурить под деревом за кампусом?

Луи бы очень хотел отказаться.

\- Каким деревом? - вместо этого пишет он. 

Потому что его день начался плохо, домашние задания можно показать профессорам. Никто не пострадает. Тем более, первая неделя учебы - это же не считается, да? 

Да. 

Наконец, получив свой чай, он разворачивается на пятках и выходит, не в состоянии скрыть улыбку в предвкушении самопроизвольного выходного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор выбрала песню для Зейна - "Hot One" by Shudder to Think


	5. IV

Найл рушит его жизнь.

Каждый вечер они обещают себе, что пойдут в библиотеку и будут прилежно учиться.

И каждый вечер они выезжают в город и в хлам напиваются. 

Надо бы сбавить обороты. 

\- Не могу опять куда-то идти. Не могу. Сегодня на лекции я чуть не умер. Ты хочешь, чтобы я подох, эгоист? Я ведь не преувеличиваю - уже открываю дверь в иной мир.

\- Хватит драматизировать!

\- Я говорю правду!

Найл широко улыбается, открывая одну из коробок еды на дом - только что пришла, еще теплая - и запрыгивает на пианино (он не может есть в нормальном месте как приличный человек), наливает себе стакан виски и открывает на рядом стоящем лаптопе звуковую программу, напоминающую кардиомонитор.

\- Правду или нет, но сегодня пятница. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ничего делать не собираешься, тем более, с тех пор, как ты здесь, ты и так ничего не делал, - он вздергивает бровями и кидает чипсы в рот. Смотрит на Луи выжидательно — кто кого — надутые от еды щеки и падающие на лоб светлые волосы придают ему невинный вид, вдобавок на нем надета футболка с гигантским грибом и спортивные штаны. Его часы, ну никак не подходящие под его повседневную одежду, сверкают каждый раз, когда он двигает рукой, будто хвастаясь тем, что у их владельца весь мир может быть у ног, стоит только захотеть. 

Луи пытается схватить вилкой чипсы (нет настроения потом облизывать руки от соли), не получается, и он кидает их в лоб Найла. 

\- ТЫ НЕ УБЕДИШЬ МЕНЯ, МУДАК МАНИПУЛИРУЮЩИЙ. ПЯТНИЦА, НЕ ПЯТНИЦА — Я ВСЕ РАВНО ПРОВЕДУ ВЕЧЕР КАК НАСТОЯЩИЙ ПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ СТУДЕНТ. ТВОИ СЛОВА БЕССИЛЬНЫ. - Он рычит во весь голос, заставляя Найла отпрыгнуть, чипсы высыпаются из тарелки, некоторые попадают на лицо и шею. 

Найл смотрит на чипсы, затем на Луи. Гнусно улыбается.

\- Мой друган сказал, что там — место именно для тусовщиков. Там пиздец красиво и дают бесплатную выпивку, если сможешь привлечь кого-нибудь. Я обязательно проверю это на себе. А после мы можем вызвать Нельсона, - шофер Найла, - он покатает нас по городу, мы будем слушать Джастина Бибера, пока не отрезвеем. И с Рори, - помощник Найла, - съездим за кексиками. Но теперь уж без того дерьмового вина, которое было на вкус как прокисшее молоко.

Этот парень рушит его жизнь. 

Луи ненавидит богатых. Ненавидит всем своим сердцем. Они все поверхностные. Ненавидит. Ненавидит. Ненавидит. 

\- Конечно, блять, я хочу пойти, - взрывается Луи, хлопая ладонями по столу. - Но я не могу! Мне нужно учиться, Найл. Прекрати дразниться, - скулит и стонет, прислоняясь лбом к столу с характерным громким стуком удара. 

Журчание одной из симфоний, кажется, Шопена наполняет комнату. 

\- Ну и ладно, пойдешь в следующий раз, - совершенно спокойно говорит Найл, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

\- Ага, - на вздохе, еле слышно отвечает Луи, лицом прижавшись к лакированному вишневому дереву. Он ненавидит свою жизнь.

Какое-то время они еще сидят так: Луи лицом упирается в стол, чипсы разбросаны по всей гостиной, Найл перебегает пальцами по клавишам туда и обратно, в пол-оборота наблюдая, что происходит в телевизоре.

Вдруг музыка останавливается. 

\- В гольф не хочешь? - резко спрашивает Найл, спрыгивая со скамьи.

Луи поднимает голову - ломтик чипсины прилип к щеке - и видит парня перед ним, который выжидающе стоит и смотрит, засунув руки в карманы. 

\- Я лучше свою кожу заживо сниму, - тут же отвечает Луи. 

\- Окей, делай, что хочешь, - пожимает Найл плечами, опрокидывает залпом бокал виски и идет в свою комнату. - Я, блять, обожаю гольф! - Кричит он уже оттуда.

Луи закатывает глаза и кладет голову обратно на стол.

Через какое-то время он слышит шарканье обуви и звук открывающейся двери, снова поднимает голову со стола.

\- Ты куда это? - он спрашивает, смотря на Найла в сером поло и белых брюках, кепкой на голове. И... на нем лоферы, что ли? 

\- На гольф. 

\- Что? Но уже половина восьмого! Скоро зайдет солнце - черт, ты куда вообще собрался??

\- Разберусь, не бойся, - улыбается он, почти выходя за дверь. 

Луи, прежде чем Найл закрывает дверь, успевает встать.

\- А как же я?

\- Я тебя уже приглашал.

\- Но я ненавижу гольф!

\- И?

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

\- Я не вижу здесь никакой проблемы... - Осторожно повторяет Найл, выглядя смущенным. Его, видимо, вообще никто и ничто не волнует. Невинное создание. 

\- Ох, что ж, ладно, - хмыкает Луи, - давай, иди, засовывай свои мячики в лунку, - делает паузу, обдумывая предложение, - в общем, ты понял, что я имел в виду, - бубнит под нос. 

\- Скоро приду. Потом же мы куда-нибудь сходим, да? 

И прежде чем Луи успевает хоть что-то сказать, дверь захлопывается.

\- Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ КАК ЧЕЛОВЕКА. - Луи кричит ему вслед для проверки, но нет, в ответ лишь тишина.

Вот теперь Луи абсолютно один. 

Почему ему было суждено жить с самым ужасным соседом под одной крышей?

***

Найл возвращается через два часа, Луи уже успел открыть учебники и открыть нужные страницы, на этом все. Он отвлекся на канал 'Мир Домохозяек'.

\- Чего смотришь? - спрашивает Найл, с явным отвращением сморщивая нос, когда видит двух джентльменов, описывающих различные варианты использования штор. 

\- У меня Время Луи. Тихо. Ты знал, что если повесить шторы вдоль пустой стены, комната становится более стильной, фактурной и зрительно появляется больше пространства? И это хорошая звукоизоляция. Что на это скажешь, Найлер? 

\- Скажу нет. Я буду сдергивать их каждые пять минут.

\- Да, ты прав, - обиженно говорит Луи, выключая телевизор. 

\- Теперь мы можем идти? - Найл вскидывает брови, руки на бедрах, губы надуты как у маленького ребенка.

\- Неет. Нет. Серьезно, нет. Не могу. Я очень занят. Мне нужно сделать еще миллион вещей. Эти выходные полностью посвящены Луи. Время Л-

\- Время Луи, да, да, - закатывает глаза Найл, не убирая улыбку с лица, - но ты передумаешь сразу же, как только услышишь, что я сейчас собираюсь сказать, - подмигивает. 

Луи уже заинтригован.

\- Хм? 

\- Угадай, куда меня только что пригласили? 

Луи вскакивает на колени на диван, кладет подбородок на спинку и заинтересованно смотрит на Найла снизу. 

\- Куда?

\- Вечеринку, устраиваемую Зейном Маликом, - как-то злобно и нагло ухмыляется Найл. 

\- Кто пригласил?

\- Какой-то парень, которого я встретил, пока играл в гольф.

\- Как обычно.

\- Как обычно, - согласился Найл и пошел в свою комнату, снимая на ходу одежду. - Собирайся прямо сейчас.

Луи нужно все хорошенько обдумать. 

С одной стороны, ночь пятницы, он никому ничего не должен, и ему дана возможность побывать на одной из величайших вечеринок, известных каждому человеку прославленного университета.

С другой - если он так и продолжит, то завалит все экзамены и будет жить в картонной коробке на парковочной стоянке Теско. 

\- Нет, - внезапно и твердо решает он, - точно нет. Я дал себе обещание и сдержу его. 

Найл выходит из комнаты с открытым ртом и наполовину надетым серым джемпером, оголяющим бледную грудь.

\- Ты че, шутишь?

\- Нет. Я не пойду и точка. - Закончив разговор на этом, Луи скрещивает руки на груди и садится в ближайшее кресло с равнодушным выражением лица. 

\- Лу, - повторяет Найл со всей серьезностью, которая только ему присуща. - Ты не понимаешь, Лу. Это будет самое лучшее в жизни событие. Думаешь, ты со мной можешь хорошо провести время? Мой алкоголь кажется тебе вкусным? Моя травка хорошего качества? Думаешь, моих друзей можно назвать сумасшедшими? По сравнению с этим, все мое — ничто. Он — самый богатый парень, которого я вообще когда-либо встречал. Ты хотя бы представь, какую вечеринку он устроит. 

Бывают моменты, когда Луи хочет окунуть голову Найла в унитаз. Вот сейчас именно такой момент. 

\- Я разобью твою гитару, если ты будешь продолжать искушать меня своими дьявольскими словами. Я ведь не шучу. Разобью и размажу так, что потом от пола струны не отдерешь. 

\- Не будешь ты делать такого. 

\- Мне показать?

\- Окей! Окей! - восклицает Найл, выставляя руки перед собой в знак поражения. - Но не обижайся на меня, когда я приду сегодня ночью в стельку пьяный и буду рассказывать тебе о том, что это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни. И что ты, упрямый пиздюк, пропустил самые лучшие часы твоей молодости!

\- Не переубедишь. 

Найл, постояв и посмотрев на Луи, качает головой и уходит в свою комнату, натягивая джемпер через руки. 

\- Ты сумасшедший, Томмо.

И только потому что он знает, что Найл его не слышит, Луи бормочет 'я знаю' и утыкается в книги.

***

Найл покинул квартиру во всем своем великолепии.

На нем был донельзя накрахмаленный серый джемпер, черные брюки, фирменные ролексы, во рту — наполовину выкуренная сигара. Волосы были искусно растрепаны (благодаря Луи), набрызган самым лучшим парфюмом. Розовощекий и веселый, от его дыхания веяло сладким ликером; он выглядел как живое воплощение солнечного света и смеха. 

Луи стряхнул невидимую пыль с его плеч и заставил повертеться, прежде чем оценить вид как презентабельный. 

\- Все отлично, ты готов, сын мой. Повеселись сегодня. Позвони мне, когда будешь мертвецки пьяный, окей? Будь на связи. - Серьезным тоном проговорил он, натянув свою самую лучшую фальшивую улыбку. 

Найл пообещал, в кармане зажужжал телефон. 

\- Они уже здесь, - объяснил он, а через две минуты их квартира заполнилась громкими яркими парнями с бутылками пива и водки; от громких возгласов и смеха, казалось, стены трещат по швам.

Луи смотрел на зоопарк перед ним, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, будучи одетым в тренировочные штаны и мятую футболку doors. Он и волосы-то не мыл сегодня. 

\- Ты идешь? - спросил его рыжий улыбающийся парень, Луи потряс головой в ответ.

\- Неа. Учиться нужно, - объяснил он, наблюдая, как улыбка рыжего парня дрогнула. 

\- Учиться?

\- Ага.

\- ...Окей. 

И он ушел.

Луи смотрел на его удаляющуюся фигуру. Все равно он никогда не считал рыжие волосы красивыми.

\- Ну все, все! - резко закричал Луи, так как шума вокруг становилось слишком много, - давайте, ребят. Вам пора. Вас ждет вечеринка! - и начал выталкивать пьяную массу за дверь, махая ладонями, начиная чувствовать уважение к собаке, гоняющей овец.

Как только все были выгнаны за дверь, его поймал за локоть Найл. 

\- Уверен, что не хочешь идти? - Последний раз проверил он. Он выглядел ярко, свежо и дорого. 

Луи кивнул.

\- Уверен. Задай им жару, Найлер!

Он кивнул в ответ, хлопнул Луи по спине и выскочил за дверь, крича что-то невнятное. 

Это было четыре часа назад. 

Луи сделал чай, пытался заправить кровать (потом понял, что это бесполезно), прочитал две главы заданной на дом книги, порылся в комнате Найла (и ничего не нашел — у этого мальчика совершенно нет секретов) и потанцевал по всему периметру квартиры под каждую песню своего плейлиста.

Теперь Луи вновь пытается делать домашнее задание.

И именно в этот момент оглушительные крики студентов становятся громче, хаос на улице — просто невыносимым - ученики празднуют свои первые выходные. 

И надо бы закрыть окна — эти гребаные окна, находящиеся почти у земли, любой пьяный придурок может забраться — но слишком жарко, и он любит свежий воздух; можно заглушить голоса, стоит лишь музыку сделать погромче...

От Найла приходит четыре сообщения. 

Первое — его собственная фотография на фоне настоящего замка, обвитого неоновым светом, подсвечивающим его кожу. И подпись: _"Жаль, что ты не здесь, чувак!"  
_ Второе - фотография девушки в костюме жирафа и короной на голове, в руках бутылка абсента. Подпись внизу: _"Она просто сумасшедшая блять!!!! Абсент !!!"_

Третьим — обычный текст: _"Я только что видел четвертое измерение."_

И в последнем лишь " _сливочное пиво_ ".

Похоже, время он проводит хорошо. 

И это просто прекрасно, особенно для Найла, но Луи смотрит на одну и ту же страницу уже четырнадцать минут, стараясь игнорировать происходящее за окном, и постукивает ручкой по пустой странице тетради. Можно сказать с уверенностью — Луи время хорошо не проводит, это уж точно. 

Но ему нужно заниматься. Обязательно. Он в прекрасном университете, и ему дан шанс. Так же он прекрасно осведомлен, что всем, кто выпускается отсюда, открыты все дороги и лестницы. Он толком не знает, чем хочет заниматься в будущем, но в одном уверен точно — вариантов будет много. Может, он найдет себя как многоуважаемый молодой красавчик-профессор драмы в каком-нибудь американском университете. А может будет блистать на сцене театра каждую ночь, разыгрывая сцены, провозглашая великие речи персонажей и преувеличенно жестикулируя зрителям, которые будут кричать от его присутствия или даже просто от упоминания его имени. 

Независимо от того, кем Луи станет, он определенно не должен упускать эту возможность. Даже если он не особо уверен, как. Или с чего начать. Или куда это приведет. Или к чему он хочет это привести. 

Черт. 

Луи уже сыт по горло собственными мыслями и шумом снаружи — он видел слишком много мимо проходящих пьяных студентов, и ни музыка, ни фокусировка, ни телевизор не могут заглушить этот гомон. К черту свежий воздух, Луи лучше закроет окна, занавесит все гардиной — представит, что он в пустыне.

Он подходит к окну с угрюмым выражением лица, жалуясь на впустую потраченное время, пока читал предложения по несколько раз. Тянется рукой к ставням, другой рукой опирается на деревянный подоконник, как вдруг появляется молодой парень прямо перед окном в безупречном костюме, сверкающем под лунным светом, запах дыма и алкоголя тут же наполняют нос Луи. 

Луи моргает один раз, второй, третий, смотрит на молодого парня перед ним.

Это Зейн Малик. 

Стеклянные глаза, расслабленная челюсть, любознательно смотрит на Луи как на какое-то чудо света, пот на лбу блестит, волосы, как всегда прекрасные, сбиты и немного завиты.

Луи замирает, не может и не хочет шевелиться. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, рука Луи лежит почти на защелке, но само окно открыто настежь, Зейн выглядит расслабленным, руки расположены вдоль бедер, лениво моргает своими бесконечными ресницами. Зейн мягко улыбается, сжимает подоконник Луи, на мгновение кажется, будто бы он сейчас заберется и составит Луи компанию на остаток ночи. 

Но вместо этого, он наклоняется еще больше через окно и его рвет прямо на слиперы Луи. 

Наступает неловкая тишина. 

Луи все еще стоит как камень, не в состоянии посмотреть вниз, а в голове крутится лишь одно предложение: "На меня только что вырвало Зейна Малика". 

Зейн поднимает голову, теперь его глаза красные, в уголках глаз, полных сожаления и печали, все эмоции. Луи мечется между тем, чтобы закрыть окно прямо перед ним, пригласить войти или просто убежать в ванную чистить обувь. 

Поистине катастрофический момент. Ага, сука, с кем не бывает? 

Вдруг возникает тот добродушный мальчик из кофейни, которого Луи запомнил как парень, все время сидящий рядом с Зейном, со скромным взглядом и светлыми русыми волосами, торчащими во все стороны. Он кладет поддерживающую руку на плечо Зейна, другой обхватывает нежно, но сильно. Состояние Зейна вовсю показывает, что тот жутко пьян, поэтому тихий, вежливый голос говорит за него:

\- Мои искренние извинения, сэр. Вы знаете, как это бывает. Обычно он не такой, честное слово.

Луи застывает в шоке — он его только что назвал сэром?? — чувствуя, как слиперы впитывают в себя содержимое желудка Зейна, просто глупо кивает, не в состоянии ничего сказать будто онемевшим ртом. 

\- Все... нормально, - наконец выдавливает он, и все же больше от шока, чем искренне, парень перед ним облегченно улыбается. 

Он извиняется еще раз, прежде чем подхватить заторможенного, полубессознательно Зейна и исчезнуть так же быстро, как они оба и появились. 

И Луи смотрит в открытое окно, даже не имея возможности все обдумать.

Что это, блять, было? 

Он наблюдает за мимо проходящими людьми еще минуту, затем с отвращением снимает с себя слиперы и бежит принимать ванну (и не один раз), на ходу снимая одежду и стараясь не думать о ногах и запахе, стоящем в воздухе, который, наверное, никогда не исчезнет.

К черту

Блять

Эту 

Школу.

***

После натирания себя до красноты кожи и использования литров воды, Луи выходит из ванной комнаты чистый, розовощекий и одетый в мягкую одежду в надежде смягчить эмоциональную травму. Потому что на Луи Томлинсона вырвало человека, как теперь дальше жить? Частичка его души умрет, если он случайно пописает на себя — что тут говорить о чужой рвоте.

Разрываясь между "Ненавижу Зейна Малика" и "Мне нужно успокоиться", Луи заползает в кровать, раскладывая перед собой тетради, включает успокаивающие звуки природы на плеере, зажигает свечи и закрывает каждую шторку и окно в квартире. Больше он их никогда не откроет. 

В конце концов, Луи успокаивается, завернувшись в одеяло, чувствуя себя уютно и мягко, делая домашнюю работу. В его голову, заполненную мыслями о конспектах и местоположением Найла, закрадываются другие, усыпляющие, глаза закрываются сами собой, раскрытая книга выпадает из рук - на ее полях нарисованы злые и мстительные карикатурные картинки Зейна Малика, тонущего в белых листках тетради. Почему Луи сомневается, можно ли винить этого парня? Он же рвотная машина. 

Как только Луи начинает засыпать, раздается внезапный хлопок двери, громкий смех, прощания и какие-то непонятные шуточки. 

Вздыхая со всей тяготой жизни, Луи поднимает свою голову с книги, взгляд затуманенный, непонимающий. 

\- Луи! Друг мой сердечный! - в пустоту кричит Найл. 

Сейчас Луи не особо хочет общаться. Все, о чем он может сейчас думать — горит свет, и он мешает, его нужно вырубить и лечь спать.

Луи садится, сморщиваясь от мурашек, проходящих по коже из-за долгого неудобного лежания, собирается вырубить свет и слышит:

\- Что это, блять, за хуйня?

Упс. А Луи и забыл. 

Он прочищает горло, чтобы хоть немного избавиться от грубого ото сна голоса.

\- Ты ведь не на лужу рвоты смотришь, да?

Ничего не ответив, Найл заходит в комнату, глаза широко открыты, волосы растрепаны немного больше, чем перед уходом, одежда свисает, вся мокрая и липкая.

\- Что за? Ты в порядке? Ты болен?

Луи стонет, опускает голову и трет лицо руками. Он не хочет объяснять эту ситуацию сейчас, не хочет даже касаться темы о Зейне Малике и его регургитации. 

\- Нет. Как вечеринка прошла? 

К счастью, Найл отвлекается так же быстро, как котик, увидевший красный свет на стене. 

\- Это было просто охуенно! В каком-то отеле, зале, это была самая сумасшедшая вечеринка на свете! Ну, я знал, что все будет круто, мне много рассказывали, но чтобы настолько, - он смеется, прислонившись к двери, смотрит в одну точку, будто вспоминает. Даже застывает на какое-то время, - в общем, было очень весело. А вот Малика нигде не было. Устраивает вечеринку и даже на ней не появляется! - Он садится на кровать Луи, тянется всем телом; розовощекий, со стеклянными глазами, улыбается, кладет руки за голову и растягивается на кровати, смотрит в потолок; сердце стучит быстро - еще не утихло от недавней адреналиновой порции. 

Луи смотрит на него, стараясь скрыть недовольное выражение лица. 

\- О да. Я в курсе. Зейн Малик уж точно на той вечеринке не был. 

\- Ты о чем? - интересуется Найл, поднимая голову.

\- Ну, он был здесь. Бродил по территории школы, искал открытые окна бедных невинных студентов, пытающихся учиться, и блевал в них. - Луи сжимает губы. 

Найл какое-то время сидит и просто моргает, пока в мозгу что-то не щелкает.

И он скатывается с кровати, трясясь в истерическом смехе, хватается за живот, широко открывает рот. 

\- Значит—там—те слиперы—они такие из-за Зейна—Малика? Его вырвало на твои слиперы? Бля, не надо шутить так. Серьезно вырвало? - по каким-то причинам Найлу кажется, что это очень смешно, похоже, он решил, что лучшая смерть — смерть от смеха на кровати Луи, крича и издавая странные звуки, пока Луи смотрит на него грозным взглядом, сузив глаза, не обращая внимание на лезущие в лицо волосы. 

Невоспитанный маленький ублюдок.

\- Смейся, блять, смейся. Очень смешно, - надувает ноздри, - тебе же мыть. Я к этому не притронусь. На мне уже достаточно блевотины побывало.

\- Попрошу своего помощника почистить это утром, - сквозь смех и глубокие вздохи заверяет Найл.

Рори?

В душе Луи благодарен Рори, а снаружи — чувствует вину. Странное чувство. 

\- Окей, я должен ему отправить корзинку с фруктами или что-нибудь такое? - он бормочет, выключая свет, возвращается в кровать. - Может, открытку? Деньги...?

Найл в ответ лишь смеется. 

Они проводят остаток ночи, лежа рядом друг с другом, Найл изредка взрывается смехом от мысленной картины Зейна Малика, которого рвет на Луи, а Луи пытается как можно быстрее уйти от темы, спрашивая о вечеринке. ("Как много рюмок ты выпил?" "Поцеловался с кем-нибудь?" "А абсент какой был?" "Ты ведь не мог быть там единственным ирландцем, хватит врать.")

Луна восходит на небо, ярко сияя в ночи, и квартиру наполняет лишь мирная тишина, Найл начинает засыпать в середине рассказа, и, прежде чем уснуть с открытым ртом, еще раз смеется со словами "Все еще не могу поверить, что Малика на тебя стошнило".

И неважно, насколько Луи ненавидит Малика и эту ночь (а кто бы хотел, чтобы с ним такое случилось), позволяет себе легко улыбнуться и тоже закрывает глаза.

***

Луи просыпается и понимает, что Найл ушел. На месте, где должен лежать он, лежит пара слиперов (наверное, слиперы Найла, которые он купил и ни разу не носил) и записка: " **  
_Держи их подальше от Зейна Малика_  
** ", на которой нарисованы большой неаккуратный смайлик и лужица рвоты в углу листка.

Луи буквально знает, какое было лицо Найла, когда он писал записку, эта огромная наглая улыбка на половину лица. Он закатывает глаза, сминает записку и кидает ее в мусорное ведро через всю комнату, сползает с постели. Итак.

Вчера он действительно занимался. 

Сегодня суббота, следовательно, выходной. 

Он проснулся не от звука пианино. 

Сегодня будет замечательный день. 

Он зевает, вытягивая все конечности как кот, и идет в другую комнату, чувствуя себя расслабленным, красивым и отдохнувшим. И очень сытым. Он идет на кухню, в надежде увидеть там тарелку свежих фруктов, чудесным образом появившуюся из ниоткуда, но находит лишь то, то ему оставил Найл: холодные кусочки бекона на тарелке и пакетик травки. 

Он усмехается, берет сок и круассан, садится у окна (которое теперь закрыто) (очень плотно). Смотрит на место, куда он выкинул слиперы прошлой ночью, но единственное, что там видит — чистый пол, отполированный, блестящий. Рори действительно нужно купить открытку. Или вписать в завещание. Как же Луи благодарен. 

Внезапно его телефон вибрирует. 

_Найл_. 

_'Уже встал?'_

_'Ага'_

_'Я завтракаю во Флите. Присоединяйся ко мне. У них куча бекона.'_  
  
О таком Луи не нужно говорить дважды. Он надевает чистую одежду, наматывает на шею шарф и покидает здание с мыслями о беконе, чае, тостах, напрочь забывая о Зейне Малике.

***

К их возвращению Рори уже в их апартаментах с чистыми слиперами Луи. Но сейчас Луи беспокоит абсолютно не это, даже не так, его слиперы — самая последняя вещь, о которой он сейчас может думать.

Потому что как только Найл и Луи открывают дверь, они видят самое неожиданное в мире зрелище.

Их квартира наполнена — просто пиздец, от потолка до пола, ни одного свободного места не оставлено — цветами. 

_Цветами_. 

Каждый вид каждого цветка, в корзинках и в ленточках. Будто они зашли в оранжерею или в Сады Версаля, и это действительно поразительно — даже Найл не может ничего сказать, а Луи и вовсе чуть не поддался искушению сфотографировать такой захватывающе красивый феномен. Желтые розы сверкают при солнечном свете, лилии послушно и важно лежат на паркете, фиалки разбросаны по всей поверхности пианино, и гортензии стоят на полу в аккуратных вазах. 

Луи и Найл в шоке стоят в дверях и смотрят, не в состоянии сдвинуться, не в состоянии закрыть рты, их взгляды случайно падают на большую кремовую карточку на камине. 

Большим уверенным почерком написано:

_"Глубочайше извиняюсь за прошлую ночь._  
Пожалуйста, составьте мне компанию за ужином  
В моих комнатах.  
Зейн Малик" 

Подойдя к камину, Луи и Найл читают записку уже вслух, и сразу же смотрят на Рори, все еще стоящего с туфлями, но немного растерянного.

\- Ты был здесь...? - начинает Луи, не в состоянии сформулировать ничего более связного. 

Рори смотрит прямо в глаза Луи. 

\- Да. Молодой джентльмен пришел сегодня утром с еще двумя джентльменами. Они все это аккуратно расставили, он сказал, что надеется, они заглушат весь неприятный запах, причиной которого был он. Что-то такое. Сказал, звонить ему в любой час, что его комнаты на верхушке башни — на самой верхушке — и что он с нетерпением ждет твоего прихода. - Без запинки сказал Рори с деловым выражением лица, легонько стуча одним ботинком о подошву другого.

Луи, не зная, что ответить, смотрит на Найла.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной. 

Найл выставляет ладони, защищаясь. 

\- Не, приятель. Твоя фигня. Ты с этим и справляйся. У меня еще и похмелье жуткое. Нужно поспать. И покурить. 

Луи смотрит на него щенячьими глазками, чувствуя себя беспомощно. 

\- А мне что делать??

\- Иди. Там по ходу дела разберешься. 

Видимо, на Найла щенячьи глазки не действуют. 

И пока Луи готовится к ужину, Найл уходит в свою комнату и заполняет их квартиру музыкой Чайковского и Баха (это музыка от похмелья у него такая? Ирландцы странные). 

После двадцати минут паники и замешательства, вызванных отсутствием идеи, что надеть - то, с чем у Луи никогда проблем не было, но ему некомфортно, любопытно, он злой и нервный, блять, что вообще надевают на ужины, устраивающиеся, чтобы те, кого тошнило на тебя, принесли извинения, вдобавок, с которыми никогда не разговаривали? - Луи начинает охватывать внутренняя паника. 

Куда он идет вообще? Зачем идет? Нахера это ему нужно? Как ему нужно выглядеть? Когда его, блять, вообще начало волновать то, что люди о нем подумают? 

Ему бы просто надеть спортивную одежду и те слиперы, на которые Малика стошнило. Именно так. 

Но вместо этого — до чего он дошел — он стучится в дверь Найла. 

\- Эй! - кричит он через закрытую дверь. - Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Никакого ответа, из комнаты по-прежнему доносится лишь музыка. 

\- НАЙЛЕР. МНЕ. НУЖНА. ТВОЯ. ПОМОЩЬ. - Кричит он еще громче. 

Он слышит ворчание и шорохи, прежде чем дверь открывается.

\- Это бессмысленно, - вздыхает Найл, глаза красные и замутненные. 

\- Еще как смысленно! Ты мне нужен. 

\- Твою ж мать. Почему я? Обычно ты всегда кричишь, чтобы я тебе не помогал. Откажись и все.

\- Сегодня все совершенно по-другому. Мне нужен твой совет. Что надеть? 

\- Ты шутишь?

\- ... Нет?

\- Ты не можешь одеться? Посмотри на себя, ты же взрослый человек!

\- Но твоя одежда гораздо лучше моей, - умоляет Луи, хмурость Найла тут же пропадает. 

\- Ох. Так ты одолжить хочешь что-нибудь? 

\- Нет! - тут же восклицает Луи. - Ну, может быть. - Он скрещивает руки на груди, а Найл удивленно поднимает брови. - Да, да, окей, мне необходимо что-нибудь одолжить. Но не потому что я этого хочу! - добавляет Луи, угрожая пальцем в лицо Найла. 

Найл берет его палец и отодвигает руку в сторону. 

\- Ладно. Мне это знакомо. Заходи, разберемся. Ты бы мог просто сказать. Бери, что хочешь. 

Мир коллапсирует, ему приходит конец — Луи спрашивает у Найла модный совет. 

Но теперь он одет идеально (черный трикотажный джемпер, из которого выглядывает белая рубашка, серые облегающие брюки и гладкие черные туфли, в которых видно собственное отражение), стоит перед Найлом и ждет его оценки. 

\- Ну?

И все же, Луи волнует, как он выглядит, наверное, из-за того, что ему были подарены цветы, открытка и извинения, и, может, он немного взволнован, поэтому он ждет одобрения Найла с надеждой, неловко сжимая и разжимая ладони. 

\- Замечательно, - заверяет Найл, поправляя воротник рубашки и смахивая несуществующую пыль с плеч. - Все готово, Золушка. Задай им жару! - хлопает по попе. 

\- Хей, - притворно негодует Луи, укоризненно смотря - Найл машет на прощание и уходит в свою комнату. 

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Луи открывает дверь и выходит.

*


	6. V

*

Казалось, Луи взбирается по лестнице башни уже вечность. И с каждой ступенькой живот скручивает все больше. Что он делает? Зачем он это делает? Единственное, что связывает этого парня и Луи — А) Несправедливость, произошедшая тогда в кафе Б) Ночь, когда рвота Зейна оказалась на Луи.

И если думать об этом, то даже мысль прийти к нему кажется нелепой. 

Но, все же, он уже здесь, одет с иголочки и уже добрался до самой вершины - от нервов начинает болеть голова, руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки. Перед ним дубовая толстая дверь, она приоткрыта, пропускает солнечный свет, льющийся снаружи.

Черт. Ему постучаться? Позвать? С Найлом гораздо легче — можно просто вломиться и кричать его имя, пока он не отреагирует. Как в этом месте взаимодействовать с настоящими людьми? 

Успев пожалеть и передумать уже несколько раз, Луи открывает дверь за холодную деревянную ручку и заглядывает внутрь. 

Это - самая богато обставленная и самая роскошная квартира, в которой Луи когда-либо находился. Переплетая в себе элементы древнего и современного, комната завлекает, восхищает даже Луи — человека, никогда не находившего в смешении веков в архитектуре чего-то захватывающего. Яркая, светлая, огромная, чертовски изысканная; несмотря на то, как Луи любит свою квартиру, он бы безоговорочно и добровольно променял бы ее на эту. 

Огромные, холодные, рисованные углем картины лежат по всей комнате - прислонены к стене или друг к другу, разбросаны по полу. На некоторых, кроме серого, черного и белого оттенков нанесены лиловые, алые и изумрудные мазки. Книжные полки наполнены огромным количеством книг, чьи кожаные корешки поблескивают при свете хрустальной люстры; на стенах, под толстым стеклом, висит то, что очень похоже на комиксы, вернее, на самые первые издания комиксов. В углу стоит современная звуковая система, дразнит своими размерами и насыщенным черным цветом; сквозь огромные чистые окна проникает солнце, освещая лучами небольшие серые ковры; на низеньких деревянных столиках стоят хрустальные графины; идеально в атмосферу вписывается и пюпитр, стоящий возле стены. Пианино? Еще одно пианино, что ли? Это входит в список необходимых вещей богатеньких? 

Посередине комнаты — гигантский узкий деревянный стол, переполненный столовыми приборами, корзинами с фруктами, сыром, бутылками с вином, яйцами. И в центре, разливая вино по бокалам, стоит парень с прошлой ночи, с густыми бровями и спокойными чертами лица, рядом с ним, собственной персоной, парень-которого-вырвало полулежит в замшевом кресле, медленно куря сигарету.

Луи лишь остается неловко стоять, ожидая, пока хозяева квартиры его заметят. Абсолютно не зная, что делают в таких случаях, он стучит в дверь, несмотря на то, что уже перешагнул порог квартиры. 

Оба одновременно на него смотрят. 

Мальчик с короткой стрижкой очаровательно улыбается, Зейн Малик поднимает глаза, наклоняет голову в сторону, лишь едва растянув губы в улыбке. 

\- Я же говорил тебе, что он придет, Лиам, - говорит он. 

\- Замечательно! - восклицает Лиам(?), поднимая полупустую бутылку в качестве приветствия. - Не думал, что ты ободришь нас своим присутствием!

Луи прочищает горло, задаваясь вопросом, нужно ли ему представляться. Ведь он теперь знает оба имени, а они его имя - вряд ли. 

\- Ну, как я мог не прийти? - вместо этого говорит он, хмыкая, - это было бы очень грубо, особенно после такого подарка. Спасибо, кстати. Такие цветы даже мертвого воскресят и пробудят в нем чувство вины, если он не придет. 

Лиам смеется чистым, искренним смехом.

Зейн ухмыляется, вытаскивая сигару и вставая с кресла.

\- Понравились, да?

\- Разумеется, - немедля реагирует Луи, все еще никуда не сдвинувшись с тех пор, как зашел в квартиру. 

\- Повторюсь, - начинает Лиам, ставя уже пустую бутылку на поверхность стола и поворачиваясь к Луи, - мы еще раз хотим извиниться за всю ситуацию. Такого раньше никогда не происходило, и мы оба невероятно сожалеем о случившемся. 

Луи кивает, инстинктивно смотря на Зейна. 

\- Прими мои извинения, - бормочет Зейн мягким, как ночь, голосом, вдыхая настолько много дыма, что, кажется, кроме него в его легких сейчас больше ни для чего нет места. Он идет к Луи, руки в карманах, походка расслабленная, но глаза все время смотрят в сторону Лиама. Он — воплощение спокойствия и хладнокровия. 

Если бы Луи было легко запугать, он бы давно уже убежал, ну или старался бы это сделать. К счастью, нервы у него крепкие и он способен сохранять невозмутимое лицо.

\- Ох, где же мои манеры? - внезапно восклицает Лиам, хлопая ладонями. Зейн тут же смотрит на него с уважением и такой нежностью в глазах, что не составит огромного труда прочувствовать динамику между ними. - Я — Лиам. А это, как ты уже знаешь, Зейн. 

Луи кивает, нехотя извлекая руки из карманов, чтобы пожать Лиаму руку. 

\- Луи Томлинсон, - отвечает он. 

Лицо Лиама после его слов все светится. 

\- Очень хорошее имя. Томлинсон... Твоя семья как-то связана с юриспруденцией? - он интересуется, не отпуская руку Луи. 

\- Мой отец, да, - резко отвечает Луи, давая понять, что разговор об этом продолжать не намерен, разнимает рукопожатие. 

Он не собирается обсуждать Чарльза и играть в игру 'Ох, а чем занимается твой папочка? Как много денег у твоей семьи?'

\- Крутая квартирка - меняет Луи тему, кивая в сторону Зейна, который все еще смотрит лишь на Лиама. - Я думал, моя квартира самая шикарная. Видимо, ошибался. 

\- Самая шикарная? - с насмешкой спрашивает Лиам, и Зейн смотрит уже на Луи. 

Черт, он потрясающе красив. 

\- Ну, просто, в студенческих общежитиях обычно не стоит пианино. Вообще... ничего из этого там нет, - объясняет Луи, указывая на старинные романы и антикварный пюпитр.

\- Тебе не нравится? - спрашивает Зейн мягким тембром. Взгляд Зейна и его голос, казалось бы, совершенно не подходят одному и тому же человеку — слишком большой контраст. 

\- Не особо. А тебе?

Лиам вскидывает брови, а у Луи в голове застревает вопрос, относятся ли к Зейну как к нормальному человеку? Или все время прикасаются и целуют? 

Зейн пожимает плечами.

\- Нравится, наверно. Разве я могу жаловаться?

\- Нет, не можешь. Это будет означать плохое воспитание и все такое. Может, уже начнем? - говорит Луи и усаживается на первое приглянувшееся место — справа от места Зейна. 

Лиам и Зейн обмениваются взглядами, в которых можно прочитать лишь наслаждение ситуацией и ни капли возмущения. Зейн усаживается во главе стола, Лиам слева от него. 

\- Можно ли тебе что-нибудь предложить? - вежливо спрашивает Лиам, предлагая Зейну сигарету. Это действие так отточено, что, кажется, они — давно женатая пара.

Смотря на их взаимодействия и прикосновения, Луи не может удержаться и спрашивает: 

\- Чья это квартира, напомните?

Лиам смеется.

\- Зейна. И моя, по сути. У меня есть своя, но я там никогда не бываю. Здесь большую часть времени.

\- Почему?

Зейн смотрит на Луи, будто хочет улыбнуться, но не делает этого.

\- Потому что я встречаюсь с Зейном, - отвечает Лиам, пробуждая в Луи уважение к прямолинейности ответа, - а твоя квартира где?

Луи укоризненно на него смотрит.

\- Ты серьезно? Хотите, провожу вас обратно, прямо до окна. Можем переиграть ту сцену, - отвечает он, стараясь держаться на грани сарказма и не перейти на эмоции, но Зейн лишь ухмыляется. 

\- Видел бы ты свое лицо прошлой ночью, - говорит он, перемешивая слова с дымом. 

\- Ох, так ты что-то помнишь? Как по мне, ты был просто в хламину. 

И за его словами сразу же следует смешок Лиама, он даже прикрывает пальцами рот, будто в безмолвном извинении. 

\- Ты очень прямолинейный, - говорит он с ликованием. 

Луи поднимает бровь и выставляет перед собой полный бокал вина.

\- Это мой лучший недостаток, - делает глоток. 

Слегка хихикая, Лиам копирует его действие, а Зейн широко улыбается. 

\- Итак, - продолжает Луи, облизывая губы, и ставит бокал на стол, - кто-то еще должен прийти на ужин? - он показывает на оставшиеся пустые стулья. 

И как по часам, за дверью появляется низкий гул голосов и звуки шагов по лестнице. 

\- Да, - выдает Зейн уже и так известную информацию. Он похож на персонажа какого-то камеди-шоу девяностых - с ухмылкой кота, сигаретой между пальцами, откровенным, открытым взглядом. Луи едва сдерживает смех. 

Кто эти люди? Из чего они сделаны?

Зейн, определенно, из сигарет, вина, продуктов для волос и выцветших страниц романа. 

Лиам сделан из французского парфюма, вежливых разговоров, белоснежной улыбки и кристаллов. 

Луи, наверное, сделан из вспыльчивости и запаха бекона изо рта, что он съел сегодня утром.

И в этот момент в комнате начинают появляться гости.

Они обмениваются приветствиями, пожимают друг другу руки, улыбаются, кладут себе на тарелки яйца и сыр, разливают алкоголь по бокалам. Все, в целом, выглядят одинаково — парни, красивые, опрятные, одеты в летние цвета и пахнут лучшими духами и лосьонами для бритья, которые только существуют в мире — и когда они садятся, все смотрят на Луи, но никто не задает личных вопросов, вежливо спрашивают, кто он такой, относятся к нему так, будто уже были знакомы с ним раньше. Один мальчик, с рыжими волосами и сладкой улыбкой (Эдвард, вроде как) располагает Луи к себе больше всего, смеется над всеми его шутками и постоянно подливает вино. 

Другой парень тоже очень милый — у Луи уже голова начинает кружиться от разнообразия; Меттью — немного нервный блондин, Джордж — агрессивный и спортивный, Филипп — претенциозный и хипстерский, Лайл — живое воплощение любого из злодеев Диснея. 

Но Луи нравится. 

И после того, как Лиам уже который раз обращается к Луи, парни очаровываются им, да и Луи ими, он практически наслаждается получаемым вниманием.

\- Парни, парни, - внезапно объявляет он, болтовня и хихиканье стихают, все взгляды направлены на него, - самое время произнести тост, да? - вслед за этим следуют кивки и изумленные улыбки. - Да. Мы здесь, чтобы отпраздновать этот блядский самый первый выходной за учебную неделю, и, разумеется, великолепное неумение Зейна правильно напиваться. 

В мертвой тишине все головы оборачиваются на Зейна, и да, теперь Луи уверен, что никто и никогда в жизни не издевался и не смеялся над Зейном. Вообще, судя по его наблюдениям, за все время, что он находился здесь, никто из них толком даже не разговаривал с ним. Он просто сидит на своем троне, наблюдая за всеми, но, кажется, абсолютно довольный теневым положением, наслаждаясь лишь компанией Лиама и сигаретами. 

А еще он выглядит жутко скучающим. 

Луи подмигивает Зейну, и тот подмигивает в ответ, развалившись в широком кресле цвета темного шоколада, вытянув ноги.

\- За это, - Зейн улыбается, поднимая собственный бокал вина, - и за нашего нового друга Луи.

Лиам подхватывает: 

\- За Луи! 

Все одновременно поднимают бокалы и пьют вино — лучшее вино, которое Луи когда-либо пробовал — когда дверь открывается. 

И это еще один прекрасный парень.

Луи бы уже нужно перестать удивляться, потому что эта школа, (каким-то чудесным образом) видимо, принимает учиться только тех, кого любят боги. 

Он одет в светло-серый костюм, цвета шерсти восточного волка, галстук-бабочку лососевого цвета и шарф оттенка шампанского. Волосы — словно только что взбитый шоколадный мусс, лицо фарфоровой куклы — дымчато-зеленые глаза, бледная кожа, резко контрастирующая с ядовито-красными пухлыми губами. 

Парни, на удивление, тут же утихают, каждая пара глаз уставляется на пришедшего, включая Зейна, будто там, где он стоит, горит что-то большое и ценное. Каждый обращает на него внимание и, по-видимому, рад его видеть. 

И можно поспорить на то, что мальчик осознает повышенное к нему внимание, но едва ли придает этому хоть какое-то значение — медленно моргает, медленно двигается. Даже не посмотрев на них, незнакомец разматывает с шеи атласный шарф длинными, украшенными драгоценностями, пальцами, аккуратно распутывает каждое переплетение. 

\- Привет, мои маленькие цветочки, - мальчик говорит монотонным музыкальным голосом, смотрит лишь на руки и шарф. 

Его тон самодовольный, бессовестный, будто он точно знает, что делает и что говорит. Эти парни — его — они прекрасны, и они — его коллекция. 

И Луи сразу же отходит на второй план. 

Из-за этого мальчика, этого опрятного, кудрявого, прекрасно одетого гостя с бабочкой, присвоившего себе чужое внимание. Он даже еще ни на кого не посмотрел, даже не извинился за свое опоздание. 

\- Я задержался, потому что встретил очень... любезную профессоршу, - самодовольно объясняется он, двигая красными губами. 

И приносит Луи еще больше дискомфорта. 

Он отводит взгляд от губ, этих неладных губ, чьи формы правильные на столько, что даже не кажутся настоящими — губы куклы, нарисованные красками на фабрике, безэмоциональные, безжизненные. Он смотрит лишь на плавные уверенные движения мальчика, складывающего свой шарф, по-прежнему не удостоив никого взглядом и разговаривающего низким голосом. 

\- Я сказал ей, что могу опоздать, но на мне сегодня была очень соблазнительная шляпа — та, бежевая, которую я купил на Ибице — поэтому, не нужно винить бедняжку. Просто еще один зритель, смотрящий на благородные картины жизни, - его голос такой ритмичный и донельзя насмехающийся, губы изогнуты в кривой ухмылке; он говорит серьезно? Хоть кто-то в этой комнате воспринимает его слова всерьез? 

Видимо, так и есть, они все хихикают от шутки, соглашаясь с его мнением. 

Что за херня?

Безымянный мальчик с хитрой улыбкой проплывает взглядом по комнате, ищет пустой бокал — что стоит на подоконнике, одинокий, будто для него заготовлен. Подходит к окну, щедро наливает в бокал Пино Менье. На фоне затянувшегося молчания делает глоток, до сих пор не посмотрев на стол и на гостей, стоит спиной к ним. 

А на него смотрят все. 

Даже Луи, вот только он — единственный, кто смотрит с отвращением. 

Мальчик понимает, что получает внимание, знает, что контролирует ситуацию, но пытается этого не показывать. И пока Зейн сидит во главе стола как провозглашенный лидер, но в тени, наслаждаясь одиночеством, этот мальчик, кажется, гравирует себе самозваное лидерство, получая лучи обожания и ничего не давая взамен. Это его роль, он ее получил и с удовольствием смакует. И это официально делает его первоклассным мудаком. 

Луи наблюдает, мечется между парнями, выжидательно смотрящими на безымянного, который не делает ничего, зная, что все на него смотрят. 

Зейн смотрит на густой клуб дыма, что он выпускает, на мальчика, и не говорит ровным счетом ничего. 

Наконец, парень вспоминает про хозяина квартиры, видимо, почувствовав его глаза на себе, поворачивается с лукавой, даже восторженной улыбкой, ставит уже пустой бокал и подходит к Зейну. Он проводит длинными тонкими пальцами по его щеке, словно по текстуре жемчуга, выдергивает сигарету из его рта, затягиваясь по-своему, и, наклоняясь, здоровается, невозмутимо прижимая свои губы к его. 

Луи смотрит на это представление, на Лиама (который не выражает ни дискомфорт, ни обиду), опять на Зейна, который не выглядит хоть как-то затронутым действиями, ухмыляется и пристально смотрит на мальчика перед ним. 

\- Гарри, - тихо здоровается Зейн.

\- Гарольд. Гарольд Стайлс, - поправляет он, а Луи делает у себя в голове заметку — никогда не называть этого парня Гарольдом. 

Вообще ничего не делать, что бы этот парень ни попросил. Гарри улыбается, затягиваясь, легко выдыхает дым, запутывающийся в его темных густых кудрях. 

Остальные начинают приветствовать.

\- Рад тебя видеть, приятель!

\- Круто, что пришел!

\- Не думал, что ты приедешь!

\- Было бы странно, если бы ты не пришел. 

Гарри в ответ то кивает, то улыбается — это что, ангельская ямочка? — пожимает руки, не двигаясь со своего места возле Зейна, все это время держа свою руку на его плече. 

После каких-то тихо сказанных слов Зейну, Гарри идет к Лиаму, проводит рукой по его коротким темным волосам и целует его, только этот поцелуй уже преувеличенный, с глупым громким чмоком; дым сигареты будто впитывается в волосы Лиама—рука Гарри, держащая сигарету, все еще лежит на голове Лиама—и растворяется в воздухе. 

Луи наблюдает, думая о двух вещах:

Он хочет, чтобы Найл это видел.

Что, блять, не так с этим парнишей?

Потому что с виду это безобидные рукопожатия и приветствия, но в его глазах лишь настораживающая пустота, он смотрит на всех как на собственные игрушки, как на вещи, которые не покинут его, пока он сам их не выкинет, потому что ненастоящие, неживые. Что-то не так, не так с этим Гарри, с его темными зелеными глазами, не выражающими ничего, со слишком идеальными губами, не показывающими ни единой эмоции, с его плавными движениями, но будто замороженным состоянием. 

И с ямочками, с этими детскими ямочками, дополняющими наигранную невинность и притягивающими очарование, и со сладким, легким, привлекающим внимание поведением, контрастирующим с чем-то, чему Луи не может найти объяснения. Есть в нем что-то неправильное, ужасно неправильное. 

И кто Луи такой, чтобы ему не стало любопытно?

Гарри медленно поворачивается, оторвавшись от Лиама и двигается туда, где сидит Луи. Он останавливается, задумывается, будто наслаждается ситуацией и рассматривает Луи — наверное, это вообще первый раз за все время, когда он его замечает — глаза медленно двигаются сверху вниз по его телу. Никаких чувств, лишь оценивающий взгляд, раздражающий оценивающий взгляд. Он криво ухмыляется.

\- Привет, голубые глазки.

Для кого-то это может быть и мило, но не для Луи. Это отвратительно, грязно и дешево. Будто его покупают в каком-то подпольном ночном клубе. 

Он подносит сигарету ко рту, глубоко затягивается и выдыхает прямо в лицо Луи, даже не прервав зрительный контакт. 

И это уже слишком, он ведет себя так, словно Луи — дешевка, мусор. И нихера это не впечатляет. Луи не отвечает, лишь продолжает смотреть в глаза и молчать. 

А Гарри стоит и ждет, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, будто для него обращаться вот так с людьми — обычное дело. Продолжает смотреть. Продолжает курить. 

Зейн прерывает тишину спокойным, тихим голосом. 

\- Это Луи. Он новенький. Отличный парень.

Внутри Луи улыбается комплименту, хоть никогда этого и не признает, но снаружи его лицо выглядит холодно, голубые глаза сощурены, пытаются заглянуть внутрь Гарри. 

\- Ох, новая игрушка? - интересуется Гарри с детской очаровательностью, он открыто флиртует, это видно, но Луи не интересуют эгоисты и мудаки.

\- Я тебе не игрушка, спасибо, обойдусь, - отвечает Луи и делает глоток вина. 

Лиам смотрит широко открытыми глазами то на них, то на Зейна, а тот, по всей видимости, только наслаждается развитием ситуации.

Гарри едва ли затронут словами, лишь ухмыляется еще больше, кладет руку на спинку кресла Луи. Тушит сигарету и плавно наклоняется. 

\- И это прекрасно, но, милый, ты сидишь в моем кресле, - улыбка становится еще противней, - но я не против поделиться. 

Луи сжимает подлокотники, чтобы не ударить Гарри по лицу — это было бы грубо, он же все же гость этого праздника. Стараясь сохранять хладнокровие, он трясет головой, пытаясь убрать волосы, и натягивает фальшивую улыбку.

\- Здесь и еще места есть, Кудряшка. 

Его глаза тут же темнеют. 

\- Меня зовут Гарольд. 

\- Да я и в первый раз слышал. 

Гарри резко выпрямляет плечи, смотря на Луи как коршун на добычу. 

\- Не думаю, что он пересядет, - мягко добавляет Зейн. 

Вблизи его взгляд пугает еще больше. Вместо эмоций, признаков жизни или хоть чего-то светлого лишь стена, холодная темная стена, ограждающая мальчика от остального мира. И сложно оторвать взгляд. 

И совсем на секунду там мелькает что-то настоящее, что-то живое, но уходит так же внезапно, ставя все на места, опять заполняя взгляд равнодушием. 

Гарри пожимает плечами.

\- Хорошо, могу и постоять. Я не особо привередливый. 

И это, блять, такая ужасная ложь, что вся комната взрывается от смеха.

\- Луи хороший, - говорит Эдвард Гарри, сладко улыбаясь, - он смешной. 

\- Ох, так ты смешной? - резко и фальшиво восторгается Гарри; Луи скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Даже слишком. Окажи услугу? - Просит Луи Эдварда, кивая на бутылку вина, протягивая пустой бокал.

\- Я окажу тебе услугу любого вида, - резко прерывает Гарри, поигрывая бровями, Лиам тихо хихикает. Предатель. 

\- Не думаю, что ты справишься, не по силам, - пропевает Луи, не смотря в его сторону, а вот теперь смеется Зейн. 

Гарри не отвечает сразу, вместо этого достает сигару и отсекает кончик. 

\- Теперь понимаю, почему он тебе нравится, Зейн, - мурлыкает он. - Он очень милый. И такой маленький.

Луи моментально становится красным (он ненавидит, когда его называют мелким, пиздец ненавидит) и впивается в Гарри взглядом. 

\- Не стоит говорить так, будто меня здесь нет, Кудряшка. 

\- Гарольд.

\- Кто?

Гарри расплывается в улыбке, с наслаждением затягиваясь. 

\- Ты такой маленький. Ну и ну! - щелкает языком, - ты стоишь сейчас, что ли? Ох, нет, ты сидишь, точно. 

И это даже нельзя назвать подколом — это просто жутко глупая шутка, он прекрасно понимает, что Гарри говорит это, чтобы лишь позлить Луи, но тот всегда был жертвой собственного темперамента, не хватает спокойствия и сейчас. 

Луи встает со стула. 

\- Хочешь сыра? - слишком резко спрашивает он, черт, почему его вообще так волнуют какие-то ебаные слова?

И он должен бы вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что могло бы быть куда хуже, но Гарри широко растягивает рот, обнажая красивые ровные зубы хищника, слишком открытая улыбка, но в то же время слишком поверхностная. 

\- Вы такой любезный хозяин, Луи Томлинсон, - он решает нападать вежливо и почтительно. 

\- У тебя уродские волосы, - неожиданно выплевывает Луи. Ох, замечательно, обзывания из детского садика. 

Но, видимо, он говорит что-то очень ужасное, потому что парни позади ахают, а улыбка Гарри тут же сходит на нет. 

И опять — вот, опять этот миллисекундный огонек чего-то живого, заменяющийся на пустотную скукоту. 

\- Ты уже был на гребле? Майкл все время просит сходить, но я не могу найти время.

И вот Гарри уже обращает внимание лишь на Зейна, ждет ответа на вопрос, напрочь позабыв о Луи. 

С одной стороны, Луи благодарен, иначе он бы его убил, но с другой — теперь отвращения к нему даже больше. Это лишь доказывает, что Гарри играет с Луи, решил, применив свое обаяние, получить себе еще одного мальчика на побегушках, но как только понял, что Луи просто так не вознесет его в ранг богов, сразу же сдался. 

Оставшееся время проходит за разговорами и смехом, Гарри прислоняется к креслу Луи, периодически дискутируя с Зейном и Лиамом о непостоянстве чего-то там, и постоянно смотрит в сторону Луи, внимательно и пристально. Но не ради интереса, а, скорее, ради желания что-то доказать. 

Игнорирование - лучший выход.

Луи полноценно наслаждается окружающей его компанией: шутит, смеется, дурачится, протестует, перебивает. Лиам наблюдает за ним с восторгом, будто Луи пробуждает в нем чувства бунтаря. Зейн веселится в своей собственной манере, держится длинными тонкими пальцами за подлокотники, откидывается на спинку кресла, нахально, но добро улыбается, оглядывая все вокруг. Словно оживший король картин девятнадцатого века. Если они подружатся, Луи обязательно купит ему корону. 

Луи все время чувствует на себе взгляд Гарри, но игнорирует его, рассказывая истории, заставляющие всех смеяться.

Постепенно все начинают расходиться. У Эдварда уроки музыки, у Филиппа — встреча, Лайл очень устал, а Джордж спешит к своей девушке. Один за одним комната пустеет, оставляя лишь Луи, Зейна, Лиама и Гарри (все еще стоящего возле кресла Луи и смотрящего на него, потому что он упрямый ублюдок, которому нравится раздражать людей). Луи бы тоже пора уходить. 

Он встает, разглаживая низ рубашки и игнорируя пристальный взгляд. Идет попрощаться к Зейну, стоящему возле окна вместе с Лиамом (потому что Зейн делает все правильно и наслаждается компанией лишь с подобающими людьми, а не с пустыми надушенными оболочками якобы живых существ). 

\- Что ж, спасибо еще раз, приятель. Я замечательно провел время. Это был самый лучший ужин в мире! - дружелюбно говорит Луи. 

Губы Зейна дергаются в ухмылке, а Лиам выхватывает из рук Луи телефон и записывает свой номер. 

\- Пиши нам, когда захочешь, окей? - поясняет Лиам, - у нас твой номер тоже есть. Так что обязательно соберемся еще, - он широко улыбается, возвращая телефон обратно. 

\- Э, да, конечно. Дай знать, когда в следующий раз соберетесь. Обязательно примкну к вам. 

Зейн, легко обнимающий Лиама за талию, все это время смотрит за плечо Луи, и когда Луи хочет повернуться и посмотреть, на что тот уставился, Зейн говорит:

\- Гарри, ты ведь проводишь Луи, да? 

Что он сказал?

Гарри бесовски улыбается: 

\- Конечно. 

Луи с трудом подавляет в себе желание что-нибудь кинуть в Зейна.

\- Я в состоянии найти дорогу сам, - говорит он, останавливаясь на каждом слове, и пристально смотрит в глаза Зейну.

Видимо, они решили над ним поиздеваться, потому что теперь подхватывает Лиам:

\- Гарри хорошо знает эти места. Это так, на всякий случай, - на этих словах Зейн недвусмысленно улыбается, вот мерзавец же, он это специально сделал. 

Зейн пытается их познакомить? Свести вместе?

Ну, блять, нет. Ни за что. 

\- И умеет поддерживать разговор, - добавляет Гарри, накидывает шарф и шагает в сторону Луи, - я очень приятный собеседник, - его тон и наглая улыбка говорят совершенно об обратном.

Ох, точно, он же думает, что чертовски обаятелен и все будут на него вешаться, стоит только улыбнуться. 

\- Я что-то сомневаюсь, - равнодушно говорит Луи, смотря прямо в глаза. 

\- Пойдем? - не обращая на едкость внимания, спрашивает Гарри, протягивая ладонь. 

И может, потому что Зейн и Лиам так пристально и ожидающе смотрят или, может, потому что Луи жутко вымотался и у него не хватает сил спорить, он глубоко вздыхает, закатывает глаза и берет его за руку.

***

Они, наконец, спускаются и выходят на улицу, и Гарри успешно удается превратиться в еще более эгоистичного мудака.

Он рассказывает о себе, его безупречных оценках, стремлении со всеми дружить, о том, что его никто не понимает (мда, актер он дерьмовый) и заходит настолько далеко, что даже сравнивает глаза Луи с летним небом. 

Это — холодная пустая лесть, и кто-нибудь другой может бы и клюнул на это, Луи же лишь старается не издавать звуки, будто его сейчас вырвет. 

\- Я хочу показать тебе сад, - вдруг говорит Гарри, останавливается и поворачивается к Луи. - Это мое самое любимое место в мире. Ты должен пойти — они будут вдохновлять тебя, даже во снах. 

Даже во снах? Что он несет? 

\- Мне абсолютно не интересны сады, но попытка хорошая, - огрызается Луи, освобождая руку, делает шаг в сторону. 

Гарри смотрит на Луи, на секунду даже кажется, что он обижен. Или в замешательстве. Неважно, что — его лицо в первый раз за все время показывает хоть какую-то эмоцию.

\- Надеюсь, это шутка?

\- Нет. Если я захочу посмотреть на цветочки, я просто прогуглю их. Для меня нет особой разницы, - Луи пожимает плечами и идет вперед, очень надеясь, что Гарри не пойдет за ним. 

\- Я провожу тебя, - неуверенно зовет он, и, к облегчению, не пытается догнать. 

\- И зачем мне это, Кудряшка? 

\- Гарольд, - инстинктивно отвечает Гарри, раздраженно смотря на спину уходящего; Луи буквально видит в своем воображении картинку — Гарри завалил проект, названный 'Луи Томлинсон'. Луи — не игра, но даже если бы был, Гарри бы не выиграл. - Я лишь хочу быть вежливым. Где твои манеры, Луи Томлинсон?

Луи останавливается, поворачивается назад и видит Гарри, стоящего на том же месте. 

\- Мне не нужны манеры. Я говорю, что думаю, и думаю, что говорю. И мне плевать, что подумают другие. Попробуй жить так же, вдруг понравится. 

И без единого лишнего слова поворачивается и уходит. 

\- До свидания...? - тихо говорит Гарри, даже спрашивает. 

Но Луи его игнорирует.

Потому что ужасно раздражен.

Он даже не знает, почему этот краткий разговор разозлил его. Взбесил. Наполнил яростью, горечью и досадой. Черт. 

Он не знает, что делает здесь, что ему делать со своей жизнью, как он будет выживать до конца учебного года, знает лишь одно:

Луи Томлинсон ненавидит Гарри Стайлса до глубины души.


	7. VI

\- Пиздец, он - самый невыносимый человек на моей памяти! - врывается Луи в их квартиру, все еще не отошедший от встречи.

Найл лежит, растянувшись на диване, ноутбук на животе, чипсы и на нем, и на полу, пустые пивные бутылки лежат под столом. По телевизору идет футбольный матч, очевидно, лишь для фонового звука, так как Найл не обращает на него никакого внимания. 

\- Все настолько плохо?

\- Ужасно! - Луи восклицает, снимая обувь и стягивая джемпер, - я даже не знал, что такие люди существуют. Не могу поверить, что мы состоим из одних и тех же атомов. У него где-нибудь вставлен компьютерный чип, уверен, таких людей не существует в природе, Найл, это робот, монстр без чувства приличия или вообще хоть каких-нибудь чувств! - На выдохе произносит он буйную тираду, стараясь стянуть с себя брюки. 

Найл поднимает брови и подносит бутылку пива к губам, наблюдая как Луи быстрым шагом идет к своей комнате. 

\- Правда? Ко мне он всегда хорошо относится. 

\- Хорошо? Хорошо, блять? Найл, в твоей блондинистой голове осталось хоть что-нибудь, кроме ликера? Или твое воспитание в детстве, наполненное серебряными ложками, затуманило весь здравый смысл? - Он тараторит, останавливаясь посередине комнаты, пытаясь снять свою удлиненную рубашку (а может, это рубашка Найла, уже не вспомнить). 

Пиво допивается залпом. 

\- Нет, со здравым смыслом у меня все в порядке. Я жутко голоден, сходим чуть позже куда-нибудь? 

Луи игнорирует его вопрос, стараясь унять ярость и гнев, выливающиеся из него. 

\- Найл, да я его сожгу нахер, если увижу! Я даже не знаю, блять, как буду теперь просто терпеть существование этого куска говна, мерзотного мудака, ебаного-

\- Воу, воу, - прерывает Найл, поднимая руки перед собой, наверное, думая, что это действие успокоит Луи. - Он не может быть настолько плохим. Ты ж его от силы пару часов знаешь!

\- Уж поверь, пары часов хватило по горло!

\- Окей, окей, что случилось? Что он сказал? 

\- Что он сказал? ЧТО ОН СКАЗАЛ? Все сказал! Он говорил о себе, о своих достижениях, говорил о своих деньгах и-

\- Он так много разговаривал? - удивленно интересуется Найл, вставая и шагая к Луи (теперь сидящему за столом с сжатыми кулаками), - он всегда таким тихим казался. 

\- Это шутка? Ты смеешься или что? Он совсем не тихий. Он только и делает, что открывает свой рот да беспрестанно тявкает как ебаный маленький кудрявый... пудель, - заканчивает Луи, для эффекта стукая кулаком по столу.

\- Зейн? Зейн Малик. Зейн Малик тявкает как пудель, - повторяет Найл, наклоняясь над столом напротив Луи, расставив руки. 

Луи хмурит брови.

\- Кто-что-Зейн? Нет. Нет! Блять, Найл, не Зейн Малик! У него все замечательно, хороший парень. Нет, Гарри Стайлс! Иисусе, - Луи подносит руку ко рту, - я даже его имя произнести не могу, сразу тошнить начинает. 

\- Оу, Гарри? - удивленно переспрашивает Найл. Он смотрит на Луи и широко улыбается. С каждым смешком лучики возле глаз будто становятся глубже. - Да, я предполагал, что он там будет. Он тебе не нравится?

\- Блять, ты издеваешься?

Найл улыбается. 

\- Но все любят Гарри Стайлса. - Он пожимает плечами, издеваясь над Луи, и падает в кресло напротив него. 

\- Ну раз так, значит у всех расстройство личности. Найл, - Луи смотрит на него, глаза широко раскрыты, рука на груди, - я искренне считаю, что он - дьявол. С ним что-то не так. Он жестокий, бессердечный, холодный-

\- Это не те слова, которые я обычно слышу, когда описывают Гарри Стайлса, - Найл прерывает, широко подняв брови. - Ты уверен, что о том парне говоришь? 

\- О да. Уверен. Гарри 'Гарольд' Стайлс, да? Он не в порядке, чувак. Когда он разговаривает, у меня появляется ощущение, будто он читает по тексту, будто строчки из пьес. Он говорит то, что другие хотят от него слышать, даже если сам так не думает. Он ведет себя, будто он — душа компании, будто все его хотят в любых смыслах этого слова—

\- Но ведь, наверное, так и есть. 

\- Да плевать мне, есть или не есть. Но если это и правда — если это правда — я отказываюсь в это верить — иначе в каком ебанутом мире мы тогда живем?! - Луи уверен, что его голос уже почти перешел в крик, но плевать, его щеки горят от эмоций, волосы потеряли свою безупречную форму укладки от постоянного запускания в них руки.

\- Ну, он довольно своеобразный малый. Я видел лишь его лучшие стороны — он всегда показывал мне, как правильно проводить время. Но все же, да, есть в нем что-то, из-за чего я ему не доверяю, - заканчивает Найл, усмехнувшись. 

\- Мягко говоря, - бубнит Луи. - Я ведь серьезно говорю. Если я увижу его еще раз, могу просто снести ему башку. 

\- Хей, успокойся! - смеется Найл, наклоняясь через стол, чтобы похлопать Луи по спине. - Ты не увидишь его еще раз, если сам этого не захочешь! Все в порядке!

\- Да. Да, ты прав. И это хоть немного утешает. 

Найл кивает и поднимается. 

\- Я голодный. Хочешь тортик? - он спрашивает, наклоняясь и смотря в холодильник. 

\- Не, иди нахуй, - устало говорит Луи, подпирая щеку ладонью.

В квартире воцаряется тишина, слышна лишь возня Найла — он достает большую коробку из холодильника и роется в ящике для приборов в поиске вилки. Луи не хочет даже думать о Гарри Стайлсе, говорить — тем более.

Но. 

\- Итак, какова его история? - спрашивает он, даже не виня себя за любопытство. Затем: - А вообще, ладно. Беру слова назад. Забудь. Не хочу ничего слышать. И знаешь почему? Потому что не хочу знать информацию любого вида, хоть как-то связанную с Гарри Стайлсом. Даже если эта информация о тех, кто просто знает, кто такой Гарри Стайлс. Идеально было бы, если бы я просто забыл о его существовании. С этого момента и начнем. 

Найл смеется с полным ртом шоколадного торта, начинает расхаживать по комнате с коробкой, выковыривая оттуда сладкую массу вилкой и иногда подпрыгивая, будто танцуя.

(Светлый. Это самое лучшее слово, которым можно описать Найла. Светлый.)

\- Ну, - он кладет в рот еще кусок, - он сын Деса Стайлса. Это всем известно.

Что? Нет. Не всем. 

\- Деса Стайлса? - пауза, - Тот знаменитый чувак? Который из группы Сrue? Который пел Nine Dreams? 

\- Ага.

\- Чувак с обложек всех журналов? Тот самый, который побил все рекорды? Это о нем всегда говорили на телевидении, радио и всем остальном? Который всегда занимал первое место в Топ Рок-Групп Девяностых? 

Луи пытается оставаться спокойным и не гневаться на свою жизнь, но РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, блять, какой же он счастливчик — Гарри Стайлс — сын солиста одной из его любимых групп. 

\- Да, он. 

\- Из Crue? - переспрашивает он, не веря ушам. 

\- Да. 

Нужно отдохнуть, нужно просто переварить информацию. 

Он смотрит в пространство, краем глаза замечая, как Найл выливает в себя бокал воды или водки, затем вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки. Луи бы тоже сейчас не помешал бокальчик, чтобы хотя бы мозг принял только что выданные факты. 

\- Но он же психически нездоров, да?

\- Еще как. Он просто пиздец какой хаос, я его только так могу назвать. Мой отец говорил, что с ним невозможно работать. Он просто не знает, где этот мужчина половину времени, а если на месте, то не знаешь, в каком он настроении и как с ним разговаривать. 

Луи проглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком - черт, это довольно личное грязное бельишко, в котором не хотелось бы копаться хотя бы по личным моральным устоям. Найл опрокидывает еще стопку, облизывая губы. 

\- Я даже не знаю, дома ли он сейчас живет. Может он вообще на лечении лежит.

К черту мораль. 

\- На лечении? - шокировано повторяет Луи. - За что? Наркотики или...?

\- Нет, сейчас он чист, думаю. Лишь думаю. Мой отец никогда не был уверен. У него постоянно случаются срывы. Затем госпиталь приводит его в порядок и отправляет домой. 

\- Значит, он псих.

\- Это еще мягко сказано. 

Луи кивает, скорее самому себе, чем Найлу, прочищает горло, в голову лезут мысли о последствиях такого образа жизни и том, как это могло отразиться на Гарри. Он встает и подходит к Найлу, стараясь держать голову прямо.

\- Итак, - он встает рядом, прочищая горло и забирает стакан из рук Найла. - Я думаю, Гарри даже не в курсе ситуации. Я даже не уверен, признает ли он, что кто-то кроме него существует в мире. - Он делает глоток - ох, да, это водка. Вздрагивает, пытаясь проглотить жидкость, Найл смотрит, забавляясь выражением его лица. 

\- Вот здесь ты, может, и прав. Он не особо расстраивался, когда умерла его мать. 

\- ... Его мама умерла?

\- Да, одна из них. Не уверен, настоящей она была матерью или нет. Их несколько было. 

Ебануться. 

\- Как она умерла?

Найл пожимает плечами.

\- Никто не знает. Новость очень быстро замяли, так что, наверное, передоз или что-нибудь из этой сферы. 

Из этой сферы? Луи буквально чувствует, как его лицо бледнеет. 

\- Все же наркотики, наверное. Учитывая, что его сестра - наркоманка.

Чем дальше, тем хуже.

\- У него сестра есть?

\- Да. Она очень знаменитая модель. Джемма Стайлс. Слышал о ней?

Луи качает головой.

\- Я не совсем по части... моделей. Ну, женщин в целом. 

Найл ухмыляется. 

\- В общем, она очень красивая. Но тоже до ужаса хаотичная личность. Растила Гарри, а когда он уже мог позаботиться о себе сам, ушла, будто ее и не было. 

\- Это было после того, как умерла их мать?

\- Да, - рефлекторно отвечает Найл. Его взгляд голубых глаз блуждает по углам комнаты. - Я помню то время, когда умерла их мама. Гарри тогда даже не казался особо расстроенным. 

Луи округляет глаза - что??

\- Он не казался особо расстроенным, когда умерла его собственная мать? - в повышенном тоне повторяет Луи. - Что, блять? С кем я вообще встретился тогда? С чудовищем? С настоящим чудовищем? Я будто красная шапочка, только что столкнувшаяся с гребаным большим злым волком. 

Найл закатывает глаза, но широко улыбается. 

\- Все с тобой в порядке. И с Гарри все в порядке. Может, он не всей душой и телом, так сказать, здесь, но он не опасный. Кроме того, ты больше его не увидишь. 

\- Не обязательно. На самом деле, я уже успел полюбить Зейна и Лиама, - Луи задумчиво объясняет, - и остальные парни милые. Лишь когда пришел Гарри, у меня свело зубы. Если они предложат, я с удовольствием пойду к ним еще раз. - Он тяжело вздыхает и кладет голову на плечо Найла. - Что мне делать? Они, вроде как, хорошие друзья и мне вряд ли удастся полностью избегать его. 

\- Ха, они определенно хорошие друзья. Зейн и Гарри были сводными братьями. 

Сюжет становится все более сложным и захватывающим. 

\- Что? - Луи резко выпрямляется.

\- Я тебе уже говорил. 

\- Нихера подобного!

\- Когда ты спрашивал о Зейне, я упомянул, что его мама вышла замуж за Деса Стайлса. 

\- Значит я не слушал. Как такое вообще могло произойти? Мира слишком шикарная женщина, чтобы выйти за такого! - Нет, Луи не знает ее лично, но он смотрел все ее фильмы, а это - самый лучший способ узнать человека. 

\- Откуда мне знать. Но они недолго вместе были, может, года два, - Найл пожимает плечами. 

\- Блять. Значит, они очень близки. Раз они братья. Или бывшие братья. Или кто бы то ни было еще. Вообще похер, - Луи кладет голову на плечо Найла, закрывая глаза от безнадежности. - И хуже всего то, что Зейн пытается нас свести. 

Найл напрягается, - Да ладно? - И звучит, будто совсем не удивился. 

\- Да. Он, наверное, думает, что это смешно. Они там все такие, ну, испорченные?

\- Все, что знаю лично я, - говорит Найл, но голос уже успел вернуться к своем нормальному легкому тону, - это то, что Зейн - парень хороший. Он дохуя богатый и влиятельный, его отец еще тот мудачила, но сам он хороший. Лиам Пейн-

\- О, это его фамилия?

\- Ага. Он мальчик Зейна и тоже хороший. Хотя не уверен, можно ли ему доверять. 

От этих словах Луи чуть было не открыл рот. 

\- Что? Но почему? Он кажется там самым милым и приветливым. Так оно и было, в принципе. 

\- Нет никаких конкретных причин. Он просто очень любит тусоваться.

\- Тусоваться? - Перебивает Луи. - Мы вообще об одном и том же человеке говорим? Он вел себя как бабушка в оранжерее. 

\- Я не говорю, что он как Гарри Стайлс, но проводить время с алкогольной пользой он уж точно любит. А еще он прекрасно осознает, что люди хотят от него слышать и что не хотят.

\- То есть, он фальшивка? 

\- Не, не фальшивка. Он милый парень, который умеет, если захочет, играть людьми. Очень умный. И воспитанный, как ты уже заметил. В общем, просто будь осторожен с этим, окей? 

\- Окей, - согласился Луи, наблюдая за Найлом. - А Зейн? С ним я тоже должен быть начеку? 

\- Не. Только если ты сам этого не почувствуешь. Но, - Найл замолчал, - особенно будь осторожен с Гарри. 

Голова кружится от всего. Слишком много предупреждений. Слишком много информации. 

\- Ты же говорил, что он удивительный и его все любят. И что он не опасный, - с ноткой отчаяния проговорил Луи. 

\- Не опасный. Но с ним что-то не так, так что, просто знай. 

\- Ты так говоришь, потому что у тебя есть особые причины так думать или просто так?

Найл закусил губу, выглядя слишком серьезно для своего обычного состояния. 

\- Нет, ничего особенного. Просто я видел его в те моменты, когда будто даже небо сгущалось из-за его темного поведения. А еще он трахает все, что движется, так что, не дай ему воспользоваться собой, - строго сказал Найл, смотря прямо в глаза. 

Луи улыбнулся, несмотря на ситуацию. Найл ведет себя как мамочка-наседка, а учитывая то, что его собственная мама (которая все еще не позвонила ему с того момента, когда Луи оставил голосовое сообщение о том, что ей нужно следить за сестрами, а не за ним) никогда не давала советов, даже глупых, но хоть как-то выражающих беспокойство, его это затронуло.

\- Оооу, Найлер! - подразнил Луи, ущипнув и потрепав за щеку, - ты заботишься обо мне, прямо как мамочка!

\- Иди нахуй, - засмеялся он, но ничего не отрицая. 

\- Я ценю это, друг, - сказал Луи с большой серьезностью, чем планировалось, надеясь, что улыбка это скрыла. - Но в следующий раз, когда меня куда-то пригласят, ты пойдешь со мной. 

\- Прости. Это не мой круг общения. Они слишком претенциозные и... странные. Они устраивают чаепития, играют в крокет, говорят о театре и... нет. Я наглотался этого в детстве. 

\- М, да, ну, что ж, ты все равно пойдешь. А теперь, давай поиграем в ФИФА, а потом ты сводишь меня на ужин, да? Проигравший несет Рори от паба до квартиры. 

\- Побереги свою спинку, Томмо.

\- Ты бы себе это сказал, Найлер, - сказал Луи, нисколько не обращая внимания на прозвище.

***

Два часа спустя на телефон Луи пришло сообщение, он даже не отреагировал на это, привыкнув, что его социальная жизнь заполнена лишь Найлом, и что ему вряд ли кто-то еще напишет. 

\- Кто это? - спросил Найл, не отрываясь от игры на экране. 

Луи кинул джойстик на колени и потянулся за телефоном. 

\- Лиам, - удивленно сказал он. 

Он прочитал текст вслух.

 _"Друг! Так хорошо, что мы познакомились с тобой. Мы вчера так хорошо провели время. Завтра устраивается вечеринка в отеле Прайор. Будет замечательно, если ты придешь. :)"  
_  
 _"Звучит круто. Ты устраиваешь?"  
_  
 _"Гарри."  
_  
\- Ох, - вздыхает Луи, привлекая внимание Найла.

\- Что случилось?

 _"Отправь мне координаты, а там уже посмотрим"  
_  
 _"Замечательно!"  
_  
\- Наааааайл! - внезапно кричит Луи, падая лицом на диван. - Я расстроен, - глухо бормочет он сквозь подушку. 

\- Почему ты расстроен? - сразу же отвечает Найл. И, ладно, Луи признает, что у Найла терпение святого. 

\- Потому что меня только что пригласили на вечеринку, которую устраивает Гарри, и я ненавижу Гарри, и могу совершить убийство на милой вечеринке, тем самым поставлю под угрозу все мое будущее, разрушу свою благополучную жизнь и увеличу статистику убийств в городе.

\- Ты слишком драматизируешь.

\- Я не драматизирую. Я говорю искренне и от всего сердца выражаю свои чувства, - он поднимает голову, тем самым говоря громче, - и если это плохо, я все равно не изменюсь. 

\- Окей, я понял. Удачи тебе с-

\- Пожалуйста, пойдем.

\- Нет, - отрезал Найл. 

\- Да ладно тебе! - возразил Луи и приблизился к Найлу, - Ты им понравишься! Ты такой же богатый, как и они! И ты ладишь со всеми, даже с той полной старой каргой, которая бросает на меня недовольные взгляды, когда мы проверяем почту. Будет весело!

\- Мне нравится Мэри, - под настойчивым взглядом Найлу пришлось отложить джойстик в сторону. - Когда вечеринка?

\- Завтра.

\- Оп, а я не могу завтра. Честно. У меня завтра гребля. 

\- Ты присоединился к команде по гребле?

\- Да. Просто захотелось чего-то нового, вдруг мне понравится. Хоть чем-то займусь. 

\- Хоть чем-то займешься? Что ты имеешь в виду? Тебе недостаточно твоего прекрасного соседа? Ты собираешься ходить туда каждый раз, когда я дома, я один и мне скучно? - Луи кладет руку на сердце, стараясь звучать как можно обиженнее. 

\- У тебя новые друзья. Все с тобой будет хорошо!

\- Говори, что хочешь, но мне не нравится быть брошенным. К тому же, я не из тех людей, которые бросают старых друзей ради новых. 

Чеширская улыбка расплывается по лицу Найла. 

\- Ты только что сказал, что мы друзья, - его указательный палец направлен прямо в лицо Луи.

-Нет, не сказал, - немедленно отвечает Луи, отклоняясь от пальца, будто его им собираются ударить. - Ты неправильно истолковал мое предложение. Я имел в виду... - Он не знает, что можно придумать и сдается, - заткнись, Найл. Я просто сказал, что ты должен прийти на вечеринку и не должен идти на уроки гребли, потому что туда ходят только чудики. 

\- Я пойду с тобой в следующий раз, окей? 

\- Но я не могу идти один! Мне нужен кто-то, с кем я могу поговорить! С кем я могу поплакать!

\- Ох, раз так, тогда я точно не иду, - смеется Найл. 

\- Найл! Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста?

\- Обещаю, в следующий раз иду. Обещаю. - Говорит он с максимальной искренностью, затем опять возвращается к игре, вновь включая джойстик. 

\- Хорошо. Окей. Я все понимаю. Готовься, я буду присылать фотографии моих слез, но все будет хорошо, конечно.

Найл кивает, соглашаясь. 

\- Все будет хорошо.

***

Когда пришло воскресенье, от Лиама до сих пор ничего не было слышно. 

\- Он тогда написал мне просто из вежливости. Ты был полностью прав, Найл. Он делает то, что от него ожидают другие. Он фальшивка. Без каких бы то ни было моральных устоев. 

Луи расхаживает по квартире назад и вперед, иногда останавливаясь и подпрыгивая к Найлу (который сидит на полу и бренчит на гитаре слова песни мальчик дэнни), чтобы сказать ему одно из предположений, или мыслей, или что бы то ни было.

\- ЭТО ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ПЕРВАЯ НЕДЕЛЯ, А МЕНЯ УЖЕ ОТВЕРГЛИ!! - громко говорит он, зажимая лицо Найла между ладонями. 

Найл смотрит на него сквозь стиснутые щеки, пальцами легонько играя грустную мелодию для эффекта. 

\- Ты можешь пойти на греблю со мной. 

Луи отпускает лицо Найла и смотрит на него сверху вниз. - Найл, серьезно, ты вообще слышишь, что говоришь? НЕТ, Я С ТОБОЙ НИ НА КАКУЮ ГРЕБЛЮ НЕ ПОЙДУ. - Отходит в сторону стола, - я выше этого. 

\- Тогда что ты будешь делать?

\- Уроки. Я буду лучшим на своем курсе и стану настолько умным, что мне не нужны будут никакие друзья. 

\- А как же я?

\- Ты не считаешься, ты - ирландец. 

Найл громко засмеялся.

\- Ты такой ебанутый, - сквозь смех сказал он, но голос был наполнен любовью. 

\- И ты все равно пойдешь на греблю? Даже при условии, что я буду дома один-одинешенек? - отчитал Луи, садясь рядом с Найлом на пол, скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени как хорошенький мальчик. 

Найл вздыхает, смеясь, откладывает гитару в сторону и выпрямляет спину. 

\- Ну, что ж-

И, как по звонку, телефон Луи вибрирует. 

Найл тянется за ним быстрее, чем Луи хотя бы успевает понять, что происходит. 

\- Это от Лиама! - он смеется, держа телефон так, что Луи не успевает его поймать. 

\- Что там написано? Он забирает слова о приглашении назад? Он, по-любому, просто ревнует, потому что Зейн меня хочет! 

\- Зейн хочет тебя? - он продолжает смеяться, только к его размахивающему руками, чтобы Луи не достал телефон, образу, еще и добавляется удивленное выражение лица. 

\- Да! Возможно! Не уверен!

Смахнув челку со лба, Найл выпрямляется и читает текст. 

Вечеринка через час в отеле Прайор. Возьми с собой плавки. Увидимся там! 

\- дочитывает и кидает телефон Луи.

\- Милое место. Повеселишься. 

А Луи все еще пытается принять информацию о плавках.

\- Там бассейн есть?

\- Да. И очень крутой!

\- Блять. Я не был в спортзале уже лет сто. И бледный, как луна! Я не могу выставить мое тело на обозрение, у меня так мало времени подготовиться! Я не иду, - заканчивает Луи, блокируя телефон. Найл закатывает глаза. 

\- Не будь придурком, просто иди. Будет весело. Кроме того, бледнее, чем Стайлс, ты быть не можешь. 

\- Ох, еще и он. Опять будет вести себя как засранец. Да он даже, наверное, не пустит меня в отель. Мудак. 

\- Если тебя пригласили мальчики, значит тебе можно. Теперь, блять, успокойся и иди собираться. Я тоже скоро ухожу. - Найл достает свой телефон и что-то в нем набирает. - Я пишу Рори, чтобы он мне купил кое-какие вещи. Тебе плавки нужны?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы Рори платил за мои плавки.

\- Он не платит, я плачу. 

\- Мне не нужны твои деньги. Я не благотворительная организация и могу себе позволить-

\- Окей, напишу, чтобы купил, - прерывает он. - Тебе черные?

\- Я отказываюсь отвечать. 

\- Не, голубенькие. Это лучше подчеркнет твои глаза, - непринужденно рассуждает он, будто знает, о чем говорит. Слишком уверенные рассуждения о моде от парня в огромной футболке, на которой написано crazy mofos. 

Луи может лишь улыбнуться. 

\- Оу, ты такой милый. Даже знаешь цвет моих глаз, - он подмигивает Найлу. 

\- Ты постоянно говоришь о своих глазах, Лу. Каждый день, с тех пор, как я тебя встретил, ты только и говоришь о том, что тебе нравится носить голубой, потому что это подчеркивает твои глаза. 

Ох. Точно. 

\- Заткнись. 

И прежде чем Найл скажет хоть что-то, Луи хватает несколько ягодок клубники, подпрыгивает к Найлу, кидает ему за шиворот и ускакивает по направлению к ванной.

\- Ты - мудак! - слышит Луи в ответ и закрывает дверь. 

Пора готовиться.

***

Найл пообещал, что уйдет только после того, когда Луи окончательно будет уверен, что он выглядит хорошо - и под хорошо подразумевается вид, будто он естественно растрепан, а не готовился целый час. 

Он играет на пианино, сочиняя песенки, издеваясь над Луи ('Луи, твои волосы в порядке, Луи хватит отбеливать свои пятки' 'Луи не девочка, Луи мальчик, но если бы он был, то только самой красивой принцесской в мире' 'Не будь мудаком, не будь говнарем, просто успокойся и скури косяк') Он такой умный. Чрезвычайно умный. Луи так потрясен его талантом. (Ложь)

Наконец, приезжает Рори, приносит несколько пакетов "Ральф Лорен" и передает их Найлу, маленький пакетик отдает Луи. 

\- Тебе, правда, не нужно было этого делать, - говорит Луи немного смущенно. 

Рори просто подмигивает.

\- Это моя работа, сынок. Не беспокойся. Но, будь уверен, они дали самые лучшие.

Прекрасно. 

\- Спасибо, приятель, - бубнит Луи, нерешительно рассматривая фирменный пакет. Он поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной. - Но я тебя отравлю, если ты выставишь меня посмешищем. Я хорош в зельях - тренировался.

Рори улыбается и спрашивает Найла, нужно ли ему что-то еще. 

\- Скажи Нельсону, что я буду готов через минуту!

И Рори уходит. 

\- Нельсон? Тут идти-то, Найл! Ты такой испорченный, - ругает Луи, медленно опустошая содержимое сумки. И, ну, они не так уж и плохи. Даже очень милые. - Твой помощник хорошо справился! - Кричит он, держа плавки над головой, - я буду одет там лучше всех. 

\- Будем надеяться, - кричит Найл в ответ и выходит из комнаты в новой только что купленной спортивной одежде, на поло по-прежнему висит бирка. Смешно выглядит. 

\- Иди сюда, мудило, - зовет Луи, качая головой, и отрывает бирку с воротника. Смотрит на него еще раз. - Вот теперь все. Красивый и чистый. Можешь идти. 

\- Тебе удачи на вечеринке, - улыбается Найл, ероша волосы Луи. - Покажи им, кто лучший!

\- Покажу, не волнуйся. И знай, буду писать тебе каждую секунду. 

Найл кивает головой и выходит за дверь. 

Итак.

Луи vs Вечеринка. 

Игра. Началась.


	8. VII

Луи приезжает на вечеринку на сорок пять минут позже, на нем джинсы, под которыми новые - и очень соблазнительные - плавки и белое поло Найла, которое он схватил в последнюю минуту. (Что можно сказать? У парня есть классная одежда. Ее немного, но она существует). Он в нужном месте - за стойкой регистрации он сказал имя Гарри, и те, вроде как, понимали, о ком он говорит - внутри очень даже неплохо, можно сказать, потрясающе, но нет ни единой души. 

Он пошел в ту сторону, куда ему указали. 

Закрытый бассейн, окруженный аркообразными окнами, стремящимися будто в небо. Безграничные кремовые стены, подчеркивающие глубину бассейна и сверкающую в нем воду, по которым вьются темные лианы с яркими цветами. Их слабый сладкий аромат контрастирует с запахом хлорированной воды. 

Все помещение разит богатством и излишеством.

Атмосфера, конечно, прекрасна. Но очень затратна, и Луи чувствует себя слишком не к месту со своими томсами и осуждающим взглядом. 

Девушки и мужчины расхаживают в роскошных купальниках, держа в руках стаканы с коктейлями, рюмки с ромом и бокалы с шампанским. Визжат и кричат, если кто-то обрызгивает их водой из бассейна, снимают вайны и фотографируются для инстаграма. 

В Луи просыпается желание сжечь их всех. Черт, да они и сгорят быстро, учитывая количество алкоголя в помещении. 

Возле бассейна расположен фонтан, создать который могли только великаны, он выплевывает какую-то пастельно-розовую воду. Это что-блять, серьезно? И да, там тоже есть люди. Они смеются и кричат, стараясь балансировать на носках на краю... чтобы выпить это? Окей.

\- Это фонтан с шампанским, клянусь богом, - бормочет Луи себе под нос. 

Картинка перед глазами становится только хуже.

Луи уже почти решил зайти (тут ходят официанты с тарелками крекеров, обмазанных черной икрой, а сбоку целая комната, где лишь курят сигары и смотрят футбол - заходи и забудься, давай же), но замечает Гарри Стайлса.

С соколом, сидящим на его руке.

Да, блять, Гарри Стайлс с соколом на руке. На нем защитная манжета от ладони до локтя и грязно-розовый костюм с серой атласной бабочкой. На вечеринке, проходящей в бассейне. 

Что происходит? 

\- Луи! - резко восклицает голос позади, хвала небесам, это Лиам. Лиам с черными обтягивающими плавками-боксерами (милые кубики, Лиам, десять очков Гриффиндору) и бокалом шампанского в руке. Рядом с ним Зейн, одетый в белую рубашку, чьи рукава завернуты до локтей, и строгие светло-коричневые брюки, шляпа, как всегда, на месте.

\- Ты здесь! Так рад, что ты пришел!

\- Почему ты всегда думаешь, что я не приду? - спрашивает Луи, пожимая руку Лиама, потом Зейна. 

Лиам пожимает плечами. 

\- Наверное, потому, что я бы дважды подумал, прежде чем идти на странные вечеринки, устраиваемые странными людьми, которых я едва знаю. 

\- Что ж. Я люблю странных людей, а странные вечеринки люблю даже больше, - лукаво улыбается Луи, заставляя Лиама засмеяться, а Зейна улыбнуться, - что сейчас происходит?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - озадаченно спрашивает Лиам.

\- Я прихожу сюда и вижу Гарри с птицей на руке, - объясняет Луи, стараясь звучать недоброжелательно. - Зачем это... нужно? - Вот кто, а Луи играть умеет. 

Зейн громко смеется, и это чудесный смех, мягкий и приятный, Луи даже немного гордится собой - Зейн довольно стойкий парень и видеть его прекрасную искреннюю улыбку, причиной которой являешься ты - очень ценно. 

\- Просто принес, - улыбаясь, ответил Лиам, - он очень милый. Хочешь погладить?

Луи уставился, приподняв брови.

\- И никто не видит в этом ничего странного? - его голос стал выше от удивления, - Что в его владении хищная птица? Я почти уверен, что это противозаконно. 

\- Нет, нет. Я и президент PETA хорошие друзья, все нормально, - Лиам легко улыбается. Он просто обязан сниматься в рекламе зубной пасты. 

Луи продолжает удивленно смотреть.

\- Президент - твой хороший друг?

\- Да, именно. 

\- Само собой, - тон голоса восстанавливается в норму, - тогда все понятно.

\- Он прекрасный человек.

\- Не сомневаюсь. 

Зейн ухмыляется.

\- Лиам дружит со всеми, кому за сорок.

\- Неправда!

\- Дружишь. Не нужно отрицать этого, милый, - Зейн смотрит на Луи. - Не волнуйся о птице. Я прослежу, чтобы он попал в хорошие руки. 

Луи улыбается в ответ и кивает, искренне удивленный. Разве Зейн не должен быть навевающей ужас силой, наполненной красотой и влиянием? Он больше похож на светлую искреннюю энергию, хорошо воспитан, наблюдателен. Еще и мозги есть. 

Луи абсолютно не знает его. 

Но сейчас это неважно, потому что у него есть гораздо более насущные проблемы. 

\- Черт, он идет сюда, - тихо говорит Луи, краем глаза увидев, что Гарри их заметил и неторопливо шагает навстречу, ровно держа птицу на руке. Он никогда не думал, что скажет такое. 

\- Луи Томлинсон, - глубокий хриплый голос промурлыкал сбоку, слова расплылись по стоящему рядом трио, как патока, забились под ногти Луи, заткнули уши. - Здравствуй, - развязно приветствует он своим привычным монотонным голосом. Глаза-бусинки сокола все это время раздражающе впиваются в Луи, словно заглядывают под кожу. 

\- Привет, - отвечает Луи, с отвращением оглядывая птицу. 

\- Парни, - Гарри кивает Лиаму с Зейном, и, фальшиво улыбаясь, смотрит на Луи. - Как твои дела?

\- Знаешь, что? Мне было бы гораздо лучше, если бы на твоей руке не сидел вымирающий вид. 

\- Они больше не под угрозой исчезновения. Популяция этого вида стремительно восстанавливается. 

\- Даже если так, на тебе все еще сидит гребаная птица. 

\- Клеопатрик. 

\- Прости? 

\- Его имя - Клеопатрик. - уточняет Гарри, его улыбка настолько широкая и добрая, что Луи мог бы поверить в ее подлинность, если бы не пустой взгляд. 

\- Клеопатрик? Ты серьезно? - фыркает Луи, смотря на птицу, и Клео-блять-патрик смотрит на него в ответ.

\- Это еще не самое худшее имя, - кротко говорит Зейн с улыбкой, держа руку за спиной Лиама. 

\- Когда-то давно он назвал кактус 'Хламидия', - объясняет Лиам, Гарри улыбается еще шире, показывая зубы, что сверкают под лучами солнечного света, проникающего через мансардные окна. 

\- Это прекрасное имя, - мягко говорит он, гладя Клеопатрика по голове. Его большие черные глаза на миг закрываются в удовольствии, реагируя на человеческое прикосновение, он выглядит, будто действительно наслаждается лаской.

\- Нелепое, - хмурится Луи, наблюдая за птицей.

\- Разве? Ну, мне нравится, - рассеяно говорит Гарри, блуждая пальцами по перышкам. Черт, чтобы с ним полноценно поговорить, потребуется каждый целый день? Каждое слово так медленно тянется. - Вон та девушка придумала имя.

\- Поэтому ты просто взял и назвал его _этим_? Ты не мог послушать чьи-нибудь еще предложения?

Лиам засмеялся, Зейн улыбнулся. 

\- Вообще, она назвала его Барни. Но мне не понравилось, поэтому я назвал его Клеопатрик. Но если бы она не придумала такое имя, я бы его не называл. 

\- То есть, птицу назвал ты? 

\- Правильно, Луи Томлинсон. 

Луи ненавидит, как Гарри произносит его имя; медленно, текуче, выделяя каждый слог, как молния, ударив в землю. Рвущийся по нитке шелк. Это не завораживает и не привлекает, лишь раздражает. 

\- Окей, скажи мне, зачем ты купил эту бедную птицу? - спрашивает Луи, прерывая вопрос Лиама о местонахождении уборной. 

\- Он мне нравится. Это мое новое увлечение. Ты любишь птиц? - Гарри, так же проигнорировав вопрос Лиама (который теперь стоит и показушно надувает губы, смотря на Зейна) тихо говорит, жмуря холодные зеленые глаза. 

\- Я не люблю птиц. Они везде срут, летают над головой, они не милые, и я не доверяю их глазам. Слишком пронизывающие взгляды. 

От слов Луи губы Гарри дергаются, будто сейчас широко улыбнутся, но на лицо опять возвращается невозмутимое выражение и глубокая, пугающая ухмылка. - Тогда держись от Клеопатрика подальше. Его взгляд очень проникновенный, - выговаривает он, медленно моргая. Он специально сделал так, чтобы выглядело зловеще. 

Луи сужает глаза, чувствуя, как мышцы напряглись от смешанных чувств тревоги и возмущения. 

\- Уверен, у меня не будет никаких проблем с этим. Особенно, если он все время будет с тобой. Теперь, милый, я пойду найду себе бокал шампанского и буду притворяться, что хорошо провожу время, - Луи поворачивается в поисках свободного места и отходит. 

\- Шампанское в фонтане. Бокалы для него - вон там, - Гарри указывает на башню на столе хрупких чистых бокалов, ожидающих пока их заполнят. 

Да, теперь подтверждено, фонтан с шампанским, пиздец. Как до такого вообще додумались? 

\- Ну разумеется, - пропевает Луи, не оглядываясь.

Жалко, что придется оставить Лиама и Зейна - двое единственных людей на этой вечеринке, которых он хотя бы немного знает, но ему до дрожи по телу нужно быть подальше от Гарри Стайлса, пока он не убил его и его маленькую птицу. 

Он подходит к бокалам, берет самый верхний и запивает свое раздражение сладким шипучим алкогольным напитком.

***

Несколько часов и много бокалов спустя Луи очень успешно поговорил с другими гостями.

Ну, может не совсем успешно.

Последний парень без остановки говорил о яхтах своего отца. 

\- Мы через столько прошли, даже не сосчитать. Один только мой брат разбил около десятки. Это, конечно, не проблема, мой отец ведь глава компании. У нас они всегда есть - уже места для них не хватает. 

Существуют люди, которые действительно находят такие разговоры интересными?

\- Ох, да, - поддельно соглашается Луи, кивая головой, будто он понимает проблему, - Мой отец владеет космической программой Британии, у нас тоже повсюду валяются старые ракеты и космические корабли.

\- Вау, правда? - заинтригованно спрашивает безымянный мальчик. 

Блять. 

\- Нет, это шутка. 

\- Ох.

Наступает неловкая тишина. 

\- М, а чем тогда владеет твой отец?

Вот теперь Луи официально вылезает из этого диалога. 

Луи уже давно разделся до плавок (и да, он все же поймал на себе несколько взглядов, так что может он не такой бледный и болезненный на вид, как думал) и грациозно поплавал, затем заметил Лиама с Зейном и остался рядом с ними. Лиам даже один раз прыгнул с Луи за компанию в бассейн, но Зейн не раздевался до плавательных шорт, предпочитая сидеть на мраморной скамье, элегантно куря сигарету и поправляя шляпу. Что и не очень-то удивило Луи - Зейн не похож на того человека, который с разбегу будет прыгать в бассейн. 

Сейчас он в одиночестве лежит на холодном полу комнаты, смотрит на солнечное голубое небо, видное через окно на крыше. Его волосы все еще влажные, пальцы шероховатые, и ему не хочется ни о чем волноваться, лишь наслаждаться тишиной и спокойствием уединения. 

Может, он должен написать Найлу.

Он тянется к своим брюкам, и путь перегораживает пара больших босых ног. 

Луи молится, воздает божеские почести, лишь бы это был не тот, о ком он думает. Он поднимает голову, чувствуя комок в животе. 

Да. 

Это он. 

Одет лишь в короткие розовые плавки. И, к удивлению Луи, у него есть татуировки. G на правом плече, A на левом, непонятные закорючки на ключицах и левом бицепсе. Маленькие картинки по всему телу; короны, треугольники, бриллианты, и что-то, похожее на рисунок кота, на запястье крохотный замок и знак Водолея. 

Интересно. (Нет.)

\- Ну, здравствуй, - говорит Гарри, наклонившись к Луи. Настолько низко, насколько могут себе позволить эгоистичные придурки. 

\- Где Клеопатрик? - спрашивает Луи, не имея желания отвечать на приветствие. 

\- Зейн смотрит за ним, - протягивает он, предлагая руку, - тебе помочь? 

\- Почему ты решил, что я хочу встать?

\- Поговорить со мной. Мне одиноко. 

\- Ты сейчас так шутишь, да?

Гарри широко ухмыляется, стоит все еще с вытянутой рукой. И, еще раз, Луи бы мог поверить в искреннюю кокетливость - если бы не эти чертовы глаза. Полностью отсутствующий взгляд, который будет преследовать Луи по ночам. 

Все же Луи принимает его руку, но лишь потому что его задница уже начала болеть, и резко встает. И Гарри целует его руку. 

Он действительно целует его руку, холодные губы против теплой кожи.

\- Мы не в Диснее. Не нужно этого, - бормочет Луи, кривясь, и вытаскивает из руки Гарри свою.

\- Хей. Я всего лишь был вежлив, - он улыбается, его кудряшки лезут прямо на глаза. 

\- Так и думал. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, Гарри широко улыбается, заведя руки назад, Луи следит за ним со скрываемым отвращением. 

\- Ты опять пытаешься меня соблазнить? - твердо спрашивает Луи после колебаний, руки скрестив на груди. 

\- Нет. И никогда не пытался. Я просто пытаюсь вести вежливый разговор, - мурлычет Гарри и смотрит вниз на привлекательные плавки Луи. - Но я был бы не особо против, разумеется, - его поведение грубое и унизительное, но к концу предложения Гарри улыбается, показывая ямочки, и наклоняет голову, поэтому Луи может понять, почему он опутывает столько наивных жертв. 

К сожалению для Гарри, Луи слишком далек от того, кого можно назвать наивным. 

\- Знаешь, как дешево это звучит? Ни одна из твоих детских шуточек на мне не сработает. У меня есть душа, хотя, ты вряд ли с этим знаком. 

Его улыбка уже не такая широкая, и Луи опять видит огонек - то краткое, мимолетное мгновение настоящих эмоций, слишком мимолетных, чтобы их заметить и быть уверенным в их существовании. Глаза снова пусты.

\- Тебя пугают мои татуировки? - внезапно спрашивает он, Луи даже ответить не может; что? Зачем он это сказал? Просто из ниоткуда? 

\- Ты спрашиваешь, напугала ли меня краска, навсегда застрявшая в твоей коже? Или ты имеешь в виду картинки, которые эта краска нарисовала? Потому что ни то, ни другое не кажется мне пугающим, можешь поверить. Вот большой черный орангутанг напугал бы. - С осуждением в голосе проговорил Луи, убрал волосы из глаз, положил руки на бедра. 

\- А что, если я набью орангутанга? 

\- Все еще нет. Ты хочешь меня напугать?

\- Ты хочешь быть напуганным?

\- Нет, что за херня. Не тупи и не задавай глупых вопросов. 

\- На самом деле, я гений. Я бы даже сказал необыкновенно одаренный. Все мои репетиторы так говорили. 

\- Мило. Но для гения у тебя слишком много ужасных и глупых татуировок. 

Улыбка Гарри пропала.

\- Нет, они не такие. 

\- Не, приятель, очень много. 

Теперь Гарри откровенно хмурится.

\- Мне они нравятся. 

Луи закатывает глаза и указывает на маленький замок на запястье Гарри, - вот эта неплоха, потому что она маленькая. Я, кстати, ненавижу татуировки. О, а здесь что? Что здесь написано? Имя твоей девушки? - нападающе спрашивает Луи, тыкая в татуировку, написанную жирным шрифтом, выглядывающую из-под часов Гарри. 

Гарри резким движением отдергивает руку, Луи еще никогда не видел в его глазах столько эмоций, поистине пронзающих его напряжением. Его блестящие зеленые глаза, без пафоса и пустой формальности, впиваются в Луи, и, черт. Первый раз Луи чувствует, что смотрит на реального человека, а не на манекен. 

Луи чувствует, будто он смотрит на настоящего Гарри Стайлса. 

\- Не прикасайся к моим часам, - единственное, что говорит он, и даже голос другой - без музыкальных нот и глумления, он низкий и монотонный. 

\- Почему? Потому что туда встроены настоящие бриллианты, как и положено всем миленьким богатеньким мальчикам? Не хочешь их запачкать? - реагирует он, чувствуя, как собственное терпение уже не выдерживает, старается выпустить наружу нрав.

На секунду Луи кажется, что Гарри его сейчас ударит, что кровь его всполыхнет в жилах, злость выйдет наружу, и Гарри покажет всего себя.

Но пламя потухает. 

Хмурый взгляд, живые глаза, его реальность - все потухает, их место занимает очередная очаровательная улыбка и безжизненный взгляд. 

\- Конечно, это настоящие бриллианты, - говорит Гарри своим привычным голосом. - Я никогда не понимал причин покупать фальшивку. Мне нравится, когда вещи настоящие, - добавляет он. Это что, не шутка, это он-то любит, когда все настоящее? 

\- Например, одной из причин может послужить цена, - сухо отвечает Луи. - Ну, знаешь, не все рождены в бескрайнем незаслуженном богатстве. 

Еще один танцующий огонек мелькает в нем на крохотную миллисекунду, сменяясь на широкую улыбку. 

\- Понимаю. Но для меня цена никогда не была проблемой.

Луи поджимает губы. 

Он может ответить ему тысячью разных саркастических фразочек. Он может раскритиковать его поведение в пух и прах.

Вместо этого, Луи делает вдох и выдох.

\- Я пойду, - говорит он и уходит.

***

Примерно полчаса спустя Гарри находит его снова и подходит к нему сразу же, как только Луи остается один, потому что Лиам и Зейн отошли наполнить свои бокалы.

\- Ты выглядишь ужасно трезвым. Ты точно достаточно выпил? - спрашивает он, подходя к Луи, на нем белая большая футболка, перекрывающая розовые плавки и большие странные сандалии на ногах. 

\- Ты вернулся. Разве ты не должен управлять вечеринкой? - бормочет Луи, поджав губы и стараясь не смотреть на раздражающее явление перед ним. 

\- Я управляю. Вот, разговариваю с любимым гостем, - он ухмыляется, смотря на Луи самым неискренним взглядом. Он больше выглядит скучающим, чем заманивающим, наверное, мысленно подбирает, что надеть завтра или какой наркотик принять следующим. 

\- Ты со всеми флиртуешь? Даже с Клеопатриком?

\- Особенно с Клеопатриком. И прежде чем ты успеешь спросить, отвечаю, он с моим знакомым. Я за ним присматриваю, не думай, что я плохой отец. 

\- Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься. А теперь, беги. Мне нужно личное пространство, плюс ко всему, уже темнеет - тебе нужно переодеться в твой вечерний наряд.

Гарри широко улыбается.

\- Откуда ты знаешь про мой вечерний наряд? Ты тоже с собой принес?

\- Не говори херни. 

\- Можешь одолжить что-нибудь у меня, если хочешь. 

\- Все еще говоришь херню. 

\- Можешь помочь мне раздеться, - медленно говорит он, ему, наверное, кажется, что это искушение, в то время как Луи чуть не выплюнул все шампанское, что он выпил за весь день. 

\- Господи! - восклицает он, полностью поворачиваясь к Гарри. - Не пойми меня неправильно, я очень хорошо знаю, что значит быть привлекательным, - Гарри поднимает бровь, - но ты правда веришь, что люди хотят тебя настолько сильно? Ты действительно думаешь, что такие слова нужны? Что такие слова вообще нужно говорить хоть кому-то? Ты говоришь такое дерьмо и выставляешь себе полным придурком. 

Гарри сразу же перестает улыбаться, глаза блистают огоньками, отсвечивающими от цветной подсветки в комнате. Луи замечает его часы и кольца на пальцах, сжимающихся в кулак. 

\- Могу я принести тебе чего-нибудь, - внезапно говорит он, не спрашивает, а неуступчиво настаивает.

\- Нет, спасибо, я, если что, и сам могу, - отвечает Луи, соответствуя тону Гарри.

Не постояв ни секунды, Гарри уходит прочь.

Победа.

***

Остаток вечеринки Луи был рядом с Лиамом и Зейном. 

Они смешались с толпой, Лиам с кем-то вежливо общался, пока Луи и Зейн смеялись над пьяными медленными подростками и милыми накуренными девушками. 

\- Я с ним в школу ходил, - Зейн слегка хихикает, показывая на мальчика, запрыгнувшего в фонтан без трусов, собирающего в ладони шампанское и пьющего прямо там. - От него всегда пахло клеем.

\- Он соответственно выглядит, - смеясь, соглашается Луи и чокается бокалом с Зейном. - За нашу свежесть! 

Зейн улыбается, делает глоток шампанского, ставит бокал у ног, вытаскивает длинный кейс и открывает его. Он предлагает сигару Луи, но тот отказывается. 

\- Ты должен постоянно ходить с нами куда-нибудь, - бормочет Зейн, губы обхватывают сигару, пока он поджигает в ней жизнь. 

Луи наблюдает, как пламя охватывает кончик сигары, и как губы Зейна идеально втягивают благоговейный дым.

\- Я могу убить твоего друга.

Зейн выдыхает дым сквозь улыбку. 

\- Только если он тебя первым не убьет.

\- И то правда, - смеется Луи. 

\- Я серьезно, приходи завтра. 

\- Ну если ты приглашаешь, окей, приду. Я приведу с собой своего соседа.

\- Кто он? 

\- Найл Хоран. Он тот ирландский-

\- Я его знаю. Хороший парень. Очень общительный.

\- Это еще мягко сказано, - Луи закатывает глаза, - Он веселый, да. С ним не соскучишься.

Зейн кивает, снова затягиваясь. 

\- Ты тоже веселый, - говорит он, смотря на Луи пронзающим взглядом с черными ресницами. Парень потрясающе красив. 

\- Я? - спрашивает Луи, удивленный такой искренностью. 

\- Да. Мне нравится, что у тебя нет никаких границ. Говоришь, что хочешь и кому хочешь. Это круто, - спокойно произносит он, заставляя Луи улыбнуться.

\- Иногда у меня из-за этого проблемы. 

\- Я за тобой присмотрю, - обещает Зейн и нежно касается плеча Луи, едва-едва, но искренне улыбаясь. 

\- Спасибо, приятель, - отвечает Луи, пораженный. 

Зейн кивает в ответ и глубоко затягивается. 

\- Кроме того, Лиаму ты тоже нравишься.

\- Мне что? - возникнув из ниоткуда, спрашивает Лиам, наконец освободившись от сноба, с которым ему пришлось разговаривать. 

\- Тебе нравится наш Луи, да? - спрашивает Зейн, широко улыбаясь, обнимая его за плечи. 

Луи не может не восхищаться тем, как красиво вместе смотрятся Зейн и Лиам; Зейн ни для кого так не улыбается. По крайней мере, Луи никогда не видел. 

\- Я люблю Луи, - подтверждает Лиам, смотря на Луи, - он веселый. 

\- Видишь, я же говорил, - Зейн улыбается, и Луи поднимает свой стакан.

\- За нас! - громко восклицает он, поднимая шампанское вверх. 

\- За нас! - хором повторяют они, позволяя холодному сладкому напитку потечь по горлу, еще никогда Луи не наслаждался алкоголем настолько сильно.

***

Вечер постепенно перетекает в ночь, света становится все меньше, музыка все громче, гости - более развязные и яркие. 

Иногда Луи замечает Гарри. 

Он отправил сокола куда-то в другое место, потому что здесь стало слишком шумно, да и он сам сейчас еле в состоянии следить хотя бы за своими заплетающимися ногами.   
Несмотря на его явное опьянение, он прекрасный хозяин. Он прихорашивается, позирует и смеется в нужное время, призывает всех желающих попробовать устрицы, щелкает пальцами, когда у кого-то пустой стакан и слегка прикасается к локтям собеседника, смеется над их шутками и улыбается прямо в глаза. 

Он полон дерьма, а люди этого не замечают. 

Люди верят ему и следуют за ним. Он как дрессировщик, бросающий вверх кольца, а люди прыгают в них и ждут от него сахарку. Комната наполнена смехом и плеском алкоголя, разливающегося по бокалам, Гарри в центре внимания, позирует для фотографий и выкрикивает поздравления в воздух, и крутится вокруг всех, как громкая, пьяная беззаботная балерина на вершине мира. 

Но почему никто не видит? Почему никто не замечает поверхностное поведение, фальшивую детскую невинность, холодность и его нервирующую способность превращать безэмоциональность в широчайшую улыбку за миллисекунду? 

Почему этого не видит никто, кроме Луи? 

Это злит его, злит слепой яростью и до макушки наполняет разочарованием.

\- Я ненавижу его, - Луи кричит Лиаму прямо в ухо (спасибо, алкоголь), когда музыка вокруг них начинает орать громче, со всех сторон кричат и смеются.   
Лиам смеется, не удивившись словам.

\- Гарри сложный, да. Но трудно не любить кого-то настолько очаровательного! - он кричит в ответ и пропадает в объятиях Зейна, засасываемый толпой и весельем. 

Найл не врал. Лиам действительно адреналиновый наркоман. Днем он чувственный и взвешивает каждое слово, но ночью - кричит, смеется, размахивает руками и не отпускает Зейна в бесконечной туманной завесе дыма и спиртного.

Луи по-прежнему смотрит на Гарри через комнату. Он окружен людьми, цепляющими ему в волосы цветы, улыбается и смеется, преувеличенно вскидывает руки. Центр внимания. Спустя какое-то время покидает компанию и отходит ото всех. 

Он подходит к окну, подбирает несколько пустующих бокалов и поднимает их на свет, смотрит сквозь стекло с бесстрастным выражением лица, вращает в руке.   
Наверное, он до жути накурен.

Лучи лунного света скользят по его лицу, освещая бледную кожу, малиновые губы и нежные лепестки цветов в волосах. Вечеринка вокруг идет полным ходом (и вечеринка просто чертовски хороша, нужно признать), но он будто в своем собственном маленьком мире, безэмоционально смотрит на стекло, непроизвольно создавая блики в глазах. И вдруг его глаза закрываются, голова опускается, руки падают в безвольном поражении, и сквозь опьяненный мозг до Луи доходит, что он идет к нему, побужденный любопытством. 

Он хочет спросить Гарри, почему он такой. 

Хочет спросить, почему он рассказывает милые шутки и говорит красивые вещи, но говорит не от себя, играет чужую роль, и почему он кажется искренним только тогда, когда расстроен.

Почему он ядовито очаровательный и странствующий, и полностью отрешен от реальности. 

Почему прямо сейчас, среди толпы жаждущих его людей и моря гедонизма, он стоит один с опущенной головой, будто застыл во льдах. 

И также внезапно, без предупреждения или плавного перехода, Гарри оживает, прыгает на край фонтана, закидывает голову к небесам и, раскинув руки, кричит:

\- Я НЕ НАСТОЛЬКО МОЛОД, ЧТОБЫ ВСЕ ЗНАТЬ! - он разрывает воздух, глубокий голос эхом отражается от стен. 

Вокруг воцаряется тишина, все головы поворачиваются в его сторону; а Луи стоит и не может оторвать взгляда от его застывшей фигуры c распростертыми руками — как при распятии; шампанское фонтаном плещет за его спиной, глаза широко распахнуты, слепы и наполнены лишь звездами с неба. 

Это бьет под дых, Луи не может дышать. 

Как по часам, все разрываются в смехе, некоторые громко хлопают, и вечеринка продолжается.

Что произошло?

\- Ох, Гарольд! - он слышит смех девушки, будто он всегда так делает, и Луи не может сопротивляться и бросает в ее направлении испепеляющий взгляд.   
Гарри спрыгивает вниз, дико улыбаясь, сразу же погружаясь в толпу сверкающих тел, открытых в смехе и возгласах ртов. Вскоре он теряется в толпе, добавляет в хаос свое присутствие, оставляя Луи в потрясении и с дезориентированным шумом мыслей в голове.

***

В последний раз, когда Луи видит Гарри, он покидает здание в окружении пьяных мальчиков и девочек, некоторые из них обвили вокруг него руки и поддерживают его в ходячем состоянии. Его незримые глаза расширены, кожа блестит от капелек пота, кудряшки прилипли ко лбу, и галстук-бабочка едва зацеплен и давно забыт. 

Он - ничего не соображающий хаос, управляющийся нежными и горячими телами. 

"Да, я определенно не буду с этим связываться и постараюсь держаться как можно подальше." - последнее, о чем Луи думает, прежде чем алкоголь и усталость (и обещание, что в холодильнике есть торт) тянут его в квартиру.


	9. VIII

Голова утром болела так, будто ее сжимали железными тисками. 

\- Блять, - прошептал Луи, слепо шаря по полке в надежде наткнуться на бутылку воды. Но ее не было - где вообще Найл? Разве он не должен проверить его самочувствие и принести ему все, что облегчит мучительное утро?

Вчера, когда Луи пришел домой, Найла нигде не было. Единственное, что говорило о том, что он вообще был еще какое-то время в квартире после ухода Луи на вечеринку - это тарелка с остатками ирландского рагу в раковине.

Его это не злило и не раздражало. Да он и не планировал сразу же рассказывать тираду о вечеринке и Гарри Стайлсе. Даже хорошо, что ему были предоставлены одиночество и тишина. Будь бы Найл дома, он бы играл на гребаном пианино или издавал неприятные звуки. 

Но теперь Луи проснулся (в самом слабом значении этого слова) и старается выжить, вырваться из объятий подушки, цепляясь за воздух.

\- Найл, - слабо позвал Луи грубым ото сна и обезвоживания голосом. 

Шампанское - это напиток Дьявола. Оно вкусное, оно веселит и любит тебя, и если Дьявола спросят, что он любит пить, он даст вам бутылку шампанского. 

\- Найл, - пробует он еще раз, но за закрытой дверью Найл вряд ли услышит его жалобные мольбы, если он вообще здесь.   
К счастью, на дворе двадцать первый век. 

Стараясь не шевелиться, тем самым не чувствуя, будто сидит на кресле для пыток, Луи вытаскивает свой телефон и, найдя контакт Найла (не будем говорить о факте, что Найл добавлен в 'лист любимых', это лишь для удобства и ничего более), нажимает с такой силой, которую могут позволить смесь похмелья и плачевного состояния.

Один гудок.

\- Томмо! - энергично отвечает Найл. - Ты где? Я как раз хотел попросить Рори принести нам еды. 

\- Ты слишком бодрый для того, кто проснулся так рано, - хрипит Луи. 

\- Уже почти полдень.

\- Полдень - это рано. Любое время суток с солнцем на небе - рано. 

\- Я полностью согласен, но у меня была лекция. Только что с нее, кстати. 

Лекция.

Сегодня понедельник. 

Блять. 

БЛЯТЬ.

\- Блять, - произносит Луи вслух, это крик отчаяния, даже если сказано шепотом. - Я проспал! В первом же году вылечу из школы. 

\- Не драматизируй. Ну так что? Что-нибудь хочешь? Лосось? Сендвич? Лазанья? 

\- Мне нужен бензин. И спичка. Брошу в бочку пороха, пока ты куда-нибудь выйдешь.

\- ...Это как-то связано с Гарри?

\- Нет. Ну. Вполне возможно. Но нет. Найл, я, похоже, умираю. 

\- Ты где?

\- В своей комнате.

\- Ты звонишь мне из своей комнаты?

\- Да.

\- Так ты сейчас дома?

\- Да. 

На другом конце линии становится тихо, затем появляются звуки тяжелых шагов. Дверь резко открывается, и заходит Найл в черных свободных шортах, кремовой рубашке с длинными рукавами, кепке и с телефоном, прижатым к уху. Он выглядит уставшим, с глубокими тенями под глазами, но яркая улыбка, появившаяся на лице, затмевает все остальное. 

\- Слава богу, - вздыхает Луи, сразу же отшвыривая телефон. - Иди сюда, - восклицает он с раскинутыми руками. - Позаботься обо мне, принеси мне воды и напичкай аспирином. Умоляю.

Найл улыбается еще шире, кладет телефон в карман и прыгает на кровать к Луи, крепко обвивая руками.

Окей. Видимо, он хочет взять его на руки. Никаких возражений. 

\- Веселая ночка? - смеется Найл и поднимает Луи в воздух, заставляя его живот скрутиться.

\- Что значит 'веселье'? Никогда об этом не слышал. Мне знакомы лишь 'боль' и 'сожаление', - Луи стонет, хватаясь за живот, - можешь еще раз позвонить Рори и попросить его принести сюда больницу?

Найл смеется еще громче и прямо на ухо (ауч), идет в гостиную и кидает Луи на диван.

\- Найл! - скулит Луи, закрывая глаза от света, - можно и понежнее!

\- Нет времени на нежности, - отмахивается Найл, Луи слышит, как он роется в полках, включает кран и напевает незнакомую, но очень громкую и бьющую по ушам мелодию. 

Умри, ирландец. 

Пока Найл занимался своими делами, Луи успел составить список лучшей десятки зданий, с которых можно себя скинуть, чтобы уйти от преследующих этим утром пыток. Да, он всегда отрывался на вечеринках как следует, и под утро всегда это чувствовалось похмельем. Но такого не было никогда. 

Он почти уверен, что Гарри его отравил. 

\- Похоже, Гарри меня отравил, - вслух озвучивает Луи, принимая большой стакан воды и таблетку. 

\- Значит, нужно подождать и увидим, - пожимает плечами Найл, кладет руки на бедра и смотрит на Луи.

\- Для чего?

\- Умрешь ли ты. 

\- Прелестно, - Луи одаривает Найла взглядом и кладет голову обратно на подушку. 

\- Итак, как там было? - спрашивает Найл, поднимая ноги Луи, садится туда и кладет их к себе на бедра. 

\- Не так быстро. Где был ты? Прошлой ночью ты куда-то ушел. Я вернулся в пустую квартиру, - хмурится Луи. 

\- С приятелями прошел прогуляться. Да мы так, парочка клубов, парочка пабов. Ох, я встретил Мика Джаггера! - добавил Найл, будто с ним постоянно такое случается. 

Луи убирает руки с глаз. 

\- Прости?

\- Я встретил Мика Джаггера. Сфотографировался с ним, позже покажу. 

И Луи бы очень хотелось с этого момента поподробнее ("ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, МИКА ДЖАГГЕРА ВСТРЕТИЛ И СКАЗАЛ ЭТО ТОЛЬКО СЕЙЧАС?"; "ДА ГДЕ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ШЛЯЛСЯ, ЧТО МИК ДЖАГГЕР ТАМ ПРОСТО ПРОГУЛИВАЛСЯ?"), но пульсирующая голова и горький привкус ликера и теоретически приближающейся рвоты заставили его откинуть голову обратно на подушку и стонать о сложной жизни, закрыв глаза руками. 

\- Окей. Ты только что лишился своего места в очереди говорить, потому что ты ебантяй, - раздраженно говорит Луи. - Моя ночка тоже была веселой. Длинной, раздражающей, потной, но веселой. Отлично провел время с Зейном и Лиамом. Так же там был фонтан с отравленным шампанским, много дерьмовой музыки, великолепный бассейн, наполненный огромным количеством людей, хорошая еда, и мне даже удалось собственными глазами засвидетельствовать раздвоение личности Гарри Стайлса.

\- Удалось? - удивленно спросил Найл, закидывая руки на спинку дивана. - Что он сделал?

\- Ну, он снова пытался меня подцепить. Затем еще раз. Потом он сдался и превратился в настоящего мудака - видел бы ты его лицо. Все закончилось тем, что он залез на фонтан и кричал какие-то слова, выглядел он совершенно безумно. И, после, неожиданно возвратился в обычное свое состояние. Будто ничего не случилось! Но это было нечто психически нездоровое, чувак. Никогда еще такого не видел. 

Найл улыбнулся, качнул головой и хлопнул Луи по руке.

\- Зато ты повеселился, и он наконец-то отъебался от тебя. Если будет тебе надоедать, скажи мне, окей? - Луи кивнул, правда, неохотно, но складки беспокойства на лица Найла разгладились. - Замечательно, - он повторил движение головы за Луи, - итак, если ты чувствуешь себя дерьмово, почему бы не покурить перед обедом? Когда следующая пара?

\- Через два часа, - скривился Луи. Почему он опять будто в школе? Кто вообще говорил, что здесь должно быть весело? - вздыхая, он прогибается, все глубже погружаясь в подушки дивана. 

\- Идеально. 

Найл встает на поиски кальяна, пока Луи пытается существовать, не обращая внимания на боль.

***

\- Кто-то там говорил, что ты хочешь быть хорошим студентом, - Найл говорит, задерживая дым в легких, передает стеклянную трубку Луи. - Я вижу, как ты справляешься, тратя деньги, которых у тебя нет. 

С каждым разом Луи удивляется, насколько еще бестактнее может быть Найл.

\- Это деньги Чарльза, не мои, - он бубнит, обхватывая губами стекло и поднося зажигалку к другому концу. - Тем более, я всего лишь пару лекций пропустил. Сегодня будем считать выходным днем. Завтра вернусь в форму. 

\- Кто такой Чарльз?

\- Отец, - отвечает он ртом, полным дыма.

\- Почему ты зовешь его Чарльз?

\- Почему ты задаешь так много вопросов? - Луи кашляет, дым выходит из него клубами серого водопада, размывая видение. - Хей, можешь телефон принести?

Найл кивает, глаза красные, замутненные, тяжелым грузом поднимает себя с дивана. Он идет к Луи в комнату - его движения становятся менее взвинченными, более ленивыми и размеренными. 

Через пару секунд возвращается вместе с нужным.

\- Спасиб, приятель. Ты лучший, - медленно говорит Луи, разблокировывая экран. 

Оу!

Сообщение от Лиама!

 _"Сегодня вечером в 4 пикник. Надень синее. :)"  
_  
\- Надень синее, - повторяет Луи, брови непроизвольно поднимаются в удивлении. - Эти парни не так уж и просты, хах? Командуют.   
Найл лениво улыбается.

\- Любой, родившийся в деньгах, командует. 

\- Тебе эта цитата подходит.

Найл кивает. 

\- Уж каким родился. Ты обязан пойти. 

\- Ты идешь со мной.

\- У меня гребля.

Луи поворачивается к Найлу, от возмущения широко открыв рот.

\- Теперь у тебя всегда будет такое оправдание?

\- Не, приятель, - Найл смеется, вытягивая ноги. 

\- Но я пообещал им, что ты придешь. Это будет грубо. Нельзя грубить Зейну Малику. 

\- В следующий раз пойду, окей? - он ловит острый недоверчивый взгляд Луи. - Я брошу эти уроки, наверное.

\- Почему? По мне скучаешь? - дразнится Луи, кривя лицо (его покосившемуся и замутненному мозгу больно до сих пор), выдыхает слова в шею смеющегося Найла, тут же отодвигающегося в сторону. 

\- Слишком много уроков, - объясняет он посреди смеха и встает, проводя пальцами по волосам Луи. 

\- Только попробуй заиграть на своем гребаном пиани-

Слова Луи прерывает начало a thousand miles. 

\- Я эту штуку рано или поздно в дребезги разобью, - он бубнит себе под нос, падая лицом в подушку дивана. 

И он никогда не признает, что от игры клавиш его голова начала болеть немного меньше.

***

Луи, как хороший мальчик, все же пошел на лекцию, несмотря на отговорки Найла и его попытки отвлечь Луи игрой в футбол. Имя Зейна Малика кружилось по всей школе, цеплялось на слух и отражалось от стен, встречая на каждом углу.

\- Я сегодня видел Зейна Малика!

\- Зейн Малик пригласил меня на вечеринку!

\- А ты знала, что Зейну Малику нужна его свита, только чтобы бросать Гилберт Фопп в озеро?

\- Зейн Малик трахает абсолютно всех на своих вечеринках. Поэтому он зовет только красивых девочек.

\- Только что слышал, что Зейн Малик кому-то рассказывал о том, что он купил некую часть школы, поэтому он может управлять ей вместе со своим отцом. 

\- Господи, Зейн Малик только что угрожал нанять киллера кому-то, кто не пропустил его в очереди!

Каждый шепот был возмутительнее предыдущего. 

Первые десять раз Луи громко окликал их. 

\- Не будьте дурами, - рявкнул он на кучку смеющихся девочек, держащих у груди модные сумки и поправляющих бледными ручками блестящие волосы. - Он бы такого никогда не сказал. Хватит распространять всякие дерьмовые слухи. 

На него лишь безэмоционально и пусто смотрели, возвращаясь к рассказу, дополняя это обильным жестикулированием. 

День будет длинным. 

Он не должен слушать это, не должен принимать близко к сердцу, но каждый раз, слыша его имя, чувствовал смесь раздражения - он наверняка знает Зейна лучше, чем все эти парни и девушки, и Зейн не представляет собой ничего из описанного - и любопытство.   
Даже если Луи и Зейн хорошо поладили, и Луи очень полюбил его за это время, он ведь не знает его настоящего. И прекрасно понимает, что люди способны на многие вещи, особенно те люди, от которых этого и вовсе не ожидают. 

Например, ему кажется, что Зейн вполне может нанять киллера, потому что латте ему всегда доставалось без очереди. Это очень даже вероятно, Луи не может сказать точно, какой стороне он бы поверил в данном случае. У парня есть сила и возможность делать все, что ему вздумается. 

Во что превратилась его жизнь...

Остаток лекции Луи проживал как мог, полусонный, чувствуя наркотик, затуманивающий голову, и думал о том, что бы он мог сделать, после чего кому-нибудь пришлось бы заказать для него наемного убийцу.

***

\- Я на греблю! - кричит Найл сразу же, как Луи переступает порог; его голова заполнена слишком огромным количеством имен драматургов. Почему нельзя просто остановиться на Шекспире? Разве он не единственный, кто действительно важен? Вообще, зачем он пошел на этот факультет?

\- Греби, греби, управляй своей лодкой, - лениво пропевает Луи, поднимая в воздух кулак, сбрасывая тяжелую сумку с плеча и наспех снимая обувь. 

\- Повеселись там на пикнике. Удачи с Гарри. Напиши мне, если опять будет звездиться, - отчитывает Найл, уставившись голубыми глазами, заставляя Луи засмеяться.

\- Хватит переживать и иди уже.

\- Ты меня понял? Если возникнут проблемы, напиши мне. Обещаешь?

\- Может уже уйдешь?

\- Обещаешь?

Луи буквально выпинывает Найла за дверь и закрывает ее прямо перед его лицом.

\- ОБЕЩАЮ! - кричит он через толстое дерево, улыбаясь.

\- Правильный ответ, - он слышит приглушенный ответ Найла, закатывает глаза. Через полминуты его шаги сменяются на молчание.

Теперь, Луи vs Пикник. 

И первое в списке? Наряд. 

Луи идет к шкафу Найла.

***

Когда Луи, наконец, выбрал одежду (голубая рубашка, серые зауженные джинсы и кожаные слиперы), он получает смс от Лиама ( _"Встретимся в наших комнатах, и не бери ничего, кроме себя"_ ). Он выходит из квартиры, напоминая себе, что сегодня ему еще каким-то образом нужно сделать домашнюю работу на завтра.

Он идет по тому же пути, по которому шел тогда на его самый первый светский ужин, по направлению к башне, вверх по извилистой лестнице, видит уже знакомую дубовую дверь, приоткрытую так же, как и несколько дней назад.

\- Вечеринка начинается, я пришел! - кричит Луи, толкая дверь. 

Лиам стоит у окна в небесно-голубом жилете, белоснежной рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, и нежно-голубых слаксах, быстро набирая что-то в своем блэкбери. Лучи солнца падают через окно, освещая лишь его правую сторону; он поднимает взгляд, широко улыбаясь. 

\- Луи! - восклицает он, звуча искренне радостно.

Луи классифицирует Лиама как щеночка. Найл - дракон, Зейн - змея, и Лиам - щеночек. И, учитывая любовь щенка к змее, все походит на интересный и завораживающий сценарий. 

Говоря о змее - Зейн стоит на другой стороне комнаты перед зеркалом, висящим возле камина, поправляет и пытается зафиксировать каждую прядку волос на свое место, сконцентрированный, серьезный. Он выглядит, словно только что вышел со страниц модного журнала, вылитое совершенство в костюме цвета василька, с сапфировыми запонками и белыми кожаными туфлями (на которые Луи будет все время пускать слюнки). Его сигнатурная шляпа лежит рядом. 

\- Привет, приятель, - говорит он, возясь с особо упорной прядью. - Рад, что ты пришел, - и не звучит особо радостно, он никогда так не звучит, но тон его голоса мягкий и непринужденный; Луи в ответ улыбается, думая, как бы он мог охарактеризовать этого человека.

Зейн Малик не стал бы нанимать киллера. Откуда эти слухи вообще взялись?

Он змея, но не бросающаяся на ничего не подозревающих жертв, душащая за горло, медленно отбирая жизнь, он - добрая, из тех, что лежат и греются на солнце, а, заметив тебя, неспешно уползают в зеленую густоту, наблюдая оттуда блестящими глазками. 

\- _Очень_ рад, что ты пришел, - подчеркивает Лиам, подходя к Луи и пожимая его руку. 

Луи смотрит вниз на их руки.

\- Мы должны это делать каждый раз, когда приветствуем друг друга? Если честно, я не фанат. 

Зейн пытается подавить смех. 

\- Ох, - удивленно произносит Лиам, сразу же убирая руку, - прими мои извинения. Привычка, наверное, - он объясняет, улыбаясь, его глаза снова полны привычного ликования. - Ну что, пойдем? Зейн, милый, ты готов?

\- У меня сегодня дерьмовая прическа, - бормочет Зейн в ответ, в поражении надевая шляпу. 

Лиам влюбленно улыбается, подходит к Зейну и обнимает его сзади за плечи. Они встречаются взглядами в зеркале, Лиам широко улыбается и кладет подбородок на его плечо.

\- У тебя всегда красивая прическа! Мне кажется, ты идеален. И пока не завяли цветы, мы должны пойти. 

Лиам ободряюще целует Зейна в шею и ведет его в сторону Луи, с нежностью смотрящего на пару. Он не любит сопли, но даже глыба льда, находящаяся в самом холодном месте планеты, признает, что они милые. 

\- Ну что ж, идем. - Луи улыбается, пропускает их вперед и идет близко позади них, внутренне ликуя при мысли, что Гарри нигде не видно.

***

Следовало додуматься, что пикник с Зейном и Лиамом будет не с "одеялом на земле", а с "белыми геридонами и скатертями цвета лосося, вином, шоколадом и скрипками."

И опять с пианино. 

\- Вы притащили пианино? Вы серьезно, блять, звали кого-то, чтобы они притащили сюда пианино? - спрашивает Луи, ошарашенно смотря в сторону предмета.

\- Конечно! На каждом пикнике должно быть пианино! - смеется Лиам.

Зейн ухмыляется, поражая Луи.

\- Ты играешь? - мягко спрашивает он. 

\- Даже немного не играю. Найл пытался научить меня, но это ничего не дало, кроме жуткого раздражения.

\- Поешь? Зейн классически обучен, - хвастается Лиам, освещая все своей улыбкой. 

\- И сейчас поешь? - спрашивает Луи, искренне заинтригованный. - Это круто! Я всегда хотел петь.

\- Значит, нам есть, чем занять себя до самого утра!

\- Он тоже поет, - объясняет Зейн, - очень много. 

\- Не так уж, - протестует Лиам. - Только лишь когда появляется возможность. А теперь. Можно предложить тебе что-нибудь выпить, Луи? Пожалуйста, садись. 

Луи осматривает территорию. Красивое чистое озеро, мягкая и зеленая трава, дальнейшие окрестности усыпаны красочными цветами. Мягкие ивы, склоняющиеся по первому позыву ветра, плющи, обвивающие стволы и успокаивающий шум воды, лижущей камни, идеально сочетающийся со звуками скрипок. 

Тревожно напоминает свадьбу.

Хотя, место шикарное. Они доехали сюда на винтажной машине, той самой, которую Луи видел в первый день своего прибытия (самодовольная ухмылка на его лице появилась, когда он понял, что был прав - в машине были они; также он понял, не без раздражения, что кудрявая голова, смеющаяся, балансирующая на спинках сидений и трясущая шампанским, это Гарри. Но сейчас он не хочет думать о нем), место на порядочном расстоянии от школы, не особо далеко, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя здесь уединенно и по-другому, что ли. 

\- Глотни вина, возьми сигару, - предлагает Лиам, садясь рядом. 

\- С удовольствием, - улыбаясь, соглашается Луи, принимая толстую сигару из рук Зейна, пока джентльмен рядом наливает жидкость в стакан.

***

Теплый ветер обдувает его волосы, оттенки запаха сигаретного дыма перемешиваются с запахами цветов и сыра, солнечный свет освещает ресницы и кидает блики на тонкое стекло, заполняя мир радужными точками. Луи начинает влюбляться в то, как Зейн проводит встречи и вечеринки. 

И, да, может теперь он начал понимать важность дресс-кода - разнообразие голубого их нарядов отлично сочетается с травой и небом, подчеркивая атмосферу и обеспечивая выдержанный баланс для фотографий. 

Это его люди. Они его понимают. 

\- Ты устроил отличный пикник, мистер Малик, - улыбается Луи, крутя в руке очередной бокал Пино Гриджо и доставая еще одну сигару. 

\- Мне об этом уже сказали, - в ответ улыбается Зейн, растянувшись в своем кресле, изредка поглядывая на Лиама, играющего на пианино. 

\- Я заметил, что никого из тех парней здесь нет, - Луи говорит, зажимая сигару губами, пытаясь зажечь ее против ветра.   
Зейн наклоняется, чашеобразно складывая руки, и подносит их к концу сигары, ждет, пока долгожданный огонек не вспыхнет на конце.

\- Гарри уже в пути, - ухмыляется, - если ты об этом.

\- Кто? Гарри? Никогда о таком не слышал, - отрезает Луи, выдыхая густой дым. 

\- Больше я никого не приглашал. Но могу, если хочешь.

Луи пожимает плечами.

\- Дело твое, приятель. Это твой пикник.

\- На самом деле, он твой.

Он смотрит на Зейна.

\- В смысле?

\- Лиам попросил устроить его в твою честь. Разве он не сказал? - спокойно спрашивает Зейн, кивая официанту в знак благодарности, когда он пополняет бокалы. 

\- Нет, - Луи чувствует, как его щеки краснеют. - Все это для меня? Шоколад, сыр, вино, скрипки, доставленное пианино? Для меня?

Зейн слабо улыбается, смотря на него.

\- Мы же говорили, что ты нам нравишься, - говорит он, будто это все объясняет. 

\- Вау, - смеется Луи, возвращая ноги из скрещенных в нормальное положение, поправляет края рубашки. Он не сентиментальный человек, но не может отрицать - он польщен и поражен. - Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо, милый. Думаю, мы поладим очень хорошо. - Он широко улыбается, надеясь, что голосом смог сдержать эмоции в узде.

\- Совершенно согласен, - отвечает Зейн в своем привычном шелковом тоне, он собирается сказать что-то еще, но звук приближающегося двигателя прерывает его. 

Они оба поворачиваются и видят подъезжающий матовый черный автомобиль, затемненные окна контрастируют с мирной теплой обстановкой. 

Водитель выходит, грациозно подходит к другой стороне машины и открывает дверь; 

разочарование Луи колет тело, настроение падает на ступень ниже, потому что приехать может только один человек.

И да.

Гарри Стайлс в сапфирово-голубом бархатном костюме и серебряном галстуке-бабочке выходит из машины с букетом белых лилий, его густые кудри развеваются на ветру, подчеркиваются солнечным светом, ядовитая улыбка цветет, глаза оглядывают всех вокруг. 

Но он не один.

За ним следуют пять девушек.

Пять. 

Луи запивает в себе всплеск раздражения, что обрушивается на него как штормовая волна, большим глотком терпкого вина. 

\- Будет весело, - выдыхает он сквозь стиснутые зубы, замечая, что Зейн смотрит на него с легкой ухмылкой. 

\- Гарри, - лениво здоровается Зейн, наклоняя голову набок. 

\- Привет всем, прекрасные, - урчит Гарри, передавая одну из лилий Зейну, сопровождая приветствие поцелуем в губы. - Держи ее весь пикник. Лилии все делают лучше, и я отказываюсь разговаривать с любым, кто ее не держит. 

Ну, блять, еще что.

Луи глотает вместе с вином еще один всплеск отвращения. День будет длинным. 

Он сидит рядом, Гарри и Зейн разговаривают, стукаются краешками стеклянных бокалов сильнее, чем требуется, Луи ждет неизбежное "Луи Томлинсон" и наигранную невинность, которая всегда его преследует. Наверное, он удвоит свои усилия очаровать Луи, если учесть, что вчера все пошло так плохо. 

Гарри последний раз широко улыбается Зейну и прекращает разговор. 

\- Вы выглядите прекрасно, кстати. Хорошо, что я схватил вас сразу же, как появился шанс. Я ведь сделал правильный выбор, леди? - ухмыльнулся Гарри, руками скользя по плечам двух девушек по бокам от него, улыбка Зейна тут же погасла (странно). 

\- Мы все очень впечатлены, - тихо говорит Луи, закатив глаза. 

Вот и вырвалось. Сейчас включится классический Гарри, и Луи придется столкнуться с—

\- Лиам, милый! - звонко зовет Гарри, смотря прямо через Луи, и проходит мимо него, будто прошел мимо насекомого, сидящего на большом бревне. 

Какого хера? 

В смятении, Луи поворачивается в его сторону, смотрит на него и его гарем, опасаясь, что его челюсть сейчас упадет.

Поворачивается обратно к Зейну.

\- Он просто проигнорировал меня! Этот мудак просто меня проигнорировал!

Зейн пожал плечами.

\- Иногда он так делает. Наверное, это даже к лучшему. 

\- Разумеется. Нет, разумеется, ты прав. Я счастлив, что он со мной не разговаривает, - Луи поддельно смеется, углубляясь в ленивый разговор с Зейном, пытаясь игнорировать возмущение и оскорбленную гордость, засевшую в нем.

***

Оставшийся пикник Гарри полностью игнорирует Луи. Он решил раздать лилии всем (даже официантам), кроме Луи. 

Даже когда Луи выкидывает комментарий, переполненный сарказмом, в ответ ему вторит лишь безразличная тишина. Гарри в ту же секунду решает проверить свой телефон, глотнуть вина или уткнуть свое хихикающее лицо в шею одной из девушек.

Прекрасно. Нет, серьезно, это великолепно. 

Луи пишет Найлу.

 _"ЭТОТ УБЛЮДОК ВЕДЕТ СЕБЯ БУДТО МЕНЯ НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ. ОН МЕНЯ ИГНОРИРУЕТ !!!!!!!!"  
_  
Его телефон почти сразу же светится. 

_"Поздравляю! Цель выполнена! Повеселись х"  
_  
И это сообщение не помогло абсолютно. 

Но Найл прав. Чертовски прав. Луи нужно ценить то, что самый отталкивающий человек на планете игнорирует его. 

Набив щеки шоколадом, Луи встает и присоединяется к стоящим у пианино, Лиам все еще играет, лилия покоится на коленях, Зейн сидит рядом с ним, держит свою в руках, Гарри (у которого цветок не только в кулаке, но и в петле для пуговицы) стоит рядом, облепленный проститутками. 

\- Ты должен попробовать их. Они прекрасны. - говорит Гарри, нежно хватая одну из воркующих девушек за подбородок.

Блять, нет, вот так вот о девушках говорить нельзя.

Зейн трясет головой, слегка улыбаясь. 

\- Нам не интересны твои девушки, Гарри. Они все твои. 

Окей. Вот и все. Больше сдерживаться Луи просто не может. 

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что люди - не вещи, Кудряшка? Их нельзя "попробовать", - злостно говорит он, скрещивая руки и смотря на Гарри ненавистным взглядом. 

Улыбка Гарри замирает, глаза смотрят в сторону одной из девушек. Выражение лица из расслабленного превращается в раздраженное, но на Луи он не смотрит. 

Блондинка поворачивает голову, смотрит на Гарри, абсолютно не реагирующая ни на его слова, ни на слова Луи, и очень нагло спрашивает. 

\- Кто это? 

\- Никто, - отрезает Гарри, возвращая свой взгляд на пианино. 

Челюсть Луи напрягается. Раздражение вспыхивает с новой силой. Он повторяет в голове одну и ту же медленную и неуклонную мантру: "Я не буду нападать на Гарри Стайлса. Я не буду нападать на Гарри Стайлса. Я не буду нападать на Гарри Стайлса."

Его это совершенно не успокаивает, но хотя бы снижает желание ударить Гарри в лицо и размазать по нему грязь.

Разговор, откуда Луи был нагло исключен, продолжается; иногда Лиам задает ему вежливый вопрос, широко улыбаясь, но все время Луи прерывают поверхностные и нелепые комментарии Гарри (например, "Я хочу напиться и посмотреть на себя" он шепчет одной из девушек, едва Луи открывает рот) и это лишь еще больше агитирует Луи. 

\- Что случилось с Клеопатриком? - как бы невзначай спрашивает Луи, развернувшись корпусом прямо к нему и смотря только на этого мудака. 

Гарри делает глоток вина и смотрит на небо. 

\- Зейн нашел ему идеальный дом, - улыбается Лиам, - ему даже сохранили прежнее имя!

\- Правда? - вмешивается Гарри, выглядя по-настоящему экстатически. 

\- Да, оно им понравилось!

\- Ненавижу этот мир, - ворчит Луи, не добавляя больше ни слова.

Разговор продолжается в той же манере, Гарри рассказывает, что теперь его новый фетиш - индейские ожерелья и все время показывает свое, надетое под накрахмаленный воротник. 

\- У моего отца есть целая коллекция, а я даже не знал об этом. Теперь она моя, - подмигивает он, заправляя наконечник стрелы и перья обратно под ткань. 

\- Что означает "теперь она моя"? - вырывается из Луи, он уже успел несколько раз проклясть себя за отсутствие самообладания.   
Не к удивлению, Гарри его полностью игнорирует. 

\- Дес вернулся домой? - спрашивает Лиам, отвлекаясь от Зейна.

Улыбка Гарри тут же сводится на нет. Он смотрит на Лиама потерянными глазами, наглое выражения лица сменяется на почти незаметную напряженность, но он едва встряхивает головой, закрывая глаза, возвращаясь в свой привычный облик.

\- Да. 

Ответ краток и сказан будто под давлением чего-то за гранью досягаемого, чего-то, что заперто в сундуке на дне моря.   
Поведение Гарри застигает Луи врасплох - достаточно просто посмотреть на Гарри и слегка закушенную губу, можно понять, что что-то не так. Обычно очарование Гарри появляется сразу же, после секундного замешательства, сейчас же собрать себя в свой привычный габитус ему будто труднее. 

Зейн пристально смотрит.

\- Не хочешь спеть что-нибудь, Гарольд? - спрашивает он настолько нежно, что Луи моментально понимает — он плавает в океане какой-то загадки. Что знает он? Что знают все они? Найл упоминал, что Дес немного своенравен и резок, но в воздухе витает что-то неосязаемое, свидетельствуя о том, что эта история содержит в себе гораздо больше, чем рассказали Луи. 

Луи смотрит на Гарри, на его глаза, не показывающие ничего. 

\- Я не пою днем. Прошу меня извинить, парни, - говорит Гарри привычным тоном, но взгляд не такой, как обычно, понимая это, он отворачивается к девушкам.

***

Вскоре Гарри возвращается к своему нормальному самодовольному состоянию, шутит плохие шутки, делает странные замечания; все беспокойство Луи испаряется, на его место встает привычное раздражение. 

Именно в это время Гарри обращается к Луи в первый раз, ну, больше к Зейну, чем к Луи, но он тоже включен в разговор, так что это считается. 

\- Зейн, дорогой, - Гарри урчит, перебирая звуки слов, - может, у тебя есть джазовый каннабис? - Улыбка становится слишком лукавой.

Что за херню он сейчас попросил?

\- Нет, у меня нет. Прости, приятель. 

Гарри надувает свои губы, пристально смотрит на Зейна, плечи напряжены. 

\- А у него есть? - спрашивает он, указывая большим пальцем в направлении Луи. 

Ого. 

Зейн смотрит на Луи.

\- Луи, у тебя есть травка?

\- Нет, - говорит Луи, наполняя короткое слово всем раздражением, скопившимся в нем. 

Гарри хмурит брови.

\- А таблетки, что-нибудь такое? Они у него есть? - спрашивает он Зейна, который сейчас, по-видимому, играет почтового голубя.  
Зейн снова смотрит на Луи.

\- У тебя есть таблетки или-

Луи улыбается сквозь раздражение, нежно кладет руку на плечо Зейна. 

\- Я слышал его, милый. - Зейн кивает, продолжая выжидательно смотреть на него, пока Гарри выжидательно смотрит на Зейна. - Нет, я никак не связан с наркотиками. 

Гарри, нахмурившись, ставит бокал вина. 

\- Что ж, - вздыхает он, слизывая остатки алой жидкости с рубиновых губ, - спасибо за заботу, прекрасный. Но я лучше пойду. 

\- Так скоро? Я думал, ты споешь нам, когда зайдет солнце, - мечтательно произносит Зейн. 

\- А я думал, что ты, - противится Гарри, тыкая пальцем в грудь Зейна. - Я скучаю по твоему профессиональному фальцету. 

\- Я тебя ждал, - подмигивает Зейн, и они улыбаются друг другу. 

Гарри проводит кремовыми костяшками пальцев по скулам Зейна.

\- Это делает тебя еще более прекрасным. Напиши, когда вернетесь. 

С этими словами он целомудренно прижимается к губам Зейна и поворачивается на каблуках в сторону машины, позволяя солнцу освещать бархатную спину костюма и безвольно висящую в руке лилию. 

\- Думаю, я тоже пойду. Мне нужно делать домашнюю работу. 

В эту же секунду Гарри оборачивается.

\- Знаешь что, Зейн, я все же останусь. Девушки развлекаются, не хотелось бы отвлекать.

Блять, замечательно. 

\- Как умно, - Луи смотрит на Гарри, тот хоть и не показывает виду, что слышал его, заметно ухмыляется.

Зейн сжимает губы, наблюдая за парочкой, Лиам присоединяется к разговору.

\- Ты не уходишь, да? - спрашивает он Луи, широко открыв глаза. 

\- Мне действительно пора. Домашняя работа, понимаешь. Я же все-таки студент. 

\- Ты не можешь нанять кого-то, чтобы он сделал это за тебя? Хотя бы на один вечер?

\- Эм...

\- Он хороший студент, наш Луи. Ему нравится, когда он всю домашнюю делает сам, правда? - интересуется Зейн.

\- Не совсем так, совсем нет. Но нужно хотя бы попытаться, потому что я хочу быть хорошим студентом. Итак, парни, было очень приятно провести время, - улыбается Луи, хлопая Зейна и Лиама по плечам. 

Гарри занимает себя собственными запонками. 

\- До завтра, - успевает сказать Лиам, пока Луи не успел уйти, - чайная вечеринка в три. В комнатах Зейна. Ты обязан прийти. Напишу тебе сообщение. 

Луи кивает, шагая в сторону дороги, достает телефон, чтобы позвонить Найлу.

\- Звучит круто, увидимся там, парни. 

\- Давай я довезу тебя, - внезапно зовет Лиам, подбегая к нему.

\- Ох, - удивленно отзывается Луи, - ты не обязан.

\- Я был бы счастлив, - прямо говорит Лиам, показывая идеальные зубы. - У нас появится шанс поговорить. 

Тогда ладно. 

Луи смеется, засовывая телефон обратно в карман.

\- Как тебе захочется, милый. Спасибо.

Лиам расплывается в улыбке и открывает для Луи дверь. 

\- В любое время, - отвечает он, смотря на Луи немного дольше, чем это необходимо, затем садится на место водителя, заводит двигатель.

***

\- Лиам Пейн только что спросил меня, хочу ли я тройничок с ним и Зейном Маликом! - кричит Луи, врываясь в квартиру.

Найл отрывает свой взгляд от ведерка мороженого, которое он поедает, отодвигает одну из амбушюр огромных наушников от уха. 

\- Что?

\- Лиам Пейн только что спросил меня, хочу ли я тройничок с ним и Зейном Маликом!! - повторяет Луи, говоря на октаву выше.   
Найл непонимающе смотрит, мороженое падает с ложки, и он сотрясается в смехе. 

\- Это не смешно! - визжит Луи. - Что, если это единственная причина, по который они ко мне мило относились? Пригласить меня в их извращенные сексуальные игры? Я для них просто тело?

\- Приятеееель, - воет Найл, хохоча вдвойне сильнее. - Это прекрасно! Самая лучшая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал!  
Луи скрещивает руки, недовольно смотря.

\- Ты закончил?

\- Нет! - выкрикивает Найл, стуча кулаком по столу.

\- Замечательно, - выдыхает Луи и закатывает глаза. - Я рассказываю тебе серьезные вещи, Найл. Что это за люди такие? Мне они только начали нравиться!

\- Уверен, их причина не сходится с твоей! - выдает он, пытаясь свести смех на нет, вытирает слезы с уголков глаз. - Ты согласился?

\- КОНЕЧНО, НЕТ!

\- Он хорошо это воспринял?

\- Да. Наверное... да. Все с ним в порядке. Это было просто какое-то невзначай брошенное предложение. Даже не думаю, что он планировал нечто подобное сказать и вообще, - не заканчивает Луи, садясь в одно из бархатных кресел, чувствуя головокружение. 

\- Как это было?

\- Ну, он говорил о его с Зейном отношениях, потом спросил, одинок ли я, потом спросил, почему, а потом вот это!

\- Это было приглашение из жалости? Потому что ты одинок? - спрашивает Найл, закрывая мороженое и убирая его обратно в холодильник. 

О боже. 

Луи сжимается в ужасе.

\- О БОЖЕ. Думаешь так и было, да? Он думает, что я жалок? Настолько одинок, что он предложил себя и своего парня мне? - Луи обдумывает сказанные слова, внезапно прижимая руку к груди, - Боже мой, это прекрасно! - Он смотрит на Найла сияющими глазами.   
Найл стоит прямо перед ним и смотрит, брови затерялись где-то на лбу, под волосами. 

\- Прекрасно? Ты серьезно? Томмо, это ты? Ты пьян? - он широко открывает глаза, подходит к Луи и подозрительно осматривает его лицо. 

\- Серьезно, Найлер! Если он и правда имел это в виду, это безумно мило!

\- Не особо. Обычно это называют как-нибудь по-другому, блять, жутко, например. 

\- Жутко, да, но гораздо меньше, чем когда я думал, что он предложил лишь из-за моего идеального тела. Он же просто был вежливым, - чувственно восклицает Луи, с энтузиазмом хлопая Найла по руке. - Ооооу, вы, ребята, и ваши напыщенные манеры. Кучка психов, но мне кажется, что вы нравитесь мне все больше и больше.

Найл взмахивает головой и смеется, вытягивая Луи из кресла, ставя его в стоячее положение. - Забавно, что тебе пришлось понять это таким способом, через сексуальное предложение, а не через нашу дружбу. Но я даренному коню в зубы не смотрю, так что, давай поиграем в приставку.

\- А потом поужинаем? Я выбираю? - спрашивает Луи, поднимая бровь.

\- Ты выбираешь, - соглашается Найл, прыгает на спинку дивана и скатывается вниз, Луи повторяет за ним, довольно ухмыляясь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:   
> Окееееей. Итак. Я вас предупреждаю, что собираюсь творить с персонажем Гарри ужасные вещи, потом он станет лучше. Чувствую себя немного виноватой, потому что настоящий Гарри - солнышко и цветочек, но я знатно повеселилась, вписывая такого Гарри в эту историю. Вы предупреждены, в следующей главе он будет просто УЖАСНЫМ. 
> 
> Его песня - "Hook & Line" by the Kills. Несомненно. Чтобы прочувствовать атмосферу и понять персонаж Гарри, послушайте эту песню. И, просто так скажу, "This Boy" by Franz Ferdinand - песня Найла. Очень хорошо его описывает. :)
> 
> Спасибо за чтение, вы потрясающие!<3
> 
> [Переводчику добавить нечего, она полностью согласна.]


	10. IX

Утро начинается с Шопена. Луи просыпается от красивой игры на пианино, вскоре понимая, что играет Найл. Этот день он проводит как самый лучший студент в мире: посещает все лекции с выполненной домашней работой, внимательно слушает и записывает каждое слово профессоров, даже не рисует никаких каракулей в тетрадях. 

Только он собирается поощрить себя, позвав Найла на булочки и шотландский скотч, звонит телефон. Тишину перебивает "Имперский марш". 

Мама.

Черт. 

У него есть выбор: положить телефон обратно в карман и больше никогда не говорить ни слова этому номеру... или ответить. Он выбирает второе, нервничая от одной только мысли. 

\- Мама, - фальшиво здоровается он бодрым голосом, поворачивая ключ в замочной скважине.

\- Мишка Бу, - тихо отвечает она. Слишком тихо. Черт. 

\- Что случилось? - немедля спрашивает Луи, стараясь звучать спокойно, и открывает дверь плечом. 

Найл сидит за пианино, куря сигарету; на заднем фоне звучит телевизор. 

Луи кивает ему, здороваясь, возвращая внимание обратно к телефону. 

\- О... ничего. Я просто... - На другом конце провода повисает пауза, затем слышен резкий вздох и всхлип. - Я скучаю по тебе, милый. 

Блять.

Ему известно, что за этим стоит. 

\- Мам. Мам, ты присматриваешь за девочками? Ты где? 

\- Снаружи. Сейчас мне нужно побыть одной. 

\- Где девочки? Когда ты пойдешь проверить, как они? 

\- Они в порядке, Луи. Я скучаю-

\- Мама. Мэгги только ЧЕТЫРЕ. Возвращайся домой прямо сейчас. Тебе нужно за ними следить.

\- Я не хочу, - всхлипывает она и начинает рыдать, Луи подносит палец к виску и массирует его - нервы скоро не выдержат.

\- Дело не в том, чего хочешь ты. Ты - их мать. Ты можешь это сделать. Быть точно такой же, какой ты была до того, как ушел Чарльз... ты можешь быть хорошей мамой без него. Давай. 

На линии тишина, заполненная лишь приглушенным шумом и глубокими вздохами. 

\- Ты прав, милый. Ты всегда был мудр не по годам. 

Луи кивает, стиснув зубы.

\- Мне приходится. Теперь, пожалуйста, возвращайся назад. Пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо. Я прямо сейчас пойду к ним, Луи. Я буду хорошей мамой. И ты будешь мной гордиться. 

\- Сделай это для себя, а не для меня, так, чтобы ты сама могла собой гордиться, - отвечает он, стараясь держать эмоции под контролем, его голос опасно близок к повышенному. 

Найл смотрит на него, нахмурив брови, Луи пытается игнорировать его пристальный взгляд, идет к ряду низко посаженных окон, смотрит на траву, залитую солнцем, студентов, слоняющихся вокруг, и смутно отмечает, что он стоит на том самом месте, куда недавно вырвало Зейна. 

\- Хорошо, - тишина, - скучаешь по мне, Луи?

Луи закрывает глаза. 

\- Да, мам. Теперь, иди домой, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Люблю тебя, - добавил он, сделав паузу. 

\- Люблю тебя. Будь на связи. 

И затем интервальный писк брошенного вызова. 

\- Черт побери, - бормочет он, кладет свой телефон на стол и падает в ближайшее кресло. 

\- Это была твоя мама? - спрашивает Найл с удивлением, смотрит на Луи через всю комнату, положив руки на колени. 

\- Ага. 

\- Что с ней не так?

\- Все. 

Найл все еще смотрит, не отрываясь.

Луи закатывает глаза, понимая, что придется объяснить.

\- Она не в порядке с тех пор, как несколько лет назад ушел Чарльз. Иногда она просто улетает в свои облака и забывает о нас, своих детях. Все, что она делает - это плачет и надеется на людей, которых нет в ее жизни. Поэтому теперь мне постоянно приходится напоминать ей о том, кто она и что должна делать, потому что дома лишь я следил за всеми. - Луи слышит собственную горечь, облеченную в слова, и надеется, что Найл не будет углубляться и задавать еще больше вопросов. 

К счастью, он не задает. 

\- Блять. Да, скверно, приятель. 

Луи пожимает плечами.

\- Что есть, то есть. Ладно, какие у тебя планы на сегодня? Потому что мы должны прийти на чайную вечеринку. 

Найл улыбается, мгновенно освещая все комнаты своим светом.

\- Окей. 

\- Окей? Никаких оправданий? Никакой гребли? Ты серьезно пойдешь? 

\- Да. Я вчера ушел от них. Там пиздец скучно. Пойдем на гребаную чайную вечеринку! - он вскакивает с табурета у пианино и прыгает в свою комнату с громкими звуками.

Луи улыбается. Возможно, сегодня действительно будет прекрасный день.

***

Когда они подходят к комнатам Зейна, одетые в неуклюже сочетающиеся наряды (они поняли это, лишь когда подошли уже почти к двери), Луи уже весь как на иголках. 

_\- Найл Хоран, ты прямо сейчас вернешься в квартиру и переоденешься. Мои подтяжки соответствуют цвету твоих брюк. ЭТО неприемлемо._

_\- Наши рубашки тоже сочетаются._

_\- НАЙЛ!_

К счастью, Найл на эмоции людей слеп. 

\- Тук, тук! - кричит Найл по другую сторону дубовой двери, живое воплощение анти-застенчивости. 

\- Это грубо. Я должен был это сделать, - хмурится Луи.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я их знаю.

\- Я тоже их знаю!

\- Не так хорошо, как я!

\- Я знаю их дольше. 

\- Эта фраза здесь не работает - вы все, богатенькие, знаете друг друга или даже кровно связаны! Это будто инцест!  
Голос прерывается.

\- Заходите! - пропевает Лиам, смотря в примерную точку, где стоит Найл; Луи открывает дверь. 

Комната, как всегда, изумительна. Столовый сервиз в Викторианском стиле, фарфор, кидающий блики из-за обилия солнечного света, что ложится в каждый темный уголок комнаты, свежие розы и гортензии, отдыхающие в стеклянных вазах. На элегантных позолоченных подносах аккуратными горочками сложены булочки, печенье и бисквиты. Сквозь бордовые атласные портьеры веет теплый ветер, принося с собой пьянящий запах травы, обвитой по стенам университета. Великолепно. Луи ужасно жалеет, что пианино стоит нетронутое, неоткрытое - немного приятных нот идеально бы вписались в картину.

\- Ты снова себя превзошел, Зейн, - здоровается Луи, Зейн улыбается, сидя во главе стола, смотрит на Лиама, наливающего ему чай. 

\- Луи! - радуется Лиам, сверкая улыбкой и накрахмаленной рубашкой. 

\- Привет, привет. Это вот-

Луи не успевает сказать.

\- Привеет, парни! Рад снова вас видеть, - шокирует Найл, нежно пожимая руку Зейна и повторяя действие с Лиамом, выглядящим в восторге от всего происходящего. 

\- Рад видеть, Хоран. Как там старик? - спрашивает Лиам с наигранным этикетом. 

Найл улыбается так, будто бы сейчас громко рассмеется, руки расположены на бедрах, позиция властная. Дракон вышел и готов играть. 

\- Прекрасно. Заходи как-нибудь, сам проведаешь. Обычно он в студии. 

\- Да, мне бы следовало. Так много времени прошло, с тех пор как мы устраивали встречу, - четко прозвучали слова Лиама, его манера говорить тошнотворно аристократическая, интересно, учили ли его читать, следуя наставлениям этикета. 

В отличии от Найла с красивыми часами, огромными белыми туфлями и разинутым ртом.

\- Да. Ты ему действительно нравишься, он будет рад твоему присутствию. Ты можешь прийти вместе с Биллом!

\- Какая прекрасная идея! Отец не был в неформальной обстановке вечность - из-за работы он всегда очень занят. Он с удовольствием посетит Джонатана. 

Господи. 

\- Я же говорил, он дружит лишь с мужчинами среднего возраста, - ухмыльнулся Зейн, поднося стакан воды к своим идеальным губам. 

Чем больше Луи смотрел на Лиама и Найла, тем больше чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

\- Достаточно. Ну что ж, чай? - он садится по правую сторону Зейна, как на том первом ужине, моментально подносит чашку к Лиаму, беззастенчиво хлопая ресницами. 

Лиам усмехается и наливает из чайника; Найл садится рядом с Луи. 

\- Спасибо, - улыбается Луи, подносит чашку к своим губам и делает большой глоток. И сразу же выплевывает. 

\- Это что за херня? - возмущается он, чуть не роняя бесценный фарфор. 

\- Что не так? - удивленно интересуется Лиам. 

\- Это виски? - Луи кашляет, испуганно хватается за горло.

Зейн сладко - под кайфом - улыбается.

\- Не глупи, Луи. Это дарджилинг и скотч. 

Ох, конечно же. 

\- Здесь точно есть дарджилинг? 

Зейн смотрит на пожимающего плечами Лиама.

\- Я наливал немного, вроде бы. 

\- Вроде бы? 

\- Это просто охуенно! - хвалит Найл, выпивая собственную чашку как стакан воды. 

Луи изумленно смотрит, все еще ощущая жжение в горле. 

Найл в своем репертуаре. 

\- Не все из нас вылезают из утробы с бутылкой виски, - Луи продолжает смотреть, втайне восхищаясь тем, что Найл сразу же пополняет стакан и заливает в глотку, даже не сморщившись. 

\- Прекрасно, - расплывается Зейн в улыбке, предлагая Найлу сигару. 

\- Спасибо. Это Black Petite Lancero? - принимает Найл, поднося ее к носу, чтобы зачем-то понюхать. Луи никогда не поймет богатых. 

 

\- Правильно. Единственные, что мне нравятся. По крайней мере, в августе, - добавляет Зейн; от заливистого смеха Найла его улыбка становится шире. 

 

\- За здоровье, приятель, - смеется Найл, поднимая чашку. 

 

Сервиз звенит, когда Лиам и Найл стукаются чашками, он слащаво улыбается Лиаму, пока тот откусывает круассан, и Луи смотрит на них, вскинув брови. Как так получается, что Найл ладит с абсолютно. каждым. человеком. находящимся рядом? И что это за херня такая - Black Petite Lancero? 

\- Ты словно бабочка, питающаяся энергией людей как нектаром цветов, - вздыхает Луи, качая головой, Найл откусывает румяную булочку. 

Найл пожимает плечами, намазывая на булку джем. 

\- Думаю, я больше стрекоза, чем бабочка, но хорошее сравнение.

Луи хочет остроумно ответить, но замечает, что Найл фокусирует взгляд на чем-то позади Луи.

\- Гарри, дружище! - восклицает он, мгновенно вставая и приближаясь к источнику всего зла. 

Луи поворачивается и видит Гарри, проскальзывающего в комнату в бледно-желтом костюме, индейском ожерелье (это больше похоже на ловец снов) и фирменной бабочке, выглядит он - в точности кот, наевшийся сметаны. 

Ох, только посмотрите. Он снова привел гостей - в этот раз красивый парень и красивая девушка. 

Как мило. 

\- Найл Хоран, - здоровается Гарри привычным бархатным голосом, пожимает руку и очаровательно улыбается. - Как поживаешь, мой мальчик?

\- Не так хорошо, как ты, видимо. Как зовут твоих гостей?

\- Ох. Это Рокси и Колыбел.

Колыбел? Существует такое имя? Серьезно?

\- Кто из них Колыбел? - Луи смотрит на фигуры, стоящие по обе стороны Гарри и смотрящие на него, как на бога. 

Похоже, Гарри все еще игнорирует существование Луи. 

\- Не отказывайте себе в удовольствии. После вас, мои дорогие. - улыбается Гарри, позволяя Найлу, Рокси и Колыбел идти вперед.

Прекрасная девушка с пышными голубыми волосами, в белом платье, спадающем с ее худых плеч. Парень еще прекраснее, его шелковистые золотистые волосы взъерошены и немного спадают на лиловые глаза - привет, контактные линзы. Его одежда искусно растрепана, лишь дорогая одежда может так сидеть. 

\- Как ты, Гарри? - спрашивает Зейн тихим голосом, заботливо рассматривая его лицо. 

Луи встрепенулся, глазами сосредотачиваясь на подносе с оладьями, но навострив уши; вопрос звучал слишком искренне, не нужно показывать, что он это заметил. 

Гарри лишь легко улыбнулся, элегантно разворачивая салфетку и кладя на колени.

\- Дивно. Ты?

\- Безупречно. 

\- Хорошо видеть тебя в отличном настроении, - сверкает Лиам, Луи смотрит и ожидает реакции Гарри, но ничего, кроме любезного одолжения не отражается. 

\- Разве он не всегда такой? - добродушно спрашивает Найл, Гарри смеется, все улыбаются, и не-совсем-чайная вечеринка начинается.

***

Спустя сорок пять минут вечеринку приходится прервать, потому что все уже напились, а Гарри и Найл требуют игры в гольф. 

Чай-ликер кажется бесконечным - Луи почти уверен, что Лиам солгал, когда сказал, что добавил дарджилинг в чайник. В чашках абсолютно точно налит лишь скотч и больше ничего - и маленькие булочки да куски пирога не могут заглушить эффект пьянения. 

Элегантная чайная вечеринка со звенящими ложками и вздернутыми кверху мизинцами превратилась в дрянное шоу; лоб Луи сияет, он искренне и громко смеется от ужасной шутки, только что произнесенной Лиамом, пытается сделать фотографию, а он даже в трезвом виде в этом не мастер. 

Зейн тоже весьма подвыпивший, закинул руки на Рокси и Колыбел будто на перила лестницы, говорит-пропевает строчки из любимых книг, волосы небрежно растормошились, пиджак смялся. 

И самые шумные - Найл и Гарри, полуобняв друг друга, поют песни из пабов и буйно танцуют, резко поднимая чашки вверх, расплескивая ликер прямо на деревянный пол, представляющие угрозу для любого, кто пройдет мимо. 

А всего-то 4.30 вечера

\- Пойдемте играть в гольф! - внезапно кричит Найл, Гарри позади него повторяет фразу; щеки порозовевшие, глаза сияющие.

\- Гольф? Ненавижу гольф! - протестует Луи, все еще обнимая Лиама за шею. Он замечает, что кто-то на него смотрит, встречается с взглядом Гарри и, так как Гарри не перестает на него смотреть, старается выглядеть настолько дружелюбно, насколько позволяет бушующий внутри алкоголь. Ублюдок. 

\- Мы можем посмотреть, попивая чай, - предлагает Лиам, наливая остатки из чайника в свою чашку. - Черт с ним, попьем вермут. 

\- Или вино, - протяжно говорит Зейн влажными губами.

\- Или и то, и другое, - добавляет Луи, замечая восторженную улыбку и пьяные глаза Лиама. 

\- Я буду играть, Найл, - говорит Зейн, наконец отцепляя себя от гостей Гарри. 

\- Прекрасно! - гремит голосом Гарри, дико улыбаясь. - Рокси? Колыбел? Вы должны присоединиться. Мне нужна моральная поддержка, если я проиграю. 

\- Ты не проиграешь, малыш, - урчит мальчик.

\- Я поддержу тебя, мой милый, - хихикает девушка.

\- Я в хороших руках, - Гарри ухмыляется, обнимая их за талии.

Луи сейчас вырвет. 

\- Пойдем! - выкрикивает Найл, стремительно шагая к двери. - Я позвоню Нельсону!

\- Кто такой Нельсон? - озадаченно смеется Гарри. 

\- Мой водитель!

\- Великолепно! - Лиам сцепляет пальцы, и идет вслед за Найлом. Гарри хватает цветы, проходя мимо кувшина. 

\- Для создания атмосферы, - объясняет он, замечая взгляд Зейна.

Луи готовит себя к худшему.

***

Гольф - это пиздец.

Скучно, тихо, Луи даже не на что отвлечься, поэтому остается только наливать себе вино, передавать бутылку глупо смеющемуся Лиаму и отвечать отказом на его просьбу взобраться по дереву. 

\- Темнеет, - задумчиво произносит Луи, пьяный еще к тому моменту, когда смотрел, как Гарри "учит" своего блондинистого мальчика гольфу. Будто так сложно замахнуться клюшкой. 

\- Да. Мы скоро пойдем. Нужно найти какую-нибудь вечеринку, - улыбается Лиам, откидываясь на роскошное сидение гольф-машины. 

\- Давай ляжем на траву. Вся задница затекла. 

Лиам усмехается и качает головой.

\- Останутся пятна, Луи. Останемся здесь.

\- Пятна? Минуту назад ты, блять, на дерево хотел забраться!

\- Но не на траве же лежать. 

\- А на дереве ты бы протер себе всю одежду. 

Лиам беспричинно смеется, закрывая лицо руками, Луи все равно ложится на землю. 

Здесь почему-то чей-то на поле смех кажется еще более звонким, всплески радостных эмоций более громкими, бутылка все так же гуляет из рук в руки; яркое оранжевое солнце постепенно сменяется россыпью звезд; время от времени относительную тишину возле гольф-машины прерывает Найл, подбегающий, чтобы пощекотать Луи и убежать обратно.

***

Наконец, игра заканчивается.

\- Куда теперь? - медленно спрашивает Гарри, облизывая малиновые губы и смотря на всех блестящими от ветра глазами. Он стоит очень близко к мальчику, пока девочка потирает его плечи, она тянется рукой к его волосам, хочет взъерошить их, но он отталкивает ее руку, словно летучую мышь, безмолвно делая шаг в сторону от нее. 

\- Паб? - предлагает Найл, помогая встать Луи с земли. 

Луи нахально улыбается, быстро целуя Найла в нос, прежде чем отпрыгнуть от него в недосягаемую зону. 

Гарри наблюдает за ними, затем резко поворачивает голову и смотрит в другую сторону. 

\- Пойдемте на вечеринку. Зейн, любимый, что и где сегодня устраивается? - с нежностью спрашивает Лиам, обнимая его. 

Зейн пьяно улыбается, медленно водя руками по спине Лиама.

\- Есть одна в летнем доме Кейны, - он закрывает глаза, открывает их и достает кейс для сигар. 

\- Идеально, - утыкается в его макушку Лиам.

\- Чего ждем! - восклицает Луи (хотя не должен, он должен предложить всем пойти домой, принять душ и отрезветь), поднимает бутылку вина в воздух и напевает Селин Дион, совершенно этого не стыдясь.

***

Дорога до Кейни состояла из сумрака и смеха. 

Они чокались бокалами на задних сидениях лимузина Найла перед каждым большим глотком. Найл хохотал над каждым словом, сказанном в перерыве между очередной стопкой, Зейн звучал так же искренне, только тише, и все время поправлял съезжающую шляпу, Лиам хихикал и ерзал на сидении, кидая в них пробки от бутылок. 

\- ЭТА НОЧЬ НАША, ПАРНИ! - прошумел Гарри низким голосом. 

Рокси и Колыбел сидели на его коленях, наливали шампанское в его рот и блуждали своими пальцами по его бабочке и ожерелью. 

\- Наша! - радостно и громко согласились все - кроме Луи - и запили тост очередным бокалом любезно разлитой Лиамом жидкости. 

Хотя Луи мог бы и обойтись без отвлекающего изображения: Гарри облизывал и целовал шеи Рокси и Колыбел (Луи все еще не уверен, кто есть кто), он не мог ни на что жаловаться, потому что сидел в лимузине со своими тремя друзьями, попивал шампанское и направлялся на многообещающую сокрушительную вечеринку.

Он запил тост за ночь и засмеялся из-за Найла, пытающегося сильно его обнять.

***

Дом шикарный. 

Он огромный, окружен зеленым замысловатым садом, с балконами, террасами, мраморный пол внутри отполирован до совершенства. Атмосфера невероятная, и если бы Луи не был настолько пьян, он бы потерял дар речи. 

\- ОН ТАКОЙ ГИГАНТСКИЙ! - он попытался перекричать гулкий шум. Их встретил приветливый молодой человек в спандексе, держащий в руках поднос с розовыми шотами. 

\- Не такой уж и большой! - ответно крикнул Найл, принимая три предложенных шота и глотая их с ошеломляющей преемственностью. 

\- Это ты так можешь говорить, - Луи закатил глаза. 

\- Заходите, парни! - прокричал Лиам с ликованием на лице, схватил Зейна за руку и утащил его в толпу. Спустя пару секунд они полностью потерялись в обилии красиво одетых людей и пузырьках, появляющихся ниоткуда. 

\- Я же говорил тебе, что он становится сумасшедшим! - засмеялся Найл, двигаясь почти по стенкам и пытаясь избежать сильного давления танцующих людей. 

\- Вот теперь я понемногу понимаю. Но, должен сказать, я жутко удивлен, что ты не плаваешь в толпе среди самых лучших, Найлер!

Найл корчит лицо и трясет головой.

\- Не. Я не люблю толпу. Вот здесь хорошо. 

Луи кивает, замечает Гарри - теперь вокруг него обвились уже три новых человека - и пытается противостоять искушению шпионить за ним. 

Попытка проваливается.

***

Гарри целует глубоко каждого, кто крутится рядом, придавая губам влажный блеск, светящийся под мерцанием источников цвета. Он уже спотыкается, но все выпивает и выпивает каждую предложенную стопку, и смеется так громко, что слышат даже небеса. Иногда Луи слышит возглас "Гарольд!", прежде чем тот оказывается окутанным роем людей, скользящими по спине и груди руками, некоторые пытаются коснуться его волос, и каждый раз Гарри резко отшвыривает тянущиеся руки (странно), он смеется над своими колкими замечаниями, жадно улыбаясь и показывая ямочки. 

На самом деле, это отвратительно. 

Эти люди ему поклоняются. Но даже если Луи презирает парня, он прекрасно понимает причину их влечения. Гарри чрезвычайно красив, очарователен, обаятелен, эксцентричен и, будто бы, послушен. У него хорошие манеры, впечатляющее IQ и обворожительные ямочки. 

Вот только Луи не уверен, видят ли люди в нем все качества, что видит он. Кажется, они даже не принимают его за живого человека (хотя, он может таковым и не являться, если честно), лишь цепляются, хватают его, тыкают телефонами в его лицо и оборачивают руки вокруг его талии, будто он предмет, стоящий на магазинной полке и ожидающий, пока его оценят и присвоят. 

Гарри особо и не возражает. На его лицо по-прежнему натянута улыбка, глаза незримы, тело напряженное и поддатое, он слизывает соль с их ключиц и... втягивает носом кокаин?

Луи сужает глаза, наблюдая как Гарри запрокидывает голову назад и глубоко вдыхает. 

Да. 

Закатив глаза, Луи находит Найла, и они удаляются в другую сторону дома, подальше от Гарри Стайлса.

***

Кружащиеся тела, танцующие тела, неоновые огни, сверкающие украшения и клубы дыма перегружают все чувства Луи. 

Идеально уложенные волосы в такт подпрыгивают под биты, Louis Vuitton купажирует с Burberry, с потолка падает приглушенный свет разных оттенков. 

\- Хочу провести остаток своей жизни именно здесь! - воспевает Луи, плавая на границе реальности и дыма с огнями.

\- Уверен?- смеется Найл, прыгая вверх и вниз, его поло сырое от пота и пролитого алкоголя, ресницы сверкают. - Вечность это очень долго!

О да, они бессмертные, неприкасаемые, и все, что их ждет впереди - жизнь. 

Луи смеется, тонет в музыке, раскидывает руки и ловит свет, покрывающий его звездами, на потной коже.

***

Луи даже ванную найти не может, пиздец, если он ее не найдет, то сходит в туалет прямо на вот эти кусты роз. 

Он открывает каждую попадающуюся дверь, натыкаясь на шкафы, кладовки и учебные комнаты. А теперь еще и на очень интимную сцену. 

\- Извиняюсь, - произносит Луи, мгновенно закрывая глаза и захлопывая дверь. 

Он разворачивается, готовый бежать на поиски дальше, но на пути сталкивается с широкой грудью и индейским ожерельем.

\- Осторожнее, - предупреждает Гарри, делая шаг назад, пристально смотрит, не пытаясь убрать мешающие прилипшие кудри. Он потрясающе пахнет, что распаляет гнев Луи лишь еще больше. 

\- Ничего, переживешь, - усмехается Луи и проходит мимо, но Гарри хватает его за руку. Он смотрит на него суженными глазами. - Что надо?

\- Прекрати вести себя так, будто ты лучше меня, - рычит Гарри, но слышна толика дрожания в голосе, его зрачки, расширенные и нетрезвые, впиваются в Луи, как пальцы - в теплое плечо. 

Луи почесывает кончик носа свободной рукой, нагло щурясь.

\- Тогда перестань быть собой. 

Гарри отдергивает свою руку, будто обжегся, смотрит на Луи взвинченным, злым взглядом; Луи задается вопросом - если бы Гарри не был лишен эмоций и жизни, были бы его эмоции всегда такими сильными? Может, именно поэтому Гарри лишь оболочка - его слишком много даже для самого себя. 

\- Ты меня не знаешь, - четко произносит Гарри, выпрямляя спину и разглаживая черты лица. 

\- Думаю, что знаю, Гарри Стайлс, - произносит Луи, позволяя выплеснуть жалостливое неодобрение. - Ты топишь себя в красивых словах, шампанском и черт знает каких наркотиках. Ты трахаешь все, что движется. Тебе не плевать только на себя, и слушаешь ты лишь себя, ты ничего не чувствуешь и абсолютно равнодушен ко всему миру. Ты наблюдаешь, как люди любят тебя и никого не любишь в ответ, - Луи объясняет смиренно, с отвращением, алкоголь и ярость сжимают кости, подстрекая язык. 

Гарри смотрит из-под мерцающих огней, под глазами глубокие тени, выражение лица непроницаемо.

\- Любят? - с отвращением спрашивает он.

Рот Гарри скручивается в болезненный оскал, глаза еще никогда не были такими холодными - единственная появившаяся эмоция. 

\- Разве ты не слышал, Луи Томлинсон? Мы убиваем тех, кого любим. - Его улыбка гаснет. - Трус убивает поцелуем. - Он делает шаг ближе к Луи, наполняя воздух дыханием, пропитанным алкоголем, и удушливым запахом дорогого одеколона. - Храбрец же убивает мечом. - Он заканчивает слово почти шепотом, краешек губ поднят в ухмылке. 

Но Луи видит его глаза. Взгляд, способный порезать стекло.

Взгляд дикий. Глаза дикие, мученические, они смотрят на Луи, они наполнены чем-то, тревожно напоминающим нечто реальное.

Луи лишь может смотреть в ответ, отчаянно пытаясь найти зеленый взор, он мечтает забраться внутрь и исследовать мозг парня, вникнуть в глубины и узнать, что и когда пошло не так. 

В мгновение ока Гарри исчезает в никуда, оставляя Луи с гудением в ушах и полным мочевым пузырем.

***

\- Поехали! - кричит Найл позже, опьянение начало понемногу сходить, наполняя конечности тяжестью.

\- Где Лиам и Зейн?

\- Недавно видел Лиама, прыгающего в бассейн как безумец. Думаю, они еще здесь останутся. 

Луи кивает.

\- Окей. Я пойду попрощаюсь с ними.

Найл вопросительно на него смотрит. 

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы они знали, что мы уходим.

Он моргает и хмурит брови. 

\- Хм, окей...

Не понимая, чего не понял Найл, Луи подмигивает ему и направляется обратно к бассейну. Как и ожидалось, Зейн сидит в сторонке, с нежностью наблюдает за плескающимся Лиамом, курит сигару, перемешивая дым с лунным светом.

\- Мы собираемся уезжать, - говорит Луи сразу же, как подходит к нему.

\- Отлично, приятель. На тебе... - Зейн указывает на покрытую блестками одежду и открытые участки тела Луи. 

Он смеется, пожимая плечами.

\- Ну а что поделать? Мне идет блеск. 

Зейн улыбается, затягивась и пожимая Луи руку. 

\- Хорошей ночи, Луи. Увидимся завтра?

\- Да, напиши мне, - широко улыбается Луи, затем машет, прощаясь, Лиаму, который готовится прыгнуть бомбочкой. 

Он возвращается обратно в дом, пробираясь сквозь толпу людей, и практически уходит за угол, когда дверь напротив открывается. 

Гарри выходит, спотыкаясь, волосы в полном беспорядке, следы от губной помады по всей линии челюсти и острых ключицах. Заправляет разорванную рубашку трясущимися руками, ширинка наполовину расстегнута, с блеском завоевания в глазах. Он холодно ухмыляется Луи, вытирает остатки кокаина с носа тыльной стороной руки и пропадает в море людей, напоминая о себе лишь неоновым блеском часов.

 _'Мы убиваем тех, кого любим.'  
_  
Луи слышит режущие слова, отдающиеся эхом в глубине сознания, с омерзением поворачивается в нужную сторону и отправляется на поиски Найла.


	11. X

Весь следующий месяц Луи проводит рядом с Зейном Маликом. Дни его наполнены вином, сигаретами, пикниками на траве, пастелью и ланчами. Ночи - сигарами, мартини, дорогими одеколонами, танцами и поездками по городу в лимузине, на кожаных сиденьях которого удобно сидеть; они порхают с одного места на другое, запивая красивые тосты лучшими напитками, которые только могут купить деньги.

Он привязывается к Зейну все больше. 

В его умиротворенность и невозмутимость, непретенциозные взгляды и томные движения. Находит странное сходство с парнем; он поэтичный и не надменный, вежливый и не фальшивый. В свободное время рисует на полотнах - Луи обнаружил, что красивые картины, висящие в комнатах Зейна - его творения - и очень часто на маленьких кусочках из ниоткуда взявшейся бумаги, затем незаметно кладет их в карманы ничего не подозревающих парней. Он веселый, с ним легко общаться, творческий, бескорыстный, верный, и каждый день Луи находит что-то новое, над чем можно с ним посмеяться, каждый день они придумывают новую пакость, которую можно совершить. 

Незаменимой частью жизни Луи стал и Лиам, только нужно учесть один факт - он чуть ли не боготворит Луи. Лиам опрятный и интеллигентный, всегда говорит правильные вещи и вытаскивает ребят из щекотливых ситуаций. Один раз он нашел Найла в школьном фонтане, тот был абсолютно без одежды и прижимал к себе огромную пиньяту. Он всегда помогает с радостью, любезностью и радушием сглаживает любые проблемы, и после, когда все восстанавливается в норму, и любопытные взгляды за ними больше не наблюдают, расслабляется сам, собирая в охапку все возможности, предложенные жизнью, и кидает их прямо вверх, в воздух, танцуя под ними как под проливным дождем. Он полон жизни и способен манипулировать ситуацией в свою пользу - черты настоящего бизнесмена - и Луи восхищается его истинной добротой и умением веселиться. Даже если тот иногда бывает конкретным кайфоломщиком. 

На удивление, Луи успевает идти в ногу как с учебой, так и с социальной жизнью, изредка ему удается убедить мальчиков позаниматься в библиотеке или в комнате Лиама, расположенной в дальнем углу школы, огромной и недосягаемой для шумных студентов. Луи мог бы даже похвастаться прекрасными оценками, если бы это не был скучный курс "Изучение Прозы Драматургов Викторианской Эпохи", отобравший у него все терпение.

Он довольно уверен в своих силах, в том, что пройдет этот курс, поэтому может позабыть о нудных вечерах и не беспокоиться. Слишком много не беспокоиться. 

Его связь с мамой успешно свелась на нет (она, кстати, в порядке, если верить сообщениям сестер на фейсбуке), тело и мышцы время от времени получают физическую нагрузку - Лиам и Найл полюбили играть в футбол в странные часы дня, а именно после того, как они покурят и выпьют вечерний бренди. 

В целом, жизнь стала замечательной.

Если бы не одно "но".

В виде кудрявого, зеленоглазого напыщенного франта, расхаживающего по университету как владелец Вселенной и сменяющего свои интересы как перчатки. Каждый ебаный раз, когда Луи видел Гарри, он знал, что чье-то сердце завоевано, вспорото и растоптано.

И все эти его "фетиши", к которым он так прикипал... были просто безумными и глупыми. 

На каждом светском рауте Гарри умудрялся удивлять, даже когда казалось, что больше некуда. Это могла быть трехдневная одержимость желтыми розами (все должны были одеться в желтое, и, во время прослушивания симфонии, Гарри заставлял всех кидать розы на сцену), или его увлечение словом "павлин", подстегнувшее его откуда-то взять этих птиц, выпустить их на лужайке дома Зейна у озера и гласно восхищаться ими во время игры в крокет ( - Они - мое тотемное животное, - пропевал он), или его раздражающая однодневная влюбленность в антикварные дверные ручки - он тогда еще отказывался открывать любую дверь, где их не было, тем самым заставляя других выполнять эти простые действия за него. Этим днем Луи пользовался по полной: он захлопывал двери прямо перед носом Гарри, если попадала такая возможность. Как же это было прекрасно. Вот этот "фетиш" был хорошим. 

Вечеринки - это отдельная история. 

Ночи, когда внутренние стены Гарри ломались, и он терял ту самую частичку себя в толпе, топил ее в алкоголе. Ночи, когда он разваливался на диване, заливал в себя абсент, стекающий каплями по подбородку, и накуривался опиума, окруженный бархатными подушками и цветами, которые прихватил с собой, пичкал других людей алкоголем из стеклянных бокалов и завуалированными оскорблениями. Он вел себя как король, как чертов король, и Луи мог лишь наблюдать за ним с напряжением и ожидать раскол холодной, не подпускающей к себе оболочки, чтобы смеяться и наслаждаться едва-человечностью, живущей в чертовом Гарри Стайлсе. 

Но оболочка не раскалывалась. Ни разу. 

И за все это время Гарри не обмолвился с Луи ни одним словом. 

Он смотрел сквозь него, проходил мимо, не задевая и не делая замечаний, смывал с себя всю маску очаровательного шарма, находясь рядом с ним. Он знал, что на Луи его схема не работает, поэтому и не пытался. И, в принципе, это прекрасно, но Луи никогда не был тем типом людей, которых игнорируют, поэтому он не мог смириться с такого рода поведением даже у Гарри - образ следящих за его действиями взоров и нашептанных слов с их последнего взаимодействия до сих пор вызывают у него дискомфорт - и он все еще считает, что это было очень грубо. 

Остальные, кажется, и не замечают суровую вражду между ними. Особенно Найл, тесно познакомившийся со Стайлсом — за что Луи постоянно его упрекает.

(- ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ!

\- Просто он веселый. Тебя я люблю больше. 

\- И правильно делаешь. Предатель.)

Так что абсолютно нормально, что Луи не нервничает, направляясь в одиночестве в комнаты Гарри. В которых он раньше никогда не был. Он не нервничает. Абсолютно. 

Они все договорились встретиться после своих собственных лекций, и, так как у Найла до конца аудио-лекции еще около двадцати минут, после которой ему еще нужно кое-что уладить с Рори, Луи решил отправиться в опасное путешествие в одиночку. 

И он спокоен. 

Игнорируя неприятное досадное чувство в животе, Луи стучится в, он надеется, правильную дверь. Очень красивое место - его комнаты прямо возле сада и арок, с видом на озеро, и расположены вдали от рутинного шума - отсюда почти не слышно гула студентов и суматохи университетских будней. 

Пока Луи ждет, только и может надеяться на то, что он пришел не первым. Скоро они должны пойти на ужин - какое-то шикарно дорогое место, где, как уверил Найл, подают самые лучшие стейки и виски в стране. Поначалу они должны были встретиться прямо там, но у Гарри появился новый фетиш - вишневый сироп - и он позвал всех на коктейльный час, прежде чем они отбудут в нужное место. 

Вот так Луи появился здесь. Перед дверью Гарри Стайлса. Одетый в свитер цвета слоновой кости и темно-серые узкие джинсы, скрестивший руки на груди и пытающийся унять нервозность. Нет, просто так скрестивший, он не нервничает. 

Через пять минут, Луи, не дождавшись ответа, решает уходить. Может он вообще в неправильную дверь стучится? 

Круто повернувшись на носках с чувством отторжения, Луи достает телефон, чтобы написать Найлу гневное сообщение, но в это время дверь медленно открывается. 

В дверях Гарри. Нахмуренный. Одетый не в привычный костюм и бабочку, в которых Луи его только и видел, а в рубашку с сердечками. Действительно рубашку, усыпанную сердечками. Застегнутую на все пуговицы, глубокого синего цвета с огромными белыми, блять, сердечками. 

\- Господи, что за херня на тебя надета? - на выдохе произносит Луи, вовремя себя не остановивший, и смотрит на ужас перед ним. 

Гарри хмурится еще сильнее, полностью себя оглядывая.

\- Что?

\- Это занавески? 

Гарри злостно на него смотрит. 

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? 

Луи поднимает брови.

\- Мы договаривались здесь встретиться. Помнишь? Коктейльный час? - он поднимает интонацию голоса и, может, слишком преувеличенно закатывает глаза. 

\- Я сказал приходить в четыре.

\- Уже четыре тридцать. 

\- Именно. Нужно приходить спустя час после запланированного времени. Ты что, вообще ничего не знаешь? - сказано в той же манере, что и сказал Луи (что пробудило в нем желание снять ботинок и нещадно ударить Гарри по голове). 

Вместо задуманного, он лишь прищуривает глаза.

\- Это твои собственные шаблонные правила? Или ты на полном серьезе говоришь, что я пришел на полчаса раньше? 

\- Ты пришел на полчаса раньше. 

Блять. 

\- Что ж... - Луи почесал заднюю часть шеи, вместо Гарри смотря на поверхность и витиеватые петли деревянной двери. 

\- Мне подождать или...? - неловко спрашивает Луи, в данный момент ожидая лишь необыкновенного исчезновения своей персоны с лица Земли, дабы избежать этой ситуации, либо более вероятного, но менее практичного выхода - уйти.

Но куда он пойдет? Смысл возвращаться обратно к себе? 

Гарри лишь пожимает плечами, по-прежнему холодно смотря и не показывая никакой заинтересованности в решении проблемы. 

\- Для меня это не имеет никакого значения. В любом случае, тебе придется самому себя развлекать. 

О, как мило. 

\- Тогда, если тебе все равно, я останусь, - делает выводы Луи, напористо шагая вперед.

Гарри открывает дверь, пропускает Луи, и, не сказав больше ни слова, разворачивается и исчезает в соседней комнате, плотно закрыв дверь с громким щелчком щеколды. Это уже чересчур. 

\- Я просто буду чувствовать себя как дома, окей? - кричит Луи, закатив глаза. Ему не отвечают. 

Окей, вот теперь немного неловко. 

Благо, комнаты Гарри великолепны и хранят в себе достаточно хлама, разглядыванием которого Луи себя и займет. Здесь много пространства, даже больше, чем у Зейна, темно-алые стены и красное дерево создают особенную атмосферу, и, к удивлению, пианино здесь не наблюдается. Кстати, да - даже у Лиама есть одно, на котором он играет для Зейна, стоящего рядом с ним и поющего как ангел в Раю. 

Стиль Гарри эксцентричнее глянцевой роскоши Зейна; в то время как у Зейна матовая черная стереосистема и большие деревянные книжные полки, у Гарри - плотные бархатные шторы, патефоны, грампластинки, обрамленные рамками порнографические фотографии годов 20х-30х и ... статуэтки кошек. 

Огромное количество статуэток кошек.

Он тычет пальцем в одну из жутких фигур, их слепые голубые глаза блестят под светом вычурных люстр и дневным, керамический мех торчит во все стороны. Следует признать, что некоторые из них довольно милые - пара стеклянных котят, чьи лапки обернуты вокруг фарфорового клубка пряжи действительно очаровательны, но многие остальные фигурки нервируют, и то, что на них нет пыли, говорит о тщательном уходе за ними. 

И Луи не знает, как к этому относиться. 

Медленно перемещаясь по комнате, он рассматривает полки, заполненные книгами (как и Зейн, Гарри, кажется, собирает только старинные, самые первые издания), проводит кончиками пальцев по корешкам, названия на которых стерлись под давлением времени. Он замечает довольно щедрую коллекцию книг Оскара Уайльда и размышляет, достаточно ли в Гарри человечности, чтобы по достоинству оценивать его творения, или он просто хранит их как предлог начать беседу, отвлекающий фактор или для видимости. 

Наверное, все три варианта будут правильными. 

Он собирается предаться комфорту, устроиться в матово-красной оттоманке, возле которой расположен крохотный изящный деревянный столик, загроможденный полупустыми бутылками ликера и позолоченными бокалами, когда слышит внезапный щелчок замка и звук открывающейся двери. 

Он оборачивается и видит красивую блондинку, одетую в мятое кремовое платье, одной рукой держит пару туфель, другой поправляет прическу. Гарри выходит прямо за ней в атласном малиновом халате, накинутом на отвратительную рубашку в сердечках и черные боксеры, босой.

\- Пока, Гарольд, - мурлычет девушка, оставляя поцелуй на его щеке, он даже не показывает вид, что замечает ее, вместо этого фокусируясь на Луи, смотрящем в ответ. 

Не дождавшись ответа Гарри, девушка уходит, мягко закрывая за собой дверь. 

Гарри продолжает смотреть на Луи, держа в руках бокал мартини. Блять, у него дом эльфы обслуживают? Откуда берутся все эти готовые напитки? 

\- Я передумал. Хочу, чтобы ты ушел прямо сейчас, - говорит он и прижимает губы к холодному стеклу, выражая скукоту и показывая, что разговор на этом закончен. 

Что он сейчас сказал?

\- Прости?

\- Ты можешь вернуться тогда же, когда придут остальные, - протяжно вздыхает он, скука буквально сочится из него. 

Луи улыбается и садится в длинное кресло.

\- Ты очень смешной. 

Взгляд Гарри моментально вспыхивает, он наблюдает, как Луи поудобнее усаживается в оттоманке, стараясь это делать в наиболее выходящей за рамки манере. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу тебя выгнать. Если потребуется, то силой. У меня есть множество вариантов, и осуществление любого из них не доставит мне никаких проблем. 

\- Думаю, ты не понимаешь, насколько мало это меня тревожит, Кудряшка. И да, я бы выпил чего-нибудь, - не нарушая зрительный контакт, Луи хватает со стола ближайший бокал и выжидающе смотрит на Гарри, многозначительно поглядывая на бутылку шампанского слева от него. 

 

И вот оно, думает Луи. Гарри придется что-то сделать; вместо того, чтобы просто уйти, кинув раздражительный комментарий, Гарри должен ударить его по лицу, переворачивая мебель, потерять контроль над собой. И Луи почти хочет этого. Хочет оправдать всепоглощающую ненависть к этому мальчику, хочет объяснить самому себе, почему он централизует на нем внимание, почему ему не плевать, почему он вообще выделяет время, чтобы подумать о том, как этот ебаный Гарри Стайлс тревожит и докучает ему. 

Луи приподнимается, кладет руку на подлокотник (если его можно так назвать), напряжен, готовый защищаться и нападать.

Но ничего не случается.

Вместо этого Гарри смотрит холодным оценочным взглядом на Луи, затем, не прерывая зрительный контакт, подбирает бутылку и медленно подходит к нему. 

Вот сейчас он ударит ей по лицу. Или выльет прямо на голову, засмеется, а затем ударит ей по затылку и-

Гарри наливает шампанское в бокал Луи. 

Его челюсть буквально отвисает. Что? ЧТО?

Он смотрит, разинув рот (но надеется, что нет), Гарри наполняет бокал, смотря в ответ; Луи впечатлен его действиями, его способностью не глядя наливать шампанское, по-прежнему вглядываясь только в Луи, и становится впечатленным еще больше, когда Гарри удается остановить струю алкоголя точно в тот момент, когда бокал Луи до конца наполняется. 

Теперь Луи точно не знает, как реагировать на Гарри, молчаливо стоящего перед ним в потрепанной рубашке и жутком халате и выражением лица, граничащим между отвращением и озадаченностью, тонкую сжатую линию красных губ и запутанных кудрей, под светом солнца напоминающих клубы тумана. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо бормочет Луи, все еще не опомнившись, Гарри кивает, ставя бутылку обратно. 

Гарри собирается что-то сказать, едва приоткрывает губы, но в его кармане вибрирует, разрывая неловкость в комнате.

Луи посылает небесам молитву благодарности. 

Они оба смотрят вниз, Луи мечтает, чтобы это был Зейн, сообщающий, что он прямо за дверью (хаха), Гарри смотрит на экран, лицо на глазах теряет краски. Это странно, правда, выглядеть так разбито из-за телефонного звонка. 

Луи хочет спросить, кто это, но Гарри смотрит на него, затыкая мертвенной бледностью, которой раньше не было, прежде чем черты его лица с огромным трудом вновь разглаживаются в безразличие.

\- Угощайся, - на удивление спокойно говорит он монотонным и однообразным голосом, медленно поворачивается и исчезает в другой комнате, снова закрывая дверь. 

Но теперь не слышно щелчка замка, что наводит Луи на мысли, что они сделали незначительный, но прогресс в их, своего рода, отношениях. 

Если, конечно, не обращать внимание на загадочного абонента.

***

Прошло около получаса, Найл все еще не написал ответное сообщение, Зейн с Лиамом до сих пор не появились. 

И Гарри до сих пор в своей комнате. 

В принципе, все нормально, просто Луи выпил уже слишком много ликера, стоящего на столе, успел потыкать во все чучела животных - да, в дальнем углу комнаты на кожаном сундуке он обнаружил фигурки, на которых надеты шляпы и монокли. Так же он нашел диадему и потратил каждую унцию своей силы воли, чтобы не надеть ее и не сфотографироваться. 

Оокей, может, он сделал так. Но это была лишь одна фотография, которую он отправил Стену. Он был просто обязан. По собственным этическим причинам. 

Луи медленно шел в сторону кресла, чтобы и дальше скучно лежать, глядя в окно (и на рядом стоящее чучело совы, глаза которой слишком большие и милые, чтобы не встать и не обнять это чудо - не судите его, он и так уже сделал многое, за что потом будет стыдно), и услышал слабый звон клавиш пианино.

Блять, куда без этого.

Пианино прилагается при рождении каждого богатенького ребенка?

Но в Луи достаточно алкоголя, повышающего настроение, да и комната уже вся обследована и не может предложить ничего нового, поэтому он идет к звуку, прикладывая ухо к холодному дереву двери. 

Мелодия ритмичная, сладкая и незнакомая, печальная сама по себе, но несущая еще проблески надежды. Она красивая, и, чем больше Луи слушает, закрыв глаза и впитывая текстуры мелодии, тем сильнее неоспоримое стремление для большего. 

Благодаря помутненному шампанским и джином разуму, он тихонько поворачивает ручку и приоткрывает дверь. 

В линию видимости попадается Гарри, сидящий за большим каштановым пианино с поникшей головой. Его руки - вне поля зрения Луи, погребенные под строгими линиями каркаса пианино - ловко и изящно двигаются, Луи, не дыша, следит за их движениями. Атлас халата ловит мягкие лучи света, струящиеся от линии окна за его спиной, контрастирующие с голубыми тенями остальной комнаты (свет выключен) и освещающие его кожу несколькими тонами, под разными ракурсами.

Луи просто смотрит.

Это не похоже на то, что играет Найл. 

Вся жизнь Найла - бесконечные вечно сияющие лучи, исходящие от него самого и освещающие других, но когда он погружается в свой инструмент и музыку, все его существо успокаивается. Пронзительная энергия, льющаяся из Найла, яркого маяка, которым он является, превращается в сфокусированную и тихую силу, когда он садится за пианино. 

У Гарри все наоборот. 

Гарри, с безжизненной улыбкой, пустыми глазами, само олицетворение "свет горит, но дома никого" в самом его ужасном смысле, несомненно зажигает музыку, которую играет, пламенем эйфории. Нет, он не улыбается и не выглядит менее несчастно, чем обычно, но что-то, не поддающееся четкому определению, в нем изменяется. Внутри него подлинность, искренность, страстное намерение, выливающееся наружу, стирающее с него границы, оставляющее разрушенным и настоящим. Под тяжестью теней едва поднимаются плечи. 

Будто все вспышки, что Луи хоть когда-то видел в глазах Гарри, когда тот был зол, здесь, собраны воедино и вылиты сквозь музыку в настоящий мир. 

Но потом звуки клавиш спутываются и смешиваются в беспорядочной путанице. 

Луи этого, поначалу, не замечает, увлеченный красотой момента выплеска чувств, звучит последний неслучайный "кланк" по клавише, полноценно заканчивая мелодию. Луи смотрит на лицо Гарри и-

Черт.

Его щеки мокрые. 

По его лицу текут обильные горячие слезы, размывают видение, прижимают слипшиеся ресницы к щекам; хоть Гарри не знал о присутствии еще одной души в комнате, тихо играл, позволяя чувствам вылиться, в Луи все равно разгорается чувство стыда за созерцание происходящего. 

Луи мог лишь мечтать о том, чтобы лицезреть это, он даже никогда не думал, что Гарри Стайлс умеет плакать, что Гарри Стайлс может быть _настоящим_ , и сейчас, когда он должен злорадно праздновать победу внутри себя... не происходит ничего. Лишь надрывающее сердце чувство. Резкие всхлипы и блестящие щеки, скованные тенью и светом, причиняют Луи страдания, наполняют горечью, до этого не знакомой ему в полной силе. 

Луи почти уходит от двери, правда, но Гарри неожиданно нажимает на клавишу, хватается одной рукой за край пианино, отворачиваясь. 

Луи изучает его профиль - при таком свете слезы видны еще сильнее; он чувствует беспомощность, скованность, что он должен делать? Что вообще происходит? 

Он стоит, примерзший к месту, смотрит, как глаза Гарри закрываются, по щекам льются соленые капли. Гарри склоняет голову под тяжестью собственных мыслей, скользит рукой к кудрям, туго сжимает волосы в кулак и дергает вверх, борется с мучительным отчаянием, его тело начинает медленно качаться вперед и назад. 

Луи хочется убрать его руку, наорать на него, _какого хрена ты творишь_ , но он лишь смотрит через приоткрытую дверь широко раскрытыми глазами. Всхлипы Гарри наполняют комнату, дрожащие пальцы сильнее тянут за волосы, он словно маленький брошенный ребенок. 

Луи не может выдавить ни слова, сделать ни шага, по непонятной причине ужасно мучающийся происходящим, в нем просыпается желание прикоснуться, утешить, даже если он не знает, зачем или для чего. 

Он кладет руку на дверную ручку, чтобы открыть ее полностью.

И звонит телефон Гарри.

С поистине пугающей скоростью, Гарри вытирает слезы рукавом рубашки, черты лица разглаживаются, фиксируют на лице маску спокойствия. Он сглатывает, несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, губы трясутся, тыльной стороной руки убирает с глаз волосы и плавным движением подносит телефон к уху, нажимая на кнопку ответа.

\- Зейн, дорогой, - здоровается он, его голос не показывает никаких следов только что произошедшего. 

От этого спокойного голоса Луи становится плохо, тошнота начинает разъедать слизистую оболочку желудка, головная боль колит непонятно откуда взявшейся виной во все углы черепной коробки. 

\- Да, конечно, - пауза. - Никакой спешки, милый. С радостью жду вашего прибытия. Наденьте цвет ягоды - в настоящий момент это единственные тона, которые я воспринимаю. - Пауза. - Это просто прекрасно. Сообщи об этом Лиаму. И скажи, чтобы мальчики перестали решать за меня. - Пауза. - Да, Луи здесь. 

Луи будто что-то кольнуло, когда он услышал свое имя на губах Гарри. Очень странно, ведь он не в первый раз его произносит, но нервы Луи напряглись и дрогнули. Он молится, молится, лишь бы Гарри не обернулся. 

\- Разумеется, - продолжает он, потирая большим и указательным пальцами глаза. - Да, милый, звучит прекрасно. Скоро увидимся. Кстати, я думаю, фиолетовый. Тебе очень к лицу этот цвет. - Он прощается, широко улыбаясь, Луи закатывает глаза, Гарри кладет трубку. Черты его лица спокойны, на лице нет улыбки, нет боли, лишь хрупкость, которую легко скрыть любой другой эмоцией, если понадобится. 

Опасаясь за собственную жизнь, если Гарри его обнаружит, Луи делает шаг назад, закрывая дверь как можно тише. 

Безмолвно возвращается к креслу, садится, ноги ставит на пол, локтями упирается в колени и смотрит на стену перед ним, все еще ощущая тошноту, как из-за алкоголя, кипящего в крови, так и из-за Гарри Стайлса и его слез, из-за последнего, наверное, больше. 

Он упирается лбом в ладони, мечтая, чтобы Зейн пришел как можно быстрее. 

Сегодня на него свалилось слишком многое, и он чертовски уверен, что не сможет быть наедине со своими мыслями.

***

Все мальчики, наконец, приходят (Найл самый последний, потому что он настаивал на покупке сегвея), наливают себе коктейли с ягодным сиропом или крепкий ликер (как это сделал Найл, отказываясь пить любое, кроме чистого алкоголя, все остальное заклеймив как "сок") и уходят на очень дорогой и роскошный ужин, с, как Найл и говорил, просто огромными порциями. 

Все счастливы: Зейн размышляет, размахивая сигарой, над жалобами Луи о всех мудаках на его курсе (некоторым из них нужно, блять, знать меру), Лиам хихикает над всем, что видит и с благоговением смотрит на небо, расположив руку на ноге Зейна. 

Гарри счастливее их всех. Ну. "Счастливее."

Он всем наполняет бокалы, громко смеется, делая тосты небу, звездам, всему миру, поправляет галстук-бабочку (да, он переоделся в сиреневый костюм, прикрепив к петлице веточку ягод), сверкая кольцами на не дрожащих пальцах. От одного лишь взгляда на это Луи становится плохо. 

Потому что это фальшивка, и теперь он знает _насколько_ фальшиво; с каждым громким всплеском смеха Гарри, каждой широкой улыбкой, освещающей комнату, каждым поглаживанием руки Зейна и каждым кликаньем стекла его бокала о бокал Найла перед Луи встает картина поникшего за роялем мальчика, заливающегося слезами. 

Но ему плевать, ему _должно быть_ плевать на это, поэтому он запивает это глотком алкоголя, заедает стейком и картофелем, ругая Найла за покупку сегвея. 

\- Сегодня вечером ты домой не вернешься, и я предупрежу об этом Рори, Ирландец!

\- Ирландец? Ты только что назвал меня Ирландцем? 

С небольшим успехом Луи удается запихнуть вылезающие наружу мысли глубоко в себя.

***

Они ехали обратно в университет на машине Зейна, еле как поместившись. Лунный свет освещал небо над их головами, прохладный вечерний ветер хлестал щеки, и Лиам предложил поехать на вечеринку. 

\- Мне весь день писали о ней. Там, должно быть, весело?

\- Ну, сейчас пятница, - объяснил Луи, лукаво улыбаясь, Зейн ухмыльнулся ему в зеркало заднего вида. 

\- У меня точно такие же мысли, Луи, - тихо сообщил Зейн, придерживая рукой руль, со скоростью несясь по мощенной дороге. - Значит, вечеринка. 

\- Прекрасно, - улыбнулся Гарри, доставая телефон. - Я как раз думал, под каким бы предлогом позвонить кое-каким людям.

\- С каких это пор тебе нужна для этого причина? - одаривает взглядом Зейн. 

\- С никаких, мне не нужна причина, - он пожимает плечами, улыбаясь еще шире, - просто пытаюсь быть вежливым. 

Найл смеется, обнимая Гарри за плечи. 

\- Правильно, ведь ты всегда получаешь то, что хочешь! - кричит он, Гарри подхватывает его смех, запрокидывая голову назад. 

Луи наблюдает за ним, сидя по другую сторону Найла, и, лишь почувствовав колкое жжение в груди, сразу же поворачивается взглядом обратно на дорогу. 

\- Давайте сделаем эту ночь самой лучшей? Да, парни? - легко ухмыляясь, произносит он, поднимая брови. 

\- Да, Луи, - улыбается Зейн, нажимая на педаль. 

Лиам хлопает, как дельфин, в ладоши и с энтузиазмом кивает, Найл поднимает кулак вверх, и Гарри издает рык в бессловесную пустоту ночного неба. 

По крайней мере, у Луи всегда есть нужные ему люди, алкоголь и трава, которые отвлекут его от ненужных наплывающих мыслей. И сегодня он остро нуждается во всем из перечисленного.

***

Дикая вечеринка в пентхаусе, наполненном дымом, красивыми людьми и светом ламп. 

Подносы с хрустальными бокалами абсента и коньяка, люди в сверкающих масках, музыкальная группа, члены которой одеты в кожу и намалеваны краской, дорожки кокаина между разбросанными на столах ювелирными украшениями и часами. 

В обычный день Луи вся затея показалась бы веселой, но сейчас это лишь отвращает. 

С тех пор как Лиам и Зейн исчезли в водовороте людей и больше нигде не показывались, Луи неуклюже шатается возле Найла. Он подпрыгивает, а не ходит, натыкаясь на девушку за девушкой, разговаривает с ними, заставляет их смеяться, но не потому что сам этого хочет, а потому что вынужден - здесь все так делают. 

Луи понимает, что мешает Найлу, когда цинично, но не специально, смотрит из-за его плеча на любого, кто подходит к Ирландцу, и поначалу он чувствовал странное равнодушие к своему невежественному поведению, сейчас же ему становится ужасно неуютно вот так вот подставлять друга. 

\- Я, пожалуй, отойду от тебя и предоставлю самому себе, - говорит он, когда вот уже шестая девчонка проходит мимо, встречаясь со стальным взглядом Луи. 

\- Пожалуй, - соглашается Найл и разводит руками. - Но я не возражаю. К черту все, я просто хочу хорошо повеселиться. Какая нахер разница, кто будет рядом со мной? Если не хочешь уходить, не надо. Я говорю серьезно, Томмо. 

Луи улыбается и кивает (неужели Найл в любой ситуации такой прямой и простой в общении?), тронутый его преданностью и добротой, и хлопает по плечу. 

\- Думаю, я тебя с этой оставлю, Ирландец. Когда соскучишься, найдешь меня, окей? А я пойду исследую местность и посмотрю, можно ли отсюда что-нибудь украсть, - подмигивает он и уходит, проводя ладонью по плечу. - Очаруй дамочек! - выкрикивает он, оставляя улыбающегося Найла с подошедшей девушкой. 

Может, Луи сделал так из собственных побуждений и ему нужно побыть одному. Может, толпа орущих людей не заглушает бушующие мысли. Потому что в кругу шумящих людей в его голове бешено крутится лишь одна мысль — найти, где Гарри. 

И он хочет убрать ее куда подальше.

***

Луи проводит ночь, стоя на балконе, смотрит на звездное небо, оперевшись о стену; тишина не отвечает на вопросы. 

Он пытается напевать что-нибудь, пить, есть, лишь бы отвлечься от мыслей, лишь бы сорвать с кончика языка разъедающее его имя. Безмолвно молится, чтобы Найл написал ему: _"Давай уйдем отсюда и накуримся."_

Но Найл не пишет. 

После четырех гребаных часов шум изнутри практически сходит на нет, нежеланные гости (этот балкон - место Луи, сюда никто не должен заходить) перестают появляться, он решает, что пора найти Найла и покинуть это место. Хватило сполна. 

Доставая его телефон без новых смсок и пытаясь убрать скуку из глаз, потирая их, он заходит внутрь, пытается отыскать Найла, или Зейна, или Лиама - все безрезультатно. 

И после того, как он обыскивает дом так тщательно, как может незнакомый с местом человек, он сдается и встает посередине разгромленной комнаты: на полу разлито пиво, перемешано с рубиновыми струями другого алкогольного напитка, сломанные маски и стаканчики хрустят под ногами, все вокруг пахнет перегаром, в воздухе по-прежнему витает дым, лишь быстрый взгляд на комнату отвращает и выводит Луи из равновесия. 

\- Ты где? - он пишет Найлу, глаза болят от яркого экрана, но ни на чем другом сфокусироваться не могут, ноги подкашиваются от истощения и морального положения. 

Блять. Он просто хочет домой. И совершенно не знает, что теперь делать. 

К счастью, его друзья знамениты. 

В комнате, на удивление, учитывая время, пусто - может все просто переместились в место получше? Он замечает одну девушку, подходит к ней, хватает за потную руку и смотрит умоляющим взглядом в глаза брюнетки.

\- Ты, случайно, не видела Найла? 

Девушка ошеломленно улыбается. 

\- Неа, прости, милый. Уже часа как три не видела. 

Пиздец.

\- А Зейна Малика?

\- О. Да. Он и Лиам Пейн только что ушли. 

Луи стоит, не моргая. 

Дерьмо. 

\- Я еще успею их поймать? 

\- Сомневаюсь. Когда я видела их, они уже садились в машину. Прости. - Она пожимает плечами, медленно моргает, накуренно ухмыляется и уходит.

Прекрасно.

Охуительно.

И что теперь? 

Истощенный безнадежностью ситуации - и когда Луи успел стать беспомощным, и вообще, почему он не подготовился к таким конъюнктурам? - он шагает из комнаты в комнату, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то решение из ситуации, человека, хотя бы немного связанного с ним.

Но вместо решения проблемы он находит Гарри Стайлса. 

Он прямо там, через комнату, едва в сознании, едва стоит на ногах, облепленный потной кучкой людей в слишком дорогой и безвкусной одежде. Они сжимают его со всех сторон, потирают руки, будто он напичкан золотом (Луи все-таки кажется, что он напичкан лишь экстази), смотрит на них почти не открывающимися глазами, а они прижимаются холодными яркими губами к его бледной коже. 

Чем больше он смотрит на это, тем сильнее в нем кричит сигнал тревоги, и, почти не осознавая, что делает, он идет в направлении присосавшихся пиявок. 

Их голоса становятся четче, слова, как и дерьмовая музыка - более разборчивыми, он идет к ним сквозь облака дыма, витающие в комнате. 

\- Он мой, - произносит симпатичная рыжая девка, округляя глаза, и кладет руку под куртку Гарри.   
\- Он мой! - настойчиво требует молодой, наверное, не больше шестнадцати, мальчик, сильнее сжимая его плечо, и насильно убирает ее руку. 

\- Да ладно тебе, чувак, ты уже попользовался, - жалуется другой парень и тянет куртку Гарри в свою сторону, от чего Луи становится плохо. 

Он в ужасе смотрит на происходящее перед ним, с трудом осмысливает тот факт, что эти люди дергают Гарри Стайлса как тряпичную куклу, тянут его в свои стороны и трогают каждую частичку его тела, будто он не живой вовсе. И еще больше ужасает то, что Гарри этого почти не осознает, слишком опьяненный неважно чем он себя напичкал, его тело склоняется из стороны в сторону, глаза мутно смотрят в пространство, рот слегка открыт, капельки пота покрывают кожу. 

Ну уж блять нет. 

Так нельзя.

\- Ладно, народ, завязывайте, - громко произносит Луи, втискиваясь в потную массу гарпий. - Руки свои убрали. - Он оттаскивает их по одиночке, они стонут и злостно на него смотрят. 

Один из парней встает рядом с ним, выкатив грудь, раздувает ноздри, будто сейчас сорвется. 

\- Кто сказал, что он сейчас твой? - гремит он низким голосом, изо рта таращит водкой. 

Луи сморщивает нос от запаха - и от вида его лица - и закатывает глаза, закидывая руку Гарри через свою шею, другой обхватывая за талию.

\- Я уже за него заплатил, - выплевывает Луи самым язвительным тоном, он произносит это так грубо и дерзко, что не удивится, если его сейчас ударят по лицу и начнут драку. 

Но, к его же ужасу, глаза мальчика наполняются абсолютным пониманием.

\- Ох, прости, приятель, я не знал. 

Луи хочется блевать, орать и плакать от того факта, что его слова были приняты серьезно. 

Сжимая зубы изо всех сил, чтобы не сказать ничего, что крутится у него в голове (это сейчас никак не поможет, ему просто нужно убрать Гарри подальше отсюда), он гневно смотрит на них в последний раз. 

\- Ебаные твари, - не удерживается от комментария он, выходя из комнаты.

Проблема отбытия из этого места все еще не решена - стала даже еще больше - но ему плевать, сейчас его волнует лишь одна сложность - долговязое тело, от которого пахнет потом и цветами, голова не в состоянии держаться прямо и опущена на плечо Луи, а ноги едва поднимаются. 

\- Я так рад, что ты хорошо повеселился, Кудряшка. Правда круто. Просто великолепная, мать ее, идея, - он стискивает зубы от раздражения и ползет к лифту. 

Двери сразу же открываются, позволяя им зайти в золотую кабину, и Луи нажимает на кнопку первого этажа гораздо сильнее, чем требуется.

\- М'ня зовут Гарольд, - очень тихо бормочет Гарри, - не 'Кудряшка'. 

Луи просто хочется петь, слава небесам, Гарри в сознании, с Гарри можно связаться. И сейчас самое важное - машина. 

\- Кудряшка! Гарри. Гарольд. Ты живой, ура. Окей, теперь скажи, как нам добраться до дома? Потому что у меня никаких рабов нет. 

Он видит слабую черточку на лбу Гарри, говорящую о том, что он хмурится (Луи засчитывает это как достижение - даже в таком состоянии он может заставить Гарри сердиться). 

\- Мой тел'фон. Шофер. - Хотя бы сейчас Гарри идет навстречу, еле двигая губами. 

\- Точно, куда ты без него, - ворчит Луи, достает телефон Гарри из кармана, находит имя и звонит, очень надеясь, что его голос не звучит настолько же истощенно, насколько он сам. До приезда машины Гарри что-то бубнит в его плечо, то подключаясь, отключаясь от реальности.

***

Когда "Шофер" высаживает их прямо перед школой, Луи чувствует, что уже на грани срыва, он слишком долго удерживал тяжелое тело Гарри в сидячем положении, слишком долго слушал пьяные бредни и шипения, но оставить его здесь - очень плохая и эгоистичная идея. 

Совесть берет верх, и Луи, собрав все моральные силы, подхватывает Гарри посильнее и идет в сторону его комнат - несправедливо далеко расположенных от комнат Луи и Найла. 

Довольно сложно поддерживать полумертвое тело Гарри и открывать дверь в темные хоромы, с которыми он познакомился лишь сегодня. Он спотыкается, натыкаясь на слишком много мебели и острые углы, один раз чуть не роняет Гарри на горшки с кактусами, расположенные слишком близко к тому месту, где он собирался пройти. Хоть было бы и весело (зачем вообще Гарри кактусы?), Луи даже думать не может о том, чтобы нечаянно создать еще одну проблему и тратить силы на нее, он готов молиться всему, что только существует, когда, наконец, открывает дверь в спальню Гарри, и, спотыкаясь об пианино, валит его на кровать. 

Все, больше он ничего делать не обязан.

Сказал он это себе. Больше он ничего делать не обязан.

***

Вот только Гарри едва расположился на кровати, половина тела свисает, грозясь потянуть на пол за собой его всего, подушка слишком далеко от головы. 

Он двигает его за плечи ближе к изголовью, двигает руки и ноги, пока они не оказываются удобно расположенными на кровати. Неосознанно расстегивает бабочку и пару первых пуговиц рубашки, умудряется снять с него куртку и только потом удивляется, как он смог сделать это, не разбудив Гарри. Он расшнуровывает и снимает ботинки, мокрой тканью вытирает что-то липкое на шее и руках (и не хочет знать, что это) и кладет холодную руку на покрытый испариной лоб.

Вот теперь он должен идти. 

Он позаботился о Гарри, буквально вымыл его и сделал все, что был должен, учитывая, что он ему вообще ничем не обязан, и теперь Гарри должен уважать его так же, как он уважает крабов.

Хотя, наверное, крабов все-таки Гарри уважает больше. Он ему это сам в машине сказал. 

Луи закатывает глаза, представляя, как он выглядит со стороны, держа сырую тряпку в руках и смотря на него спящего. Такой контраст по сравнению с их обычными взаимодействиями. 

В очередной раз Луи вспоминает более ранний момент, лицо и позу Гарри, плачущего и что бы там ни чувствующего, играя на пианино; сейчас Гарри такой же настоящий, как был тогда. Луи смотрит на него, не в силах отвести взгляд и определить чувство в животе, а потом до него доходит, что он каким-то образом положил свою руку на руку Гарри. 

Он сразу же хочет убрать ее. Но не делает этого. Сидит и смотрит на ураган, в который превратился парень, на его глубокие тени под глазами и темные кудри, и, блять, держит его за руку как маленького ребенка, не может оторваться и уйти, несмотря на то, как сильно хочется спать. 

В конце концов, давление сегодняшнего дня становится до жути невыносимым, он убирает свою руку и оглядывает спящее лицо. Луи понятия не имеет, увидит ли он когда-нибудь еще раз такого открытого и уязвимого Гарри; эти мысли делают ему больно, но в то же время дают облегчение. 

Последний раз посмотрев на Гарри, попрощавшись, Луи закрывает дверь, крепко сжимая в руке мокрую ткань, и стремительно идет в свою квартиру; каждый шаг дается с трудом. 

Луи не хочет, чтобы наступал завтрашний день.

Ведь тогда ему придется столкнуться с тем, чего он так сильно избегал.


	12. XI

Как только Луи заходит в квартиру, он сразу же несется в комнату Найла; мозг гудит, на языке вертится "что за херня", те участки кожи, которые касались Гарри, горят огнем. 

Сейчас он просто не в состоянии идти к себе и ложиться спать. Не может, потому что голова готова взорваться в любую минуту, сердце странно колотится, слишком быстро гоняя кровь по венам; говорят, смерть именно так и приходит. 

А еще Луи очень зол на маленького ирландского говнюка, свалившего ночью хуй пойми куда. Какого черта он бросил Луи? Из-за него ему пришлось следить за едва реагирующим на мир Стайлсом. Класть его в кровать. Держать его, блять, за руку как маленького ребенка. 

Во всем виноват Найл. 

Заново зажигаясь яростью, он вламывается в закрытую дверь, видит сладко спящую фигуру парня, еле как укрытого одеялами, под голову положено несметное количество подушек, рот смешно открыт. До сих пор одет и в костюм, и в туфли, вся комната пропахла марихуаной и виски, на тумбочке стоит тарелка с остатками недоеденного сендвича.

Луи глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь себя успокоить. По крайней мере:

1\. Найл дома, а не шляется в опасных для жизни богатых местах.

2\. Найл один, значит сможет всецело уделить внимание только Луи, чувствующему себя уязвимым и нуждающимся в поддержке. 

\- Найлер, Найл, Ирландия, подъем! - кричит Луи, забирается на огромную кровать (черт, простыни такие мягкие) и трясет парня, пытаясь разбудить. - Хей, надо поговорить. Мне нужно кое-что спросить, Ирландец! Утешь меня! - он постукивает его по щекам, будто по барабану, нетерпение берет верх над деликатностью. 

Найл, медленно и растерянно, нахмурив брови до глубокой складки, разлепляет свои глаза. Взгляд кристального блеска режет темноту, враждебно - что должно насторожить и пугать, это же Найл! - смотрит прямо в глаза. 

Луи не обращает внимания, стоит на своем. 

\- Наконец-то! Ты проснулся. Мне нужно спросить-

\- Пошел. Нахуй.

Луи удивленно моргает. Что не так?

\- Пошел. Нахуй. - повторяет Найл грубым голосом, обремененным сном, под глазами темные мешки, и может быть бушует процесс похмелья, а может Найл не любит, когда его будят, в любом случае, Луи, можно сказать, напуган. 

Он отстраняется от него, не отводя взгляда от убийственно темных глаз, кладет свои руки на бедра - подальше от пираньи возле него. 

\- Найл...? - аккуратно спрашивает он. 

Найл надувает ноздри и сужает глаза. 

\- Луи, если ты от меня не отъебешься, я тебе нахуй оторву твою чертову башку.

Луи в смятении открывает рот. 

\- Оторвешь мою...

\- Я оторву твою мудацкую ебаную голову голыми руками и, блять, скормлю твоей матери, - подтверждает Найл, и даже при его алкогольном истощении, он пытается шевелиться и выпутаться из одеяла. 

Луи уверен [почти], что Найл не убьет его...

\- Окей. Увидимся, когда проснешься. Спокойной ночи, сладких снов, люблю! - пропевает он, отталкиваясь коленом и ладонями от кровати, немедля выходит из комнаты и закрывает дверь.

Что ж, дерьмово. 

Зато Луи узнал о Найле кое-что новое: никогда не тревожить его сон, иначе понесешь наказание смертью. 

Абсолютно напрасным усилием это не было, думает Луи и делает себе чай, готовясь к бессонной ночи самокритики. Будем ждать пробуждения Найла.

***

Солнце уже поднялось над университетом, четыре чайничка чая выпито, по столу разбросаны смятые страницы записной книжки (заполненные глупыми надписями "но почему он плакал?????" "Ненавижу Г. С." "Гарри Стайлс" и маленькими кривыми рисунками разбитого пианино), Луи сидел на высоком стуле перед пустой страницей, на которой было написано лишь "Что не так со Стайлсом?", дополненное поникшим цветком и грозовым облаком.

Может, он выпил слишком много кофеина и ему необходим сон. 

Может.

Он пытался нарисовать диаграмму Эйлера, характеризующую настроение Гарри (безуспешно) и проработать план, как избежать парня в будущем и зачем (тоже безуспешно). 

Как же Луи обрадовался, когда дверь в спальню Найла открылась; он вышел без футболки, зевая и потягиваясь, напрягая мышцы живота, по всему телу красовались засосы. 

\- Смотрите, кто проснулся, - улыбнулся Луи, сминая бумажку - последнюю попытку проанализировать Гарри Стайлса. Найл прикрыл глаза от солнца, сонно осматривая квартиру, волосы торчали во все углы, на щеках отпечатались следы подушек. - Ночью, смотрю, повеселился, - прокомментировал Луи, указывая на красный след чуть выше соска Найла. 

\- Мм? - пробубнил Найл, бесцеремонно почесывая задницу и направляясь к холодильнику. 

\- Твои засосы.

\- А, да, - ухмыляется Найл. - Повеселился. Она была очень милой. 

Луи сжимает губы. Найл подходит к корзине с фруктами, достает два яблока и гроздь винограда. 

\- Ты не собираешься извиняться? - подсказывает он Найлу, пока тот достает из вазочки три круассана. 

\- За что? - спрашивает он, отправляя в рот веточку винограда, мычит и откусывает булку. Будто не ел несколько дней. 

\- Ох, даже не знаю. Может быть за то, что сегодня утром грозился нанести мне телесные повреждения просто потому, что я хотел обниматься? - драматично пропевает Луи, кидая воображаемые кинжалы через комнату. 

Найл смотрит на него, брови нахмурены. 

\- Сегодня утром? Что? - удивляется он, идет через кухню к Луи.

\- Да, сегодняшним. Ты грозился оторвать мне мои конечности! Не притворяйся, Найл Хоран, я вижу зло, что таится в тебе. И тень его ужасна, - драматично рассказывает Луи, скрещивает руки и откидывается на спинку стула. 

\- Ага, кажется, припоминаю. Смутно, - подходит Найл, садясь напротив Луи. - Хочешь? - он невинно предлагает виноград.

Луи наклоняет голову.

\- Это все, что ты можешь сказать? 

Найл кивает плечами. 

\- Упс? - предполагает он. 

\- Упс??!

\- Я спал. Что я должен сказать? 

\- Ты мог сказать 'прости'.

\- Прости. Окей, а для чего ты меня вообще будил? Ты говорил что-то про необходимость поговорить. 

Хоть это и было самое неискреннее извинение в мире, Луи простил его, потому что ему срочно нужны были ответы. 

\- Ах, точно, - он прочистил горло, собирая и сминая бумажки, любопытство Найла взяло верх, он выхватил одну из рук и разгладил, пытаясь разобрать каракули и сумасшедшие домыслы о человеке, которого Луи ненавидел больше всего на свете. - Мне нужно узнать больше о Гарри. Расскажи мне о нем. Все, что у тебя есть. - Луи забрал все бумажки, встал, выкинул все в корзину и беспечно сел, смотря в его глаза. 

Найл закидывает в рот виноградинки. 

\- Я рассказал тебе абсолютно все. Папу зовут Дес, он ебаная легенда - кстати, он только что был включен в список звезд Зала славы рок-н-ролла, знал?

\- Еще бы его не включили, - бормочет Луи. 

\- Эм, он все еще психически нездоров. Он-

\- Он дома? - прерывает Луи. 

\- Чего? 

\- Он дома? Он живет с Гарри? Или он в госпитале? 

\- Не знаю, я не слежу. Наверное, дома. Почему это важно? - спрашивает Найл, надевая часы, и снова смотрит на Луи. 

\- Это не важно, просто. Он просто... - вздыхает Луи и трет глаза. Ему нужно поспать. - Ладно, забудь. Я слишком устал. Разбуди меня через час. 

\- Что через час?

\- Хочу сходить к Зейну. 

И нет, это никак не связано с Гарри. Он не хочет его видеть. 

Даже если хочет, то лишь для того, чтобы понять, что между ними все те же разногласия, несмотря на вчерашнее проявление доброты. Вот и все. Просто хочет подтвердить для себя, что они все на той же странице. 

\- Окей, иди спать. Через час увидимся, - улыбается Найл, проводя рукой по волосам Луи, встает с места. 

\- НЕ ТРОГАЙ ПИАНИНО, - предупреждает Луи, Найл останавливается на полпути. 

\- Я сыграю тебе, чтобы ты поспал, - предлагает он, поднимая брови. 

Луи идет в свою комнату, обдумывая предложение. 

\- Колыбельную? 

\- Могу и колыбельные. 

\- С неприличными текстами?

\- И это могу, - смеется Найл.

\- Тогда ладно, но играй не в полную силу, - просит Луи, заходит в свою комнату тогда, когда Найл садится за свой великолепный кусок дерьма, опускает пальцы на клавиши, начиная наигрывать мелодию, и напевает засыпающему Луи "Lick My Love Pump.”

***

Луи не думает о Гарри. 

Он и Найл вышли из своей квартиры и идут к Зейну (Найл едет на своем чертовом сегвее, что раздражает и злит Луи, потому что он чувствует себя маленьким и медленным), и он совершенно не боится увидеть Гарри. Не волнуется перед страхом посмотреть ему в глаза. 

Но что, если Гарри помнит? Что, если он осознавал ситуацию гораздо лучше, чем себе представлял Луи, и помнит, как Луи заботился о нем, вытирал лоб, и, что хуже всего, держал за руку? Одна только мысль заставляет его живот скручиваться, тревожно посылая сигналы от кончиков пальцев до мозга. Нервозность. Луи чувствует только нервозность. 

\- Блять. Как я подниму сегвей по лестнице? - мыслительный процесс внезапно прерывает Найл. 

Луи оглядывается, обнаруживает, что они у подножия винтовой лестницы, ведущей к комнатам Зейна, и смотрит на Найла, мечущегося между разочарованием и осознанием. 

\- Понести, например?

Он вздыхает.

\- Не, я лучше тогда вернусь в квартиру и покурю. У меня все равно голова болит. 

\- Ты бросишь меня одного? - он пристально смотрит, широко открыв глаза. 

\- Да, а что такое?

Потому что Гарри. Потому что он не может зайти в комнату и чувствовать на себе взгляд Гарри, не отвлекаясь на милого, успокаивающего, отвлекающего Найла, который умеет разряжать обстановку лишь своим присутствием. Вот почему. 

\- Нет, ничего, - беззаботно отвечает Луи. - Но, думаю, грубо предпочитать проведение дня с растением, а не со мной. 

Найл смеется, трясет головой, поправляет джемпер и ставит ноги в девственно-белых кедах на землю, доставая телефон из заднего кармана. 

\- Ладно, ладно, какая драма. Я просто позвоню Рори и попрошу его забрать сегвей, окей? 

Луи закатывает глаза.

\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо платишь бедному мужчине. 

\- Конечно! Он самый лучший!

Найл звонит Рори, пока Луи поднимается по лестнице, от нервозности почти трясутся колени, с каждой ступенью в голове отдается "Гарри" барабанным эхом. 

Все будет хорошо. Он, возможно, даже не помнит. Все будет хорошо, и они не будут обсуждать это. Все будет хорошо.

Все будет хорошо. 

\- Все, - кричит Найл, летя по лестнице и пытаясь догнать Луи. - Рори уже в пути. 

Луи кивает, они достигают вершины и сталкиваются лицом к лицу с тяжелой деревянной дверью, из-за чего нервы натягиваются еще больше. 

\- Мне что-то нехорошо. Давай вернемся, - говорит он, поворачиваясь, и натыкается на Найла с очень удивленным взглядом. 

\- Нет, миленький, просить уже поздно. - Он открывает дверь, не колеблясь и не стучась. - Привеееееет! - весело здоровается он, Луи вздыхает, пытается подготовить себя морально и заходит внутрь. 

Зейн, одетый в черные шорты и огромную черную футболку, запачканную оттенками красок, стоит перед большим холстом возле ряда окон с кистью в руке.

Лиам в кремовом с иголочки жилете и брюках, белой накрахмаленной рубашке, поблескивающей от бликов вечернего солнца, сидит за длинным столом, курит сигару и бездумно порхает через страницы большой пыльной книги. 

Гарри нет. 

У Луи будто открывается второе дыхание.

\- Луи! - улыбается Лиам, встает и достает сигару, - Найл!

\- Парни,- приветствует Луи, напряженные нервозные предположения ушли на второй план, заставляя его улыбнуться гораздо шире обычного. И нет, он не расстроен из-за отсутствия Гарри, просто появилось чувство, будто сняли с плеч весомый груз. Легкость, облегчение. 

Зейн кивает, продолжая рисовать большими мазками на холсте. 

\- Вы сегодня как? Покурим? - спрашивает Найл, доставая маленький мешочек и сопутствующую атрибутику.

\- Серьезно, Найл? - восклицает Луи, пристально смотрит на действия парня. - Еще минуты не прошло, с тех пор как мы переступили порог. 

Найл лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Сейчас или никогда! - торжественно произносит он. 

\- О, прекрасно! - улыбается Лиам, хлопая в ладоши. 

Найл быстро и очень умело делает все необходимое, затягивается и с широкой улыбкой на лице передает стеклянную трубку Лиаму, затем встает и идет в сторону пианино. 

\- Я сыграю вам одну особенную песню, - прокашливается он, выдыхая дым, и садится на банкетку, в его золотых волосах запутались дым и солнечный свет. 

\- Сыграй что-нибудь веселое, - просит Луи, принимая трубку от Лиама. 

\- Да, что-нибудь веселое, - туманно улыбается Лиам, выдыхая густые завитки дыма. 

Луи зажимает основание трубки губами, крутит колечко зажигалки, чтобы зажечь искру, и подносит к закругленному кончику трубки, он заслуживает затуманивающий разум дым, чтобы отпраздновать отсутствие Гарри, сегодня он может расслабиться и полностью о нем забыть, не думать. 

Вообще не думать о нем.

\- А где Гарри? - спрашивает он, как только вдыхает наркотик, пьянящий его мозг. 

\- Он пропал, - хладнокровно сообщает Лиам, отпивая чай. 

Луи сильно жмурится, пытаясь избавить от слишком громкого звука пианино в его голове. 

\- Что? Пропал?

\- Ммхм.

\- Что значит 'пропал'? В смысле, уехал куда-то или...?

\- Нет, куда-то сбежал. Он постоянно это делает. 

\- Сбежал?

\- Да. Он уезжает обычно на пару дней, не больше. 

Луи смотрит на Лиама с открытым ртом. 

\- Дней? Я думал ты имеешь в виду на час или два!

\- Все нормально. Он вернется, - наплевательски добавляет Зейн, сужает глаза, рисуя что-то белой краской в углу холста.

Что за херня?

\- А если не вернется? - громко спрашивает Луи, даже Найл поднимает глаза от пианино. 

\- Что случилось? - интересуется он, не сбиваясь с нот, пристально смотрит красными блестящими глазами. 

\- Ничего, - бормочет Луи, слегка краснея. А Луи никогда не краснеет. - Просто-

\- Ты о нем беспокоишься? - Зейн спрашивает, смотрит прямо в глаза, даже будто ухмыляется. 

\- У меня нет причин ни для беспокойства, ни для заботы о его благополучии, Зейн. Мне, наоборот, кажется странным, что ты не беспокоишься. Вы разве не должны быть лучшими друзьями? Попробуй хотя бы позвонить ему. 

Лиам пожимает плечами. 

\- Он выключает свой телефон. Если вообще берет его с собой. 

Просто прекрасно. 

\- Он делал так всегда, как мне помнится, - продолжает Лиам. - С ним все будет в порядке, Лу. - Он улыбается, встает со своего места, и подходит к Луи, садясь в кресло рядом с ним. Ярко улыбаясь, он скользит руками вдоль подлокотников кресла, откидывается назад и наклоняет голову в сторону Луи. - Чем займемся сегодня? 

Луи не понравилось, как быстро была сменена тема разговора, но он подавляет в себе колющее любопытство и, может, заботу. 

\- Мне нужно заниматься, - бормочет он, звуки клавиш внезапно стихают и наполняют комнату тишиной. 

Три головы поворачиваются к Найлу, он сидит, обняв голову руками - это, наверное, самая драматичная поза, которую Луи когда-либо видел. 

\- Только не говори, что сегодня мы будем делать домашнюю работу, - грубым, но умоляющим тоном просит он, прижав ладони к глазам. 

Лиам поворачивается к Луи, ожидая ответа. 

\- Найл, ленивая жопа, клянусь богом, я- 

Он не успевает договорить, его на полуслове прерывает Зейн:

\- Луи. Подойди на секунду? 

Луи все еще сидит с открытым ртом, желая высказать Найлу крутящиеся в голове оскорбления и предупреждения. Он поворачивается к Зейну, стоящему возле мольберта и ожидающему мнения Луи, скрестившего руки. Встает с кресла, Найл снова начинает играть на пианино, победно улыбаясь. 

\- Хочу знать твое мнение, - тихо говорит Зейн. 

С любопытством, Луи подходит к нему, Зейн кладет ему руку на плечо, двигая ближе к себе и картине перед ним. Он пахнет сигаретным дымом, гелем после бритья и акрилом. 

\- Скажи, что думаешь. 

Луи рассматривает работу перед ним.

Картина Зейна? Великолепная. Самое подходящее слово.

Ночное небо окрашивают широкие багровые, кроваво-оранжевые и жжено-желтые мазки, поглощающие мягкие изгибы ивы, ее пучковатые темные ветви. Языки пламени вплетаются в замерзшую кору и перемешиваются с мокрыми зелеными листьями, создавая причудливые тени. Ветки хватаются за крошечные мерцающие звезды ночного неба, усыпанного золотой пылью. В середине огненной ивы ветки сплетены очень густо, будто прямо посередине дерева сотворилась кровать; ракита мерцает под луной черными как смоль ответвлениями, серыми и темно-зелеными зубчатыми прилистниками. 

Гибкие, густые и темные ветви путаются между собой будто волосы.

Будто шоколадные кудрявые волосы. 

А зелень листьев играет роль темной мономерной пары зеленых глаз...

Черт. Да что с ним не так? Это же просто картина, ничего больше. 

\- Потрясающе, Зейн, - произносит Луи под глубоким впечатлением. 

\- Ты вдохновил на ее написание, - Зейн слегка улыбается, сжимая его плечо. 

Луи смотрит на Зейна, снова на картину.

\- Я? Зейн, это дерево, охваченное пламенем. Пламя, поглощающее мир. Что ты пытаешься сказать? 

Зейн шире улыбается, самодовольно изучает лицо Луи, возвращает взгляд обратно к своему творению.

\- В тебе есть некая... огненная стихия, - объясняет он. 

Черт.

Это картина о Луи, но ему она напоминает лишь о Гарри. 

О Гарри. Который пропал. Который пропал, а его друзья даже не пытаются искать. Гарри. 

Гарри, чьи кудри как толстые, острые ветви, причиняющие вам боль при ударе. Чьи глаза как теневатые зеленые листья, стремящиеся постичь звезды. 

Гарри. 

\- Ты действительно не знаешь, где он? - вырывается из Луи, разрушая штилевое спокойствие в комнате. Луи не говорит его имя, но Зейну, видимо, это даже и не нужно, чтобы понять, о ком речь. Он просто знает. 

Он смотрит на Луи, едва улыбаясь, и пожимает плечами. 

\- Он гораздо умнее, чем ты о нем думаешь. 

\- Не говори чуши, - бубнит Луи. 

\- Почему ты продолжаешь спрашивать? - внезапно спрашивает Лиам, видимо, услышав разговор. В его глазах нет никакого обвинения, лишь любопытство. 

Луи топчется на месте и отводит взгляд. Ему некомфортно говорить об этом. 

\- Просто... вы все же должны беспокоиться о нем, вот и спрашиваю.

\- Поверь мне, если бы мы тратили наше время на беспокойство о Гарольде, мы бы и дня не прожили свободно, - Зейн усмехается и освобождает руку Луи из слабой хватки. - Я собираюсь выставить картину на благотворительном вечере своего отца, - Зейн берет тряпку и вытирает ей руки. Краска стирается с карамельной кожи и остается на драповой ткани. 

\- Ты от нее избавишься? - удивленно спрашивает Луи.

Зейн кивает:

\- Я ее для этого и писал. 

\- Она прекрасна, правда? - воркует Лиам, подходя к Зейну и обнимая его сзади за талию - Ты такой талантливый, моя любовь, - он самодовольно ухмыляется в шею Зейна и обхватывает его как спасительный круг, глаза блаженно закрыты. 

Зейн сияет и целует его ладонь.

Луи и Найл, только что вставший из-за пианино, громко зевнув, одновременно закатывают глаза.

\- Иисус милейший, - Найл качает головой, засовывает руки в карманы и поворачивается, чтобы пройтись по комнате, подальше от этой сцены. 

\- Они отвратительны, да, Ирландец? - спрашивает Луи, скрестив руки, сморщив нос в наигранном отвращении. 

\- Я так рад, что мы с тобой не трахаемся. 

Луи усмехается.

\- Ох, вот только не надо. Ты по-любому хотел этого. 

Найл смеется. 

\- Что ж, парни, - внезапно говорит Лиам, убирая руки с талии Зейна. - Обед? 

\- А потом в библиотеку?- с ужасом спрашивает Найл.

\- А потом в библиотеку, - подтверждает Лиам, Луи мучительно стонет. 

\- Тебе нужно учиться ради оценок, - напоминает ему Зейн, и Луи отмахивается рукой. 

\- Я уже смирился со своими недостатками, дорогой Зейн. Я никогда не сдам экзамены. 

\- Но ты обязан сдать! - восклицает Лиам, широко открыв глаза.

\- Если это и есть список дел, которыми вы решили сегодня заняться, я пас, - прерывает их Найл, пятясь к двери. 

\- У тебя тоже есть домашняя работа, ребенок. Хватит вести себя как неженка, - ругает его Луи. 

\- Я не делаю домашнюю. Для этого есть ассистенты. 

\- Что?? Ты заставляешь РОРИ делать твою домашнюю? - в неверии спрашивает Луи, но лампочка зажигается, колесики начинают крутиться. Он прищуривает глаза в подозрительной манере. - А мою он сможет сделать? - Луи медленно вытаскивает из себя слово за словом, подняв брови. 

\- Конечно же сделает! - восторженно отвечает Найл, вскакивая с трона, на который он только что сел. Все стулья в комнатах Зейна похожи на троны. Это потрясающе.

Лиам сильно улыбается, ожидающе смотрит на Луи.

\- Раз уж так, то?

\- В таком случае-

\- Луи сделает свою домашнюю работу сам, да, Луи? - улыбается Зейн, пытаясь убрать черный мазок краски на щеке тыльной стороной руки. Меж спокойных черт лица и ясных глаз мелькает ободряющая гордость или воодушевленность. 

\- Эм. 

\- Наш Луи умный, - заканчивает Зейн, и, многозначительно кивнув Луи, возвращается к своим рукам и попыткам очистить их. 

Луи вздыхает.

\- Да. Да, окей, - его тон неубедителен, но он хотя бы заставил себя выдавить слова. 

Найл тут же никнет.

\- Блять, прекрасно. Застрянем в гнилой библиотеке на весь день.

\- Это же весело, - Лиам поправляет запонки. 

\- Посмотрю, как ты повеселишься, если он завалит все экзамены, и все потраченное время уйдет в никуда, - ворчит Найл, надув губы. 

\- Найл! - ругает Лиам, заставляя Зейна засмеяться. 

\- Я не завалю, - резко заявляет Луи. - Что-нибудь придумаю. Но сейчас давайте сосредоточимся на том, чтобы Зейн пошел переодеться в что-нибудь надлежащее, и мы могли пойти ПОЕСТЬ.

\- Я такой голодный, - соглашается Найл и достает неидентифицируемое ваяние, напоминающее растаявший шоколад. 

Зейн кивает и смотрит на Луи.

\- Я сейчас приду. Лиам?

Бросив последний взгляд - содержащий в себе слишком много необъяснимой тайны и сопутствующий беде - на Луи, Зейн исчезает в своей комнате, Лиам идет за ним и закрывает дверь. 

\- Сегодня не день, а дерьмо. Надо было остаться дома и нормально покурить, - вздыхает Найл. 

\- Ты меня не оставишь. За двадцать четыре часа ты и так уже успел один раз меня бросить. 

\- Но они тебе нравятся! Я тебе здесь не нужен. 

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься. Так что оставайся и перестань вести себя как павлин. 

Устрашающе широкая улыбка Найла медленно расплывается на лице.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь? 

Луи фыркает, убирая волосы из глаз.

\- Ты никогда не сможешь доказать, что я сказал это. Замолчи, лучше давай подумаем, что будем есть.

Луи забывает о Гарри Стайлсе и об остальных заботах, фокусируясь на громких словах Найла, рассказывающего, где и какую еду подают, при этом все время улыбаясь жемчужно белыми зубами. Может, забыть о существовании Гарри будет не так уж и сложно, думает Луи.

***

Остаток выходных и пару дней учебной недели Луи проводит как и всегда, в новой версии 2.0. 

Мальчики гуляют и пререкаются, выбирают лучшее из лучших, попирая гедонизм всеми возможными способами. На самом деле, это просто прекрасно. 

В воскресенье они посещают какой-то пафосный вечер, устраиваемый мужчиной с избытком зубов и сальными волосами, наполненный людьми, которых Луи никогда не ожидал увидеть вживую. Он чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, но все равно смеется с Найлом, умудряющимся обсуждать каждую и каждого, лукаво шепчется с Лиамом, делясь сплетнями, и обменивается хитрыми взглядами с Зейном, с удовольствием наблюдающим, как Луи кидает кубики сыра в бокалы ничего не подозревающих, отвернувшихся гостей. 

В ночь на понедельник, после трех прилежных часов в библиотеке (которые Найл проводит переписываясь и слушая в наушниках “Every Rose Has Its Thorns” у Poison на полную мощность, мешая каждому живому существу на планете), Лиам предполагает, что их старания нужно поощрить и пойти на тихую вечеринку к Эдварду. Которая, оказывается, не такая уж и тихая - стриптизеры, фургончики с мороженым, маскарадные костюмы, Луи не переставая смеется, попивая "розовый сок", на вкус похожий на конфеты и жалящий как аккумуляторная кислота, игнорирует любого, спрашивающего "а где же Гарольд?". Кто такой Гарри Стайлс? Луи не помнит, потому что он не думает о нем, не беспокоится за него и не признает тот факт, что учебная неделя уже началась, а Гарри все еще пропащий, до сих пор не подавший и знака. 

Нет, он игнорирует все. Он крутится вокруг Лиама, шуточно дерется с Найлом, потом они падают на группу девушек, одетых как распутные кролики, Зейн поднимает их, подает сигары и бокалы вина, поправляет куртку.

Они рано уходят, надевают на себя все, до чего смогли добраться руки и что свободно валялось на полу, странствуют по пустынным улицам с бутылками вина. Найл обернулся в вельветовую накидку и настаивает, чтобы его называли "Драко Малфой" - и, видимо, сразу же об этом забывает, потому что, когда парни зовут его, он не откликается: "- Драко!" Ничего. "- ДРАКО!" Ничего. "- НАЙЛ!" "- А?". Зейн надел королевскую корону (потому что настаивал Луи), золотую, инкрустированную камнями, Лиам нацепил черную маску, вечно падающую с его смеющегося лица. Луи украсил свою голову большим париком с кудрявыми афроамериканскими волосами, даже прихватив гребень, и надел джедайскую робу.

Сделано очень много фотографий, выпито слишком много вина, Луи ничто не беспокоит, он закидывает голову, подставляя лицо ночному небу, и смеется. Его ничто не волнует, он поет Призрак Оперы во все горло, качаясь от столба к столбу, пропускает слова, потому что нихрена не знает этой песни. Ночь удалась. 

Приходит вторник. 

Обыкновенный тихий день. 

Луи посещает лекции, навострив уши - иногда пролетают слухи, где мелькает имя Гарри - в надежде услышать какую-либо информацию о его местонахождении. Зейн и Лиам лишь повторяют мантру "Он будет в порядке, он всегда возвращается."

Как-то он проходит мимо группы красивых девочек, все в шарфиках от McQueen, они болтают о том, что вытворяли предыдущими ночами вместе с Гарри (и это полнейший бред, потому что Луи, возможно, петлял вокруг квартиры Гарри и ни разу не видел зажженный свет, шевелящиеся занавески, хоть какие-то тени внутри - намеки на присутствие. Гарри не появлялся), и Луи хочется засунуть девушек в их же модные сумочки. Зачем выдумывать такие истории. 

Несмотря на это, день довольно мирный, у Луи хватает терпения посетить лекцию, курсы который он считает, что завалит, поэтому так неистово ненавидит. 

Луи приходит домой с курса, открывает дверь и видит Найла, сидящего за барабанами посередине комнаты, что застигает его врасплох. 

\- Что за нахуй здесь происходит? - невозмутимо спрашивает он, закрывает дверь и полноценно сталкивается с ужасной картиной - рука Найла вместе с барабанной палочкой поднимается вверх, готовая ударить. 

\- ТЧЧЧЧШШШШШШ! - металлический звук отражается от не звукоизолирующих стен квартиры, Луи кидает свой рюкзак на пол, чтобы закрыть уши.

\- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?!- кричит он, Найл улыбается и сжимает тарелки большим и указательным пальцами, чтобы прекратить шум.

\- Я купил ударную установку, - гордо объясняет он, откидываясь на стул как маленький мальчик в первый день школы, широко и самодовольно улыбаясь. Его новый чистенький костюм, как и всегда, позорит своей великолепностью футболку и джинсы Луи, и безупречный аромат одеколона (который Луи часто наносит на себя в тайне, несмотря на то, что Найл ему сам разрешил пользоваться) наполняет комнату. 

\- Я вижу. Нет, здесь ты это не оставишь, - декламирует Луи, закрывая входную дверь, и снимает обувь. 

\- Мне придется. Мой папа хочет, чтобы я немного оживил музыку барабанами в новом треке Деса Стайлса. 

Луи будто оказывается примороженным к месту. 

\- Дес Стайлс? У него выходит новая песня? Значит, с ним все в порядке?

\- Ох, да! Да, папа звонил этим утром. Дес пишет совместную песню с Ником Гримшоу, и он очень взволнован, потому что они попросили продюсировать песню. В прошлый раз Дес сказал, что будет сам себе продюсер, тогда отца это буквально в ярость привело. 

Луи медленно кивает. 

\- Кто такой Ник Гримшоу? 

\- Тот парень, который поет в группе - как ее? Электролиты? 

\- Электра, - поправляет Луи, впечатленный информацией. - Мне нравится пара их песен, - их необычные энергичные мелодии довольно часто наполняют темные сомнительные клубы, которые Луи любит посещать; под них отлично пить коктейли типа космополитена. 

\- Да. Он очень смешной, а сейчас еще лучше. Он тебе понравится. 

Луи закатывает глаза 

\- Мило. Значит, с Десом все хорошо? - Луи не может объяснить, почему ему так много нужно знать о Десе Стайлсе, и как это относится к Гарри, но ему любопытно - он спрашивает. Он берет бутылку воды, запрыгивает в ближайшее кресло и смотрит на Найла, крутящего в руках палочки. 

\- Эээ... - начинает Найл, перестает вертеть и смотрит на кончик одной из палок. - Не думаю. Он уже дважды разгромил студию.

Луи чуть не выплевывает воду. 

\- Что? Он разгромил гребаную студию? Его арестовывали? 

\- Неа. У него есть влиятельные связи и все такое. - Найл оставляет палочки в покое, полностью поворачивается к Луи, сверкая розовыми щеками. - Но приходилось пару раз вызывать охрану. Он довольно вспыльчивый и жестокий. 

\- Ох, - выдает Луи, чувствуя неприятное подташнивание. 

\- Папа сказал, что его новый трек крутой. Но... Я думаю, у него рецидив, - продолжает Найл, встает и идет к импровизированному бару в другом углу комнаты, наливает бокал виски.

\- Это алкоголь ... или героин или что-то похожее? 

\- Если слухи верны, то и то, и другое. Я знаю лишь, что у него были проблемы с кокаином. Я сам лично видел, что он курит крэк... - Найл прочищает горло, залпом опрокидывает виски и наливает себе еще бокал. - Это пиздец просто, если честно.

\- Он опасен? - спрашивает Луи, пристально смотря на Найла. 

\- Не знаю. Наверное. 

\- Тогда какого хера ему позволено жить вместе с Гарри? - возмущаясь, Луи встает, чувствует, как по венам бежит негодование. Да, вероятно, Луи бы тоже превратился в бушующий кусок дерьма, если бы ему пришлось жить с таким человеком как Дес Стайлс, легендой, блять, мирового масштаба.

\- Луи, я не знаю, - пожимает плечами Найл. - Единственное, что мне известно, это то, что я должен сыграть на барабанах для трека, и все же, если Ник Гримшоу решил с ним поработать, значит, он не такой уж и безнадежно пропащий, логично?

Нет, нет, это вообще не имеет смысла.

 

Но Луи не чувствует, что готов на долгий и бесполезный спор, поэтому садится обратно, потирая виски; голова болит, перед глазами плывет. 

\- Я скучаю по временам, когда у меня не было друзей и мне суждено было умереть в одиночестве, - бормочет он.

Найл смеется.

\- Ты опять драматизируешь. 

Луи смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом.

\- Ладно, я пошел в студию, - говорит Найл, прыгая через диван, и направляется в комнату. - Надо поработать с отцом над кое-чем. Через пару часов вернусь. 

\- Ох, посмотрите-ка. Восходящая звезда продюсирования, - дразня, кричит Луи. 

Найл выходит, подмигивая, из своей комнаты в большом джемпере, серых спортивных штанах и кепке. 

\- Что я могу сказать? Я хорошо обучен, - смеется он и обхватывает Луи сзади за шею. 

\- Мои волосы! - кричит Луи, отталкивая его, Найл лишь смеется и, постучав кончиками пальцев по его голове, направляется к двери. 

\- Увидимся позже. Держись подальше от проблем. Если что-то понадобится, пиши мне. Или Рори. 

\- Напишу, Ирландец. Разгроми за меня барабаны.

Дверь закрывается. 

Луи нужно делать домашнюю работу, особенно по этому долбанному курсу, который грозится завалить его и всю усердную работу, что он делал этот семестр. 

Но ночь прекрасна, а Луи нужен свежий воздух, поэтому он, больше не думая, берет айпод и выходит наружу, нуждаясь в успокоении своих мыслей.

***

Прогулка была замечательной. Заходящее солнце, приглушенные на улицах разговоры, огни города просыпаются, озаряя все светом. Пабы, магазины, стены школ - все залито вечерней дымкой, теплый летний воздух перемешивается с прохладным бризом, вызывая мурашки. 

И Луи, наконец-то, наконец-то чувствует себя лучше, голова чиста от тревожных и накрученных мыслей, он возвращается домой, когда его посещает ненавязчивая мысль - пойти в квартиру длинным путем. Он прекрасно понимает, что делает, куда идет, но не знает, зачем. 

И теперь он здесь.

Стоит в саду, смотрит в окна квартиры Гарри. Свет включен. Иногда он видит мелькающую кудрявую макушку, появляющуюся то в одной части комнаты, то в другой. Он видит руку, ладонь, жакет, соскальзывающий с плеч. 

Гарри дома. 

Гарри дома, и Луи приходится игнорировать нахлынувшую панику, любопытство, может, волнение и множество других эмоций, появившихся из ниоткуда. Его буквально шатает от переполняющих эмоций, и он понятия не имеет, почему. Потому что он ненавидит Гарри, он вполне уверен, что так оно и есть, но сам же понимает, что не в состоянии сойти с мощенной тропинки, окруженной хризантемами и ромашками, мускусный аромат роз витает в воздухе, он смотрит на смутно освещенные окна, ищет мальчика, который едва существует. 

Он стоит так, пока не вырубаются огни и не прекращаются движения; луна висит тихой тенью над миром, освещает Луи тропинку до дома. 

Теперь все, о чем он думает - это завтрашний день.

И Гарри Стайлс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Угадайте, что? Я нашла песню, подходящую для Луи: "11th Dimension" by Julian Casablancas на данный период времени. А также нашла песню для Найла! "This Boy" by Franz Ferdinand. (Не знаю, как вы, но мне нравится привязывать героев истории к песням, чувствуется какая-то особая атмосфера, понимаете?)
> 
> Вы можете пройти по этому тегу mizzwilde.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-inspiring-me и посмотреть, что вдохновило меня на написание. 
> 
> И спасибо за чтение, дорогие <3


	13. XII

Среда началась паршиво. 

Луи проснулся совершенно разбитым, потому что, как обычно, поздно лег спать. Он доставал Найла вопросами, был ли Дес в студии - его не было - пытался вытянуть любую информацию, касающуюся этой ситуации - то есть, никакой - долго сидел и курил, слишком долго сидел у телевизора, пусто смотря в экран; его мысли блуждали в голове, сердце сильно билось, и он пытался заполнить ее закусками, которые принес Найл. 

Он пытался не думать о том самом свете в том самом окне, где мелькал тот самый силуэт. 

Подняв истощенного себя с кровати, открыв глаза, синяки под которыми больше, чем сами глаза, и поставив ноги на пол, Луи пошел на лекции и опоздал на каждую из них. И не усвоил ни грамма информации, сказанной лекторами, не трогал ручку, не прикасался ее стержнем к бумаге, оставляя листок чистым, мысленно он просто был в другом мире и думал о двух вещах.

1\. Его кровать с мягкими простынями и одинокими подушками

и

2\. То самое окно.

Среда началась очень паршиво. 

Луи брел на лекцию по самому ненавистному курсу - Изучение Прозы Драматургов Викторианской Эпохи - и врезался в Синди, единственного человека со всей аудитории, который его не раздражает. 

\- Луи, - здоровается она, улыбаясь, поправляет ткань, похожую на одежду Хогвартса. 

Он старается не осуждать ее выбор в одежде (ему нравится Гарри Поттер, да и кто он такой, чтобы судить человека?), но сопротивляться сложно и глаза непроизвольно осматривают одеяние, брови поднимаются выше, поджатые губы расплываются в издевающейся улыбке. 

\- Синди, - счастливо кивает он, но смотрит не в глаза, а на ее рукава, такие же большие и широкие, как корпус церковного колокола. 

Она, к счастью, этого не замечает, удивленно спрашивает: 

\- А где твоя мантия? - наклоняет голову в сторону, осматривает, будто он прячет ее в кармашке. 

\- Ты о чем? - с насмешкой спрашивает он, поправляет сумку на плече и поднимается на одну ступеньку - шаг назад от нее. 

\- О твоей парадной форме. У нас сегодня экзамен, ты же знаешь правила - необходимо надеть университетскую форму на время проведения экзаменов, иначе тебя попросят выйти. Помнишь?

Блять.

Нет конечно, что он должен помнить, он даже не знал, что у них сегодня экзамен, о какой уж парадной форме (черных тканевых мешках мусора, если быть точнее) может идти речь. На самом деле, он смутно припоминает такое правило, но тогда эта информация была отброшена на второй план сразу же, как только была получена. 

Без всяких объяснений Луи на полной скорости устремляется в противоположном направлении, кричит "Прости!", пробегая по каменным коридорам и оставляя Синди в недоумении. 

Луи заходит на экзамен - по курсу, которого он боялся больше всего, который грозился затянуть Луи за собой на дно океана - с опозданием, в еле как накинутой на себя академической регалии (Найл пытался помочь стремительно собирающемуся Луи, но он поедал пиццу, поэтому Луи потратил больше времени на то, чтобы отгонять его от себя и своей одежды) и со смертельным страхом, спирающим его грудную клетку. 

Он приступает к сдаче экзамена, пытается ответить на вопросы настолько правильно, насколько позволяет его воспаленный мозг и относительное незнание предмета, заканчивает с болезненной нерешительностью, сдает бумаги и выходит, чувствуя, что завалил экзамен по полной. 

Среда - полнейшее дерьмо. 

_"У Зейна. Приходи после урока."_ \- прочитывает он. 

Очень удобно, он как раз хотел пожаловаться Найлу на свое страдающее состояние и огромную проблему. 

Мозг помутнился от собственных выговоров и отругиваний самого себя, от горького вкуса проклятий, посылающихся обществу - кому вообще нужны экзамены? - Луи бредет в сторону комнат Зейна, сняв и скатав мантию, глаза невидяще смотрят в землю, в голове лишь мысли о глупом гребаном экзамене, который, он почти уверен, завален.

***

Он подходит к комнатам Зейна как в тумане, отрешенный ум думает об ответе на вопрос двадцать пять (он абсолютно уверенно подчеркнул ответ А, но мог и С, теперь же он думает, что ответом было D. Он почти уверен, что ответом была буква D), видит, но едва осознает группу красивых девушек и двух красивых мужчин, выходящих через огромную деревянную дверь на площадку лестницы с балюстрадой, улыбающихся как павлины и кудахтающих как курицы, спускаются вниз по ступенькам, твердо игнорируя Луи, и смотрят в свои айфоны. 

Это должно было ему на кое-что намекнуть.

Но мозг все еще занят вопросом двадцать пять, поэтому когда он толкает дверь, встречаясь с восторженным голосом Найла: "Луи, друг! Как прошел экзамен?" и отвечает, вкладывая все сожаление: "Я его завалил, блять, че радуешься", он совершенно не ожидает язвительное замечание, сказанное монотонным голосом:

\- Ну, это не удивительно, - вибрации голоса пробегают по его позвоночнику словно патока. 

В его голове что-то щелкает, а вот и он. 

Одетый в костюм эбонитового цвета и бабочку, кудри торчат, кончиками мерцая при дневном свете, губы неприлично малиновые (мудачила точно носит помаду, по-другому и быть не может). Гарри Стайлс собственной персоной, держа в руке бокал шампанского, ухмыляется, из-за чего появляются ямочки, но улыбка не касается глаз - они все такие же темные и безжизненные. 

Блять, день стал еще хуже. Вот он, прямо перед ним, Луи абсолютно забыл, что он вернулся. Абсолютно забыл, что прошлой ночью стоял у его окна. 

\- Ну и ну. Шейди вернулся, - бормочет Луи, глаза не отрываются от Гарри, ступни не отрываются от пола. Во рту сухо, он прячет руки в карманы, нервно мотает головой, поправляет волосы. Когда вообще начался период, что ему неловко рядом с Гарри блять Стайлсом?

Ох да, может после того, когда он видел его плачущим в его комнате? Или когда он видел его почти не реагирующее тело, облепленное дюжиной гарпий? Или когда он держал его за руку, пока тот мирно спал? Или ничто из этого, никто не знает. 

Луи примерз к месту, смотрит на него, не уверенный, что делать дальше, чувствует, что каждая пара глаз смотрит на него. 

\- Я же говорил тебе, что он вернется, - ухмыляется Зейн, развалившись на своем троне с сигаретой, Лиам стоит рядом с ним, на Зейна сразу же смотрят и Луи, и Гарри. 

Луи не может сказать ни слова. Был бы рядом кирпич, он бы бросил его прямо в голову Зейна - ну спасибо тебе огромное, теперь Гарри знает, что Луи интересовался его местонахождением. И последнее, что ему нужно - это чтобы Гарри думал, что Луи хоть как-то беспокоится о нем, эти знания будут использованы лишь против него и лишь в интересах Гарри. 

На самом-то деле Луи плевать. 

Он чувствует глаза Гарри на себе, никак не реагируя, не смотря в ответ, лишь пытается придумать, как выйти из неловкого положения, и пялится на Зейна взглядом яростного Халка. Зейн мирно курит и водит длинными пальцами по узорам скатерти, не обращая внимания на настрой Луи. 

К счастью, не обращающий ни на что внимания Найл и невинный Лиам всегда придут на помощь.

\- Ты завалил экзамен? - одновременно произносят они, вот только Лиам открывает от удивления рот, а Найл выдает со смехом, улыбается во все тридцать два. 

\- Эм, да, - подтверждает Луи, прочищает горло и концентрируется на вопросе и двух парнях, задавших его. Стаскивает сумку с плеча и игнорирует прожигающий взгляд Гарри. - Я даже не знал, что у нас сегодня экзамен. Просто огромная удача, что я столкнулся перед этим с Синди. 

\- Синди которой? - спрашивает Гарри, Луи не хочет смотреть на него, вместо этого смотрит и тянется к ремню, который срочно понадобилось поправить и затянуть. 

\- Джонс, - бормочет он, затягивая кожаную пряжку потуже, беспокойными пальцами двигает железную застежку на одно отверстие вперед. 

\- Я спал с ней, - тянет слова Гарри, Луи может поклясться, что слышал, как Гарри отпивает шампанское и растягивает губы в наглой улыбке.

\- Прекрасно, - он давится вздохом, закатывает глаза, чувствуя на языке отвращение. Это действительно нужно было гласно сообщать всем присутствующим?

\- Ты спал со всеми, - издевается Найл, Гарри от его слов ухмыляется, Найл смотрит на Луи и закидывает руку на его плечо. - Итак, Томмо. Что случилось?

\- В смысле "что случилось"? Блять, я завалил экзамены. Как еще это можно объяснить? - Луи огрызается. Ему нужно извиниться, ведь Найл ничего плохого не сказал, но сейчас не до этого. Если Гарри может вести себя по-мудацки двадцать четыре часа в сутки, то и Луи в кои-то веки может это себе позволить. 

Найл, кажется, на это даже не обратил внимания, он хлопает рукой по плечу и сильно сжимает. 

\- Ну, со всеми бывает. В следующий раз удача тебе улыбнется. 

\- Тебе этот курс трудно дается, - мягко замечает Зейн, смотрит на Луи, отвечающего кивком и разглядывающего свои руки - старается не смотреть в глаза и не кривить лицо в недовольной гримасе. 

\- Тебе должен кто-то помочь, - искренне предлагает Лиам. - Джордж - замечательный репетитор. И Эдвард. И тот парень, который с нами в Студенческом Союзе - А́ртур - его отец раньше преподавал этот предмет. - Он смотрит на Зейна, одобрительно кивающего в ответ, затем на Луи.

\- Мне никогда не требовался репетитор, - Гарри делает бесполезное замечание, пальцами скользит по бутонам цветов на столе, взгляд потерялся в бессметном количестве лепестков. 

Все, кроме Лиама, закатывают глаза, Гарри этого не замечает. Или делает вид. 

\- Точно. Ты же хорошо знаком с Викторианской литературой, - улыбается Зейн. 

Гарри вздыхает, улыбка без лишнего энтузиазма, смотрит в ответ на Зейна. 

\- Да. Хорошо, - соглашается он и возвращает взгляд к розам.

\- Ты должен быть репетитором Луи. 

Комната полностью погружается в тишину, все смотрят на Луи. В его глазах - властвующий над ним ужас.

Гарри выглядит так, будто его публично и глубоко оскорбили. 

\- Нет, - сразу же отвечает он, хватается рукой за живот, как если бы внутри развели пылающий высокий огонь, пальцы впиваются в богатую ткань пиджака. 

\- Но тебе нравится предмет, - Зейн выдыхает дым, замечая взгляд Лиама, пытающегося угадать мотивы. 

\- Здесь я имею право голоса и тоже скажу нет, - добавляет Луи, щедро наливая себе бокал шампанского, он чувствует, как розовеют его щеки. Что за нахер случился с Зейном? Когда здесь стало так жарко?

\- А почему нет? - подхватывает Лиам, смотрит меж двух парней темно-карими глазами, ищущими ответа, после опять на Зейна. 

\- Я лучше сдеру с себя кожу, - выплевывает Луи в то же время, когда Гарри говорит:

\- Некоторых нельзя научить. 

Услышав ответы друг друга, они поворачиваются и встречаются взглядами. 

\- Прошу прощения? - восклицает Гарри, сжимая стекло сильнее. 

\- Скажи это еще раз, Кудряшка, - требует Луи, игнорируя слова Гарри, заливает в горло свой бокал.

\- Некоторых нельзя научить, - повторяет Гарри, это сказано с такой детской озлобленностью, что Луи приходится подавить в себе смех, Найл таким не заморачивается и смеется громко и в открытую.

\- Очень мило, ведь некоторые не умеют учить.

Гарри сосредоточенно смотрит.

\- Что ты пытаешься сказать? - настойчиво спрашивает он глубоким беспристрастным голосом, рубиновые губы медленно двигаются, формируя каждое слово. 

Луи ангельски улыбается, хлопает глазами с деланной невинностью.

\- Что ты не умеешь учить. 

Гарри выглядит так, будто ему дали пощечину, в буквальном смысле отпрыгивает от Луи, словно тот ударил его. Луи обретает уверенность, смотрит на собственные ногти с видом лже-пострадавшего, чувствует контроль над ситуацией. 

Лиам смотрит широко открытыми глазами, Зейн глотками попивает бургундское вино, глазами смеется и терпеливо ждет продолжения. И Найл почесывает живот, зевая. 

\- А еще я сказал, что такой придурок _как ты_ ничему меня не научит, - Луи лжет. Нет, он такого не говорил, но подумал. - Знаешь, да меня метла лучше научит, чем ты. Она хотя бы что-то делает. 

И вот оно - глаза Гарри наполняются яростью, наверняка, мысленно он уже нашел метлу и забил ею Луи. До смерти. 

\- Метлы ничего не делают, - бормочет он, глаза горят нервным возбуждением. - Они используются для работы - другие люди выполняют свои обязанности. Они - лишь инструмент, - Гарри замолкает, медленно смотрит на свои ноги, затем злостно на Луи, кажется, будто он взглядом пытается прожечь в нем дыру. 

\- Это все, что ты вынес из моих слов? Правда? - он удивленно вскидывает брови, старается не повышать голос. 

Гарри упрямо продолжает смотреть, почти не моргая. 

Луи улыбается одновременно приторно и ядовито, кладет руку, в знак завершения разговора, на бедро. 

\- Думаю, у нас с тобой полное взаимопонимание. Мы оба думаем, что ты нихуя не умеешь учить. 

\- НАШ ПЕРВЫЙ УРОК БУДЕТ ЗАВТРА, - Гарри говорит громко, отрывисто, грудь вздымается от негодования, Луи купается в тоне его злого голоса, наслаждаясь срывом самого безжизненного мальчика в мире. - Ты будешь самым лучшим студентом во всей ебаной школе, когда я с тобой закончу. - Он замолкает, насупившись. - Если это возможно. 

-Возможно с твоей стороны или моей? - парирует Луи, Гарри от его слов скалит зубы. 

\- Завтра, - медленно повторяет он. 

Луи очень хочет отказаться от предложения, кинуть дерзкий ответ Гарри в лицо (и выпивку тоже), но предложение заманчиво, тихое нытье в животе держит его рот закрытым, лишь позволяя кивнуть в знак согласия. 

\- Значит, завтра, - соглашается Луи, пожимает протянутую руку, трясет ее, уверенно заключая "сделку", и сжимает ее сильнее, чтобы показать, кто здесь босс. 

Это не срабатывает, Гарри сжимает в ответ.

Луи сжимает еще сильнее, затем Гарри, затем Луи, и довольно скоро их руки, сцепленные в воздухе, краснеют и начинают дрожать, лица искажены в гримасах, они тихо, но злостно рычат. Остальные три парня непонимающе на них смотрят, Найл наблюдает с открытым ртом, не откусив печенье. 

\- Твою мать, - пораженно говорит он. - Молодец, Малик. Гениальнейшее предложение. 

Лиам не защищает честь Зейна, лишь смотрит ничего не понимающими глазами на его улыбающийся профиль. 

Зейн, ничего не ответив, продолжает улыбаться, Гарри и Луи продолжают борьбу, как упертые бараны.

***

За сегодняшний день состояние ужасающего беспокойства стало для Луи нормальным состоянием. 

Уже четверг, через пятнадцать минут ему нужно стоять в дверях Гарри и выслушивать речи репетитора. Лишь мысли об этом причиняют дискомфорт. 

Его окутала пугающая тревога, потому что, проснувшись, он обнаружил семнадцать пропущенных звонков от мамы и сообщение: _"Я люблю тебя, Мишка Бу. Позвони мне, пожалуйста. Скучаю. Позвони мне, милый"_. Он беспокоится о благополучии своих пяти сестер, так как их мать, похоже, опять на одной из своих долбанутых фаз. Ему придется ей позвонить, но лишь после того, как вернется от репетитора, чтобы уж все проблемы свалились сразу, а у Гарри он их точно найдет. 

\- Ты бы лучше пошел сейчас, а то опоздаешь, - увещевает Найл с дивана, он завернут в одеяло и поедает печенья с нугой. По телевизору идет безымянный жутковатый мультфильм. 

\- Ага. Если я не вернусь, будешь меня разыскивать? Или хотя бы расскажи всем историю моей жизни, - тихо отвечает Луи, вешая сумку на плечо. 

\- Обязательно! - Найл отзывается с полным ртом, не обратив внимания на шутку. - Если понадоблюсь, позвони. Увидимся, чувак!

Луи закрывает за собой дверь. 

Черт. 

Он пытается успокоиться. Теплые золотые лучи солнца смешиваются с прохладным воздухом, освещают бледные каменные стены университета, увитые плющом и ярко-зелеными виноградными лозами. 

Обычный мирный день.

Он пинает камушки, улыбается прохожим, напевает песни из Бриолина, засовывает руки в карман, высовывает, засовывает снова; дорога кажется бесконечной. На удивление, его тело лишь окружает странное чувство спокойствия, растекающееся до пальцев рук и ног. 

Когда он достигает двери Сатаны, чувствует, как его руки в произвольном забвении поднимаются, громко стучат о дверь. Он стоит в море, в волнах спокойствия, обдуваемый прохладным ветром; до носа доносится едва уловимый запах цветов, растущих по всей площади сада.

Дверь открывается. Мучительно медленно.

Луи округляет глаза, смотрит на Гарри сверху вниз; потому что Гарри одет в серый трикотажный СВИТЕР и ДЖИНСЫ, охуеть, Луи даже не думал о том, что у Гарри есть что-то, кроме костюмов и галстуков-бабочек, да и вообще одежды не ярких оттенков и не бархатного покрова. 

Он удивленно смотрит.

\- Так откровенно пялиться - неприлично, - напоминает о себе Гарри, не впечатленный молчанием Луи, руки скрещены на груди.

\- Ты носишь нормальную одежду, - объясняет Луи, Гарри едва хмурится, пропускает Луи внутрь, ничего не отвечая. 

Он заходит в большую комнату, которая, к его удивлению, очень отличается от интерьера, который был в прошлый раз - в голове тут же всплывают картинки спящего пьяного Гарри и заботящегося Луи, он содрогается от мыслей, фокусируя внимание на множестве белых лилий, стоящих в вазах по всей квартире, и больших картинах, украшающих каждый сантиметр пространства, довольно знакомых картинах. 

\- Зейна? - спрашивает он, указывая на большой холст с огненными звездами в раме, висящий над камином из мрамора и красного дерева. 

Все еще хмурящийся Гарри кивает, он стоит около двери, руки за спиной. И выглядит так тепло - большой свитер, мятые джинсы и густые кудри, торчащие во все стороны, но из-под свитера сверкают бриллианты часов chanel, разрезающие бледный свет из окон точно так же, как режет его холодный пустой взгляд. Луи напоминает себе, что Гарри может быть каким угодно, но уж точно не "теплым".

\- Ты сделал перестановку, - вслух отмечает Луи, разглядывая свечи, стоящие на полу, полках, столе, натыканные между большими статуэтками кошек, аккуратно расставленные между бутылками шампанского на маленьком столике. Повсюду лежат старинные гитары и лютни, по полу разбросаны исписанные нотные листы, желтые лепестки роз окружают бутылки шампанского, кажется, это Dom P érignon. 

 

\- Я меняю обстановку в квартире каждую неделю, - медленно и тихо отвечает Гарри. 

Луи оглядывает его. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что каждую неделю нанимаешь кого-то, чтобы они все тут меняли, - ярко улыбается.

Гарри насупливается. 

Наступает тишина. 

\- Давай приступим, - злостно бормочет Гарри, садясь в роскошное бархатное кресло - прямо напротив большого деревянного стола в углу, его будто только что из музея антикварных вещей доставили. - Я просто напишу для тебя конспект, - он вытягивает слова, сосредоточенно смотрит на плавные движения рук, достающих... _перья и чернила?_

Пиздец, это что, _пергамент_?

\- Христа ради, - жалуется Луи, стоя перед столом, в раздражении взмахивает руками. - Ты не можешь воспользоваться лаптопом, чувак? Если ты будешь писать на этом, мы так весь день проторчим. Мы изучаем Викторианскую эру, а не живем в ней. 

Крохотная язвительная улыбка появляется на его губах, никакой иной реакции, он окунает перо в чернила и разглаживает пергамент. Молчаливо начинает писать. 

Луи глубоко и очень драматично вздыхает, но Гарри не обращает внимания, вычерчивает замысловатую закорючку.

После продолжительной тишины, в которой Луи отвернулся от Гарри в знак протеста, его любопытность все же берет верх, он спрашивает, наклоняясь над столом и пытаясь расшифровать аккуратный почерк Гарри:

\- Хотя бы скажи, что ты пишешь. 

\- Конспект, - сразу же отвечает Гарри. 

Луи закатывает глаза.

\- Это я уже слышал. Конспект чего? Ты не спросил расписание моих курсов, используемых книг или-

\- Я знаю профессора. И знаю курс. Уверяю, это все, что тебе нужно знать. Прекрати задавать вопросы, - Гарри ни на секунду не прекращает смотреть на бумагу, голос скучающий, уверенный и отрешенный.

\- Ох, браво, - бормочет Луи, еще раз закатывая глаза. Наступает тишина (ему больше нечего сказать), он начинает ходить по комнате, руки скрещены за спиной, обследует укромные уголки беспорядка Гарри. 

\- Ты играешь на этих старых штуках? - спрашивает, задевая носком обуви пыльную дряхлую лютню. 

\- Да. Не трогай. 

\- Удивлен, что они не ломаются.

\- Если ты не идиот, можно легко узнать и запомнить, как избежать поломки. 

Луи опять начинает распаляться и заводиться. Но вместо того, чтобы продолжить спор - из-за которого он останется здесь еще больше - зачем он вообще согласился на такую пытку?- он сжимает губы, прищуриваясь, смотрит в пустые глаза фарфоровой кошки. 

Через какое-то время позади раздается шаркающий звук, Луи поворачивается и видит красивого парня с ошеломляющими скулами и смоляными волосами, выходящего из комнаты Гарри, на нем растрепанная школьная форма, во рту сигарета.

\- О! - неожиданно для себя восклицает Луи, делая шаг назад. - Не знал, что у тебя компания. - Он моргает, чувствуя неловкость, смотрит на Гарри, все еще пишущего, и на парня, ожидающего и нагло разглядывающего Луи, он ухмыляется и глубоко затягивается. 

\- Он уже уходит, - мягко говорит Гарри, мальчик последний раз осматривает Луи, кивает ему и идет к входной двери.

\- Увидимся, сладкие, - глубоким голосом прощается он, выходит за дверь.

Луи смотрит на место, где только что стоял парень.

\- Ты серьезно? - внезапно взрывается он, поворачиваясь к невозмутимому Гарри. - Каждый раз, когда я здесь, кто-то выходит из твоей спальни. Сколько здесь людей? Они типа гремлины или что? Размножаются, когда ты поливаешь их водой?

\- Да, практически так, - бормочет Гарри, очень слабо улыбаясь, он продолжает писать. - Как можешь заметить, если кормить их после темноты, утром они превращаются в кошмар. 

... Это он пошутил так? Или по существу мудак?

\- Ты бы просто мог предупредить, что здесь еще один человек.

\- Зачем? - напевает Гарри, рука скользит по пергаменту. 

\- Чтобы я не описался от неожиданности, когда они внезапно материализуются из воздуха.

\- Он не материализовался.

\- Да что ты. 

Гарри поднимает взгляд на Луи, прекращая писать, в глазах - ничего. Но Луи улавливает мимолетное вихревое движение азарта, сметающее на пути и оставляющее темный пустырь. Может, просто показалось. 

\- Так, на сегодня все, - произносит Гарри с манерной медлительностью, резко встает и ставит перо в стакан. - Здесь написаны названия глав, на которые тебе нужно обратить особое внимание. Я написал ключевые слова, но искать тебе их придется самостоятельно. Завтра пройдемся по деталям; это - просто для ознакомления с общими понятиями, поскольку в твоей голове не укладываются даже они. 

Эти слова прозвучали так, будто Гарри считает, что знает абсолютно все на свете. 

\- Велико благодарствую, - Луи вытягивает из рук Гарри пергамент. - Не надо вести себя как мудак. 

Гарри холодно смотрит ему в глаза, губы поджаты в тонкую линию. 

\- Ты бы лучше ушел, новичок. Мне нужно отойти. У меня назначена встреча, на которую я уже немного опоздал.

Луи фыркает.

\- Встреча? Ты имеешь в виду, что тебе нужно встретиться с твоей очередной потенциальной игрушкой для секса? 

\- Почему потенциальной? Все уже решено. И это "игрушки". Множественное число, - он апатично подмигивает и широко улыбается, будто в его руках яд, способный отравить весь мир, а Смерть записалась в лучшие друзья. 

\- Ох, конечно. Для тебя никогда не достаточно одного. 

\- Разнообразие придает жизни пикантности. 

\- Венерические заболевания делают то же самое. 

Гарри хмурит брови.

\- Я не думал об этом.

\- Самые опасные - самые тихие. Иди проверься, пока чего-нибудь не отвалилось, приятель!

\- Не называй меня 'приятель'. Иди.

Луи стоит, показывая демонстративное неповиновение, скрестив руки, сжимает пергамент, так отчаянно мечтающий кинуть его в лицо Гарри, ЧЕРТ, какой же он раздражающий. Он стоит, не делая ничего. 

После минуты непрерывных "гляделок", приправленных отвращением каждого, Гарри вздыхает и стремительно проносится возле Луи в свою комнату, кудряшки подпрыгивают от резких действий. На пороге в свою комнату он поворачивается, налаживая зрительный контакт с Луи, неподвижно стоящим по другую сторону комнаты.

Луи переступает с ноги на ногу, не отводя взгляда от зеленой пропасти. 

\- Когда закончишь, - наконец-то говорит Гарри, кивая на пергамент в кулаке Луи, - слегка стукни ее палочкой и скажи "Шалость удалась".

Он исчезает за дверью, она захлопывается.

Луи стоит, не двигаясь.

Что сейчас было?

Он... процитировал Гарри Поттера?

Луи не позволяет себе думать над этим, марширует к двери и выходит, не оглядываясь.

***

Луи приходит в квартиру и обнаруживает записку от Найла:

__

"В студии.

Работаю над треком.

Покури и поешь, когда я вернусь."

Рядом с запиской лежит сигара, десять баксов и пачка жвачки. Другими словами, содержимое карманов Найла.

Значит, Луи один.

В уютной тишине вибрирует телефон, оповещающий о сообщении. Зейн.

 _"Как тебе занятия у репетитора? ;)"  
_  
Он набирает ответ, надавливая на клавиши со всей силой. 

_"Ну и мудила же ты"  
_  
Иногда Луи ненавидит свою жизнь.

***

Пятница.

Славная пятница. 

Несмотря на раннее пробуждение от пианино и барабанов ("Я практикуюсь, бля, отвали!"), Луи чувствует себя странно оптимистично и бодро. Наверное, потому что прошлой ночью, когда Найл вернулся, они, вместе с Зейном и Лиамом, - видимо, потенциальная игрушка для секса все же встретилась с Гарри, как он и планировал, Луи не спрашивал у других про его загадочное отсутствие - ужинали в маленьком ресторанчике с приглушенным освещением и хорошим спиртным, после проводили время у Лиама в комнате, окруженные ноутбуками и учебниками, в перерывах между домашним заданием пели под аккомпанемент пианино. Они действительно пели - Лиам во все горло распевал оперные песни, пока играл Найл, Зейн одухотворенно напевал что-то энергичное на итальянском - они ответственно подошли к делу, Луи не мог отрицать, что у них есть талант, настоящий талант. Он бы даже назвал обстановку "элегантной", если бы не порнуха с выключенным звуком на большом экране ноутбука. Вскоре они вышли на балкон, курили сигары и наблюдали густые завитки дыма, исчезающие в звездном небе, Найл умолял их бросить домашнюю работу и прочесывать город в поисках клубов и хороших наркотиков. 

Хороша была ночь. Именно то, что Луи нужно. 

Теперь у него в запасе целые выходные, которые будут наполнены сном, поздними походами в магазин за кексами и чем-нибудь еще, чего пожелает Найл - травку, новую видеоигру, вечеринки, хорошенько набухаться или новые спортивные штаны. Зейн на днях приглашает их в свой "домик" (он и Гарри называют его домом для весенних вечеринок), где не будет никого, кроме них пятерых, закуски в виде улиток, крокета и времени. 

Само собой разумеется, Луи ждет этого дня. И все его лекции как раз закончились. 

\- Хочу, чтобы уже настало завтра, - причитает Луи, развалившись на диване. 

\- Хочу поехать в дом Зейна. Ты когда-нибудь там был? - он спрашивает, поворачивая голову, Найл сидит рядом, набивает рот эклерами и играет в ФИФА. 

\- Неа, - бубнит Найл набитым ртом. - Но слышал только хорошее. 

\- Я так взволнован. Эти выходные будут охуенные, Ирландец. Охуенные! Нам нужно сегодня поужинать лишь вдвоем, отпраздновать торжество.

\- Не могу, прости. Мне нужно вздремнуть и-

\- Зачем тебе дремать? Ты и так весь день спишь, - Луи не сводит с него взгляда, Найл трет глаза и проводит рукой по грязноватым золотым волосам. 

\- После того как мы пришли домой, я не спал всю ночь. Рори заставил делать меня половину проекта для курса "Акустический и Визуальный", - протяжно вздыхает Найл, заворачиваясь в одеяло и ожидая загрузку следующего раунда игры. 

\- Ох, бедное создание, - саркастически охает Луи, преувеличенно закатывая глаза. - Тебе действительно пришлось делать собственную домашнюю работу? Вот позор!

\- Тише ты, - тепло улыбается Найл и закутывается в одеяло, оставляя только голову. 

\- Ты выглядишь как младенец.

\- Я и есть младенец. Дай поспать. 

\- Но нам нужно позже идти на вечеринку! В гробу выспишься!

\- Сейчас я посплю _и_ позже пойду на вечеринку. Как тебе это?

Луи тянет руки, чтобы сорвать одеяло с Найла, но передумывает.

\- Окей, но чем мне заняться до этого времени? Зейн и Лиам на своей дурацкой встрече своего дурацкого Студенческого Союза, - он надувает губы, удобнее располагается в кресле. 

\- У тебя разве не урок с Гарри?

Желудок Луи делает сальто. 

\- Нет, - он лжет. 

\- Я знаю, у тебя он есть. 

\- ...Окей, да. Но я не пойду.

\- Луи. 

Он еще больше проваливается в подушки и мягкую обивку дивана, Найл смотрит на него голубыми глазами, из-под одеяла торчит лишь голова. 

\- Ты бы знал, каким говнюком он был вчера! Я не потерплю такого отношения! Я могу его нечаянно убить. 

\- Просто иди, тебе нужна помощь. 

\- Нет.

\- Луи.

\- Ты не можешь меня заставить.

\- Я могу позвонить ему и сказать, чтобы он пришел сюда. 

Луи смотрит недоуменно на Найла, открыв рот.

\- Ты этого не-

\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу. 

Он прищуривает глаза и приподнимается на локтях.

\- Я очень сильно тебя ненавижу, Найл Хоран.

\- Лады. Только вали уже. И дай мне поспать! 

Луи не выносит приказов, но встает, выключает телевизор и игровую приставку, надевает джемпер Найла, проводит рукой по волосам, пытаясь игнорировать скребущее изнутри опасение. Глубоко вздыхает, подготавливая себя к напряженному занятию.

***

\- Ты пришел, - ворчит Гарри, как только открывает дверь, его тон говорит, что он искренне надеялся на обратное. 

\- Я пришел, - резко отвечает Луи, его тон говорит о том же.

С многострадальным вздохом Гарри возвращается в свою комнату, оставляя дверь широко открытой. 

\- Сегодня никаких гремлинов? - Луи заходит в комнату, кладет сумку на кресло и устраивается на другом. 

\- Я один, - огрызается Гарри, стоит позади Луи в черной рубашке и черных брюках, видно, что волосы пытались уложить, но непослушные кудри все равно выбиваются на волю. - Я допишу тебе тот список и пока хватит, сегодня пятница, и у меня есть своя жизнь. 

\- Представляешь, у меня она тоже есть. Мне нужно уже собираться на вечеринку к Зейну, - фыркает Луи, поправляя свой [Найла] джемпер. 

Гарри останавливается, смотрит на него с отвращением. 

\- Ты идешь?

\- Конечно, иду, - восклицает Луи. - Зейн - мой друг.

\- В первую очередь, мой, - заканчивает Гарри и садится за стол, брови нахмурены, он окунает перо в мутные чернила, осторожно промокает кончик по стеклу банки, чтобы лишние капли не упали с пера. Разглаживает пергамент и сосредоточенно царапает пером буквы, его бледно-зеленые глаза смотрят на собственную роспись, нижняя губа закушена зубами; солнечные лучи подсвечивают летающую в комнате пыль, от чего кажется, что он сидит в золотом бледном вакууме. 

Луи не может не смотреть на него, он ненавидит то, как поэтично сейчас выглядит этот ублюдок; кудри торчат так же, как у персонажей греческой мифологии, густые ресницы, способные погрузить Джона Китса в депрессию, вдохновить Джорджа Байрона на написание новых шедевров. Луи не может понять, кто такой Гарри - демон или сломленный ангел?

Сломленный демон, все же, подходит больше всего. 

 

\- Я тогда посижу здесь. Не буду разговаривать, - бормочет он и отворачивается от Гарри. - И правда, зачем тебе спрашивать меня, понял ли я все со вчерашнего задания? Это было бы странно. 

Гарри сжимает зубы, от чего челюсть становится четче выражена.

\- Спрошу в понедельник, хотя я и так знаю ответ, - его мутный взгляд встречается с взглядом Луи. - Ты все равно не притронешься к работе во время выходных. 

\- На что ты намекаешь? - требовательным голосом спрашивает Луи.

\- Что ты все равно не притронешься к работе во время выходных, - медленно повторяет Гарри, он уже закончил писать и смотрит на Луи, не отворачивая взгляда и почти не моргая, в одной руке держит перо, другая - в кулаке, будто душит невидимую нитку.

Луи ухмыляется, готовый отразить словесную атаку.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты самый настоящий кусок-

Слова Луи обрывает сильная вибрация телефона в кармане.

Гарри опять начинает писать, Луи достает телефон, готовый ответить на звонок Найла и пожаловаться ему на Гарри, но он смотрит на номер абонента.

Это не Найл.

 _Мама.  
_  
\- Блять, - шипит он, сердце уходит в пятки. Он же ей вчера не ответил на сообщение. И не позвонил. Пиздец, как можно было об этом забыть?

Очень просто. Просто эта гребаная школа его испортила. 

Он продолжает смотреть на экран, накручивает в голове страшные мысли, телефон выжидательно вибрирует, а кажется, что все настойчивее и настойчивее, он чувствует на себе поднятый взгляд Гарри, от чего начинает нервно трясти коленом. Крепко зажмуривает глаза, нажимает на зеленый значок и подносит телефон к уху, пока не успел изменить решение. 

\- Привет! - выкрикивает он счастливым тоном и зажимает переносицу.

\- Лу? Луи? - он слышит дрожащий голос матери. Черт. 

\- Да?

\- Где ты был? Почему ты меня игнорировал? У тебя проблемы?

\- Что? Нет, я-

\- Это из-за твоего отца, да? - визжит она, Луи морщится, убирая телефон от уха.

\- Ты о чем? Я даже не-

\- Он отправил тебя в эту чертову школу, и ты теперь думаешь, что слишком хорош для нас. 

Луи сжимает кулаки. Да, именно этого он боялся. И ожидал.

\- Ты где? - настойчиво произносит он. 

\- Лу, я запуталась, - тихо признает она, Луи слышит всхлипы. - Я не могу все делать сама. Не могу. 

\- Ты где? - повторяет он громче, пытаясь не сорваться и не накричать.

\- Я в парке. 

\- Одна?

\- Да, конечно.

 _Конечно?_ Он теряет самообладание, кулаки трясутся, ноздри расширяются. 

\- Где девочки? 

\- Маргарет за ними присматривает, она уже достаточно взрослая, милый.

\- Ей всего одиннадцать. Иди домой. 

\- Я не могу сделать это. Не могу, Луи-

\- Иди. Домой.

Наступает тишина, Луи потирает свой лоб, он слышит лишь тихое дыхание матери и второстепенный шум в канале связи. 

\- Что с тобой? - внезапно спрашивает она дрожащим голосом. - Раньше ты был здесь, заботился о нас. А теперь ты ушел, оставил нас - прямо как твой отец. 

От обвинения его кровь вскипает. Это не должно так ранить его, он слышал это раньше множество раз, но от таких слов челюсть все равно сжимается, колкое чувство расплывается от груди по телу; он пытается сконцентрироваться на рисунке Зейна перед ним - спокойном океане. Голубые волны накатывают друг на друга. Вода будто настоящая. - Я не допущу этого, Лу! Не допущу! - продолжает она, крича в трубку. - Я растила тебя человеком получше!

 _В яркой синеве волн мелькает что-то зеленое. Зеленое смешивается с голубым.  
_  
Луи встает, свободной рукой хватается за джемпер, до белых костяшек сжимает телефон, подходит к картине и погружается в нее, он чувствует спиной взгляд Гарри.

\- Хватит. Пожалуйста. Прекрати, иди домой. Сейчас же. Ты не можешь оставить девочек одних. И прекрасно это знаешь. Не смей больше так поступать - в этот раз я не прибегу и не буду все исправлять. Даже не думай. 

Луи слушает слабые вздохи, рушащие его нервные клетки, затем шепот. 

\- Приезжай домой. 

\- Что?

\- Приезжай домой. Пожалуйста, приезжай домой, - умоляет она.

Жалостные всхлипы на него больше не действуют, только раздражают и злят еще больше. 

\- Нет. 

\- Приезжай домой! - громко кричит она. Луи закрывает глаза и трясет головой.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда я сама за тобой приеду. 

\- Что? Нет! Иди домой, там девочки, нельзя-

\- Я уже еду и заберу тебя домой, - она устала, это слышно в ее голосе, но слышна и решимость. 

\- ТЫ УСПОКОИШЬСЯ ИЛИ НЕТ, - Луи начинает кричать в трубку, хватается за волосы, _нет, нет нет нет,_ его мама не может так сделать. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Луи, наконец, начало нравиться это место, не тогда, когда все пошло более-менее гладко, не сейчас, когда у него появился шанс спокойно дышать, спокойно жить после долгих лет, когда ему приходилось быть и ребенком, и родителем одновременно, потому что ему повезло родиться в семье эгоистов, слушающих только свои желания и эмоции. - Не смей приезжать, я не-

Звонок обрывается. Луи знает, просто знает, что мать уже едет. 

Она паникует и тащит Луи обратно, чтобы он все исправил. 

В этот раз не получится. 

Без эмоций он ищет в контактах телефон Стэна и пишет ему сообщение:

 _"Плз сходи ко мне домой. Мама опять за свое, сестры дома одни."  
_  
Почти сразу же получает ответ.

 _"Без вопросов, чувак"  
_  
Как же он любит своего лучшего друга. 

С маминым звонком он совсем забыл, где он и с кем он. Пока не видит Гарри, брови нахмурены, смотрит на него из-за стола, рассеяно сжимает перо обеими руками, скользит кончиками пальцев по перьям и выглядит одновременно раздраженно, встревоженно и растерянно. 

И продолжает смотреть. 

Луи, не имея сил сопротивляться, огрызаться и делать вообще что-либо, смотрит в ответ, лишь понимает, что сейчас ему придется идти в свою квартиру и столкнуться с неуравновешенной мамой. 

Гарри прочищает горло.

\- Кто это был? - равнодушно спрашивает он, глаза теперь смотрят вниз на руки, закупоривающие банку чернил, вытирающие тонкой тканью кончик пера. 

\- Моя мама, - неохотно признается Луи, потирая глаза. 

Гарри кивает, продолжая медленно чистить перо. 

\- Она едет, чтобы забрать тебя? - спрашивает он, голос странный - такой же протяжно-вальяжный, но тембр изменен. 

\- Да, - выдыхает Луи и прислоняется к полке.

\- Она пойдет в твою квартиру? 

Луи кивает, глаза не могут сфокусироваться на чем-то одном из-за накатывающих мыслей.

\- Да. 

_Черт. Черт. Черт.  
_  
Он растерянно стонет, приподнимает голову и резко прислоняет ее обратно к полке, ударяясь.

\- Я бы отдал все на свете, лишь бы исчезнуть сейчас куда-нибудь, - он горько стенает, закрывает глаза, тугой хваткой вцепившись в дерево обеими руками. 

\- Ты не можешь остаться здесь, - резко отвечает Гарри, убирая перо в ящик в столе, поправляет рукава рубашки. 

\- Я прекрасно это понимаю, - спокойной говорит Луи. - И это бы никак не помогло. Найл скажет ей, где я. Я уверен, - он вздыхает, закрывая лицо руками. - Пиздец. Просто огромнейший пиздец.

Гарри смотрит на то, что творится с Луи, теребит подол рубашки, молчит. 

\- А может покончить с этим, ха? - продолжает Луи. - Что не убивает, делает нас сильнее. - Он отталкивается от полок и идет к сумке. 

Гарри взмывает вверх с кресла.

\- Иди за мной, - резко говорит он, в глазах нет никаких эмоций. 

Луи не понимает, что происходит, наблюдает, как Гарри берет свой телефон, хватает связку ключей. Он смотрит на свои часы, что-то бормочет себе под нос, надевает шляпу, висящую на крючке возле двери. 

Луи смотрит, ни черта не понимая. Гарри Стайлс только что сказал идти за ним? Ему не послышалось?

Гарри встает возле двери, открывает ее и ожидающе смотрит на Луи, нетерпеливо трясет ногой в кожаном ботинке.

Он поднимает брови.

\- Ты глухой? - но голос не раздраженный, скорее апатичный, во взгляде все еще враждебность и отвращение. 

Можно сделать вид, что Луи не заметил отвращения, у него есть только два выхода: 

• Отказаться от льстивого предложения мудака, вернуться в свою квартиру и благополучно встретить сплошной кошмар в виде матери. И понести с собой все, что за этим следует.

Или. 

• Пойти за Гарри Стайлсом, который его ненавидит, уже угрожал его благополучию и может его убить. 

За первое придется нести ответственность, а второе - безрассудно. Луи всегда считал, что безрассудство - его второе я. 

\- Не наезжай на меня, Кудряшка,- говорит он, подходя к Гарри. - Пойдем уже. 

На губах Гарри играет легкая ухмылка, губит его образ таинственного грубияна. Он выходит на улицу. Луи за ним.


	14. XIII

Гарри постоянно проверяет свой телефон.

Очень иронично, потому что Луи сделал в точности наоборот - он его вырубил. Из-за непрекращающихся звонков матери, на которые он пытался не отвечать.

Пальцы стремились нажать на зеленую кнопку, лишь бы жужжание прекратилось, выключить телефон - альтернативное решение. 

Они несутся по проселочной дороге в винтажной машине 

\- Разве это не машина Зейна?, - в замешательстве спрашивает Луи.   
\- Общая, - отвечает Гарри и садится в нее, больше ничего не говоря. 

Маленький город давно позади, тишина сопровождает их с того момента, как они вышли из квартиры. Луи может и паникует, но не показывает этого, смирно сидит на пассажирском сидении, пытается понять, что происходит. И какого хера он согласился быть здесь?

Близится вечер, безоблачное небо разбавлено оттенком цитрусовых, воздух свежий, доносится запах жимолости и цветов распускающегося хлопка. Гарри и Луи сидят в тишине, нарушает ее лишь теплый ветер от скорости, он рябит волосы и лижет кожу. Солнечный свет, деревья, поля — все мелькает между ними словно слайды пленки во время показа фильма. Луи барабанит пальцами по двери, по бедру, по всему, до чего дотянутся руки, шаркает ногами и с любопытством изредка поглядывает на Гарри, отчаянно нуждаясь в разъяснениях или избавлении от ощущения неудобства и неловкости. Он старается не выдать, что поглядывает на Гарри, то и дело поворачивает голову в противоположную сторону и смотрит на размытые пейзажи. 

Но прекрасно знает каждое его движение.

Гарри.

Гарри хмурит брови и не моргает, даже когда мягкие кудри лезут в лицо. Гарри проверяет свой телефон каждую минуту, на лице отрешенное выражение — лишь брови выдают напряжение. Гарри, который был в дурном — даже дерьмовом — расположении духа и трясся над каждой минутой своего времени, внезапно предложил Луи помощь. 

А может и не помощь, если он собирается его убить. 

Они едут целых десять минут, и Луи не может перестать ковырять дыру в джинсах.

Целых десять минут езды. 

Гарри до сих пор не сказал, куда они едут, а Луи из каста любопытных. 

\- Окей, мне нужно знать, - не выдерживает он и поворачивается к Гарри, не отводящему взгляда от дороги. - Куда мы едем?

\- Кое-куда. 

\- Это не ответ, - раздраженно говорит Луи, закатывая глаза. - У меня есть право знать, - он замолкает. - Вдруг ты везешь меня куда-то, чтобы убить, - договаривает он и наблюдает за реакцией. 

\- Не буду я тебя убивать, - произносит Гарри так, будто это самое смешное замечание в его жизни. - Слишком много хлопот. 

Луи возмущенно поднимает брови и открывает рот.

\- Ох! Прости за неудобства! Но ведь ты можешь вести меня к кому-то, кому не предоставит хлопот мой труп. 

Гарри молчит. 

Луи прекрасно понимает, что ничего не будет, но комок тревоги в горле не уходит. 

Смирившись (еще никогда он не был в таких неловких ситуациях), Луи протягивает руку и включает радио, совершенно не подходящее такой старинной машине. Через две шипящие станции он находит работающую. 

_\- Заааааамечательно_ , - гремит голос диджея, нарушая тишину и звук свистящего ветра, Гарри смотрит на название станции и обратно возвращается к дороге. _\- Наконец-то! "Единственное сердце" исполнителя Электра, их новый сингл, вышедший 16 октября. Он заставит детишек танцевать, правда, Тед?_

 _\- Здесь ты прав,_ \- соглашается Тед, Луи ухмыляется над напыщенной преувеличенной интонацией, отмечая, что Гарри до побеления костяшек сжал руль, когда посмотрел на экран телефона, лежащего у него на бедрах. - _Но в этом году это будет не единственным хитом Ника Гримшоу, да?_

_\- Разве?_

_\- Он записывает новый сингл с Десом Стайлсом, не знаешь?_

_\- Ах да, конечно же. Он определенно оправдает ожидания зрителей - они всегда оправдывают! Кстати, о Десе, он немного-_

Рука Гарри потянулась к радио, и звук оборвался, Луи в смятении на него уставился.

\- Я слушал! - возмущается он.

\- Я - нет, - спокойно говорит Гарри, по его голосу понятно - разговор окончен. 

Обычно такое поведение делает из Луи раздражающего всех человека, делающего наперекор, но безэмоциональное выражение лица и холодный взгляд Гарри на свой телефон заставляют Луи заткнуться и не продолжать спор. Становится тихо и напряженно.

Неважно, что радиоведущий собирался сказать, Гарри не хочет про это слышать. Или он не хочет, чтобы это слышал Луи?

\- Забавно, что Найл играет на барабанах для новой песни твоего отца, - непринужденно говорит Луи, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить нервную и неловкую для него тишину. 

Гарри молча кивает, сжимает руль, губы. 

\- По-моему, сегодня он собирался еще поработать. Там, наверное, весело. 

Гарри резко поворачивает голову.

\- Он уже был в студии? - заинтересованно спрашивает он.

\- Э, да, примерно два дня назад. Ты не знал?

Луи не может прочитать эмоции Гарри, но замечает какие-то изменения. По его ресницам пробегает солнце, выскользнувшее из-за высокого дерева. 

\- Дес там был? - контролируемым тоном спрашивает Гарри, игнорируя вопрос. Луи чувствует, что Гарри пытается сохранять равнодушие, но прекрасно слышит напряжение, скрывающееся за каждым словом.

\- Нет, не был, - отвечает Луи. 

Снова возвращается тишина, изредка нарушаемая свистом ветра, обдувающим их тела.

***

Они достигают пункта назначения. Луи не ожидал, что Гарри завернет на длинную дорогу, вымощенную камнем, извивающуюся между ивами, утопающую в бескрайнем просторе зеленой травы. И тем более не ожидал, что они подъедут к огромному красивому особняку с античной архитектурой и коринфскими колоннами, окруженному садами и фонтанами в конце участка, высокому немому дому, затененному полуденными облаками. 

\- Охуеть, - выдыхает Луи. - Я думал, мы едем в старбакс или кафе какое-нибудь, - бормочет он, с задержанным дыханием рассматривая дом.

Гарри ухмыляется, совсем слабо, в безветренном темном дне его глаз будто проносится штормовая волна и, так же как и свойственно волнам, мигом исчезает. Луи трепетно смотрит на дом, непонимающе - на Гарри. 

Они останавливаются на кольцевой развязке тропинок, возле входа в здание и лестницы, по бокам их ступенек расположены огромные мраморные вазы с розами, перила обвиты плющом. Вблизи особняк еще огромнее, еще прекраснее, Луи с открытым ртом смотрит на балконы, арки, в голову смутно закрадываются мысли, что ему нужно отправить ммс Стэну, и тут же вылетают, когда он замечает настоящую горгулью на самой высокой точке крыши. 

\- Добро пожаловать в мой дом, - протяжно говорит Гарри и заглушает двигатель.

Рот Луи открывается еще больше, потому что он думал, что они в гребаном музее, но никак не дома у Гарри. 

\- Мать моя женщина, - тихо комментирует он, они выходят из машины. 

Когда они подходят к двери, Луи действительно ожидает, что сейчас откуда-нибудь выскочит Альфред из Бэтмена, откроет им дверь, предложит шампанское. 

\- Наш дворецкий в отпуске, сегодня здесь никого нет, - прерывает его мысли Гарри. 

Луи сразу же замечает, что везде темно, очень темно, окна закрыты плотными шторами, нигде не проникает и щелочки света. Мебель укрыта мягкими белыми простынями, тихо и неподвижно, пахнет увядшими цветами и легким одеколоном. Несмотря на грандиозную архитектуру, дом кажется пустым, снаружи у Луи захватывало дух, изнутри здание приносит лишь чувство необитаемости и пустоты. 

Его будто бросили на жертвенный алтарь. 

Гарри молча заходит внутрь, звук каблуков ботинок раздается через все темные пустые коридоры, эхо сталкивается с высокими потолками и картинами эпохи ренессанса, повешенными на каждом шагу. Мрамор под подошвой кед Луи холодный и блестящий - он не знает, что ему делать, поэтому заходит вслед за Гарри - кто вообще мог захотеть такой пол, он же убьет ноги, если пройтись босиком. Хотя, это место вряд ли делали в первую очередь для удобства. 

Они ходят из комнаты в комнату, Гарри шествует от места к месту, осматривает каждый сантиметр пространства, открывает шкафы, проводит руками по толстым вышитым занавескам, на полминуты освещая комнаты светом заходящего солнца, после их опять окутывает тьма, подавляя борьбу последних блеклых лучей; из-за холодных теней все комнаты будто покрыты туманом, Луи думает, почему они не могут включить долбанные лампочки или хотя бы отдернуть шторы. 

Он не спрашивает - не время спрашивать - Гарри крепко сжимает свой телефон, хмурит брови, ходит с поникшими плечами, черная рубашка на них словно давит, ее рукава завернуты, показывая миру молочного цвета локти, обнажая кусочки татуировки. Он продолжает поиск чего-то безымянного, не реагирует на темноту, Луи следует за ним, потому что понятия не имеет, что ему еще делать.

Это странно. Пиздец странно. Напряжение, тишина, взгляд Гарри, не выражающий ничего, выражение лица, будто он вовсе не здесь, едва осознает, что Луи рядом - и почему он вообще здесь? Он думал, что Гарри везет его куда-то спонтанно, просто отвлечься. Он думал, что поездка устроена из-за него, а не для того, чтобы он ходил по пятам по странному дому. 

Мозг Луи бушует, слушая стук каблуков и шум в голове, создающийся тысячами вопросов, что сидят на кончике языка, норовящие выскочить. 

Гарри внезапно останавливается, смотрит на экран телефона, затем в сторону Луи.

\- Жди здесь, - говорит он, так внезапно, так неожиданно, так громко в полнейшей долгой тишине, что Луи успевает только моргнуть, а Гарри уже ушел вниз по лестнице.

Он может подождать, конечно. 

Но Луи никогда не делал то, что ему говорят. 

Чувствуя себя странно из-за всего происходящего в его жизни (как бы он сейчас хотел включить телефон и высказать все раздражение и страдания Найлу), Луи поворачивается и идет подальше от лестницы, в которой исчез Гарри, вместо этого поднимаясь по другой, стремительно шагает туда, где есть хоть какой-то источник света - маленькая комната слева в конце коридора. Он не думает что там, куда идет, лишь следует свету, осторожно шагая, будто боится, что любой произведенный им шум доставит ему проблем. 

Каждый шаг, соединяющийся с блестящим полом, ближе подводит его к струящемуся свету, и он пытается не думать где он, что делает, с кем и ПОЧЕМУ (хотя, будем честными, он больше ни о чем другом и не может думать), его сердце, не понятно по какой причине, начинает сильно биться, он вытирает вспотевшие руки о джинсы, проходит по коридору, мимо нарисованных лиц - умерших предков - на стенах, дорогих обоев, статуй на постаментах, гордых, мертвых, равнодушных. Он отводит взгляд - слишком много видит.

Он в доме Гарри. Чертовом доме Гарри Стайлса.

Он знал, что Гарри богат, но не знал, что настолько же, что и Зейн - и ожидал современный богатый дом с бассейном в гостиной, 3D телевизором, и, может, бегающую по дому зебру или золотой туалет; но точно не представлял себе изысканно украшенные хоромы, походящие Людовику XIV. 

В голове не перестают крутиться настойчивые, изводящие вопросы: почему он здесь? Почему Гарри привез его? Он приехал сюда специально, чтобы сделать что-то важное, что-то, что он хотел - пришел сюда не просто по прихоти. У Гарри есть какая-то цель. Луи просто не знает, в чем она заключается. И тем более не знает, почему он в этом участвует. Если судить по поведению Гарри раньше, он определенно не хотел компании Луи, был в настроении еще хуже, чем обычно, но они здесь. Вместе. 

Луи не может ухватиться даже за ниточку, чтобы вытянуть хоть какой-нибудь смысл. 

Он больше не пытается. Лишь идет в комнату, из которой льется свет. 

Он обнаруживает большое пространство, заполненное лишь пустыми красивыми клетками для птиц - ничего больше. Некоторые подвешены к потолку, некоторые стоят в одиночестве, некоторые - на большом гранитном камине в дальнем конце комнаты. Они различны по цвету и размеру, замки с обколотой краской, пахнет старым железом и деревом, комната утопает в тишине. Луи, несмотря на их количество, фокусируется не на клетках, а на источнике света, на стеклянных створчатых дверях, ведущих на балкон. Занавески закрывают двери не полностью, оставляя много пространства для рвущегося внутрь солнца, Луи подходит к ним, прижимая руку к теплому стеклу.

И стоит.

Он толком не понимает, что делать - потому что комната слишком тихая, слишком замкнутая, слишком жуткая, слишком чужая. Потому что сейчас Луи даже не уверен, помнит ли о его присутствии Гарри, может он просто забудет его в высокой, темной, красивой ловушке особняка, наполненного воздухом, что душит свет и с объятиями встречает темноту. Потому что он глядит на сад с бесконечными розами, фонтанами с русалами, выплевывающими воду, потому что он окружен золотом, стеклом, мрамором, а сам одет в футболку rolling stones и красные джинсы. 

Гарри укрыл его от надоедливой матери, привез его в пустой особняк, в место, о котором Луи не мог даже подумать. Ведь это дом Гарри. Личное место. 

Он стоит, смотрит на стекло и далекий пейзаж, отчаянно желая повернуть время вспять и не соглашаться идти за ним.

***

Спустя какое-то время Луи идет искать Гарри. 

Он не хочет быть оставленным здесь, ему некомфортно, плохо от этого места, день был просто ужасным, он просто хочет вернуться в свою квартиру, которая теперь кажется гораздо менее пафосной, и покурить, выпить, поесть и поиграть в видеоигры. 

Черт, да он даже готов слушать игру Найла на пианино.

Луи идет по незнакомым коридорам, оставляя комнату с клетками позади, и, наконец, после неловкого стучания в закрытые двери, практически разбив стеклянные бесценные вазы, чуть не порезавшись об меч - он натыкается на страшную, темную комнату, в которой стоят рыцарские латы, ржавое оружие за стеклом и мечи, висящие на стенах и прямо над дверью, в общем, опасное место - находит Гарри, облегченно вздыхает при виде высокой смутной фигуры парня, прижавшего к уху телефон. 

Он стоит в центре большого зала на первом этаже, сжав кулак, опустив голову, низко и глухо бормочет.

Луи слышит лишь последнее предложение.

\- Его здесь нет.

Сказано так подавлено, тихо, почти что со страхом, что Луи чувствует как сжимается сердце - он чувствовал себя так же, когда видел его, плачущего в своей комнате. 

Черт. 

Луи не может разобраться и понять Гарри. Не может, потому что он его одновременно и раздражает, и отвращает, сбивает с колеи своим поведением, вызывает сострадание. Часть его хочет уйти, улизнуть, включить телефон и позвонить Найлу, или маме, да кому угодно, просто уехать домой, забыть о сегодняшнем дне, о Гарри Стайлсе, о его осторожно подобранных словах и размытом взгляде, но он _не может_ , просто не может. Луи возвращается обратно в тень и ждет в молчаливой, но яростной борьбе противоположных мыслей, пока Гарри договорит по телефону. 

Кого здесь нет? Кого Гарри ищет? 

Луи кажется, что он знает, где-то на задворках сознания знает, но не понимает этого; слишком много вопросов и ни одного гребаного ответа - для Луи это самое раздражающее состояние в мире - поэтому он не пытается додумать какие-то детали, лишь ждет. 

Гарри бормочет прощание после других неясных бормотаний, резко опускает руку, крепко держа телефон. Его голова все еще опущена, Луи наклоняется вперед, понимая, что Гарри его не замечает, и видит решительность на его лице, почти маниакальную. Заглушает эмоции, прожигающие насквозь его кожу.

Он сжимает кулаки - по рукам словно зуд.

\- Вот ты где! - громко кричит он, не в состоянии смотреть, что будет дальше, выходит из тени. Он возвращает назад свой нахальный тон, свою вольную походку и раздраженно-удивленное выражение лица, устойчиво игнорируя грызущие эмоции, распаляющие внутренности.

Нет. Луи не эмоциональный. И нет. Ему плевать, что там с Гарри, разрушен ли он, подавлен ли. Плевать на него всего. 

Гарри поворачивается, надевая на лицо маску безразличия, холодный взгляд впивается в Луи.

\- Я сказал тебе ждать, - говорит он, засовывая телефон в карман.

\- Знаю, - приторно улыбается Луи. 

Гарри раздраженно осматривает его и отворачивает взгляд, презрительно усмехнувшись. 

\- Место такое, - говорит Луи, засовывая руки в карманы, делая шаг. - Не понимаю, как можно жить в таком доме.

Гарри молча пожимает плечами. 

\- Ты, наверное, гордишься этим, да?

\- Чем?

\- Жить здесь. Быть связанным с таким местом. 

Гарри оборачивается, не выражая никаких эмоций, смотрит на высокие сводчатые потолки и гобелены. 

\- Меня это не волнует. 

Луи удивленно улыбается и вскидывает брови. 

\- Тогда у нас есть хотя бы что-то общее.

Глаза Гарри скользят по Луи, их взгляды встречаются, не моргая, он смотрит в его глаза. Луи чувствует угрызение совести за то, что постоянно входит не в тот момент, чувствует странное желание узнать ответы на все вопросы, крутящиеся в голове, даже когда он прочищает горло, Гарри не перестает на него смотреть. 

\- Ну? - внезапно спрашивает Луи, нарушая тишину. - Ты не хочешь мне тут все показать? - он вопросительно склоняет голову, делая пару шагов в сторону Гарри. 

Вновь наступает тишина, облака движутся, закрывая собой солнце, приглушают солнечные лучи, пытающиеся проникнуть сквозь зашторенные окна. 

\- Нет, - отвечает он, но голос неуверенный, он явно мыслями в другом месте, истощение в его глазах и напряженность, читающаяся на коже встряхивают Луи, вскипают кровью и режут ножом сердце.

К черту.

Он видел темную сторону Гарри, видел его дерьмовое настроение, его взгляды, его слезы, но не таящееся беспокойство, что так мучительно его тревожит, заставляет пальцы дрожать и неприятно скрести в горле. Луи не хочет больше видеть покинутое приятными эмоциями тело, лицо, личность. 

Поэтому он улыбается, ни о чем не думая подходит к Гарри и игриво подталкивает его локтем в бок.

\- Ну же. Просто бегло покажи? Может я даже позавидую. Возненавижу свою жизнь, мечтая быть тобой. А, как тебе такое милое предложение? - дразнит он, широко улыбаясь, толкает в бок еще сильнее, пытаясь сгладить его острое беспокойное состояние. 

И Гарри... Гарри _улыбается в ответ_. Улыбается, черт возьми.

Гарри Стайлс действительно улыбается.

Маленькая (крохотная, на самом деле) улыбка, грозящая расцвести, взгляд все еще темный и отдаленный, но губы дергаются, и появляются ямочки. Самая нежная, самая искренняя вещь, что Луи когда-либо видел, даже если спустя секунду она исчезает. 

Луи практически слышит отказ, слышит, как отказывающие слова строятся в мозгу в предложение, вылетают из его губ и -

\- Ладно, - вдруг смягчается он, говорит тихо и спокойно. И ничего больше. Ни очаровательного словечка, ни саркастического замечания, ни обаятельной улыбки. Простое "ладно", и он выходит, расслабленной походкой передвигает длинные ноги. 

Луи смотрит вслед, искренне удивленный, спохватывается и шагает вслед за ним.

***

Гарри показал Луи основной этаж, покорно называя каждую комнату и немного посвящая в ее историю, и в целом, вообще, был очень внимательным гидом. Он хладнокровно рассматривал комнаты или сосредоточенно наблюдал за Луи — попался несколько раз — пока тот трогал каждую поверхность и комментировал все, что сочтет нужным. ("Это дурной тон. Нельзя говорить такого рода вещи." "Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что он не ханжеский и не воняет нафталином?" "Он не воняет нафталином" "Но ты не отрицаешь, что он ханжеский, да?" Гарри не ответил, повернул голову и делал что-то, подозрительно похожее на скрывание улыбки.) Все шло гладко и спокойно, их голоса эхом отдавались от стен, взгляды встречались друг с другом, усталость наполняла их, но Луи почти наслаждался ситуацией, почти наслаждался молчаливой манерой поведения Гарри, сопровождающего его из комнаты в комнату, словно призрак. 

Пока они не поднялись на этаж выше. Где Гарри внезапно исчез. 

Ну вот, в очередной раз Луи один, в полном смятении, почти паникует и думает, куда Гарри мог исчезнуть. Они буквально только поднялись по лестнице, Луи лишь наклонился, чтобы поднять выпавший из кармана телефон, а Гарри уже исчез - либо испарился, либо нашел портал. Луи бесцельно топчется на месте и решает побродить по коридору и заглядывать в комнаты. 

Он заходит в ближайшую комнату и замечает слегка приоткрытую ... дверь?... в середине стены (идеально сочетается с обстановкой, если бы она не была открыта, ее бы вряд ли можно было заметить) и идет к ней, уверенно распахивая. Дверь соединяется с еще одной комнатой, маленькой библиотекой, в конце которой еще одна дверь.

Его ведет любопытство, он стремительно открывает дверь за дверью, из одной заставленной комнаты в другую, пока не заходит в большую пустую гостиную с тусклым освещением, попадающим в комнату из открытого окна, завешенного длинными неплотными шторами, и находит Гарри, сидящего на темно-синем бархатном диванчике. Тени почти поглотили его, прохладный ветерок щекочет кудри и мягкие, как красный бант, губы. 

Луи застывает, будто прибитый тем, что видит - пианино, стоящее в углу, и одинокого Гарри, такого хрупкого и разбитого. Почему все повторяется? Тот же самый образ, что он видел тогда, те же самые чувства, что давили и съедали. 

Грудь сжимается жалостью и чувством дискомфорта.

Гарри не плачет, не в этот раз, он лишь безмолвно смотрит в окно, руки лежат на коленях, ноги скрещены в лодыжках, он выглядит так аккуратно, хрупко, кажется таким... маленьким, несмотря на бесконечно длинные конечности и нахмуренность, которая, кажется, въелась в черты его лица.

Луи ничего не говорит, подходит и садится на другой конец дивана. Они вместе смотрят на яркое оранжевое солнце, спускающееся за горизонт. 

\- Ты в порядке? - внезапно спрашивает Луи, но слова тихие, едва нарушают тишину, они поглощаются дуновением ветра - Гарри спокойно может притвориться, что не слышал их.

Гарри медленно поворачивает голову, смотрит на Луи, вновь за окно, руки тут же сцепляются вместе, прочно и сильно. 

\- Я всегда в порядке, - отвечает он, голос ломкий и безэмоциональный.

Надломленность его голоса застает Луи врасплох, он поворачивается, смотрит на парня и хочет что-нибудь ударить, закричать, выпытать больше, узнать, что происходит, но в глазах Гарри мрак. Мрак, в котором легко заблудиться, Луи не знает, что спрашивать.

Минута за минутой, солнце почти село, посылая последний блаженный свет миру, Луи вновь смотрит на Гарри, замечает телефон, лежащий на столе рядом с ним, Гарри смотрит на горящий экран, будто ждет чьего-то звонка. Может даже умоляет. Экран все так же продолжает гореть, Гарри смотрит сквозь телефон, не моргая, Луи поправляет свои волосы, чувствуя себя неуютно, беспокойно и вымотано. 

\- Я заметил, что ты фанат страшных птичьих клеток, - говорит Луи, господи, почему он не может на время выключить свои голосовые связки и перестать разговаривать? Почему так сложно закрыть себе рот?

Гарри продолжает смотреть в пространство.

\- Они не мои. Я их ненавижу.

Луи удивлен, потому что такой антикварный хлам кажется как раз во вкусе Гарри.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Я люблю свободу. 

Теперь Луи смотрит на него открыто, не отворачивая взгляда. Выраженная напряженная челюсть, бледная гладкая кожа и благородный нос.

Сейчас Гарри олицетворяет собой все, кроме свободы. 

И Луи не может объяснить почему. Или как. 

Он не знает что делать, говорить, как реагировать, сильно сжимает подлокотник кресла и нервно дергает ногой, мечтая, чтобы сейчас играла музыка, или кто-нибудь разговаривал, чья-нибудь болтовня, крик, хоть что-нибудь, способное заполнить тишину в комнате, оглушить и предать забвению его разум - он не хочет думать о парне, сидящем рядом с ним, не хочет чувствовать гложущее желание узнать, что произошло, не хочет спрашивать, что имел в виду Гарри, когда сказал "его здесь нет", и как он вообще так быстро засыпает со всеми своими проблемами, или почему он время от времени пропадает на целые дни, почему злобно смотрит на Луи, но плачет, когда один, или почему он выглядит уязвимо тогда, когда на него никто не смотрит. 

Они сидят в тишине, пока Гарри не встает, дает понять, что Луи нужно сделать то же самое, и выходит из комнаты. 

Луи вспоминает, почему они здесь, когда слышит звук закрывшихся тяжелых дверей и понимает, что они на крыльце.

\- Мы же не собираемся уезжать прямо сейчас? - интересуется он и застывает на месте, наблюдая, как Гарри идет в сторону машины. 

Гарри останавливается, смотрит на него через плечо, хмурится.

\- Думаешь, твоя мама все еще в университете? - спрашивает он, ошарашивая Луи. Гарри запомнил, почему Луи с ним, несмотря на собственное происходящее с ним дерьмо? Знает опасения Луи, касаемо ситуации с мамой, оценивает их как настоящую проблему? Он беспокоится? По-человечески беспокоится? За другого человека?

Луи пожимает плечами, отбрасывая мысли. 

\- Вполне возможно, приятель. 

Гарри смотрит вниз, глубоко вздыхает и отрешенно глядит на Луи. 

\- Пойдем посмотрим на сад. У меня новый цветок. 

И срывается с места, заставая врасплох. 

\- Тебе нужно поработать над своими перемещениями! - кричит Луи на стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру, его слова наверняка проглотил встречный теплый ветер, он и не ожидает ответа, закатывает глаза и идет следом за ним, сердце бьется от мысли, что Гарри помогает ему быть подальше от мамы. Помогает ему. 

Он подстраивается под ритм и догоняет его, Гарри напряжен и отрешен. 

\- Я не знаю людей, увлекающихся растениями и сменяющих интерес к цветочкам так же быстро, как ты, - говорит Луи, искоса смотря.

Гарри пожимает плечами, продолжая путь.

\- Может, люди, которых ты знаешь, скучные. 

\- Ох, а ты значит не скучный? 

\- Я много кто, Луи Томлинсон, - отвечает Гарри и смотрит на Луи, правый уголок рта натягивается в полуулыбке, - кто угодно, но уж точно не скучный. 

Луи открывает рот, не соглашаясь, как он обычно делает, когда спорит с Гарри, но тут же его закрывает, обдумывая слова.

\- Знаешь что, Кудряшка? Ты прав. Я честно могу сказать, что ты не скучный.

Лицо Гарри светится. Не удивленно, не гордо, даже не счастливо - оно просто светится, словно в комнате включили лампочку или закончилось затмение солнца, он кажется искренне радостным, действительно сияющим, и ускоряет шаг. 

\- Вот. Вот он, - он указывает на черный и, откровенно говоря, страшный цветок. 

Луи смотрит на него, стараясь не показывать отвращение.

От Гарри веет гордостью.

\- Не думал, что дойдет до такого, - комментирует Луи, рассматривая объект перед ним. - Но я обязан сказать. Этот цветок очень страшный. 

Гарри выглядит так, будто сейчас засмеется, и смотрит на растение, его длинные острые лепестки и черные тонкие нитки, исходящие от сердцевины. Смотрит с нежностью, оценивающе, словно слова Луи лишь усилили его привязанность к цветку, сделали его более ценным. 

\- Для меня он идеален.

\- Даже немножечко не страшный?

\- Только в хорошем смысле.

\- Твои слова не имеют никакого смысла.

\- Еще как имеют, - протестует Гарри, его голос так близок к хныканью, Луи лишь остается поднять брови, "ты шутишь?", думает он, но не произносит.   
Он непринужденно улыбается, вновь возвращая взгляд на цветок.  
\- Мне он нравится, - тихо произносит он, улыбка все еще на губах. Это искренний момент между Гарри и ужасающим кусочком флоры, и, несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, Луи не хочет разрушать его, не хочет разрушать один из редких моментов, когда Гарри напоминает человека, поэтому он молчит, засунув руки в карманы, оглядывает другие цветы, восхищается яркими красками других цветов, режущими вечерний сумрак. 

\- В лучах солнца они смотрелись бы лучше, - говорит Луи. - Сейчас слишком темно. Они выглядят тусклыми. 

Гарри трясет головой, глазами все еще впивается в цветок. 

\- Нет. Сумрак делает их особенными. 

\- Едва ли. Сумрак делает их слабее. Вот если бы они стояли здесь, открытые, освещаемые солнцем, тогда я бы начал их уважать. Солнце выйдет, я тут как тут. 

Задумчивое выражение лица Гарри превращается в раздраженное. 

\- Яркое солнце раздевает их и не оставляет ничего интересного. Они на обозрении. Для воображения ничего не остается. Они скучные.

\- Не скучные. Храбрые. Им нечего скрывать. Мне нравятся красивые солнечные цветы, способные показать все свои лепестки. - Луи понятия не имеет о чем говорит, почему они вообще о таком разговаривают, но Гарри смотрит на него так, будто понимает и обдумывает его слова, поэтому Луи не извиняется за чушь, которую он сказал, и смотрит на лилово-голубое небо, замечает появляющиеся дорожки звезд.

\- Смотри, - говорит он и поднимает палец вверх. - Звезды. 

Брови нахмурены, но Гарри перестает смотреть на Луи, поднимает взгляд вверх, и опять возвращается к Луи.

\- Мне нравится, - внезапно говорит он, Луи повернулся и идет по тропинке, сморщив нос от какого-то показушного растения, которое он заметил. - О храбрых цветах.

\- Тебе понравилось что-то, что я сказал? - дразнит Луи, удивленный его словами, даже сейчас он не может контролировать сарказм. 

Гарри наблюдает за ним, почти с любопытством, почти устало, руки скреплены за спиной. 

\- Это просто слова, - говорит он, смущенный заявлением Луи, но его взгляд бдительно наблюдает за действиями Луи.

\- Не совсем, но это не важно. 

Гарри продолжает смотреть. 

\- Тебе не нравится твоя мама, - внезапно, смело говорит он, и это не вопрос, впивается глазами в Луи. 

\- Я никогда такого не говорил, - возмущенно отвечает Луи. 

\- Но она тебе не нравится. 

\- Я... Ну, разумеется, я ее люблю. Но. Иногда она мне не нравится, да. 

\- Почему? - спрашивает Гарри, прямо, невозмутимо, требующе, Луи чувствует, что разговор идет не в ту сторону, слышит в голосе Гарри заинтересованность и не понимает происходящего.

\- Почему ты спас меня от нее? - ответно спрашивает Луи, не отвечая на вопрос (ему не особо хочется посвящать в такое кого-либо, тем более Гарри), Гарри моргает, на лице маска спокойствия. 

\- Я тебя не спасал.

\- Ты привез меня сюда.

\- Я из-за тебя опаздывал. Что мне еще оставалось?

\- Воспользоваться самым очевидным и действенным вариантом - сказать мне, чтобы я ушел. 

\- Ты меня не слушаешь.

\- Я бы ушел. Кстати, я как раз тогда собирался это сделать. 

Гарри замолкает. Он отводит взгляд, поглаживая длинными, тонкими бледными пальцами лепестки отвратительного цветка. 

\- Об этом я не подумал. Все равно уже не важно.

В траве запели кузнечики. Или заиграли. Луи не знает и не хочет знать, как говорить правильно. 

Рука Гарри перестает гладить цветок, он смотрит на Луи.

\- Темно, - говорит он. Луна мягко светит, подчеркивая его фарфоровую кожу голубыми тенями и запыляя кудри серебряным свечением.

\- Она, наверное, уже ушла, - произносит Луи. - Не думаю, что она будет ждать так долго. Ей станет скучно. Мы можем ехать. 

\- Я не ждал, пока она уедет, - холодно отвечает Гарри, слова тянутся медленно, это вранье. Луи знает это, но не протестует, поворачивается и идет в сторону машины, закатывая глаза и сжимая губы, чтобы не выплюнуть какую-нибудь саркастическую фразочку. 

Они садятся в машину, Луи захлопывает дверь и чувствует облегчение. Этот вечер был странный, но могло быть еще хуже. И если бы он сидел в квартире со своей мамой, вечер был бы еще и ужасным. Так что, в целом, несмотря на скудные навыки общения Гарри и его склонность смотреть на Луи так, словно он жвачка, прилипшая к подошве ботинка, Луи ему должен. 

Может, даже много должен.

\- Мне жаль, что ты не нашел то, что искал, - в порыве говорит он, и смотрит на Гарри, резко застывшего и не закрывшего дверь. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, Гарри глубоко дышит и не двигается, будто слова Луи заморозили его, затем выплывает из состояния задумчивости и громко хлопает дверью, возвращая гримасу отвращения и злости на место. Ничего не говоря, он застегивает ремень безопасности, заводит машину, и они трогаются с места, Луи опасливо посматривает на него, пока они летят по дороге, руки Гарри с каждой минутой сжимают руль все сильнее.

***

Когда Гарри останавливается на улице, напротив места жительства Луи, Луи искренне удивляется.

Разве Гарри не должен припарковаться возле своей квартиры и заставить Луи идти до своей своими ногами? Гарри всегда говорит Зейну так сделать, когда они катаются все вместе. 

\- Я здесь живу, - глупо выговаривает он и смотрит на Гарри, тот нисколько не поражен этим фактом. 

\- Я в курсе, спасибо, - медленно сочится его голос, глубокий бархатистый тембр теряется в сумраке ночи. Голос Гарри может быть громким, пронзительным, а может быть мягким и низким, в таком можно раствориться; ему кажется, что если бы он не видел Гарри, он бы не мог слышать его слов, потому что доказательствами того, что он разговаривает, служат лишь медленные, изменяющие форму грешные губы.

\- Думаю, я просто удивлен, что ты не заставил идти меня через весь город, - сухо отвечает Луи. 

Гарри смотрит на него, такой же, как и всегда, бледный под светом звезд.

\- Сегодняшняя вечеринка, - отвечает он. Что? Как это вообще связано с их разговором? Зачем это вообще сказано? 

\- Ты о чем? - прямо спрашивает он, щурит глаза и наклоняет голову, "что за херня", хотел бы спросить он. 

\- Если бы ты шел через весь город, то опоздал бы на вечеринку. И заставил бы Зейна и Лиама ждать, - спокойно объясняет он. Окей, все, достаточно, Луи совсем не понимает, как работает мозг Гарри. Он лишь знает, что ход его мыслей - это самая настоящая театральная дорожка. 

\- Что ж, эм, - говорит Луи, Гарри проверяет свой телефон, - спасибо, что ли. 

Гарри кивает.

\- Скажи парням, что я не приду. Я встречаюсь кое с кем. 

Кое с кем. Разумеется.

\- Обязательно, - резко говорит он, не в состоянии сдержаться. - Следовало догадаться, - бормочет себе под нос.

Гарри никак не отвечает, кликает по клавишам телефона и засовывает его обратно в карман. 

Луи хочется разорвать что-нибудь в клочья, кинуть осуждающую обидную фразу или прокомментировать его действия, прежде чем уйти. Потому что Гарри всегда такой холодный, независимо от того, сколько времени они проведут вместе, сколько прогресса будет наблюдаться в их взаимоотношениях, он разозлен, раздражен и устал. 

Но он вспоминает телефонный звонок матери (о да, ему бы лучше включить телефон обратно), слышит слова Гарри "идем за мной", видит, как тот направляется в сад, когда Луи боится возвращаться, и он не может злиться. Не сильно. Не в полной мере. 

Луи выходит из машины, руки покалывает, в груди печет, а Гарри ждет и молча смотрит куда-то вперед. Но прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, Луи поворачивается к нему, пытаясь успокоиться. Он знает, что Гарри не повернется, потому что он уже сделал то, что было нужно, забыл про ситуацию и прямо сейчас готов ехать на следующее представление, более важное. 

Будь что будет. 

\- Спасибо, Гарри. Правда, - искренне говорит он, самое искреннее, что Луи когда-либо говорил Гарри, он стоит снаружи в простой одежде, с запутанными волосами, напряженной челюстью. 

Как и ожидалось, в ответ лишь тишина.

Но Луи это не особо беспокоит, он сказал то, что хотел (и больше ничего ему не должен), закрывает дверь после паузы, поворачивается и направляется в свою квартиру, уже подготавливаясь к приветственной речи Найла. Тот наверняка ударит его по лицу, потому что ему пришлось иметь дело с его мамой. 

И когда Луи идет, погрузившись во внутренний монолог, он слышит:

\- Пожалуйста, Луи. 

Он останавливается. 

Его сердце начинает стучать чуть быстрее, нервозность покрывает тело, он медленно поворачивается, совершенно озадаченный тихим искренним шепотом Гарри, предназначенным прямо... Луи.

Гарри смотрит вниз, руки на коленях, плечи ссутулены и кажутся маленькими, Луи продолжает смотреть, пока Гарри не поднимает глаза.

Такой чистый взгляд смотрит на Луи, такой открытый, зеленый, сверкающий из-за луны, что он делает резкий вздох. Взгляд нельзя назвать счастливым, ласковым - черт, да даже нежным нельзя. Лишь честным. На него смотрит настоящий Гарри, раздвинув стены неприступности, заменив их на хрупкую открытость, и это так незнакомо, так откровенно, так искренне, будто Луи видит Гарри обнаженным. 

Гарри смотрит, не моргая, но Луи, чувствуя бушующие, выбивающие из колеи, рвущиеся через грудную клетку эмоции, улыбается под их натиском, улыбается Гарри, обрушивает на него свое состояние, после коротко, вежливо кивает. 

Глаза Гарри загораются удивлением и чем-то незнакомым, Луи поворачивается, медленно шагая в свою квартиру. 

Он чувствует, что что-то изменилось, что-то изменилось между ним и Гарри, он проходит мимо ворот, впускает себя в стены старинной школы и думает, что, может быть, Гарри Стайлс как друг это не так уж и плохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Итак, если вы все же заинтересовались, что это за чертов цветок полюбил Гарри - это Такка, абсолютно ужасающий и прекрасный (я правда не знаю, как он попал в эту историю)
> 
> Песня для этой главы - Adrian Johnston – Orphans Of The Storm. Я писала главу, на повторе слушая эту песню. Она ТАК ИДЕАЛЬНО сюда вписывается. Лучше всего мне видится момент, когда они вечером едут в машине и ветер обдувает их волосы. Так же хорошо представляю ту сцену, когда они ходили в мрачных тенях дома. 
> 
> Спасибо за чтение этой долгой, скачущей и запутанной истории. Вы мне дороги <3 [вот под этим подписывается и переводчик]


	15. XIV

Луи подходит к квартире как в тумане - голова гудит от мыслей и событий сегодняшнего дня, особенно, связанных с Гарри, но хаос в голове быстро сменяется волной суровой реальности, и из-за матери, и из-за того, с чем ему придется смириться завтра утром. 

В том, что она ушла, он почти уверен. Но она была здесь, Луи знает об этом, и Найл был тем, кому пришлось разбираться с проблемой.

Черт, Найл будет в ярости. По-ирландски бушующим, кидающим-бутылки-виски-в-стену яростным.

Запихивая надоедающие и сбивающие с толку мысли о Мистере Стайлсе в глубину сознания, Луи глубоко вздыхает и открывает дверь, полностью подготовленный к бессвязным гневным речам.

На всякий случай закрывает глаза. 

\- А вот и ты! - приветствует его оживленный голос сразу же, как захлопывается дверь, это будто голос Найла, но слишком добрый для такого, который должен быть после произошедшего, Луи подозрительно смотрит, прислоняясь спиной к двери. 

\- Да, я здесь, - тихо говорит Луи, почти со страхом, с ожиданием, что вот-вот Найл кинется на него и наорет. Но парень сидит за пианино, наполовину одет к вечеринке, потому что, видимо, был чем-то отвлечен, на нем черные штаны, незастегнутая рубашка, жилет, по все еще влажным волосам стекают капли воды. Он плавно нажимает на клавиши и смотрит в телефон - видимо, набрал онлайн ноты какой-нибудь симфонии. Музыкант долбанный. 

\- Вы с мамой разминулись, - небрежно добавляет он, путешествуя умными пальцами по клавишам, Луи понятия не имеет, что происходит, он думал, что подозрительная общительность и хорошее настроение Найла вызваны тем, что мама все-таки не приехала... похоже, дело не в этом.

Тогда в чем?

\- И? - тянет Луи, медленно подходя к Найлу, будучи готовым к любой атаке.

Найл смотрит на него, легко улыбается и пожимает плечами, не прерывая музыки.

\- Она милая. Мы поужинали.

Луи приходится с силой сжать зубы, чтобы не выдать всего удивления и не поднять свои брови слишком высоко.

\- Что, прости?

\- Я поужинал с твоей мамой.

\- Что-Зачем ты это сделал?- слишком резко говорит Луи, его тон будто оповещает о том, что они говорят на разных языках и совершенно не понимают друг друга. 

Практически так и есть.

\- Она была очень расстроена, когда пришла. Мы мило поговорили, потом я пригласил ее съездить на ужин. После него ей стало лучше, она перестала плакать и звать тебя, на десерт у нас был шоколадный мусс. Потом она поехала домой. Я поцеловал ее в щеку, обещая позвонить. Думаю, она скучает по сыну, который будет над ней хлопотать, - проговаривает Найл, и он сказал это так спокойно, так быстро и легко, что Луи лишь продолжает удивленно смотреть и переваривать информацию. 

Блять, кто, как не Найл, пригласит его маму на ужин. Кто, как не Найл, найдет к ней подход. Как и к любому другому человеку. 

\- Она сказала тебе, почему приходила? - устало спрашивает Луи, идет в сторону кухни за стаканом воды. 

\- Частично. Что-то про то, что скучает по тебе, беспокоится, ну в таком плане. 

Найл возвращает внимание к пианино, Луи хочется надавить на него вопросами (в самом-то деле, что за херня), узнать больше, но он не поддается искушению, чувствуя себя слишком эмоционально истощенным. 

\- Ты сегодня вечером идешь? - взамен спрашивает он, выпив большой глоток воды, разглядывает гладкие брюки Найла и его чистую блестящую кожу.

\- Конечно, - громко отзывается он, преувеличивая тон веселья. - И будто ты бы разрешил мне остаться здесь. 

Луи допивает стакан, мыслями в другом месте, глаза сосредоточены на дальнем предмете комнаты.

\- Ты прав, ты бы здесь не остался, - он вытирает рот рукой. 

Над ними оседает умиротворенная тишина, клавиши пианино приятно позвякивают (почему Найл не может играть так же спокойно по утрам, нет же, в гребаных шесть утра по всей квартире обязан разноситься звук орг а́на), и несмотря на комфортную атмосферу, чувство безопасности в запертой квартире с Найлом, дорогой мебелью и звуками пианино, мысли Луи становятся все громче. Достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать в нем паранойю, что Найл, каким-то образом, может услышать их. 

\- Где ты был, кстати? - спрашивает Найл, продолжая играть, теперь Луи не уверен, один ли он может читать свои мысли, или они просто настолько громкие, что каким-то образом дошли до Найла, он чуть не роняет стакан. - Все это время? Я думал, ты пошел на урок к Гарри. 

Вот же дерьмо. 

\- Ну я пошел, ты же сам помнишь, Ирландец. Но потом, эм... - Луи смотрит на бутылку ликера, стоящую в импровизированном баре в дальнем конце гостиной. - Потом позвонила мама. Ну а дальше ты понимаешь. 

Найл с любопытством смотрит на него.

\- Нет. А должен? Что случилось?

\- Она же просто как с катушек съехала. Не хотел разговаривать с ней в таком состоянии, - Луи кладет руки в задние карманы брюк, старается не закусывать губу и не ерзать, пытается выглядеть холодно и непринужденно. 

\- И? - давит Найл, путешествуя пальцами по клавишам и наигрывая мелодию. - Что случилось-то? Ты остался у Гарри? Он тебе позволил?

\- Нет. Он, эм, - Луи убрал волосы с лица. - Он отвез меня в свой дом. 

Музыка останавливается.

\- Что?

\- Он отвез меня в свой дом. Просто велел мне следовать за ним, а сам искал... что-то. Кого-то. 

Найл смотрит на него, на лице у него отображается то смятение, что Луи чувствует внутри.

\- Он кого-то искал?

\- Да. Но найти его не смог. 

\- Его?

\- Да. Наверное. Не знаю.

\- Дес? - с любопытством спрашивает он, Луи чувствует холодок, пробежавшийся по коже.

-Правда не знаю, - он делает паузу. - А что? Ты что-то слышал?

Найл пожимает плечами, поглаживая пальцами клавиши. 

\- Недавно звонил отец, сказал, что сегодня мне в студию приходить не нужно. Сказал, что записывание записи откладывается, пока они не свяжутся с Десом. Но он не говорил ничего про то, что тот пропал. Это все объясняет. 

У Луи сжимается живот, переворачивая там все, что есть.

Так они и молчат какое-то время, Луи стоит на кухне, прислонившись к длинному столику, и безэмоционально смотрит в пол, Найл гладит пианино, как котенка. 

Мысли Луи тянут его в темный тоннель, его попытки удерживать их и не давать выскользнуть с крахом рвутся. 

_Почему Гарри был так напуган, когда искал что-то безымянное? Особенно, если это был его отец?  
_  
\- Я думал, вы друг друга ненавидите, - внезапно прерывает его внутренний монолог Найл.

Луи встряхивает головой, избавляясь от наваждения. 

\- Ну. Да, - он поправляет волосы, больше из-за нервозности, чем по надобности. - И нет. Я думаю, с ним что-то не так.

\- Так странно слышать от тебя такие отзывы о Гарри, ты такого никогда раньше не говорил. 

 

Луи закатывает глаза от его сарказма и улыбается. 

\- Я правда так считаю. Что-то в нем серьезно не так. 

Найл пожимает плечами и возвращается к произведению, которое он играл, по-видимому, хочет довести его до идеального звучания.

\- Ну а чего ты хотел? У него было очень необычное воспитание. 

\- Это всего лишь громкие слова. 

\- Громкие, не громкие, нет разницы, мои слова от этого менее правдивыми не становятся. 

Предложение застревает в разуме Луи. Необычное воспитание. 

Так ли это? Да, папаша "рок-звезда" с прибабахом, который постоянно куда-то исчезает (это у них, видимо, семейное). Да, наркозависимая сестра-супермодель. Да, куча "мам", одна из которых погибла по неизвестным причинам, скорее всего, из-за наркотиков. 

Необычное воспитание. 

Гарри Стайлс построен из безумия, выращен на нем же. Блять. Тогда как...

И нет.

Нет.

Луи не собирается путаться в психологической ловушке, созданной Стайлсом. Он провел с ним целый день, ходил рядом, терялся, смотрел на страшные цветы и смотрел в глаза, где металось напряжение, а после - едва уловимая искренность. 

\- Ладно, - заканчивает Луи, вытряхивая мысли из головы. - Неважно. Плевать. Нам надо собираться или опоздаем. А ты знаешь, как Лиам к этому относится. 

Не давая сказать Найлу и слова, он поворачивается и исчезает в своей комнате, посвящая все свое внимание шкафу с одеждой и размышлениям, что надеть на предстоящую ночь.

***

Вечеринка как вечеринка. 

Найл скользит через толпу сверкающих людей, его громкий смех слышно даже сквозь кричащую музыку, льющуюся из динамиков, половину лица закрывают очки. Неподалеку пытается протиснуться Лиам, ликующе улыбаясь и восторженно поднимая руки вверх, чужие руки хватаются и слабо тянут его из стороны в сторону. Луи с нежностью замечает, что Зейн всегда рядом, в защищающем действии выставляет руки, не давая Лиаму упасть и ничьим другим рукам не обнять его слишком сильно. Эти чудесные действия и подмигивание Зейна заставляют Луи улыбаться, они пробираются внутрь. 

Здесь приличная музыка, хорошие наркотики и красивые люди, Луи застревает в тягучем разговоре с молодым симпатичным парнем с широкой улыбкой, который смотрит на его промежность так, будто она полита золотом (но Луи не может винить бедного мальчика, эти штаны действительно подчеркивают все нужные места), мимолетом, сквозь затуманенный травкой и алкоголем разум, пробегает мысль, что, может, стоит утащить безымянную симпатяшку в угол, и, если тот захочет, трахнуть его или отсосать так, что у него в голове станет пусто, ну или хотя бы оказать услугу и засунуть руку ему в трусы и сделать приятно. Но он не чувствует того, что должен, не может заставить себя, и вскоре начинает скучать и изучает бокал из-под вина, чтобы хоть как-то себя развлечь. Потом его спасает Найл, требующий показать ему парня который "выглядит как гребаная ожившая картинка того пиздюка Шекспира". И он действительно похож; так странно.

Ко всему прочему, в течение всей ночи Луи думает о Гарри. 

А как он может не думать? После сумбурного дня, будучи узником особняка-дома-замка Гарри, вынужденный смотреть на страшный цветок в саду, потеряться в черных тенях комнат, страдать от давящей тишины, слышать его мягкое, тихое бормотание "Пожалуйста, Луи", как можно о нем не думать?

Он всего лишь размышляет, где Гарри, что делает, и почему, почему, почему. Думает слишком о многом, связанном с Гарри. 

К концу ночи, с ртом, полным вкуса алкоголя и кислотности желудка, начинающего мятежно крутиться (кто вообще сказал, что шоты - это весело?), Луи наваливается на Найла, чтобы не быть оставленным одному в незнакомом месте, не в таком состоянии, и они, наконец, собираются ехать домой, несмотря на протесты Лиама. Потому что он настаивает, широко открывая глаза и возбужденно махая руками, на еще одной вечеринке его старого друга из начальной школы, которая обещает быть "отпадной". 

Они игнорируют его просьбу, приезжают в свою квартиру и заваливаются на свои кровати. Луи слишком пьян, и вместо надоедающих весь день мыслей его голову заполоняет темнота, он засыпает.

***

\- На завтрак у нас Моцарт? - зевает Луи, проходя мимо наигрывающего музыку Найла.

\- Теперь ты лучше распознаешь песни!

\- Это знак, что мне нужно переезжать от тебя, - ворчит он, наливая воду в чайник.

\- Сегодня к Зейну , - напоминает Найл.

\- Ах, да. Знаменитый дом 'для весенних вечеринок'. 

Найл кивает, одновременно исполняя какую-то сложную часть симфонии. 

Луи вздыхает и кладет чайный пакетик в кружку.

\- Я так от всего устал, Ирландец. От домов для весенних вечеринок, для летних вечеринок, от богатеньких пап, и безупречных манер, и фальшивых улыбок, и—

Он прерывает себя, его мысли стали опасно крутиться возле кое-кого конкретного. А ведь всего лишь половина десятого, нельзя начинать день с такого. 

\- Ладно, забей. В каком часу они нас забирают?

\- Примерно через час.

\- Значит, через три?

\- Ага. 

\- Прекрасно, - улыбается Луи и направляется в ванную.

***

Мальчики прибывают почти в полдень, одетые в твидовые костюмы, шарфы, шляпы, пахнущие сигарами и eau de toilette в праздности осенней погоде. 

Прибывают все вместе, Гарри возглавляет компанию, на нем серый в клетку блейзер, кремовый свитер, соответствующая серая бабочка, и он держит что-то, напоминающее зонтик... С рукоятью в виде собачьей головы. Что раздражает Луи еще сильнее, он и так на пределе своего эмоционального спокойствия, изо всех сил старается не пялиться пристально в глаза Гарри (они сегодня тусклее, чем вчера? Сегодня в них есть жизнь? Они хоть как-то изменились?), поэтому вместо этого он рассматривает извращение в его руках.

\- Это Беркли, - мурлычет Гарри, искусственно улыбаясь всей комнате, благоговейно держит штуку с вырезанной из дерева собачьей головой.

Луи смотрит на нее с неприкрытым отвращением.

\- Это самая уродская вещь, которую я когда-либо видел, - вырывается у него, заставляя Гарри посмотреть на него и прожигать взглядом. Он тут же делает себе выговор, ведь он пытается подружиться, правда пытается, и, насколько Луи знает Гарри, тот тоже пытается, поэтому он быстро добавляет, - но она очень своеобразная, - и улыбается. 

Гарри продолжает хмуриться, но не холодно и колко, как обычно, а, как бы странно это ни звучало, дружелюбно, при этом, все равно держит зонт подальше от Луи и поворачивается к Найлу.

Возможно, в их отношениях действительно прогресс. И, возможно, проблема, из-за которой Гарри вчера был сам не свой, решилась. Потому что его улыбка уже не так фальшива, как раньше, настроение у него приподнятое, и он очень даже наслаждается своим зонтиком. Хоть что-то.

\- Простите, что опоздали, - произносит Лиам, но звучит это не как извинение, будто сказано просто для галочки, одной рукой он схватил Зейна за запястье, второй поправляет его волосы. - Наше совещание затянулось чуть более обычного, - и он нисколько не расстроен по этому поводу.

Зейн раздраженно закатывает глаза и незаметно качает головой.

\- Благодаря ему, - указывает на Лиама.

\- Эй, - отвечает Лиам, надувая губы и хмуря брови. - Ты сказал, я могу делать, что хочу. В списке было много дел, и это не моя вина. 

Зейн кивает, его рот растягивается в улыбке.

\- Вы расскажете, о чем говорите или...? - встревает Луи, ожидающе на них смотрит, немного подняв брови. 

\- Студенческий Союз? - предполагает Найл с другого конца комнаты, поправляя кремовый джемпер, Гарри наблюдает за ним, расположив собакообразную ручку на уровне глаз. Ну пиздец. 

Зейн кивает, и Луи подавляет в себе желание закатить глаза.

Зейн - президент Студенческого Союза. А как иначе. И раз в неделю он "проводит" встречи, на которых сидит в большом кресле, смотрит, как другие отчетливо произносят речи, обсуждают происходящее в школе, словно профессоры, планируют дела и любезничают с, так называемой, "элитой" университета. Разумеется, Лиам тоже в этом союзе. 

Потому что разлучить Зейна и Лиама невозможно, разве что, расколоть Землю надвое. 

\- Несмотря на то, что я вице-президент, сегодня Зейн разрешил мне самому провести встречу и сделать всю остальную работу, - сияет Лиам и смотрит на Зейна так, будто тот сделан из золота. Лиам также редактор студенческой газеты, потому что он чертов трудяга. Для него работа - это развлечение. Точнее, престижно выглядеть и контролировать все в своих руках - его развлечение. 

\- Разве так не всегда? - мягко интересуется Гарри, теперь рассматривая стеклянный глаз Беркли. 

Лиам улыбается, абсолютно невозмутимый высказыванием.

\- Всегда, но сегодня весь союз был в моих руках, я мог созвать всех и в ту же секунду распустить его навсегда, - весело злорадствует Лиам, поглаживая спину Зейна большим пальцем, и обожаемо смотрит в его глаза. - Он сказал, что на следующей неделе я смогу разослать всем письма. 

\- Оу, это... очень мило, - бормочет Луи, закатывая глаза, из угла доносится смех Гарри, но быстро прекращается, если бы Луи не обратил внимания, он бы подумал, что это просто фырканье. 

Но Луи заметил. И это заставило его собственные губы дрогнуть в улыбке. 

\- Я готов, - вдруг внезапно объявляет Найл - абсолютно не посвященный в тему их разговора - непонимающе оглядывает всех взглядом и ожидающе смотрит на дверь. 

\- Ты должен взять сменную одежду. Мы будем играть в крокет, - замечает Гарри, блуждая пальцами по учебникам Луи на столе. 

\- Зачем тебе сменная одежда для крокета? - фыркает Луи, заставляя Лиама непонимающе на него посмотреть. 

\- А тебе она не нужна? - восклицает он, искренне удивленный, Зейн ухмыляется из-за появившегося выражения лица Луи.

Луи старается сохранить нормальный тон голоса и не швыряться едкими словами. 

\- Я, пожалуй, останусь в этом, спасибо. 

\- Делай, как хочешь, - выдыхает Гарри, теперь он в кухне, бесстыдно открывает ящички и заглядывает внутрь них, оглядывает содержимое всей квартиры.

Ну уж нет. 

Он может и потеплел к Гарри, может даже у него в долгу, но Луи не собирается терпеть парня, который думает, что весь мир в его руках, и что он спокойно может нарушать чужое личное пространство. С суровым взглядом, решительным шагом он подходит к Гарри и захлопывает дверцу настенного шкафа прямо перед его лицом. 

\- Не суй нос в чужие дела, это грубо. Разве твоя мама не научила тебя хорошим манерам?

Глаза Гарри темнеют после сказанных слов. 

В комнате становится тихо, слишком тихо, Луи анализирует свои действия, ищет, в чем мог ошибиться (он же прав, козел открывал дверцы без разрешения), краем глаза замечает, что на него смотрят, Найл кусает ноготь, Зейн откровенно смотрит на него, даже не стесняясь настойчивости, Лиам рассматривает пальцы, практически нервно.

Но Луи продолжает смотреть на Гарри, строящего в своих глазах стены неприступности, его идеальные брови выгибаются в отвращении, малиновые губы сжимаются.

\- Она не могла, - кратко говорит он и делает шаг назад, холодный и от всех себя ограждающий. 

Что?

Луи хочет развить тему, он, наконец, хоть за что-то зацепился, в нем кричит любопытство, но прежде, чем он успевает открыть рот, Зейн, поправляя шляпу, говорит:

\- Ладно, парни. Пойдемте. Я не могу держать машину на парковке вечно. 

Нет, блять, он же Зейн Малик, еще как может.

Луи не обращает внимание на напряженность Зейна, но того, что собирался спросить, не говорит. 

Они выходят из квартиры друг за другом, Луи - самый последний, разум покалывает от вопросов, возникающих в голове. Прыгающие перед лицом чужие кудряшки делают только хуже, Луи сильно кусает губу, лишь бы не потянуться и не спросить интересующее.

***

Их обдувает холодный осенний ветерок, загоняющий в голову Луи мысли о том, что лучше, даже если машина просто очаровательна, они бы поехали на чем-то другом, чертовски ледяной ветер бьет в лицо и раздувает волосы, которые он пытается пригладить. 

Найл замечает беду друга, притягивает его к себе на колени и портит прическу еще сильнее, громко смеясь. Луи мечется между 'сильно побить Найла' или 'обвить его как коала еще сильнее, чтобы впитать в себя большее количество тепла'. Лиам фотографирует их с пассажирского сиденья, улыбаясь так, что сужаются глаза, Зейн пытается дотянуться до них и пощекотать Луи, одновременно ведя машину, его жемчужные зубы поблескивают в зеркале заднего вида. 

Атмосфера слащавая, комфортная, наполненная смехом, ругательствами и ветром, Луи отчетливо ощущает потребность быть любимым. 

И Гарри ни разу на него не смотрит, хотя сам вовсю веселится — смеется, кричит, подмигивает Зейну, нежно касается плеча Лиама, пожимает руки Найлу. Он проскальзывает глазами мимо Луи, будто не замечает его, хоть его взгляд и не наполнен злобой, Луи не нравится чувство игнорирования и брошенности, неприятно отдающееся в животе. Не тогда, когда их дружба, вроде бы, начала давать хоть какие-то ростки. 

Но он ничего не может поделать, поэтому решает, что лучше о Гарри забыть, поудобнее зарыться в Найла и смеяться в его шею, наслаждаясь теплом.

***

\- Это маленький милый коттедж, - объясняет Лиам, пока они едут по узкой дороге возле озера, колеса машины натыкаются на гальку и камни. - Тебе понравится. 

\- Думаешь? - ухмыляется Луи, щуря глаза от солнца и любуясь просторами полей, в траве которых запутались дикие цветы. 

\- Я видел его пару раз, - комментирует Найл, тоже смотрит на что-то вдалеке. - Довольно милый.

\- Больше, чем милый, - критикует Зейн, поворачивая руль, как только они доезжают до закрытого заросшим забором прохода. - Лучше, чем все ваши дома вместе взятые. 

Лиам улыбается, кладет руку на колено Зейна.

\- Конечно лучше, милый.

Зейн ловит взгляд Луи в зеркале заднего вида и подмигивает. 

\- Сейчас увидим. Я не люблю, когда люди говорят, что мне что-то понравится, мне нужно решить самому. Более того, - добавляет Луи, обнимая Найла за плечо, - теперь я намеренно его не люблю. 

\- Ты принципиально ненавидишь его? - поднимая брови, интересуется Найл. 

\- Именно, Ирландец. Принципиально ненавижу. 

Лиам думает, что это забавно и заходится в полуистерическом хохоте, хлопая руками. 

\- Принципиально ненавидит! - сквозь смех повторяет он. 

\- Буду ненавидеть на пару с тобой, - говорит Зейн, встречаясь со взглядом Луи в зеркале.

\- Но это твой дом, - протестует Гарри, удивляя Луи - он думал, что тот вообще не обращает внимания на их разговор. А еще думает о том, что он лицемер, ведь сам он вчера не особо переполнялся любовью к своему дому.

\- Поэтому я могу его ненавидеть, - кротко отвечает Зейн, его голос веселый, светлый, он пожимает плечами, заставляя рот Луи расплыться в широкой улыбке и кивнуть в знак согласия. 

\- Ты на пару со мной, Малик.

\- С тобой. 

Они въезжают.

***

Луи, вроде как, нравится. 

По крайней мере, снаружи. Он меньше, чем особняк Гарри, но коттеджем его тоже никак не назовешь. 

\- Тебе больше не позволено описывать вещи, - говорит он Лиаму, идущему впереди и подносящему зажигалку к сигарете, зажатой между губами Зейна. - Это не коттедж.

\- Мы дома! - выразительно произносит Гарри, широко улыбаясь - будто рот сейчас порвется - вылезает из машины, руки готовы обнять здание, он блаженно закрывает глаза. 

\- Ты жил здесь? - удивленно спрашивает Луи, поворачиваясь к нему. 

Гарри не открывает глаза, как и не показывает вида, что слышал вопрос. 

\- Пойдем, - зовет Лиам и тянет за руку, прежде чем Луи успевает сказать что-нибудь. - Я хочу поиграть в крокет. 

\- Сначала покажи нам дом, - предлагает Найл, Зейн шагает вперед, затягиваясь сигаретой, движениями пальцев указывает следовать за ним.

\- Сюда, парни. 

Они поднимаются по ступеням к каменному зданию, стены которого обвиты плющом и пурпурным вьюнком. Большое количество огромных окон нараспашку открыты, встречают прохладный ветер. Множество балконов, патио, гараж с блестящими автомобилями, их окружают просторы зеленой травы, мини-садики, беседки, и ивы, чьи длинные ветви щекочут почву. 

Этот дом не такой как дом Гарри. Здесь действительно уютно, пусть и та же самая роскошь изобилует до краев, Луи ощущает легкость, заходя внутрь через массивную входную дверь; Найл открыл дверь и пропускает его внутрь, руки Луи тянутся к холодной гладкой поверхности. Он оказывается посреди главного входа с высокими потолками и множеством вешалок, здесь, к счастью, гораздо, гораздо теплее, чем в доме у Гарри. Солнце льется через открытые окна, отражается от кремовых стен, попадает на стекло ваз со свежими цветами, воздух наполнен свежестью, теплым хлебом, травами и чистящими средствами. В соседней комнате он замечает телевизор на всю стену, у него вырывается смех, другие толпятся и медленно заходят.

\- Ох, пафосная жизнь, - шутит он себе под нос, засовывает руки в карманы, осматриваясь вокруг.

\- Тебе не нравится? - хрипло произносит голос, Луи отпрыгивает, не ожидая, что рядом есть кто-то еще. 

Это Гарри. Это всегда Гарри. Гарри, подошедший к нему, смотрящий глазами, почти наполненными любопытством. Почти. 

\- Мне не не нравится. Просто… без разницы. У меня нет привязанности к дому, которая, уверен, есть у тебя. - Он не стал договаривать "Что я могу только предполагать, ведь когда я спросил тебя об этом, ты проигнорировал мой чертов вопрос". 

\- Но тебя такое не впечатляет? - допытывается Гарри. - Все эти… вещи, - заканчивает он, жестом указывая на импортные шторы и полы из вишневого дерева. 

Теперь очередь Луи смотреть на Гарри с любопытством.

\- Почему это должно впечатлять меня?

Гарри смотрит в ответ, долго молчит, прежде чем апатично слегка поджать губы. 

\- Я бывал здесь, когда Мира была замужем за моим отцом. Так что, да, я жил здесь, - говорит он, и Луи чувствует тяжесть и натянутость, появляющуюся в его груди. Гарри говорит. Делится личным. Он… вау.

Серьезно, на него не должно так сильно влиять какое-то крохотное предложение. Для любого другого это было бы просто бесполезной информацией, которую можно рассказать первому встречному прохожему. Но для Гарри… 

Луи ждет, что будет дальше, незаметно для себя задержал дыхание, осматривает миниатюрные канделябры и гобелены. 

\- Я любил этот дом, - продолжает Гарри. - Все еще люблю. - Он отрывает свой взгляд от Луи, смотрит куда-то между, позволяя Луи изучить его, дать возможность понять настроение, атмосферу, его всего. 

Вчера Гарри выглядел очень устало и напугано. А сегодня? Он сияющий, честный, немножко очаровательный. Да, его нефритовые глаза полны равнодушия, а улыбка больше для видимости, чем от сердца, но ему лучше по сравнению с вчерашним днем, и Луи не понимает, почему, абсолютно не понимает. 

Луи принимает это за хороший знак. Ему, вроде бы, лучше, их возможная дружба становится лучше, все становится лучше.

Гарри выжидающе на него смотрит. 

\- Мы должны присоединиться к другим. После тебя, - говорит он, любезно указывая жестом, куда идти. 

Луи в ответ улыбается, кивает и проходит вперед.

Может, хотя бы этот день выдастся хорошим.

***

Они играли в крокет очень долгое время.

Очень долгое. 

Поначалу было весело, они рассказывали шутки под ярким солнцем, кидали свои молотки (почти всегда попадая друг в друга), им предложил множество напитков добрый и услужливый персонал. Луи очень смутился, когда узнал, что здесь содержат горничных и лакеев. Лиам объяснил, что они уже давным-давно друзья семьи, поэтому не о чем беспокоиться, но все равно было жутко неудобно, поэтому Луи чаще всего сам наливал себе напитки и сам клал еду себе на тарелку. Очень некомфортно, когда тебя обслуживают. Даже уже родной Рори, предлагающий помочь, вызывает дискомфорт. 

Но общая атмосфера была легкой, и, на удивление, Гарри смог сохранить хорошее настроение. Он мило и умно шутил, смеялся в нужное время и вспоминал с Зейном об их совместно проведенном здесь времени - иногда пролетали какие-то шутки, понятные лишь им двоим, даже Лиам иногда поглядывал на них с настороженностью и вежливым любопытством - они рассказывали историю за историей их необычайных проворачиваемых махинаций. 

\- Нам многое сошло с рук, - сказал Зейн, с любовью глядя на Гарри, наклонившего голову. 

\- Все равно мы часто попадались, - возразил он и подмигнул Зейну, после поднял молоток с земли.

В воздухе витало что-то… какое-то затянутое ощущение, недосказанное словами, но сколько бы Луи не смотрел на них двоих, их таинственные переглядывания, не всегда взаимные - Гарри был больше заинтересован в игре, чем в чем-либо другом - он так и не понял, что его смутило или насторожило, какая-то темная история лежит за пределами его понимания. Они продолжали играть. 

Прошло добрых два часа, облака начали сгущаться, все невероятно устали и заскучали. 

Кроме Гарри. 

\- С меня хватит, - внезапно говорит Найл, надевая очки, одной рукой упирается молотком в землю, другая на бедре. На лице явная усталость. 

\- Если честно, я тоже пас, - присоединяется Лиам, и все поворачиваются к Гарри. 

У него в руках молоток, ноги крепко прижаты к земле и растопырены в нужной позиции. Он раскачивает молотком, испытывая его вес, закусил губу, сконцентрировавшись на задаче, пристально смотрит в пол. Все слишком напряженно. И слишком чрезмерно наигранно. 

\- Просто сдавайся, Кудряшка. Скоро пойдет дождь, - говорит Луи, запрокинув голову и наблюдая за густыми облаками и редкими проблесками молний. 

\- Сказал ты, - бормочет Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от мяча.

\- Уже даже не смешно, - жалуется Найл, в отчаянии запрокидывая голову назад, Гарри не реагирует. 

\- Общество тебя испортило. Ведешь себя, как маленький. Как упрямая задница, - упрекает Луи, наблюдая за ним. - Большинство сказало, что больше не играем, ты игнорируешь большинство, выставляя себя глупым мудаком.

Гарри кидает на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Лесть тебе не поможет, - сухо говорит он, вновь концентрируясь на шарике. - Я почти выиграл. Дай мне закончить. 

\- Ну твою ж мать, - вздыхает Луи, разводит руками. - Какая разница, выиграешь ли ты?

\- Я никогда не выигрывал. 

\- Кстати, это правда, - довольно подтверждает Лиам.

\- Да, потому что выигрываешь всегда ты, - дразнит Зейн, заставляя Лиама улыбнуться. - Только если не играет Найл. В таком случае всегда выигрывает Найл, - добавляет он, улыбка Лиама исчезает. 

\- Ирландская удача, - Найл пожимает плечами. 

\- Ну, тогда используй свою удачу и заставь этого парня сдвинуться с места, - с раздражением говорит Луи, беспокойно посматривая на облака. Огромные капли начинают падать на землю. - Блять. Сейчас как ливанет. 

\- Не ливанет. 

\- Ах, видишь ли, вот тебе живые доказательства. 

\- Я ничего не вижу. 

\- Это - влажное пятно на джемпере. Капля дождя. 

\- Это ничего не доказывает. 

\- Думаю, в скором времени ты мне поверишь, - и прежде чем Луи успевает доказать свою точку зрения, небо озаряет молния. 

Луи хочет сказать, что не собирается торчать на улице (на грозу он не подписывался), когда треск грома совпадает с треском стукающегося молотка и мячика, падающего в последнюю лунку.

И вот тогда начинается настоящий ливень. 

Мгновенно поднимается хаос.

\- ВСЕ В ДОМ! - кричит Зейн, хватая Лиама за плечо, все поле покрывается сплошной стеной ливня, закрывающей им видимость. 

Луи быстро реагирует, роняя собственный молоток, и стартует по мокрой траве к дому, который теперь кажется гораздо дальше, чем был до этого, он смеется, чувствуя, как его одежда тяжелеет от проливного дождя. Бежит настолько быстро, насколько может, его ноги несутся сами по себе, вскоре он догоняет Зейна с Лиамом, смеющихся и оглядывающих оставшихся позади парней, чтобы оценить расстояние и скорость. 

Внезапно он чувствует массивный вес, утягивающий его за собой, и падает вместе с ним на землю. 

\- Уууф! - кричит он, упав на траву, золотая голова появляется в его поле зрения, и ее обладатель тут же встает на ноги. 

\- Попался, Томмо! - смеется Найл, пытаясь убежать, но Луи быстрее, хватается за его лодыжки, роняя парня обратно на землю. 

\- Не посмеешь! - хохочет он, они борются, хватаясь друг за друга, дождь окатывает их тела, застилает видимость. 

После пиханий в лицо, живот и ноги, Найл вырывается из рук Луи, и, смеясь, устремляется к дому, не посмотрев назад.

\- Ублюдок! - кричит Луи, широко улыбаясь, он поднимается и пытается его догнать. Слишком много воды, слишком мутно, пар с земли поднимается как туман, и, благодаря быстрому бегу Найл вскоре исчезает из поля зрения, Луи не знает, каким образом попасть внутрь, где вообще виднеется хоть одна чертова дверь. 

Он идет к ближайшему крыльцу - где, к счастью, имеется дверь, пусть и замаскированная - смех все еще отдается в груди. Открывая, проскальзывает внутрь, сутуло проходит через комнату, оставляет за собой лужи, он чувствует по-прежнему быстро колотящееся в груди сердце, гоняющее по организму кровь, наполненную адреналином и смехом. Где-то чуть дальше он слышит смех других парней и идет на звук, хлюпающе шагая мимо больших окон. 

Внезапно что-то привлекает его внимание.

Он останавливается, поворачивается к огромному ближайшему окну и смотрит, щурится сквозь сплошной хаос из воды и молний. Через слои дождя он разглядывает серое пятно.

Гарри.

Он стоит посередине двора, раскинув руки, в руке бокал шампанского, голова запрокинута назад, дождь бьет его по лицу. Тело встречает дождь, почти умоляет быть пораженным молниями, лицо спокойное, безэмоциональное, будто ничего не замечающее.

Луи смотрит, задержав дыхание, адреналин покидает его тело с такой же скоростью, с какой вода омывает тело Гарри, смех других парней отдается лишь отдаленным эхом. 

Потому что, блять, разве Гарри не должно быть лучше? Разве он не был сегодня в хорошем настроении?

Реальность ударяет Луи в голову, больно колет в живот, так же как и молния, сверкнувшая в небе. А может, сегодня Гарри просто-напросто был очень хорошим актером?

Черт. 

Это ведь ничего не должно значить, Гарри, стоящий в шторме, не должен иметь в виду ничего, кроме того, что он любит хороший ливень. Но Луи знает. Он просто знает. 

Он знает, что сейчас происходит еще один из тех моментов, еще одна из тех вещей, безжалостно напоминающих Луи, из каких руин Гарри собран. Он знает, что это еще один знак, еще одна неправильная в нем вещь, он ПРЕКРАСНО знает, что Гарри не могло стать лучше после вчерашнего. Он просто играл свою роль для парней, ложная бравада. 

А теперь Гарри настоящий, думает, что он один, и его никто не видит, стоит в молчании, раскинув руки, морально разрушенный, позволяет своему телу раствориться в дожде.

Луи испытывает тысячи внутренних мучений, наблюдая за Гарри, даже не думающем о том, чтобы уйти оттуда. Луи лишь хочет выйти под этот сраный ливень, схватить идиота за шкирку и затащить туда, где тепло и безопасно, но он лишь смотрит, слушая собственное дыхание, постепенно возвращающееся в норму. 

Он клянется, что буквально слышит нежный звон капель, падающих в бокал шампанского, зажатый в левой руке Гарри.

***

Гарри до сих пор не зашел внутрь. 

И никто ничего не заметил и не сказал. 

Они собрались в гостиной и кухне, завернулись в халаты, повесили одежду сушиться (Луи чуть не закатил глаза, когда увидел, что на каждом халате виднеется монограмма "З.М.", но сдержался), набили рты невероятной едой и вином, а Гарри все еще нет, и никто даже не задался вопросом. 

Лиам познакомил Найла и Луи с персоналом сразу же, как только они вернулись после гонки под дождем и немного обсохли (гонку, кстати, никто не выиграл, Лиам утверждает, что выиграл Зейн, тот настаивает, что это определенно был Лиам). Луи особенно понравился Стивен - персональный шеф-повар Зейна - в настоящее время громко смеющийся над реакцией Найла, тот пробует блюда на тарелках и говорит, какие ингредиенты в них присутствуют, Зейн посматривает на них, ухмыляясь, и раскладывает карты для одиночной игры, зажав сигарету между губами.

Луи с улыбкой смотрит на них, иногда бурно комментирует то, что посчитает нужным, и пока парни переговариваются и смеются над его словами- особенно Лиам, который, кажется, всегда, когда происходит или говорится что-то смешное, предварительно смотрит в сторону Луи - он сам думает совершенно о другом. Он наливает себе чашку пунша, вежливо отклоняя предложение Дарлы помочь, и старается запить странное чувство нарастающей паники жидкостью с персиковым привкусом. 

На его губах зафиксированная, не совсем искренняя улыбка, он случайно встречается глазами с Зейном или Лиамом, закатывает глаза над шутками Найла… но уши отчетливо слышат дождь, стучащий в окна, теперь уже гораздо спокойнее, и как бы он не пытался абстрагироваться от шума за пределами теплых стен, глаза невольно смотрят на пустое пространство двора. 

Он не видит Гарри, даже признаков того, что он там есть, и с каждым стуком капли по холодному окну, с каждым беззаботным смешком одного из парней, грудь Луи сжимается, наполняясь тревогой. Потому что они сидят в комнате, отлично проводят время, и никто из них не замечает, что один из их компании пропал, действительно пропал. Не обращает внимания даже Зейн, который, казалось, привязан к Гарри чуть больше, чем все остальные. 

Луи сильно сжимает стакан, заливает пунш в рот, глотает терпкую жидкость большими глотками и, теперь уже не отрываясь, смотрит в окна.

Неужели всем действительно плевать? Неужели никто и правда не замечает? 

А сам он? Разве он чем-то лучше? Развернулся и ушел от действа, разворачивающего на его глазах, от Гарри, распятого под плачущим небом, оцепенелого, хладного, обнимающего пустоту. Он видел Гарри, видел и оставил, не сказав ни слова. Все, кто находятся в помещении, бездумно веселятся, Лиам пишет Эдварду и другим парням, зовет их, чтобы они присоединились к их вечеринке, они все просто невинно забыли, но, черт возьми, они вообще осознают, что один из их лучших друзей сейчас снаружи тонет в дожде?

Потому что так и есть. Гарри _тонет_. Может, захлебывается и задыхается уже годами. И они этого не видят, зато Луи - который знает его от силы месяца два - замечает это непроизвольно, _почему_.   
А может, он просто слишком глубоко смотрит на происходящее? Ведь и правда, он не знает Гарри так, как знают эти парни. Он не жил с его перепадами настроения, его фетишами и навязчивыми идеями, его неискренностью, пустотой и непредсказуемостью. Наверное, парни знают его достаточно, чтобы не обращать внимания, считая, что это обычное его состояние. 

И когда наступит 'чересчур'? Где находится граница между здоровым беспокойством и агрессивным доебыванием? Как он может понимать, что с Гарри что-то не так? По его глазам? Порывистым действиям? Невпопад одному или двум сказанным словам? Распростертым объятиям, встречающим дождь как старого друга? Что это вообще значит?

Капли стучат сильнее, смех Найла становится громче. 

Более того, если Гарри действительно 'поврежден', как Луи узнает, можно ли вообще его 'спасти'? Что, если уже поздно? Некоторые сломанные вещи нельзя починить. Если Луи все же прыгнет в бурю, в которой Гарри тонет, он отправится в бесцельное странствие бесполезного стресса и беспокойства или нечто иное?

А если, на самом деле, все в порядке, и он просто маленький избалованный ублюдок, погребенный под гедонизмом, завышенными требованиями и развлечениями, созданными застилать скуку?

Лиам смотрит на свои часы, объявляя время, Зейн предлагает им пойти порисовать на стенах. Найл ест шпинатные круассаны, начинка попала на щеку и ремешок дорогих часов, за окном бесконечно льет, Гарри пропал, и Луи приходится сделать большой глоток ромового пунша, чтобы заглушить натянутое ощущение в груди и безымянное чувство, вызванное тем, что он не может помочь.

Что именно ему нужно сейчас делать? Идти искать на поле переполненного эмоциями Гарри? Тащить его через весь двор, требуя, чтобы он зашел внутрь? Он не может сделать ничего из этого. Он может лишь бездействовать. 

И в то же время, Луи понимает, что так нельзя.

Он не может смотреть, как кто-то тонет. Не тогда, когда он находится рядом с тонущим. Не тогда, когда Найл слишком занят, над чем-то смеясь, Лиам слишком занят, отправляя собщения, Зейн слишком занят, поглаживая шею Лиама. 

Никто не обращает внимания, всем плевать, никто не слышит проливного дождя, бьющего в стекло, не замечает отсутствия Гарри и его гребаного зонтика с ручкой в виде собаки, лишь Луи. Луи _видит, слышит, чувствует_ , и нахуя его вообще преследует эта тревога. 

\- Я в туалет, - внезапно громко объявляет он и встает с кресла. 

На мгновение мягкий гул в комнате прекращается, все на него смотрят, Стивен входит в комнату с крошечными печеньками на подносе в компании симпатичных девушек в узких брюках, убирающих беспорядок. 

\- Он там, - направляет Зейн, взглядом изучая Луи, тот кивает и разворачивается. Луи чувствует на своей спине взгляд Зейна, пока он идет туда, куда указывает палец его друга, и заворачивает за угол, наконец, скрываясь от настырного взгляда. 

Голова гудит, он идет тем же путем и подходит к двери, ведущей на ту же веранду, через которую он зашел, убегая от дождя.

Он собирается найти Гарри. Собирается обыскать газоны и затащить его драматическую сломленную задницу в дом, он собирается пристально следить за ним. Незаметно следить. Потому что Гарри актерствует лучше, чем Луи думал, а смотреть на тонущего человека невозможно. 

Он заходит на веранду и замечает движение. 

На дальнем конце, возле дверей, ограждающих теплое пространство веранды от холодного сырого воздуха, стоит Гарри, волосы зачесаны назад, капли стекают по лицу, на нем лишь тонкая белая футболка, прилипшая к его бледному торсу, показывая татуировки, и пропитанные дождем брюки. Остальная одежда валяется на земле или положена на мебель сушиться. На столе стоит бокал, в котором дождевой воды теперь больше, чем шампанского. Луи заходит, неловко себя ощущая (что он там планировал сделать?), встряхивает головой, отгоняя мысли, и смотрит на затуманенные стекла и капли, стекающие вниз. 

\- А вот и ты, - говорит Луи немного разочарованно, фокусируя взгляд на бокале, который он только что взял в руки, старается не смотреть на мокрое поникшее тело Гарри Стайлса позади него.

Он чувствует, что Гарри на него смотрит, быстрый взгляд в его направлении доказывает, что он прав. Как обычно, у парня нахмурены брови (они скоро срастутся вместе, ей богу), он ничего не говорит, полные губы прижаты друг к другу, по кончикам пальцев стекают капли, напоминая о каскаде дождя за окном. 

Где-то в глубине своего разума, Луи отмечает, что два дня назад он мог сдаться. Слушая тишину Гарри, мог позволить раздражению взять верх и выкинуть какие-нибудь колкие комментарии. Мог бы.

Но сейчас... 

Луи ставит бокал на стол, не отпуская из теплой руки, поворачивается и смотрит на Гарри, на его мокрый, потрепанный вид, его светлую бледную кожу, оскорбительно красный рот и пустые глаза, откуда все эмоции смыло дождем.

\- Что случилось? - уверенно спрашивает он, упрямо смотря в глаза.

Гарри не отводит опустошенный взгляд под сдвинутыми бровями.

\- Что ты делаешь здесь, снаружи? - снова пробует Луи, его голос надламывается из-за тревоги, растущей в груди, он напряжен, ему некомфортно, он не знает, что ему делать, но, черт возьми, хотя бы пытается.

Гарри слабо реагирует, его лицо меняется, видимо, не может найти слов. Луи чувствует зарождающуюся надежду, видит слабый огонек жизни, но его хладнокровие возвращается на место, вновь заполняя глаза пустотой.

\- Мы опоздаем на чай, - говорит Гарри, будто Луи все это время молчал, и делает шаг. 

Луи хватает его за руку, разворачивает, отчетливо ощущая свое бьющееся сердце в ушах.

\- Кудряшка, - тихо говорит он, рот дрожит в попытке улыбнуться, Гарри сужает глаза от прозвища. - Ты в порядке? - он делает паузу перед каждым словом, тихо смотрит Гарри в глаза, пальцами сжимая прохладную влажную кожу. 

Не моргая, после короткой паузы, Гарри открывает рот.

Луи ждет, плечи напряжены, готовый плакать от недомогания и усталости, дошедших до максимального уровня. 

И после Гарри закрывает рот.

И после складки его лица разглаживаются в искусственное совершенство.

И после он улыбается, обнажая много зубов.

\- Время для чая, Луи Томлинсон, - говорит он, пустой тон голоса растворяется в воздухе. 

Так же как и Гарри, шагающий вперед, длинные ноги уносят прочь, и он исчезает за дверью. 

А в Луи словно дыра. Он лишь смотрит на место, где только что находился Гарри.

***

Через какое-то время приезжают Эдвард и остальные парни. Так же приезжают гости Гарри. Которые липнут на него как мокрая одежда, Луи смотрит на спектакль перед ним, бокалами глотая вино. 

Они проводят в помещении оставшийся день, и приятное послеобеденное время превращается в дерьмовое шоу с поглощением алкоголя и громкого смеха, дом со стремительной скоростью наполняется незнакомыми лицами, запахи дорогих духов смешиваются, вызывая у Луи легкое головокружение.

Он напивается сильнее, чем должен, подходит к Зейну, обнимает его и невнятным тоном требует встречи с матерью, черт возьми, она его любимая актриса с девяти лет, над ее ролями пролито слишком много слез, он заслужил. Зейн вежливо кивает, слушает и запускает пальцы в волосы Луи, интересуясь ими больше, чем словами, исходящими из его рта. 

Также Луи, решив начать совершенно новую жизнь, старается избегать Гарри. Тем самым одержимо наблюдая за ним. 

Потому что парни могут сосредоточиться на краске в их руках, разрисовывая асфальт на улице, утопить себя в шотах и кокаине, но не Луи, все еще чувствующий тревогу, вину и беспокойство. Потому что в начале дня он верил, что он и Гарри смогут быстро стать друзьями, и что Гарри в порядке, а под конец обнаружил, что Гарри точно не был порядке и открыт Луи не больше, чем в первый день их встречи. 

Это, на самом-то деле, расстраивает и приводит в замешательство. Особенно, когда парень собственной персоной позволяет трем незнакомым людям слизывать соль с его ключиц и оставлять там отметки, в это же время с вялой терпимостью смотреть в потолок, не двигая руками, лежащими по обе стороны от тела на диване. 

Гарри ухмыляется девушкам и парням, лезущим к нему на колени, и соединяет свои губы с их губами. 

И Луи, сильно сжимая чашку, наполненную джином, резко шипит на мимо проходящего парня, загородившего ему беспрепятственный обзор. 

Как же это, блять, странно - вот так вот наблюдать, но, по крайней мере, он сейчас не сидит на полу кухни, снюхивая дорожки кокаина, как Найл и Лиам - которые так же покрыты аэрозольной краской, потому что уже успели побывать и на земле снаружи. 

Еще даже семи вечера нет. 

Луи внутренне стонет, осознавая, как жалко он сейчас выглядит, отрывает взгляд от Гарри и его шлюх и идет в дальний угол дома, по пути стаскивая у Зейна одну сигарету.

***

В девять часов парни решают перенести вечеринку в клуб, Зейн начинает названивать своим водителям, когда Гарри объявляет, что у него другие планы. 

\- Было очень здорово, дорогие, - устало заявляет он, каждый слог слова прерывает хриплое хихиканье одного из его поклонников. - Машина только что подъехала. Напишите мне, если найдете что-нибудь крутое, - криво ухмыляется он, глаза затуманены наркотиками, он заплетается в длинных ногах, идет вперед и, когда проходит мимо Найла, целует его в плечо. 

Луи наблюдает со своего места на диване, кротко общаясь с двумя близнецами из Швеции.

\- Разрешите покинуть вас на секунду, - поспешно говорит он, прерывая речь одного из близнецов, рассказывающего о фабрике их отца, и, с размытым взглядом - спасибо, водка, - Луи следует за Гарри. 

Потому что нет. Ни за что. Да, он, возможно, пьян. Да, этот день был странным, полным неразберихи, сложным. Да, они не разговаривали. Но Луи не позволит Гарри уйти, будто тот не признает его существования. Не после вчерашнего. Не после того, как Луи ему улыбнулся. И искал его, потому что волновался. И смотрел в окно той ночью, когда он вернулся, той ночью, когда Гарри пропал. Не после того, как притащил его пьяную задницу в кровать столько недель назад и возился с ним, убирал кудри с глаз и вытирал непонятную субстанцию с его лица. 

Нет. 

Луи, резко шагнув вперед, хватает Гарри за руку. А вот что делать дальше он еще не подумал. 

\- Ты собираешься заниматься со мной в понедельник? - заплетающимся языком спрашивает он. Что? Нет, нет, это вовсе не то, что Луи хотел сказать. 

Гарри устало моргает, широко улыбаясь. 

\- Конечно, Луи Томлинсон. Я сделаю из тебя очень умного. Только подожди, паренек, - и он отворачивается, собираясь уходить; этого недостаточно. 

Луи снова хватает его за руку. 

\- Ты в порядке? - резко спрашивает он, делая шаг вперед, в этот момент гарем Гарри начинает редеть, проходить мимо на выход, истерически смеясь и выходить через дверь, ожидая машины. 

Хорошее настроение Гарри начинает расшатываться.

\- Почему ты, блять, всегда меня об этом спрашиваешь? - рычит он, тянет свою руку прочь, но Луи шагает еще ближе, смотрит в глаза так пристально, как может, вдыхая запах алкоголя, быстро поглощающий любые разумные действия.

\- Вчера, - говорит Луи, нахмуренность Гарри исчезает, сменяясь растерянностью, он пристально смотрит на лицо Луи. Или на его лице беспомощность? Что бы это ни было, Луи делает еще шаг, теперь их пальцы соприкасаются. - Ты его нашел? - спрашивает он, уже более спокойно, и он понятия не имеет, откуда взялся этот вопрос, что он хочет услышать, может это слишком личное, чтобы Гарри ответил, но он продолжает смотреть, замечая изменения в его лице. 

Луи ожидает, что Гарри просто уйдет, как всегда делает, просто развернется, присоединится к шествию впереди и сядет в машину, но Гарри не двигается, уголки глаз сжимаются, рот дрожит. Выбившийся локон падает на глаза. 

\- Нет, - шепчет он, сохраняя зрительный контакт, и Луи может поклясться, что даже сквозь грохочущую через динамики музыку и громкий смех Найла, он слышит лишь дыхание парня. Луи смотрит на сломленность в его глазах, на усталость, беспомощность и страх, путающиеся в темно-зеленом пространстве, эхо внутри повторяет тихое "нет" снова и снова, и теперь Луи понимает, что Гарри абсолютно не в порядке. 

\- Гарри-

Он начинает говорить, протягивая свою ладонь к его ладони, но внезапно море других рук охватывает парня, хватается за его джемпер и растрепанные кудри, кричит, смеется и тянет его в своем направлении. 

\- Пойдем, Гарольд!

\- У нас вся ночь впереди!

\- Стайлс! Я тебя развеселю!

И глаза Гарри, потерянные и мутные, смотрят прямо на Луи, даже когда его тащат через весь дом, он спотыкается о свои и чужие ноги, ковры, ни разу не моргает, только на Луи. Пока не закрывается дверь, оставляя Луи одного в коридоре со смутным чувством, что он тоже начинает тонуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay - Paradise


	16. XV

Вечером воскресенья Луи принимает окончательное решение, что сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы подружиться с Гарри Стайлсом. 

Он и Найл провели весь день в квартире, страдая от похмелья (Найл так же страдал из-за разбитого сердца - прошлой ночью он сломал сегвей, когда они возвращались из клуба, он попытался залезть на него и скатиться с горы, и жестоко упал), у Луи на уме мельтешило лишь одно - Гарри, обхваченный со всех сторон гарпиями, оттаскивался ими от Луи, но смотрел ему в глаза, безмолвно крича о помощи.

По крайней мере, Луи показалось, что это был крик, он уверен в одном - этот взгляд никогда не забудет. 

Они сидят в причудливом маленьком пабе на окраине города, около семи вечера, и Луи разрабатывает план действий.

Он практически заставил Найла выйти из дома. 

\- Ты больше никуда со мной не ходишь, - ноет Луи, тычет в его щеки, подмышки, живот, само лицо, Найл не обращает внимания, играя на лаптопе в имитацию пианино. Он отмахивается, ворча, и отвечает ему только тогда, когда Луи начинает беспрерывно повторять его имя.

\- Мы постоянно выезжаем в город, - наконец-то говорит он.

\- Да, но компанией, а не вдвоем. Тебе будто стало плевать.

\- Ты скучаешь по мне, Томмо?

\- Нет, придурок. Я хочу есть. 

\- Завтра.

\- Нет.

\- Позже.

\- Нет.

Найл вздыхает. 

\- Можно мне хотя бы закончить играть?

\- Конечно, нет. 

Найл стонет, Луи понимает, что добился своего и широко улыбается, стягивает с него одеяло, убирает с коленей лаптоп, и Найл, в конце концов, натягивает штаны и пишет Нельсону, чтобы он их забрал. 

И теперь, заливая в себя виски с соком (на самом деле, Луи потягивает яркий коктейль, это Найл глоток за глотком, плюс пиво), они приятно проводят время, едят из большой плошки чипсы, Найл то и дело вытирает жирные руки об свои штаны и футболку джерси, и ворошат события вчерашней ночи. 

\- Лиам - просто ебнуться можно, - выпучив глаза, трясет головой Найл, золотистые волосы падают на лицо. - Ты вообще его видел под конец? Он же чуть открытую бутылку в лицо того мудака не швырнул! Пиздец бы его глазу был!

Нет, Луи не помнит - он был мертвецки пьяный, чтобы хоть что-то запоминать. И он клянется, что не помнит, что пил так много. Серьезно. 

Луи добродушно смеется, запихивает в рот горстку чипсов и пытается развеять туман над воспоминаниями. Но, к его сожалению, единственное, что он может разглядеть - это пара зеленых померкших глаз. 

От этой мысли в горле застревает еда и неприятно дергает в животе. 

\- Гарри рано ушел, да? - небрежно спрашивает он и смотрит на Найла, допивающего пинту. 

Он со стуком ставит кружку на стол, вытирает рот с поистине впечатляющей отрыжкой. 

\- Ага. Куда он вообще ушел?

\- Не знаю, - Луи копошится в тарелке с чипсами одной рукой, другой подпирает подбородок. - Его утащили какие-то жуткие люди. 

\- Разве? Не заметил.

\- Да. Утащили.

Найл поднимает на него взгляд.

\- И?

\- И ничего, - быстро отвечает Луи, скрещивая руки на столе. 

Молчание. 

\- Просто, - Луи останавливает себя, переделывает свои слова в улыбку, Найл ожидающе поднял брови. - Я решил, что приложу усилия и попытаюсь быть его другом, Найл. Настоящим. - Он отворачивает взгляд на потрепанный деревянный стол, ковыряет ногтями особо торчащие щепки. - Мне кажется, ребенок нуждается хотя бы в одном таком друге.   
\- Значит, ты хочешь его трахнуть? - в лоб спрашивает Найл, сверкая глазами, заставляя Луи закатить свои собственные. 

\- Нет, ебанутый, не хочу. Ничего романтичного. Я просто… сочувствую ему.

Найл кивает в знак того, что слушает, подзывает официанта, чтобы он принес очередную порцию виски и пива. 

\- Справедливо, - он смотрит на Луи с ухмылкой на губах. - Но каким хером ты собираешься это сделать, ха? В последний раз ты даже гребаный зонт не смог не прокомментировать. 

\- А ты вообще видел эту штуку? - фыркает Луи, наклоняясь над столом, чтобы настойчиво смотреть в глаза Найла. - Она же страшная! Мало того, что он махал ей словно призом с премии, так еще и дал ей имя. Дал ей, блять, имя. 

Найл пожимает плечами и откидывается обратно на спинку кресла.

\- Мне нравится имя. Беркли. Очень милое. 

Луи смотрит на Найла с наигранным раздражением, слегка поджав губы.

\- Беркли - хорошее имя, - неохотно признает он, - но давать имена вещам - неправильно. 

Найл смеется, громко и чисто, после глубоко вздыхает, ставит локти на подлокотники и скрещивает руки на коленях.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Как ты планируешь стать лучшим другом Гарри Стайлса?

Луи грозно на него смотрит.

\- Как смешно. Ну, я думал об этом, и, мне кажется, что Гарри просто нужна чья-то поддержка, знаешь? Типа рука помощи. Я просто попытаюсь его поддерживать и быть максимально любезным. Начну с нашего завтрашнего занятия по репетиторству.

Найл сразу же поднимает брови, Луи улыбается и жует чипсы. 

\- Думаешь, сработает? - спрашивает Найл, в его взгляде читается недоверие, от которого Луи не в восторге. 

\- Вот завтра и увидим. 

Затем приходит их официант, приносит очередной поднос с напитками, чокаются бокалами, смеются во весь голос и запивают остатки вчерашнего похмелья.

***

У Луи пропущенный звонок от мамы. Просто пиздец как великолепно. 

Особенно, потому что он очень раздражен - не мог нормально поспать, возможно, потому что он намечал план "атаки", если можно так выразиться, и это, может быть, теоретически, было озаглавлено "Как Стать Другом Гарри Стайлсу". Ко всему прочему, ему приходилось усидчиво и молча терпеть свои скучные лекции (а по одному из предметов он забыл сделать домашнее задание, пошло вообще все к черту), пришлось вежливо, но твердо отвергнуть группу девочек, пытающихся с ним флиртовать, все произошедшие события сделали из Луи сварливую утку. 

И когда он посмотрел на экран телефона, настроение упало еще больше. 

Правда, он должен быть благодарен. Спустя тот запутанный и сложный день она больше никак не пыталась с ним связаться - не писала, не звонила. А сейчас даже не оставила голосового сообщения, просто позвонила и тут же сбросила, и Луи должен чувствовать облегчение, а вместо этого в голове лишь страх. Ведь она звонила десять минут назад, это значит, что позвонит еще.

Издавая звук, похожий на рычание, Луи кладет телефон в сумку и идет к своей квартире, он хочет нормально отдохнуть на диване, прежде чем пойдет на занятия к Гарри.

***

Больше нет пропущенных звонков от мамы. Только один. Один.

Луи не понимает, в чем дело, но беспокойство в животе превращается в огромное облегчение - он совершенно не хочет, чтобы она усиленно пыталась дозвониться до него, поговорить с ним или, может, узнать, как проходит его день - и он ничего не говорит об этом, не ищет подвохов, плюхается на диван рядом с Найлом, тот сильно укурен, смотрит мультики, из всей одежды на нем только боксеры и кепка, едва надетая и сдвинутая набок. 

\- Тяжелый день? - спрашивает он, протягивая Луи трубку.

Он отказывается от предложения, вместо этого просто выдыхает "Да, пиздец" и зарывает свое лицо в бархатных подушках. 

\- Рори поехал мне за едой, хочешь что-нибудь?

\- Торт? - с надеждой просит Луи, и Найл поднимает большой палец вверх.

\- Все будет, приятель.

Они сидят так минут двадцать, состояние Луи колеблется между сном и бодрствованием, Найл смотрит телевизор, полузакрыв глаза, иногда издавая громкие смешки. 

Когда привозят торт, и они наполняют им свои рты, Луи думает, что это один из самых лучших моментов в его жизни, он облизывает свои пальцы и краем глаза замечает время на ролексах Найла.

\- Черт! - он вскакивает и кидает пустую коробку из-под выпечки на кофейный столик, Найл зевает, поглядывая на него с любопытством. 

\- Все нормально?

\- Через двадцать минут мне нужно быть у Гарри!

Найл моргает.

\- И?

\- Мне нужно собираться! Черт, - выдыхает Луи, несется в ванную, чтобы умыть лицо. 

\- Зачем тебе собираться? - медленно тянет Найл, растянувшись на диване, Луи закатывает глаза и вытирает полотенцем лицо. 

\- Может потому, что мне нужно быть готовым?

\- Готовым для чего?

Луи выходит из ванной, руки на бедрах, и говорит громким голосом:

\- Репетитор, занятия! И сегодня первый день 'Операция: Лучший Друг', а у меня даже—

\- Ты только что сказал 'Операция: Лучший Друг'? - спрашивает Найл, сверля взглядом.

Наступает тишина.

\- Неважно, что я сказал, Найл. Суть в том, что мне нужно идти. 

Луи кладет конспекты, книги и папки в свою сумку, руки начинает покалывать от нервов, он воздерживается от мыслей, к чему приведет сегодня их занятие. Все, что он знает, так это то, что он и Гарри под конец дня будут лучшими друзьями, тем самым его операция пройдет успешно. Хотя, кто знает. 

\- Кстати, твоя мама передает привет.

Луи застывает на месте, надевает обувь лишь наполовину.

\- Прости?

\- Мама передает привет, - повторяет Найл, почесывая живот. 

\- В смысле, мама передает привет? Она была здесь?

\- Не. Позвонила сегодня утром.

\- Ты разговаривал с моей мамой по телефону?

\- Да, а что? Я разговариваю с родителями всех своих друзей. 

\- О, конечно, - Луи медленно надевает обувь, мысли снуют в голове, сначала он сомневается, но потом решает спросить:

\- Что она сказала?

\- Не особо много. Она устала, у нее стресс, тяжелые времена. Но все будет в порядке. 

Луи возится с футболкой. Он не хочет спрашивать. Не хочет. Не то чтобы его волнует, и не то чтобы он заранее знает ответ.

\- Она спрашивала обо мне?

Лицо Найла мгновенно превращается в мордашку медвежонка, пойманного в ловушку, Луи устраивает и такой ответ.

\- Так и думал, - отрезает он, собирая последние вещи.

\- Ну-она передает привет, - аккуратно говорит Найл, потирая затылок и растягивает губы в фальшивой улыбке. Сколько Луи знает Найла, он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы ему было некомфортно; этот парень - бесстрашный дракон - ничто его не пугает, и он никогда не извинится за то, каким является. Он - тот тип людей, которые говорят "прими меня, какой я есть или вали нафиг", а теперь уверенная, беззаботная манера поведения превратилась в дискомфорт и наигранность. 

И прямо сейчас Найл фальшиво улыбается и ерзает из-за неловкости ситуации, что заставляет Луи чувствовать себя по-настоящему дерьмово. Потому что даже Найл - забывчивый, бестактный, спрашивающий-Лиама-почему-он-не-уберет-эту-страшную-родинку-с-его-шеи Найл Хоран жалеет Луи, понимает, что его мать не любит своего единственного сына подобающе. Ей просто нужен сын, любой сын, и если бы пришлось выбирать, вряд ли бы она выбрала Луи, с его постоянным сарказмом, отсутствием сострадания и шкафом, наполненным обувью, каждую пару из которой он надел за всю жизнь лишь раз.

Наверняка она бы хотела, чтобы Найл был ее сыном. Нет, серьезно, кто бы не хотел? А Луи на это абсолютно плевать, потому что он к этому привык, прекрасно понимает и в объяснениях не нуждается. 

\- Все нормально, Найл, - говорит Луи, он старается звучать легко, но из-за странного давления в горле его голос слегка дрожит, заставляя уголки губ Найла едва заметно опуститься.

Он хлопает рукой по плечу Луи. 

\- Слушай, я не знаю, что произошло между тобой и твоей мамой. Но говорю тебе и требую поверить, что ты крепкий парень, охуенный человек, и я всегда тебя поддержу. 

Простые слова, простой жест, но Луи знает, что у Найла такая манера речи, его грубый ирландский ритм, забирающийся под кожу и согревающий изнутри. Из-за этого и его полнейшей искренности, присущей ему, Луи улыбается. Искренне. 

\- Спасибо, приятель. Я ценю это, - и он возвратно хлопает по плечу Найла. 

Они молча стоят какое-то количество времени. 

\- Ну, - нарушает тишину Найл громким голосом, - иди давай, а то опоздаешь. Тебя ждет твой будущий друг, - он подмигивает и кладет телефон в карман, почесывая нос.

***

Луи стоит за дверью Гарри и репетирует любезные фразы, которые он должен сказать ему.

Может ли он предложить Гарри выпивку? Предложить пойти в магазин зонтов с ним? Предложить поговорить? Соглашаться со всеми его нелепыми идеями, потому он, скорее всего, не получает должного одобрения и поддержки дома?

Мысли в его голове одновременно жужжат, кружатся и взрываются, он настолько поглощен внутренним обсуждением Операции: Лучший Друг, что едва замечает, как медленно и скрипуче перед ним открывается дверь. 

Стоит Гарри, без бабочки, но в белоснежной рубашке, темном блейзере и соответствующих брюках, неподобающе обтягивающих его ноги. Его волосы взъерошены, оголтело растрепаны, будто он засунул голову под гейзер, его лицо выражает явное состояние "тщательно оттрахан" и "почему ты здесь?"

Он выжидающе смотрит на Луи, скучающе и безэмоционально.

\- Занятие…? - подсказывает Луи, поднимая брови, он слышит много голосов, исходящих из квартиры, и уже открывает рот, чтобы ляпнуть осуждающую фразу, но, в связи с планами заслужить доверие Гарри, тут же фальшивит улыбку. - Сегодня с компанией? - весело добавляет он, щеки болят от напряжения. 

Черт, это сложно.

Гарри удивленно вскидывает брови. 

\- Да, можно и так сказать, - бурчит он, губы опухшие, зацелованные, он смотрит на Луи полузакрытыми глазами, ставит руки по бокам дверной рамы. 

\- Весело, - продолжает улыбаться Луи. 

После этого наступает молчание, они стоят, не смотря друг на друга.

\- Ты меня впустишь? - вежливо спрашивает он, пытаясь затушить мысли, которые его нетерпеливый длинный язык хочет сказать вслух. Нужно успокоиться. Продолжать улыбаться. Операция Лучший Друг. 

\- Эм, наверное, - говорит Гарри, в голосе проскакивают нотки подозрительности, он делает шаг назад, позволяя Луи войти. - А разве ты обычно не делаешь то, что хочешь? Не знал, что тебе нужно разрешение. 

Слова подействовали на Луи, словно иголка, находящаяся в неположенном месте, на которую нечаянно наткнулся палец, он смотрит на Гарри, заходя внутрь, пожимает плечами и улыбается.

\- Ну. Это плохие манеры, разве не так? 

Гарри хмурит брови и не понимающе смотрит.

В этот момент вместе с голосами появляются и их источники — пять или около того девушек и три парня вываливаются из комнаты Гарри в смятой одежде, с блестящими отрешенными взглядами и громким смехом. 

Луи открывает рот. Потому что здесь ебать как много людей. Простите за каламбур. 

\- Пока, Гарольд!

\- Ты восхитителен, милый.

\- Позвонишь нам, да?

\- Я люблю тебя всего, ты самый прекрасный, никогда не меняйся. 

И бесчисленное множество бессмысленных прощаний наполняет комнату, когда из комнаты один за другим выходит по-дизайнерски одетое, напарфюмированное тело, и все как по команде идут к двери и исчезают. Как на конвейере. Дверь закрывается, теперь остались лишь они, Луи поддерживает свою бодрую манеру поведения, Гарри смотрит на случайное пятно на стене, не шевелясь и не моргая. 

\- Что ж. Очень… вовремя, - говорит Луи сквозь зубы, взгляд Гарри сразу же фиксируется на нем.

\- И что? Ничего не скажешь? - холодно спрашивает он. - Никаких комментариев? Никаких закатываний глаз? Просто небрежное 'вовремя'? - его голос буквально требует, он сверлит Луи взглядом, поставив руки на бедра. 

\- Больше ничего не скажу, - обещает Луи, но скорее себе, чем Гарри, Гарри разглядывает его лицо. - Я не имею права тебя судить, так ведь? - продолжает он, пальцы от напряжения дергаются, Луи выдавливает улыбку. 

Гарри молча смотрит в ответ, даже не моргает.

Луи избегает его взгляда, вместо этого рассматривает комнату, но боковым зрением видит томные моргания, сосредоточенное лицо и намеренные попытки смотреть как можно очевиднее, доводящие до грани, до взвода и озлобления. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - внезапно спрашивает Гарри, прерывая жесткое молчание, в голосе нет ни капли оживленного настроения, лишь едкая резкость. 

Черт. Луи ведет себя слишком очевидно. 

Он пытается придумать ответ, подавляя в себе неприятные эмоции, ему нужно что-то одновременно любезное и ненавязчивое. 

\- Жду, пока ты начнешь меня готовить, - отвечает он, натягивая улыбку. 

Гарри смотрит, не выражая никаких эмоций. 

\- Хм, у меня сегодня нет настроения, - тихо говорит он, поворачивается спиной и наливает себе выпить. На его плечи будто что-то давит, руки едва заметно трясутся, лицо все такое же равнодушное, Луи наблюдает за ним, вцепившись в ремень сумки. 

Он хочет спросить, почему. Хочет спросить о Десе. Хочет задать тысячи вопросов, на которые раньше не получал ответа в надеждах, что рано или поздно сблизится с ним и получит ответ без усилий. 

Но нет, сегодня он задумал не это. Сегодня Луи Томлинсон угождает Гарри. Относится к нему осмотрительно и особенно. Ступает по тонкому льду. 

И вместо задуманного, Луи говорит:

\- Ладно. Мы не должны, если ты не хочешь. 

Гарри поворачивается к нему.

\- Что? 

\- Мы не должны, если ты не в настроении, - повторяет Луи, улыбаясь, старается звучать по-доброму настолько, насколько возможно. - Все, что хочешь. 

Гарри поднимает брови. 

\- Действительно?

Луи кивает, жуя изнутри губу.

\- Окей. Сядь, - командует Гарри.

И Луи садится.

\- Встань - почти сразу же говорит Гарри, поворачивается так, чтобы полностью видеть Луи, холодность медленно охватывает черты его лица. 

Луи испепеляюще смотрит, медленно поднимаясь. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, на лице Гарри рисуется явное отвращение и злость, тени под глазами темнеют, чем дольше он смотрит на тихого Луи, абсолютно не понимающего, что происходит. 

Случится что-нибудь дерьмовое.

Обязательно случится что-нибудь дерьмовое. Наверное, Гарри заставит Луи драить его туалет или что-нибудь подобное, какого хера он решил, что все будет нормально?

Луи ждет, руки сжимают ремень сумки так сильно, что по-настоящему начинают затекать и трястись, но он не убирает их, опасаясь, что кинется выцарапывать Гарри глаза или кинет в него большую вазу.

Луи ждет. 

 

После долгого молчания Гарри открывает рот. 

\- Сегодня я хочу заниматься в саду, - резко говорит он, в пренебрежении поднимая подбородок.

\- Хорошо, - тут же отзывается Луи. 

Гарри колеблется, бегая глазами, после отворачивается.

\- Тогда пойдем, - грубо говорит он, резко открывая дверь, и идет вперед, даже не пытаясь подождать, пока Луи его нагонит.

***

После семи минут сидения на траве посреди школьного сада, объясняя, что ему нужно правильное освещение, чтобы написать Луи конспект, Гарри решает позвать к ним своих "приятелей". 

\- Конечно. Как хочешь, - натянуто улыбается Луи, подавляя раздражение, ему бы нужно написать томик по реверсивной психологии, учитывая манипулятивную игру Гарри - но на данный момент он ее еще не до конца понял. Гарри набирает сообщение на телефоне. 

Луи скрестил ноги и зарыл пальцы в травинки, изо всех сил сжимая, он ждет, не имея понятия, о чем говорить в цветущей тишине. Он сопротивляется желанию написать Найлу, чтобы тот поручил Нельсону переехать Гарри машиной (разве он не должен пытаться с ним подружиться? не ради ли этого все устраивалось?), видит подошедших к ним двух красивых напомаженных девушек, целующих Гарри и тут же начинающих ворковать над ним. 

Он смотрит, как высокая блондинка кладет голову Гарри к себе на колени, все остальное его тело лежит на мягкой свежей траве, смотрит, как она достает из сумки клубнику и кормит его, будто он чертов греческий бог. 

Видит ухмылку Гарри, его взгляд время от времени сканирует Луи сверху донизу, а тот не знает, что делать со своими руками. 

Гарри говорит красноволосой девушке записать все, что он скажет.

Она достает нежно-розовую бумагу и быстро нацарапывает все, что диктует Гарри для конспекта Луи. 

В это же время Гарри поедает клубнику, и по его бледному подбородку стекает сок ягоды.

Луи внутри кипит, не позволяет раздражению вылиться наружу и закусывает губу.

\- У кого-нибудь есть знакомый скрипач? - тянет Гарри, поворачивая голову, чтобы видеть безымянную блондинку. Спасибо, господи, что Гарри не представил их друг другу. - Я хочу музыки. Напиши всем скрипачам, которых ты знаешь, милая. Мой телефон разрядился, я не могу. 

Без заминки обе девушки бросают то, что делали, достают телефоны и начинают писать. 

\- Я ведь получу вознаграждение за эту услугу? - спрашивает блондинка, ослепительно улыбаясь, Гарри проводит пальцами по ее губам. 

\- Наилучшим образом, милая, обещаю, - выдыхает он.

Еще чуть-чуть и Луи бы вырвало.

\- Принесешь мне учебник, Луи Томлинсон? - неожиданно спрашивает Гарри, Луи практически отпрыгивает, привыкнув, что за все это время к нему никто не обращался. - Я забыл его в моей комнате, а в настоящее время занят, - Гарри выжидающе смотрит на Луи, ждет ответа. 

\- Хорошо, - соглашается он, благодарный, что хоть на какое-то время не будет видеть эту сцену, резко встает и идет, не оборачиваясь, позади оставляя неприятных ему людей. 

Он пересекает кампус, в его голове пронзительно кричат и скребут соображения об этой "гениальной", блять, идее подружиться с Гарри, он пытается решить, что делать теперь, способ, который он выбрал ранее, ясное дело, не работает. 

Он доходит до двери Гарри. 

Вспыльчивость достигает почти максимальной отметки. 

\- Дверь закрыта, - несколько минут спустя, пытаясь не огрызаться, произносит он, когда вновь доходит до Гарри и девушек. Они лежат так же, как были до этого, но к ним присоединились два молоденьких парня и одна девушка, в нескольких шагах от них играющие на скрипках. Они красиво исполняют, атмосфера вокруг приятная, но Луи все это спокойствие раздражает настолько, что ему приходится делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи. 

\- Упс. Искренне извиняюсь, - победно улыбается Гарри, вручая небольшой инкрустированный ключ, привязанный к полоске красного бархата. - Вот. Можешь идти. 

Луи возвращается обратно, отпирает дверь и обшаривает комнаты.

Здесь нет никаких учебников. И он не может даже позвонить ему: 1) У него нет номера Гарри. 2) Даже если бы был, телефон ублюдка разряжен. 

Скоро вместо углекислого газа Луи будет выдыхать огонь. 

\- Я не смог его найти, - подходит он, улыбаясь самой фальшивой улыбкой, которой он когда-либо улыбался, над бровями выступают капельки пота, он с силой сжимает ключ Гарри в руках. 

\- Ох, черт, знаешь, что? На самом деле, у меня нет никаких учебников. О чем я вообще думал, - в преувеличенном удивлении говорит Гарри, едва заметно ухмыляясь, в его глазах мелькает ехидство. 

\- Оно и понятно, - фыркает Луи, передавая ключ и пытаясь не шагнуть намеренно на промежность Гарри. 

\- Что ж, тогда, думаю, надлежащее занятие начнется тогда, когда ты вернешься, к этому времени Мардж закончит писать тебе перечень нужных глав, - напевает Гарри, лениво разглядывая ключ, блондинка запускает пальцы в его волосы и лопает жвачку, без интереса смотря на Луи. 

Желудок Луи переворачивается. 

\- Вернусь?

\- После того, как сходишь мне за датской ватрушкой с сыром. 

\- … Датской ватрушкой, - резко повторяет Луи. Операция Лучший Друг. Операция Лучший Друг. Операция Лучший Друг.

\- Правильно. Датская ватрушка. С сыром. Я голоден, Луи Томлинсон. Не могу учить на голодный желудок, - медленно говорит он, поглаживая живот два раза, Луи почти насквозь прокусывает губу.

\- Конечноо, приятель, - практически визжит он и удивляется, почему его все еще не начало трясти от такого ублюдского отношения, от упрямства и грубости, растекающихся по венам. - Датская ватрушка. Вернусь через минуту! - прикрывая злость энтузиазмом в голосе, он срывается в ближайшую пекарню, куда Луи с Найлом часто ходят, когда пьяны, накурены, плохой день или просто встали раньше полудня. 

Луи понятия не имеет, что происходит. Ни малейшего, сука, понятия. И еще меньше он понимает, почему активно участвует в этом дерьме. Прямо сейчас это лишь дело принципа - не сдаваться, стиснув зубы, принести ебаному Гарри Стайлсу его ебаную датскую ватрушку с ебаным сыром, он клянется сам себе, что больше никогда, никогда не будет оказывать услугу этому испорченному мудиле.

Луи возвращается, сжимая теплый бумажный пакет, Гарри медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы на него посмотреть.

\- Наконец-то, - вытягивает он.

Луи буквально чувствует, как горит его кожа и идет пар. 

Ленивым движением Гарри просит Мардж забрать пакет у Луи, даже не посмотрев ему в глаза, девушка садится обратно, прижимаясь к Гарри, откусывает маленький кусок и аккуратно передает Гарри в приоткрытый рот.

Луи смотрит, чувствуя отвращение, ярость, отвержение, раздражение, возмущение, злость—

\- Можешь идти, - мурлычет Гарри, жуя булку. - Мы закончили.

\- Но ты сказал, что надлежащее занятие-

\- Мардж закончила писать конспект. Возьми у нее. 

Луи стоит и смотрит, не в состоянии выдавить слова. 

\- И это забери, - командует Гарри, передавая бумажный пакет, он бросает его в Луи, и пакет кружится, падая к ногам. 

Не в состоянии ничего сказать и опасно близкий к совершению убийства, Луи выдергивает листок из протянутой руки Мардж, едва сдерживающей смех, и Луи чувствует, что его щеки краснеют от ярости, что он чувствует. 

Нахуй Операцию Лучший Друг.

\- Завтра в то же время, - наставляет Гарри в его протяжном тоне, презрительная усмешка расползается на половину лица, и, уже порядочно отойдя от них, Луи слышит девушек, вспыхнувших в приступе неудержимого смеха.

***

\- Я ЕГО НЕНАВИЖУ, - кричит Луи, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Найл смотрит на него, сидя у пианино - куда он смог притащить и ударную установку - и поднимает в удивлении брови.

\- Прошло не так все гладко?

\- Я СДЕРУ С НЕГО КОЖУ И ЗАСТАВЛЮ СОЖРАТЬ ЕЕ, - продолжает взрываться Луи, кидает сумку, ботинки - они летят через всю комнату, Найл смотрит на траекторию их полета широко открытыми глазами - и одежду. - ВОЗВРАЩАЮ СВОИ СЛОВА НАЗАД, НАЙЛ. ВОЗВРАЩАЮ ДО ЕДИНОГО. ОН ЗЛОЙ, МЕРЗКИЙ, ЭГОИСТИЧНЫЙ УБЛЮДОК, У КОТОРОГО НЕТ СЕРДЦА, НЕТ ЧУВСТВА ПРИЛИЧИЯ, И МНЕ НА НЕГО АБСОЛЮТНО ПОХУЙ.

Дверь в его комнату с грохотом закрывается, оставляя Найла сидеть с открытым ртом в образовавшейся тишине.

***

Следующий день Луи едва может усидеть на всех лекциях, на уме лишь одно: предстоящее занятие с Гарри. Его кожа уже в руках Луи.

Учитывая, что Луи постоянно сидел в напряженном ожидании, день прошел достаточно быстро. 

В этот раз Луи приготовился. 

Прошлой ночью, когда он злостно рисовал Гарри, воткнутого в действующий вулкан, он так же придумал новый план для атаки. Этот называется: 'Больше Никаких Мистер Милый Парень'. Потому что Луи творческий и оригинальный. И воспринимает свои планы очень серьезно. 

Если Гарри собирается относиться к Луи как к ничего не стоящей груше для битья, просто лишь бы посмеяться, тогда, может, Гарри нужна жестокость. Лишь из лучших побуждений. Быть любезным - явно не способ подружиться с Гарри Стайлсом. Строгий контроль может вполне сгодиться.   
Гарри открывает Луи дверь, в глазах то же отвратительно довольное выражение. Он облачился в костюм и галстук - все глубоко баклажанного цвета. 

\- Ура, - с оттенком сухой иронии приветствует он. 

Луи смотрит в ответ, не отвечает и заходит внутрь, грубо задевая его. 

\- Хм, - Гарри закрывает дверь. - Полагаю, твои попытки показать хорошие манеры исчерпали себя?

Луи снова игнорирует его, встает посередине комнаты, руки в карманах джинсовой куртки. Он смотрит куда-то вперед, гнев, который был вчера, возвращается из-за тона голоса Гарри, он чувствует злобу и обиду. 

Гарри, кажется, не обращает на то внимания, вальяжно садится в большое матово-красное кресло, сжав пальцами кружку чая и скрестив ноги. 

\- И кто же ты сегодня, Луи Томлинсон? - небрежно спрашивает он, ухмыляется, маскируя это под улыбку. 

Луи поворачивает голову в его сторону.

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы отвечать на тупые вопросы. Где мой конспект? - гаркает он, выливая накопившийся подавленный гнев и досаду, и чувствует себя просто прекрасно. 

Может, жестокость ради благих намерений будет фетишем Луи. 

Гарри от удивления моргает, прежде чем снова вернуть себе самообладание, он делает большой глоток из чашки.

\- Ну, как ты понял, я еще не начинал его с— 

\- Тогда начни. Я пришел не ради светской беседы, прекрати нахуй тратить мое время и сделай то, что нужно, чтобы нам обоим не пришлось торчать здесь вместе дольше положенного, - огрызается Луи и смотрит на Гарри фирменным испепеляющим взглядом, сжимая кулаки. 

Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Луи берет ситуацию под свой контроль, доказывает Гарри, что он не сможет быть избалованной сукой абсолютно со всеми, Гарри же, в свою очередь, сдастся, они подерутся, и результатом будет взаимное уважение и понимание. 

Луи выжидает, что мир пошатнется от его слов, или хотя бы будет разбита чашка, потому что Гарри швырнет ее в сторону, но то, что действительно происходит… странно.

Очень странно.

Гарри практически незаметно потухает, Луи бы и не заметил, если бы каким-то образом не стал знатоком выражений лиц Гарри Стайлса. Он смотрит на Луи неживыми глазами. Его плечи опускаются в подчинении, Луи смотрит, как он опускает глаза в пол, становится маленьким и брошенным. Затем, медленно - и подавлено, к большому беспокойству Луи - Гарри встает, молча подходит к столу, склонив голову и глаза… сломлены. 

Черт. 

Черт. 

Этого не должно было случиться. 

Луи наблюдает, чувствует себя очень обеспокоенно, не в своей тарелке, Гарри напоминает побитого щенка, он молча садится, берет ручку - не перо - и бумагу, записывая конспект быстро, его глаза не отрываются от бумаги, тени кажутся глубже, он наблюдает за адамовым яблоком, резко дергающимся, когда парень глотает слюну. 

Словно по щелчку атмосфера в комнате становится неуютной, оставляя тягостный осадок. 

Луи не может сказать, работает ли новая техника, техника строгого контроля, или нет. Но Гарри слушается, и Луи полагает, что это, скорее всего, положительный знак. 

Глотая желчь, грозящуюся восстать из его горла, и колющую боль в груди, Луи продолжает давление. 

\- Я ненавижу твой почерк, - критикует он, сохраняя свой голос жестким, встает позади Гарри и наблюдает за его работой. - Я едва разбираю слова. Тебе обязательно так писать? Будто ты умоляешь, чтобы тебя заметили. 

Рука Гарри останавливается.

Черт.

Луи сжимает внутренности карманов, чтобы унять собственную неловкость - чувствует себя полнейшим куском дерьма. Он отходит от Гарри, не в силах смотреть на его реакцию: неважно, насколько ужасно он себя вчера вел или как сильно это может помочь на длительный период, Луи ломается, он не может преднамеренно быть таким жестоким. 

И блять, нет, жестокость во благо - точно не его новый фетиш. И плевать, если в каком-то роде манера его разговора с Гарри может позже помочь; Луи ненавидит это. Он не Гарри. Он не может безжалостно указывать людям, что делать. 

Минута за минутой проходят мимо, тишина прерывается лишь скрипом ручки по бумаге и песнями птиц, льющимися внутрь через крохотную трещину в окне. Солнце теплое, золотое, освещает огненные лиственные деревья; когда Луи смотрит в окно, все кажется ярким и светлым. Мир в огне горит. Как и его внутренности, перемешиваясь, свертываясь и поджигаясь. Виной. Паникой. Мучительным беспокойством. 

Что он вообще делает и почему? И где остальные парни, когда он в них нуждается??

Наконец, царапанье ручки по бумаге прекращается, Гарри размахивает готовым заданием перед Луи, не поднимая глаз. 

Луи хватает бумагу, его спокойствие хрупкое, все еще не в силах смотреть на Гарри, вместо этого разглядывает документ.

Он пробегает глазами. Его сердце сжимается.

\- Ты. Ты переписал это, - удивленно произносит он, но его брови хмурятся, он смотрит на Гарри для подтверждения. - Ты переписал абсолютно все. Другим почерком.

\- Ты сказал, тебе не нравится мой почерк, - тихо говорит он, глаза по-прежнему смотрят в пол, его длинные черные ресницы немного слиплись и сильно контрастируют с бледной кожей. Он выглядит так, будто сейчас сорвется на слезы, вся его поза кричит об отвержении и незащищенности, вот здесь Луи понимает, насколько неправильной была и эта тактика. Все эти гребаные эксперименты над поведением абсолютно не помогают, ни в малой, ни в большей степени. Потому что Гарри чувствителен, гораздо больше, чем думал Луи, он видит это по наклону его головы, сутулым плечам, все его тело словно свернулось и ждет, пока его будут критиковать. 

Луи тяжело сглатывает. Кажется, словно… Гарри привык к этому. Привык к суждению и жестокому обращению. Привык к подчинению тем, у кого есть над ним сила, настолько привык, что сдается без боя, принимает позицию и ждет, пока им воспользуются или отыграются, пиздец, иногда от мыслей так и хочется проблеваться. 

\- Я, - начинает он, но слова застревают в глотке, он сжимает бумагу. 

Гарри смотрит на нее, путешествует глазами по словам и говорит отрешенным голосом:

\- Все еще недостаточно хорошо?

Луи и правда вырвет сейчас.

\- Это-

Начинает Луи, но буквально не может говорить, он смотрит на Гарри, а Гарри на бумагу.

 

Проходит какое-то время, их взгляды направлены в те же стороны, но Гарри, наконец, встает, не встречаясь со взглядом Луи, поворачивается к нему спиной и медленно идет в свою комнату, руки вяло висят по сторонам. 

\- Ты можешь сам проводить себя до дверей. На сегодня мы закончили, - тихо говорит он. И после он проскальзывает внутрь своей комнаты и закрывает дверь. 

Нет нет нет нет, Луи не может оставить это вот так. 

Луи стоит, сжимая бумагу и не двигаясь с места, наверное, секунды, а может минуты, часы, годы. 

Гарри, должно быть, понял, что не слышал звук закрывающейся двери, и прошло много времени, поэтому его дверь в спальню нерешительно открывается, он выглядывает, брови нахмурены, глаза уставшие, губы немного сжаты, весь вид разбивает Луи сердце, и _он не знает, почему_. 

\- Почему ты все еще здесь? - спрашивает он тоном, близко похожим на страх.

Луи смотрит на него. 

\- Я просто. Я… Я смотрю на твои шторы, - бормочет он, беспомощно наблюдая за парнем перед ним, ему кажется, что если сейчас не случится что-нибудь, он растечется по полу от тяжести эмоций. 

\- Мои… шторы?

\- Да. Да, твои шторы. Они немного длинноваты. Если ты хочешь, я могу их немного подрезать. Чтобы они, знаешь, не собирали пыль или клещей, распластавшись по полу, - голос Луи дрожит, он будто сейчас потеряет сознание, и ни разу он не смотрел на сказанные шторы, ему лишь нужно было придумать оправдание, сейчас ему не хватит духа произнести вслух настоящие причины, Луи наблюдает за Гарри, не моргая, чувствует себя полнейшим идиотом. 

\- Мне нравятся мои шторы. Я не хочу подрезать их, - упрямо говорит Гарри, голос сильнее, осанка более прямая, Луи чувствует, как кровь вновь начинает растекаться по его собственным венам, по всему телу, при виде знакомого Гарри. 

Спасибо, господи.

Луи кивает.

\- Хорошо. Это здорово.

Тишина.

\- Почему ты не уходишь? - снова спрашивает Гарри, уже полностью открывая дверь и выходя из комнаты. 

\- Потому что—я—потому—блять, Гарри! - проклинает Луи, он очень подавлен, очень растерян. - Что с тобой не так? Я не знаю как—ты не можешь просто—

Он беспомощно произносит лишь ему понятные фразы, несказанно путается, слова падают друг на друга, мешая сконцентрироваться, Гарри увеличил глаза. 

\- Ты о чем говоришь? Какого хера ты ведешь себя так странно? - голос Гарри тоже переполнен эмоциями, ко всему прочему добавляется замешательство, Луи пытается управлять собой.

Но он паникует.

Луи паникует, поворачивается на пятках и выскакивает из квартиры, он бормочет "Блять, я не могу сделать это" и бежит так быстро, как может, даже оставляя дверь Гарри открытой.

***

\- Я дьявол! - стонет Луи, бросаясь на колени Найла. 

Найл останавливается с открытым ртом, не успевая откусить сэндвич, он развалился на диване и смотрит музыкальные видео. 

\- Привет. 

\- Я самый страшный дьявол на земле и хочу побыстрее подохнуть. Я был таким злым к нему, Найл. Таким злым. А он был до жути грустным! Я дерьмовый человек. Просто дерьмовый, и не заслуживаю никакого счастья. О, это пепперони? - добавляет он, указывая на сэндвич Найла.

\- Хей. Возьми себе сам, - ругает Найл, защищая свою еду, и после кладет кусок с тарелкой на голову Луи. - Не беспокойся ты так сильно, Томмо. Ты всегда всему придаешь большое значение, а потом оказывается, что ничего не было. 

\- Это не ничего!

\- Ну, неважно, все будет в порядке. Такое случается. Нужно двигаться дальше. Так ты хочешь ужин или нет? - спрашивает он в своем эмоциональном простом тоне, и Луи действительно завидует, что Найл может услышать и увидеть любые ужасные вещи, печальные события, и просто двигаться дальше без всяких сомнений.

\- Мне слишком плохо, не могу есть, - ворчит Луи, беззастенчиво надувая губы и, надеясь впитать тепло, утыкается в футболку. 

Найл улыбается, трясет головой, гладит Луи по волосам и ищет его руку, чтобы взять в свою.

\- Что насчет суши? - предлагает он. 

Луи вздыхает, ерзая от раздражения, но не убирает руку Найла.

\- Я не голоден, Ирландец, я расстроен. Не знаю, что делать с Гарри. 

Каких-то пару секунд Найл изучает Луи, мягкий свет освещает их из всех уголков их богатой квартиры, светом подчеркивает розовый румянец на щеках Найла и летнее солнцестояние в глазах, он обхватывает Луи за плечи и как следует обнимает его. 

\- Окей. Может, если ты узнаешь о Гарри побольше, ты будешь лучше знать, почему он поступает подобным образом? - предлагает Найл, наполовину смотрит телевизор, наполовину разговаривает с Луи, прижимая его к себе. 

 

Луи позволяет себе раствориться в объятиях Найла, несмотря на подозрительное пятно от странного соуса на его футболке. 

\- Знаешь, это не такая уж плохая идея, - бормочет он, смаргивая свои мысли. - Это твой хитрый способ узнать, хочу ли я знать о Гарри побольше?

Найл смеется в лицо Луи горячим дыханием. 

\- Нет, приятель. Все, что я о нем знаю, я тебе уже говорил. Черт, да я уверен, Зейн многое знает о нем, учитывая, что они друзья с детства. Спроси его.

Луи молчит, позволяя информации просочиться в его кровоток. 

\- Спроси Зейна, - медленно повторяет он. - Найл, это самая полезная вещь, которую ты когда-либо говорил. 

Найл светло смеется и ерошит волосы Луи. 

\- Хорошо, что мы все обсудили. А теперь поднимай с меня свою задницу и пойдем нормально поедим. 

Луи улыбается, стукая Найла по кончику носа, вскакивает и бежит в свою комнату, чувствуя себя намного легче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No Light, No Light" by Florence & the Machine - песня для всей главы  
> и  
> "Baby's On Fire" by Venus in Furs (в этой главе это песня Гарри)


	17. XVI

На следующий день, перед занятиями с Гарри - и после самых скучных лекций (Луи заснул на всех трех, и каждый раз его будили, неловко тряся за плечо или руку, он разлеплял глаза, пытаясь осознать, где находится, листы в клетку отпечатывались на лице ) - Луи пошел к Зейну, из-за нервов судорогой сводило все тело, ладони потели, и в голове крутилась лишь одна мысль: "что мне вообще говорить". 

\- Заходите, - он слышит мягкий голос, толкает дверь и широко улыбается, как только видит Зейна. Тот стоит перед полотном, одет в черные спортивные шорты и футболку с логотипом нирваны, на руках, от ладоней до плеч, черные и синие пятна краски, в некоторых местах с вкраплениями белого. 

\- Привет, - здоровается Луи и медленно заходит в комнату, руки в карманах, по телу - нервозность, неловкость, и вообще странное ощущение, до этого ему почти незнакомое, по крайней мере, в этом месте. 

Зейн в ответ улыбается.

\- Луи, - он взмахивает кистью и проводит ею по палитре в другой руке. 

\- Хеей, - Луи здоровается еще раз, мнется, мысленно пытается подобраться к предисловию темы, о которой хочет поговорить. 

Но Зейн не проявляет любопытство или заинтересованность, он вообще словно не замечает его присутствия в комнате.

\- Я все ждал, когда же ты придешь повидаться со мной, - наконец говорит он, ухмыляясь, красивые карие глаза привлекают внимание проблесков света, которые проходят по его ресницам, пока он, немного отклонившись, смотрит на свою работу, затем проводит кистью по глубокому синему. 

\- Я тебя постоянно вижу, - отвечает Луи, усмехаясь, в этот раз смех получился натянутым и нервным, Луи глубже засовывает руки в карманы. 

Зейн бросает на него взгляд, одновременно обмакивая кисть насыщенным цветом. 

\- Ты здесь из-за Гарри, - заключает он.

Луи буквально открывает рот. Какого черта??

\- Как ты-

\- Расслабься, это не важно, - он делает паузу, нанося краску на холст, в верхний угол, наклонил голову, глазами следуя за движениями кисти.

\- Лиам на встрече. Мы одни. 

Луи кивает, понимая намек, и благодарит за уверение в конфиденциальности. Но в животе все равно скребет. И обувь вдруг становится слишком мала, он постукивает ею по полу из темного дерева. Ботинки выглядят так грязно по сравнению с отполированным паркетом. 

Раньше он еще никогда не был с Зейном наедине. А в сочетании с неловкой темой разговора, следствием причины которого и является визит в эту комнату, Луи чувствует себя еще более отстраненно и пусто. 

\- Если ты меня спросишь о чем-нибудь, я отвечу честно, - подталкивает Зейн спокойным голосом, он не смотрит на Луи - все внимание посвящено холсту, но Луи знает, что он пытается ему помочь, стереть границы, которые держат его, чтобы начать разговор. 

Луи открывает рот.

\- Но только касаемо меня - ситуации, связанные со мной, или то, что многие и так знают. Любую информацию, касающуюся Гарри, я разглашать не в праве. Хорошо, приятель? - спрашивает Зейн, но это утверждение, а не вопрос; он окунает кисть в густую смесь золотой краски и смотрит на Луи. 

Вот черт.

Тогда и задавать нечего. 

Луи все равно кивает, восхищаясь моральными принципами и непреклонной лояльностью Зейна, слегка улыбается, смотря на красивого парня перед собой.

\- Хорошо, - следует за кивком. 

Зейн возвращается к рисованию, тихому и размеренному. 

\- Я не-Я не уверен, знаешь ли ты о последних двух днях? - начинает Луи, натягивая рукава своего бледно-серого свитера на ладони. Он смотрит вниз на руки, затем снова на Зейна, продолжающего делать свою работу.

Зейн молчит. Луи не знает, 'да' это или 'нет' - Зейна всегда было сложно прочитать - поэтому не тратит время на раздумывания и продолжает говорить, сильнее заворачивая кулаки в рукава свитера.

\- Я растерян, - говорит он, его голос звучит непохоже, отстраненно, серьезно, дрожаще, он прочищает горло, чтобы тон голоса стал увереннее, но выходит лишь еще более встревоженно. - Я думал, может, если я узнаю о нем больше, то смогу... лучше его понять? Не знаю, Зейн, я просто... - Он тыльной стороной ладони убирает волосы из глаз, трет костяшки друг об друга, разглаживает напряженные черты лица. - Я думаю, мы можем быть друзьями. Но мне нужно знать, что с ним... произошло. 

Он поднимает взгляд вверх, договаривая последнее слово, и Зейн едва кивает, сосредоточенно смотря, слушая и понимая. 

\- Вот я и подумал, - Луи смотрит на него, расслабляя руки и позволяя ладоням выпутаться из свитера. - Может, ты расскажешь мне все, что знаешь о Гарри. С твоей стороны. Твою историю, связанную с ним, что-то такое.

Он надеется, что это был достаточно безопасный и аккуратно заданный вопрос.

Луи ждет.

\- Хороший вопрос, - улыбается Зейн. Луи мысленно делает вздох облегчения. - Мы вместе ходили в школу, я и Гарри. С самого первого класса. 

\- Так, хорошо. Вы были друзьями?

\- Да, конечно. Хорошими друзьями. Мы, в каком-то смысле, росли вместе, потому что наши родители были в одних и тех же социальных кругах. Жена Деса, когда Гарри был ребенком, была моделью, поэтому они всегда ходили на все банкеты и торжества, на которые ходила и моя мама. Потом мы вместе пошли в школу.

\- То есть, вы друзья с детства, - заключает Луи, Зейн кивает и брызгами стряхивает краску на холст.

\- Мы особо не общались сначала. Гарри был популярен, вокруг него всегда было внимание, он во всем был первым. 

\- Думаю, ты не сильно отличался, - улыбается Луи.

Зейн пожимает плечами.

\- И да, и нет. Мне не нравилось внимание, в этом дело. Но Гарри обожал его. Дома было совсем не так, поэтому ему нравился каждый аспект популярности. Он был милым, очаровательным ребенком. 

\- Неужели. Что случилось? - фыркает Луи. 

Наступила тишина, Зейн положил палитру, взял мокрую тряпку и начал вытирать кисть. На лице ни единой эмоции, лишь спокойствие, но это только больше заинтриговало Луи, подвело его любопытство к краю.

\- Как все знают, мама Гарри умерла, когда ему было девять. 

Нет, не все знают. Но Луи кивает. 

\- Люди говорили, что он вообще из-за этого не расстроился. И на публике он этого не показывал. Но-

Зейн внезапно останавливается, его движения замедляются и вскоре останавливаются вовсе, он смотрит куда-то в пол, словно разумом далеко не здесь. И так же внезапно он возвращается в обычное состояние, продолжая проводить тканью по кисточке. 

\- Ну, это, по правде, он должен рассказывать. На самом деле, он переживал, просто из-за того, как он себя вел, люди и подумать не могли, что ему плохо, но это не значит, что у него на душе не творилось черт знает что. 

Кисть теперь чистая, Зейн кладет свои инструменты на их первоначальное место и садится на большой стол, стоящий посередине комнаты, достает длинный кейс, открывает, извлекает сигарету и предлагает ее Луи, тот принимает ее, не задумываясь, и ждет, пока Зейн продолжит рассказывать. 

Зейн обхватывает сигарету идеальными губами, белизна бумаги контрастирует с теплой темной кожей губ, и тянется за зажигалкой в кармане. 

\- У него было несколько мам. Ни одна из них не осталась надолго. А после Дес начал встречаться с моей мамой. - Огонь зажегся, облизывая сигарету, Зейн вдыхает, глубоко и красиво, из-за огня его длинные темные ресницы отражаются картинными тенями на щеках. - К тому времени нам было по пятнадцать, - он выдыхает дым, заворачивая в него свои слова. - Потом они поженились, мы все стали жить вместе. - Он замолчал, о чем-то думая, зажал сигарету между запачканными краской пальцами. - Он был счастливее, чем раньше. У него все еще были свои демоны, но он уже не был... Он веселился, да, но ему все так же было не плевать. Мы в такие неприятности попадали... - ухмыляется Зейн от воспоминаний. 

Луи в ответ улыбается, проводя пальцами по незажженной сигарете, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, исходящему от Зейна.

\- Он познакомил меня со всем. Мы каждый день ходили на вечеринки. Пили все, до чего могли дотянуться наши руки, трахали все, что хотели, курили все, что могли достать - моя первая сигарета была раскурена с ним. 

Луи не смог удержаться и засмеялся от блаженства в голосе Зейна, Зейн понял это и из него тоже вылетел мягкий и милый смешок, так непохожий на острые контуры его внешней оболочки. 

\- Мы все делали вместе. Если честно, думаю, мы оба немного злились на факт о свадьбе наших родителей. Десу тогда было лучше, он принимал медикаменты, пил не так много, по-прежнему был чист на наркотики, с ним все было хорошо. Да и не важно это, мне всегда на него было в целом плевать. Он был либо на гастролях, либо давал интервью, либо в записывающей студии и никогда много не разговаривал. Да о гитарах он беспокоился больше, чем о людях. Но Гарри и я были лучшими друзьями, наш союз мы считали предлогом, чтобы вместе сражаться. Лишь мы против всего мира, что-то в этом роде. И с Гарри все было хорошо, он веселился, говорил умные вещи, был чертовски странным. Играл на скрипке, просил меня петь, потому что ему нравился мой голос. Он всем рассказывал, как хорош я был. Он везде меня водил и все мне показывал. Собирал цветочки, венки и приносил их мне под дверь, засыпал в моей кровати и... - Зейн резко затих и нахмурил брови. - Он был не идеальным, но гораздо лучше, чем сейчас. Все изменилось, когда ушла Джемма. А потом его няня.

-Подожди, что? - удивленно спросил Луи. - Его няня?

Зейн медленно кивнул, потупив глаза в пол. 

\- Она была самым близким ему человеком, после Джеммы. Дес ненавидел ее. Она ненавидела Деса. - Он сделал длинную затяжку сигареты. - Но Джемма ушла первой. Burberry подписали с ней контракт. Она до того времени баловалась наркотиками, а потом и вовсе стала зависимой наркоманкой. Оборвала все связи с семьей - даже с Гарри. Это ударило его под дых. Но я не заметил вовремя. Он никогда ничего не говорил, не стал вести себя после этого по-другому. Я уже тогда подумал, что больше ничего не изменить. - Голос Зейна тихий, отдаленный, спокойный, словно волны океана в безветренную погоду, Луи еле слышит его из-за треска в собственной груди.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - мягко шепчет Луи. Он не уверен, слышал ли его Зейн.

\- Спустя примерно месяц ушла она. Няня, - Зейн усмехнулся, будто пытаясь скрыть какую-то другую эмоцию, лицо исказилось. - Гарри любил ее, хоть он никогда этого не говорил. Но он любил, я знаю, и когда она ушла, все стремительно начало меняться. И я опять же не смог понять вовремя, просто не успел осознать. И вот, постепенно, он стал тем, кем является сейчас. Пустым. Пытающимся себя отвлечь. Снаружи живой, изнутри - нет, - Зейн смотрит вниз, его сигарета постепенно тлеет. 

Но Луи, толком не успев подумать над сказанным, над грустью взяло верх другое чувство - его наполнила ярость, рот непроизвольно открылся.

\- Что? - требующе спросил он, но Зейн не поднял взгляда. - Блять, ты сейчас серьезно? Нет, правда? - Зейн прикусил губу. - Ты видишь это? Ты знаешь, что с парнем кардинально что-то не так и нихуя не делаешь? Позволяешь и дальше этому происходить?! Я думал, я единственный, кто заметил, Зейн! Сука, почему никто не пытается ему помочь!

\- Я не могу ничего сделать, Луи, - тихо произносит Зейн, но Луи этого не слышит. 

\- Я тону в этом дерьме, тону в ТРАГЕДИИ, из которой состоит этот парень, уже два месяца, с тех пор, как узнал его, а ты знаешь его годами и тебе абсолютно плевать? Зейн, пиздец, как ты вообще можешь? Это не—

\- Я пытался, Луи, - громче говорит Зейн, поднимает глаза, взгляд наполнен эмоциями - Луи еще никогда не видел его таким. - Я пытался, ясно? А он — нет... - заканчивает Зейн, гасит сигарету о маленькую серебряную пепельницу. Он вздыхает, закрывает глаза и успокаивается, лицо становится спокойным. - Есть некоторые вещи, о которых Лиам не знает, Луи. Вещи, о которых ему не нужно знать, - Зейн пристально смотрит на Луи.

\- Ты о чем? - осторожно спрашивает Луи, все еще не отошедший от приступа злости и ярости, нахлынувшей на него. 

Зейн вздыхает.

\- Я был влюблен в Гарри.

Луи выдыхает весь воздух, что в нем остался. 

\- Я был без ума от него, - продолжает Зейн, взглядом находясь не здесь, не в комнате. - Тогда я был готов сделать ради него что угодно. 

\- Он знал?

\- Да.

Дерьмо.

\- Вы когда-нибудь...?

\- Да. Постоянно.

Луи широко открывает глаза.

\- Черт, неудивительно, что Лиам не знает. 

\- И не должен. Больше это не важно. Тогда я еще не знал Лиама. У меня был лишь Гарри, и мне казалось, что между нами что-то есть. Я искренне верил в это. Но, видимо, думал об этом лишь я. Он никогда не ассоциировал секс с любовью. Никогда. Блять, он никогда не ассоциировал любовь вообще ни с чем, потому что ему неизвестно это чувство. Каждый божий день я рассказывал ему, как я вижу эту гребаную ситуацию со стороны. Я пытался поговорить с ним, пытался о нем позаботиться, но мы были молоды, чертовски молоды, и он никогда не позволял мне стать ему ближе, Луи. Он всегда пытался быть тем, кем его привыкли видеть другие, и никогда ни с кем не сближался. Да, были те, о ком он заботился, но это другое. Совершенно другое. Когда я первый раз признался ему в любви, он засмеялся. 

Мириады эмоций вспыхивают внутри Луи, каждая сильнее и масштабнее, чем последняя. Он проглатывает их вместе с глубоким вздохом, в голове гудит, и смотрит обратно на Зейна.

\- Что случилось после того, как твоя мама и Дес расстались?

Зейн пожимает плечами.

\- Мы съехали. Мама пыталась поддерживать с Гарри связь, но он этого не хотел. Никогда не хотел, учитывая, сколько мам осталось у него за спиной. Не знаю, она пыталась быть милой, хорошо к нему относилась, он тоже, но... все было не так. Он никогда не относился к ней как к маме. Он очаровательно с ней разговаривал, заставлял ее смеяться, был добр, но. Я не думаю, что он смог бы ее полюбить. Вот и она его никогда не любила. - Пожимает плечами еще раз. - По крайней мере, мне кажется, что она не любила, не знаю. 

На них давит тяжелая тишина, мысли Луи громкие, словно эхом отдаются от стен комнаты, по которой ходит Луи, он представляет шестнадцатилетнего Гарри, яркого, красивого, сияющего, на границе, которую скоро переступит и потеряет себя навсегда. Его сердце съеживается, воображение прожигает мозг. 

\- Что ж. Хм, вау, - выдавливает из себя Луи, пытаясь вернуться в настоящее. - Теперь гораздо яснее. 

\- Продолжай пытаться, - спокойно говорит Зейн, возвращая его привычное контролируемое состояние. 

Луи пораженно на него смотрит.

\- Что—

\- Я думаю, ты хорошо ему подходишь. Как друг, - добавляет Зейн, когда Луи открывает в протесте рот. - Он мог бы полагаться на такого, как ты. Такого, кто не будет пытаться получить выгоду из общения с ним, кто сильный и всегда мыслит здраво. Тот, кто к нему добр. Ты веселый, вы поладите, я знаю это. Ты мне нравишься, Луи. Значит, должен понравиться и Гарри.

\- Не думаю, что смогу понравиться Гарри, если честно. Особенно после прошедшей недели, - Луи встряхивает головой из-за воспоминаний. - Ты знаешь, что он заставил меня бегать по всему городу? Приносить ему датские ватрушки и несуществующие книги? Просто так, чтобы посмеяться надо мной с кучкой своих подружек? Ему похуй, Зейн, можешь не верить мне, но он со мной нормально даже не разговаривает.

\- Я об этом и говорю, дело не в его жестокости, - терпеливо продолжает объяснять Зейн, сидя на своем троне и откинувшись на спинку. - Ему неизвестно, как в большинстве случаев нужно себя вести. Как следовало бы себя вести. Дело не в нем, понимаешь? Он через многое прошел, гораздо больше, чем знаешь ты, чем знаю я, у него много шрамов, глубоких шрамов. Он не знает, как себя излечить, если вообще может излечиться. Луи, тебе... просто нужно быть с ним терпеливее. 

\- Зейн, - продолжает Луи, садясь слева от Зейна. Он пристально на него смотрит, подчеркивает каждое слово, пытаясь донести его до понимания Зейна. - Я был мил к нему. В понедельник я сказал себе, что бы он ни сказал, какую бы херню не вытворил, я буду мил к нему. И знаешь, что случилось? Он обращался со мной как с мусором. Как с дерьмом, от которого сложно избавиться. Просто так, блять! У него не было на это никаких причин!

От Зейна не следует никакой реакции, полуприкрытые глаза, обрамленные ресницами, что щекочут небо, невозмутимо смотрят. 

\- Он знал, что ты ведешь себя мило? Намеренно мило?

\- Что? - Луи моргает, не понимая, к чему ведет разговор. - Я не знаю. Да, наверное.

Зейн вздыхает, слегка запрокидывая голову.

\- Говорю это один раз, Луи. Каждый день он встречает фальшивых людей. Вешающихся на него из-за денег, его отца, его имени, неважно. Они притворяются хорошими. Они делают все, что он скажет. Дома, если о его существовании вспоминали, к нему относились так же. Давали ему, что он хочет и отталкивали в сторону. Я лично видел это, Луи, - настойчиво говорит Зейн, Луи наклоняется вперед, словно гиря упала на его плечи, - есть определенная причина, почему он так себя ведет. 

Луи смотрит, не моргая.

Черт.

Блять.

\- Тогда многое имеет смысл, - очень тихо говорит он.

\- Я не знаю ответов на все вопросы. Я много о нем не знаю - он не говорит о себе. Никогда. Но в некоторых случаях несложно сложить два и два, правда? Будь терпелив, - повторяет он. 

Быть терпеливым. К Гарри. Ага. 

\- Да, я постараюсь, - обещает Луи, едва понимая, что говорит, он потерян в словах, свалившихся на него за короткий период времени встречи. - Я лучше пойду. 

Он встает, и, дрожащими ногами, идет к двери, Зейн продолжает сидеть на своем троне во главе стола. 

\- Есть еще одна вещь, которую ты должен знать о Гарри, - внезапно провозглашает голос Зейна, разрезая тишину и заглушая хаос в голове Луи.

Луи останавливается, поворачивается к нему лицом, он и так перегружен, и так слишком много информации. Ожидающе смотрит. 

\- Его семья — для него все. Дес —все, что у него осталось. Его мать умерла. Ушла его сестра. Ей плевать. Все, что у него осталось — это отец, Луи. Даже если Дес... - Зейн прерывает себя, подбирая слова. - Дес не заслуживает преданности Гарри, - поправляет он. - Но что есть, то есть. Он получает эту верность в избытке, и Гарри никогда не изменится. 

Луи проглатывает несуществующий комок.

\- Почему я должен это знать?

\- Потому что, если это единственное, что ему важно, значит, сильно влияет на его жизнь, так? - намекает Зейн.

Эм.

\- То есть, если он в плохом настроении или еще чего, это, скорее всего, из-за... - Луи нерешительно пытается угадать, не зная, как правильно построить предложение и выразить мысли; "разрушенного отца" звучит немного грубо. 

\- Здесь больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Больше я ничего не скажу, - заканчивает Зейн, раскручивая крышку бутылки и прикладывая горлышко к губам. 

Луи следит глазами за его движениями, нахмурив брови.

\- Но я и так это знал. Я знал, что отец волнует его. 

Зейн ставит бутылку на стол.

\- Мне кажется, ты не осознаешь, насколько. Я раньше не понимал, - он останавливается, подносит свою руку и чешет щетину, немного отросшую под подбородком, обдумывая следующие слова. - Я прошу тебя присмотреть за ним, Луи. Я понимаю, что он знает тебя не очень хорошо, и вы не всегда ладите, но, - он впивается взглядом, - с тобой он другой. За такое короткое время, что вы знакомы, он открылся больше, чем открылся рядом со мной за пятнадцать лет. И я, наверняка, видел не все. Даже если он этого не осознает... - Он дотягивается до него, теплыми пальцами сжимая предплечье Луи, и его спокойные карие глаза режут воздух, режут Луи. - Ты влияешь на него.

Луи моргает. 

Он влияет на него? 

Луи влияет на Гарри? Холодного, непостоянного, пустого, безэмоционального, посылающего-Луи-за-несуществующими-книгами-ради-смеха Гарри?

Его тело реагирует, заставляя вены пульсировать кровью, запутываться в них мыслям, сталкиваться друг с другом, извергаться искрами, он даже не уверен, почему, и, наверное, не ответил бы, если бы его спросили, но он чувствует себя значимо, как только слышит слова. Значимо и ранено, теперь он может думать лишь о Гарри, который так и не нашел то, что искал, все еще в поисках в пустом доме, смотрит на молчащий телефон, он думает о том, сколько раз Гарри плакал и сколько раз пытался ухватиться за что-то ради гребаной жизни, и сколько раз он чувствовал себя беспомощным, одиноким и никому не нужным и—

Черт черт черт. Глаза Луи начинает щипать, _слишком много мыслей_. Все о мальчике, который, несмотря на "влияние" Луи, едва существует. Гарри где-то за пределами существования, в темном углу, забыт, избегает света, отдаляет себя от всех, убегает, шагает в темноту все быстрее и дальше, но Луи представляет, как тянется к нему, представляет как его рука тянется в мрачную тьму и как его пальцы хватаются за Гарри, за его кусочки, что все еще живы, что все еще знают и помнят про настоящий мир. 

Ему нужно лишь это, больше никаких объяснений, никаких догадок, ответы на все вопросы получены. Все.

Луи открывает рот, чтобы ответить Зейну, тот смотрит на него, руки до сих пор лежат на предплечьях Луи, теплом обжигая кожу, слова будто прямо сейчас вылетят, ударятся о стены и расплывутся по всей комнате. Но внезапно открывается дверь, появляется Лиам, лучезарно улыбаясь и громко разговаривая, нарушает всю отчаянную тишину и рассеивает невидимые слова, так и не появившиеся на свет. 

\- Луи! - здоровается он, весь светится, подходит к Зейну и мягко целует его в губы. - Как поживаешь?

\- Эм, хорошо, да, хорошо, - едва реагирует Луи, все еще не оправившись после сказанного, Лиам улыбается еще шире и слегка хмурит брови, не понимая реакции Луи, он встает за спиной Зейна и кладет руки ему на плечи. - Как прошла твоя встреча?

\- Знаешь что, она была какой-то странной, я - редактор газеты, но там был еще парень, которого я раньше никогда не видел, и он продолжал разглагольствовать, пытался за всех все решать, говорил всякую ерунду и считал, что мы должны выполнять ее. И поначалу это было смешно, потому что...

Лиам продолжал говорить о чем-то, не знакомом Луи, и Зейн притворялся, что ему интересно, что он действительно жаждет узнать продолжение, поэтому Луи позволил себе отстраниться, позволяя собственным мыслям окутать его. 

_Гарри Гарри Гарри Гарри черт блять что происходит с моей жизнью Гарри Гарри Гарри я полный мудак Гарри Гарри Гарри  
_  
\- Луи.

Услышав свое имя, он слегка встряхнул головой и вернулся к настоящему.

\- Да? - спрашивает он, посмотрев на ожидающего Лиама. 

\- Могу я предложить тебе выпить? - спрашивает он, таким тоном, словно спрашивает не в первый раз. - Чай? Вода? Что-нибудь покрепче?

\- Мне воду, - отстраненно отвечает Луи, Зейн пристально на него смотрит, сидя в кресле, переплетает пальцы с пальцами Лиама, чья рука лежит на его плече. 

\- Ты знаешь, что вода - это одновременно самая мягкая и самая сильная сила в мире? - оживленно спрашивает Лиам. 

Луи понимает, что Лиам не чувствует той напряженности, что висит над ним и Зейном, он знает, что его не было здесь, он не слышал ни слова из диалога, закончившегося несколько минут назад, не умеет угадывать мысли, вообще абсолютно не причастен к этому злосчастному разговору, но все равно его тело колет раздраженность из-за его громких никому не нужных замечаний и развязного вежливого голоса, поэтому он решает покинуть это место прежде, чем тот скажет что-нибудь еще. 

\- Парни, простите, мне пора.

Лиам надувает губы.

\- Но ты только что пришел. 

\- У меня занятие с Гарри.

Он издает короткий смешок.

\- Ах да. Как успехи, кстати?

Луи не знает, как ответить, в его голове отчаянно перебираются ответы, хоть какие-нибудь слова.

\- Не отвлекай его, он и так опаздывает, - прерывает Зейн, легонько задевая локтем его бок, Лиам сразу же смотрит на Луи, извиняясь.

\- Ох! Ужасно жаль! Я тебе напишу. 

\- Ага. Увидимся, - говорит Луи и уходит, с затуманенной головой он отправляется в комнаты Гарри, совершенно не готовый к сегодняшнему занятию.

Или, скорее, совершенно не готовый к Гарри. 

***********  
Когда Гарри открывает дверь, на его лице невозможно прочитать ни единой эмоции, в глазах - мрак. 

\- Что ж, - говорит он, складывая руки на груди, и смотрит на Луи, он одет в дающий отблеск серый свитер и черные узкие джинсы, небрежно красивый, пахнет преимуществом и дизайнерской выделкой. - Какую личность ты решил продемонстрировать сегодня?

Слова холодные, но сказаны достаточно спокойно, они подобны ветерку, морозящему макушку Луи и заставляющему листья на соседних деревьях дрожать, Луи чувствует себя еще виновнее, глупее и печальнее. 

Луи вздыхает, смотря себе под ноги. 

\- Хм, справедливое высказывание, - бормочет он, в основном, чтобы убедить себя, он замечает, что лицо Гарри меняется из-за того, что он видит перед собой, Луи поднимает взгляд вверх.

Брови мальчика нахмурены, но в тихом уголке сидит некая любопытность; ха, почти обнадеживает, может, Гарри не так уж его и ненавидит. 

\- Я зайду внутрь, холодно, - объявляет Луи, перед этим немного улыбнувшись, посмотрев Гарри в глаза. 

Гарри ничего не отвечает, кивает, делает шаг назад и закрывает за ним дверь, когда тот заходит. 

Луи стоит в середине комнаты, рассматривает новые коврики на полу (они довольно милые), Гарри стоит позади, просто смотрит, хмурится и невозможно понять - на его лице сосредоточенность или отвращение. 

Слова Зейна буравят мозг.

_... из-за того, как он себя вел, люди и подумать не могли, что ему плохо, но это не значит, что у него на душе не творилось черт знает что_

_Я был влюблен в Гарри._

_... он никогда не ассоциировал любовь вообще ни с чем, потому что ему неизвестно это чувство._

_Будь терпелив._

_Ты влияешь на него._

_Блять._

Почему это происходит именно с ним. 

\- Слушай, - говорит он, поворачиваясь лицом к Гарри, он заставляет себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Пугающие, безжизненные глаза. - Мне очень жаль.

Гарри смотрит, его нахмуренные брови насупились еще больше, он в недоумении. 

Пытаясь не придавать этому значения, Луи продолжает.

\- Мне жаль за вчера, за позавчера, за каждый день, за сейчас, за все. Мне жаль. Я был мудаком, полным кретином. И мне жаль, Гарри.

Между ними наступает нервная тишина, в течение которой Луи смотрит на Гарри, ощущая неловкость и огонь во всем теле, Гарри смотрится комично, в замешательстве - что-то среднее между нахмуренными бровями и широко открытыми глазами. 

\- Ты извиняешься? - наконец спрашивает он, медленно, подозрительно, держась на расстоянии.

Луи кивает.

\- Мм, да. Я, вроде как, должен, - он замолкает. - В смысле, я же вчера не закрыл дверь, когда ушел. Насколько грубо это было?

На этих словах губы Гарри дергаются, он не улыбается, но что-то глубоко внутри Луи с облегчением вздыхает.

\- Мне правда очень жаль, - тихо добавляет Луи после молчания, смотрит вниз еще раз, возится с тканью джинс. 

Он слышит шорох ботинок Гарри, пока сам рисует узоры носком своего ботинка, и один короткий взгляд вверх доказывает, что Гарри тоже смотрит вниз, руки сцеплены за спиной, он выглядит маленьким и хрупким, несмотря на его высокий рост и длинные ноги, он напоминает застенчивого школьника в свой первый учебный день. Это выглядит странно, абсолютно непривычно, но в то же время будто идеально подходит ему, и Луи отводит взгляд силой. 

\- Все нормально, - тихо мурлычет голос, и у Луи уходит время, чтобы понять, что это сказал Гарри, а не голос собственного воображения. 

Его шея практически хрустит от того, как резко он поднимает голову, глядит на Гарри, все еще рассматривающего пол. 

Ему хочется спросить, правда ли Гарри сказал эти слова, только что простил Луи, или он что-то недопонял, но он помнит, что не нужно давить, обращать много внимания, поэтому Луи закрывает открытый рот, тоже складывает свои руки за спиной, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, прикусив губы.

\- А, эм, мы сегодня будем заниматься? - спрашивает он после небольшой тишины. - И, если честно, я имею в виду не очередной конспект - они полезны ровно в той же степени, что и учебники, которые я все равно не прочитал, - голос Луи дразнящий, улыбка на его лице не слезает.   
Гарри кивает. 

\- Я научу тебя, чему смогу. Не обещаю, но помогу. На этот раз качественно, - отвечает Гарри, заставляя Луи улыбнуться еще шире. - Но сегодня я не могу. Мне нужно идти в—мне —

Он останавливает себя и хватает телефон, лежащий на самом близком от них столике. Луи знает, знает, что это как-то связано с Десом, с чем-то, что Луи не может понять до конца или не может понять вовсе, он слышит голос Зейна, говорящий ему подождать, быть терпеливым, говорящий ему о том, что Гарри хранит секреты, понимаемые только им. 

\- Да, конечно, все прекрасно, - он соглашается, кивая. - Тогда до завтра. 

Гарри кивает, не отрывая взгляда от Луи.

\- Не опоздай, - командует он.

\- Не приводи с собой гарем, - в ответ говорит Луи.

Гарри сверкает взглядом.

\- У меня нет гарема. 

\- Ха, сейчас ты просто врешь.

\- Не вру.

\- Врешь. Но все в порядке, приятель, потому что я сказал, что у тебя отвратительный почерк, это тоже было ложью, теперь мы в расчете. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что твое мнение на меня никак не влияет? - сухо спрашивает Гарри, складывает руки на груди. 

\- А я никогда и не говорил, что оно влияет.

\- Я никогда не говорил, что ты говорил, что оно влияет.

Ха, окей.

Луи смотрит на него, не до конца понимая, в какую сторону клонит разговор. Похоже, Гарри Стайлсу четыре года. 

\- Думаю, мне пора идти. 

\- Да. Мне тоже нужно, - поворачивается Гарри, направляясь в свою комнату.

Луи делает то же самое, только в другом направлении, он переступает порог двери-

\- Подожди.

Луи останавливается и поворачивается.

\- Да?

Гарри пристально смотрит, кудри сильно вьются и смещены на одну сторону, свитер свисает с плеч.

\- Никогда больше так не делай. Не веди себя... странно, - его брови немного напрягаются. - Мне это не нравится. 

Луи поднимает брови.

\- Не буду, если больше никогда не заставишь меня приносить тебе датскую ватрушку. 

Луи готов поклясться, что Гарри закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать ироническую ухмылку, но никогда нельзя быть уверенным. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Гарри, продолжает путь до комнаты и закрывает дверь. 

Из Луи вырывается легкий смешок, когда он открывает дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от автора: 
> 
> Ураа. Мы хоть немного продвинулись вперед, я очень этому рада. Вухуу! Предлагаю всем поднять бокалы (думаю, с пуншем внутри) и надеть жемчуг в честь праздника. Правда? Правда.
> 
> Песня главы - "Us Against the World" by Coldplay. Это песня Гарри и Зейна, когда они были маленькими, с перспективы Зейна. Но, думаю, постепенно это становится и песней Луи, связывающей его с Гарри. :) Послушайте песню. Полностью. Громко. Лучше ночью На 2:10 начинается мой любимый бит. Послушайте ее!!
> 
> Мои драгоценные, хочу вас еще раз поблагодарить. Я всех вас люблю! Спасибо за чтение!


	18. XVII

Остаток недели Гарри был действительно полезным репетитором. 

Луи правда не знает, что он ожидал от их своего рода примирения, но он явно не думал, что будет... так. 

Не то чтобы он представлял как Гарри радостно открывает дверь и приглашает Луи внутрь, смеется над всеми его шутками и делится самыми тяжелыми секретами, плачет на плече о своих чувствах и извиняется за прошлые поступки. Нет, такое в голову вообще не приходило. Это было бы странно, грубо и слишком неправильно, особенно учитывая то, что они еще даже не стали друзьями. 

Но все же.

Гарри хотя бы мог начать... улыбаться, хоть что-нибудь.

Да, конечно, прошло всего лишь несколько дней. Да, Зейн говорил Луи набраться терпения, и, черт, Луи понадобится очень много терпения, потому что Гарри погребен, зарывается, задыхается в проблемах, ограждающих стенах и бесчувственном изнеможении, и Луи даже не уверен, становится ли Гарри лучше, хоть немного. 

Поэтому и без лишних слов понятно, что следующий день, после того, как Луи извинился, а Гарри принял извинения, был сплошным разочарованием. 

Луи рано покинул свою квартиру (не в надежде сблизиться, нет) и как раз поворачивал за угол к зданию, где живет Гарри, готовый взбежать по ступенькам и пройти в красивую квартиру в солнечном саду, когда услышал низкий приглушенный голос Гарри, заставивший его остановиться посередине дороги. Он искал источник звука, мелькая глазами по мимо проходящим, хорошо одетым студентам с сумками armani в руках, они сновали по территории, стуча каблучками, проходя по древним каменным дорогам, он же пытался найти в толпе бабочку или растрепанные темные кудри. 

Вскоре он нашел то, что хотел. Его бабочка цвета слоновой кости и золота, бриллианты на часах сверкали под осенним солнцем словно маяки. Он выглядел смешно и мило одновременно, разговаривал с красивой черноволосой девушкой в длинном желтом платье, прижал большой палец к ее смеющемуся подбородку. 

Он улыбался ей снизу вверх - той улыбкой, заставляющей Луи содрогнуться, острой и пустой - и прошептал ей на ухо что-то, что заставляло ее смеяться сильнее и смотреть на него обожающе. Ухмылка Гарри становилась все больше с каждым ее смешком, Луи отчетливо помнит, что единственная мысль, пришедшая ему тогда на ум - его улыбка была зловещей. 

И, каким-то образом, невероятно холодной; и грустной. 

И раздражающей. 

После нескольких теплых касаний руки и кокетливых любезностей, улыбок и ямочек, Гарри попрощался с девушкой, хлопнув ее по попе, тем самым заставив ее смеяться. 

Именно в этот момент Луи подошел.

Гарри повернулся к нему, остатки бездушной, натянутой в радостную улыбки исчезли, он встретился взглядом с Луи. Ложная приветливость, ранее присутствующая на его лице, изменилась на что-то более... спокойное, заботливое и... трепетное? Это не было улыбкой, нет, но и не было фальшивой эмоцией, _что ж_ , подумал Луи, _это можно считать хорошим началом_. 

\- Луи Томлинсон, - поздоровался Гарри, но голос был тусклым, и Луи бы очень не хотел признавать, что голос наполнен разочарованием. Но так оно и было. 

Что очень его удивило. Разве Гарри не должен быть радостным от того, что видит Луи, и они договорились быть самыми лучшими друзьями и делиться секретиками? Не должны они обнимать друг друга и зарывать лица, покрытые слезами, в плечах друг друга? Поэтому Луи слегка махнул рукой, что было совершенно ненужным жестом, и неловко улыбнулся, в это же время сужая глаза от усталости. Он мог только представить, как выглядело его лицо.

\- Привет, Кудряшка, - ответил он почти автоматически, нервы сделали свое дело - его голос дрогнул, будто идеальная траектория колеса вниз по ровному склону нарушилась маленькой ямкой. 

Казалось, будто Гарри оценивает Луи пустым и отрешенным взглядом, Луи буквально чувствовал гудение под его кожей, словно тысячи панических мыслей текли по венам. И Луи мог только предположить, что как-то, где-то, Гарри уже пожалел об их примирении, уже сделал себе пометку больше никогда не заводить друзей, особенно таких как Луи Томлинсон. 

Потому что Гарри любил отдаленность. И, возможно, он смог увидеть, что Луи как раз наоборот. 

Отрешенность в его глазах и тишина были развеяны, когда Гарри убрал кудри с лица большими жемчужными руками. 

\- Окей. Я поднимаюсь по лестнице, - сказал он, и Луи не мог понять, чувствует ли тот неловкость или просто имеет странную привычку комментировать каждое свое действие. Но он продолжил, прочищая горло и поправляя пиджак, положив руки на лацканы. - Ты должен быть в пяти шагах позади меня, - добавил он решительно, но словно принудительно. Как будто он пытался возродить их прошлую взаимную неприязнь.

Правда что ли?

Луи закатил глаза.

\- А я-то думал мы это уже прошли. Кроме того, мне кажется, ты имел в виду 'ступеньки'?

\- Что?

\- Ты имел в виду пять ступенек позади тебя. Потому что 'шаги' - это ходячий термин. 'Ступеньки' означает расстояние в пять настоящих ступенек. И мы поднимаемся по лестнице. По ступенькам, - солнечно улыбнулся Луи, наклоняя голову в преувеличенной миловидности. 

\- Можно использовать 'шаги', имея в виду лестницу, - огрызнулся он, нахмурив брови с молниеносной скоростью.

\- Но звучит же не так лаконично, правда?

Гарри ничего не ответил, изучал его, в глазах читалось легкое замешательство, Луи слышал вращающиеся колесики в его голове, пока он раздумывал над выбором слов. 

\- Неважно, - в конце концов сказал он, - просто будь позади. 

\- Да, конечно, Кудряш. 

И Луи помчался вперед. 

\- Эй! - сразу же воскликнул Гарри и рванул вперед за стремительно поднимающимся вверх по лестнице Луи, пытаясь схватить его за оранжевый джемпер, безмятежный образ очаровательного спокойствия тут же развеялся. 

\- Я ВЫИГРАЛ! - громко объявил Луи, когда добрался до вершины лестницы, вскинув кулак в воздух. 

Гарри раздраженно фыркнул, потирая руку, которая ударилась о перила, когда Луи оттолкнул его и побежал. 

\- Нечестно, - проворчал он, Луи повернулся к нему, широко улыбаясь.

\- 'Ты должен быть позади меня на пять ступенек', - смеясь, повторил Луи, закатив глаза и тряхнув головой, Гарри неловко смотрел на него, потирая руку. - Слова, вылетевшие из твоего рта. 

\- 'Шагов', а не 'ступенек', - пробормотал Гарри в ответ, прежде чем неохотно открыть дверь и впустить Луи. 

\- Теперь ты будешь учить меня правильно, да? - Луи спросил, как только вошел, плюхаясь в кресло и снимая обувь. 

Гарри замер, наблюдая за ним, ключи перестали звенеть и застыли в длинных пальцах.

\- Отвратительно. Обувь постоянно должна быть на тебе.

\- У меня замерзли ноги, - ответил Луи, будто это все объясняло, и достал свой телефон, переключая внимание на него. 

Гарри напряг плечи и подошел к столу, бормоча ругательства.

\- Окей, неважно. 

Луи улыбнулся, уставившись в экран телефона и пролистывая вниз старые сообщения. 

Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только звуком открываемого Гарри ящика в столе и шуршанием бумаги, Луи отвечал на полученное от Найла сообщение:

 

_\- ну как вы там, уже лучшие друзья?_

_\- не торопись_

 

Луи осмотрел комнату, статуэтки кошек, бархатные портьеры до пола, тихо висящие картины Зейна и разрозненные нотные страницы, валяющиеся в углу вместе со скрипкой и старинной лютней, знакомый почерк Гарри покрывал все поля и белые пространства бумаги. Хм, Луи не знал, что Гарри пишет музыку. Но сюрпризом это особо не стало. 

Молчание затянулось, Гарри непрестанно рылся в своих ящиках с легким неудовольствием, написанным на его лице, Луи наблюдал за ним, заметил тени, словно исходящие изнутри него, и пытался угадать их причину. Он хотел спросить, БОЖЕ, хотел спросить, откуда они, но не стал, понимая, что вопросы подобного рода лишь оттолкнут Гарри от него, поэтому он просто наблюдал, поджимая губы, не давая вылететь вопросу, всегда скребущему мозг и щекочущему язык, когда он с Гарри наедине: "Ты нашел Деса?"

Он даже не уверен, можно ли спрашивать такое, правильный ли это вопрос. Он не спросил тогда, не спросил и сейчас. 

Луи вытянул свои ноги из-за дискомфортной тишины, затянувшейся слишком надолго, громко зевнул, надеясь, что Гарри на него посмотрит. 

И нет, этого не произошло. 

Луи, раздраженный, встал, подошел и встал возле стола Гарри, постукивая костяшками. 

Гарри изучал какую-то бумагу, склонив голову, и резко посмотрел на Луи, когда тот начал стучать. 

Гнев. Самое подходящее слово, которым можно было описать его взгляд. 

Луи ухмыльнулся. 

\- Я готов к информативному, неимоверно полезному занятию, Кудряшка Кудряшкович. - Гарри закатил глаза. - Лепи меня! Преврати меня в новую и лучшую версию машины мудрости!

Легко качнув головой, Гарри вернулся к, казалось, бессмысленной перетасовке бумаг. 

\- Невыполнимые задачи - не мой конек, - пробормотал он, изящные плечи немного сгорбились, прядь упала на глаза. 

\- Но невыполнимые - самые веселые, - возразил Луи, стуча по древесине стола, нетерпеливость и раздраженность охватили его. 

Гарри остановился, посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

\- Посмотрим, что я могу сделать, - проговорил он и указал Луи, куда сесть, чтобы начать занятие.

Так все и началось.

С тех пор так и пошло. Луи игривый, очаровательный, милый (да, все сразу) осматривал квартиру Гарри, выглядывал из его окна, спрашивал все, что приходило на ум, напрашивался на чай (теперь Гарри точно знает, _он запомнил_ , какой чай Луи любит, этот факт Луи принимает очень серьезно), Гарри же спокойно отвечал, говорил свое мнение, оценивал и учил, его речь медленная, голос на вкус как шоколад и на ощупь как шелк, сидел в рабочем кресле, попивал шампанское, поправлял часы, ерошил волосы, проверял телефон и терялся в собственных мыслях. 

Но он учит Луи - действительно учит. Его медлительность позволяет Луи подумать над ответом, его равнодушие пробуждает в Луи желание стараться сильнее, и, иногда, когда он цитирует роман, или поэму, или автора, или какбыэтониназывалось, когда трагично красивые слова гармонируют с трагично красивыми огнями в его глазах, эхом отдаются в голове Луи, остаются в нем весь остаток дня, всю ночь, и на следующей лекции выливаются на бумагу, он просто записывает их по памяти, и все получается. 

Иногда левый уголок губ Гарри поднимается вверх, когда он говорит о вещах, которые ему не безразличны — например, Оскар Уайльд, о нем он говорит как о религии, с обожанием, благоговением, бесконечно - и, говоря о бесконечности, Луи действительно имеет в виду это - или Викторианская эпоха, Луи думает, что это можно назвать в каком-то роде улыбкой, но Гарри все еще не научился ломать свои стены и по-настоящему нормально улыбаться. Луи восхищается, когда он видит улыбку, потому что ему приятно думать, что с каждым днем она становится сильнее и естественнее, даже если это не так. И все же, Гарри светится, когда говорит о таких вещах, набивая деталями свои предложения, и его тихий, вялый энтузиазм просачивается сквозь внешнее спокойствие, заставляет Луи восторгаться в три раза больше, чем следовало бы, он цепляется за каждое слово Гарри, каждую фразу, каждый взмах ресниц и скольжение пальцев по хрупким страницам книги. Это его страсть, предполагает Луи, поэтому очень удобно, что он готовит его именно по курсу Викторианской эпохи, на который Луи плевать больше всего. 

И да, это работает. Луи учится. Он понимает это, потому что больше не засыпает на лекциях или потому, что мысль о домашней работе больше его не травмирует. Репетиторство помогает, и он благодарен, поэтому иногда, покидая лекционный зал, он пишет хвастливые возгласы Гарри. 

Да, он заставил его обменяться номерами. И нет, Гарри не отвечает на сообщения. Никогда. То есть, вообще никогда. Даже когда Луи задает вопрос.

Вот это и все остальное - холодность, равнодушие, отсутствие прогресса, кажущееся безразличие Гарри на существование Луи в целом - все эти факты ставили под вопрос сегодняшнее посещение занятия, и неважно, что они были довольно полезными.

Потому что, честно говоря, день выдался дерьмовым. Он проспал первую лекцию, проснулся из-за гребаного пианино и звука сообщения - его сестры жаловались на дорогую мамочку (но Найл заверил, что он регулярно разговаривает с Джо и всегда успокаивает ее, так что... да... пускай он ее успокаивает), и у него сильнейшая головная боль. Не говоря уже о том, что он опрокинул бобы на свои безупречно белые брюки, или то, что он наступил на пустую банку пива, которые Найл любит разбрасывать на полу, или то, что завтра Хеллоуин, и Зейн устраивает вечеринку века, и он очень, очень хочет быть на ней в отдохнувшем состоянии, полным энергии, сил и, в своем роде, хорошем настроении. И в настоящий момент это кажется наименее вероятным. 

Плюс ко всему, его телефон разрядился, он голоден, забыл кошелек в квартире и через десять минут должен быть у Гарри, через десять минут он должен сидеть, слушать губительные речи, замечать на себе настороженные взгляды, блять, все к черту.

Пошло все нахуй.

Луи пойдет в свою квартиру.

Он поворачивается и идет в обратном направлении от комнат Гарри.

***

\- Ты разве не должен быть у Гарри? - спрашивает Найл, тихо бренча на гитаре на диване. Рори на кухне готовит что-то очень вкусно пахнущее. Черт, это шоколадные бисквиты?

\- Голоден. Ненавижу мир. Пошло все нахуй, - быстро отвечает он и набивает свой рот бисквитами, Рори удивленно поднимает брови, но сейчас чьи-то там удивления заботят Луи меньше всего.

\- Ты его предупредил?

Луи усмехается, крошки летят изо рта - он набит настолько, что невозможно сомкнуть губы. 

\- Будто он их читает, - едва разборчиво говорит он, на Рори попадают крошки и он морщится, с отвращением наблюдая за зрелищем. 

\- Стакан воды? - предлагает он, строя гримасу, Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Оу, заткнись. Я ничего не говорю тебе, когда ты вешаешь свои потные носки на наши кресла, - отчитывает Луи и роется в ящиках в поисках нутеллы, Рори расширяет ноздри, но ничего не говорит. 

\- Тогда... ФИФА? - предлагает Найл.

Луи открывает нутеллу, окунает в нее палец и зачерпывает щедрую порцию. С блаженным звуком он облизывает палец и широко улыбается. 

\- Еще бы, Найлер. ФИФА значит ФИФА.

И Луи плюхается на диван почти вплотную к Найлу, берет джойстик и позволяет себе расслабиться.

***

\- Тебе бы стоило пойти на занятия. Ты же сам говорил, что тебе они помогают, - уговаривает Найл после нескольких проигранных раундов, он жует рагу, которое Рори только что сделал.

Луи выхватывает у него вилку, насаживает на нее кусок картошки и мяса и кладет в рот, Найл рычит, недовольный происходящим. 

\- Да, стоило бы. Но не думаю, что он вообще заметил, что меня нет. 

\- Я думал, вы сдружились.

\- Ну, типа того. Мне кажется, что он меня больше не ненавидит. Но, блин, он не улыбается, не смеется, много не разговаривает. Он просто... сидит. Судит меня. Своими взглядами. Своими нервирующими взглядами. 

\- Может ты этого заслуживаешь. Ты ведь иногда жутко назойливый. 

\- Эй! - вскрикивает Луи, резко приподнимается и кладет одну ногу под себя, теперь он смотрит на Найла свысока. - Я не назойливый! Ты назойливый!

\- Я общительный. В этом разница. 

\- Нет никакой разницы. Кроме того, я привлекательный.

Найл смотрит на него так, будто Луи признался, что ему нравятся девушки. Ну или что-нибудь столь же абсурдное. 

\- Как это, блять, вообще связано?

\- То есть ты согласен! - пропускает вопрос Луи, целует Найла в висок и встает с дивана.

Найл пожимает плечами.  
\- Я бы тебя трахнул, - говорит он и делает отрыжку. 

Луи останавливается. 

\- Правда?

\- Ага. Ты вон какой сексуальный. Почему бы нет?

Рука Луи тянется к сердцу, рот шокировано открывается.

\- Ох, Найл Хоран! Это самая милая вещь, которую ты мне говорил!

Найл улыбается, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и кладет себе вилку рагу в рот. 

\- Для этого и нужны друзья! - выкрикивает он, Луи клюет его в макушку, разворачивается и идет в свою комнату. - Ты к Гарри собираешься?

\- Ага, - кричит Луи из своей комнаты. - Все же нужно сходить. Да, я опоздал, ну и ладно. Даже если у него осталось время только для написания конспекта, это все равно помогает мне больше, чем лекции. Ненавижу преподов. 

\- Ты ненавидишь вообще все. Повеселись, сладкий! Не приходи слишком поздно - нужно отдохнуть ради завтрашнего дня! - нахально кричит Найл. 

\- Хэллоуин, - понимающе улыбается Луи и вытягивает ладонь, по которой Найл тут же хлопает.

\- Хэллоуин, - соглашается он и ярко улыбается. 

\- Пока, любимый, - пропевает Луи, накидывает кардиган на плечи, хватает сумку и выскакивает за дверь, громко закрывает ее и направляется к Гарри, чувствуя себя по крайней мере человеком.

***

Как только Луи достигает двери Гарри и поднимает кулак, чтобы постучать, дверь распахивается.

\- Где ты был? - резко спрашивает Гарри, брови нахмурены, фиолетовая водолазка и черные брюки контрастируют с его бледной нежной кожей. 

Луи смотрит, широко открыв глаза, рука все еще висит в воздухе, готовая постучать. Он замечает оскорбление и ярость в глазах Гарри, он выглядит... если бы Луи не знал Гарри, то сказал бы, что он выглядит, словно ему больно, словно его ранили. Луи поворачивает голову и смотрит себе за спину, потому что Гарри так _с ним_ не разговаривает. 

Но за спиной никого нет. Гарри говорит с ним.

Что?

\- Прости, - практически на автомате говорит Луи, чувствуя вину, наполняющую его и застревающую в костях. Почему он думал, что нужно поесть? Почему он играл в игры? Как он мог так грубо поступить? - У меня был ужасный день, - сразу же продолжает он, пристально смотрит в глаза не Гарри, а ребенка, которого сильно обидели, который готов закатить истерику и не готов выслушивать какие-то оправдания, черт черт черт, он сглатывает вину, подбирающуюся к горлу, и непонятно почему чувствует себя самым ужасным человеком на планете. - Я вернулся в свою квартиру, потому что был очень голоден. Поел. Ты голоден? Я должен был прийти и спросить тебя. Ты хочешь есть? Я могу снова поесть. Прости. Ты голоден?

Луи бормочет как сумасшедший, его слова даже не имеют смысла (Луи Томлинсон никогда не извиняется, но сейчас ему кажется, что это единственное, что Гарри должен от него слышать), слова просто вылетают изо рта, чтобы заполнить тишину, он чувствует себя шокировано и неловко, ведет себя неловко, но _этот_ взгляд до сих пор в глазах Гарри, и он пытается сделать все возможное, чтобы он исчез. Потому что прямо сейчас самое важное в мире - это его взгляд, и Луи не знает почему, но он знает, что это дерьмово, ужасно и нужно прекратить. 

\- Я не голоден, - тихо ворчит Гарри, но его недовольные черты лица постепенно расслабляются, медленно, нерешительно, но черты сглаживаются. Он складывает руки на груди, сердито смотрит Луи за плечо. - Ты мог предупредить. 

\- Я—

Луи не знает, что сказать, потому что шок буквально стал кляпом в его рту, он смотрит на Гарри, ошарашенно моргая. 

\- Я не знал, что ты читаешь мои сообщения, - не подумав, говорит Луи, взгляд Гарри режет его. 

\- Не говори фигню. У меня же есть телефон.

\- Но ты никогда не отвечаешь.

Гарри замолкает, и, фыркнув, вновь отворачивается.

\- Плевать. Неважно. Заходи. Сегодня будет короткое занятие.

\- Почему? - спрашивает Луи, следуя за ним внутрь и все еще чувствуя себя словно разнесенным на куски. 

\- Через тридцать пять минут ко мне приходят гости. 

Гости. Прекрасно. 

Луи закатывает глаза.

\- Какая веская причина, ведь встречу нельзя отменить. 

\- Это будет грубо. В отличие от тебя, я придерживаюсь своих договоренностей, - злостно намекает он. 

Ну блять.

\- Прости, Кудряшка. 

\- Хватит меня так называть!

\- Но мне нравится, - протестует Луи, шагая в сторону Гарри, все еще дующего губы как ребенок и смотрящего куда угодно, но не на Луи.

\- Почему? Глупое прозвище.

\- Потому что. Ты кудрявый, - улыбается Луи, вытягивает руку и тянет за темный завиток. 

Гарри резко смотрит на него, его плечи напряглись, но он не шагает назад, позволяет себе крошечную ласку и после закатывает глаза, скрещивая руки на груди сильнее, вновь отворачивая лицо. Продолжает молчать. 

Луи смотрит на него, пытается заглянуть в глаза, все еще улыбается, и улыбка мягкая, не его обычная самодовольная ухмылка или несносная усмешка. 

\- Кроме того, я люблю глупые вещи.

Молчание.

\- Я знаю, что любишь, - заканчивает Гарри и, наконец, черты его лица окончательно разглаживаются и расслабляются, он смотрит в пол, но Луи замечает очень, очень легкий подъем уголков губ. И в самом техническом смысле слова это можно считать за улыбку. Потому что каждый уголок губ, вздернутый кверху, считается улыбкой, да? Считается. 

Луи словно выиграл в лотерею. Спасибо блять господи. Может Гарри все же не ненавидит его. Может ему нравится с ним заниматься. 

Может. 

\- Итак, - говорит Луи, его улыбка отражается на голосе.

Гарри молчит, но 'улыбка' все еще присутствует.

\- Давай сделаем этот тридцатипятиминутный урок самым лучшим, - объявляет Луи, и Гарри, наконец, поднимает глаза. 

\- Хорошо. 

И они начинают. 

Им довольно весело. Гораздо веселее, чем обычно. Может, потому что Гарри под наркотой или еще чем-нибудь. Луи не может и думать о другом варианте; парень обычно сидит в милях от Луи, отвечает на мистические звонки или наблюдает за Луи равнодушным взглядом, который прорезает насквозь, если приблизиться, но сегодня они легко разговаривают, голос Гарри кажется светлее, он выделяет ключевые моменты в пометках Луи и поднимает брови каждый раз, когда видит одну из порочных каракулей в его тетради - у Луи есть странная привычка различными способами рисовать, как бы он мог убить своего учителя подручными средствами, например, ручками, спиралью тетради или ключами.

\- Мне кажется, у тебя нездоровая психика, Луи Томлинсон, - голос Гарри как и сам он, словно молоко, глаза всматриваются в одно из самых детальных изображений.

\- Да ты бы его слышал. Он даже чтобы вздохнуть не останавливался, ни разу, и он смеялся над всеми собственными шутками. Ты бы тоже хотел задушить его пеналом. 

Щека Гарри дергается, это Луи отмечает как 'Гарри смеется' (хоть это и далеко от настоящего смеха), и Луи улыбается, с пеналом подражая каракуле на бумаге. 

И после Гарри издает звук в горле, звучащий как смешок, Луи хочет прокомментировать его, но Гарри не поднимает взгляда, поэтому он не может вообще сделать вид, что слышал звук. Просто не может. Потому что они поспорят, и последствия будут необратимыми, Гарри либо будет все отрицать, или хуже, он попытается больше не выдавать смеха, Луи смотрит вниз на пенал и молчит, пряча улыбку. 

Над ними висит тишина, странная тишина, и всего лишь один взгляд говорит Луи, что Гарри очень некомфортно. 

Так нельзя. Это неправильно. Луи не может просто сидеть и ничего не делать. Разумеется, он не знает причины его дискомфорта, но неважно, Луи просто не может позволить этому происходить. Должен быть виден прогресс в их отношениях, а не неловкое молчание.

Гарри скользит по словам конспекта, возится с кольцами на пальцах, Луи продолжает смотреть на пенал. 

\- Однажды я представлял, как запихиваю профессора в мусорное ведро и выкидываю из окна. 

На этом плечи Гарри расслабляются, и он снова выдает этот звук.

Внутри Луи будто наступило Рождество.

Воодушевленный, он продолжает, наблюдает за Гарри и замечает появление знаменитой ямочки из-за того, что он грызет губы, пытаясь сдержать смех. 

\- Но мы должны закончить этот разговор, пока я не успел рассказать тебе о кошачьей еде.

Гарри внимательно смотрит на него, кусая щеку.

\- Кошачья еда?

Луи кивает с очень серьезным выражением лица.

\- Да. Кошачья еда. Отложим разговор на потом.

\- На черный день? - предлагает Гарри, ухмыляясь.

\- Чернейший, - соглашается Луи, и они одновременно смотрят вниз, на бумаги перед ними, Луи пытается скрыть улыбку, и Гарри выглядит так, словно он не ненавидит Луи. 

Урок продолжается, легкий, информативный, движения Гарри спокойные, расслабленные, Луи действительно заинтересовался предметом.

И затем тридцать пять минут проходят. У Гарри вибрирует телефон. 

Они оба дергаются, удивленные внезапной встряской стола, Гарри смотрит на экран, глазами пробегая по сообщению.

\- Они скоро придут, - говорит его голос, и звучит он жутко пусто, но Луи замечает в нем немного сожаления, а может ему просто все кажется. 

\- Оу, - Луи пытается звучать равнодушно, но он понимает, что его брови непроизвольно поднимаются из-за раздражения, он начинает собирать свои вещи. - Как весело.

Гарри кивает, прокашливается и двигает тонкую стопку бумажек к встающему Луи. Он сглаживает ткань свитера и проходится ладонью по брюкам. 

\- Увижу тебя завтра. На вечеринке, - говорит Луи, застегивая пенал, он понятия не имеет, что за херовое чувство заседает в животе. И неоднократно поглядывает на Гарри.

Он кивает.

\- Выучи все, - добавляет он, поправляя рукава. - Доложи о полученных выводах. Запиши любые имеющиеся вопросы. Ты знаешь, что нужно делать. 

Его голос такой деловой, такой серьезный, такой отстраненный, словно не они шутили пару минут назад про кошачью еду.

\- Можно мне написать список вопросов, относящихся к уроку, и еще один список вопросов, совершенно к нему не относящихся? Например, вопросы о тебе? - спрашивает Луи, слегка улыбаясь, разглядывает Гарри, складывая остатки вещей в сумку. Он не знает, зачем сказал это, как вообще слова вылетели из его рта, но обыгрывает их улыбкой, чтобы звучать непринужденно, дразняще, а не жутко, он не хочет пугать робкую белку, начинающую выходить из своего дупла. 

Гарри моргает, прекращает прихорашиваться и осматривает Луи, брови немного нахмурены.

\- Зачем тебе это делать?

И Луи открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но распахивается дверь, впуская в квартиру тела и разрозненные голоса, заполняющие пространство. 

\- Гарольд! - хором здороваются они; медленно, но стремительно вокруг него постепенно окутываются красивые люди, Гарри продолжает смотреть на Луи, тот улыбается в ответ и поворачивается, направляясь к двери. Ему нужно уйти раньше, прежде чем раздражение возьмет над ним власть. Потому что какой-то богатый парень с каштановыми волосами просто подходит и, не здороваясь, начинает расстегивать ремень Гарри, кто, блять, так делает? И какого хера Гарри позволяет с собой так обращаться? 

Луи плетется обратно в квартиру, думая о завтрашнем дне, чувствуя себя пиздец странно. А на его губах даже играет улыбка, и ее причиной стал Гарри Стайлс, подумать только.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня Гарри - "Un Bilo Titled" by Peter Doherty. В идеале, конечно, послушайте акустическую, но альбомная версия тоже хороша.
> 
> Глава написана под песню "Caring is Creepy" by The Shins


	19. XVIII

Наступил Хэллоуин.

Луи понял это сразу же, как проснулся, потому что перед ним шумел и маячил Найл, размахивающий тыквенным элем.

\- Счастливого Хэллоуина, друг!! Выпивка за мой счет!! - кричит Найл, лучезарно улыбаясь и прижимая холодные бутылки к щекам Луи, похоже, это первый раз, когда Луи думает, что лучше бы он проснулся от звука пианино. 

\- Твою мать, да что же ты за человек, - хрипит он сонным голосом и пытается сориентироваться во времени; итак: утро, суббота, через несколько часов у Зейна намечается вечеринка. Охуенная, костюмированная, алкогольная, очень жаркая и дорогая вечеринка. 

И, похоже, только поэтому Найл до сих пор не разбил все бутылки эля себе об голову. 

\- Ты костюм приготовил? - спрашивает золотой лучик ебаного солнышка, откупоривая бутылку и моментально выпивая половину содержимого. Луи трет глаза и ресницы подушечками больших пальцев и усаживается на кровати. 

\- Все приготовлено, могу идти хоть сейчас. Сам-то готов? - Луи ожидающе смотрит. - Кем ты вообще будешь? Ты мне ни разу не говорил.

Найл широко улыбается, растягивая влажные губы, и ставит теперь пустую бутылку на стол.

\- Это сюрприз, - он вытирает влагу с губ подолом футболки. 

\- Звучит многообещающе, - усмехается Луи, со звуком потягивается, вскакивает с кровати, надевает штаны и снова тянет руки за голову. 

\- Честно говоря, я очень жду сегодняшнего вечера. Так давно не был на вечеринках.

Он выходит из спальни и ох.

Черт возьми. 

\- Мы вырезаем тыквы! - кричит Найл, встает с кровати и прыжками приближается к Луи, в это время входная дверь открывается, и заходит Рори с еще одной огромной тыквой, с трудом удерживая ее, он идет на кухню. Луи бы хотел помочь - он любит Рори - но нет. Неет, слишком рано, чтобы таскать тыквы. Он садится в крутящееся кресло, трет глаза ото сна и кладет ноги на другой ближайший стул. 

\- Я хреново делаю фонари Джека, - зевает Луи, проводя рукой по запутанным волосам, но он не может отрицать того, что звучит это очень даже весело. По крайней мере, гораздо веселее, чем повседневные вечера с Найлом, когда они просто смотрят телевизор, едят, зависают с другими парнями и слишком много пьют. Что, если честно, уже порядком поднадоело. 

\- Так мы поучаствуем в подготовке к Хэллоуину. Нужно же поддерживать традицию, ага? - гордо улыбается Найл и слегка бьет кулаком по его плечу. 

Луи вяло на него смотрит.

\- Дома мы никогда не вырезали тыквы. Поэтому не, у меня это не традиция. 

\- Никогда? Что?

Он кивает:

\- Никогда. Маме не нравился запах, и она ненавидела внутренности тыквы. 

Найл широко открывает глаза.

\- Океей, я поговорю с Джо. Так ведь нельзя. У тебя же, вроде бы, младшие сестренки есть?

\- Пять, - снова зевает Луи, Найл возмущенно фыркает.

\- Так дело не пойдет. Это же детство, Луи, детство!

\- Да, да. 

Рори заносит еще одну огромную тыкву, его колени заметно дрожат. 

Утренний свет проникает сквозь большие окна, наполняет их квартиру мягким светом, всё вокруг словно кричит: "осень!". Сквозь приоткрытые окна просачивается едва уловимый запах горелых листьев, к стенам университета прислонились студенты, одни куда-то спешат, другие - флиртуют, переписываются, увлеченно разговаривают о сегодняшних планах на ночь; вся территория пестрит насыщенными оттенками - преобладает оранжевый - толстых свитеров студентов. 

Луи проснулся пять минут назад, а по его телу уже растекается приятное ожидание и чувство праздника - такого он уже годами не чувствовал, наверное. 

\- То есть завтрак за твой счет? - с невинным видом спрашивает Луи, хлопая ресницами. - В честь Хэллоуина и все такое. 

\- Я подумывал о сладком завтраке. Потому что, блять, ни на какие 'сладость или гадость' я больше не хожу. Несправедливо. 

\- Мы можем сходить. А что они нам сделают? Вызовут полицию? Начнут крупное расследование? 

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Мне как-то стремно. Хотя, кто знает, может потом. Посмотрим. Вернемся к делу: сладкий завтрак. Сначала мы пойдем в ближайший Теско, нагрузимся продуктами, а потом в пекарню на Главной Улице. М, как тебе?

Ох, звучит просто охерительно. Луи не особо любит сладкое, но один день в году можно сделать исключением. К тому же, после произошедшего с ним за год, он заслужил. 

\- Прекрасно, Ирландец. Забирай меня. 

\- Отлично, - улыбается Найл и кладет руки на бедра, оглядывая квартиру в надежде найти Рори, который почти вышел за дверь, чтобы принести другую тыкву. 

\- Эй, приятель. Пойдем с нами завтракать.

\- Найл, мне еще нужно четырнадцать тыкв принес-

Найл снисходительно машет рукой, направляясь в свою комнату.

\- Забудь о них. Ты идешь, я угощаю.

Рори больше кажется раздраженным, а не благодарным; Найл прикрывает дверь в свою спальню, Луи, обняв себя за плечи, крутится на кресле и улыбается.

\- Ты можешь есть только то, что со вкусом тыквы, Рори. ПРАВДА, НАЙЛЕР? - кричит он.

\- Правда! - слышится в ответ. 

\- Ага, разумеется, - вздыхает Рори и закатывает глаза, Луи крутится последний раз, резко встает и шагает в свою комнату - нужно найти хотя бы что-нибудь оранжевое, а в его шкафу это не просто - предвкушая ночь и встречи с людьми.

***

После обеда они принялись за тыквенный эль и горячий яблочный сидр с добавлением виски (потому что Найл ругался: "какого хера я должен пить горячий яблочный сок, похожий на мочу, если меня не вставит? Наливай!"), за просмотр страшных ужастиков и безостановочное вырезание тыкв.

К удивлению, Найл в этом очень хорош, он создает маленькие картинки и глупые рожицы легкой рукой и отточенным ножом (но некоторые рожицы ужасно пугающие, Луи требует, чтобы они стояли снаружи - такое страшилище не подходит для святости их квартиры), сам он тоже быстро учится, и вскоре их квартира щедро украшена очаровательными фонарями Джека, внутри которых лежат конфеты, по которым, прямо на все еще влажные остатки внутренности тыквы, течет горячий оранжевый или черный воск. Рожицы мелькают на стенах даже при дневном свете, наполняют комнату обалденным, казалось бы, даже съедобным запахом, и превращают эль в напиток более сладкий, а обстановку делают мягче и теплее. 

Луи пытается создать что-то, напоминающее рожицу, правда пытается, но в основном лишь получается проделывать дырки в тыкве, ну и иногда еще треугольник, который должен служить ртом. ("В следующий раз я просто потаскаю тыквы вместе с Рори. Скульптура - это не мое, явно не мое." "Не думаю, что это можно назвать скульптурой." "Заткнись, Найл, никто не любит показушных.") И все же он делает пару фотографий, отправляет их Зейну с Лиамом, одну даже Гарри - особенно злобную, на которой глаза вырезаны в сердитые щелочки, и большая зубастая улыбка красуется на пол "лица". Он отправляет фотографию вместе со словами: "Когда это ты успел превратиться в тыкву, Кудряшка?", и также он прекрасно знает, что не получит ответа, но зато уверен, что Гарри увидит сообщение, и может фотография даже заставит его улыбнуться, и негласный пробел между ними наконец исчезнет.

Разумеется, нет, но кто знает. 

Тем не менее, резьба продолжается.

И сейчас Луи покрыт внутренностями тыквы, как и пол, на котором он сидит. Но здесь, по большей части, заслуга Луи, так как он начал тыквенную драку - достал содержимое самой большой тыквы и смачно плюхнул это на голову ничего не подозревающего Найла. 

Так и начались хаос и поток нескончаемых громких ирландских ругательств. 

Теперь семена и другие липкие внутренности тыкв на их ногах и руках, в комнате стоит резкий запах, несмотря на перебивающие запах свечи, руки Луи гудят от вырезания, поэтому он откидывается назад, напевает песни, которые обычно поют на хэллоуин, наблюдает за погрузившимся в дело Найлом и смеется на особо кровавых моментах ужастика, который крутят по телевизору. 

И на Луи навеваются мысли. По большей части, мысли о сегодняшней ночи. Он думает о Лиаме и Зейне, сидят ли они сейчас на полу, тоже ли вырезают тыквы или собираются на мирную осеннюю прогулку. А может, все еще выбирают, какой костюм надеть на вечер. 

И он думает, с ними ли Гарри.

Вряд ли, у него наверняка сейчас хэллоуинская оргия, но Луи нравится думать, что он тоже вырезает тыквы, сидит на полу в большом мягком свитере (наверное, с каким-то глупым рисунком на нем, может, с рисунком гигантской головы ведьмы), попивает яблочный сидр из какой-нибудь винтажной, вычурной и хрупкой чашечки. 

От таких мыслей на губах появляется улыбка. Он улыбается еще шире, когда вспоминает последнее их занятие, судя по нему, они могут теперь называть себя друзьями. Ведь Гарри был просто в прекрасном настроении, прямо-таки подозрительно прекрасном...

Ну да...

Наверняка есть конкретная причина.

Как Луи раньше мог не догадаться?

\- Чисто из любопытства, ты в студию-то ходишь? Записываешь барабанные биты для нового сингла Дэса? - внезапно спрашивает Луи, развалившись на полу в окружении оранжевых липких тыквенных внутренностей, и смотрит на Найла, обхватившего ногами огромную тыкву и погрузившего в нее руки. 

\- Пока что приостановлено, - рассеяно отвечает он, все внимание уделяя телевизору и семье, которую травмирует бешеный клоун. 

\- Приостановлено? - равнодушно интересуется Луи.

\- Ага. Папа не назвал причины, но, думаю, это из-за Дэса. Уже долго о нем ничего не слышал. Он еще ни разу не приходил в студию. Даже Гримшоу не говорит о нем. Что-то случилось, но мне ничего неизвестно.

\- Оу, - мгновенно сдувается Луи и его надежда. - Неужели. 

Ну ладно, не страшно. Может, Гарри действительно был в хорошем настроении просто так.   
...

(Сомнительно. На все всегда есть причина, и к Гарри эта фраза относится как к никому другому.)

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - Найл поднимает голову и смотрит на Луи, тот пытается выбраться из собственных мыслей. 

\- Оу, да просто так. Интересуюсь пикантными подробностями жизни в семье Гарри. Ну, ты же знаешь. Всегда так делаю. 

Найл смеется, закрывая глаза, в это же время открывается дверь, и заходит Рори, нагруженный пакетами со свечами, украшениями на хэллоуин, едой и ликером, и разговор на этом заканчивается, потому что Луи с Найлом шумно приветствуют Рори, радуясь его возвращению.

***

Вечер приходит слишком быстро, и день вырезания тыкв, выпивки и уюта превращается в приятное ожидание, адреналин, крики и музыку, кричащую из каждого уголка их квартиры, пока они готовятся к предстоящей ночи.

\- Ты, нахуй, кто вообще такой? - истерически смеется Луи в такт под биты La Roux, каждый источник света включен на полную яркость, он практически сгибается пополам, придерживая полотенце, обернутое вокруг талии. Он только что вышел из душа и увидел Найла. 

И еще немного пьян. 

\- Я - коробка молока! - хохочет Найл, и да, блять, он настоящая коробка молока, гигантская квадратная коробка с отверстиями для рук, ног и головы, которая как раз выглядывает и громко смеется. Коробка большая, объемная, аккуратно сделанная, да, но Луи не может прекратить смеяться, _ну серьезно, Найл, что это за хуйня?_

\- Твои ноги кажутся такими худыми! - плачет он, указывая на палки-ноги, выглядывающие из-под картона, шишковатые коленки Найла трясутся, как и все тело, от смеха, а слишком большие белые найки выглядят еще больше. 

Найл смеется сильнее, музыка становится громче, ночь - темнее, Луи успевает зайти в свою комнату раньше, чем падает его полотенце, голова шумит из-за сладкого аромата, витающего в комнате, и алкоголя; он переполняется гордостью, смотря на свой костюм. 

Ночь обещает быть великолепной, Луи остается только ждать.

***

\- Я слишком пьяный для такого, - хихикает Луи, балансируя на стуле, пока Найл пытается сделать ему макияж. 

\- И я, - смеется он, изо всех сил стараясь сконцентрироваться и аккуратно нанести блестки на глаза Луи. 

\- Неправда. Тыквы - тому пример. Я даже не знал, что ты умеешь такое делать.

\- Я могу вырезать, но не рисовать. 

\- Иди нахер, Найл! Все ты умеешь! - выкрикивает Луи, пьяно улыбается и наклоняет голову, спустя пару секунд понимает, что сейчас упадет и хватается руками за костюм Найла. 

\- Я все делаю правильно. Визуальные подсказки помогают. 

\- Гугл картинки спасают жизни.

\- Ага.

\- На звезду хотя бы похоже?

\- Это просто охуительная звезда. 

\- Блеска достаточно?

\- Если честно, Томмо, я не знаю, как ты собираешься ходить так всю ночь и не ослепнуть, - подтверждает Найл, отвечая на вопрос Луи, и улыбается, наслаждаясь своей работой. 

\- Идеально, - Луи осматривает правый глаз, вокруг которого нарисована блестящая звезда. И выглядит это шикарно, реально шикарно (либо у Найла и правда золотые руки, либо Луи очень пьян), но линии ровные, пропорции идеальные, - СУПЕР ИДЕАЛЬНО! - с широкой улыбкой на лице подтверждает он и прыгает на Найла, картон под его телом прогибается, и они непонятно почему смеются.

***

Они приходят в квартиру Зейна к девяти. 

Луи не прекращает улыбаться с тех пор, как они выпили тыквенные шоты, которые сделал Найл, они под руку прошли по территории школы как короли, гордо шагая вперед к башне, и даже острый твердый костюм Найла, впивающийся в бок, не раздражал его. 

Потому что Луи решил нарядиться "блеском", и это самая лучшая идея, пришедшая ему за годы жизни. 

Его волосы красиво растрепаны, кончики покрашены в золотой. Блеск покрывает его конечности, шею, грудь, футболку и болезненно узкие джинсы, расшитые пайетками - что, по сути, то же самое, что и блестки. Он и Найл решили, что нужно подчеркнуть надлежащий образ блеска, поэтому они зашли в маркет на углу, приобрели большое пластиковое ведро и все блестки, которые были в наличии, положили их в ведро и назвали "Сундуком Луи", и почему-то решили, что они самые умные во всем королевстве. 

Луи бросает горсти блестящих бумажек на не обращающих внимания прохожих, в небо, на цветы и тротуары, Найл не может прекратить смеяться, Луи не может прекратить бросать. 

\- Хватит! - почти истерически смеется Найл, пока они поднимаются к Зейну, но Луи его слова побуждают еще больше. - Ты все истратишь! - настаивает он, но Луи игнорирует его. Наконец, они добираются до вершины башни, в золотистых волосах Найла запутались радужные блестки, падающие на пол от любого его движения или прилипающие к костюму коробки молока. 

\- Парни! - кричит Луи, толкая дверь и кидая горстку блесток перед собой. 

Лиам, не обращающий внимания на происходящее и не задающийся вопросом, почему пол теперь блестит разноцветными цветами, улыбается и восторгается всем, что Луи делает. 

\- Это великолепно! - комментирует Лиам, и он пират, одетый в черное и кожаное, но его костюм больше похож на костюм супергероя, с его-то широкой грудью, узкими брюками и повязкой на глазах. 

Позади него стоит Зейн, курит сигару, приодетый в стиле гангстеров двадцатого века, в его руке пугающе реалистичное ружье. 

\- Я - Аль Капоне, - улыбается он, предлагает сигару Найлу, потом Луи, такая улыбка может быть только из-за употребления большого количества хорошего мартини. 

Гарри, разумеется, не здесь, но Луи не особо это тревожит, он вообще не замечает, ему не до этого — он окружен светом, Лиамом, Зейном, смеющимися из-за костюма Найла, который только что заметили.

\- Чертова коробка молока! - восклицает Лиам, вытирая глаза от слез. 

Найл стоит, гордо улыбаясь.

\- А ты, Луи, кто? Небо?

\- Я — блеск! - объясняет Луи, сдувая с ладошки небольшую горсть. 

\- Можно мне немного? - спрашивает Зейн, и да, он определенно пьян, но Луи нравится такой Зейн, он кладет пару горстей блеска в карман Зейна, от возбуждения предстоящего он улыбается еще шире. 

\- Готовы к ночке, парни? - кричит Луи, Лиам наливает Зейну очередной бокал вина, глаза все еще блестят от истерического смеха.   
\- Я готоов, - пропевает Найл, хлопая ладонями над головой, и Лиам протягивает бокалы вина другим.   
\- Тост! - провозглашает он, они вчетвером стоят в маленьком кругу, переполненные алкоголем и радостью. - За лучший Хэллоуин! 

\- Ура! - кричит Луи, и они смеются, отпивая вино; терпкая жидкость плавно течет по пустым глоткам. 

Затем открывается дверь.

И заходит Гарри.

\- Я здесь, мы можем идти, - здоровается он, самодовольно ухмыляясь, медленно блуждает взглядом и оценивает каждый костюм. 

\- О, правда? Какое счастье, - говорит Луи и закатывает глаза, но своей улыбкой на лице показывает, что говорит, не пытаясь обидеть, Гарри одет в черный бархат, туфли на каблуке, он похож на кого-то типа Дракулы. 

Гарри едва реагирует на его слова, подходит ближе к группе, улыбаясь уголком губ. 

\- Зейн, прекрасно выглядишь, - мурлычет он, целуя Зейна в губы, потом плавно подходит к Лиаму. - Ты в этом быстро вспотеешь, милый. - Он скользит пальцем по повязке на его глазу, затем поворачивается к Луи. - Ты выглядишь неряшливо, - говорит он (как грубо) и замирает, посмотрев на Найла, который ожидающе стоит в своем нелепом наряде, сложив руки перед собой. - Я... даже не знаю, что сказать, - заключает он, и из-за этого все остальные снова смеются. 

\- Кто же ты? - спрашивает Луи, осматривая костюм Гарри (что-то из конца девятнадцатого века, в викторианском стиле, с малиновым шарфом, тростью, и зеленой гвоздикой, прикрепленной к петлице). Волосы сильно кудрявятся и красиво блестят, подняты кверху, оставляют лоб открытым, и Луи практически готов поклясться, что он накрашен тушью и еще, может, подводкой. И словно красным блеском. Но все же, Луи на счет Гарри никогда не уверен, так как генофонд в свое время сильно подлизался к Гарри, щедро одарив его.

\- Ты - вампир! - предполагает Лиам, Зейн фыркает и подносит руку ко рту, чтобы скрыть улыбку, появившуюся на лице, когда он прочитал ужас на лице Гарри. 

\- Я - Дориан Грей, - говорит он так, будто непризнание этого персонажа - самая страшная ошибка в мире, он отворачивается и поднимает подбородок в знак того, что обиделся, сильно вцепляется в трость. 

\- Из книги Оскара Уайльда? - спрашивает Луи, хвастаясь своими справочными знаниями, которые он получил с их занятий. Потому что "Портрет Дориана Грея" - любимый роман Гарри, и Луи уже давно успел поверхностно познакомиться с книгой и услышать хвалебные дифирамбы. Вот только ему обидно и совсем не нравится то, что Гарри идентифицирует себя с этим персонажем из всех ему известных. Он что, не мог стать кроликом?

Но плевать. На дворе Хэллоуин, все счастливы и выглядят невероятно. 

Гарри поворачивается и смотрит на него.

\- Именно, - спокойно говорит он, и, может, у Луи играет воображение, но ему показалось, что он слышит в голосе Гарри гордость. 

\- Господи, - Найл закатывает глаза. - Блять, ну конечно, кого еще ты мог выбрать, кроме как персонажа книги. 

\- Не просто книги! - протестует Гарри и как обычно хмурит брови. 

Зейн слабо улыбается, возвращая руку на спину Лиама. 

\- Это великолепная книга, Гарри. Но нам лучше поторопиться. Иначе я опоздаю на собственную вечеринку. 

\- Ну, чтобы этого избежать, нужно выйти прямо сейчас, - предлагает Луи. 

И они выходят, рассыпая блестки на пол, стуча каблуками, шурша накрахмаленной одеждой, оставляя за собой запах продуктов для волос и дешевой косметики, и с будоражащим чувством, что ночь принадлежит им.

***

В первый раз в жизни они не берут антикварную машину - Луи успешно убедил Зейна поставить машину в гараж на зимнее время и использовать более практичный и теплый автомобиль - но на улице удивительно приятно, голую кожу слегка покалывает от ветра, но достаточно тепло для того, чтобы блуждать по улицам без жакета. И Луи снова хочет, чтобы они сели в старую машину с открытым верхом, ехали по дороге и позволяли ветру облизывать их губы. 

Но достаточно и лимузина, в котором предлагается тыквенное вино, налитое доверху бокалов, расплескивающееся им на руки и заставляющее их смеяться во весь голос. 

\- Найл, мы пойдем на 'сладость или гадость'! Я готов! - восторженно кричит Луи, Зейн, улыбаясь, качает головой, Лиам практически визжит, Найл смеется, соглашаясь, и Гарри поднимает брови. 

\- Я не люблю сладкое, - он тянет слова.

\- Значит мне больше достанется! - радуется Луи, прежде чем Найл щипает его за руку.

\- Делись. 

\- Я всегда делюсь, приятель. 

Найл улыбается шире и наваливается на Луи, занимая своей коробкой половину машины, Луи смеется и приобнимает Найла. Ночь из алкоголя и чоканья бокалов начинается.

***

\- Охуеть, - вылетает изо рта Луи, когда он заходит в холл отеля.

Великолепно, словно они попали в какую-то сказку: сводчатые черные потолки и медленно мерцающий лиловый свет. Паутина висит на дверных проемах, по углам, везде, где позволяет пространство, Луи приходится наклониться у входа, чтобы не запутаться в ней блестящими волосами. Черно-оранжевый серпантин (или это полоски атласа?) свисает с потолка, красуясь своей бесконечной длиной, щекочет поднятые вверх руки гостей, которые они поднимают, чтобы не опрокинуть напитки в их руках. Посередине холла - огромная чаша с пуншем, в которой мерцает зловещий фиолетовый напиток, чаша окружена нескончаемым количеством хрустальных темных чашек, официанты, одетые как полуголые мумии, изящно двигаются, предлагая на потертых ржавых подносах подозрительно выглядящие шоты с глазными яблоками, которые словно поплавки на море плескаются в бокалах, изящно украшенные петифуры, капкейки в виде пауков и отрубленных рук, каучуковых насекомых.

Это не просто великолепно, это, блять, идеально. 

\- Охуеть, - повторяет Луи и смотрит на Зейна, тот улыбается ему, оценивая реакцию.

\- Тебе нравится, Луи? - спрашивает он, Лиам тоже радостно улыбается, обвив руки вокруг талии Зейна.

\- Еще спрашиваешь, Зейн! - в недоумении открывает рот Луи, и парни широко улыбаются. 

\- Зейн Малик! Он здесь! - внезапно кричит девушка, и приливная волна тел бросается на них, отталкивая Луи в сторону, они все галдят и пыхтят, пытаясь самыми первыми и громче всех докричаться до Зейна и сообщить ему о его навыках устраивания вечеринок и похвалить шикарный интерьер. 

\- Ладно, - кричит Луи, увидев Найла, который едва балансирует в толпе своим квадратным телом. - Пойдем нахуй от этой толпы. - Он хватает Найла за картон и вытаскивает его из тел, давящих на него словно тиски, выискивает Зейна с Лиамом, теперь полностью пропавших под волной людей, и бросает быстрый взгляд на очаровательно улыбающегося Гарри, который уже нашел себе мальчика и сейчас маняще гладит его за локоть.

Но Луи трясет головой, избавляясь от мыслей, и тащит Найла к чаше с пуншем.

***

Оркестр на вечеринке играет тематически пугающую музыку на скрипке примерно часа два, она придает всему окружению более атмосферный вид, обеспечивая приличное и адекватное поведение на весь вечер Хэллоуина.

За это время гости общаются, перекидываются номерами, чокаются и фотографируют костюмы друг друга, хвалят за хорошо проделанную работу. 

Луи крутится вместе с Найлом рядом с пуншем и судит костюм каждого мимо проходящего человека (кроме костюма человека-паука - вот он крутой).

\- Не понимаю, нафига она вообще юбку надела. Могла бы немного сэкономить и просто надеть корсет, разницы нет, - говорит Луи, делая глоток из чашки, Найл смеется на фоне, слушая еще один комплимент от прохожего. 

Найл получил четырнадцать комплиментов, Луи - девятнадцать. Не то чтобы Луи считает, но если бы считал, он бы определенно выиграл. 

В конце концов, Зейн, Лиам и даже Гарри выныривают из толпы, улыбаясь и держа в руках бокалы с алкоголем. 

\- Было весело, - Лиам растягивает губы в широкой улыбке, показывая белые зубы, еще ярче сверкающие из-за черного света. 

Гарри подносит напиток к губам, оглядывая толпу.

Луи пытается на него не смотреть. 

\- Не хочешь потанцевать? - внезапно спрашивает Зейн Лиама. - Оркестр скоро уйдет и не думаю, что после него будут медленные песни. 

Все удивленно смотрят и понимают, насколько пьян Зейн. Потому что именно он уверял, что никогда не танцует и всегда становился болезненно бледным, когда дело касалось даже упоминания о танцах. 

\- Вы, двое, веселитесь, - улыбается Луи, хлопает их по спинам, Лиам смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, пока улыбающийся Зейн ведет его на танцпол.

Зейн лениво им машет, Лиам перенимает инициативу на себя и охотно ускоряет шаг, трое парней смеются - ну, Гарри ухмыляется - наблюдая за ними, затем наполняют бокалы пуншем. 

\- За Канун Дня всех святых, парни, - провозглашает Луи. - Найлер, - он кивает, стукаясь с ним бокалом. - Кудряшка, - говорит он, его взгляд задерживается на Гарри, когда они стукаются чашками, Гарри рассматривает его, лицо не выражает ни единой эмоции. Это, конечно, не необычно, но серьезно? Он мог хотя бы кивнуть. 

Они пьют, Найл запрокидывает чашку как шот, выпивая до капли, Гарри деликатно отпивает. 

\- Сегодняшняя ночь обещает быть невероятной, - улыбается Найл во все тридцать два, ставит чашку и кивает красивой блондинке, разодетой как бабочка. 

\- Люблю Хэллоуин, - задумчиво говорит Луи, осматривая окружающую его обстановку.

\- А как его можно не любить? - бормочет Гарри приторным, томным голосом. - Ночь, когда тебе дается возможность притворяться, кем захочешь. Это совершенство. 

\- Забавно, что из всех персонажей ты выбрал Дориана Грея, - говорит Луи, наблюдая, как Гарри высматривает кого-то в толпе. - Немного трагичный финал, не думаешь?

Гарри пожимает плечами, Найл и бабочка начинают первый этап своего брачного танца. 

\- Зависит от того, что считать трагедией.

Ох, господи.

\- Давай сегодня обойдемся без твоих грустных и поэтичных слов, Кудряшка. Хэллоуин же, у нас в руках время всей Вселенной, и я - блеск, мать твою! Так что не хандри, окей? - просит Луи, указывая пальцем Гарри в лицо.

Тот поднимает брови, избегая пальца Луи, и мурлычет:

\- Конечно, - но он звучит неискренне, вообще кажется, что Гарри особо не слушал его, но теперь он хотя бы ухмыляется не так, словно его заставили, он касается Луи, размахивая тростью. - Ты очень командовать любишь, знаешь?

\- Знаю. 

\- Мне не нравятся командующие люди. 

\- Мне тоже. 

\- Ты себя не любишь? 

Луи смотрит Гарри в глаза, широко улыбаясь.

\- Я _обожаю_ себя, - он акцентирует внимание на глаголе и бросает в воздух блеск. 

Гарри закатывает глаза, бархатная гладкая ткань пиджака и приглушенный фиолетово-черный свет подчеркивают бледность его кожи, контрастируют с тенями под глазами. 

\- Знаешь, думаю, ты нам надоел. Зейн так сказал. Он слишком вежливый, чтобы сообщить тебе об этом, поэтому это делаю я. С тобой было весело. Удачи во всех начинаниях.   
Луи снова дико улыбается, кидает блеск на волосы Гарри, тем самым заставив его вздрогнуть и потрясти головой. 

\- Странно, потому что он уже пригласил меня на завтрашний ланч!

Гарри плюется, когда блестки попадают ему на губы, они также цепляются за ткань пиджака.

\- Не так ли, - грозно отвечает он, испепеляющим взглядом смотрит в сторону Луи и вытирает тыльной стороной руки рот. 

\- Ага. Придумай что-нибудь получше. От меня так просто не избавиться. - И восхищенно ухмыляясь, Луи ударяет его по яйцам.

Гарри сгибается пополам, одной рукой схватившись за больное место, другой ухватившись за стол с пуншем для поддержки. 

\- Ты, блять, варвар, - рычит он сквозь сжатые губы, глаза зажмурены. - Я больше никогда не буду с тобой заниматься. 

\- Я тот, кто есть, пирожочек, - улыбается Луи и хлопает его по спине. - И подумай об этом - не важно, что сегодня ночью случится, ты все равно будешь чувствовать себя лучше, чем сейчас!

И Гарри хочет ответить, все еще наполовину согнут он вытягивает руку, но Луи отпрыгивает и смеется, внезапно через динамики врывается музыка, и появляются Зейн с Лиамом. 

\- Это было так романтично! Вы видели нас?? Вы фотографировали? Или видео, снимали видео? - возбужденно кричит Лиам, Зейн подходит к Гарри, интересуясь, что случилось, на что у Луи вырывается непрошенный смех. 

\- Прости, Ли. Не фотографировали. Но это неважно, потому что у нас есть наша память. А теперь пойдем выпьем и будем танцевать, пока не умрем! - пропевает Луи, поднимает руки вверх, раскидывает блестки, переваливающиеся под приглушенным светом ламп, Гарри трясет головой и идет за ними, наконец в силах выпрямиться.

***

Остаток ночи яркий и темный одновременно, на вкус как тыквенная водка, на запах как новая машина и парфюм, и по ощущениям словно горячая летняя ночь.

Луи прыгает под каждую песню, взрывающую стерео, кидает блестки в напитки Найла каждый раз, когда он не смотрит (и Гарри из-за этого реально смеется, но он пьян, и Луи не уверен, считается ли это) и бесконечно себя фотографирует, потому что, нужно признать, он выглядит эффектно. 

Как-то Луи замечает, что Гарри время от времени достает перьевую ручку, пишет что-то на салфетках и бумажках и украдкой кладет их в чужие карманы. Один листок он кладет в сшитые на заказ брюки Зейна, пока тот разговаривает с пьяными девушками, и Луи хочет спросить его, но по ушам начинает бить знакомая мелодия. 

Самая нелепая песня в мире, и в трезвом состоянии Луи бы сморщил нос, услышав мотив, но сейчас он пьян, и сейчас ночь, и Луи кричит-поет: 

\- _She’s up all night ‘till the sun, I’m up all night to get some, she’s up all for good fun, I’m up all night to get lucky!_ \- танцует вместе с Найлом, подняв кулаки в воздух. 

Они поют впятером - даже Гарри, на удивление, без своих поклонников, вскидывает руки в воздух как принцесса, без умолку хихикает - танцуют в кругу, состоящем только из них, и смеются, перекрикивая слова. 

- _We’re up all night to get lucky! We’re up all night to get lucky!_

Они сталкиваются друг с другом, громко кричат и смеются, и пьяно поют, и поют, и поют. 

\- _We’re up all night to get lucky! We’re up all night to get lucky! We’re up all night to get lucky! We’re up all night…_

Им весело, смешно, громко, это выматывает их и наверняка выглядит неловко со стороны, но им плевать, Найл вращается, задевая всех своей коробкой, Лиам притворяется, что у него деревянная нога, Зейн, наконец поймав Найла, бегающего вокруг и притворяющегося, что убивает всех вокруг, и выхватив пистолет, ритмично кидает оружие в воздух и ловко ловит его, но пьян, пьян так же, как и в то время, когда его вырвало на слиперы Луи. 

И так здорово. Так круто. 

Даже Гарри остается с ними, игнорируя тела, цепляющиеся за него, прижимающие губы к его жакету в районе спины и лопаток, и в конце концов они уходят, понимая, что здесь больше ловить нечего.

Луи широко улыбается, поет, разбрасывает блестки, сквозь смех половину проглатывает, и музыка кричит, будоражит кровь в венах и делает шоты вкуснее. 

_\- We’re up all night for good fun! We’re up all night to get lucky…  
_

***

\- Я пойду принесу попить! - Луи кричит Найлу (оккупированному двумя милыми брюнетками, одетыми как котята, бабочка давно куда-то исчезла), разворачивается и идет вперед к чаше с пуншем, по пути он видит Зейна с Лиамом и машет им.

Ночь просто прекрасна. Он столкнулся с волками, пожарными, волшебниками, даже с Невероятным Халком, истратил почти все блестки, сделал невероятные фотографии, уговорил диджея играть Get Lucky в течение двадцати минут, чем немало порадовал всех остальных. 

Можно записать эту ночь одной из самых успешных ночей в жизни Луи. 

\- Простите, - бормочет он, спотыкаясь о ноги пришельца, и наконец-то, наконец-то достигает стола с пуншем, оглядывает его в надежде найти хоть одну полную бутылку воды. Слава богу, одна попадается, он запрокидывает ее и большими глотками поглощает содержимое, когда он убирает бутылку, его глаза слезятся, а по подбородку капает, зато теперь не кажется, что во рту пустыня. 

Он хочет вернуться, снова забросить себя в хаос - Зейн "отстреливает" группу футболистов своим пистолетом, и Луи не может это пропустить - но замечает стройный силуэт у входа, обрамленный ночным небом, одинокий и неподвижный. И Луи внезапно не может двигаться, куда ушел Гарри? Это он там стоит?

Больше не колеблясь, ноги несут его вперед, с каждым шагом сближая с одинокой фигурой, Луи пьян, поэтому думает, что они уже достаточно хорошие друзья, и не будет странно, если он подойдет к нему, не будет неловко. В конце концов, он и раньше к нему подходил. Бессчетное количество раз. Ничего нового.

\- А вот и он, - пьяно пропевает Луи, когда удостоверяется, что это действительно Гарри, тот не показывает вида, что заметил Луи, он сжимает крохотный стеклянный бокал пунша, ноги сведены вместе, оборки костюма освещаются лунным светом. 

\- Что делаешь? - спрашивает Луи, ожидая, что Гарри на него посмотрит.

Он не отвечает, лишь томно моргает.

\- На что смотришь? - пробует Луи снова, убирает волосы из глаз, из-за чего на мягкий бархатный пиджак Гарри сыпется немного блесток, небо сливается с костюмом Гарри, проглатывает его своей ночной мрачностью. 

\- На небо.

Ура. Прогресс.

Луи вздыхает, голова гудит и он пытается вспомнить, было ли также трудно разговаривать с Гарри ранее. Вроде бы, да, так было всегда.

Между ними мирное молчание, наполненное только ветром снаружи и обрывками фраз, когда люди проходят мимо, Гарри смотрит наверх, Луи смотрит на Гарри.

\- Что ты писал? На бумажках, которые засовывал в карманы других людей? Я видел, как ты положил одну к Зейну. Кстати, не думаю, что он заметил, - говорит Луи заплетающимся языком, непрерывно смотрит на парня перед ним и замечает, что на том кошачьи ушки, их почти не видно из-за кудрей, и большие размытые мазки теней вокруг глаз, черные и блестящие. Выглядит вроде бы красиво, а вроде и нет, но Луи слишком пьян, чтобы думать об этом. 

\- Цитаты, - отвечает Гарри в небо. 

\- Цитаты Оскара Уайльда?

\- Цитаты Дориана Грея. 

\- Оу, - говорит Луи, играя с блестками в своем ведре. - Одно и то же, разве нет? Но это умно́.

Гарри пожимает плечами. 

\- Они что-нибудь означают? Или ты выбрал случайные цитаты? - интересуется Луи, пытаясь заглушить отрыжку и оставаться собранным и хорошим собеседником, алкоголь течет по венам, бурлит в животе и размывает зрение. Он пытается быть серьезным, вести себя как трезвый. Потому что с Гарри хоть раз нужно нормально поговорить. 

\- Да, я выбирал их намеренно, - отвечает он и сводит губы в линию, поясняя, что разговор закончен. 

Облака плывут над луной. Очень подходят атмосфере праздника.

\- Кажется, я рассыпал блестки по всему твоему телу, - отмечает Луи, наблюдая за блестящими точками, сверкающими на коже Гарри под бледно-голубым светом. 

Гарри снова пожимает плечами, на этот раз потягивая пунш.

Луи переставляет ногу, странно себя чувствуя - сейчас он должен веселиться, а не разбираться с полнейшим торнадо, по-другому которое можно величать дружбой Луи и Гарри, но в то же время ему хочется понять его хоть немного - он наклоняет голову, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Гарри полностью, а не профиль.

\- Тебе весело? - в последний раз пытается он.

Гарри медленно поворачивается лицом к Луи, скривив лицо в фальшивой улыбке.

У Луи в горле встает ком.

Блять. Опять вернулись к началу. 

Но произошло все не так драматично, как ожидал Луи, глаза Гарри в тени и не видны ему, он просто тихо повернулся и слился с толпой одним легким движением, Луи ответа так и не услышал. 

И Луи до сих пор пьян, жизнь до сих пор кажется забавной, Гарри Стайлс до сих пор кажется непреодолимым барьером, нерешаемой проблемой, Луи избавляется от ненужных мыслей, странного чувства дискомфорта и, найдя глазами танцующую коробку молока, направляется к ней.

***

В несусветную рань они возвращаются домой на машине с шофером Зейна, и это первый раз, когда Гарри едет домой с ними, еще и один, не в сопровождении очаровательного поклонника - и Луи бы удивился еще больше, если бы не был настолько пьян. 

Они высаживаются из автомобиля, преследуемые запахом пота и алкоголя, холодный ветер облизывает мокрую кожу, заставляя покрыться ее мурашками. Сон тяжелит конечности, их голоса становятся тише, движения - медленнее; даже Лиам молчит, щекой опираясь о плечо Зейна, стеклянным взглядом смотрящего вдаль и медленно, очень медленно моргающего. 

\- Я домой, ребят, - объявляет Найл сразу же, как только его ноги касаются территории школы. - Мне надо снять с себя эту хуету. И нужен душ. И сон. - Не дождавшись ответа, Найл устремляется в сторону квартиры, один.

И Луи был бы в ярости - Найл снова бросает его, небрежно забывает о его существовании - но в голове все еще шумит алкоголь, небо манит своими блеклыми, еще не утренними красками, он пошатывается, стоя на месте, машет удаляющейся фигуре Найла - подпрыгивающей вверх и вниз картонке из-под молока. 

\- Я тоже довольно устал, - говорит Лиам, глаза закрываются сами по себе, пиратская повязка болтается на шее, он смотрит на Зейна и сжимает его руку.

Зейн кивает, потирая ладонью свое лицо.

\- Да, пойдем, Лиам, - он кивает на прощание Гарри, крутящему свою трость и прогуливающемуся вдоль края тротуара, по дороге, ведущей в сады.

Наступает неловкая тишина, Луи ничего не сказал, не обмолвился ни словом о том, что он готов завершить эту ночь, момент, где нужно решить, что делать, достиг и его. Он стоит, буквально зажатый между двумя желательными альтернативами: ему нужно пойти в кровать, выспаться и восстановить силы, которые высосала эта ночь, но в то же время он бодр, в нем много энергии, и он не хочет смыкать глаз, хочет странствовать по свету на своих двух ногах. 

Лиам с любопытством смотрит на него, Зейн поглядывает между ним и Гарри - который уже почти исчез из виду, рассматривая небо. 

\- Я останусь, вы идите, - вылетают слова изо рта Луи, и он замечает слабую, едва заметную улыбку, играющую на губах Зейна.

\- Ладно. Спокойной ночи, Луи, - бормочет Зейн.

\- Спокойной, - добавляет Лиам, зевая, Зейн аккуратно тянет его за собой. 

Луи машет, слабо улыбаясь, прежде чем ищет взглядом фигуру, почти смешавшуюся со тьмой, неспешно шагающую к саду. 

Невероятно глупая идея, невероятно глупая. Очень пьяный Луи идет за не-очень-пьяным Гарри; наверняка, это будет очередным разочарованием, словесной дракой и препятствием к их гладким отношениям (поладит ли Луи когда-нибудь с этим парнем? Можно ли по-настоящему дружить с Гарри Стайлсом?), но Луи сейчас не думает о том, как было бы правильно, он думает о том, что ему нужно поговорить, нужно хоть чем-то занять себя, поэтому он бежит вперед, пока не догоняет Гарри. 

Гарри продолжает свой путь, по-видимому направляясь в самую середину сада, где кустами цветут розы, и окружающие их старинные камни обвивает плющ. Он искоса бросает взгляд на Луи.

\- Ты что делаешь?

\- Иду за тобой, - резво отвечает Луи. - Куда мы идем?

\- Разве ты не должен идти в кровать? - тон его голоса на грани раздражения, но Луи больше нравится считать, что это любопытство. 

\- Не. Я не устал. Ночь молода, Кудряшка, сейчас Хэллоуин, и я - блеск —я уже говорил тебе, что я блеск? —и здесь так красиво, так красиво, я прямо чувствую, что мне нужно остаться. - Когда Луи пьян, он обожает разговаривать. Обожает сильнее, чем обычно. - Теперь ты хорошо со мной занимаешься, мы теперь друзья. И мы сдружились. Помнишь этот день? Когда мы сдружились? - он тихо икает. 

Гарри не показывает никаких эмоций, продолжает идти ленивыми шагами, стуча тростью по мощенной тропинке.

\- Это было вчера. 

\- Да! Мы сдружились вчера, Кудряшка, теперь, я считаю, мы друзья. 

\- Мм, ты так считаешь? 

\- Да! - улыбается Луи. 

Гарри выдыхает пар, клубящийся и испаряющийся в воздухе. Луи пытается сделать то же самое, но у него не получается. И почему же, в чем разница? Он никогда не был особо силен в физике. 

Внезапно он вспоминает о ведерке с блестками в руке. И его пьяный разум считает, что это - очень интересная и важная информация. 

\- Совсем забыл, что у меня есть! - громко восклицает он и кидает блестки в воздух. 

Гарри молча на него смотрит.

Затем к Луи приходит замечательная идея - сыпать блестки на дорогу, по которой они идут, потому что все на свете веселое, все на свете - приключение, и какого черта он не должен оставлять дорожку из блеска?

\- Смотри, как Гензель и Гретель! - громко говорит он, указывая на дорожку, и он думает, что сказал что-то дико умное, его щеки теплые и горят румянцем, волосы падают на глаза. 

Луи много говорил этой ночью, и он уж точно не ожидал, что эти слова заставят Гарри улыбнуться.

\- Да, - подтверждает Гарри, останавливаясь и осматривая содеянное. Идет дальше. - Дай мне немного, - просит он, улыбаясь, изо рта вырывается тихий смешок. - Мы сделаем другую дорожку. Но очень сложную. - Он начинает сыпать блестки по кривой, завитушками, создавая фигуры восьмерок, загоняя кусты роз в блестящий круг, Луи смотрит на него с открытым ртом, может все же Гарри пьянее, чем он думал?

А может Гарри просто большой ребенок. Неважно, кто он и насколько пьян, Луи не может оторвать взгляда, не может прекратить улыбаться - кажется, будто улыбка сейчас разорвет его лицо. 

Он наблюдает, пока Гарри делает замысловатые узоры, заканчивая последние горстки. 

\- Ты делаешь их такими сложными, чтобы нас не смогли найти? - смеется Луи, пустое ведро болтается в его длинных пальцах. 

Гарри заминает улыбку, используя последние блестки. 

\- Что-то вроде этого, - он вытирает руки об штаны и вновь возвращается к поэтическому равнодушию. - Если ты захочешь, то можешь позволить себя найти. Но я этого не хочу.

Луи молчит, смотрит на него, понятия не имея, что ответить. Словно огромный важный неотложный вопрос давит на него, требует ответа, но Луи не может решать что-то в таком состоянии, особенно когда он покрыт блеском и искрами. 

Они продолжают идти, пока не достигают большого скопления роз. Гарри без предупреждения падает на землю, вытягивает руки и ноги, умирающая трава и опавшие листья щекочут его кожу, прямо над головой нависают распустившиеся бутоны роз.

\- Просто полежим в саду, да? - спрашивает Луи и ложится на безопасном от Гарри расстоянии. 

\- Не разговаривай, - шепчет Гарри, его глаза впиваются в него, стеклянные, тусклые и грустные. 

Луи слушается.

Они лежат в тишине, их тихие вздохи смешиваются с ветерком, и на самом деле чертовски холодно, но щеки Луи до сих пор теплые от алкоголя, поэтому он не жалуется, слушает дыхание Гарри, поглядывает украдкой на его неподвижный профиль, окутанный неярким светом и туманом. 

Внезапно Луи говорит:

\- Я не вижу звезд. Даже луну не вижу, - бормочет он, может, это все розы, закрывающие обзор. 

\- 'Тушите факелы. Скройте луну. Скройте звезды.' - Выдыхает Гарри, Луи закрывает глаза под приятный шепот. 

\- Мне нравится, - тихо говорит он и чувствует, как опьянение потихоньку начинает пропадать. 

Гарри не отвечает. Кошачьи уши все еще на его голове, запутались в непослушных кудрях, его скулы острые, впалые. Он выглядит как Хэллоуин.

\- Ты должен возвращаться, - нарушает тишину мягкий тихий голос Гарри.

Но Луи не двигается.

И Гарри не говорит это снова. 

Гарри все же прав, он правда должен идти, но он не может, его руки и ноги не могут сдвинуться, адреналин и оживление угасли, за собой оставили лишь истощение. 

Веки закрываются, голова удобно расположена на опавших листьях и увядших лепестках, воздух прохладный, гладкий, уютный. Алкоголь тяжелит тело, усыпляет мозг, ему кажется, что он слышит сердцебиение Гарри, грохочущее в такт с сердцебиением Луи. 

Он лежит так какое-то время, опущенные веки слегка дрожат, тело готовится ко сну, они лежат так уже минуты, а может и часы. В любом случае, солнце начинает появляться за горизонтом, отражаться в блестках, прилипших к телу и одежде. 

Луи тянет в сон, но пьяная вялая улыбка сама по себе появляется на лице. 

В воздухе тишина. 

Вдалеке щебечет одинокая птица. 

Гарри спокойно и тихо дышит.

- _We’re up all night till the sun_ , - тихо поет Луи, слова невнятны, еле пробиваются через щелочку, которую оставляют для них его губы, но он продолжает, глаза закрыты, а пьяная дымка в мыслях уверяет, что это хорошая идея. Потому что текст подходит моменту, они подходят под песню, и да, он, определенно, самый догадливый в мире человек. 

Луи продолжает петь. 

\- _We’re up all night to get some_ , - и слышит слабый баритон, подпевающий ему. 

\- _We’re up all night for good fun. We’re up all night to get lucky._

Голос Гарри. Низкий, хриплый голос Гарри против светлого, звонкого голоса Луи; и такое смешное и в то же время идеальное завершение ночи, Луи закрывает глаза, не спят лишь его губы, пропускающие сквозь себя слова, он улыбается снова, чувствуя, как солнце медленно подбирается к ним, освещая кожу.

***

Он просыпается, как и ожидал - один. 

Гарри нигде не видно. Но это, скорее, к лучшему - Луи чувствует себя мерзко, у него сейчас хватает мучительных проблем. 

Его одежда сырая, как и кожа, все вокруг покрыто росой, слишком ярко сияет солнце, обжигая сетчатку и поджаривая засуху в его разуме и горле. 

Сука, как же плохо.

Почему заснуть на траве казалось ему тогда хорошей идеей?

Он заставляет себя подняться, разминает кости и сильно ударяет себя по щеке, чтобы проснуться, сильно зажмурив глаза, медленно разворачивается и шагает по направлению к своей квартире - оказывается, он не выпускал из рук ведро во время сна - по пути рассматривая остатки сырых блесток, размазанных по стенкам ведра. 

Донельзя холодно - он что, умирает? Вполне возможно. Луи засовывает свободную руку глубоко в карман в надежде получить хоть какое-то тепло и—

И что?

Он останавливается, чувствуя, как пальцы касаются небольшого листка бумаги. С любопытством он извлекает из кармана бумажку, разворачивает ее и признает знакомый почерк.

 _ **"Я жил среди призраков и считал их живыми людьми."  
**_  
Луи смотрит на слова, крошечные и поспешно нацарапанные буквы. Они покоятся в его ладони, лежат тихо и ненавязчиво.

Гарри. Дориан Грей. Цитаты. 

Как он мог не почувствовать, что ему что-то положили в карман?

Как мог он все это время не знать, что лежит в его кармане. 

Физически Луи чувствует себя просто дерьмово - похмелье, холод, влажность, жажда. Но он смотрит на слова Гарри и, будь проклята эта цитата, она чертовски точная, абсолютная истина, бьет прямо в сердце, заставляя мышцу мученически сжиматься. 

Слова попали точно в цель. 

Он слышит их ночной разговор, эхом отдающийся в голове. 

_Они что-нибудь означают? Или ты выбрал случайные цитаты?_

_Да, я выбирал их намеренно._

Черт. 

Луи знает, что не сможет зашить все раны. Знает, что, несмотря ни на что, Гарри останется поврежденным, проблемным, пытающимся справиться с невиданными потоками дерьма, которых он еще не познал. 

Но все же.

Он пообещал Зейну, что будет рядом с Гарри. 

Блять, да он самому себе дал слово, что присмотрит за Гарри, причем задолго до разговора с Зейном. 

И именно такую мелочь - маленькую тихую мелочь, которая всегда отталкивалась подальше, потому что казалась слишком несущественной и несерьезной - Луи не может игнорировать, не тогда, когда он способен не игнорировать; от этих мыслей неприятно скручивает живот.

А может это из-за похмелья, кто знает. 

В любом случае, вместо того, чтобы искать свой родной храм, свою великолепную квартиру, Луи отрывает кусочек бумажки с информационного табеля, гуглит "цитаты Дориана Грея" и вчитывается в текст на слишком ярком экране, прокручивая все ниже и ниже, пока не находит идеальную - буквально идеальную. 

_**"За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия."  
**_  
И если она не кричит "Гарри", то больше нечему. 

Он хватает ручку с прилавка, записывает предложение самым своим разборчивым почерком, и, не тратя больше ни секунды, срывается в направлении квартиры Гарри, игнорируя нужду сходить в туалет и головную боль, остро отдающуюся при каждом шаге. 

Он довольно быстро доходит до нужной двери, учитывая его больную спину, просовывает бумажку под дверь, надеясь, что она не затопчется или не потеряется в небытие. 

Миссия выполнена (и кровать кричит его имя), Луи вновь выдвигается к своей квартире, довольный собой и ситуацией.

По крайней мере, он сделал хоть что-то. И это что-то было бескорыстным, искренним порывом. Кто знает, может, Гарри слова ударят так же, как они ударили Луи. 

Он тихо заходит в свою квартиру, на цыпочках проходит мимо Найла, лежащего на диване (тот лежит в неудобной позе, пускает слюни, пустые обертки от конфет лежат на его голом торсе) и закрывает себя в теплой тиши своей комнаты, вдруг его другая рука скользит в другой карман и находит еще одну помятую бумажку.

 _ **"Ты всегда будешь влюблен в меня. В твоих глазах я — воплощение всех грехов, которые у тебя не хватает смелости совершить."  
**_  
Бам.

Слова ударяют Луи в грудь.

Один крошечный клочок бумаги. Двадцать слов. Найденных случайно. Он мог никогда их не найти, мог жить остаток жизни в блаженном неведении. Но бам, он нашел их, бам, прочитал, и бам, слова сбили его с ног. Они безнравственные, извращенные, искаженные, написаны с кривой эгоистичной улыбкой, и все, что Луи видит - это мальчика, предпочитающего интерпретировать теплое отношение к нему как способ привлечения внимания, а не как знак близости, сходства, или хотя бы попыток к этому. 

Потому что Гарри выбрал эту цитату специально для Луи.

И... он думает, что Луи так его видит.

И это... мать вашу, несправедливо. 

Правда, Гарри?

Правда?

Луи смотрит в потолок, не моргает, не дышит, не двигается, продолжает смотреть, пока не восходит солнце высоко в небо, пока не слышит шарканья Найла, оповещающие о том, что парень проснулся, в ладони лежит скомканный клочок бумаги. Бам. 

Луи никогда не было настолько плохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от автора:
> 
> Итаак, на главу меня вдохновили две песни. Первая, как бы смешно это ни звучало, Get Lucky by Daft Punk. Слушая ее, я представляла именно вечеринку, поэтому и написала это. То же самое и со второй частью - только здесь меня вдохновила Cosmic Love by Florence & the Machine.


	20. XIX

Возможно, если бы существовал список тех, кто никогда ничего не замечает и наплевательски относится ко всему, пока это не касается лично их, Найл входил бы в десятку. Возможно, он немного эгоистичен и невзыскателен. И, возможно, он безответственный, легкомысленный, грубый и утомительный.

Но черт, советчик из него действительно хороший. 

Следующий день после Хэллоуина, несмотря на несколько стремительных пробежек до туалета, чтобы выблевать все внутренности — господи, он больше никогда не будет пить фиолетовый светящийся пунш, нужно арестовать Зейна, чертов ублюдок с воображением — Луи провел в лежачем положении на полу, стоная и ноя, частично из-за того, что он умирал, и частично из-за Гарри, пытающего ему мозг, а ведь он только начал думать, что они формируют хотя бы обложку нормальной дружбы. 

\- Почему ты так одержим этим парнем? Ты его едва знаешь, - рассуждает Найл, роясь в холодильнике и светя ярко-розовыми боксерами. - Признайся, ты хочешь его трахнуть. 

\- Ирландец, где потерял свои манеры? - воскликнул Луи и даже потрудился поднять голову, чтобы грозно посмотреть на Найла. - И нет, не хочу. Я вообще не понимаю, если честно, почему _вы_ не беспокоитесь о нем? Все равно что игнорировать торнадо, гуляющее за окном. 

\- Да ему вроде как лучше стало. - Найл разрывает зубами пакетик чипсов. 

\- Я тоже так думал. А потом нашел это, - Луи размахивает маленькой бумажкой, на которой нацарапана цитата. 

\- Че это? - с любопытством спрашивает он, подходит к Луи, распластавшемуся на полу, и берет бумажку из рук. Он читает ее, прищурив глаза, затем смотрит на Луи, замечая жуткие синяки под глазами и немного блеска, оставшегося на щеке. - И я должен что-то понять?

Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Это смахивает на позитивную цитату? М? Лично для меня - нет. И я даже не знаю, что конкретно он имел в виду - потому что с ним никогда ничего не знаешь - но, мне кажется, ему нихрена не стало лучше, и он не доверяет мне точно так же, как не доверял с самого начала, с ним творится все такой же пиздец, вдобавок пропал Дес и-

\- Дес пропал? - перебивает Найл, поднимая брови.

Черт.

\- Эм.

\- Тогда это объясняет, почему запись приостановлена. А где он тогда? Закидывается где-нибудь? - он спрашивает с любопытством, но таким тоном, будто выбирает вкус мороженого. 

И Луи поражает, что Найл так равнодушно относится к тому, что преследует Луи неделями. 

\- Эм... Я не знаю, если честно. Гарри об этом особо не разговаривает. По крайней мере со мной, - тихо говорит он, чувствуя необъяснимую тревогу, Найл закидывает чипсы в рот и запрыгивает на диван. - Я не знаю, что делать. У меня кончились идеи. Как мне доказать, что я не с плохими намерениями? Что я не хочу, не знаю, использовать его, посмеяться над ним? Как показать ему, что нет никакого замысла или плана действий не в его пользу?

\- Мне кажется, ты слишком сильно пытаешься найти смысл в каких-то двух бумажках. 

\- Не правда! - вырывается у Луи, горло жутко саднит, но ему плевать, ему нужно выглядеть злобно. - Он сказал, что выбирал их намеренно, Найл, НАМЕРЕННО. И теперь я не знаю, что мне делать, потому что все опять пошло по пизде, а я начал думать, что, НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, хоть какой-то результат!

Найл громко и преувеличенно вздыхает, кладет упаковку чипсов на колени и смотрит на Луи, совершенно не тронутый его речью. 

\- Луи, посмотри на меня. Прекрати так много об этом думать, хорошо? Ты все строишь и строишь планы, и они никогда не идут так, как планируется. Просто будь собой. Все просто. Чем больше ты пытаешься вести себя как-то определенно, тем больше Гарри подозревает и сомневается. Блять, просто будь собой, Томмо. Ты ведь уже так далеко продвинулся. - И он возвращается к еде и лаптопу.

Окей, да. Может, он прав.

***

После Хэллоуина между Гарри и Луи абсо-блять-лютно ничего не меняется. 

По крайней мере, ничего в лучшую сторону. 

Луи наивно думал, что, возможно, после их мирного и - осмелится сказать - приятного занятия за день до Хэллоуина их общение пойдет на лад. 

И ошибся. 

На самом деле, все пошло крахом. 

Нет, Гарри не стал злым. Он не был таким же жестоким и высокомерным, как раньше. Ну, не настолько высокомерным. Просто... Гарри, казалось, приковал себя к подземке своего разума, и Луи думал, что причиной вполне может быть слишком стремительное развитие их мирного взаимодействия. Слишком быстро, слишком хорошо. Луи подошел к пугливой белке, и теперь она скрывается в чертовом дупле дерева, время от времени кидая в голову Луи орехи, причиняя боль и загоняя в тупик. И в Луи бы возгорелись внутренняя паника и разочарование, потому что ему кажется, что они с Гарри Стайлсом бегают кругами, если бы в его голове не засел совет Найла. 

Поэтому он не терзался виной или мучениями, когда Гарри не отвечал на попытки Луи завести разговор. 

Он не терзался, когда Гарри приводил гостей на их занятия. 

Не терзался из-за того, что Гарри не улыбается, не смеется, не делает или не говорит ничего, кроме как изредка выражает публичное радушие, воспитанное в нем с детства, или хмуро здоровается и поглядывает на него, читая учебник. 

Он не терзает себя, не ноет Найлу, капая на нервы, не строит планы повторной атаки, враждебной критики и агрессивного поведения как защитного механизма. Он просто делает глубокий вздох, заталкивая подальше отчаяние, кричащие в голове вопросы, вину, эмпатию и дискомфорт от невозможности выразить чувства. Как-нибудь в другой день. Или месяц. Или год. Или декаду.

И продолжает жить настоящей жизнью. 

И все же в один день, когда они сидят в библиотеке - ждут, потому что через несколько минут им нужно будет идти собираться и делать резервацию столика для ужина - Луи не удерживается и спрашивает Зейна. 

Лиам и Найл сидят в углу, смотрят на ноутбуке какие-то видео и приглушенно истерически смеются - один из немногих раз за последнее время, когда Лиам смеется: на него давит вторая половина осеннего семестра, пробуждая в нем трудоголика с удвоенной силой - пока Гарри очаровывает красивого парня, стоя возле стойки регистрации рядом с большими окнами.

И нет, Луи не смотрит на них издалека. Не смотрит как ястреб. Потому что ему не любопытно, он не заинтересован и не раздражен в глубине души. 

\- Итак, Гарри, - бормочет он Зейну, сидящему справа от него, молчаливо читающему большой пыльный роман со старыми страницами и бесконечными предложениями. 

Он поднимает взгляд от книги, глубоко вглядываясь в лицо Луи чарующе карими глазами.

\- Гарри? - очень тихо спрашивает он.

\- Да. Гарольд, - говорит Луи, закатывая глаза, Зейн улыбается. - Насчет него. Я, эм, не знаю, как он себя чувствует. - Он смотрит на виновника этого разговора, победно улыбающегося, слегка вздергивающего кудрями, обрамляющими лицо, приятно смеющегося и нежно обхватывающего запястье парня. Улыбка не скрывает мрачности, нарисованной на лице. 

Луи подавляет в себе желание состроить гримасу отвращения.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спрашивает Зейн, теперь заинтересованный, мягко закрывает книгу и вглядывается в Луи.

\- Я... Я не знаю, что происходит. Один день все было прекрасно. А на следующий... Не знаю. - Он думает рассказать о цитатах, которые ему дал Гарри, затем останавливает себя. Сознание прыгает по полюсам сокрушения и сетования, жалея, что он рассказал о цитатах даже Найлу. - Я не знаю, что делать, - говорит он, Зейн кивает, поворачивая голову, и смотрит на Гарри. 

\- Хотел бы я тебе помочь, - мягко отвечает он и пожимает плечами. - Но в этом ты лучше справляешься. 

\- На самом деле, нет, - издает смешок Луи, в отрицании трясет головой. - Так скажем, это не в моей компетенции. Я нихуя не понимаю, что мне делать. Но, - теперь он говорит серьезно, - у меня есть вопрос.

В животе что-то переворачивается. Потому что он не уверен, хочет ли ответа. Почему ему не плевать? Почему жизнь так поиздевалась над ним? 

Зейн поднимает брови, но терпеливо ждет, когда Луи заговорит снова.

\- Ты говорил, что самое важное в жизни для Гарри - это семья, да?

Зейн кивает. 

\- Вот я и подумал. Потому что Гарри стало хуже, я подумал... Дес... - Луи убирает волосы из глаз, поглядывая в сторону Гарри, и понижает голос еще сильнее. - Дес, ну, пропал? Гарри знает, где его отец?

Как только Луи заканчивает говорить, лицо Зейна становится серьезным. 

\- Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю. 

И Луи облегченно вздыхает, радуясь, что не получил ответа, который загрузил бы его еще больше, но неизвестность - тоже не вариант решения. 

\- Ладно. Но спросить стоило.

Зейн кивает в ответ и продолжает неуступчиво смотреть. 

\- Луи, - с нежностью в голосе тихо произносит он. - Возможно, могло быть хуже, да?

Луи не знает, что это значит. 

Ни черта он не понимает, но язык примерзает к небу, ему нечего сказать, и он кивает, пока Зейн ожидает ответа, пристально смотрит. 

\- Да, - еще раз кивает он и не понимает, на что соглашается, если это вообще соглашение, выражение лица Зейна становится спокойным и нейтральным, и он отводит взгляд.

У Луи нет никаких мыслей в голове.

И он перестает об этом думать.

***

Луи сдал экзамен.

Он сдал.

(Едва хватило баллов, но сдал же, черт возьми.)

И все благодаря Гарри.

От радости он посылает ему сообщение, состоящее из смайликов, символов и слов: _"Я СДАЛ ЭКЗАМЕН ПРЕКЛОНЯЮСЬ ПЕРЕД ВАМИ ВАШЕ ВЫСОЧЕСТВО"_. 

Сегодня он может позволить себе сарказм и пафос. Он через многое прошел. 

Так хорошо пожинать плоды недельных стрессов и занятий с репетитором. Луи чувствует себя действительно умным - словно он хорош во всей этой "университетской" штуке. Словно он не закончит свою жизнь в мусорном баке возле Теско. 

Он мысленно делает себе заметку покрыть пол Гарри цветами, или расцеловать его ноги, или влить шампанское в рот по капле, да что угодно, что Гарри пожелает, потому что без него, его неприветливого поведения и всего остального Луи бы завалил экзамен, и безуспешно пытался бы выбраться на нормальные оценки, и получал бы сильный стресс, и дал бы Чарльзу больше причин говорить о том, как бесполезен его сын, даже в таких вещах как учеба. Да, Луи определенно хочет осыпать Гарри похвалами и подарками. Хотя, скорее всего, все равно это будет насмарку, учитывая, что Гарри ему до сих пор не ответил, он также вряд ли заметит и то, что Луи хочет для него сделать. Он так и не узнал, получил ли Гарри его цитату Дориана Грея, которую он просунул через дверь после Хэллоуина...

Но их дружба становится все меньше и меньше похожей на таковую, и изнутри это медленно поедает Луи, оставляя пустоту, но он знает, что в данный момент ничего сделать не может. 

Потому что Гарри ведет себя все более и более безумно, а Луи позволено лишь наблюдать. 

С тех пор как семестр начал подходить к концу, и экзамены стали более серьезными, взаимодействия парней практически перестали быть безобразно активными и дорогими. Они стали меньше ходить на вечеринки, бесчинство поведения сошло на нет, липкие сладкие ночи заменились на сон и бурение страниц учебников. Если они и проводят время вместе, то либо сидя за столом Зейна, смеясь обо всем и ни о чем, попивая алкоголь, куря сигары, фотографируясь и вяло путешествуя по страницам интернета, либо у Лиама, пуская в расход клетки мозга на видеоигры, дорогие ликеры и отвратительные джейм-сейшны*. Конечно, не самые роскошные и тошнотворно-гламурные вечера, которые у них были, но Луи нравится. 

Ему нравится, как сидит вечерами в черных спортивных штанах и брендовой старой футболке Зейн, волосы в беспорядке, большие очки с черной оправой съезжают с его носа, пока он записывает заметки, глотая роман за романом, делает закладки из-под того, что попадется под руку, на особо символичных главах и ярких цитатах. 

Ему нравится наблюдать за лицом Лиама, хмурым от волнения и концентрации, пока он работает в электронных таблицах и поверпоинте, закатав рукава безразмерного джемпера до локтей, отвечает на важные телефонные звонки, пичкая звонящего деловой информацией и быстрой речью, и плечи напряжены, и темные тени лежат под глазами. 

Ему нравится, как все ощущают давление университета, как нечто единое, и спустились до уровня неопрятной одежды и грязных волос. И как без постоянного напева взбудораженного восторга от вечеринок они все равно прекрасно ладят, заботятся друг о друге, все еще веселятся больше, чем все остальные на планете, и все еще всему другому выбирают совместное времяпровождение. Потому что Луи понял - теперь они лучшие друзья, все вместе, и это прекрасно, комфортно, лучшее, на что Луи мог надеяться в этом чертовом университете. 

С другой стороны...

На Найла университет никак не влияет. Рори делает за него домашние задания, на которые ему наплевать, и пока все занимаются учебой, он возится со своими ауидиопрограммами и смотрит бессмысленные видео на ютубе. И когда к одиннадцати вечера уже почти все вялые, тусклые и уставшие, он - единственный, кто выходит в город, веселится, в странные часы возвращается в квартиру и пережидает свою интоксикацию травой и алкоголем вместе с одетым в пижаму Луи. 

А еще Гарри. Тихий, сокрушенный безумием, одинокий Гарри. Он никогда не пишет курсовые - Луи не понимает, как его еще не выперли - почти никогда не сидит, всегда блуждает по комнате, всегда стоит и смотрит в окно, сжимает телефон до побеления костяшек. Но он всегда с ними, почти не разговаривает - даже с Зейном - и Луи не может вспомнить, когда последний раз у него был новый "фетиш" или "одержимость", ему не верится, что он говорит это, но в каком-то роде Луи даже скучает по этому. И иногда, когда Луи на середине рассказа очередной великой и ебанутой истории или дразнит сарказмом и шутками кого-либо из парней, он замечает, что Гарри на него смотрит, таким недоверчивым любопытным взглядом, впивается в него глазами, но так аккуратно, что Луи не может даже претензии предъявить - нормальный человек этого бы не заметил. Спокойный Гарри, не отводящий взгляд, нервирует. Но потом он отворачивается, и ничего не меняется. 

Их занятия такие тихие. 

Гарри не отвлекается от темы урока, его взгляд не смотрит никуда, кроме заметок и слов, длинные пальцы покоятся на корешках книг, пока он выделяет цитаты, не так уж много живого запомнишь с этих уроков. Он неспешно рассказывает определения и объяснения, выдыхая в тишине слишком громко, едва смотрит на Луи, едва приближается, не признает его существования, и как же это, блять, странно, ведь разве не этот парень наблюдал за восходом солнца вместе с Луи и подпевал ему под Daft Punk? 

Мир будто перевернулся с ног на голову. Но Луи нужно сосредоточиться, думать о школе, поэтому он только и делает, что шутит, улыбается и фыркает, не в состоянии сломать стену и пробраться в искренние углы его сознания. 

И сейчас Луи заходит в квартиру Гарри (единственная вещь, которая поменялась - Гарри держит дверь открытой, предоставляя Луи свободный вход во время занятий, а в хорошие дни он даже делает ему чашку чая, еще горячую к тому времени, когда Луи приходит), свежий и энергичный после успешной сдачи экзамена, единственное, что его беспокоит - это то, что он не взял для Гарри лилии в знак благодарности.

Зал пуст - замечает Луи при входе. 

Ох, даже хорошо, что он не купил лилии, потому что кое-что другое покрывает каждый сантиметр пола - бумага. Стопки, кучки, обрывки бумаг. Похоже, нотные листки. От руки изящно написанные, элегантно нацарапанные.

А Гарри нигде не видно.

\- Кудряшка? - нерешительно зовет Луи, на всякий случай проверяя телефон (но скорее ему Зевс напишет, чем Гарри), и начинает прогуливаться по квартире, заглядывает в пустые комнаты. 

И ничего. Просто привычные фигуры кошек, древние проигрыватели, книги, цветы и-хах.

На небольшом замысловатом деревянном столике у окна стоит фотография Деса, Гарри и худой, чахнущей и милой девушки с большими глазами и красивыми волосами - сестра Гарри, никак иначе. Фотография черно-белая - разумеется, Гарри наверняка специально редактировал ее под стать своей обстановке - вроде с какого-то банкета, или шоу вручения наград, или премьеры, или подобной херни, известной миру. Они все с иголочки одеты и прижаты друг к другу достаточно близко, чтобы можно было считать их семьей.

Довольно недавняя фотография, лицо Гарри еще тронуто детской непосредственностью и щеками, но это его лицо. Луи не может оторвать взгляда от его лица. Потому что он улыбается. Улыбается. По-настоящему улыбается. Широко, солнечно, оголяя все зубы, он выглядит... блять, он сверкает своим теплым взглядом и глубокими ямочками, и в животе Луи что-то переворачивается, потому что он понимает контраст с тем Гарри и Гарри, который сейчас. Пустым, холодным, мирами далекий от этого невинного и искреннего мальчика, от которого веет теплом. И незнание - он такой, потому что тогда ему было лучше, или потому что с ним была его семья? - бьет его по ребрам, и единственная причина, почему он может прекратить смотреть на него - это Дес. 

Дес. Суженные глаза, тени, неопрятные волосы и разинутый рот. Одна рука показывает большой палец вверх, другая - в кармане. Он не обнимает своих детей. Нет. Обе руки при себе, едва признает камеру, маниакально ухмыляется, темные глаза, достаточно пустые, чтобы Луи мог увидеть в них историю трагедии в очертаниях.

Луи мог бы смотреть на фотографию весь день, на изображение, стоящее тысячи слов, но вдруг- звук пианино.

Ах да. Пианино. 

Безмолвно он направляется в спальню Гарри, оставляя фотографию без внимания. Звук пианино становится громче, прерывается по непонятным причинам, вновь возобновляется, нежно и неуверенно, снова прекращается и так по кругу. Будто кто-то пытается подобрать ноты и услышать, как они звучат вместе. 

Достигнув двери, Луи открывает ее. А вот и он. Сидит на краю скамьи, одной рукой бездумно нажимая на клавиши, другой зарывшись в спутанные бесконечные завитки волос, отрешенно смотрит в окно.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Луи, его голос прорезает воздух и бьет Гарри словно пуля. 

Он резко встает, как если бы проснулся после крепкого сна, и выпутывает пальцы из волос.

\- Как давно ты здесь? - спрашивает он хриплым от истощения голосом.

\- Достаточно, - Луи оглядывает комнату, весь пол покрыт стопками чистой бумаги и нотными исписанными листками, какие-то бумажки смяты в аккуратные шарики, непонятные две книги лежат раскрытые. Он указывает на хаотично разбросанные листки. - Это что? Ты на музыкальном курсе?

\- Нет. - Гарри начинает собирать листки с пола. 

\- Это ты все написал? - ошеломленно спрашивает он.

Гарри поднимает голову и отчужденно на него смотрит. 

\- Прекрати задавать вопросы. 

Луи поднимает брови.

\- Окей, Гестапо. Право голоса тоже заберешь? 

Гарри игнорирует его, продолжает собирать бумаги, затем соединяет их в одну стопку и кладет на пианино. Он смотрит на нее, рукой наигрывая простую мелодию, Луи наблюдает, стоя в проеме двери. 

Внезапно Гарри поворачивается, достает гитару и машет буквально перед его носом. 

\- Сыграй си минор. Хочу услышать, как звук сочетается с пианино. 

Луи смотрит на него, не двигаясь с места. 

\- Кудряшка, я похож на человека, который умеет играть на гитаре?

Гарри практически рычит, возвращает гитару на место.

\- Не умеешь? Чему тебя учили в детстве?

\- Читать. Писать. Складывать. Вычитать. Подделывать кашель. 

Гарри снова не отвечает, хватает чистый лист бумаги и пишет на нем ноты в ровном и одновременно хаотичном порядке. 

\- Ты выглядишь напряженным, - замечает Луи, продолжает неловко стоять в дверях и обхватывать ремень сумки, висящей на плече.

\- Да, так и есть. И сегодня я совсем не в настроении для занятия, давай сегодня отменим. 

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Но... - Луи останавливается, рассматривая свои ногти. - Ты, хм, не против, если я останусь здесь?

Гарри замирает.

\- Что?

\- Просто позаниматься. 

\- Слушай, я сейчас не хочу помогать-

\- Я тебя и в первый раз слышал. Мне просто нужно место позаниматься. Я будто вести себя тихо. Найл дома играет в видеоигры, потому что никогда не делает свою домашнюю работу, поэтому место превращается в настоящий хаос и бедлам. Ну, в общем, ты понял. И так как ты тоже чем-то занят...

Гарри в замешательстве моргает. 

\- Ты просто хочешь... заниматься. 

\- Да.

\- В моей квартире.

\- Да.

\- И не потому что тебе нужна моя помощь.

\- Да.

Пауза.

Гарри смотрит на него снизу вверх, сидя на корточках на полу, и выглядит маленьким в своих твидовых брюках, белой рубашке с воротником и с бумагами в руках. 

Пауза затянулась, и Луи беспокойно ерзает, пытается казаться равнодушным, но ему жутко неловко, и он поправляет свои волосы, нащупывает телефон и ждет. 

Может все же стоит позаниматься в библиотеке.

\- Хм, - тишина разрушается, и он тут же смотрит на Гарри. - Окей. Да. Хорошо, - наконец говорит тот, еще более беспокойно и недоуменно, чем раньше. Но это разрешение, и Луи с облегчением кивает.

\- Спасибо, приятель, - говорит он, кладет сумку и садится в кресло в углу, напротив пианино, Гарри повернут к нему спиной. У Луи пробегает мысль раскинуться на огромной кровати Гарри и заниматься здесь, но тогда, скорее всего, в него полетит книга, поэтому он избавляется от мысли и поудобнее устраивается в глубоком бархатном кресле, распаковывая нужные вещи. Гарри рефокусируется на том, чем был занят. 

В скором времени они забывают друг о друге, каждый работает над собственными проектами, тихо и сосредоточенно. Очень тихо. Но тишина приятная. 

Луи делает заметки в своей записной книжке, Гарри тонет в музыке, исходящей из-под его пальцев, закрыв глаза, слегка насупив брови из-за сосредоточенности, чувствуя мелодию, сквозь него проходящую. И Луи действительно сконцентрирован на домашке в его руке, но он также не может не замечать, какие невероятные звуки доносятся от пианино Гарри, и, в конце концов, он поднимает голову, наблюдая как завораживающе, дико и чарующе Гарри создает мелодию.

\- Знаю, ты не хочешь знать моего мнения, - начинает он, пианино резко останавливается, и Гарри испуганно открывает глаза, вырванный из своего мира. - Но это - одна из самых красивых вещей, которые я когда-либо слышал. 

Гарри оглядывает Луи, затем хмурит брови и хватает еще один чистый лист бумаги.

\- Нет, неправда.

\- Правда. Это невероятно. И если ты это написал.. что ж. Следует признать, что я впечатлен.

\- Мнение субъективно, - бормочет Гарри, совершенно не затронутый похвалой, Луи хмурится, опускает ручку и глядит на поникшую фигуру Гарри.

\- Разумеется. Но если и есть какой-то чувак, которому это не нравится, то не думаю, что его мнение хоть чего-то стоит. - Он делает паузу. - И, знаешь, я говорю это, не потому что хочу показаться добрым. Я никогда не вру, говоря комплименты. Никогда. Еще ни разу в жизни такого не было. Да и комплиментов я в своей жизни не так много говорил, так что, знай, с моей стороны они значат гораздо больше. То, что я тебе делаю комплимент — большая честь. Не за что. 

Гарри поднимает глаза.

\- Ты никогда не лжешь?

Луи улыбается.

\- Я слишком молод и смел, чтобы врать. 

Он ожидает, что тот закатит глаза, но получает только тихий долгий взгляд. И затем, разумеется, он отворачивается, ограждая себя от Луи. 

\- Все лгут. Это часть человеческой природы. 

\- Ох, как же мало ты меня знаешь, - ухмыляется Луи, и Гарри вновь смотрит на него, Луи же отворачивает взгляд, возвращаясь к тетрадям, ручка танцует в его руке, на губах до сих пор играет улыбка. 

Он чувствует взгляд Гарри на себе, но не смотрит в ответ, вместо этого поворачивает страницу учебника, готовый начать новую главу.

***

Прошло пару часов, солнце начало садиться, и Гарри все еще был погружен в свою работу, пока Луи все проверял и наслаждался объемом домашней работы, которую он выполнил, когда услышал обрывки прекрасной мелодии.

Он только начал считать этот день самым спокойным и удачным днем за все время учебы, и тут же зазвонил телефон. Он смотрит на экран и чувствует подступающую тошноту.

\- Черт. Мама, - произносит он, не думая, смотрит на телефон и не двигается.

Гарри оборачивается, с едва уловимым интересом смотрит на него. Взгляд метается между Луи и светящимся телефоном, который лежит на подлокотнике рядом и не переставая гудит. 

\- Ты не ответишь? - спрашивает он, кивая в сторону телефона.

Луи напрягает челюсть.

\- Нет. Что бы она ни сказала, я не в настроении. Мне нужно заниматься, - отрезает он, нажимает на блокировку и возвращается к своим записям, по телу растекается напряженность, переходящая в сжатые руки. 

Разумеется ей нужно было позвонить и испортить столь приятные мысли. Разумеется. Разве не Найл сейчас заменяет ей сына? Не он - единственный, кому она звонит? 

В комнате чувствуется напряжение, тишина тяжело наседает, и Луи чувствует непонятное тепло под кожей от мысли, что в этот раз причиной беспокойства стал он. Он чувствует взгляд Гарри, вызывающий дискомфорт, он знаком с последствиями, которые могут вызвать его неаккуратно брошенные слова, лучше ему вообще ничего не говорить. Или он должен был ответить и отмахнуться от нее небрежными фразами, как он уже привык делать. 

\- Ты не ладишь со своей мамой, - говорит Гарри, и это не вопрос.

Луи не поднимает взгляд.

\- Да. Не лажу. 

Пауза.

\- Но она же твоя мама. 

\- Разве? - фыркает Луи. - Я что-то не заметил, чтобы она вела себя подобающе маме. 

Гарри, кажется, заинтересовался темой разговора, изменив свои взбудораженные, резкие действия и маниакальное перелистывание нотных страниц на рассеянное разглядывание одной и той же случайно открытой страницы, пытаясь сделать вид, что что-то читает.

\- В смысле? - спрашивает он, его голос кажется беззаботным, но Луи чувствует нарастающее напряжение, искреннее любопытство и ... что-то, не поддающееся идентификации. 

\- Потому что... - Луи останавливается. Он никогда не говорит о своей маме. Не говорит много. Он просто не видит в этом смысла. А если все же приходится о чем-то, связанном с ней, упомянуть, то его наполняет гнев, впитывается в него, заставляя думать об этом гораздо больше, чем нужно, и настроение моментально меняется, поэтому он не думает, не говорит о ней. Просто смиряется с участью. Но Гарри спрашивает, и ему кажется, что он хочет слышать ответ, Луи терять нечего. Он продолжает. - Потому что когда Чарльз ушел, она стала эгоистичной и ненормальной, и мне постоянно приходилось после нее собирать все по кусочкам. До этого она была в порядке - нормальной мамой. Читала истории на ночь сестрам, обнимала нас утром перед школой, готовила ужин, украшала дом на каждый праздник. Она спрашивала нас о том, как мы провели день, и помнила даты наших рождений, и подписывала разрешения в школу на экскурсии. Но Чарльз ее испортил, и, наверное, слишком сильно, потому что она никогда не обращала внимания на тот факт, что я ему абсолютно не нравлюсь. Она была слишком занята подарками, поездками и ювелирными украшениями, которые он ей дарил. И после того, как он ей изменил, и они расстались, она потеряла себя. А может и до этого была такой, не знаю. У меня пять сестер. Самой младшей - четыре. _Я_ буквально вырастил их, а не она. Она плачет, потому что хочет внимания, срывается на мне, если чувствует себя плохо, и она любит меня, да, но больше всего любит, когда я полезен ей. Она поддается своей слабости и забывает о нас, полностью забывает о том, что у нее, блять, существуют шесть детей. И в следующую минуту она буквально душит нас своим вниманием, потому что не хочет отпускать - просто впивается ногтями в плечи, сидит на коленях и плачет все гребаное время. Иногда она просто уходит из дома на несколько дней, потому что хочет 'найти себя'. Я не имею понятия, куда она уходит, но особо никогда и не пытался узнать. Иногда она хочет найти себе парня. Просто потому что она чувствует скуку и уязвимость. И иногда она флиртует с моими лучшими друзьями ради внимания. Иногда кричит на меня при множестве людей, потому что я с ней не соглашаюсь. И временами она нормальная, да, отвозит на прием к врачу или заботится, когда я болею. Она приехала сюда помочь мне с переездом. Она скучает по мне. Но дело в том, что скучает она по мне только из-за того, что я присматривал за ней и выполнял ее желания. Я не знаю. Помнишь день, когда ты отвез меня в свой дом? Она была очень уверена в своем выборе и ехала сюда, чтобы забрать меня, заставить уйти из университета. И все из-за того, что у нее выдался плохой день, и она решила винить меня за проблемы с Чарльзом. Блять, наверное, и за собственные тоже! И я еще раз хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что тогда, хоть ты и, скорее всего, не делал этого специально из-за меня, ты забрал меня с собой по каким-то причинам и спас мою жизнь. Я не лажу с ней. Найл. Вот кто ладит. Но я - нет. И мне не стыдно. Мне ее не жалко. Просто... наверное, просто немного обидно. - Он вздыхает, чувствует себя выжатым, слова не прекращали вырываться из его рта. Он не планировал рассказывать так много, но так даже лучше, потому что теперь он чувствует облегчение, и Луи заставляет себя вернуться в настоящее и смотрит на Гарри. 

Его голова склонена, руки на коленях, и Луи не уверен, слушал ли он вообще-

\- Специально, - внезапно говорит он, голос тихий и низкий. - В тот день я специально взял тебя с собой. - Он поднимает взгляд на Луи, лицо пустое, лишенное эмоций, но глаза полны клубящихся туч - самое живое, что Луи видел в них за все недели. 

В комнате настолько тихо, что тишина кричит в уши, забираясь под самые нервы, Луи и Гарри смотрят друг на друга через комнату. 

Черт.

Он знал. Знал, но не мог понять. Луи остается только смотреть. Смотреть в хмурые, затянувшиеся тучами глаза, болезненно впивающиеся в него в ответ, не дающие отвернуться, вздохнуть, подумать. Слишком сильно.

\- Я знаю, каково это, - бормочет Гарри, бормочет буквально в душу. - Когда нужно... нужно сбежать. Ненадолго. 

Желудок Луи переворачивается, и если бы он сейчас стоял, колени бы подогнулись. Но с другой стороны ему даже хорошо, взволнованное, пьянящее, теплое, шокировано переполняющее чувство окружает его, и он улыбается, немного опускает голову, чтобы было не видно его смущения. 

\- Ну, тогда. Спасибо еще раз. Ты не должен был.

\- Должен. 

Молчание. Гарри смотрит на клавиши, Луи - на свои книги, воздух наполнен чем-то тяжелым, плотным, чем-то, что чувствуется как взаимопонимание.

И Луи хочет сказать больше, хочет продолжить разговор, но в горле застрял воздух, а момент такой хрупкий, что Луи кажется, он вот-вот разрушит его своими неуклюжими руками и переизбытком энергии. Слова Гарри водоворотом кружатся внутри. Если бы Луи сказали, что когда-нибудь от каких-то там пары слов он непомерно начнет задыхаться, он бы рассмеялся им в лицо.

Они возвращаются к своим 'обязанностям'. 

Кажется, Гарри погружается в работу с легкостью, не проходит и минуты, а он уже увлеченно царапает ручкой по бумаге, напряженно кусает губы и наклоняет голову. 

А вот Луи с такой легкостью погрузиться не может, он прислушивается к сердцебиению, отдающемуся в ушах, замечает слабость в руках, глазами уставившись на первое слово первой страницы - 'Здесь'. 

Гарри специально увез Луи от матери. Он признал это. Он увез Луи. Он помог Луи. Гарри Стайлс помог Луи Томлинсону. Гарри Стайлс признал, что помог Луи Томлинсону. 

Вау. 

Луи погружается в свои мысли и смотрит в окно - небо теперь почти черное, начинает покрываться звездами, едва видными через окно светлого помещения. Гарри пишет, и пишет, и пишет, опустив голову, тыльной стороной руки создавая шорох. 

Но потом шорох прекращается.

Луи напрягается, возвращается к книге, встречаясь со знакомым "Здесь". 

\- Ты мог бы... - Гарри останавливается, кусая губы, и смотрит в сторону.

Луи поднимает голову вверх. 

\- Мог бы что? - спрашивает он, откладывая учебник. 

Гарри проводит пальцами по клавишам, не нажимая на них, зубы по-прежнему кусают губы. Он моргает, расслабляет и облизывает их. 

\- Я тут думал. Если я сыграю что-нибудь. Мог бы ты... сказать мне, что думаешь? - Гарри ждет ответа, плечи напряжены, ноги соединены вместе, он сидит на самом краю скамьи. 

\- Конечно, - выпаливает Луи от шока... то есть, теперь Гарри уже хочет знать его мнение?

На горе свистит рак. 

Гарри кивает, ждет, удостоверяясь, не шутит ли Луи, потом медленно встает и подходит к скрипке, лежащей возле кровати. 

Луи уже заинтересован. Он смутно помнит, что Зейн упоминал, что Гарри умеет играть, но никогда не слышал лично, поэтому он внимательно следит, как Гарри вновь садится на скамью возле пианино, поворачивается боком, чтобы не видеть Луи, зато Луи виден его профиль и, по какой-то причине, грустные глаза, наполненные тревожной робостью и нерешительностью. 

Луи кладет руки на колени, Гарри поднимает инструмент к подбородку, слегка прижимая к нему. Длинными тонкими пальцами берет смычок и располагает напротив жестких струн. Неуверенно, с дрожащими веками, закрывает глаза.

Луи задерживает дыхание.

И смычок двигается.

Он знал, что услышит что-то красивое. Каким-то образом. Просто... знал. 

Гарри водит смычком, сильно заводит руку назад, медленно проводит вперед, каждая капля эмоции отражается в его сдвинутых бровях, просачивается через струны в тускло освещенную комнату, забирается под кожу Луи, застывает под его джемпером. 

Нет, мелодия не красива. Она до смерти, тотально головокружительна. Чертовски невероятная, сладкая и невыносимо грустная. Крадущая новые звуки с плеч Гарри, несущих бремя, с синяков под глазами, с истощения в чертах его лица, и Луи думает, что больше никогда не хочет слышать ни звука. Не эту неведомо поразительную призрачную мелодию. 

Гарри Стайлс, возможно, сотворен из разрушения и погибели. Но как что-то настолько искреннее может быть создано тем, кто считается дьяволом? Тем, у кого якобы ничего не осталось внутри?

Гарри плачет музыкой, а Луи смотрит на него в немом, безмолвном благоговении и понимает, что, возможно, он не так далек от того мальчика на фотографиях, как думал. Что та искренняя улыбка, которая была с Гарри, когда он был рядом с Десом и сестрой, тот лучик солнца, не погиб. И что может он покинут где-то в его глубинах, погребен под эмоциональной пылью и грязью.

Музыка прекращается. Смычок перестает двигаться. Длинные бледные руки Гарри расслабляются, нежно опускают на пол скрипку. Он ждет.

Луи напоминает себе, что нужно моргнуть. 

\- Я никогда... - начинает Луи, не имея слов. Плечи Гарри напрягаются, он поднимает голову в сторону звука голоса Луи, смотрит мягко, ожидающе. И испуганно? Луи не понимает, Гарри боится, какими будут его слова? Но Гарри не должен бояться, он просто не может. Луи прочищает горло. - Я никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Это было. - Он останавливается, поднимает взгляд и смотрит на затененный профиль Гарри. - Гарри, это было потрясающе. 

Он надеется, что его голос способен передать все то, что он чувствует. 

Гарри не двигается, не отвечает.

Поэтому Луи продолжает. 

\- Слушай, я не знаю, зачем-не знаю, пишешь ли ты это ради веселья, или для кого-то, или еще по каким-то причинам. Но это самое прекрасное, что я слышал в своей жизни, и, если честно, я даже не знаю, как в полной мере объяснить. Я понимал, что ты хорошо звучишь - потому что ты хорош во всем - но не знал, что будет _так_. Это большая редкость. Это особенно, Гарри. У тебя получилось то, что ты хотел передать. Я знаю, у тебя получилось.

Гарри едва дергает плечом, открывает глаза. 

\- Это только твое мнен-

\- Не впихивай мне свое 'мнение субъективно', - прерывает Луи, закатывая глаза, несмотря на берущие верх эмоции. - Что бы там ни было, я здесь. Сижу и говорю тебе, как охуительно и гениально это звучало. И, насколько я могу судить, в данный момент важно только это, да? И даже если весь мир думает о тебе дерьмово, знай, что существует по крайней мере один человек, знающий, что ты - потрясающий.

Гарри молчит, по-прежнему сидя на скамье, рассматривает свои колени. 

Проходит время, но Луи не отворачивает взгляд, наблюдает за Гарри, пока в голове до сих пор отдается эхом музыка скрипки. 

\- Мне кажется, что если бы мелодия была сыграна быстрее, и с гитарами, и барабанами, получилось бы хорошо, да? - тихо спрашивает Гарри, склонив голову.

Луи не уверен, откуда он придумал это, зачем вообще сказал, что у него на уме, но кивает.

\- Да. Да, это было бы гораздо больше, чем хорошо. 

Гарри кивает.

Луи смотрит. 

\- Эм, - Гарри трет глаза и встает, немного неуклюже, едва не запутавшись в ногах. - Думаю, я скоро пойду спать. Я- Я устал. Так что... - прерывается он, почесывая пальцем за ухом, и держится взглядом подальше от Луи.

\- Да, - понимает Луи и начинает собирать вещи в сумку, по телу бежит горячая кровь, в голове давит тяжестью. - Конечно, Кудряшка. 

В комнате звучит лишь шарканье книг, тетрадей и бумаг, которые Луи кладет в сумку, Гарри неловко стоит позади него. Большие старинные часы в углу едва слышно тикают. 

\- Что ж, - говорит Луи, стоя с собранной сумкой, переброшенной через плечо. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Гарри, его брови не как обычно нахмурены, нет, он выглядит расслабленно. - Спасибо за то, что позволил мне здесь заниматься.

Гарри кивает. 

Луи прочищает горло. 

\- Я, эм. Увидимся завтра, да? Ну только если тебе не нужно на пару дней отдохнуть от занятий-

\- Нет, - непроизвольно говорит Гарри, удивляя Луи. Гарри кусает губу и отводит взгляд в сторону. Его руки крепко сцеплены за спиной.

\- Ладно. Окей.

Тишина. 

\- Спасибо, что позволил мне рассказать о маме, - пробует Луи, у него нет желания уходить. Но нужно, нужно ведь. Гарри хочет побыть один, Луи должен уйти. 

Гарри пожимает плечами.

\- Я ведь сам спросил, - пожимает плечами снова. 

\- Ну, да, но. Я никогда о таком не разговаривал. Если честно, я не помню, чтобы я вообще когда-либо говорил о своей маме, ну только если пару слов.

Гарри смотрит в глаза Луи.

\- Никогда?

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

Луи наклоняет голову.

\- Просто мне плевать на это, не вижу в подобных разговорах смысла.

Гарри смотрит на него с любопытством, с осторожностью, с некой мольбой, все сразу. 

\- Почему тогда сегодня рассказал?

\- Потому что ты попросил, - легко отвечает он.

Взгляд Гарри мелькает - вспыхивает и гаснет. 

И Луи не хочет на него давить, не хочет напугать Гарри большим количеством слов, секретов, поэтому он идет к двери. 

\- Мне нужно идти.

\- Ага. 

Он выходит из комнаты Гарри ко входной двери, ноги кажутся тяжелыми и ватными.

\- Выспись. Насчет песни не переживай. У тебя все отлично получилось. И помни — я не вру. - На всякий случай он улыбается, не может понять, почему так странно себя чувствует - эмоционально истощенным. 

Гарри отстраненно кивает, потому что телефон в его кармане начинает жужжать, он сосредоточенно читает текст на экране, черты лица омываются сиянием.

Луи понимает, что сейчас самое время уйти.

\- Ночи, Кудряшка, - говорит он, открывая дверь и выходя наружу. По лицу волнами ударяет прохладный воздух, смывая с него жару, неловкость и кучу мыслей, он давит рукой на дверь, чтобы закрыть ее, но неведомая сила мешает ему это сделать. 

Он поворачивается — Гарри. Его большая ладонь давит на дерево, не давая закрыть, и он смотрит на Луи, в глазах тусклые искры, на голове — беспорядок, едва заметно хмурится. Но он смотрит на Луи, и хмурый вид исчезает, разглаживаются черты лица, лицо становится спокойным, ничего не выражающим и искренним.

\- Спасибо, Луи, - говорит он, голос глубокий, немного хриплый, медленно обтекает слова мягким ритмом. 

Ничего себе.

Луи никогда не слышал раньше, чтобы Гарри произносил его имя, по крайней мере, не таким тоном, обычно он говорил это безразлично, дополняя имя фамилией. Ничего себе.

Луи устал себе напоминать, сколько всего происходит с ним каждый день из-за Гарри. Ему бы присесть. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - отвечает Луи и улыбается, Гарри смотрит на его улыбку и убирает руку с двери.

Он уходит, возвращается в свою комнату, Луи закрывает дверь и идет домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *джейм-сейшн - совместная импровизация музыкантов (в данном случае простых парней), когда они собираются и играют без особых приготовлений и определённого соглашения.   
> ______________________________________  
> от автора:   
> Ударьте меня кто-нибудь, а? В лицо, не знаю, еще куда-нибудь. Еще так долго. Еще столько всего произойдет. Мне так груууустно.
> 
> Ладно, забудем. Песня для этой главы называется Damaged. И также на ней основано мое представление о том, что играл Гарри на скрипке, если хотите послушать, щелкните сюда и на 2:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzfcI29wJdk
> 
> п.с. от переводчика: великолепная мелодия. просто пересоздайте у себя в голове ту сцену, где Гарри садится на скамью, прижимает скрипку к подбородку и начинает играть, завораживая Луи. как атмосферно, я сейчас расплачусь. а еще мелодия напоминает о сцене в первом фильме про Нарнию, где фавн Тумнус околдовал игрой на флейте Люси, или только у меня появилась эта ассоциация?


	21. XX

Найл играет на пианино, словно на барабанах. Хотя у него и они есть. Играет самую хаотичную музыку на планете, самую безжалостную для ушей, и он накурен, и смеется над любой пролетающей мимо пылинкой. Через неделю у Луи очередной экзамен, ему нужно заниматься, а он, видимо, будет сидеть в тюрьме за убийство соседа по комнате. 

Поэтому он принимает решение, опираясь на чистую логику. И _ничего_ больше.

\- Я пойду заниматься к Гарри, - Луи перекрикивает шум, Найл широко улыбается.

\- Океей, - отвечает он, продолжая играть.

Ну что за мудак, а.

Луи перебрасывает сумку через плечо и последний раз смотрит на Найла.

\- Позже вернусь.

\- Передай своему бойфренду, что-

Луи захлопывает дверь. 

Мыслями все еще во вчерашнем дне - Луи рассказывает Гарри о своей маме, Гарри слушает, Гарри спрашивает его мнение, Гарри называет его по имени непритязательным тоном и действительно говорит 'спасибо', скорее всего заставив луну светиться ярче - Луи идет в направлении квартиры Гарри. 

Он прекрасно знает, что их занятия начнутся только через три с чем-то часа, но зачем упускать возможность? Вчера они хорошо провели время. Почему бы не сделать то же самое сегодня?

Он доходит до квартиры, тихо открывает дверь, надеясь, что не наткнется на ярый секс в самом разгаре. Нерешительно оглядывает гостиную - нет, все чисто. Комната пуста, на полу до сих пор валяются нотные листки, куча других предметов заполняют каждый уголочек комнаты. 

Он собирается пойти в спальню Гарри, когда стучат в дверь. 

Гарри закрыл сам себя? Это Найл? Луи что-то забыл взять?

Он с опаской открывает дверь, выглядывает и - оу. Какой-то хипстер.

С презрением на лице он распахивает дверь, откровенно рассматривая парня снизу вверх судящим взглядом. Тот безупречно одет, красивый, экстравагантный, джинсы, наверное, стоят дороже, чем жизнь Луи. И Луи пытается подавить фырканье, когда замечает татуировку символа анархии на запястье. 

\- Привет, приятель, я, эм, к Гарри, - сомневаясь, говорит парень, будто не уверен, в правильную ли дверь постучал. 

Мило. 

\- Его здесь нет, - бесцеремонно говорит Луи и, прежде чем тот успевает сказать хоть слово, захлопывает дверь прямо перед его лицом. Отшивать людей - круто, думает Луи и с гордой ухмылкой и чувством выполненного долга поворачивается. 

Ухмылка мигом исчезает с лица, когда он видит Гарри, стоящего прямо перед ним и с хмурым взглядом наблюдающего. 

Блять.

Парень видел Гарри все это время? Он постучится еще раз, прекрасно зная, что Луи соврал?

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - требовательно спрашивает Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди. Он одет в самую обычную одежду - неимоверно узкие джинсы и черную футболку с пуговицами на воротнике. Он выглядит уставшим, будто совсем не спал - или, по крайней мере, спал плохо - Луи смотрит на него, разинув рот и широко открыв глаза.

\- Ээ-

\- Ты не имеешь права прогонять моих гостей, - резко говорит Гарри. Смотрит на Луи как ястреб на добычу, тем самым разжигая в Луи воспоминания о Клеопатрике, и ха, блять, а Луи и забыл об этом. Гарри ведь безумец в своей манере. 

\- Я знаю, - бесстыдно отвечает Луи и тоже скрещивает руки на груди. - Но только что прогнал, так ведь?

Гарри сердито смотрит.

\- Скажи ему вернуться.

\- Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках. 

\- Скажи. 

\- Я не буду ничего делать, даже если бы захотел. Знаешь, почему? - спрашивает Луи, поднимая брови, взгляд Гарри становится еще суровее. - Потому что все эти люди только и умеют, что превращаться в хищников и трахаться. А ты можешь быть лучше этого, лучше высокомерного, помешанного на сексе болвана. Так что, да, я буду прогонять их каждый раз, когда подвернется шанс, и я не собираюсь за это извиняться и делать вид, что к этому непричастен, - Луи договаривает, фыркает и отворачивается, чувствуя победу. Он сопротивляется желанию топнуть ногой.

Взгляд Гарри смягчается.

\- Я могу быть лучше? О чем ты вообще? - его тон удивленный, растерянный, застигнутый врасплох, заставляющий Луи распутать руки, расслабить их, посмотреть на Гарри. 

\- Я о том, что ты можешь быть лучше, - с нежностью говорит он и сразу же меняет голос на более безразличный, убирает с глаз волосы. - Ты не хочешь спросить меня, что я здесь делаю? 

Гарри наклоняет голову, сомневаясь.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - бормочет он в пол, теперь его руки обхватывают живот, свет делает мешки под глазами виднее. 

\- Потому что мне нужно заниматься, а Найл - мудачье, заботящееся только о себе. Вчера мне тут понравилось. Ну так что, примешь меня? - спрашивает Луи, на его губах играет улыбка. 

Гарри поднимает голову, смотрит секунду и снова опускает, стопами гладит густой персидский ковер. 

\- Ну, я уже все сделал. В смысле, у меня нет уроков, потому что я уже закончил курс. Я просто делал всякое и просматривал недостатки в песне. Так что, да, все нормально, - Гарри говорит много, несвязно, все это время возится с часами. 

Луи улыбается. Успех.

\- Прекрасно! - говорит он, направляясь в спальню Гарри. - Давай тогда здесь посидим, да? Очень уютно, мне нравится, - улыбается, садится в кресло. 

Гарри следует за ним, внимательно смотрит, и, кажется, будто улыбается глазами. Что бы это ни было, его взгляд умиротворенный. 

\- Ты закончил свою песню? - спрашивает Луи.

\- Да.

\- Можно послушать?

Гарри поворачивается, подходит к окну и рассматривает происходящее снаружи.

\- Да. - Солнце лижет его кожу, волосы, встревоженные глаза. - Только позже. Не сейчас, окей?

\- Да. Конечно, - мягко говорит Луи, наблюдая за парнем перед ним, окутанным солнечным светом. 

И затем Луи погружается в учебу, а Гарри занимается чем-то своим: перебирает бумаги, быстро набирает сообщения на телефоне, достает с полки потрепанные книги, чтобы выбрать, что почитать, стоит подолгу, выглядит невероятно элегантно - хоть на нем и повседневная одежда - под удачным ракурсом его обрамляет белый каркас окна. 

Он буквально выглядит как воплощение золота, солнце пробирается сквозь стекло и падает причудливыми узорами на его тело, а книга кажется ветхой и хрупкой в его кремовых руках, его ногти идеально подстрижены, их мягкий оттенок контрастирует с темной книгой. Ресницы покрыты светом, кончик носа порозовел, и губы ярко-малиновые, и-

Окей. Может, Луи смотрит не только на тетради.

Он отводит взгляд.

\- Ты ладишь со своим отцом? - внезапно спрашивает Гарри глубоким музыкальным голосом, оседающим на пол, вопрос взят из ниоткуда, он все еще держит в руках книгу, которую, похоже, взял в руки только для вида, Луи вздрагивает. 

\- Что? - спрашивает он, опешив, смотрит на мерцающий контур Гарри. 

Он не поднимает взгляда с книги.

\- Я заметил, что ты зовешь его по имени. И ты говорил, что он тебя недолюбливает. Почему?

И эти вопросы настолько сильные, нагие и личные, что Луи даже себе иногда боится ответить, но, несмотря на шок, он совсем не против рассказать Гарри. Он смотрит на него, пожимает плечами, играет со спиралью тетради.

\- Мы как только встретились, сразу возник конфликт. Я его раздражаю, слишком громкий. И незрелый. - Он замолкает, поправляет волосы. - Но, если честно, думаю, самая главная причина его нелюбви ко мне в том, что я - гей. 

Все тело Гарри реагирует, охватывается напряженностью, но изменения со стороны настолько мало ощутимы и незначительны, что Луи сомневается, что кто-то, кроме него, заметил бы это. Да, может быть, Луи и правда нужно найти хобби и перестать быть одержимым Гарри. Может быть. 

\- Ты не можешь измениться. - Тихо говорит Гарри, не поднимая головы.

\- Я знаю. А он этого не понимает.

\- Ты пытался с ним поговорить?

Для чего все эти вопросы?

Нога Луи дергается, он постукивает ручкой по поверхности кресла.

\- Вроде того. Но он не понимает, уж поверь. Мне на это правда похуй. Плевать на него. 

Его склонившаяся кудрявая голова наконец поднимается, перестает смотреть на страницу. 

\- Он твой отец.

\- Он ужасный человек, - с легкостью и уверенностью отвечает Луи. 

Гарри снова опускает голову и смотрит на книгу.

И снова повисает тишина.

Луи отбивает ритм пальцами на подлокотнике кресла.

Он замечает, как Гарри сглатывает.

\- Ты знаешь, кто мой отец?

Вопрос задан так тихо и быстро, что Луи на мгновение кажется - ему привиделось, послышалось. Но нет, Гарри сказал это, он кусает губы, хмурит брови, смотрит, не моргая, на одну и ту же страницу. 

Гарри никогда не говорил о своем отце с Луи. Никогда. И Луи понимает, и Гарри понимает, что Луи понимает, и любое слово кажется сейчас важным, любое мимолетное движение неприятно отдается в животе, Луи подавляет в себе желание подойти к Гарри, вытащить из его руки книгу, схватить его за плечи и посмотреть в глаза, найти в их отражении что-нибудь настоящее.

Вместо этого он сидит в кресле, сжимает карандаш - тот с легкостью может разломаться на две части в любой момент.

\- Да, - честно отвечает он. 

Гарри кивает.

\- Ты наверняка слышал про него многое.

\- Да, - тихо выдыхает Луи.

Гарри вгрызается в губу сильнее. 

\- Я, - он останавливается, зажмуривает глаза. Поднимает голову, но смотрит на стену, глаза широко открыты, стеклянные, с оттенком страха по уголкам. - Я не знаю, ужасный он человек или хороший, - признает он тихо, шепчет в воздух, Луи слышит, насколько испуганно и смущенно сказаны эти слова, ему становится плохо, приходится держать себя, чтобы не подойти к парню и не обнять его, прогоняя демонов. 

Блять, он смотрит на разбитого, покалеченного Гарри. На страдающего, вызывающего боль. Физическую боль.

Луи ничего не говорит, кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы подавить эмоции.

\- Как он? - осмеливается спросить он вместо 'где он'. 

Но как он и представлял, и в одном, и в другом случае ответ Гарри будет одним и тем же:

\- Я не знаю. 

И Луи не понимает, что это значит - ну не может же он пропасть на столько времени - но ему определенно не нравится чувство, которое вызывают слова, и вес, что лежит на Гарри, чьи широкие кости иногда кажутся до ужаса хрупкими. Он хочет сказать больше, хочет сказать, что Гарри имеет право думать, что его отец ужасный, хочет сказать, что Дес не заслуживает его преданности, что он - гораздо лучший сын, чем Луи, но телефон Гарри звонит, и он сразу же берет трубку, на лице испуг. 

\- Алло? 

И лицо становится бледным.

\- Я еду, - говорит он, засовывает телефон в карман и вылетает из комнаты. 

\- Чт-Гарри! - кричит Луи, вскакивая с кресла и устремляясь за ним. 

Гарри кладет вещи по карманам, ноги скользят в ботинки, щеки бледные, полые, глаза дикие - его будто чем-то накачали; пока он собирается, Луи смотрит, не зная, куда деть руки. 

\- Кто это был?- спрашивает он, пока Гарри набирает номер.

Он игнорирует Луи, прижимая телефон к уху.

\- Дэвид? Забери меня у школы. Сейчас. - Он кладет телефон в карман и проносится мимо Луи.

\- Гарри, - снова пытается он, наблюдая, как Гарри второпях засовывает все нотные листки в сумку. Он смотрит на его хаотичные растерянные движения. - Гарри, что случилось? Что ты делаешь?

Гарри продолжает игнорировать его, и Луи даже не уверен, слышит ли он. Сумка упакована, Гарри поднимает ее, очень сильно сжимая, он идет в сторону двери, но Луи встает на его пути и хватает за руку, его ладонь горит, касаясь грубой ткани жакета Гарри.

\- Ты можешь просто ответить мне?! Я, блять, не невидимый! - он почти кричит, и Гарри смотрит на него так, как смотрел в первый раз, когда они встретились.

\- Мне нужно идти, Луи.

\- Я понимаю, я знаю, я понял, окей? И я не прошу детали. Но, еб твою мать, ты порхаешь по комнате как гребаная колибри, и ведешь себя так, будто тебя что-то обожгло, и я не знаю, что происходит, просто хотя бы скажи, ты в порядке? Все хорошо? 

Он смотрит в глаза Луи, словно что-то ищет, и Луи замечает в его глазах понимание. Или это вина? Или жалость? Или ему вообще все только кажется?

\- Все хорошо, - мягко уверяет он, Луи облегченно вздыхает. - Гораздо лучше, чем хорошо. 

Луи поднимает брови.

\- Да? Лучше? 

Гарри кивает.

\- Да, - его голос мягкий. 

И тут происходит _это_. За долю секунды, Луи все еще цепко держится за локоть Гарри, и тот зеркалит касание, мягко проводит по руке Луи, чтобы освободить свою. Касание мимолетное, нежное, и Луи кажется, что это просто случайность или ебаные шутки мозга, но нет, Луи чувствует невидимые следы его пальцев на коже, чувствует взрыв в его грудной клетке, Гарри высвобождается и выскальзывает.

\- Я увижу тебя завтра? - машинально спрашивает он, как только Гарри переступает порог.

Гарри оборачивается, на его лице удивительное спокойствие, которого не было месяцами, и маленькая улыбка, играющая на лице. 

\- Да, - кивает он, смотрит в глаза, поворачивается и уходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня к главе Sons and Daughters - "Awkward Duet"


	22. XXI

Луи не видит Гарри на следующий день. 

Он приходит к нему на занятие раньше, чем нужно, от тревоги и напряжения покалывает в пальцах. Об этом моменте он думал весь день, думал во время никак не заканчивающейся лекции, во время бестолковых разговоров преподавателя. Во время каждого движения ручки, рисующей букву на бумаге, во время каждого переворачивания страницы тетради, каждой попытки игнорировать блуждающие по аудитории слухи, окружающие его друзей (например, одна девушка самодовольно объявила своей подруге, что Зейн и Гарри чуть не разбили друг другу лица из-за нее - Луи фыркнул так громко, что профессор даже остановился на середине предложения и уставился на него), весь день его мысли и биение сердца были где-то между квартирой Гарри и вопросами без ответов, норовящими соскользнуть с языка. Он настолько рвался к сегодняшнему занятию с Гарри, что даже отклонил приглашение Найла в ресторан, где подают его любимые вино и стейк. Настолько он хотел встретиться. 

Теперь он прибыл к месту назначения и, когда попытался открыть дверь, она оказалось запертой. 

И когда Луи постучался, она не открылась.

И когда Луи написал _'где ты?'_ , ему не ответили.

И словно почву выбили из-под ног, словно воздух из легких выкачали.

Он вернулся в свою квартиру разочарованный, с чувством страха, поселившемся в его костях с недавнего времени, и колкой, предупреждающей о непонятном, болью в затылке. 

Отлично.

***

\- Если он опять пропал, то просто пиздец! - яро произносит Луи как только переступает порог квартиры. 

Найл, сидя за барабанной установкой, поднимает голову и смотрит в его сторону, бледно-серый свитер закатан до локтей, руки с палочками задраны вверх, готовые с грохотом ударить по дискам. 

\- А? 

\- Гарри. Его нет в квартире. Он уехал, да? Снова уехал, а мы просто будем спокойно сидеть, пока он валяется где-нибудь в канаве, возможно мертвый, и никто даже-

\- Ты о чем вообще говоришь, блять? - спрашивает Найл, на лице полная растерянность, он опускает руки, кладет палочки в одну руку, все внимание теперь приковано к взволнованному Луи, снимающему жакет с большим рвением и резкостью, чем необходимо. 

Сегодня он его затянул слишком сильно. Волнение и все такое. 

\- Я напишу Зейну! - внезапно говорит Луи никому конкретному, над его головой появляется яркая лампочка. Он идет в соседнюю комнату, скидывая, как обычно, обувь на ходу, и оставляя ее на полу в разных сторонах друг от друга. 

\- Напишешь ему что? - Найл кричит ему вслед. 

\- Что Гарри пропал!

 _'Где Гарри?'  
_  
Он беспощадно нажимает на кнопки.

\- Просто забей, - кричит Найл, крутя в руках одну из палочек. 

\- Слишком поздно! - пропевает Луи. Он перепархивает обратно в гостиную в спортивном костюме и жадно смотрит на телефон. 

Сообщение приходит - телефон вибрирует.

 _'Без понятия'  
_  
\- Блять, - выдыхает Луи, закатывает от отчаянного раздражения глаза и кидает телефон на ближайшую поверхность. - Конечно, он не знает. Кто-нибудь здесь вообще хоть что-то знает? - предъявляет он и возвращается обратно в комнату.

Найл следует за ним взглядом.

\- С тобой все хорошо?

\- Со мной? Прекрасно! Ебать как здорово! Но я не о себе беспокоюсь - о Гарри! Он снова уехал, Найл, снова. И после вчерашнего звонка я даже представить не могу, что это значит. Он сказал, что сегодня мы увидимся, но его нет в квартире и-

\- Может, он отошел.

\- Что? Нет. Нет! У нас занятие! Он бы не забыл об этом просто так! Что за херню ты говор-

Свист Найла обрывает возмущенную речь Луи. 

\- Мы ведь о Гарри говорим? Потому что, бля, я тебе гарантирую, он может сделать такое. Почему тебя это вообще еще удивляет? Ты ведь знаешь, какой он. 

Луи сдерживает рык.

Да. Он знает, какой Гарри. И, видимо, Найл совершенно наоборот. 

\- Он не такой, Найл. Он не какой-то эгоистичный злой ублюдок. 

\- Разве? - спрашивает он, кидает палочки вверх, следует глазами за траекторией полета, ловко ловит.

Луи злостно окидывает комнату взглядом, раздраженно смотрит на парня.

\- Не смешно.

\- Господи, - бормочет Найл и закатывает глаза. - Да ты и правда влюбился в него. 

\- Я НЕ ВЛЮБИЛСЯ В НЕГО, - он кричит в ответ и устремляется в ванную, хлопает дверью.

Найл непонимающе смотрит на место, где только что стоял Луи. 

\- Ладно. Окей. М, чуть не забыл, я получил 'отлично' за последний экзамен, - кричит он в направлении ванной комнаты и слезает с табурета. 

Сначала ничего не происходит, в квартире воцаряется тишина, но потом через дверь слышится приглушенный голос Луи:

\- Ты хотел сказать, Рори получил 'отлично'?

Найл смеется.

\- Неа, я хотел сказать, гугл получил 'отлично'.

\- Я даже спрашивать не хочу. 

Он улыбается, и Луи, наконец, выходит из ванной, вытирая лицо и встряхивая влажными волосами. 

\- А, и мой папа написал мне. Позвал в студию записывать трек Деса. 

Луи замирает на месте. 

\- Чего?

\- Новый трек - тот, где я играю на барабанах - он снова записывается. Сегодня утром папа написал мне. 

\- Значит, Дес... - Луи глотает комок в горле, сжимает мокрое полотенце в руках, мыслями сразу же возвращаясь к двери Гарри, которую никто не открыл. - Дес вернулся? Он теперь в студии, записывает и все такое?

Найл пожимает плечами.

\- Да, видимо. 

\- Гарри с ним?

\- Мне-то откуда знать? Меня только известили, я сам еще там не был. 

Луи словно не слышит его слова, в голове все кусочки пазла собираются воедино. Ну конечно же. Дес вернулся. Гарри позвонили, он тут же отозвался на вызов и куда-то кинулся, выглядел почти счастливым...

Дес вернулся.

На лице Луи расплывается улыбка.

\- Гарри с ним, скорее всего, - он улыбается и смотрит на Найла.

\- Скорее всего, ага. 

\- Значит, ты поедешь в студию?

\- Ага. 

 

\- Дашь мне знать, если он там?

Найл от негодования запрокидывает голову.

\- Бля, Луи...

\- Найл, - предупреждает Луи и поднимает ботинок, валяющийся почти посередине комнаты, угрожает кинуть им в Найла. 

\- Окей, окей, напишу.

\- Спасибо, - ухмыляется Луи и отбрасывает ботинок на законное место посередине комнаты, и присоединяется к Найлу, открывающему холодильник. Он ерошит его волосы, в которых запутались солнечные лучики, и шлепает по заднице.

Найл, как обычно, даже не реагирует, давно привыкший к подобным действиям.

\- Ты становишься одержимым, - выдыхает он в ответ и качает головой.

\- Не правда. По крайней мере, уже нет. Сводишь меня на ужин? Хочу пожаловаться на школу и величайшие проблемы своей жизни.

И они уходят.

***

Гарри не вернулся на следующий день. И на следующий. И на следующий после следующего. 

Он и в студии не появлялся, о чем Найл послушно информировал Луи как только тот просыпался; запись проходит великолепно, трек почти закончен. ("Сегодня даже Дес приходил." "Да? Как все прошло?" Найл пожал плечами. "Нормально. Был тихий какой-то. Погруженный в себя. Но музыкант он охерительный. Песня, которую он написал, потрясающая." "Оу, правда? Круто. А в студии был Гар-" "Нет, Луи, Гарри не было.")

И Луи пишет Гарри. Гораздо больше, чем он бы признал, если бы его спросили. Он пишет ему перед каждым их потенциальным занятием. _'Скоро буду у тебя. И тебе бы, придурок, тоже не помешало бы.'_ Ну или что-то подобное. Он пишет ему, пока сидит на лекциях и ломает себе мозг, мысли не могут собраться в кучу - разлетаются в тысячи разных мест (большинство мест ведут к порогу квартиры Гарри, ага, прекрасно просто), и вместо того, чтобы хоть какие-то силы потратить на запоминание лекции, Луи достает телефон и пишет _'Ты где?'_ или что-нибудь типа ' _все норм?'_ , иногда 'я завалю курс, это будет только твоей ошибкой. подумай об этом, Кудряшка.' Ну и _'Напиши мне что-нибудь, чтобы я хотя бы знал, что ты не сдох. Было бы круто.'_

Все безрезультатно. 

И отсутствие отклика вызывает тревогу и беспокойство. Но Луи продолжает говорить себе, каждый раз, когда он подходит к двери Гарри и стучит, не получая ответа, чувствуя странное разочарование, крутящееся в животе, и молча уходит обратно, что Гарри, наверное, счастлив, наверное, в безопасности, наверное, с его отцом. И... ну. У Луи даже мыслей нет по этому поводу. 

Но ему хочется думать, что Гарри с отцом действительно безопасно и действительно хорошо. Он на этом и останавливается.

Останавливается на этом и, конечно же, перестает смотреть в надежде на телефон, проходить мимо квартиры Гарри каждый день в ожидании движения, света, хоть чего-нибудь, не перекручивает в голове их разговор снова, и снова, и снова. Разумеется, он не делает всего этого и не думает об этом. Семестр подходит к концу, декабрь не за горами - на следующей неделе, если быть точнее - а Гарри Стайлс просто мальчик, который может не считается, а может и считается другом. 

Все вот так вот просто.

Да.

Так просто.

***

Они сидят в библиотеке - даже Найл - и прошло уже четыре дня с тех пор как Луи видел Гарри. 

\- Не волнуйся о нем, - заверил Зейн, смешивая слова с облаком дыма, Луи улыбнулся, кивнул и сменил тему разговора в более светлую и смешную сторону, в то время как винтики его мозга беспрестанно крутились. 

И Луи бы в жизни не приклеил к своим чувствам ярлык 'беспокойство', еще чего, но он продолжал думать о Гарри, несмотря на бормотания и обещания Зейна. 

Поэтому неудивительно, что он думал о нем и сейчас, пока остальные парни сидели в тишине и занимались своими делами: Зейн выделял строки в романе, Лиам судорожно щелкал по макбуку, голубой яркий экран подсвечивал черты лица, окутанные тревогой, Найл выстукивал ровный ритм ручкой об столешницу, притворяясь, что читает свой конспект, потому что пятое кресло за столом - кресло, находящееся в углу, окруженное полками с книгами и толстыми деревянными стенами, на которых остались царапины еще с прошлого века - пустует. Потому что это личное кресло Гарри, им же провозглашенное таковым. Он потребовал его как собственное место, потому что оно "романтичное, одинокое и достаточно уединенное, чтобы оставаться поэтичным." В тот раз Луи подавился смешком, даже кинул в парня кусочком ластика, что заставило того нахмуриться и кинуть в ответ скомканный лист бумаги, сейчас же Луи даже понимает его слова, наблюдает за силуэтом кресла в тенистом одиночестве, забытом и заброшенном в уголке. Он чуть не поддался искушению и не сел в него, чтобы хоть как-то развеять гложущую тоску, которое оно вызывает. 

Луи теряется в своих мыслях, смотрит на пустующее кресло, когда мимо них проходит худой, богато одетый джентльмен, останавливающийся сразу же, как видит Лиама. 

\- Лиам Пейн! -здоровается он, и Лиам поднимает глаза, наполненные высасывающим из них жизнь стрессом. Мужчина улыбается, его отглаженные брюки и накрахмаленный жакет контрастируют с одинаковой, из грубого хлопка и полиэстера, формой парней. - Мальчик Уильяма Пейна, я прав?

Лицо Лиама тут же расплывается в напрактикованной улыбке, вялые движения превращаются в совершенные, идеально отточенные. 

\- Правильно, сэр, - улыбается он, встает, с удовольствием трясет руку мужчины. 

\- Твой отец рассказывал нам, как хорошо вы заканчиваете этот семестр. 

Лиам натянуто смеется, скромно пожимая плечами.

\- Ну, я надеюсь на это. Мне нравится придерживаться отметок, достойных моих способностей. 

Мужчина одобрительно улыбается, оценивая Лиама своим старым высокомерным взглядом. Луи хочется прыснуть ему в лицо водой из бутылки. 

\- Твой отец говорит, что ты достиг отличных результатов по ведению студенческой газеты. Мы гордимся нашей газетой - она должна поддерживать свою репутацию. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

\- Да, сэр. 

Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Он сказал, что, скорее всего, ты займешь его место раньше, чем мы предполагали. - Это, наверное, должно быть комплиментом, но Лиам выглядит напуганным. - Мы с нетерпением ждем результаты твоей работы к концу года, Лиам. Ты никогда не разочаровываешь. 

Лиам смеется снова, едва скрывая истерию, мужчина улыбается в ответ, совершенно этого не замечая.

\- И, надеюсь, никогда не разочарую! - вежливо улыбается Лиам до морщинок вокруг глаз. 

Мужчина кивает в последний раз и похлопывает Лиама по спине.

\- Я пойду. Передайте своему отцу от меня привет. 

\- Разумеется, сэр. Хорошего вам дня, сэр. 

Как только мужчина уходит, Лиам падает в кресло, в широко открытых глазах паника. 

\- Мой отец говорил обо мне? - шепчет он. - Что он говорил?! Как я должен работать под таким давлением? Почему он так со мной поступает?!

Луи не видел такого Лиама еще никогда. И, честно говоря, ему кажется это забавным. Он ухмыляется и подавляет смешки, наблюдая, как лицо Лиама бледнеет с каждым бешено брошенным словом. 

\- Потому что он гордится тобой, - мурлычет Зейн в ответ, отвлекаясь от книги. 

Лиам обхватывает голову руками.

\- Да. Ну а я его ненавижу.

\- Нет, неправда. У тебя всего лишь стресс,- успокаивает Зейн и сразу же подходит к нему сзади, принимаясь за массирование плеч. 

Луи, поднявший ноги на стол, одетый в спортивные штаны и жующий карандаш, бросает взгляд на пару. 

\- Если услышу хоть один сладкий шепоток между вами двумя, то не колеблясь ударю обоих по яйцам. 

Найл хохочет, Зейн смеется, и Лиам смотрит на него с ужасом. 

\- Просто сказал, - бормочет тихо Луи, не в силах удержать ухмылку, и Найл смеется громче, звук наполняет тихие, простирающиеся в бесконечность сводчатые потолки, отражается от пыльных полок, старого ковра, древних книг, мраморных статуй и пустого одинокого стула за их столом. 

О котором Луи продолжает не думать. Зейн кладет в знак успокоения и поддержки руки Лиаму на спину. 

Второй раз тишина нарушается лишь спустя час. 

\- Все, заебался. Я хочу в город, - говорит Найл, швыряя тетради на стол и резко вздыхая, пошатывая немой воздух в библиотеке. 

Три пары глаз одновременно смотрят на него. 

\- Будний день! - объясняет Лиам, обиженный от одной только мысли о предложении Найла. 

Найл пожимает плечами.

\- И? Мы раньше каждый день недели ходили куда-нибудь. 

\- Ох, вот это времена были, - с наигранным блаженством присоединяется к разговору Луи, осматривая стопки книг и разбросанные бумаги. - Я бы хотел сходить...

\- Ты бы хотел сходить куда? - кричал бы Лиам, если бы не был в библиотеке. Луи поднимает брови. - Что с вами двоими?? Как вы можете думать о прогулках по городу, когда у нас экзамены, и бумаги, и статьи, и сроки, и конспекты, и чертежи, и встречи, и... - С каждым словом его голос становился на октаву выше, пока Зейн не обнял его за напряженные плечи, бормоча успокаивающие слова на ухо, и прервал словесный список из всего, что висело у них над головами и нещадно напоминало о предстоящем. 

\- Все хорошо, Ли. Все будет в порядке. Ты будешь в порядке. Шшш, - шепчет он мягким тоном, нежно потирая пальцами слегка дрожащие руки Лиама. 

Луи смеется, Найл удивленно смотрит на спектакль. 

\- Окей. Так что, идешь, Томмо? - спрашивает Найл, поворачиваясь лицом к Луи.

Он вздыхает. 

\- Не, приятель. В идеальном мире я бы с удовольствием, но раз уж все так...

\- Ладно, - заключает он, вскакивает с кресла с ручкой во рту и тетрадью подмышкой. - Как хочешь. Хорошего времяпровождения, парни. Пока, сладкий, - добавляет он, целуя Луи в щеку и направляясь к двери. 

Луи смотрит ему вслед, не зная, любить или убить засранца. 

\- Клянусь, Ирландец. Если ты закончишь семестр с лучшими оценками, чем мои, я твою кожу сдеру живыми руками. 

Найл останавливается и поворачивается, поднятые вверх брови почти не видны из-за скрывающих их волос. 

\- Немного жестко, не кажется?

Луи осматривает себя - носки, которые он носит вот уже какой день, потрепанные штаны с огорчающим оранжевым пятном от спагетти, которые он ел прошлой ночью, еще следует упомянуть о заросшем щетиной лице или спутанных скоплениях засаленных волос, если их можно вообще так назвать. А все потому, что он тратит на учебу больше времени, чем на ванну и сон вместе взятые. И потом смотрит на Найла. Солнечного, золотистого, чистого и спокойного Найла.

\- Не кажется.

И Найл смеется, откидывая голову назад, обнажая чистые и белые зубы, и после, больше ничего не сказав, выходит за дверь и идет в лишь ему известном направлении. 

\- Ты еще говоришь что-то про меня с Лиамом, - дразнит Зейн, ухмыляясь.

\- Да. Потому что мы с Найлом не трахаемся, как делаете это вы, - с фальшивой надменностью говорит он, что только заставляет Зейна улыбнуться еще больше, а Лиама открыть глаза сильнее. 

И он возвращается обратно к книге, твердо игнорируя переглядывания Зейна с Лиамом и пустое кресло в углу.

***

Прошел еще один день занятий - и успешно сдан еще один экзамен (господи, он правда справился? он не спит?) - Луи направляется к Гарри, заранее готовит себя к тишине, которая встретит его у двери, на улице покрапывает ледяной дождь, на голову надета тонкая шапка, едва закрывающая покрасневшие кончики ушей. Он достает телефон и думает, что написать - действие, уже вошедшее в привычку. Набирает: _'По-любому меня снова встретит закрытая дверь. Знаешь че? Просто ответь мне, чтобы я перестал смсить тебе, а то как чокнутый выгляжу.'_

Ноги сами проходят сад, поднимаются по лестнице, Луи без всяких надежд поворачивает блеклую металлическую ручку и толкает тяжелую деревянную дверь и - и она открыта. 

Он чуть ли не падает внутрь. 

Прежде чем он успевает среагировать - его сумка, висящая на плече, тянет вниз резко и быстро - он слышит шорохи и замечает движения вне его линии видимости. 

\- Луи Томлинсон, - встречает его голос, и вместо чувства огорчения, появляющегося в животе Луи каждый раз, когда он уходит с пустыми руками, его словно что-то парализует и блокирует воздух. 

Потому что он не ожидал увидеть Гарри, настоящего Гарри, стоящего на настоящих ногах на настоящем полу. Также он не ожидал увидеть его... держащего чашу с клубникой? И в красном костюме и галстуке-бабочке, ярко улыбающегося и предлагающего ягоды в позолоченной чаше.

Если честно, он ожидал Гарри, если вообще увидит его, погруженного в пучину отчаяния, если учитывать, что с возвращением Деса пришли и, похоже, непредвиденные осложнения. Что бы он ни ожидал, его встретил абсолютный контраст. 

\- Клубничку? - предложил Гарри, словно он в рекламе, и сейчас режиссер прокричит: "снято!" - Это мой новый фетиш. 

Луи молча закрывает дверь, его шапка почти спала с головы, толстовка задрана, сумка валяется на полу. 

\- Гарри, - шокировано говорит он, смотрит на совершенно неожиданную картину перед ним. - Ты вернулся. 

Гарри в ответ улыбается, в той самой своей идеальной очаровательной форме, только теперь без лицемерия. Луи тоже улыбается.

И он чувствует счастье, растекающееся по телу, хоть и не понимает, что происходит, вид его со стороны, наверное, недоумевающий и растерянный. 

\- Хм, кто-то в хорошем настроении, - он жадно смотрит, по-прежнему переваривая детали ситуации. 

Гарри? Красный Костюм? Клубника? Осенью? Гарри? Вернулся? Счастливый?

\- Они изумительны, - ответил Гарри на вопрос, который не задавали, вытащил клубнику из чаши, поднес к губам, оттенком идеально совпадающими с цветом ягоды. С самодовольной ухмылкой, вызывающей так много вопросов, он вонзился в плод, позволяя соку ягоды потанцевать на мягких подушках губ, прежде чем полностью захватить клубнику, сомкнув их, после деликатно поднес пальцы ко рту, оторвал стебелек и положил на стенку чаши. 

Луи долго на него смотрит, затем оправляется и соединяет вместе ступни с характерным шорохом. 

Он не хочет нарушать атмосферу хорошего настроения. Правда. Не хочет. 

Тело покалывает от любопытства и беспокойства, в голове крутится тот таинственный телефонный звонок, вытащивший Гарри из дома по первому зову, он заставляет себя слегка улыбаться, осматривая лицо Гарри - спокойнее, расслабленнее, счастливее, чем тот последний раз, когда Луи его видел. Самое настоящее "искреннее" счастье, на которое Гарри способен, и это прекрасно, но и пугающе одновременно. Потому что, как он успел заметить, жизнь Гарри состоит из противоречий, резко сменяющихся событий, неустойчивости, ошибок. Счастье - это хорошо, несомненно, но что с ним будет, когда он столкнется с трудностями?

Сейчас он счастлив, а если что-то случится? Может, следующая проблема его разрушит? Выжмет досуха, похоронит заживо, столкнет с пути и превратит в огненную катастрофу?

Луи не знает. 

Он смотрит на Гарри и спрашивает:

\- Где ты был? Что случилось? - самым беспечным тоном пытается создать видимость чистого любопытства. Не удалось - слова ломаются на концах. 

Гарри сглатывает, в глазах отражение слов, его реакция, его ужас. Он смотрит на чашу в руках, губы сжимаются в невыразительную линию. Он не двигается и не отвечает.

Луи вздыхает, стягивает шапку и трет глаза костяшками пальцев. Ему нужно прекратить быть таким настойчивым - парень просто не может выдержать. 

\- Окей, слушай, - говорит он и близко подходит к Гарри, жестикулируя руками, он замечает, что парень делает едва заметный шаг назад. - Я знаю, что у меня нет никакого права знать, знаю, что все это - не мое дело, и что я не должен давить на тебя вопросами, на которые ты не хочешь отвечать. И я хочу извиниться за это. Я надоедливый, знаю, пиздец надоедливый, и мне бы хотелось сказать, что я перестану спрашивать тебя, но я не перестану. Прости меня за сейчас и за все последующие разы. Но скажи, хотя бы... сделай так, чтобы я поверил твоим словам, скажи, что все хорошо. Чтобы, знаешь, мне не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что ты иногда просто выпадаешь из реальности или игнорируешь. Потому что я... - Речь обрывается, Луи подбирает слова. Плечи Гарри напряжены, брови нахмурены, и он молчаливо ждет. - ... Мне ужасно нужен репетитор. И осталось слишком мало времени, чтобы искать другого. И хотя бы поэтому, как репетитор своему ученику, можешь сказать мне, все ли хорошо? - Луи заканчивает, подытоживая улыбкой, встречается взглядом с Гарри, сразу же чувствуя, что вес, с которым давил разговор поначалу, уменьшился, незначительно, но стало легче. 

Гарри издает непонятный звук, выдыхая (фырканье? сдавленный смешок? что это?), и поднимает взгляд к стене. На лице оттенок улыбки, но он по-прежнему ничего не говорит, переносит весь вес и напряженность на того, кому все еще некомфортно. 

И Луи пытается снова.

\- Что если мы поговорим специальным кодом, м?

Гарри поворачивает голову, смотрит на него взглядом, полным удивления. 

\- Если все... так себе, дай мне одну клубнику. Но если все круто, дай мне две. - Он делает паузу. - С зелеными стебельками. - Улыбается. - Я даже съем их. 

Из Гарри вырывается смешок; все лампочки в комнате лопаются, жизненно важные органы Луи скручиваются, выжимая все соки, он мысленно документирует день, когда смог заставить Гарри посмеяться. 

\- Они обе должны быть со стебельками? - уточняет он, все еще удивленный.

\- Да, конечно, - кивает Луи, чувствует, как его щеки дергаются, пока Гарри внимательно рассматривает ягоды. 

Он роется в чаше, пальцы нежно проходятся по ягодам, аккуратно рассматривают каждую, вскоре он выбирает две и кладет их в полузакрытый кулак. Вытягивает руку, смотря вниз, и предлагает Луи. 

Луи незаметно облегченно выдыхает через нос и сморщивает нос, как только видит их - с одной все нормально, красная, со стебельком, но другая... напоминает изюм. Будто ее уже прожевали.   
\- Эм, - он смотрит на пурпурный комочек, лежащий в ладони Гарри, тыкает в него указательным пальцем. - Потрудись объяснить, почему ты выбрал эту? Хочешь, чтобы у меня было пищевое отравление?

Улыбка Гарри (да, он до сих пор улыбается - возвращение отца сделало с парнем чудеса) дергается в уголках. 

\- Мне он нравится, - медленно говорит он в протесте. - Я его специально выбрал.

Луи поднимает взгляд.

\- Его?

\- Алоизиус.

\- Алоизиус, - невозмутимо повторяет Луи. - Ты назвал сморщенную клубнику Алоизиус. 

Гарри гордо сияет, встречается с Луи взглядом. 

\- Да, - кивает он, слабую улыбку освещают ярко-блестящие глаза. 

\- Ладно. Я просто спрашивал, - говорит Луи и вытягивает ладонь.

Без лишних слов Гарри сваливает свои сокровища к нему в ладонь и вытирает собственную об штаны, он, кажется, светится от счастья. 

Луи улыбается и смотрит на руку. Он еще никогда не был так рад каким-то красным ягодам. 

\- Я рад, знаешь, - после паузы говорит он. 

Гарри поднимает взгляд снова.

Луи смотрит в ответ.

\- Что все хорошо, - объясняет он, кивая на свою ладонь.

Понимание расцветает на его лице, он кивает.

\- Я тоже, - тихо говорит он, на его лице еще осталась тень улыбки, заставляющая рот Луи расплываться шире. 

Луи держит в руках клубнику, смотрит на Гарри. Его настроение взлетело вверх, окружили одновременно чуждые и знакомые чувства, и все, что он может - это смотреть на мальчишку перед ним, блистающего в матово-красном, напоминающего человека, такого настоящего, разбивающего фасады и преграды между ними, ему хочется протянуть руку и коснуться его, просто убедиться, что он реальный, что _это все_ реальность, а не сумасшедшие таланты его фантазии. 

Он толком не успевает насладиться своими глупыми мыслями, так как Гарри поворачивается, аккуратно ставит миску на стол, склоняет голову и возвращается взглядом к Луи.

\- Но почему? - неожиданно спрашивает он, его нахмуренность возвращается. Луи это не то, чтобы расстраивает, скорее заставляет сердце невольно сжаться.

\- Почему что? - спрашивает он, искренне не понимая.

\- Почему тебя это радует?

Вот и все. Тихий вопросительный тон голоса Гарри, способный раздробить кости Луи за одно мгновение. 

Он удивленно поднимает брови из-за неожиданно резкого вопроса и неподдельного любопытства, кладет руки в задние карманы, покачивается на пятках, пытается сделать наиболее равнодушный вид. 

\- Потому что. Мне правда нужен репетитор. 

Короткий маленький смешок вновь вырывается из Гарри (сейчас, возможно, взорвется Солнце), он сразу же перебивает себя, оставляя лишь слабую улыбку на губах, запихивает глубоко внутрь смех и сажает на привязь, скрывая от мира. Так нельзя, ну же, так нельзя. Он не должен скрывать свой смех и улыбку. Он должен поднять подбородок к небу и освещать улыбкой мир. 

\- И. Ну, - Луи замолкает, побаиваясь сказать следующее. - Ты мой друг. 

Вот. Все. Он сказал. Он смог.

Гарри поворачивается, внимательно смотрит на Луи, брови нахмурены сильнее.

\- Луи... Я не завожу друзей.

Луи выпускает струю воздуха, покачивается на пятках еще раз, трясет головой с преувеличением - делает все, чтобы скрыть разочарование. 

\- Я даже не знаю, Кудряшка. Будет довольно неловко, если ты скажешь это парням. - Он кидает взгляд на Гарри, наблюдающего за недвижущейся чашей с ягодами, наполовину повернутого от Луи. Он чувствует - чувствует границу, на которой они балансируют. Он знает, что один неосторожный шаг отшвырнет Гарри в противоположную сторону, отгородит его от попыток Луи сблизиться, таких аккуратных и незначительных шажков для него самого, но таких сильных, резких и интенсивных для мальчика, который едва может принять идею, что кого-то заботит его присутствие в этом мире. Луи улыбается, заканчивает музыкальным голосом: - И я даже не буду говорить о том, как грубо это с твоей стороны, ведь я стою прямо перед тобой и объявляю себя 'другом'. 

Гарри поднимает на него взгляд. 

Луи ждет оправдательный приговор.

\- Ты не будешь есть ягоды? - внезапно спрашивает Гарри, Луи может только моргнуть, нет, это не то, что он ожидал, но... раз сработало, то ладно. Гарри все еще в комнате, не хлопает дверьми, не выталкивает его из квартиры, не строит стены неведомого равнодушия в своих глазах. 

\- Конечно, буду, - отвечает Луи сразу же, несмотря на парализующее удивление, и закидывает их в рот, игнорируя острые морщинки Алоизиуса, чувствуемые языком. Он жует, сначала решительно, потом вдумчиво, сок наполняет рот. - Знаешь, должен признаться, - невнятно говорит он, - это самая лучшая пережеванная ягода, которую я когда-либо ел.

С лица Гарри исчезают беспокойство и неловкость, раньше обрамляющие его, и вместо них рисуется маленькая глупая улыбка. 

\- Она не пережеванная! - настаивает он, тон такой детский, что Луи непроизвольно улыбается.

\- Это был корм твоей совы? - продолжает он, увлекшись, и короткое фырканье Гарри рассеивается по комнате и распадается на части, падает на кожу Луи и заставляет ее гудеть. - Поэтому тебя так долго не было? Искал своего Хедвига? Теперь кормишь меня тем, что она оставила и улетела?

Гарри закатывает глаза, но на губах по-прежнему играет улыбка, он подходит к серванту.

\- Давай выйдем наружу. Занятие подождет до следующего раза. Сегодня прекрасный день, - он открывает стеклянные двери шкафа и рассматривает чашки. 

Луи ничего не отвечает, наблюдая за мрачным небом и холодным дождем за окном. 

\- Эм.

\- Идеальная погода для пикника, - продолжает Гарри, достает две чашки и мягко закрывает двери. Он поворачивается и ожидающе смотрит на Луи. - Что скажешь?

\- Скажу, что ты сумасшедший, потому что снаружи пиздец холодно. И мокро. И мы можем умереть, если устроим там пикник, - отвечает Луи, все еще ощущая холодные капли на коже после его короткой прогулки до квартиры Гарри. Ну уж нет, он не собирается в конце ноября отправляться на пикник. И разве Гарри не относится к утонченным существам, любящим комфорт и тепло? 

Гарри вздыхает, закатывает глаза и берет со стола чашу с клубникой обратно в руки.

\- Не будь занудой.

\- Я не зануда! - возмущается Луи, Гарри предлагает ему небольшую красную чашку с рисунком воробья. 

\- Твоя любимая, да? - спрашивает он, Луи смотрит на объект и кивает, принимая чашку. 

\- Я не буду устраивать пикник вместе с тобой, - заключительно говорит Луи, крутит фарфор на трех пальцах. 

\- Будешь. Я люблю дождь. 

\- Смешно, потому что я - нет. Наверное, правильнее сказать, что я его ненавижу. Это вообще дождем нельзя назвать - скорее снег. Учитывая, что уже зима. 

Гарри даже не слушает его, уже выходит за дверь. 

\- Хей! Ты куда? - Луи устремляется за ним. 

\- К Зейну, - сразу же реагирует Гарри, голова высоко поднята.

\- Зачем?

\- Ради пикника. Хочу присутствие всех. 

\- Ты курил что-то? 

\- Конечно же нет, - легко отвечает Гарри, и разговор заканчивается, они поворачивают за угол к башне Зейна. 

Луи следует за Гарри, быстро поднимающимся по лестнице, он не понимает, что происходит, его мозг категорически отказывается принимать это как что-то нормальное, они доходят до двери Зейна, открывают ее и видят Зейна, Лиама и Найла, распластавшихся в различных позициях, на их лицах либо скука, либо истощение от стресса.

\- Мои дорогие! - напыщенно здоровается Гарри, разводя руки в знак приветствия. Луи закатывает глаза, наблюдая за ним. - Вы приглашены на пикник. Снаружи. Прямо сейчас. Возьмите свою чашку. 

Луи фыркает.

\- Ты правда считаешь, что кто-то согласит-

\- Не такая уж плохая идея, - прерывает Зейн, смотрит на них со своего места, окруженный книгами и тетрадями. 

Чего, блять?

Зейн поворачивается к Лиаму с вопросительным выражением лица - ждет его ответа. 

\- Отрицательный ответ, - автоматически отвечает Лиам, не отрываясь от бумаг, Луи облегченно вздыхает. - Знаешь, сколько всего мне еще нужно сделать? Я еще даже не начал заполнять программные бланки распределения, Зейн. Даже не начал, - настойчиво объясняет он, поднимая взгляд. 

\- Я за Пейна. Вы вообще были на улице? Там же ебаная Антарктида. Нет уж, я лучше здесь останусь, - поддерживает Найл - он с комфортом лежит в кресле и переписывается по телефону. 

Зейн закатывает глаза, Гарри надувает губы, и Луи мысленно двигается в победном танце. 

Внезапно Зейн встает, тянет Лиама за руки, пока он не оказывается в устойчивом стоячем положении. 

\- Давай, милый, тебе нужен свежий воздух. Будет весело. А оставшийся вечер, и, если понадобится, ночь, будем заполнять твои бланки, хорошо?

Лиам смотрит взглядом обиженного ребенка, глупо надувает губы, смотрит в умиротворяющие бассейны Зейна, которые кто-то может назвать 'глазами'. Луи буквально видит, как красный чертик на его плече заставляет его сдаться, в поражении опустить плечи и устало кивнуть. 

\- Ладно, - говорит Лиам и смотрит на Гарри. - Я иду. 

Гарри светится широчайшей улыбкой. 

\- А я нет, - бормочет Найл с кресла. 

\- Я куплю тебе стриптизерш, алкоголь и отмечу твои безупречные барабанные способности друзьям отца, - предлагает взятку Гарри нетерпеливым, настойчивым голосом. 

Найл резко встает.

\- Пикник так пикник. 

\- Блять, огромное спасибо, парни, - Луи вскидывает руки в воздух, парни начинают утепляться, надевая более теплую одежду - стильные свитера и кожаные ботинки. Он осматривает свое одеяние - бордовые узкие джинсы, белые конверсы и серую толстовку на молнии, сделанную, грубо говоря, не из самого толстого материала. Не то чтобы он одет не по погоде, но по сравнению с одеждой остальных - словно голый, честное слово. - Я умру от переохлаждения, - он поджимает губы и бросает на Гарри злой взгляд.

\- Чтобы этого не случилось, тебе нужно пить много чая, - объясняет Гарри, инструктор хренов, Луи с широко открытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом наблюдает, как парни начинают метаться по комнате, _реально_ заваривают чай в чайнички. 

Луи массажирует виски.

Пиздец, во что превратилась его жизнь?

***

Они вышли на улицу, покрапывает ледяной дождь (или, как сказал Найл "Это ледяной гигант писает"), и единственная причина, по которой Луи вытащил свою задницу на улицу - это лицо Гарри. Лицо Гарри, сияющее как елка в новогоднее время, Луи никогда не видел его таким раньше, поэтому самоотверженно терпит холод, якобы не понимая, что завтра может проснуться с не самым лучшим самочувствием. Потому что, блять, если Гарри наконец-то вернулся, его отец нашелся, и он кажется счастливым, то устроим гребаный пикник в разгар зимы. Почему нет. Даже сказать больше нечего. 

По крайней мере, Лиам взял с собой мяч для футбола. К ужасу Гарри. 

\- Мы же договаривались на пикник, - настаивает он со стоном, стоит в своем красном костюме, вертит в руках чашечку, розовый румянец облизывает щеки и кончик носа. 

Но все его игнорируют, делятся на две команды - Зейн и Лиам против Луи, Найла и Гарри - и начинают накидывать и пасовать мяч друг другу.

Они играют около часа, бегают, окутываются в серый холодный воздух, который насквозь мочит их свитера и пачкает обувь. Зимний холод бодрит, призывает замороженные конечности двигаться, и, если честно, Луи благодарен, что Гарри настоял на своем и вытащил их в такую погоду на улицу. Их кожа бледная, щеки раскрасневшиеся, они смеются, выдыхая теплый пар в морозный воздух, заполняют тишину лужайки перед университетом возгласами и криками, делают все ярче и смешнее, хлопают руками, шлепают по задницам, хвалят и насмехаются над навыками друг друга. Все идет хорошо: Лиам, как всегда, великолепен -- "Я в команде, ты же знаешь", - перед игрой сказал он, -- и Зейн, к неудивлению, хорошо умеет управлять мячом, Найл хорошо натренирован, и Луи, разумеется, не новичок в спорте, но Гарри... Ну. 

Один раз он пытался ударить по мячу и тут же запнулся, распластавшись по земле. 

\- Черт, - шипит он, сидя на траве, слегка покрытой инеем, рассматривает ладони и грязный костюм. Конечно же он надел костюм для 'пикника', несмотря на то, что был предупрежден об игре. Конечно же. 

\- В следующий раз повезет, Стайлс! - игриво кричит Найл, пробегая мимо на другую сторону газона к Зейну и Лиаму. 

Луи было хотел побежать за ним, но что-то завораживающе жалкое было в неуклюжей позе Гарри на земле, в его косолапо поставленных ногах, траве и грязи, покрывающей почти каждый дюйм костюма. Его надутые губы и расстроенное выражение лица, пока парень пытался встать, заставили Луи глубоко вздохнуть.

\- Хватайся, Кудряшка. Пока не примерз, - сказал он, предложив руку и не в состоянии скрыть улыбку. 

Гарри затормозил, посмотрел на него снизу вверх сердито-детским взглядом, его щеки горели то ли от холода, то ли от смущения, но он все же схватился за руку и неуверенно поднялся на ноги. 

\- Футбол глупый, - бормочет он и трет место, где находятся часы. Наклоняет голову и рассматривает ноги. 

\- Футбол веселый, - поправляет Луи. 

\- Я плохо играю, - хмурится Гарри и смотрит куда-то вдаль. - Всегда плохо играл. - Поднимает взгляд на Луи, тот задержал дыхание, замер, поставив руки на бедра, не обращая никакого внимания на шапку, которая вот-вот упадет с головы из-за пары резких движений. Гарри неуверенно тихо продолжает. - Мне никогда особо спорт не нравился. Мой отец хотел, чтобы я был в этом хорош, я думал, что... Я даже в школе... - он прерывается на каждом слове, ковыряет ботинками землю и с силой сжимает запястье. Наконец, он снова смотрит на Луи несчастным беспомощным взглядом. - Я абсолютно не понимаю, что делаю.

И Луи взрывается в смехе. Что заставляет губы Гарри совсем немного дернуться, а лицо расслабиться. 

\- Не смешно, - спорит он, но губы растягиваются, а Луи только и может, что смеяться, запрокинув голову назад и обвив руками живот. Гарри пытается сохранять угрюмый вид. 

\- Хей! Чуваки! Вы играете, нет? - внезапно кричит Лиам, напоминая о еще троих людях на поле. 

\- Да, да! Минуту! - наконец Луи подавляет смех и кричит в ответ. 

Взгляд Гарри возвращается обратно к земле. Он кусает губы. 

\- Знаешь, я могу научить тебя, - слегка улыбается Луи. 

Гарри поднимает голову. 

\- Может я не хочу, чтобы меня учили.

Луи пожимает плечами.

\- Тогда просто игнорируй меня. Я все равно научу. 

Гарри продолжает смотреть. 

Луи принимает это за зеленый свет. 

\- Окей, во-первых, твоя поза совершенно неправильная. Тебе нужно переместить свой вес, вот так, - Луи кладет свои руки на руки Гарри, и слегка тянет вперед, чтобы Гарри встал в соответствующую позу. 

Захваченный врасплох, Гарри смотрит на лицо Луи, не моргая, близко, Луи смотрит на их ноги, показывая, как нужно встать. Но Луи продолжает говорить, и его руки все еще ненавязчиво лежат на руках Гарри, тот следит за каждым движением, в глазах - что-то неопределимое, на лице беспокойство, спустя пару мгновений он резко отстраняется от Луи. Черты лица напряженные, сухие, холодные, он оглядывает горизонт и двор, на Луи не смотрит.

\- Я хочу поиграть в новую игру, - внезапно объявляет он, отходя от Луи, голос слегка дрожит.

Луи моргает. Что только что случилось? Он осматривает Гарри - ноги того словно дрожат, руки пытаются себя чем-то занять. 

\- Эм, в какую игру? - спрашивает он, не понимая, что еще говорить, подносит руки к бокам, пытаясь унять чувство жжения под кожей из-за внезапных перемен. До него смутно доходит, что остальные стоят далеко от них и нетерпеливо ждут. 

Но ответа он не получает, Гарри уже почти бежит через двор к парням.

\- Гарри! - кричит он, но тот не поворачивается, ускоряя шаг и целеустремленно куда-то двигаясь.

Пиздец, что случилось-то?

\- Куда это он? - спрашивает Лиам тут же, как Луи к ним подбегает. 

\- Он типа обиделся, потому что дерьмово играет в футбол? - предлагает Найл. 

Луи вздыхает, натягивая шапку на уши.

\- Я вообще не понял. Он просто... ушел. Сказал, что хочет сыграть во что-нибудь другое.

\- Прятки. 

Все поворачиваются к Зейну.

\- Прости? - Луи поднимает брови.

\- Он играет в прятки, - спокойной уточняет Зейн, кивая в сторону, куда отправился Гарри. - Хочет, чтобы мы его нашли. Он всегда так делает. 

Разумеется. Почему бы и нет. 

\- Блять, давайте просто найдем этого мудачилу и вернемся в тепло. Я ебать как замерз, - жалуется Найл, дергая за веревки капюшона. 

И они расходятся.

***

Гарри находится очень быстро. Вот только теперь Луи хочет, чтобы столько же времени ушло на их поиски, потому что прямо сейчас они прячутся как кучка испуганных кошкой мышек (потому что никто не может отказать Гарри Стайлсу, когда он смеется, холод облизывает его щеки, а в глазах блестит солнце, затеняющееся облаками), и Луи ужасно устал играть, потому что он неудобно устроился на дереве, задница неприятно покалывает от долгой неудобной позы, руки горят от соприкосновения с корой, по которой он нечаянно проехался руками. 

Да, сегодня Луи реализовал то, что вряд ли бы сделал на трезвую голову: в рекордные сроки забрался на дерево. Где-нибудь за это ему должны выдать значок. Но сейчас ему абсолютно похуй на значки, Гарри нигде не видно, и он не уверен, что его вообще ищут, Луи холодно, он хочет вернуться внутрь и набить живот горячим супом, адреналин, присутствующий в нем ранее, теперь сменился на глыбы льда, постепенно его поглощающие.

К счастью, внезапно, любопытная голова Гарри появляется почти под деревом, он осторожно шагает вперед, сощурив глаза, внимательно осматривает весь двор. 

Луи наблюдает за парнем сквозь голые ветки - тот бесцельно бродит вокруг, осматривает ствол дерева и, походу, собирается идти дальше.

Ну уж нет. Луи хочет, чтобы его нашли. Здесь холодно. 

Он шумно кашляет.

Гарри делает резкий круг.

\- Я тебя слышал! - поглощенный игрой, почти кричит он, глаза пристально рассматривают лужайку, слепо ищут источник звука и даже не догадываются посмотреть наверх. 

Луи громко вздыхает, выдыхая все свои страдания. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что просто ужасно играешь в эту игру? - говорит он, одной ногой свисая с ветки и слегка покачивая. 

Гарри резко поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. 

\- Ты что там делаешь? - удивленно спрашивает он. 

\- Без понятия, - улыбается Луи, слегка двигаясь от некомфортного сидения. - Но хуже то, что я без понятия, как слезть. - Он смотрит вниз -- не так уж высоко -- перекидывает другую ногу, приподнимается на руках и слегка пересаживается ближе к стволу. 

\- Я не думал, что ты любитель деревьев, - говорит Гарри, наблюдая за неуверенными действиями Луи. 

\- Правильно думал, - он цепляется рукой за ветку, слегка тянется вниз, ноги предательски дрожат. Настал его смертный день.

\- Ты любитель футбола, - Гарри внимательно следит за каждым действием. 

\- Не самый ярый, так скажем, - он обхватывает ствол, готовый прыгнуть. Неловко шлепается вниз, едва не падает на землю, фиксирует тело в самой нелепой и странной позе. 

Блять, он ненавидит деревья. 

После того, как он устанавливает баланс и убеждается, что прочно стоит на ногах, он замечает, что две ладони держат его по обе стороны талии. Руки держат нежно, едва касаясь, и они... принадлежат Гарри. Гарри Стайлсу. 

Луи смотрит на руки и плавно переходит на лицо - находящееся очень близко к нему; видимо, Гарри хотел поймать Луи, когда тот прыгал - смотрит на тонкие черты лица и большие глаза, внутри которых бушует шторм и оставляет все таким же неясным, как и небо над головой, вместо крови по венам текут разбуянившиеся эмоции, замерзшее тело непривычно льнет к теплым касаниям, дисгармонируя с этическими соображениями Луи.

Но Гарри убирает свои руки и плавно отступает назад, на лице маска спокойствия. Он молчит, в глазах шумят тучи, заполняющие почти все пространство. 

\- Спасибо, друг, - словно придушенно говорит Луи, он чувствует, что улыбается, щеки напрягаются от улыбки без его контроля. Он хочет пошутить о рукоприкладстве или убедить, что не нуждается ни в чьей помощи, но просто продолжает улыбаться и смотреть на Гарри в красном костюме, испачканном травой и грязью, насквозь пропитанном дождем и прилипающем к телу. Его кожа призрачно-бледная, почти сливается с белой тоскливой атмосферой, на шее видны венки, а в кудрях за левым ухом запутался желтый сухой листок. 

Он выглядит как осень. 

Луи рефлекторно протягивает руку и мягко вытягивает листок, стараясь не потянуть ни один волосок, Гарри внимательно наблюдает за его рукой, но позволяет дотронуться, слегка недоверчиво смотрит. 

Луи показывает ему листок.

\- Листок, - без надобности объясняет он глупым голосом. Его кожа покрывается мурашками. Кажется, что в горле тоже все покрывается мурашками. 

Гарри продолжает резать его взглядом. 

А потом внезапно Гарри берет из рук Луи лист и бросает его в воздух, подкидывая, на его лице появляется развязная полуулыбка, стирающая странную атмосферу, неловкость и уныние.

Оба смотрят как лист лениво кружится и падает на сырую посеревшую землю, маскируя себя под грязь. 

\- Персефона вернулась к Аиду.

Луи не ожидал этого, он с глупым выражением лица смотрит на Гарри, поднимая брови.

\- Что? 

Гарри поворачивается к нему, мокрые ресницы спутались и собрались в темные клочки. 

\- Упал последний лист, - объясняет он, указывая на землю. - Деметра плачет, потому что ее дочь вернулась в подземный мир. 

Луи продолжает смотреть.

Но Гарри, кажется, не замечает вопросительного взгляда, продолжает говорить в медленной томной манере, взглядом словно в другом мечтательном мире. 

\- Деметра - богиня плодородия и покровительница земледелия. Погода отражает ее чувства. - Гарри смотрит на серое небо с перистыми белыми облаками, жмурится от света и осадков. - Поэтому сейчас все серое и мертвое. Она грустит, потому что ей одиноко. Она скучает по своей дочери. 

Луи наблюдает за ним и его губами, формирующими слова из воспоминаний. 

\- А холодно? Потому что она несчастна? - подхватывает Луи, взгляд мечется по лицу Гарри.

Тот кивает, по-прежнему уставившись в небо. 

Луи не может объяснить, почему, но в его животе начинает колоть. Он не знает, связано ли это с Гарри - ведь он счастливее чем когда-либо - но что-то забирается под кожу неуверенным чувством неправильности, недосказанности.

Луи сжимает губы, наклоняется за листком и поднимает его.

Гарри опускает голову.

\- Что ты делаешь? 

\- Заберу себе. 

\- Зачем? - испуганно спрашивает он.

\- Когда Деметра будет скучать по Персефоне, я буду показывать ей этот листок, - объясняет он так, будто разговор логичный. Но Гарри не смеется и не закатывает глаза, Луи тоже этого не делает. 

\- Разве она не будет от этого грустить? - интересуется он с детской наивностью и любопытством. 

Луи пожимает плечами.

\- Не думаю. Это будет для нее как напоминание о том, что Персефона рано или поздно вернется.

И затем Гарри улыбается, светится настолько, что хватило бы для всей вселенной и заставило бы Луи забыть, что такое солнце и как оно выглядит. Его улыбка завораживает. 

\- Ребята! Мои яйца уже отмерзли! - неожиданно кричит Найл и подпрыгивает к ним, мокрый, тяжело дышит, на голове полный беспорядок. 

\- Мы че, до сих пор играем в эту ебаную игру, или кто-то из вас отморозил себе все мозги и забыл сказать, что его нашли?

Гарри и Луи смотрят друг на друга. 

\- Так и думал. Пойдем уже! Остальные ждут. 

Последний раз посмотрев друг на друга, они идут в квартиру Зейна.

 

Остаток дня наполнен хорошим настроением.

Время от времени они что-то учат или пишут - или, скорее, Лиам что-то учит или пишет - развалившись на диване или креслах в теплой сухой одежде, уютно облегающей их тела. Гарри зажигает ароматические свечки ( "Разумеется, с ароматом клубники. Любой другой запах сводит меня с ума." - объясняет он всем присутствующим), Зейн выдыхает сигаретный дым и рисует черным маркером маленькие картинки на коже других парней. На маленьких столиках тарелки с едой, на диване приставки, в воздухе - шутки, разбавленные смехом; смеются не столько от шуток, сколько от хохотаний друг друга, все так по-домашнему, так замечательно. 

Луи счастлив. 

Счастлив и стоит возле камина Зейна и пытается пригладить свои растрепанные волосы - сняв, наконец, с головы тусклую шапку, пахнущую травой и потом - когда к нему, внезапно, неторопливо подходит Гарри с чашкой чая в руках, одетый в бордовый джемпер и темно-коричневые штаны. Которые не должны, по идее, сочетаться, но на нем они сочетаются. 

\- Луи Томлинсон, - здоровается он и делает глоток чая, наблюдая за движениями Луи в зеркале. - Наконец-то решил уделить внимание своим волосам?

\- Мне кажется, все как раз наоборот, - бормочет Луи, приглаживая несдающийся клочок волос. - Они решили уделить внимание мне.

Гарри ухмыляется, продолжая смотреть. Его взгляд спокоен и внимателен, и Луи старается продолжать то, чем он занимался, а не пытаться посмотреть в его глаза через зеркало. Даже если хочет сделать именно это. Даже если он уже чувствует довольную улыбку, расплывающуюся на его лице просто из-за того факта, что Гарри специально подошел к нему. Словно они всегда так делают.

Словно они друзья. 

\- Я завтра устраиваю вечеринку, - внезапно говорит он, его губы соответствуют джемперу - такие же большие и красные. - В честь конца семестра, разумеется. 

\- Разумеется.

\- Тебе разрешено прийти. 

\- Оу, разрешено? Правда? - повторяет Луи, поднимая брови и поворачиваясь к кривящему в улыбке губы Гарри. - Смешно то, как ты это сказал. Как будто есть разница, буду я там или нет.

Гарри закатывает глаза и встряхивает головой, но губы дергаются в улыбке еще сильнее. 

\- Ты же знаешь, я не особо подчиняюсь, когда мне указывают, - напоминает Луи с ухмылкой и возвращается к зеркалу.

\- Да. Знаю.

Остаток дня наполнен хорошим настроением.

***

В конце концов, Найл, Луи и Гарри собираются и покидают квартиру Зейна.

Найл идет между Гарри и Луи, держит их за руки и прыгает как с шилом в одном месте (он что-то выпил, пока никто не видел?), и Гарри слегка улыбается, идет за Найлом, тянущем его за руку, пока Луи посматривает на него и громко и язвительно шутит, пытаясь отвлечь себя и не смотреть. 

Внезапно Найл рвется вперед и бежит на всей скорости, щелкая каблуками - вот сейчас он как никогда похож на лепрекона. 

\- Блять, ты ходячий стереотип! - кричит Луи, и Гарри по-настоящему смеется. Луи останавливается, поворачивается, опускает руки, которые только что прикладывал ко рту и использовал в качестве рупора, и пораженно на него смотрит.

Смех? От Гарри? Что? Найл и Луи подсыпал галлюциногенов? 

Он смотрит на Гарри, пока тот с нежностью, забавой или даже с восторгом смотрит на Найла. Что заставляет Луи улыбнуться и тоже повернуть голову в сторону Найла - тот бегает кругами по мощенной тропинке. 

\- Я, наверное, должен догнать этого маленького придурка, - размышляет Луи, снова смотрит на до сих пор улыбающегося Гарри. 

\- Наверное, - кивает он. 

\- Но, эм, увидимся завтра, да? - спрашивает Луи, прочищая горло для вида безразличия и убирая волосы со лба. 

\- Да, - рассеянно говорит Гарри. - Да, встретимся в моей квартире в пять, как обычно.

\- Значит, в шесть, да? - дразнит Луи.

Гарри ухмыляется, взглядом уставившись на вдалеке бегающего Найла.

Атмосфера достаточно спокойная, небо достаточно звездное, и крики Найла и сумасшедшие выходки достаточно комичные, чтобы продолжать разговор в менее-чем-серьезной модальности. Луи прочищает горло, трет нижнюю часть шеи и продолжает:

\- Что ты, э, делаешь завтра днем? Ну, до наших занятий? - спрашивает он, кусает губу и поправляет шапку. 

Гарри в замешательстве на него смотрит, слегка нахмурив брови.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Днем? Я не знаю точно, - расспрашивает он. - А что?

\- Ну, не знаю. Найл, наверное, будет, ну, ты понимаешь, Найлом. Весь день играть на барабанах и чем-нибудь еще. Курить. Пить. Кричать. Смеяться. Дрочить. - Гарри смеется снова, кратко и рвано, он прерывает себя, на мгновение смотрит вниз и вновь на Луи, улыбающегося в ответ. Мимо пробегает мысль, что он вполне может привыкнуть к такому Гарри. - И, эм, я думаю, что тогда наша схема сработала. Не причиню ли я много неудобств, если завтра ты опять меня примешь? Только на пару часов, мне нужно сделать кое-какие задания и переписать пару конспектов. Я принесу с собой ягодное вино, если ты все еще это любишь. 

\- Думаю, с ягодами покончено, - жмурясь, отвечает Гарри. 

\- О, круто. Это ведь все же летние фрукты? Тебе нужно что-то более зимнее, что-то, подходящее сезону. 

Гарри поднимает брови.

\- Что же?

\- Я... не знаю. Что-нибудь уютное. 

Гарри вздыхает и взглядывает на небо.

\- Я не выбираю свои интересы, Луи, они выбирают меня.

И может потому что день хороший, а может из-за тона, которым Гарри говорит его имя, но Луи кажется, что, может, Гарри действительно слегка очаровательный, когда он не плюется отрепетированными строками или словами мнимого удовольствия. Может, он действительно немного милый. И, может, в нем гораздо больше подлинной жизни, чем думал Луи. Жизни, которую просто нужно заметить, позаботиться, обратить внимание. И, может, настоящий Гарри не так далеко, не затерялся в темных потемках собственного сознания. 

Или, может, он был потерян, но теперь его что-то вытащило на свободу.

\- Кто знает, возможно, я смогу убедить их, и они тебя полюбят. Я очень влиятельный человек, - улыбается Луи.

Взгляд Гарри возвращается к Луи.

\- Возможно. Тогда до завтра, Томлинсон. 

\- Приду с утра пораньше, Стайлс. 

Они обмениваются прощальными кивками - Луи улыбается, Гарри смотрит на ночное небо - и Луи идет в сторону, где недавно был Найл, но уже исчез из зоны видимости. 

Он останавливается, поворачивается, смотрит на Гарри, чьи руки в карманах длинного черного пальто, а глаза устремлены в небеса. 

\- Приятно видеть тебя улыбающимся, Кудряшка. Почти пугающе и незнакомо, если честно -- как если бы тебе понравились ножки шимпанзе -- Гарри снова смеется, громко, резко и коротко, - но приятно. 

Гарри не отвечает, медленно качает в ответ головой, закусывает в улыбке губы и поворачивается в сторону своего дома, длинные ноги уносят его в ночь.


	23. XXII

\- Ты нахуя так рано встал? 

Луи опешил от вопроса, он вышел из своей комнаты полностью одетый (по случаю первого декабря он решил надеть толстый свитер) и застыл, когда увидел Найла, наполовину одетого в одежду для гольфа, курящего сигару и наливающего себе что-то, что Луи бы хотелось считать виноградным соком. 

\- А ты? - наперекор спросил он, осматривая пространство в надежде найти свою обувь и игнорируя вопрос Найла. Потому что он не хочет признаваться, что планировал этот день с той минуты, как вчера вечером пришел домой, и он определенно не хочет говорить о своих планах - зайти в ближайшее кафе и взять Гарри кофе. 

И уж точно не будет обращать внимания на тот факт, что сейчас всего лишь восемь, а он решительно настроен прийти к Гарри в течение часа. И это не дурной тон. И не навязчивость. По крайней мере, в этом уверен Луи, а свое мнение ему только и нужно. 

\- Я и не ложился, - ухмыляется Найл, выпивая стакан красного чтобытамнибыло. 

\- Почему?

Он пожимает плечами, вновь наполняя бокал.

\- Я уехал только после того, как ты лег спать. 

\- Снова? Ты вообще когда-нибудь учебник держал в руках? Просто интересно, - спрашивает Луи, бросая укорительный взгляд, засовывает, одну за другой, ноги в кеды и бегает взглядом по комнате в поисках жакета и шарфа. 

\- Думаю, да, - не реагирует на издевку Найл, вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки и издает тихий звук отрыжки. - Пойдем позавтракаем. Я голодный, - говорит он решительным тоном, смотря на свои часы слегка красными глазами. 

\- Не могу, - Луи просовывает руки через рукава жакета - который, каким-то мистическим образом, оказался за диваном - и избегает настойчивого взгляда Найла. - Мне-эм-мне нужно заниматься.

\- В половину девятого, - невозмутимо сообщает Найл. - Серьезно?

Черт.

Луи прочищает горло, накидывает на шею шарф.

\- Да.

Найл наблюдает за ним, стучит по столу пальцами, его волосы слегка засалены и взъерошены - видимо, он часто пропускал их через пальцы. Щеки раскрасневшиеся, глаза стеклянные, смотрят со скукой на Луи. 

\- Нет, - после молчания легко отвечает он, все еще наблюдая за Луи. - Сначала еда. Не хочу завтракать в одиночку. 

Луи глубоко вздыхает, издает полный страдания вздох, и с серьезным выражением лица смотрит в глаза Найла.

\- Ирландец, я серьезно. Мне нужно заниматься.

\- Но ты идешь не заниматься. 

\- И с чего же ты так решил? 

\- Потому что ради занятий ты не встаешь так рано. Ты спишь до последнего, тем более, сегодня я не притрагивался к пианино. 

Луи резко поворачивается и сужает глаза.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что все это время знал, что твое гребаное пианино меня будило? И все равно продолжал играть? 

Найл гордо улыбается.

\- Я не буду отвечать на вопрос. 

Луи закатывает глаза и идет к двери с твердым намерением игнорировать Найла и начать свой день, думая лишь об одном: осенний латте. 

\- Я видел, как много ты вчера разговаривал с Гарри. Даже перед тем, как пойти домой, - внезапно говорит Найл, он все еще стоит у стола, впивается в Луи любопытным взглядом.

Черт. Он что, не может просто забыть?

\- Ты имеешь в виду тогда, когда ты убежал от меня и бегал как шизанутый? - спрашивает Луи, неохотно останавливается и поворачивается лицом к Найлу, руки в карманах, сумка своим весом давит на плечо. 

\- Ага, - улыбается Найл. Глаза блестят. - Могу я предположить, что ты идешь в его квартиру?

\- Нет, - быстро отвечает Луи и отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как распаляются щеки. 

\- И где же ты тогда будешь заниматься? Библиотека по субботам открывается в десять. 

Блять, точно. 

\- Я пойду в старбакс. Возьму что-нибудь из серии Рождественского Сезона, - говорит правду Луи, а потом откровенно лжет: - Я, наверное, там и останусь.

\- Старбакс, говоришь? - интересуется Найл, поднимая брови. - Прекрасно. Сам тоже куплю что-нибудь. Я с тобой. 

\- Нет! - слишком резко говорит Луи, он понятия не имеет, как будет объяснять Найлу два стакана кофе. - Ты будешь меня отвлекать.

Найл осматривает его снизу доверху спокойным, довольным, немного страдающим с похмелья взглядом, встряхивает головой и зевает.

\- А, пофиг. Увидимся, когда вернешься. Если ты вообще вернешься. 

\- Конечно, вернусь.

Он кивает, Луи пытается уйти раньше, чем Найл ляпнет что-нибудь еще. 

\- Передай Гарри привет, - кричит он, и дверь после Луи захлопывается.

***

Он едва удерживает тяжелую дверь открытой, заходя к Гарри с обеими занятыми подставкой для стаканчиков кофе руками. Он взял оба вида - латте эгг-ног и имбирный пряник - воздух на улице свежий, слегка пахнет дымом и холодом, запах цепляется за одежду и кожу даже тогда, когда он заходит в квартиру, теплую пустую мягко освещенную квартиру.

Пустую.

Луи привык к местонахождению Гарри, поэтому тишина его не тревожит, он машинально идет в спальню, дверь в которую слегка приоткрыта, и слышен счастливый звук пианино. 

Луи чувствует, как на его губах появляется улыбка. 

\- Я купил подааарки! - практически пропевает он, врываясь через дверь и держа над головой кофе как Симбу, Гарри вздрагивает, пальцы исчезают с клавиш, и он резко поворачивается. 

Его глаза сразу же встречаются с глазами Луи, синяки под ними - явный показатель неспокойной ночи, но взгляд такой же спокойный и оживленный, как вчера, уголки губ слегка приподняты. Белый свитер, сделанный словно из паутины, открывает плечи, свисает тонкими прядями на бедра, черные сапоги на каблуке обволакивают ступни, покоящиеся на педалях пианино. Волосы растрепаны в искусном беспорядке - растрепана и его душа, следует напомнить себе - распушены на макушке в большие завитки, шелковые кудри падают на лицо, цепляются за ресницы, щекочут щеки. 

Если он и удивлен присутствием Луи - все же тот не предупреждал, когда именно появится - то не показывает этого, на его лице сдержанность, спокойствие и легкий оттенок улыбки. 

Улыбки, причиной которой стал Луи.

Просто потому что Гарри увидел его.

Его.

Наверное, этот факт не должен вызывать такие противоречивые чувства, но что есть, то есть.

\- Привет, - тихо здоровается Гарри и смотрит на картонную подставку в руках Луи, улыбка становится шире. - Что это?

\- Подарки, - повторяет Луи, наблюдая, как губы Гарри меняют форму, усталые глаза напрягаются. - Ты же сказал, что с ягодами покончено, да? 

Гарри кивает, возвращая взгляд к Луи, на губах играет осторожная улыбка. Утреннее солнце пробивается сквозь окна, пробуждает и разжигает свет на поверхности пианино, нежно пробегает по волосам, бледным рукам. Некоторые лучики достают до глаз. 

\- Поэтому я подумал, что кофе со вкусом Рождества может быть твоим новым фетишем, - продолжил Луи, улыбаясь, полный энергии и взбудораженного чувства чего-то хорошего, наступающего на пятки. И он не мог понять, почему. - Так что, попробуй их и скажи, что думаешь. Давай обсудим. Давай устроим мозговой штурм и решим, что лучше. Нужно же с чего-то начинать, да? 

Гарри непонимающе моргает, улыбка постепенно угасает. 

\- Моим новым фетишем? Ты принес их для меня?

\- Да.

\- Оба?

\- Снова да. 

Гарри хмурит брови, осматривает Луи.

\- Тебе нужно с чем-то помочь или...?

Луи вздыхает, трясет головой, подходит к Гарри и с шлепком садится на скамью. Гарри вздрагивает и слегка отодвигается, с настороженностью смотрит на Луи. 

\- Господи, Кудряшка. У меня нет никаких скрытых намерений. Никогда не думал, что, может, мне просто хочется благотворно повлиять на тебя? После всех твоих странных одержимостей - клубника в ноябре? ты издеваешься? - ты не можешь винить меня за искреннее желание помочь пропащей душе. Поэтому я сижу перед тобой и предлагаю тебе протестировать объекты, которые изменят твою жизнь. 

\- Изменят мою жизнь, говоришь? - теперь ухмыляется Гарри, расслабив плечи и положив руки обратно на клавиши, возобновляя наигрывание мелодии. 

\- Да, сэр. Попробуйте, - Луи протягивает Гарри подставку из-под кофе и ожидающе на него смотрит. 

Непосредственно после слов Луи Гарри растягивает губы в широкой улыбке, обнажая зубы, настолько широкой, будто губы сейчас порвутся - выглядит больно, в груди Луи, в принципе, чувствуется так же. Она словно сжимает его жизненно важные органы и пытается стереть их в порошок. Гарри поворачивается к нему, прижимает ладони к глазам, губы изогнуты в улыбке. 

Брови Луи поднимаются вверх. 

Что за херню творит Гарри?

\- Эм, зачем ты закрываешь глаза? - интересуется Луи, по-прежнему держит два стаканчика, пытается объяснить ситуацию хотя бы самому себе. 

\- Это дегустация. Не следует видеть то, что пробуешь, - медленно объясняет Гарри, и без того не особо внятные слова закручиваются в улыбке, он сидит с ладонями, прижатыми к глазам, широкие рукава джемпера сползли по худым запястьям вниз.

Луи продолжает смотреть.

\- Ты понимаешь, что стаканы одинаковые? И ты не знаешь, где что находится. А значит, технически, все равно их не видишь. 

\- На них этикетки. С детальным описанием, - объясняет Гарри, Луи смотрит на едва видимые стикеры на кофе, на которых написано 'Латте. Имбирь.' и 'Латте. Эгг-Ног.'. Хотя, правильней было бы сказать "нацарапано", потому что почерк очень неразборчивый. Но у каждого свои заморочки. 

\- Окей, - говорит он и пытается не улыбаться из-за манеры поведения и детской позы, в которой сидит Гарри, подносит правой рукой один из стаканов к ожидающе приоткрытым губам. Все идет гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. 

Он медленно наклоняет стакан вперед, голова Гарри слегка опрокидывается назад, он делает крошечный глоток. И сразу же кривится. 

\- Нет, - только и говорит Гарри и поворачивается влево.

\- Хорошо, - смеется Луи, поднося к его губам другой стакан.

Гарри громко отпивает и удовлетворенно, но слабо улыбается.

\- Гораздо лучше, - он раскатывает вкус на языке и опускает руки, большими зелеными глазами смотрит то на один стакан, то на другой.

\- Ну, достаточно вкусно для фетиша? - спрашивает Луи, Гарри берет из его рук оба стакана и рассматривает ближе. 

Он кивает, читая этикетки. 

\- Думаю, да, - рассеянно отвечает он и тыкает в латте с имбирем. Поднимает голову и смотрит на Луи. - Вот этот отвратителен, - комментирует он. 

Луи пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю, я бы так не сказал. Это, конечно, не мое, но кому-то же нравится.

\- Нет, он правда отвратительный, - он смотрит вниз на объект разговора. - Я ему сочувствую. 

Брови Луи поднимаются.

\- ... Ты сочувствуешь латте?

\- Да. Немного. 

\- И почему же?

Гарри снова поднимает голову, он выглядит необъяснимо маленьким, истощенным, обессилено невинным из-за своих широко открытых глаз, растрепанных волос и высеченных из рубина губ.

\- Потому что он не такой вкусный, как остальные. И его, скорее всего, быстро забывают. 

Луи улыбается, не зная, что сказать, пытаясь показать, что вовсе не очарован его словами, Гарри возвращает латте со вкусом эгг-ног Луи и сильно сжимает стакан с имбирным кофе.

\- Имбирь - мой новый фетиш, - внезапно объявляет он, снимает крышку и смотрит на пенистую янтарную жидкость. 

По-другому и быть не могло. 

\- Дай угадаю. Потому что тебе не нравится вкус, и ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за то, что он тебе не нравится? - интересуется Луи, искренне потрясенный - нормальные люди о таком не разговаривают. Как вообще работает мозг Гарри Стайлса? Почему он работает так заразительно странно? 

\- Потому что я понимаю, что не обязательно быть идеальным, чтобы тебя любили, - поправляет Гарри, поднимает взгляд, на лице спокойная решительность, Луи задумывается, употреблял ли он сам когда-нибудь в собственной жизни свои же цитаты, взятые с собственной головы, а не снятые с чужого языка. Он почти чувствует увядающую уверенность. 

И снова.

\- Я знаю это чувство, - говорит Луи, крутя в руке стакан кофе. 

В какой-то момент их взгляды встречаются, они смотрят друг на друга, одновременно тихо и громко, спокойно и бурно, Гарри первый не выдерживает натиска и опускает голову, начинает рассматривать поддон своего стакана. Луи смотрит на свой. 

\- Окей, тогда, - тишина прерывается, Гарри слушает его голос, проводит пальцами по краям стаканчика. - Моим фетишем будет эгг-ног. 

Гарри сразу же поднимает голову.

\- Твоим фетишем?

\- Да. Моим. Думаю, школа достаточно большая и сможет выдержать две одержимые персоны, - улыбается Луи и отпивает кофе. 

Гарри следит за движением и хмурит брови.

\- Не уверен.

\- Конечно, сможет. А теперь. Время заниматься! - пропевает Луи и кладет сумку на скамейку, игнорируя взгляд Гарри. Он не открывает сумку и даже не думает об этом. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда у него есть еще целый стакан кофе. И не тогда, когда не наступило даже девяти. 

Черт, зачем он так рано пришел, напомните?

\- Ты не сядешь в свое кресло? - спрашивает Гарри, смотрит на сумку и Луи, занимающих почти все пространство, оставляя его практически сидеть на краю.

На лице Луи появляется улыбка ("твое кресло"), - он трясет головой, хрустит костяшками пальцев и нажимает на клавиши.

\- Я люблю пианино. И люблю их скамейки.

\- Правда? 

\- Нет, - почти сразу передумывает Луи. - Я их ненавижу. Но хочу посмотреть, как ты играешь.

Брови Гарри поднимаются, но лицо остается нечитаемым, он начинает наигрывать мелодию.

\- Ты и весь остальной мир, - говорит он, пальцами набирая темп. 

\- В смысле? - Луи наблюдает за быстрыми и в то же время плавными движениями рук. 

\- Я великолепный пианист, - ехидно ухмыляется Гарри. - Я прекрасно управляю своими руками.

\- Ты придурок, - без энтузиазма отвечает Луи. - Полный придурок.

\- Хей.

\- Что? Ты это заслужил, - Гарри кидает на него взгляд, но продолжает играть, Луи теряется в движении его пальцев. - И не думай, что я буду просить тебя научить меня играть. Найл пытался, и мы ни на йоту не сдвинулись с места. 

\- Даже если бы ты попросил, я бы не стал. Я не учу.

\- То же самое ты сказал, прежде чем стать моим репетитором. И смотри, где ты сейчас. 

\- Заткнись.

\- Спасибо, Кудряшка. Тебе тоже хорошего дня. 

Гарри закатывает глаза, но смеется. 

Луи запоминает этот звук.

***

В течение последнего часа Гарри учит Луи играть. И все идет гораздо лучше, чем Луи ожидал.

Гарри удивительно терпеливый, его длинные пальцы спокойно находят нужные клавиши, тщательно объясняют Луи каждый аккорд, медленно описывают каждый звук и значение ноты, его голос слушать гораздо увлекательнее, чем голос Найла, длинные тянущиеся слоги, глубокий насыщенный тон, почти затерявшийся среди нот. Он тихо сидит, пристально, можно даже сказать с любопытством, смотрит, и Луи задает вопросы, неуверенно нажимает на клавиши, заставляя пианино издавать дрожащую мелодию, время от времени поглядывает на Гарри, чтобы увидеть в глазах знак одобрения. 

В целом, приятный опыт, заставляющий Луи улыбаться и смеяться, когда Гарри в ужасе широко открывает глаза из-за особо отвратительного звука, который Луи умудряется выдать из инструмента. 

\- Я, оказывается, что-то помню, - азартно восклицает Луи, солнечно улыбаясь Гарри, и улыбка того становится шире, пока он наблюдает за движениями рук Луи на пианино.

\- Ты не так уж ужасен, - сообщает он, и Луи, из-за тона, которым сказано, не может сделать ничего, кроме как посмеяться и хлопнуть его по рукам, играющим рядом. 

Его взгляд вновь падает на чернила, выведенные на месте, где Гарри носит часы - на протяжении всего урока он постоянно замечал черную надпись, и с каждым разом его любопытность возрастала. Зачем делать татуировку там, где всегда будешь носить часы? Что там написано? Почему он ее закрывает?

На эти вопросы Луи никогда не искал ответов, но сейчас они ему очень нужны. 

Он играет еще несколько неполных частей колыбельной, а после, Луи, окончательно поддавшийся искушению, постукивает по инкрустированному корпусу часов указательным пальцем. 

\- Что говорит татуировка? - напрямую спрашивает он, глядя на Гарри, прижимает щеку к собственному плечу и пытается выявить реакцию.

Которая, конечно же, напоминает оленя посередине дороги, увидевшего огни машины.

\- Ничего, - сразу отвечает Гарри и убирает руку, лицо становится серьезным, совершенно безэмоциональным, пианино замолкает, аккорды отдаются эхом в погрузившейся в молчание комнате. 

Луи наклоняет голову, с любопытностью и пытливостью изучает профиль Гарри, тот смотрит на клавиши, черты лица, заостренные из-за истощения, становятся, почему-то, еще более выразительными.

\- Все нормально. Я не буду осуждать тебя, - успокаивает Луи, переплетая свои ноги в лодыжках. 

На лице Гарри появляется слабая ухмылка.

\- Ты всегда меня осуждаешь, - бормочет он. 

\- Только тогда, когда осуждение заслужено, - беззастенчиво защищается Луи. - Но, вопреки распространенному мнению, я не раню твои чувства намеренно. Я не злой. 

Гарри скользит подушечками пальцев по клавишам, наклоняя голову, кудри следуют за движением головы.

\- Я знаю, - шепчет он.

Каких-то два простых слова заставляют сердце воодушевленно сжаться. Его улыбка, наверное, становится шире, но он не в состоянии почувствовать это, голову странно ведет, мысли путаются, и он касается своим плечом плеча Гарри, пытается посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Слушай, я не хочу совать свой нос туда, куда не нужно. И ты никогда не должен думать, что обязан мне все рассказывать. Даже если я очень этого хочу. И меня это сводит с ума, как кота - валерьянка. - Он улыбается, потому что Гарри издает смешок. - Но, просто знай, ты не должен чувствовать себя странно или неловко. Не со мной. 

Так хорошо говорить эти слова, говорить то, что долго сидело в волокнах твоей кожи и неумолимо давило - эти мысли никогда не обращались в слова, они лишь безлично и безымянно сидели внутри него. Но теперь он выстраивает их в предложения и выпускает их наружу... Он чувствует, что сделал что-то важное, выполнил какую-то миссию, сделал еще шаг к чему-то великому. Даже если для Гарри слова ничего не значат, для Луи они значат хотя бы то, что он показал ему свою заботу, пусть и окольными путями.

Он потерялся в новообретенных чувствах выполненного долга и самоудовлетворения и даже не заметил молчаливые движения Гарри.

Он снимает свои часы.

Без малейшего намека на сомнения.

С поникшей головой он осторожно расстегивает пряжку на кожаном ремешке и стаскивает часы с запястья, выглядящего маленьким и голым без веса бриллиантов и тяжелого присутствия богатства. 

На запястье жирным шрифтом заглавными буквами слова _**'I CAN’T CHANGE'**_. И они не такие изобличающие и кричащие, как Луи думал. 

Он поднимает взгляд на Гарри, нейтрально смотрящего на слова и совсем слегка в направлении Луи.

\- Я пытаюсь понять, это обнадеживающее сообщение или нет, - вслух размышляет Луи.

\- Я тоже. 

Слова впиваются в кожу Луи. Оба сидят так какое-то время: Луи пытается расшифровать смысл, понять, взять на себя необъяснимый вес, пока Гарри тихо и почти спокойно смотрит, не двигая ни одним мускулом.

\- Не скрывай ее, - говорит Луи после молчания, чувствуя себя странно невесомо, но он сказал именно то, что хотел, наполнил слова всеми возможными чувствами.

\- Мне нужно. Мой... - Гарри резко останавливается, неожиданно обрывается, видимо, думает, сказать или нет, осторожно продолжает. - Моему отцу не нравится. 

Луи чувствует вспышку гнева, горение под кожей, в венах, чувствует необходимость противодействовать призрачным намекам, дрожащим в словах Гарри.

\- Мне нравится. 

Гарри поднимает голову, глаза насыщены сильной эмоцией, еще слишком незнакомой и чужой, неподдающейся определению, и Луи видит, как Гарри пытается скрыть ее, удержать на расстоянии - но не может. 

\- Спасибо, - искренне говорит он, но голос увядающий, мягкий, словно эхо пробежало по комнате и исчезло - так же как и звуки пианино, малейшие частицы которых, кажется, все еще звенят в комнате. И нет улыбки, смеха, приятной шутки, кажется, словно этот момент - самый теплый момент между Луи и Гарри, согревающий все внутренности тягучей патокой признательности, заполняющей все пустые места в грудной клетке и трещины в едва залатанных костях.

\- Не за что, Кудряшка, - улыбается он.

Они сидят в тишине на скамейке, сумка Луи не тронута, запястье Гарри прижато к его колену. 

Луи безмолвно достает из кармана ручку. Эта татуировка, по каким-то причинам, очень важна для Гарри, очень важна, и Луи чувствует, как отчаянно желает Гарри, чтобы она таковой не являлась. Так не должно быть. И даже если он ничего не знает о значении татуировки, не имеет ни малейшей зацепки, чтобы сделать хоть какие-то выводы, он чувствует - момент слишком личный, слишком значительный, его нельзя игнорировать. Поэтому он молча пишет то же самое на внутренней стороне своего запястья. 

\- Вот, - говорит он, чувствуя на себе взгляд Гарри. - Теперь никто из нас не может измениться. - Он слегка улыбается и смотрит на Гарри. Его лицо невозможно прочесть. 

Тишина, что следует после, длинная и мучительная. Гарри не двигается, Луи сидит, гадая, поступил ли он продуманно. Это было слишком бестактно? Навязчиво? Слишком?

Но Гарри, наконец, смягчается, мягко улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть приподнимая уголки губ, рассматривает запястье Луи, прежде чем почти застенчиво поднести собственное запястье к его руке, надпись с надписью, Луи ладонью вверх, Гарри - ладонью вниз. _Так и хочется наложить надписи друг на друга_ , думает Луи. 

Странная мысль для такого времени суток.

\- Хм, из нас бы получилась неплохая пара, - улыбается Луи, игнорируя мысли.

\- Мы не можем измениться, - бормочет Гарри, повторяя раннее сказанные слова Луи. 

Воздух в груди Луи почти исчезает, пока они молча сидят, невольно слушая ветер за окном. 

\- Не надевай свои часы на сегодняшний вечер, - после гложущей тишины говорит он, боковым зрением видит, как Гарри повернул голову и посмотрел на него, сам впивается взглядом в их запястья, словно хочет выжечь настоящую татуировку. - Зачем ты скрываешь ее? Ты же сам ее сделал, она же навсегда въелась в твою кожу, в конце-то концов.

Он встречается со взглядом Гарри, его большие глаза так и просятся назваться "щенячьими".

\- Я не хочу объяснять ее. Ну, если люди будут спрашивать.

\- Ты не обязан делать это.

Он смотрит вниз.

\- Они заставят, найдут способ выудить из меня информацию, я знаю, - бормочет он, хмурит брови. 

Огонь рассекает внутренности Луи - гнев это или сочувствие, понять он не успевает. 

\- Я никому не позволю заставлять тебя делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь.

Гарри поднимает взгляд.

Луи смотрит в ответ.

В воздухе висит значимость. Обещание.

***

Остаток дня, попросту говоря, замечательный.

Гарри делает им чай и сэндвичи, Гарри учит Луи наигрывать простые мелодии на пианино, Гарри выпендривается перед Луи игрой на скрипке, Гарри слушает приукрашенные истории Луи, которые больше смешные, чем интересные. Они проводят вместе весь день, весь день, ни разу не открыв учебники, даже не притронувшись. Вместо этого, Луи наслаждается каждым моментом, каждой секундой, поглощает тягучие слова Гарри, редкие прокашливания горла, хриплый отрывистый смех, и то, как он иногда запускает длинные пальцы в волосы и как ковыряется в зубах после слишком длинного обеда - на это должно быть противно смотреть, но Луи это кажется реальным и драгоценным, он внимательно, стараясь быть незаметным, с нежностью смотрит на представление перед ним. 

Теперь они сидят в гостиной, расположившись в изящных декоративных креслах, и очень пылко спорят. 

\- Прости, а кто внес в твою жизнь имбирь? - непреклонно и самоуверенно спрашивает Луи, наливая себе шампанское. 

Гарри раздумывает, разворачивает шоколадку и кладет себе в рот, в глазах играет озорство. 

\- Наверное, Сесиль.

\- Какая нахер Сесиль?

Гарри выгибает бровь.

\- Моя любимая служанка. 

\- Она не считается.

\- Почему? - интересуется Гарри, он искренне обижен на слова Луи, на лбу и между бровями складки хмурости, губы до неприличия надуты.

\- Потому что она не может устраивать такие же вечеринки, как и я. 

\- Говорю в последний раз - ты не будешь соорганизатором вечеринки. 

\- А здесь ты не прав, кузнечик. Сегодняшний вечер обещает быть великолепным, потому что его устраивают Луи Томлинсон и Гарри Стайлс. 

\- Я не устраиваю вечеринки вместе с кем-то.

\- Теперь устраиваешь. Давай же, я знаю, о чем говорю.

\- Оу? Даже так? - сухо говорит Гарри, достает из вазы лилию и подносит ее к носу. 

\- Даже так. Я остроумный, очаровательный, любезный, манящий. Завораживающий. Хорошо одетый. Пожалуй, идеальный. 

\- Ты дебил.

\- Я бы такими словами не бросался. 

\- Значит, я буду бросаться ими за тебя.

\- Гарри! - протестует Луи, садится прямо и делает обиженное лицо. - Я принес тебе латте! Два латте! 

Гарри смотрит на него, лилия скрывает его нос и губы. 

\- И ты слишком много говоришь это слово. 

Следует тишина. 

Длинная тишина. 

Луи оживает: 

\- Гарри Стайлс. Ты только что пошутил каламбуром?*

Они смеются, просто смеются, Луи, сгибаясь, хихикает, сжимая губы, Гарри широко улыбается, едва позволяя смешку вылететь изо рта, выглядит довольным собой.

\- Я больше никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать, - фыркает Луи, улыбаясь. 

Гарри смотрит на него какую-то секунду и снова возвращает свое внимание к зажатой в руке лилии.

\- Не думаю, что я замечу, - губы дергаются в ухмылке.

Луи кидает в лицо Гарри подушку, ломает стебель цветка напополам, заставляя его уже по-настоящему засмеяться.

***

\- Теперь давай выберем тебе наряд на вечер. Я ведь все-таки организатор... 

\- Соорганизатор. 

\- Ну так вот, мне нужно одобрить твой выбор. Ты должен быть достаточно нарядный и изысканный. Но не претенциозно изысканный. Привлекательно изысканный. Словно ты умеешь надевать штаны, но вполне можешь забыть их в машине своего друга.

\- Я не знаю, что это значит.

\- Это выражение.

\- Такого выражения не существует.

\- Слушай, ты моей помощи хочешь или нет?

\- Нет.

\- Но я все равно помогу тебе, так что замолчи и позволь мне украсить тебя как павлина. Павлин уже есть, осталось украсить.

Гарри позволяет Луи отвести его к гардеробу.

***

Вечер накрывает университет с головой, и Луи с неохотой подбирает сумку и готовится к выходу, пока Гарри звонит поставщикам и массово отправляет сообщения о вечеринке всем, кому не лень. 

В голове все еще странно гудит из-за сегодняшнего дня - подозрительно счастливого дня - который он провел с Гарри, и ему не хочется уходить, но на нем все еще плохо сидящий джемпер и узкие джинсы, что расходится с его моральной эстетикой - в таком виде нельзя появляться на вечеринках как соорганизатор. 

\- Что ж, - вздыхает Луи, когда Гарри заканчивает очередной звонок. - Думаю, мне пора вернуться и переодеться. Будь готов. Забери Найла - он будет ждать меня. 

Гарри кивает и рассматривает Луи.

\- Вы с Найлом хорошие друзья?

\- Да, я думаю, - удивленный вопросу, отвечает Луи. - Он был самым первым другом, которого я здесь встретил. 

\- Ты не знал его раньше?

\- Неа. Встретил его в тот день, когда переехал сюда. 

Гарри кивает, словно подтверждает что-то в своей голове, и направляется к двери.

\- Тщательно подготовься к вечеринке. И, все же, постарайся выбрать что-нибудь из того, что предложил я, - дразнит Луи.

\- Я даже немного взволнован, - говорит Гарри, открывая Луи дверь. - Прошло столько времени с тех пор как устраивал вечеринки вместе с кем-то.

\- И правда, - размышляет Луи, кивая в благодарность. - Ты был такой монашкой в последнее время. - Он делает паузу. - Если не учитывать кучу секса. 

Гарри ухмыляется, но улыбка не касается глаз. 

\- Приятное изменение. 

\- Надеюсь.

Он поднимает брови.

\- Ты надеешься? Конечно, приятное - все уже начинают думать, что я стал скучным. 

\- Хорошо, - четко говорит Луи. - Пускай думают, - он продолжает под настырным вопросительным взглядом Гарри. - Если существуют люди, которые искренне верят, что ты скучный - ты, кто коллекционирует кошачьи фигурки и устраивает пикники в разгар зимы - то тогда они точно не те люди, что заслуживают быть вокруг тебя. 

\- Что ты-

\- Они смотрят на тебя как на листок бумаги, Гарри, - продолжает объяснять Луи, полностью поворачиваясь к Гарри, в чьих глазах удивление и концентрация. - Словно ты - одна плоская поверхность, на которой бы были видны все изъяны, если бы они там были, и все. Будто в тебе больше нет ничего, кроме того, что ты показываешь. Просто веселье. Просто наслаждение и... - Он замолкает, не хочет говорить "поиграться и выбросить", хоть слова и жалят язык, зудят в мыслях. - Ты не такой. Ты больше похож... на книгу. У тебя есть обложка, и да, она веселая, но, эм, за ней же так много, правильно? Под обложкой удивительные цитаты, и запоминающиеся отрывки, и так много всего остального, так много, что... понимаешь, нельзя понять с первого чтения? Что-то, что важно, что-то существенное. Понимаешь? - заканчивает он, прекрасно осведомлен, что мямлит, бессвязно излагает мысли, но он делает это искренне. Заканчивает речь, опуская руки по бокам, смотрит на Гарри.

Он не планировал говорить об этом так складно и бесперебойно. 

Но, несмотря на отсутствие у Луи красноречия, Гарри, похоже, понял суть, теперь смотрит на Луи каким-то задушенным и в то же время довольным взглядом, губы дрожат в улыбке, в глазах мечется нечто среднее между растерянностью и радостью.

\- Ты начинаешь звучать как я, - говорит он, сжимая губы, ладонь на двери, Луи стоит в проходе, соединяющем квартиру Гарри с остальным миром. 

\- Приму это как комплимент. 

Оба широко улыбаются, встречаясь с холодным ветром, облизывающим кожу, издалека доносится приглушенный гул людей.

\- Если я книга, - говорит Гарри, его улыбка становится еще шире, заставляя ноги Луи задрожать, - тогда кто ты? Книга для детей?

Луи смеется. Смех сливается с солнцем. 

\- Наверное, сказка. - Он искренне улыбается, засовывает руки глубже в карманы жакета, потирает подбородок об мягкую ткань шарфа, плотно обернутого вокруг шеи. 

\- Тогда какая? Питер Пен? - в голосе слышна насмешка, но нежность перекрывает все остальное, обнимает Луи теплом и лестью. 

Он, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к доброй стороне Гарри.

\- Да, наверное, - Луи снова смеется, его голос еще никогда не был таким мягким, он наклоняет голову, рассматривая Гарри, под джемпер забирается холодный ветерок. - Вечно молодой, - улыбается он. - И незрелый.

Из Гарри вырывается смех, он смотрит на Луи светлым любопытным взглядом.

\- Тогда какой сказкой буду я?

\- Пиноккио, - сразу же отвечает Луи.

Гарри озадаченно моргает.

\- Пиноккио? Почему?

'Потому что ты стал настоящим' - хочет подразнить Луи, хочет засмеяться.

\- Потому что, клянусь, твой нос с каждым разом становится все больше, - вместо этого говорит он и не может удержать вырывающийся смех, когда слышит возмущенный крик Гарри и видит взгляд, полный смятения. - До вечера, коллега, - продолжает он, подавляя хихиканье и поворачивается.

\- Гарольд, - на автомате поправляет Гарри, все еще слегка обиженный высказыванием. 

\- Гарольд, - вносит изменения Луи, улыбаясь. - Гарольд, мой коллега.

Гарри смотрит, Луи смеется, и они обмениваются улыбками, прежде чем Луи машет на прощание и спускается по лестнице в сад.

***

\- Шесть часов, Томмо! Нам пора! - кричит Найл, с иголочки одетый в костюм шоколадного цвета и белоснежные найки. Он смотрит на часы. - Они могут уйти без нас, а Нельсону я дал выходной, мы будем в полной жопе, если ты сейчас же не выйдешь!

\- Готов! Пойдем! - кричит Луи и выходит из ванной комнаты (где он, конечно же, не провел больше половины часа, это было бы просто ужасно) в кремовом костюме. Он, конечно же, не пренебрег ранее сказанным выражением "эггног - мой новый фетиш" и оделся во все, сочетающееся с цветом напитка. Но все лишь в честь праздничного сезона. И вечеринки, где он, технически, соорганизатор. 

Не из-за Гарри или кого-то еще. Он не добивается смеха, улыбки или неохотного дружеского закатывания глаз. Конечно, нет.

Это было бы странно. 

Брови Найла взмывают вверх, когда он видит Луи.

\- Ты типа снегом нарядился или что?

\- Или что, - закатывает Луи глаза, осторожно, без надобности проводит руками по жакету. 

\- Я соорг-

\- Да, да, устраиваешь вечеринку, это я уже слышал, - отмахивается Найл и следует к двери, в одной руке бутылка Джеймсона, в другой - Хеннеси. - Все еще не могу поверить, что Гарри на это согласился. Он передумает.

\- Нет, не передумает. Все, пойдем, жеребец, - торопит Луи, идет за хохочущим Найлом и оставляет квартиру в тишине, захлопывая дверь.

***

Когда они приходят к Гарри, самое последнее, что Луи ожидает увидеть - это Зейна и Лиама практически в одинаковых костюмах карамельного цвета, курящих сигары и попивающих эггног - мутная жидкость оседает на стекле стакана каждый раз, когда они делают глоток.

Гарри нигде не видно.

\- Где Гарри? - спрашивает Луи, не успевая даже закрыть дверь, осматривается вокруг, встревоженный открытой дверью в спальню и темным пустующим пространством внутри. Он осматривает комнату за комнатой и обнаруживает пустую кухню, пустую ванную, пустое все остальное. 

Зейн спокойно наблюдает за ним, расположившись в кресле, пока Лиам улыбается и с любопытством следует за похождениями Луи взглядом. 

\- Он уже ушел, - говорит Лиам так, словно это очевидно, словно это нормально, и так всегда было. - Он организатор, ну, ты знаешь. Сказал, что хочет доработать детали декораций и убедиться, что имбирные пряники будут готовиться под идеальной температурой. Тема вечеринки - имбирные пряники, - говорит он, осматривая костюм Луи. - Ему не понравится, что ты не следуешь дресс-коду.

\- Я соорганизатор, - отвечает Луи, заставляет себя игнорировать отчетливое разочарование и обманутые ожидания и ... а такое вообще может причинять боль? Боль, смешивающуюся с кислородом, наполняющим легкие и затуманивающим мозг.

\- Да? - удивленно спрашивает Лиам. - Он не говорил. 

Ауч.

\- Что я тебе говорил? - с легкостью говорит Найл и хлопает Луи по спине, открывает бутылку Джеймсона, принимает от Зейна сигару и бессистемно набирает сообщения на телефоне. 

Снова - ауч.

Луи смотрит на золотую голову Найла. 

\- Он, наверное, отвлекся, - говорит Зейн, впивается своим привычным скучающим спокойным взглядом в Луи. - Я уверен, как только мы туда приедем, он нам сообщит. 

Лиам смотрит на мирно заверяющего Зейна, потом жалостливым взглядом на Луи - заставляющим его желудок скрутиться, а нервы вспыхнуть. 

\- Да, я уверен, он об этом скажет, - заверяет он. 

Луи смеется и делает вид, что ему плевать, снимает жакет, потому что в комнате стало слишком жарко, кладет на стол, готовый выпить, готовый смеяться во все горло.

***

Они прибывают на вечеринку в отель. 

Портрет очевидного совершенства. Все золотое, янтарное, карамельное, шоколадное, с веточками омелы и остролиста, свисающими с потолка, в середине стола расположена большая чаша с прянично-кофейным пуншем - очень напоминает вечеринку Зейна, Луи думает, действительно ли Гарри был организатором - ленточки, бантики и ярко-зеленые ветви прикреплены ко всему, что не двигается, в том числе и к сводчатому потолку. Воздух пахнет имбирем, на золотых подносах имбирные пряники и крошечные фарфоровые чашки, наполненные эгг-ногом. 

И все бы было очаровательно и здорово, если бы Луи не чувствовал себя обмануто. И забыто. 

Особенно, когда он видит Гарри. Улыбающегося, смеющегося, окутанного кучкой красивых людей, поднимающего чашку в воздух и цитирующего какие-то чертовы стихи. И выглядит все пиздец раздражающе. И дохера претенциозно. 

Луи стоит в своем нелепом костюме, подходящий под тематическое облачение, чувствует себя полнейшим дураком. И он забыл свой жакет у Гарри. Как же здорово. 

\- Пойдем поздороваемся с Гарри, - выдыхает Зейн в его ухо, цепляется за локоть и ведет вперед, в ту же секунду появляется Лиам, берет за другой локоть, улыбается чистой напрактикованной улыбкой. 

Их якобы альтруистическая забота раздражает Луи лишь больше. 

\- Я могу поздороваться с ним, когда захочу, спасибо, - ворчит он, но почему-то не уворачивается от их касаний, глаза прикованы к Гарри, пока они идут к нему.

Как по часам люди вокруг него начинают давить, целовать его в щеки, прижимать ухоженные руки к широкому торсу. Парочка человек прижата совсем близко, нарушает личное пространство Гарри в несколько раз сильнее, чем остальные, цепляется взглядами за его прекрасно одетую фигуру - мятый бархат цвета кофе, серебряный галстук-бабочка, браслет из цветков омелы, ничто из этого Луи не выбирал - с жадностью пьет пунш, хотя их жажду этим не утолишь. 

Луи готов убивать. 

\- Мои дорогие гости! - радостно здоровается Гарри как только их видит, Найл присоединяется к трио с открытой бутылкой, прижатой к губам. Глаза Гарри светятся восторгом, он искренне рад их видеть и неоднократно смотрит на Луи, улыбаясь, но Луи этого недостаточно - гордость не позволяет ответить тем же. 

\- Гарри, - выдыхает Зейн, Лиам смеется, Найл кричит: "Чувак!" и хлопает его по спине.

\- Ты рано пришел, - лишь на эти слова хватает Луи, Гарри кивает, взмахивая кудрями. 

\- Да. Мне пришлось внести изменения в последнюю минуту, - он осматривает костюм Луи. - Обычно я не одобряю такое вопиющее нарушение моих правил, - Луи фыркает на слове "правил", - но мне даже нравится. Эггног? - ухмыляясь, спрашивает он. 

Луи кивает. 

\- Очаровательно, - говорит Гарри, тон голоса спокойный, приторный и... странный. Может, наглый. Или пустой. Или все сразу. 

Как бы Луи не пытался его характеризовать, он неискренний, наигранный, и если где-то под этим лежат благие намерения или подлинное настроение, Луи плевать, потому что глаза Гарри сканируют толпу в поиске знакомых лиц и...

Луи не знает. 

Ему это просто не нравится.

И он пытается еще раз. 

\- Я смотрю, тебе понравилась вся эта штука с имбирем, - выдавливает он через улыбку, натянутую на щеки. - Я рад. 

\- Как ты додумался до такого, Гарольд? Все такое странное, - спрашивает одна из липучек, ее пышные русые волосы вьются, губы ярко блестят красным, обнажая слишком белые зубы. 

\- Просто пришло в голову, - лениво отвечает он, поглаживая кончиками пальцев края чашки, взгляд то ли ошалевший, то ли затуманенный, он смотрит вперед ни на что и на все сразу. 

Все. Блять. Все.

Луи вымотался. С него хватит.

\- Прошу меня извинить, ребята, - выдыхает он, освобождается от слабых хваток Лиама и Зейна. Они смотрят на него пристально, неуверенно. Делая все возможное, чтобы оставаться с виду спокойным, Луи проходит мимо Гарри, резко толкает его и исчезает в толпе.

***

Лучше не становится.

Эта ночь просто какой-то ебаный бардак. 

Луи не так все представлял. Нет смеха, нет улыбок, поделенных с Гарри. Нет секретных шуточек, понятных только им, и Луи не защищает Гарри от гарпий, и Гарри не ищет через весь зал глаза Луи и не улыбается ему после этого. Никакой соорганизованности, никаких фотографий, и, наверное, хуже всего то, что Гарри надел свои гребаные часы. Хотя обещал иное. 

Луи словно смотрит как башня из игральных карт, которую он строил неделями, просто рушится и топчется невежественными прохожими, все действительно хреново. Истерически дерьмово. 

Музыка праздничная и красивая, скрипки наигрывают призрачные мелодии, его друзья в своей типичной манере смеются, танцуют, потребляют наркотики и алкоголь, словно 'завтра' не существует. И Луи пытается, правда пытается повеселиться, потанцевать, проглотить все, что вызовет на его лице улыбку, но эти безрезультатные действия делают его только злее, и что только он не предпринимает, его глаза всегда натыкаются — правильнее сказать, находят — Гарри, идеального организатора, плавающего по комнате, позирующего для фотографий, прижимающего винные губы то к одной, то к другому — "над головами ведь висит омела".

Невыносимо смотреть. 

И Луи пытается забыться. Он охотно впутывается в разговоры, в которые никогда бы не вступил, сближается со всеми, кто позволяет, смеется над шутками, которые не смешны, позволяет принаряженному парню за парнем разговаривать с ним и прижиматься на танцполе. 

Но на долго его не хватает. 

Не тогда, когда внутренности Луи скручиваются, присутствие Гарри очевидно, мелькает перед глазами, колко напоминая, почему он так зол. 

Поэтому не особо удивительно, что около четверти двенадцатого Луи набирает номер такси, игнорируя предложение Лиама присоединиться к нему с Зейном на танцполе, вместо этого фокусируется на Найле, кричащем ирландскую народную песню с какими-то незнакомыми ребятами, они обнимают друг друга за плечи, хлопают кулаками по столешнице и поднимают пинты пива к небу. 

Последнее, что он видит, когда молча проходит мимо толпы к выходу - Гарри, улыбающегося и смеющегося, окруженного несколькими людьми, кормящими его бисквитами и пуншем, и какой-то парень с пурпурными волосами расстегивает его бабочку. 

Это разжигает в Луи то, что он пытался заглушить всю ночь, и он выходит за дверь, больше не оглядываясь.

***

Он чувствует себя тупым.

Тупым, потому что оделся для гребаной тупой вечеринки - и остался проигнорированным.

Тупым, потому что именно он познакомил Гарри с чертовыми имбирными пряниками и имбирем, ставшими потом фетишем Гарри - блять, он практически вдохновил его на вечеринку - и не был упомянут. Даже хуже, Гарри солгал об этом.

Тупым, потому что он думал, что после двух счастливых свободных от драм дней с Гарри все пойдет хорошо. Что теперь все так и будет дальше. 

Тупым, потому что он заставил Гарри засмеяться и думал, что это изменит мир.

Тупым, потому что сегодня он был готов выбить все дерьмо из людей, которые расстроят Гарри - и Гарри все равно предпочел их, а не Луи. 

Тупым, потому что он был настолько расстроен, что даже не мог насладиться собой, загубил ебаную ночь и рано ушел, потому что все его раздражало. 

Тупым, потому что теперь он стоит здесь, перед дверью Гарри - которая, скорее всего, закрыта - и готов зайти внутрь и забрать свой жакет цвета эггног или блять-уже-не-важно-какого. И это какая-то шутка жизни и ебаная ирония или что? Он всегда стоит перед дверью Гарри. 

Он чувствует себя до омерзения тупым. 

И все равно поворачивает ручку двери, на лице отражается гримаса боли, тело зудит и просится в кровать, и он все сделает, как только придет к себе, дверь поддается, в голове проносятся мысли - неодобрение о несоблюдении безопасности и какое-то облегчение. Хотя ему вообще должно быть плевать, ну ворвется кто-то в его хоромы, сворует всю его хуету, что с того? От фигурок кошек все равно нужно избавиться. 

Внутри темно, лунный свет бросает тени туда, куда дотягивается, и суровая мрачность и пустота очень ярко показывают то, что Луи прямо сейчас чувствует. Там, где часы назад в тех же самых комнатах звучал смех Гарри и неуверенные звуки пианино, пока Луи учился играть, теперь ничего. Абсолютно ничего. 

Все ушло. И Луи ошибался по поводу всей вселенной. 

Очень ярко показывают. 

Тихо, глухо, мертво. Луи включает свет, моментально замечает свой жакет, небрежно лежащий на столе. Он не мешкается, направляется к столу и хватает его, уже готовый вернуться в квартиру, снять с напряженных плеч одежду и погрузиться в мягкую теплую кровать, когда замечает небольшую книгу в кожаном переплете, лежащую под жакетом. 

Хах.

Он не знал, что Гарри ведет дневник. 

Он не будет читать его - он не вторгающийся в личное пространство мудак, в конце-то концов - но он проводит пальцами по потертой затасканной обложке, его сердце колет при мысли о безумных набросках и проникновенных стихах, которые, он уверен, скрыты в дневнике. Перемешанных композициях и музыкальных исправлениях и маленьких окошках в душу Гарри...

На самом деле, наличие дневника даже слегка обнадеживает. Каким-то странным образом обнадеживает, что у Гарри есть пучина, где спрятана его сущность. Что он действительно человек, которого однажды Луи посчастливилось для себя открыть, даже если больше он к себе Луи не подпустит, даже если Луи этого больше не увидит. Даже если Гарри больше не доверится Луи.

Мысль ложится на язык едким привкусом. 

Чувствуя себя слегка побитым - или разбитым, Луи еще не понял - он хочет повернуться и уйти, но его взгляд цепляется за рваный лист бумажки, торчащий из книги, зажатый страницами и нежно прижатый как закладка. 

И Луи бы не стал этим интересоваться. Ушел бы и все.

Вот только он видит знакомый почерк. Каракули, удивительно напоминающие... собственный почерк Луи.

Глаза болят от усталости и бессилия, он замирает, касаясь бумажки.

Нет, это абсолютно точно выглядит как почерк Луи. 

Его сердце и желудок сжимаются, он бездумно открывает книгу между страницами, где заложена настроченная записка. 

Луи читает слова, отдающиеся эхом на кончиках пальцев, небрежно написанные столько времени назад, и теперь бережно хранимые на бумажке, оборванной по краям и осторожно лежащей в дневнике Гарри.

  
**_За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия_**.

И сзади, аккуратным маленьким почерком два слова:

  
**_Луи Томлинсон_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * здесь имеется в виду то, что latte произносится как lah-tay (или lottay), которое очень похоже на слово lot во фразе very much a LOT  
> и из-за того, что они похоже звучат, можно сделать шутку, используя слово latte. типа когда тебе кто-то сделал кофе можно сказать "спасибо большое" как thanks a latte то есть thanks a lot, вот и получается каламбур.   
> _________________________________________________  
> от автора:  
> У главы две значимые песни, под которые я писала:   
> 1\. The Strokes - "Life is Simple in the Moonlight" - песня, котруя представляля играющей на вечеринке.   
> 2\. Scala - "With or Without You" - потрясающая. Я слушала ее на протяжении всегро времени, пока писала. ОСОБЕННО, В КОНЦЕ. Она особенно хорошо подходит Луи. Вот ссылка: (я не могу найти ту самую версию, которую слушала, но это тоже сойдет - с клипом никак не связано, поэтому само видео игнорируйте) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEn6YGsXld4


	24. XXIII

Луи не может спать. 

Он лежит на кровати; к телу, покрытому холодным потом, прилипают накрахмаленные простыни, руки раскинуты в стороны, ладони пусты и открыты. 

_****_

"За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия." 

"Луи Томлинсон."

Он смотрит в темный и пустой, но все равно кричащий своим богатством и ценностью - как и все в этом ебаном университете - потолок. 

_****_

"За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия." 

"Луи Томлинсон."

Сердце барабанит. Чувство такое, будто от притока крови голова вот-вот расколется. 

_****_

"За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия." 

"Луи Томлинсон."

Найл уже вернулся? Он не слышал звука открывающейся двери. 

_****_

"За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия." 

"Луи Томлинсон."

Гарри уже вернулся? 

_****_

"За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия." 

"Луи Томлинсон."

Или Гарри уничтожен умом, телом и духом, облеплен множеством бездушных тел, облаченных в версаче и шанель? Или он валяется в канаве? На полу ванной комнаты? Мирно спит в своей постели? Он улыбается? Или терзает себя? Он знает, что Луи давно ушел? Не плевать ли ему? Не плевать ли ему хоть на что-нибудь? 

_****_

"За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия." 

"Луи Томлинсон."

Да. Нет. Луи не может спать.

***

Луи просыпается от громоподобной игры на пианино — Чайковский? — ранним утром. Но ему плевать даже на это, тело неподвижно лежит в кровати, взгляд упирается в потолок. Он не хочет думать о записке.

Записка.

Записка, которую он написал. Которая скрыта в тетради Гарри с его именем на обратной стороне. Он не хочет думать об этом, потому что ничто не важно - Гарри игнорировал его весь вечер, стер его присутствие из своей жизни, был пустой гордой оболочкой, которой он всегда и являлся. Ничто не изменилось. Гарри не изменился.

"Я НЕ МОГУ ИЗМЕНИТЬСЯ". Перед глазами Луи промелькнула въевшаяся в кожу Гарри надпись. Как же, блять, иронично. 

Слишком много мыслей.

Как и сообщений, которые он видит, как только смотрит на экран телефона. Он видит сообщения то от Зейна, то от Лиама - и, конечно же, ни одного от Гарри, это было бы что-то из ряда фантастики - но не читает их, просто снимает блокировку и ищет единственный нужный ему сейчас контакт.

Гудок звучит один раз.

Пианино останавливается.

\- Томмо, - здоровается голос Найла в телефоне и по другую сторону стены. - Ты где?

\- В своей кровати. 

Смешок.

\- У тебя опять похмелье? 

\- Нет.

\- Все нормально? - зевает он. Доносится одинокий звук нажатой клавиши.

\- Нет. Приди и полежи со мной. Я во тьме.

\- Что это значит? Ты голоден?

\- Нет, придурок, не голоден, - раздраженно отвечает Луи. - Я уязвим, стою на краю темной пропасти.

Молчание.

\- Ты хочешь пить?

\- Блять, Ирландец, просто притащи сюда свою задницу.

Звонок отключается, и резко открывается дверь.

\- Томмо, - с улыбкой на лице заходит Найл в наполовину расстегнутой, с пятнами чего-то грязного, рубашке и спортивных штанах, подвернутых до лодыжек. Не мешкая, он плюхается на кровать лицом вниз, моментально занимая половину кровати и сужая свободное пространство Луи.

Луи и не против.

\- Спасибо, - хрипит Луи, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло, ногам уже гораздо теплее от жара тела Найла Хорана. Может, он и правда дракон. 

\- Ну чего? На тебя нашел утконос смерти* или как там? - невнятно бормочет Найл в подушку. 

Луи закатывает глаза.

\- Гарри вел себя прошлой ночью как мудак.

\- Ты удивлен? 

\- Да, - он пожимает плечами.

Внезапно Найл взрывается легким и светлым смехом - ебаное солнышко, его вообще невозможно расстроить и проникнуть под его солнечную толстую кору. Луи хотел бы, чтобы он был таким же. Он ненавидит Найла.

\- Не беспокойся за Гарри, окей? Я понимаю, что он - центр твоего внимания, но-

\- Он не центр моего внимания, - резко прерывает Луи.

Найл поднимает брови.

\- Неважно. Ты все равно должен прекратить. Это сводит тебя с ума.

Спустя секунду до Луи доходят слова, и он кивает.

\- Да. Да, ты прав. Поэтому сегодня я не буду звонить, писать или идти к нему. Если он хочет поговорить, он сам может прийти. С меня хватит. Все кончено. Если он хочет знать, почему я рано ушел-

\- Ты рано ушел? - удивленно спрашивает Найл.

Ох, даже так.

\- Да, рано, - сквозь зубы говорит Луи и злостно смотрит на Найла, но взгляд отскакивает от него и подушек рядом и растворяется в воздухе.

\- Хах, я не заметил.

\- Пожалуйста, не льсти себе, - сухо отвечает Луи.

Найл улыбается.

\- Я был занят.

\- Ты невнимательный.

\- Я накурен.

\- Уже? - Луи вытягивает шею, чтобы ближе рассмотреть лицо Найла.

\- Нет. Но собирался. Хочешь присоединиться? Давай посмотрим мультики. Рори принесет завтрак.

Найл вытаскивает его из кровати и тащит в гостиную.

***

Зейн продолжает писать Луи. 

_'Ты как?'_ пришло ему на телефон тринадцать раз, на четырнадцатый Луи ответил.

 _'Все ненавижу. Хочешь выпить кислоту?'  
_  
Проходит около пяти секунд, и телефон снова вибрирует.

 _'Я иду к тебе'_.

***

В дверь стучат один раз.

\- Заходи! - кричит Найл с дивана, уже успевший накуриться, глотает апельсиновый сок и водку, как марафонец глотает кислород после длинной дистанции, в одной руке держит пакет сока, в другой - бутылку. Мальчик из стали.

Луи, зарытый в одеялах и окруженный покусанным печеньем и ред булом, выглядывает из-за Найла и улыбается как только видит Зейна - в больших черных очках и толстом черном свитере, которые делают его еще более привлекательным - заходящего в комнату.

\- Найл, - спокойно здоровается он, слабо ударяя кулаком о кулак Найла, и идет к Луи. 

\- Зейн, чувак, - Найл делает отрыжку. Он поднимает вверх курительную трубку. - Будешь?

\- Позже, - без энтузиазма отвечает Зейн, уставившись шоколадными глазами на Луи. Он присоединяется к нему в гнездо из одеял, и Луи не может сдержать в себе смех, ведь это Зейн, безупречный Зейн, принадлежащий золотым тронам и гобеленам, а не кучке одеял на диване, пропахшем травкой и луковыми чипсами. 

\- Привет, Зейн, - моргая мутными глазами, здоровается Луи и кладет голову ему на плечо. - Спасибо, что пришел проведать меня. Как Лиам?

Он ухмыляется.

\- Спит. Знатно он вчера повеселился.

\- А разве так не всегда?

\- Вчера было сильнее, - говорит Зейн с легким качанием головы, ухмылка угасает. - Он становится слишком буйным. Нашел его на крыше полуголого и поглощающего какую-то розовую субстанцию. За ним нужно следить. Он мог себя ранить. 

\- Господи, - бормочет Луи, но смех Найла практически заглушает его слова. - Это все из-за стресса?

Взгляд Зейна скользит к телевизору, отчего-то резко заинтересовавшись происходящим на экране. 

\- Наверное. 

\- Почему ты был не с ним?

Зейн снова смотрит на Луи. 

\- Я был с Гарри.

Всего лишь какое-то имя заставляет его желудок сжаться.

\- Понятно, - ледяным тоном отвечает он и чувствует на себе взгляд Зейна даже когда сам его отводит. Вопросов не задает.

\- Все нормально? Ты так рано ушел, - Зейн пристально осматривает Луи равнодушным взглядом. Нет, скорее равнодушным-только-с-виду-а-на-самом-деле-вовсе-наоборот. Луи ненавидит этот взгляд. Луи ненавидит Зейна.

\- Я? Чудесно. Великолепно. Невероятно, - голос Луи находится на грани срыва, заставляя и Зейна, и Найла в удивлении поднять брови. 

\- Он не хотел быть с тобой грубым, Луи.

Резкая боль - как ожог о нагретое железо в мастерской кузнеца - проходит по телу Луи и оседает в спине. 

\- Но он был. Конец истории. 

\- Все не так просто. 

Луи смотрит на него, пытаясь выразить всю злость во взгляде.

\- Не строй из себя блядского супергероя, Зейн. Вчера ты не смог позаботиться даже о собственном парне.

От слов Зейн хмурится, взгляд становится острым и ядовитым.

\- Лиам способен сам о себе позаботиться. Я ему не сторож, - тихий, даже устрашающий, голос и сощуренные глаза впиваются в глаза Луи, щеки, шею. - Я люблю его и всегда буду рядом с ним настолько много, насколько возможно. Но я не его хозяин, он может делать все, что ему захочется. 

Луи сглатывает, поджимая губы от вины и зарываясь глубже в одеяла. Он никогда не ссорился с Зейном раньше. 

Откровенно говоря, чувство ужасное. Зейн взглядом словно вытаскивает из Луи ощущение того, что он неправ, что он совершил ошибку. 

\- Я повел себя, - бормочет он и смотрит на Зейна, - как мудак.

Зейн кивает.

\- Ты повел себя как самый настоящий долбоеб, - громко говорит Найл, выдыхая густой дым и заходясь в кашле. 

Зейн кивает, но губы в уголках дергаются в улыбке. 

\- Ты флиртуешь, - обиженным тоном дразнит Луи, смотря прямо на Найла.

Тот пожимает плечами.

\- Слушай, - вздыхает Луи, пытаясь свободно сесть, освободиться от жарких одеял, кладет руку на одно из них и теребит холодную ткань в руках. - Я знаю, ты говорил, что нужно быть с Гарри терпеливее.

Зейн слегка наклоняет голову, взгляд продолжает разрезать Луи на мелкие кусочки.

\- Но как долго это оправдание еще будет в силе? Просто, понимаешь, да, иногда я должен учитывать, что он, так скажем, не всегда способен справляться с теми или иными ситуациями. Но все остальное реально становится гребаным оправданием. Почему каждый раз, когда он лажает, я должен ссылаться на его статус раненого солдата и терпеть его проколы и унижения? Я должен принимать все, что он делает, и сидеть, сложа руки, ждать, пока ему станет лучше? Вот так я должен поступать, Зейн? 

\- Не совсем.

\- Именно! И вот, например, прошлой ночью? С меня хватит. Хватит. Все было хорошо - мы прекрасно ладили - он позволил мне быть соорганизатором вечеринки, и мы провели вместе целый день. Спокойный день, чудесный день. Все было... круто, а потом он объявился на вечеринке и вел себя как кретин, и разъебал вообще все, что было между нами, и я... - Луи постепенно стихает, неуверенный, что говорить дальше. Сначала он хотел рассказать о дневнике Гарри и цитате, заставив мозг Зейна напрячься и дать ему самому гадать, что это значит, но часть эгоиста в нем (б _о_ льшая его часть) не хотела, чтобы знал хоть кто-нибудь.

Это между Гарри и ним. И ему это нравится. Поэтому больше он ничего не говорит.

После молчания, длящегося гораздо меньше, чем чувствуется, Зейн вздыхает и потирает переносицу.

\- Я слишком устал, - бормочет он, мягко проводя ладонью по лицу, скребя щетину. 

Луи беспечно смеется. 

Затем слышит смех Найла.

\- Знаешь что, Луи? - вздыхает Зейн и поворачивается. Луи моргает, ощущая себя маленьким совенком в гнезде. - Хуй с ним. Просто...делай, что хочешь. Делай, что хорошо для тебя, окей? Забудь о Гарри хоть на секунду и сфокусируйся на себе. Вот что меня волнует. Вот что важно.

Это мило, искренне и мило, и Луи чувствует, как его губы расплываются в улыбке, и рука принимает объятия Зейна, но в груди давит что-то большое и объемное - может и правда камень? - и не сдвигается с места, не становится легче даже после принятия добрых слов и верной дружбы, за которую он действительно благодарен...

Даже Зейн перестал верить в Гарри. Безуспешные попытки, борьба, все то дерьмо, не дающее ему спать по ночам, поедающее его месяцами, только что было отвергнуто и замято, и Луи каким-то образом должен просто взять и забыть?

Да, конечно он может сфокусироваться на себе. Но это не значит, что он не сможет позаботиться и о других.

Не то чтобы у него появилось огромное желание заботиться о Гарри, уж точно не после прошлой ночи. И если оно вообще когда-нибудь было. И...

Блять. Пошло все и правда нахуй.

***

Примерно через час Зейн уходит, под кайфом, глаза стеклянные, он с любовью смотрит на телефон и отправляет Лиаму приторно-сладкие сообщения, поздравляя с похмельем. 

\- Уже начинаю скучааааать, - кричит Найл, прощаясь, Луи машет, и комната погружается в тишину. Лишь телевизор что-то тихо щебечет, рассказывая о происходящем на футбольном матче, но голова Луи гудит, он не обращает на мелькающие картинки никакого внимания. 

Хочет перестать думать о Гарри. Хочет перестать чувствовать себя так, будто по нему проехались танком, а потом еще и попрыгали, чтоб уж наверняка. Что важнее?

\- Я ненавижу абсолютно все, Найл, вот честно, - заявляет он, пялясь в экран плазменной панели.

Найл в ответ смеется.

Луи вздыхает, игнорируя тяжеленный камень, блокирующий воздух в легкие и увеличивающийся в размерах. 

Он не будет вступать с Гарри в контакт. Не будет.

***

Луи будит Найла мягким похлопыванием по груди.

\- Ирландец, мне нужно, чтобы ты спрятал мой телефон, - тихо говорит он.

На него смотрят отвратительно яростным взглядом.

\- Отъебись, - рычит Найл и отворачивается.

Луи сглатывает слюну, чувствуя, как телефон прожигает дыру в ладони.

***

Луи всегда знал, что в нем есть щедрая доля мазохиста. Потому что он звонит матери. 

После четвертого звонка она поднимает трубку. 

\- Хм? - здоровается с ним безразличный голос, Луи садится на кровать, ощущая легкую неловкость. 

\- Мам?

\- Кто это?

Если бы в Луи существовал кран, регулирующий его раздражение, то сейчас он определенно открылся. 

\- Твой сын. Луи.

\- Луи, - смятенным тоном произносит она. - Что тебе нужно, милый?

Его внутренний громоотвод неисправно шипит. Конечно же. Блять, ну конечно же. Из рыдающей, нуждающейся мамочки, оставляющей пятиминутные голосовые сообщения, в которых она просит его вернуться к ней, она превратилась в того, кто едва помнит о существовании собственного сына. Желудок больно режет. Так на нее похоже. Так, мать ее, типично.

\- Просто хотел поговорить, - выдыхая через нос раздражение, говорит он. Его голос звучит незнакомо, чуждо. 

\- Оу, - пауза. - Ладно.

Он ложится на спину на свою кровать и чешет кончик носа.

\- Как девочки?

\- В школе.

Окей. Это тоже ответ. 

\- Хорошо. Я скучаю по ним.

Она что-то уклончиво бубнит. 

\- Окей, эм, было приятно с тобой поговорить, - сухо говорит он, по телу расплывается чувство ненужности и жалости, встает с кровати, вообще жалея, что взял телефон в руки, даже если это хоть как-то отвлекает и развевает мысли от Гарри и необходимости зубрить конспекты - все это ему сейчас не под силу. - Позвоню позже.

\- Подожди, милый, - вдруг говорит она, Луи навостряет уши. - Найл рядом? Я бы хотела с ним поговорить.

Он бросает трубку.

Нет, блять. Только этого ему еще не хватало ко всему прочему дерьму. 

День длится бесконечно.

***

Может в нем не щедрая доля, возможно, Луи - абсолютный мазохист. Потому что если бы с ним все было нормально, он бы не променял уютную квартирку и сопящего Найла на отвратительный холод и ожидание возле двери Гарри. И прямо сейчас он бы не поворачивал дверную ручку, чтобы зайти внутрь.

Он с рвением открывает дверь, оказываясь в квартире сначала телом, и только потом уже разумом, энтузиазм распаляется, конструируя тысячи ставящих в тупик вопросов и обвинений, пока он представляет как будет говорить, смотря в нефритовые глаза. 

Внезапным порывом его выбрасывает в реальность - он видит наполненную незнакомцами комнату, они одеты в ту же одежду, что и на вечеринке, окружают Гарри - усталого, художественно растрепанного, стоящего в середине комнаты - выползли, блять, из рекламы гуччи и все еще не отрезвели от дозы диаморфина. 

Все глаза смотрят на него.

Гарри моментально поднимает голову вверх.

\- Луи Томлинсон, - откровенно удивленным голосом здоровается он, и его тон не то громкое мурлыканье с фальшивой любезностью, которые он создает всякий раз, когда окружен людьми. Это его настоящий голос, настоящего Гарри, и его глаза широко открыты от удивления, внимательно, не моргая, зафиксированы на Луи. 

Луи осматривает сцену театра абсурда - люди переплетены друг с другом, с Гарри, держат бокалы шампанского и минеральной воды, смеются самым искусственным в мире смехом и смотрят на Луи как на следующую добычу. Они все здесь по одной причине, встали вокруг Гарри - трахнуть его, использовать, присвоить, выжать все соки - если уже этого не сделали. Потому что они - слепые бездушные хищные суки с задранным кверху носом, банковским счетом и родословной, вцепились своими когтями в лацканы жакета Гарри - и нет, НЕТ, Луи просто не хочет смотреть на это, и думать, и принимать позицию смиренника. 

\- Ладно. Пофиг. Пока, - говорит он и поворачивается к двери. - Увидимся.

\- Подожди! - практически кричит Гарри, Луи поворачивается обратно, удивленно подняв бровь. 

Болтовня гарпий становится слегка тише.

\- Не хочешь познакомиться с моими изысканными гостями? - спрашивает он, в показных словах все еще голос Гарри, Луи не может его игнорировать, не может отвернуться. 

\- Не особо, - отвечает он, ощущая, как решимость в его глазах отражается в широко открытых глазах Гарри. - У меня нет манер, я не любезный и не горю желанием остаться. Так что, пока.

Луи выходит за дверь, от кожи исходит пар, во рту сухо, напряжение в комнате позади, после его ухода усилившееся пятикратно, нагоняет его и лижет пятки. Он движется вперед, готовый спрятаться от мира в святостях своей квартиры и успокаивающих руках Найла, когда внезапно слышит звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери. Смотрит назад - Гарри.

Это Гарри.

\- Что? Забыл что-то? - резко говорит Луи, поворачиваясь. - Хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе еще одно латте? Имбирное печенье? Датскую ватрушку с сыром? - в голосе чувствуется горечь, откровенное нагое разочарование, он чувствует как мышцы глаз дергаются в уголках. Но ему плевать. 

Гарри откровенно пялится на него, в огромных глазах читается удивление. Обида и, может, тень боли некомфортно расположились в уголках, наигранная поза повелителя вечеринок исчезла, растворилась, оставила после себя опущенные от усталости плечи и послушные руки. Он стоит в длинной леопардовой футболке, _была бы она темного цвета, ее можно было бы спутать с бесконечностью Вселенной_ (блять, ну и бред же приходит к нему в голову) и болезненно узких брюках, кудрявые волосы скрывают уши. Его глаза сегодня зеленее. 

\- Почему вчера ты так рано ушел? - тихим детским тоном спрашивает он. Слова мягкие, хриплые, вьются в зимнем воздухе, оседают хрустящими осадками на мертвых листьях. Губы бледные, кожа фарфоровая, повреждена бессонной ночью эксцесса. На самом деле, это выглядит прекрасно. Блять, он выглядит прекрасно.

Мудак.

\- Очевидно, потому что я не хотел там быть, - с едкостью отвечает Луи. Складывает руки на груди, игнорирует дуновения ветра и то, как он колыхает кудри Гарри, как одна из тонких прядок спуталась с ресницами. 

Глаза Гарри становятся еще больше.

\- Тебе не понравилось? - спрашивает он так, словно Луи уронил его мороженое, вот-вот губа затрясется. 

Черт. Нет, не так. Пиздец.

\- Конечно, понравилось, придурок кудрявый, - вздыхает Луи, его голос звучит не так жестоко и равнодушно, как он планировал. - Просто в следующий раз, когда ты решишь игнорировать мое существование, пожалуйста, блять, не ожидай, что я буду хлопать тебе от радости. 

Наконец-то. Грубая честность. Хорошо говорить это вслух. Сбрасываешь весь груз.

От его слов боль из глаз Гарри исчезает, сменяется на замешательство. Он внимательно смотрит на Луи.

\- Я не-Я только-Я сделал это не специально... - выдавливает он, его слова спотыкаются о самих себя. Он опускает голову, сдавшись в попытках связно объясниться, ударяет землю носком ботинка.

\- Эм, - говорит Луи, его гнев истощается (в самое неподходящее время). - Это нельзя назвать оправданием, ты ведь понимаешь? - горло саднит от засухи, и все же, блять, нет, это кажется именно оправданием. 

Гарри молчит, буравя взглядом землю. Черные ресницы контрастируют с бледной кожей лица - был бы Луи романтичным, подумал бы, что о его ресницах можно слагать поэмы - да и сам по себе он выглядит несправедливо очаровательно. 

Ублюдок. 

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. 

Блять.

Тихие слова, сказанные в землю, лишь маленькие камешки, старые булыжники, увядающая ива и Луи могли их услышать. И сердце Луи, треснувшее прямо посередине. Или оно раскололось вовсе? 

Блять.

БЛЯТЬ.

Ослабевшие ноги еле держат.

Луи сглатывает.

\- Тогда почему ты так себя вел? Так... безразлично. Холодно. - Его голос сжимается и дрожит от собственной абсолютной честности, он пристально смотрит на Гарри, уже даже не скрывая эмоций, не пытаясь надеть на себя маску чуждого спокойствия или беспечности, все, что есть, все его чувства - на лице, въелись в изгибы губ, впалость щек, выступ носа, глаза.

Пауза. Тишина. Ебаное ничто. Луи стоит, ждет, и Гарри поднимает голову, показывает глаза, полные боли, туч, беспорядка, шторма. Вспышки молний на радужке, сокрушающий ливень над роговицами. Луи слышит раскаты грома в его груди.

\- Мне нужно вернуться внутрь, - говорит Гарри и вот, вот, он делает то, что всегда - собирает себя, перекраивает черты лица в состояние апатии, взгляд - в незаинтересованные ничем зеленые озера. Он пятится назад к двери, взгляд все еще на Луи.

Пальцы Луи немеют, пока он глупо смотрит в ответ.

\- Я сделал это не специально, - последнее, что говорит он, почти умоляюще - или Луи пытается себя в этом убедить? - и скрывается за дверью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *утконос смерти, на английском platypus of death - что-то грустное, мрачное и прочие синонимы. не нашла аналога, поэтому перевела дословно.
> 
> "Nothing to Give" by White Lies


	25. XXIV

Луи переступает порог квартиры и падает на диван, его сносят собственные эмоции. Несчастно, плохо, ужасно; они кричат имя Гарри и эту тупую цитату Дориана Грея; перед глазами мелькают мириады вопросов.

\- Ты ходил к Гарри? - спрашивает Найл, он выходит из кухни, жуя яблочный пирог, куски буквально вываливаются у него из рук, карамель стекает по рукам, он облизывает руки, выглядя сонным и счастливым. Он отвратительно очаровательный. Или очаровательно отвратительный? Луи зажмуривает глаза и зарывается лицом в подушку дивана. 

\- Нет, - лжет он, голос приглушен мягким бархатом, раздражающим еще больше. 

\- Как все прошло? - спрашивает Найл, даже не притворяясь, что поверил Луи; сироп, вытекающий из пирога, стекает по его подбородку.

\- Я все ненавижу, - стонет Луи, смягчаясь. - Ухожу и больше никогда не вернусь.

\- Через две недели закончится семестр. Тебе осталось ходить к нему всего ничего. Все будет нормально, - бормочет Найл блестящими от карамели губами. 

\- Нет, не будет, - жалобно говорит Луи.

Найл усмехается, дочиста облизывает ладони и прыгает прямо на Луи, полностью на него наваливаясь и заставляя кашлять. 

\- Блять! - задыхается он, вес Найла буквально расплющивает его. - Какого хера ты делаешь?

\- Обнимаюсь, - отвечает Найл, растопырив ноги и руки, улыбается в волосы Луи. 

\- Ты меня так утешаешь?

\- Нет. Я себя так утешаю.

\- Ага, я чувствую, - Луи пытается подвинуться так, чтобы у него было пространство для дыхания. Ему удается найти золотую середину, теперь ирландский вес не мешает его легким получать кислород, поэтому он разрешает Найлу лежать на нем. Это в каком-то роде даже мило. Наверное. 

\- Гарри - полный мудила, - фыркает Найл после короткого молчания. 

\- Нет, - вздыхает Луи. - Он Гарри.

\- Гарольд, - издевательски поправляет Найл, подделывая тон речи Гарри, когда тот говорит свое имя. 

Луи смеется. 

Наступает тишина, нарушаемая лишь приглушенными звуками студенческого трепа за плотно запертыми окнами, Луи думает, что Найл уснул. 

\- Мой отец попросил меня приехать в студию завтра утром. 

Хм?

Внимание Луи теперь полностью заполучено Найлом. 

\- В студию? Я думал, трек уже готов к релизу. Уже ведь намечалась вечеринка, празднующая выход трека.

Найл ставит руку на диван, приподнимая себя. 

\- Готов.

Луи поднимает брови.

\- И? 

Найл мотает головой, медленно отстраняясь от Луи, и садится, закидывая ноги на стол. Он выглядит встревоженно - Луи не привык видеть Найла таким, его любопытство возрастает новой волной. Девятым валом. 

\- Я слышал, что Десу сейчас нездоровится, или что-то у него там происходит, - говорит Найл, встречаясь взглядом с Луи. - Сегодня утром он был очень возмущенным. Это плохо. 

Ох.

\- Ему не понравилась песня. Сказал, что не хочет, чтобы она выходила в свет. 

\- Я думал, он ее и написал, - говорит Луи. Он пытается оставить мысли о Гарри при себе, а еще лучше - убрать их от себя вообще, старается держать эмоции и выражение лица под контролем - нейтральным. 

\- Написал. Но, видимо, он изменил свое решение, - Найл пожимает плечами. - Отец мне особо много не сказал. Но произошел какой-то пиздец. Его голос был не такой, как обычно.

\- В смысле?

\- В том смысле, что Дес, походу, опять сошел с ума, и ты не должен удивляться, что Гарри зацикливается на этом и ведет себя как мудак. 

\- Нифига себе, - ошарашенный невежливой беспечностью Найла, произносит Луи. - Если с Десом все реально так плохо, как все говорят, то Гарри имеет полное право зацикливаться на этом. Он, блять, не робот, Найл, конечно такое на него влияет.

\- Слушай, - говорит Найл, поворачиваясь к Луи всем телом, его взгляд чистый и острый, палец тычет Луи в грудь, циферблат часов опасно сверкает. - Гарри не имеет права к тебе так паршиво относиться, его поведению нет и не должно быть никаких оправданий. Заступись за самого себя, Луи, ты не слабак. Но ведешь себя именно так. 

Луи лишь шокированно моргает. В таком свете, в таком тоне, Найл выглядит... пугающе. 

Слабак? Какого хера он называет его слабаком?

Луи Томлинсона можно называть как угодно, но не слабаком. 

\- Не тыкай в меня своим пальцем, - огрызается Луи, хватая парня за палец и опуская его вместе с рукой вниз. - Я прекрасно знаю, что я не слабак, Ирландец. Прекрасно знаю. Но нет ничего слабого в том, чтобы заботиться о ком-то и сочувствовать. Ясно? Так делают сильные. Так что кончай трепаться. Ты не знаешь Гарри так, как знаю я. 

Снова наступает пауза - сейчас Найл либо ответит ему язвительным комментарием и злостью в глазах, либо молчаливо встанет и уйдет. Луи не знает, что именно. 

Но на губах Найла вырисовывается улыбка. А вот это уже неожиданно. 

\- Мой мальчик Томмо, - улыбается он и треплет Луи за волосы. - Вот что я хотел услышать. Теперь я знаю, что с тобой все будет хорошо. 

И Луи не понимает, что это значит, и что вообще происходит, но Найл встает с кровати, включает игру и протягивает Луи джойстик, ярко улыбаясь. Мозг Луи хочет отдохнуть, у него больше нет желания в этом разбираться. 

\- Ебать ты странный, - бормочет Луи, принимая джойстик. - Я вообще не понял, что сейчас произошло.

Найл сверкает зубами.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, приятель. Ты будешь индийскую еду или суши? 

Луи смеется.

***

На следующий день Луи возвращается с лекций в ужасно нервозном состоянии, уровень стресса в крови зашкаливает (сколько там ему проектов надо сделать? сколько конспектов выучить? ко скольким экзаменам нужно старательно подготовиться??), он даже умудряется забыть о Гарри, мыслями в оценках и расчетах вероятности завалить каждый курс. Это почти невозможно, но все равно может случиться.

Настолько забывает, что оказывается у его двери, ноги сами пришли сюда из-за укоренившейся привычки, хотя привычке было взяться неоткуда, потому что у Гарри они занимаются не так уж и много. Или, возможно, Луи подсознательно хочет увидеть Гарри, и его ноги поняли это раньше, чем мозг.

Хотя нет. Это самое маловероятное. 

Но все же, Луи почему-то здесь, смотрит на дверь Гарри, стресс отступает, потому что голову теперь занимают более реальные и мощные мысли. 

Гарри.

Он не говорил с ним со вчерашнего вечера, с того самого момента, когда Гарри оставил его на улице со словами "Я сделал это не специально", крутящимися в холодном воздухе. Слова нельзя назвать особенными, но почему-то кажутся ему значимыми.

Подготовив себя и свои натянутые нервы, он открывает дверь и заходит внутрь, ощущая беспокойство и успокоение одновременно, вдыхая знакомый запах квартиры Гарри - денег, книг, нежного парфюма. Может еще запах полировочного лака и продуктов для волос. Может немного домашнего—нет. Нет. Точно не домашнего. Это было бы странно. Нет. Не домашнего. 

Не важно, беспокойство и успокоение все еще есть, омывают Луи с головы до ног, тянут его вниз, просачиваются под одежду.

Беспокойство и иллюзия мира моментально гаснут, как только он закрывает дверь и видит перед собой сцену.

Это Гарри.

И парень.

Парень, который прижимает Гарри к стене, пожирает его тело бесстыдными голодными руками и отвратительно мокрым ртом, пока Гарри смотрит невидящим взглядом в потолок, откинув голову назад. Его рубашка расстегнута, наполовину скинута с тела, оголяет молочные плечи, обнажает грудь, покрытую татуировками. Его штаны расстегнуты, руки незнакомца забираются в них, видимо, совершенно не подозревая о присутствии Луи, ему жутко, ему противно, ему тошно - неизвестный просто пользуется им, и Гарри позволяет, равнодушно прижимая руки к стене, Луи не может даже нормально посмотреть на лицо Гарри, потому что эта сука окружает его, поглощает, топит, и блять-

\- Это что за хуйня? - гремит Луи, не в состоянии себя контролировать. Его тело начинает трястись, кулаки сжались, он перебирает у себя в голове, какой из учебников тяжелее (и нанесет максимальный вред, если его кинуть в чью-то голову), он несется вперед, роняя сумку на пол, пытается нормально посмотреть на Гарри, посмотреть ему в глаза, но ебаный незнакомец отстраняется от Гарри и резко поворачивается с шоком и злостью.

Услышав голос Луи, Гарри тут же отворачивается, скрывая лицо, сжимая плечи, он выглядит таким беззащитным, отвергнутым, красивым, разрушенным, трагически сотрясенным, в Луи просыпается желание убивать. 

Он направляет всю свою злость на неизвестного перед ним, на парня с грязными светлыми волосами и ярко голубыми глазами с расширенными от желания зрачками, самое что ни на есть идеальное воплощение того, что хорошо бы смотрелось на кулаке Луи. Или вилах. Которые, наверное, есть у этого пацана, потому что хуйню, которую творит этот парень, может творить только дьявол. 

Луи горит и трясется от гнева. 

Парень смотрит на Луи, надменно и возмущенно, и снова тянется обратно к Гарри.

\- Не твоя очередь, - высокомерным голосом говорит он. 

И Луи бьет его по лицу.

\- ТЫ ЕБАНУЛСЯ?! - кричит парень, хватаясь за нос, из которого хлещет кровь, блять, Луи еще никогда не чувствовал себя так охуенно и удовлетворенно. 

\- Выметайся нахуй! - кричит Луи, тело трясет от адреналина, ему плевать, если это пересекает все границы, или если Гарри на него разозлится - этому парню лучше свалить. И свалить побыстрее. 

И, видимо, Луи выглядит так же устрашающе, как и чувствует, потому что парень тут же пятится к двери, рукой закрывая лицо, другой слепо хватая жакет. 

Дверь захлопывается, Луи поворачивается к Гарри, который стоит, отвернувшись от всего, прижатый к стене.

\- Тебе не обязательно было это делать, - грубо говорит он, прорезая словами воздух.

\- Обязательно, - отвечает Луи, выдыхая через нос, грудь тяжело вздымается, и он осмеливается потянуться к Гарри и нежно положить руку ему на плечо. Тот вздрагивает и сбрасывает ее с себя. 

Грудь Луи сжимается. 

\- Гарри, - голос возвращается к нормальному. - Гарри, эй, приятель. Посмотри на меня.

\- Что ты вообще здесь забыл? - отрешенно спрашивает Гарри и отходит от Луи, не поворачиваясь к нему. Почему он на него не смотрит?

Луи сглатывает.

\- Я-я хотел заниматься.

\- Конец семестра. Тебе больше не нужна моя помощь, - наклонив голову, Гарри направляется в свою спальню. 

Луи идет за ним.

\- Я просто хочу заниматься. Здесь. Как раньше, - говорит он, его голос тихий, нервный, расстроенный, что происходит? Что-то случилось. 

\- Просто уходи, Луи. 

Грудь сжимается снова, но Луи игнорирует тупую боль. 

\- Гарри? Посмотри на меня.

\- _Уходи_ , - командует он. 

Сжимается, не оставляя воздуха. 

\- Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - просит Луи, ему плевать, даже если это мольба, он близко встает позади Гарри, тот останавливается, войдя в комнату, пыльные лучи, проходящие сквозь окна, падают мрачной тенью на его тело. 

Гарри напрягает плечи и сжимает кулаки. И медленно, очень медленно поворачивается, так же медленно поднимая голову. 

Улыбка, начавшая формироваться на губах Луи, когда он встречается со знакомыми глазами, тут же исчезает, и появляется грубая пульсирующая злость, забирающаяся в вены.

Синяки. 

Темные отчетливые синяки.

Один у виска, страшный и фиолетовый, один возле глаза, почти черный, разъедающийся красным. Один - Луи сглатывает - на шее. И он отвратительно похож на отпечаток большого пальца. Края губ опухшие, рядом небольшой порез. 

Воздух душит. 

\- Гарри, - голос Луи ломается, рука тянется к его лицу, чтобы потрогать, чтобы утешить, но Гарри морщится, почти боязливо отшатывается, хмурит брови. 

\- Они скоро уйдут, - огрызается Гарри. - Они не навсегда.

\- Я так не думаю. 

Луи хочется плакать. Или ударить кого-то. Но мозг не может нормально функционировать, и он не знает, кого ударить, или зачем, или за что, или как, или-

\- Кто это сделал? - спрашивает он, голос звучит спокойнее, чем он ожидал, ярость трясет его. - Этот убежавший кусок дерьма? 

\- Нет, - сразу же отвечает Гарри и опять поворачивается спиной, он идет к пианино и поднимает крышку. Медленно садится, скамейка скрипит, и пыльный воздух дня - слишком холодный, слишком горячий - мучительно убивает Луи. 

\- Кто это сделал? - повторяет он, ему хочется звучать мягко и ласково, он не хочет пугать Гарри, но эмоции блокируют разум, он не может думать и действовать, может только чувствовать. - Кто?

\- Блять, теперь это не важно, окей? - резко отвечает он, тело напряжено, головой ведет в сторону Луи, но не поворачивается лицом. И потом, внезапно, он тянется и начинает перебирать нотные листки. 

Луи беспомощно бесцельно смотрит. Он очень зол. И очень напуган. 

\- Гарри, - пытается он, голос поддается телу. Такой же ломкий, разбитый и хрупкий. 

Гарри начинает нажимать на клавиши. Почти маниакально.

\- Гарри.

Звук пианино давит, жестко и быстро лишает комнату пространства и воздуха, голова Гарри наклонена. И все еще открыта рубашка. Луи задумывается, не холодно ли ему, и единственное, что он сейчас хочет - это завернуть его в одеяло - во что-то мягкое, теплое и роскошное. Что-то, что успокоит его, защитит и вылечит.

Луи хочется плакать.

\- Гарри.

Беспорядочное клацанье по клавишам резко прекращается, Гарри обозленно опускает руки вниз, с бешеной скоростью встает со скамьи, сдвигая ее.

\- Блять, Луи, я занят. Просто уйди отсюда нахуй! - кричит он. Его грудь тяжело вздымается, руки трясутся, эхо пианино отбивается от стен глухим призрачным звуком.

Картинка перед глазами размывается. В глазах встают настоящие слезы, он боится дать сбой, Луи _ненавидит_ это, ненавидит, когда хочется рыдать навзрыд, но из глаз ничего не течет, щеки сухие, в горле ком, и ты балансируешь на грани самообладания и хаоса. 

Он выравнивает дыхание - которое предательски прерывается резкими вздохами - и смотрит вверх, заставляя глаза впитать слезы, запихнуть их туда, где им самое место - далеко, далеко от внешнего мира. 

\- Я не хочу... - установив равновесие, начинает говорить он, но Гарри резко поворачивается, его собственные глаза стеклянные, красные, наполненные мучительной болью.

\- Мне _похуй_ , что ты хочешь, - рычит он, сжимая кулаки. Сорвавшийся с подставки нотный лист падает на пол, примерно туда же, куда желудок Луи. И, видимо, еще и сердце. - Мне не нужна твоя _гребаная_ забота, Луи Томлинсон. Не нужна твоя жалость, твоя назойливость, мне нахуй не нужно твое _присутствие_ в моей жизни. Ты не знаешь меня - ты ни черта меня не знаешь - ты _вообще_ ничего не знаешь, тебя _нет_ в моей жизни, мне плевать на тебя, оставь меня, блять, в покое! 

Тишина.

Комната превращается в дно океана - пиздец тихо, но давление разрывает тебя и твои мозги на части - Гарри злится, тяжело дышит, не контролирует себя. Он заметно дрожит, дрожит как лист, лицо красное, с фиолетовыми пятнами. В нем почти нет гнева, он паникует, напуган, слезы вот-вот потекут из глаз, но слова.

Но слова. 

Слова режут Луи. Проходятся острием лезвия в тех местах, о существовании которых он даже не знал. Они разрезают жизненно важные органы, проходятся рывками по мягким тканям и костному мозгу, пронзают его насквозь, хирургически ровно отрубают конечности - от него не остается ничего.

И все из-за слов. 

И не должно же это, блять, ранить так сильно. Ведь раньше такого никогда не было. Луи привык к словам. Он знает слова. Он их использует. Но не так, не такие и не в таком значении. 

Проходит минуты две в тишине, а может, два часа, Гарри сражается со слезами, не давая им вырваться, тело трясет, в глазах бушуют ураганы, смерчи - армагеддон, апокалипсис, конец света, называйте, блять, как хотите - бледная грудь покрыта татуировками - кровавой поэзией. 

Луи неподвижно стоит. Стоит до тех пор, пока не иссякают силы, потом он внезапно тихо поворачивается, уходит с дырой в теле, со рваными вырезами, Гарри дышит достаточно сильно, чтобы дышать за них двоих. Луи думает, каково быть тыквой на Хэллоуин, когда все режут тебя ради веселья. 

Он уходит, по пути поднимая сумку, глядит в потолок, потом глядит в небо, тихо закрывает за собой дверь, и он все время смотрит вверх, потому что как только он опустит голову, из глаз польются слезы.

Он не будет плакать из-за Гарри Стайлса.

Луи не опускает голову.

***

Следующие две недели проходят в тумане стресса и шрифта ворда times new roman.

Из-за написания конспектов, чтения учебника за учебником, пьесы за пьесой, книги за книгой, у Луи почти нет времени думать о чем-то другом. Он даже практически не видится с остальными парнями, изредка перекидывается сообщениями с Зейном и Лиамом (и Лиам все больше сходит с ума под натиском стресса и часто отвечает так, что и половина слов непонятна - видимо, его автокорректор тоже волнуется по поводу экзаменов, и как-то даже ответил с испанским восклицательным знаком, поставив его, по всем правилам грамматики, и в начало, и в конец˚), и, еще реже, иногда встречается с ними на поздних сессиях в библиотеке или комнате Лиама. 

Найла он тоже видит не особо часто - тот много блуждает по вечеринкам. Потому что, видимо, Найл толстокожий и неуязвимый, экзамены точно не та вещь, которая его беспокоит. 

Нередко Луи, возвращаясь в квартиру после лекции или семинара, обнаруживает там Рори, склонившегося над книгами, конспектами, судорожно исследующего википедию, очки для чтения спадают на нос, золотисто-каштановые волосы торчат в разные стороны. И Луи, уже по привычке, делает ему чай, предлагает сэндвичи, а потом пишет гневное сообщение Найлу: "Ты безответственный уеба", но ничего никогда не меняется, совесть Найла не просыпается, а Луи слишком устает, чтобы с ним регулярно бороться.

Как-то Найл заходит в комнату, нихера не поднимая настроение разговором:

\- Через час я снова поеду на студию.

Луи моментально захлопывает тетрадь, его очки слегка накренились, шапка скрывает волосы - и это хорошо, Луи почти уверен, что они воняют. 

\- Снова? 

Найл кивает.

\- Гримшоу тоже бесится. Особенно, на счет этой вечеринки в честь релиза в конце недели. - Он трясет головой, откусывает кончик сигары. - Дес отказался приходить в студию, поэтому все, что нам остается - это склеить вокальные биты, которые мы успели записать. Ебать это муторно. 

Луи сглатывает, наклоняет голову, рассматривая конспекты.

\- Мм. 

Дес. Проблемы с Десом. Гарр-нет.

Нет. 

\- Этот чувак совсем спятил. Прикинь, пытался напасть на моего отца! Моего отца, - смеется Найл. Он трясет головой, смотрит светлыми голубыми глазами в окно. 

Напасть.

Луи снова сглатывает. В горле сухо. 

\- И он опять разгромил все оборудование. Тысячи ебаных фунтов выброшены в никуда. 

\- И все из-за того, что он изменил мнение о песне? - спрашивает Луи, максимально напрягает голос, чтобы тот казался безразличным. 

\- Он, блять, песню другую написал - мы ту даже не использовали! - восклицает Найл, зажигая сигару, щеки втягиваются внутрь, огонек лижет кончик скрученных листьев табака. - Не ебу, что у него там за проблемы.

\- Ну. Он психически нестабилен.

\- Он психически ебанутый, - клуб дыма вырывается с губ Найла. Он смотрит на свои часы. - Я туда, вроде, последний раз еду. Релиз будет выпущен по расписанию - мы уже устроили промо - вполне укладываемся в сроки, даже перегоняем. 

Луи кивает. Он тасует в руках бумаги.

\- Кстати, я вчера Гарри видел.

Кровь в жилах застывает.

\- Он уходил из студии как раз тогда, когда я зашел. 

Гарри? Студия? Зачем ему там быть?

Луи чуть не ломает карандаш пополам. Руки дрожат.

\- У него огромный синяк на лице. Не знаешь, откуда?

Найл не знает, что Луи с Гарри больше не разговаривает. Откровенно говоря, Луи не хватило духу рассказать ему. И определенно не хватает духу сказать сейчас - не тогда, когда он узнал, что синяков прибавилось. Прошло почти две недели с тех пор, когда Луи видел Гарри. 

Те, что были, должны были пройти. А они есть. Их стало больше. И волнуется даже Найл. На ум Луи приходит только Дес. От картинки, возникшей в голове, его желудок опять начинает резать. 

\- Не знаю, - с трудом произносит он, закусывает губы, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

Найл, видимо, что-то замечает (единственный раз в жизни), потому что он больше ничего не говорит, лишь поднимает брови, зажимает сигару зубами и ретируется в свою комнату. 

Горло Луи жжет. 

Все и везде жжет.

***

Каждый день Луи думает о том, чтобы написать Гарри. Но он не знает, что сказать, поэтому не пишет.

Это случается лишь один раз: он покидает экзамен по прозе викторианской эпохи с новообретенной уверенностью, зная, что получит высокий балл - и все благодаря репетиторству с Гарри.

  
_'Теперь могу смело заявить, что сдал экзамен. Благодаря тебе. Спасибо, я ценю помощь, которую ты оказал мне в этом семестре.'  
_   


Он хочет пожелать ему удачи на собственных экзаменах, собирается спросить, как он поживает, но Луи даже не уверен, сдает ли Гарри экзамены, и ему кажется, что он знает ответ на вопрос о его самочувствии, поэтому он отправляет сообщение только со своей благодарностью, и только когда приходит оповещение о доставке, Луи жалеет о своем действии, мысленно делая заметку - больше никогда не разговаривать с Гарри.

Ведь он, разумеется, ему не ответит. 

Кроме того, с Гарри покончено - Луи поднимает белый флаг, отступает, признает поражение, Гарри поставил на нем крест, отвергнул - теперь все изменится. Жизнь будет лучше, Луи хорошо отучится в университете, устроится на хорошую работу, заведет отличных психически стабильных друзей, будет много пить и трахать много людей, чьи имена он не будет знать. Университет не крутится возле ебаного Гарри Стайлса, с ним покончено, и жизнь будет лучше.

Вот только.

Жизнь не становится лучше.

Не становится лучше, когда он не может спать по ночам и смотрит в свой телефон, ожидая свечения экрана, оповещающего о сообщении, всего об одном сообщении, большего он и не просит. Даже если это одна буква или пустое окно, что угодно. Не становится легче, когда ему приходится проходить мимо садов, и он не может не посмотреть в окно, ожидая увидеть затемненный силуэт Гарри. Не становится лучше, когда внутри он ощущает опустошение, когда он игнорирует предложения друзей отпраздновать конец семестра, когда с ним флиртуют симпатичные мальчики, когда люди здороваются и улыбаются ему, когда Найл пытается вытащить его в клубы. Ничто вообще не становится лучше.

Он слышит его имя в коридорах, на лестницах, во дворе, в аудиториях - везде. Слышит шепот о похождениях на вечеринки, восхваление его завоеваний, его успеха, его обаяния, его тела, его денег, его причуд, и каждое слово, сказанное отравленным ртом, который _нихера_ не знает Гарри, заставляет кровь Луи кипеть. Но он никого не затыкает, ничего не говорит, просто утыкается в учебники и учит, учит, учит, пока не забывается и не заебывается. 

Ничего не меняется и не становится лучше.

Однажды он видит фотографию какого-то парня на фейсбуке. Гарри в красивой одежде, облепленный красивыми людьми, с расширенными зрачками и туманным взглядом. Синяки почти не видны из-за макияжа и темноты. Луи читает подпись к фотографии: "ЛУЧШИЙ ТРАХ В ЖИЗНИ", его желудок скручивает. И толком не от отвращения, а от волнения и страха. От всего, к этому прилагающегося. 

Иногда о Гарри небрежно упоминает Зейн, и тогда Луи прочищает горло и чешет затылок, Зейн одаривает его взглядом и прерывает себя. И для Луи это как помилование. 

А иногда на радио появляется одна из песен Деса, и это тоже, блять, не особо круто. 

А на экзамене еще был этот вопрос, об Оскаре Уайльде - и Луи застыл, ощущая, как в него ввинчивается эмоциональная спираль паники и отчаяния. Нет, пожалуйста, не здесь, не сейчас, думал тогда он. 

Да, нихуя ничего не становится лучше.

Но, может, хотя бы со временем.

***

\- Я достаточно важно выгляжу? - спрашивает Найл, крутясь на месте, раскинув руки в стороны, ему нужно честное, объективное мнение. 

Сегодня последний день семестра, а потом все разъедутся по домам на праздники. Случайным образом, сегодня ночью также вечеринка релиза нового сингла Деса и Ника Гримшоу "Certain Things", и Найл радушно пригласил Луи с собой на вечеринку. Последние пару дней он только об этом событии и говорил - полон энтузиазма, абсолютно уверен в своих навыках барабанщика (парень даже не пытается быть скромным), и он с нетерпением ожидает тысячи заявок и абсолютно уверен, что будет пользоваться спросом и станет следующей большой шишкой в современной индустрии музыки.

Если честно, Луи бы не особо удивился, если бы это случилось и стало истинным призванием Найла. Возможно, ему стоит начать поиски нового соседа на следующий семестр. 

\- Ты выглядишь достаточно важно для человека, который собирается предложить свои услуги и первоклассные умения для предстоящих треков музыкантов. Это считается? - спрашивает Луи, улыбаясь. Он бы хотел улыбнуться шире, но, учитывая окутавшую его хандру, не может. 

Найл, наверное, замечает это, потому что он подходит к нему, кладет руку на плечо и сильно сжимает.

\- Хей, - говорит он, Луи встречается с ним взглядом. - Сегодня мы повеселимся, да? Бесплатное бухло, бесплатные наркотики, масса возможностей для секса. Мы повеселимся. Я обещаю. 

Луи пытается шире улыбнуться.

\- Надеюсь.

Какой-то момент Найл стоит, внимательно осматривая Луи, потом кивает и возвращается к застегиванию своего жакета.

\- Окей. Что ж, вечеринка начинается, ха?

Луи смотрит вниз на свои руки.

\- Ага.

Он пытается звучать радостно.

***

Они приезжают под вспышки фотокамер и запах парфюма, и Луи чувствует себя настолько неподходящим к этому месту, что не может даже пошутить об этом.

Он пытается узнать у Найла, придут ли Зейн с Лиамом, но тот не слышит его, он занят белозубыми мужчинами, которые проходят мимо и пожимают его руки, хвалят его навыки и громко поздравляют. Найл никогда не выглядел таким счастливым, его рукопожатия сильные, уверенные, остроумные шутки вылетают изо рта, заставляя дорогущие мужские сорочки сотрясаться от смеха. Он всех очаровывает, как и всегда, и через пару минут Луи теряет его вовсе. 

Поэтому большую часть вечера он стоит возле еды, наполняет свой рот закусками, заливает горло шампанским. Он пишет Лиаму и Зейну - нет, они не придут, у них 'ночное свидание' (как Луи еще не стошнило от этих двоих), надежды потеряны, нужно просто заесть свои чувства.

Вечеринка гламурная - до отвращения гламурная - пришедшие знаменитости и громкий смех, конечно, разбавляют обстановку, но все кажется таким... поверхностным, пустым. И самое дерьмовое то, что Луи плевать на этих людей, их статусы, счета, какие-то понятные только их кругам шутки, поэтому он поедает улиток, перепелиные яйца и мечтает о том, чтобы он был сейчас дома в спортивных штанах, окруженный сестрами и видеоиграми. 

Штаны слишком узкие, ткань раздражает голую кожу бедер. Ботинки слишком тесные.

Да вообще все дерьмо. 

А потом прибывает Ник Гримшоу, сопровождаемый Десом Стайлсом.

И Гарри.

Луи чуть не давится устрицами.

\- Почетные гости, - улыбающийся парень приветствует их со сцены, по комнате проходит рябь смеха, некоторые хлопают, некоторые растягивают улыбки шире, все пристально на них смотрят. Украшения людей блестят под светом инкрустированных люстр, и слишком много черного, и слишком много помады, и слишком много парфюма. Всего слишком много.

И помимо всего этого, Ник Гримшоу - ходячая палка с уложенными вверх волосами и огромным количеством зубов - громко смеется, входя в помещение в красном костюме и клетчатом шарфе, и Дес Стайлс в сером костюме с запонками, цена которого больше, чем бюджет маленьких семей, угрюмо ухмыляется и смотрит вперед, под глазами заложены черные тени. 

И Гарри. 

По какой-то причине, Луи совсем забыл, что Гарри тоже может прийти. Блять, релиз трека его отца, конечно же, Гарри здесь будет. Как Луи раньше не догадался??  
В любом случае, он здесь.

Гарри. С блеклыми синяками, язвительной улыбкой, слегка цепляется за плечо отца (почти что робко), разодет в серый твидовый костюм с голубой бабочкой, в петлице - зеленая гвоздика. Вьющиеся волосы идеально уложены на сторону, они выглядят так мягко, так идеально. Он высокий и бледный, и красивый, и...

Господи, Луи так давно его не видел. Он слышал его имя в коридорах каждый день, слышал гуляющие по университету слухи, видел фотографии на фейсбуке, но. Луи так давно не видел Гарри в живую.

Блять. 

Запахов, гула и людей становится слишком много.

Несмотря на шум, звон бокалов и смех, люди замечают поднявшегося на сцену Ника, прерывают свои разговоры, и помещение взрывается в аплодисментах. 

Луи замечает, что Гарри тоже аплодирует. Также замечает, что он улыбается, смотря на Ника. Искренне улыбается. В животе разгорается огонь, его челюсть сжимается. Он отрывает от него глаза только когда голос Ника прорезается через динамики на всю комнату.

\- Внимание? - смеется он, оглядывается, одна рука в кармане, другая проходит по волосам, поднимая их еще выше, он выглядит... таким напыщенным. - Окей. Итак. Сингл выходит во вторник и... - Аплодисменты снова грохотом наполняют комнату, и он улыбается, кивает, ждет, пока они утихнут, и возвращается к микрофону. - Именно. Спасибо. В общем, сингл выходит во вторник, и мне просто хотелось поблагодарить Деса за то, что он такой великолепный музыкант. - Люди снова аплодируют, на этот раз еще громче. Дес, засунув руки в карманы, взглядом мечется по комнате. Он какой-то дерганный. Похоже, даже не осознает, что его хвалят, даже не слышит. - И, конечно же, его сына Гарольда, без которого мы бы не смогли ничего сделать. 

Луи резко смотрит на Гарри - он сияет, на щеках слабый румянец, аплодисментов становится больше, они давят на уши, люди одобрительно его изучают. Луи одновременно погружается и в лед, и в огонь. 

\- И за то, что служит таким красивым дополнением в свете рампы сегодняшнего вечера, - продолжает Ник, подмигивая Гарри.

Луи пускает по горлу еще один бокал шампанского, чуть не ломает хрупкое стекло, сильно его сжимая.

\- Итак. Спасибо за то, что пришли. Теперь ешьте, пейте, будьте паиньками. Или не будьте - мне похуй, - Ник заканчивает речь и машет рукой, волна смеха проходит по комнате и заглушается вновь включенной музыкой, болтовня возвращается. Ник спускается со сцены и возвращается к Десу и Гарри. Когда он подходит к ним, он шепчет что-то на ухо Гарри, широко улыбаясь, и Гарри смеется.

Гарри смеется. 

Он смеется с другими людьми??

Луи выхватывает бокал шампанского у мимо проходящего официанта. 

Ночка будет длинной.

***

Луи не видел Найла весь оставшийся вечер - ну, не совсем так. Он слышит его смех, слышит его голос, рассказывающий истории, которые заставляют всех смеяться, мельком видит его улыбающееся самодовольное лицо, освещающееся вспышками фотокамер фотографов, когда Найл стоит рядом с важными людьми, но он не проходит мимо Луи, не появляется рядом, от чего будит в Луи желание избить его. 

Потому что без Найла Луи здесь никого не знает.

Кроме Гарри. На которого он может - а может и нет - одержимо смотрит весь вечер. Смотрит сквозь боль. 

Теперь, когда Ник Гримшоу оставил его, удалился очаровывать людей своим грандиозным стилем (кем вообще, блять, он себя возомнил? и откуда он знает Гарри?), Гарри будто завернулся в невидимый плащ, сотканный из тьмы. Он стоит отдельно от всех, молчит, будто...потерялся в себе. Его вид можно только так описать. Его взгляд устремлен вниз, лишь изредка поднимается и окидывает взглядом толпу, он истощен. Его руки крепко сжимают стакан нетронутого напитка. 

Луи неустанно смотрит на него всю ночь.

Дес замечает Гарри лишь один раз, несмотря на то, что тот всегда робко ходит за ним, тревожно смотрит - он следует за ним на некой дистанции, словно разрывается между 'отдалиться сильнее' и 'подойти ближе'. Дес смотрит на Гарри темным возмущенным взглядом и отправляет его за алкоголем. Не колеблясь, Гарри срывается с места, кивнув и закусив губу. 

И когда Гарри возвращается обратно с двумя стаканами виски из бара, он видит Луи.

Он резко останавливается, и его глаза, до этого нахмуренные тишиной, закрывающиеся от истощения, от удивления широко открываются.

Луи словно сбивают с ног, ударяя под колени. 

Он сглатывает и хочет отвернуться, но не может и смотрит, стоит в окружении тарелок еды, пустых бокалов шампанского, соусов, может, к его жакету прилипли крошки, он хочет что-нибудь сказать, помахать рукой, нахмуриться, кинуть ебаную плошку супа ему в голову, что-нибудь сделать, но сил хватает лишь на это - он смотрит.

И Гарри смотрит в ответ.

\- Окей, ребята, - голос Ника Гримшоу объявляет через динамики.

Гарри продолжает пялиться на Луи немигающим взглядом.

\- Впервые, мы рады представить вам... 'Certain Things'! - громко говорит он, и свет выключается, на каждой стене появляется видео. 

Луи больше не видит Гарри, только темные литые тени и свет прожекторов. Нет. НЕТ.  
Луи не закончил, не сделал ни одного движения, не двинул ни одним мускулом, он не хочет заканчивать с Гарри вот так - глупо таращась на него как рыба - он рвется вперед, мчится, но все, что видит - темноту, ощущает слишком много тел, комнату заполняет хриплый голос Деса и ему вторит голос Ника Гримшоу, гармонируя с мелодией, все смотрят на стены, на музыкальное видео, и только Луи ищет Гарри - пропавшего в неизвестности.

И когда свет, наконец, врубают, Ник спрашивает толпу, понравилось ли им видео (толпа встречает его бурными аплодисментами), а Гарри нигде не видно.

***

Дес рано уходит. Он штурмом проносится мимо людей, избегая столкновений и матерясь, поднимает вверх ладонь, раздвигая пальцы в V-форме˚˚ и выходит, надев солнцезащитные очки и подняв воротник пальто. 

Это случается в отсутствие Гарри - он либо в туалете, либо вышел покурить - и он не понимает, что произошло, потому что спустя пару минут Гарри начинает подходить к незнакомцам и спрашивать, где его отец.

На это больно смотреть. И Луи знает, знает, что ему должно быть плевать, знает, что ему не должно быть жалко Гарри, потому что Гарри уж точно не жалко Луи, ему вообще похуй на его существование... Но Луи ничего не может поделать.

Он наблюдает, как Гарри бегает от человека к человеку, оглядывает толпу, ищет ответы, его лицо бледное, идеальное, живое воплощение трагедии Шекспира. Как финальная сцена Гамлета, только в чертах его лица. Массовое убийство, тотальное разрушение, кровопролитная битва. 

Вот только Луи кажется, что Гарри — Офелия, и, скорее всего, уже утонул.

***

Позже, далеко за полночь, вечеринка становится лишь громче, больше тел набивается в пространство, и элегантность ускользает, превращаясь в нечто более привычное - разврат. И Найл, наверное, в самом сердце течения без морали, Луи следует найти его в ближайшее время, если он все же хочет добраться обратно до своей квартиры, но все мысли о безопасности и извлечении полезного из уроков прошлого вылетают из головы, как только Луи замечает, что Гарри ушел.

Он пропал, пока Луи ходил в туалет - и пытался отделаться от скопления очень настойчивых мужчин, рассматривающих его так, словно готовы были целиком сожрать - Луи обыскал каждый чертов уголок здания, обнаружив целое ничего. И когда он уже был на границе пропасти, готовый сдаться, крикнуть в бездну "пошло все нахуй" и нырнуть в отвлечение и удовольствие, к нему приходит озарение, внезапно, Луи знает, где Гарри. Просто знает. 

Он тихо выходит наружу. Бредет, не разбирая дороги, вдоль границы здания, ищет прищуренным решительным взглядом в темноте, сталкиваясь с холодным бризом, тусклой луной в тумане, пока не видит одинокую фигуру, сидящую на ступенях большой каменной лестницы, ведущей на балкон. 

Луи сразу понимает, кто это.

Он не тратит время на робкое, аккуратное появление, не дает себе время подумать, стоит ли это делать, или все потом обратится в ошибку. Просто идет к нему, поднимается по лестнице; как только замерзшая трава под ногами Луи издает первый хруст, доходящий до Гарри, его голова тут же поднимается. Тьма скрывает его лицо. Луи видит лишь очертания тела и силуэт беспорядочно вьющихся волос, обрамленных голубым свечением. 

Не говоря ни слова, Луи садится рядом с ним. Ощущение холодного камня мгновенно посылает дрожь по телу. А еще здесь очень твердо.

Благо, Луи выпил много шампанского. 

Гарри смотрит на него дико, растерянно, почти со страхом, он полностью повернут лицом к нему, между бровей сильная складка, вгоняющая в неудобство. Черты лица светятся лунным светом, они выглядят хрупко, словно сделаны из фарфора и хрупкой керамики. По правде говоря, весь Гарри сделан из хрупкой керамики. С маленькими, маленькими трещинами, покрывающими поверхность. Трещинами, в данный момент выявляющимися на лице Гарри.

Луи старается их не замечать, в хлопке соединяет руки вместе и смотрит на небо.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Гарри низко, хрипло. Не моргает.

\- Сижу с тобой, как видишь, - Луи ухмыляется, игнорируя бабочек, режущих острыми крыльями его внутренности, пытающихся вырваться наружу, чтобы пролить свет на ситуацию. 

Полная тишина. 

Затем:

\- Почему?

Тон голоса не холодный, не злой; он сбитый с толку, оборонительный. Он... надеющийся?

А может Луи все выдумывает.

\- Потому что. - Луи полностью поворачивается к Гарри, встречается с ним взглядом, он так близко к нему, он так давно его не видел; года, века, тысячелетия. Эпохи. - Я хочу знать, что с тобой все в порядке.

Вот оно.

Вот. Черты лица Гарри физически рушатся, складка между бровями разглаживается, в глазах что-то топится лавинной волной, губы слегка приоткрываются. Он трясет головой, трясет головой с неверием, его голос всполошен, испуган, вымучен.

\- Почему тебя это волнует? - отчаянно спрашивает он, но не отодвигается от Луи, не отводит взгляд. 

Луи глубоко вздыхает, выдыхает, здесь так холодно, он может умереть от гипотермии, но продолжает смотреть на Гарри и мечтает прижать подушечки пальцев к его коже, убедиться, что Гарри настоящий, что он не рассыпается на части. Убедиться, что трещины ненастоящие. Он сжимает ладони, лежащие на бедрах, в кулак, пытаясь побороть желание. 

\- Потому что, Гарри. Волнует. Даже если тебе на меня плевать, мне - нет. Я волнуюсь. Вот и все. Мне просто нужно знать, в порядке ли ты, - тихо говорит он; откровенность голоса режет горло. 

Будто поверхность земли трещит напополам. Вот на что это похоже.

Потому что Луи смотрит на Гарри так, будто тот за стеклом, далекий, неприкасаемый, и вдруг, все стекло ломается, все лопается, и Гарри рушится вместе с ним. Он начинает плакать, захлебываться - открыто, резко, не стесняясь - он съеживается, обнимая себя, пока слезы текут по лицу, и Луи ошеломленно смотрит, как глаза Гарри сильно сжимаются, рот открывается, он видит, как Гарри рыдает, разрушается прямо перед ним. 

\- Гарри, - лишь может выдавить Луи, шокированный, в состоянии аффекта он проклинает себя и свой ломающийся голос, и эту ебаную дыру, которая образовывается в нем. Ему плевать, он должен, блять, дотронуться до Гарри, успокоить его, он обнимает Гарри за плечи и притягивает к своей груди, чувствуя, как перед собственными глазами размывается картинка.

Гарри не сопротивляется, даже не пытается отстраниться, позволяет себе захлестнуться в эмоциях, сильно хватается за рубашку Луи, пропитывая ее слезами, его руки трясутся - Луи ощущает это своим телом, душой, и он прижимает его сильнее. Луна наблюдает за ними. 

\- Луи, - выдыхает Гарри между всхлипами, голос такой разбитый, такой уничтоженный, такой несчастный, что Луи может утонуть вместе с ним. Он может умереть по-настоящему, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Потому что в этом голосе ощущается каждый поломанный кусочек внутри Гарри. Ощущается каждая гребаная вещь, пошедшая в его жизни неправильно, каждая борьба и каждая ощущаемая унция боли, и теперь он все понял. Понял, насколько все хуево. Он слышит все, ощущает шероховатую поверхность - как в старинных пещерах, где, если громко крикнешь, падает весь потолок, начиная от свода и заканчивая темнотой в конце бесконечности - души, каждый моральный шаг по стеклу и боль от проникновения стекла, каждый порез, сделанный так аккуратно и так глубоко, что вряд ли шрамы когда-нибудь должным образом залечатся или хотя бы уменьшатся. 

Он позволяет собственным слезам упасть - и как же, блять, он ненавидит плакать, особенно когда слезы катятся вниз по шее и забираются под воротник рубашки - но он ведь всего лишь человек. И Гарри. Гарри. Гарри, которому сейчас дерьмовее всех на свете, который ищет убежища в руках Луи и буквально вышептывает его имя сквозь слезы, ломая его сердце, Луи же не робот, да?

\- Прости. Прости, прости, - продолжает шептать Гарри, его губы трутся о рубашку и грудь Луи, и Луи думает, слышит ли Гарри биение его сердца - неистовое, острое, буйное - или может чувствует кожей горячую кровь в груди, кровоточащую из ебаного органа.

Луи ненавидит, когда другие знают, что они выбивают почву у него из-под ног. Ненавидит, когда люди знают, что он чувствует, о чем думает, и все остальное дерьмо, связанное только с ним. Но он не против, если будет знать Гарри. Он даже хочет, чтобы Гарри знал. Хочет, чтобы Гарри знал, что сердце Луи стучит так бешено именно из-за него, _для_ него.

\- Все хорошо, - бормочет он в его волосы, старается звучать невозмутимо, успокаивающе, пытается не давиться собственными слезами. - Я здесь, - снова и снова повторяет он. - Я с тобой. Я всегда буду с тобой. 

Из Гарри вырывается еще один рваный всхлип. 

Луи прижимает его сильнее, до невозможности ближе, зарывает свое лицо в его кудрях и понимает, признает, что, несмотря ни на что, он никогда, никогда не отпустит мальчика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˚ - имеется в виду, что поставил перевернутые (¡) восклицательные знаки и в начало, и в конец предложения.   
> ˚˚ - как сказал гугл, в Британии этот жест в некоторых кругах может означать "идите все нахуй"  
> ______________________
> 
> от автора:  
> очень подходящая Гарри песня - Nirvana - "You Know You're Right" , в принципе, на ней вся глава и построена. ребята, вы замечательные, простите, если глава была слишком жесткой или депрессивной, или дерьмовой, но этому суждено было случиться. Чтобы стало лучше, нужно, чтобы сначала стало хуже, да? Так что...  
> *обнимает*


	26. XXV

Через какое-то время Луи решает, что для него с Гарри вечеринка объявляется законченной, и отвозит его домой.

Они сидят вместе посередине диванчика в лимузине, и Гарри каждый раз, когда колеса машины встречают ухабы, наваливается на Луи, потому что они близко друг к другу.

Так... странно.

Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как Гарри перестал плакать - Гарри даже не посмотрел на него, вытерев слезы. Он просто слепо, как мокрый потерянный щеночек в ливень, последовал за Луи, пока тот поддерживал его за талию, проводя мимо толпы гостей, курящих на углах отеля, и вдыхал, закупоривая легкие, поднимающиеся вверх клубы дыма. Оперативно и спокойно, он вел Гарри как можно дальше от этого места, в безопасную машину в безопасную квартиру и... правда, все так странно. Луи не знает, нужно ли ему что-то сказать, дотронуться, утешить или оставить в покое. Он все еще чувствует слезы Гарри, пропитавшие его рубашку, все еще слышит тихие слова, сильную боль, свое имя, срывающееся с губ Гарри, и мучительный беспомощный тон его голоса, который, казалось, холодными щупальцами забрался в самое нутро и остался там навсегда. Ему хочется потянуться, сжать хрупкую руку Гарри своей или уткнуться носом в знак утешения в кудряшки, слабо щекочущие его щеку, и, блять, ему хочется обхватить его талию не сомневающимися движениями рук, что уж там... но больше всего на свете он желает отнестись к ситуации с пониманием. Поступить с Гарри именно так, как будет правильнее, чтобы ненароком не перегрузить его лишними эмоциями, переизбытком касаний, движений, требований.

Поэтому он лишь аккуратно кладет свою голову на голову Гарри - которая под натиском усталости опускается на плечо Луи - на мягкие шелковистые кудри, способные вдохновить на новую эпоху Ренессанса. Он спокойно выдыхает, умиротворенность растекается по телу теплыми волнами - потому что Гарри здесь, одурманивающе близко, в безопасности. 

Хорошо снова быть с ним рядом, вернуть его назад.

В мимолетных, со скоростью проносящихся мимо огнях фонарей он замечает, что веки Гарри дрожат в ответ на движения Луи, но он ничего не говорит и не шевелится, просто смотрит в окно, тихий и изнуренный, слабо вдыхает и выдыхает безмятежность, едва слышно выпуская воздух через рот, оранжевые смазанные блики освещают его длинные ресницы и затеняют лицо. Начался дождь - или, скорее, снег с дождем - и он бьет по окнам, оставляя на них ледяные грубые следы холодного явления природы, но Луи как-то плевать на внешний мир, потому что внутри он чувствует тепло, комфорт и что-то необъяснимое, нематериальное, причудливое по своей природе. 

Внезапно машина останавливается. Они за пределами садов - почти у квартиры Гарри. Они вернулись. 

Он старается не замечать вспышку разочарования, пронесшуюся через организм, когда Гарри начал садиться прямо, полностью отрывая свое тело от тела Луи, забирая тепло, засевшее в костях и даже в носках тугих отполированных туфлей. Гарри мягко выдыхает, поправляя жакет, смотрит в сочащуюся мраком даль. Он не пытается завести разговор, медленно, мучительно, бесконечно долго моргает. Вымотался и устал. Он выглядит как поэма. Одна из тех, что скорбно красивые, с короткими незнакомыми словами, звучащими как неосязаемая эйфория, когда произносишь вслух, и совершенно абсурдно, когда думаешь. Та поэма, что ты находишь на последних страницах книги и загибаешь уголок потрепанного листка, чтобы прочитать немного позже, когда мысли в голове рассеются, и разум станет яснее. Написанная поэтом эпохи романтизма, чье имя звучит как тихое дыхание моря и имеет репутацию великого гения-индивидуалиста. 

Блять, Луи выпил слишком много шампанского. Слишком. 

\- Приехали, - тихо говорит Луи, смотрит на Гарри, который все еще пытается что-то разглядеть в кромешной тьме, сжимает в кулаки ткань распахнутого жакета.

Гарри кивает.

\- Да.

Тишина.

Луи сглатывает.

Что теперь?

Луи отрывает взгляд от Гарри, смотрит вниз, на свои колени, где руки возятся с рукавами собственного одеяния. 

\- Тебе нужна компания, кто-нибудь рядом? - небрежно спрашивает он, но голос звучит предельно осторожно, словно сейчас задрожит, и он в который раз проклинает свои связки за способность стыдить его в самые неподходящие моменты. Поднимает взгляд вверх, надевает на лицо маску непринужденности. - Ну, если ты все еще дерьмово себя чувствуешь. Или...ладно.

Он затыкается, старается не вздрагивать от того, как же жалко звучит его голос.

Блять.

Но Гарри (почему-то) улыбается, спокойно и широко, смотрит вниз на свои колени. 

\- Я, наверное, просто лягу спать, - мелодично говорит он, его голос как гром. Или это просто шторм за окном. 

В животе Луи на мгновение колет - потому что он понимает, что, на самом деле, хотел бы пойти с ним, как гребаная фея-крестная наблюдать, как Гарри спит, и разглаживать морщинки на лице, когда тот зажмурится из-за приснившегося кошмара (господи, о чем он вообще думает) - но в такой ситуации ему позволено лишь кивнуть, а потом отвлечься на дискомфорт, причиняющийся слишком узкими брюками, впивающимися в мышцы живота, талию и, кажется, во все сразу. Но это хотя бы как-то отвлекает. 

\- Но спасибо, - добавляет Гарри, поднимая красные блестящие глаза - в первый раз за все время - на Луи. 

Несмотря на неимение соответствующего разрешения, внутренности Луи странным образом воспламеняются. 

Потому что взгляд Гарри добрый и теплый, теплее Луи еще никогда не видел, и глаза улыбаются в идеальной эфемерной улыбке, наполненной чем-то сродни... привязанности или неги. И такого незнакомого завораживающего зрелища Луи определенно еще никогда в нем не видел. Головокружительно. Да, Луи определенно выпил слишком много шампанского.

\- Не за что, - отвечает Луи, глаза широко открыты, не может даже моргнуть, смотрит в темные нефритовые глаза сладкого, мать их, нектара; до этого момента он думал, что такой цвет существует лишь в мультфильмах Диснея (ох, серьезно, он в жизни больше к шампанскому не притронется). - Эм, и в случае, если мы не увидимся перед отъездом на каникулы-

\- Увидимся, - прерывает Гарри мягким голосом, продолжает смотреть на Луи теплым разрывающим его изнутри взглядом. - Завтра Зейн устраивает обед в честь разлуки. 

Разлуки.

Луи хочет закатить глаза от спесивого чванства в его словах, но ему не дает это сделать сильное чувство... чего бы это ни было. 

А потом слова обретают смысл. 

Зейн? Ланч? Завтра?

\- Круто, - говорит Луи, наморщив лоб, - он ничего мне не говорил. 

Наступает тишина, и Гарри, вместо того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, блуждает глазами по лицу Луи, досконально изучая его, под янтарным светом потолка лимузина и ледяной мороси, стучащей в окно, если прислушаться, ощущается каждый вздох. 

Наконец, его губы медленно вытягивают слова. 

\- До завтра, Луи.

Луи кивает, слегка улыбаясь.

\- До завтра, Гарольд. 

На губах Гарри снова появляется улыбка, слабая и очаровательная, несмотря на красные ободки глаз и истощение, обледняющее кожу. Словно яркий цветок пробился сквозь трещину в сером бетоне - пронзительно ослепляющий сгусток цвета, борющийся посредством обыденного, изменяющий мир своим упрощенным совершенством. Вот что такое улыбка Гарри. 

... Слишком много шампанского. Упрощенное совершенство? Что еще придет ему в голову?

\- Спокойной ночи, Кудряшка, - заставляет себя сказать Луи и открывает дверь машины, пытаясь уйти прежде, чем он начнет сравнивать губы Гарри с лепестками роз (разумеется, из-за шампанского), но рука Гарри хватает Луи за запястье, теплая и сильная в контрасте с холодным ветром, поступающим из приоткрытой двери.

\- Нет. Останься. Бернс довезет тебя до квартиры.

\- Гарри, - протестует Луи, чувствуя внезапное разливающееся в области ребер тепло, черт, он стал излишне чувствительным. - Все нормально. Здесь пять минут идти-

\- Я настаиваю, - продолжает Гарри, все еще держа Луи за запястье. - На улице ужасно холодно. И идет дождь. Пожалуйста. Пускай он довезет тебя до дома.

И может потому что Гарри Стайлс сказал 'пожалуйста', или может потому что на улице действительно холодно, а идти гораздо больше, чем пять минут, Луи неохотно закрывает дверь и садится внутрь, не в состоянии противостоять желанию закатить глаза. 

Гарри буквально расцветает, счастливо улыбаясь. 

Луи думает, что ему реально пора прекратить бухать, его грудь слишком часто начала отзываться на какие-то простейшие слова и ничего не значащие действия. 

\- Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, Луи, - Гарри последний раз сжимает запястье и вылезает из лимузина, Барнс уже стоит возле двери, держа зонт. Луи наблюдает, как его размытая темная фигура исчезает в ночи.

До завтра.

***

Луи лежит в теплой кровати (Найл еще не дома, но будто это кого-то удивляет), и внезапно к нему приходит решение написать самое бесполезное сообщение в мире.

 _'Спокойной ночи, Гарри'_  
  
Ему не отвечают - да он и не надеялся - но факт, что за все две недели он в первый раз засыпает так быстро и с чистыми мыслями, нельзя отрицать. Как бы это не тревожило.

***

Луи понятия не имеет, нахера он вообще идет на этот обед.

Не то чтобы он не хочет попрощаться с парнями до отъезда. Разумеется, хочет, даже слишком. Просто... Луи не знает, на какой стадии сейчас он с Гарри. Они снова друзья? Или это было своего рода вражеское примирение и мирное расставание? Он не может идти туда, не зная этого.

И Луи бы обязательно пожаловался Найлу, но, к сожалению, тот не переставал говорить с тех пор, как пришел домой (рано-рано утром, решив, что это нормально - разбудить Луи хлопками по телу и сразу же удариться в монолог о том, какой невероятной была его ночь; в принципе, здесь не было ничего анормального, но сильный запах травки, алкоголя и разных парфюмов мешали адекватно думать и вызывали головную боль), а теперь, не прекращая обличать свои мысли в слова, думал, на какую из вечеринок ему пойти, как только он вернется с каникул. 

\- ... но я слышал, что вечеринки Джорджа Ван Эйка охуительные, а его кузен - большая шишка в индустрии музыки, поэтому, наверное, нужно пойти туда, как думаешь? У него, кстати, очень красивая мама. И всегда хорошая травка. Не знаю, стоит того? - обсуждает розовощекий то ли от холода, то ли от счастья Найл; они поднимаются по лестнице в квартиру Зейна. Его руки глубоко в карманах черного пальто, толстый шерстяной шарф небрежно обернут вокруг шеи. Он - прекрасное изображение морозной зимы, контрастирующей с его теплым голосом. 

Но Луи едва слушает.

Потому что они приближаются к дверям Зейна. А за дверями Зейна Гарри. И даже если прошлой ночью между ними что-то произошло - называйте, как хотите, но что-то произошло - он боится реакции Гарри. Он будет чувствовать отвращение и отшатнется от Луи? Скроется? Набросится? Будет вести себя как придурок? Он вообще там будет? 

Блять, ему надо просто пойти домой. Сейчас он уже мог бы сидеть на диване, окруженный сестрами.

Блять блять блять.

Когда они доходят до дверей, Найл без колебаний врывается внутрь. 

\- Друзья! - восклицает он, раскинув руки в приветственном объятии, большими шагами проходя в комнату, Зейн сидит во главе стола и торжествующе улыбается. Не прошло и минуты, а Найл уже налил в свой стакан виски, поджег сигарету и наполнил тарелку едой. Словно у него есть личная армия крошечных невидимых нимф, порхающих около него и удовлетворяющих его потребности. 

Луи же ведет себя гораздо тише, тихо заходит в комнату и смотрит на происходящее; в белом джемпере здесь слишком жарко, а жакет слишком туго застегнут. 

\- Найл! Луи! - счастливо здоровается Лиам, хлопая рукой по спине Найла и направляясь к Луи. Он садится перед ним, примостившись на краю стола, глядя с жадным любопытством - как ребенок на своего любимого учителя. 

\- Привет, - улыбается Луи, яростно сражаясь с желанием осмотреть каждый уголок в поисках Гарри. Он здесь? Счастлив? Грустен? Он вообще здесь? Черт, теперь даже нельзя свое волнение смахнуть на действие шампанского. 

\- Как ты? Нам так жаль, что мы не смогли прийти прошлой ночью на вечеринку. Слышал, что она была изумительной, - улыбается Лиам невозможно белыми зубами. 

Луи рассеянно кивает, мыслями в другом месте.

\- Да, да. Изумительной, да. - Его жакет по-прежнему на нем, руки в карманах, ладони вспотели. Он чувствует на себе любопытный взгляд Зейна. 

\- Я так счастлив, что экзамены закончены, если честно, - смеется Лиам, не замечая настроения Луи. - Теперь мне гораздо лучше. Так и хочется все время веселиться. 

Луи кивает, в горле сухо. Комната пропитана атмосферой Рождества - наверное, Гарри постарался. Пахнет имбирем, специями и какао. С оттенками трав. Да, определенно Гарри.

\- Рад сообщить, что выпуск газеты вышел просто отличный, - улыбается Лиам. 

\- Он даже получил одобрительное письмо от совета университета, - гордо добавляет Зейн, лениво развалившийся на своем троне, потягивая напиток из стеклянного стакана. - Все говорят о статье и хвалят ее автора как самого лучшего редактора за сорок лет. 

Улыбка Лиама еще никогда не была шире. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать? - радуется он, берет в руки бокал, наполненный насыщенно красным вином. - Я хорошо сдал все свои предметы. - Делает глоток. - Так рад вернуться к нормальной жизни. Такое облегчение.

Да, да, очень здорово видеть вновь улыбающегося Лиама, рассказывающего истории и без умолку болтающего, и Зейна, который больше за него не волнуется и постоянно в хорошем настроении. Луи счастлив, что он сам больше не ворчит, на него ничто не давит, им не управляет стресс, он рад, что теперь высыпается, больше не носит спортивные костюмы, беспомощно уставившись в ноутбук, не блуждает по комнате, заправляясь кофеином, стимуляторами и другими в своем роде безобидными веществами, которые делают из него оперативную машину, не нуждающуюся во сне. 

Но дело не в этом. 

Он не вовлечен в разговор, не обращает на него должного внимания. Потому что в комнату только что вошел Гарри. Луи сразу же посмотрел на него, и теперь ему неловко.

Гарри одет в кремовый джемпер и алые брюки. Он выглядит таким мягким, домашним и чистым, словно только что принял ванну и до сих пор пахнет гелем для душа. Его вьющиеся волосы блестят, на ногах темно-зеленые - как цвет леса - носки, движения расслабленные и спокойные. Здоровый цвет лица и отсутствие синяков под глазами говорят о том, что он хорошо выспался, Луи не знает, заметил ли тот его, но сам Луи определенно видит Гарри и излучающееся от него праздничное настроение, и сладость, и тепло, и-

\- Луи? 

Луи моргает, поворачиваясь к Лиаму, который ожидающе на него смотрит. 

\- Привет? Да? - глупо спрашивает он, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки, когда он боковым зрением видит фигуру Гарри. Он чувствует на себе его взгляд. Но сам немигающе смотрит на Лиама. 

\- Что ты будешь пить? Чай? Воду? Вино? Шампанское? - спрашивает Лиам, его тон свидетельствует о том, что он говорит это не в первый раз. 

\- Эм-

\- В этой комнате имеется хороший виски? - внезапно и громко интересуется Найл. 

Блять, Найл, спасибо огромное. 

Это отвлекает Лиама, потому что тот тут же забывает, о чем спрашивал, поднимается со стола и бросается к шкафу Зейна с алкогольными напитками в углу, предлагая разные виды алкоголя.

Луи стоит там, где стоял, глаза находят Гарри и да, он на него смотрит, стоя на другой стороне комнаты. Выглядит спокойно, мирно, в его глазах легкая грусть, но он рад видеть его - искренне рад - на губах играет слабая улыбка. И Луи не знает, что делать или говорить (он вообще помнит, что случилось прошлой ночью, осознает это в полной мере?), поэтому неловко машет ему рукой, совершенно не управляя телом и мозгом. 

Жест заставляет Гарри улыбнуться чуть больше, он машет в ответ. 

Видимо, в голову Луи приливает поток крови, потому что в мозг поступает предложение подойти к Гарри, тот улыбается, когда Луи делает первый шаг, но на плечо ложится рука и заставляет его затормозить, он останавливается. 

Зейн.

\- Что? - спрашивает он, случайно огрызаясь и подняв бровь. Он пытается утихомирить свое нетерпение. 

Зейн смотрит ему в глаза, ведет головой в другую сторону.

\- Одну секунду, - скорее командует, чем просит он, и Луи сразу же кивает. Есть в Зейне что-то, что не позволяет отказать ему. Может, это глубина взгляда. Может, острота его белых зубов. Или то, как он выдыхает колечки дыма и управляет тобой застенчивой улыбкой. Или потому что он удивительно привлекательный, и ты буквально забываешься в сексуальности, сочащейся из каждой его поры. 

Неважно, что именно, Луи следует за Зейном, дальше уходит от Гарри в другой угол комнаты, обставленный коллекционными фигурками и подставками с комиксами. Довольно гиковый угол, если честно. Он уже давно понял, что Зейн тот еще ботаник. Несмотря на свой устрашающе прекрасный внешний вид, внушающий образ испорченного грубого богача, он очень ласковый, легкий и приятный в общении. 

\- Ты знаешь, что происходит с Гарри? - спрашивает Зейн сразу же, как они оказываются достаточно далеко от чужих ушей.

Луи моргает, удивленный вопросом. 

\- Происходит? Ты имеешь в виду в целом или...?

\- Сегодня, - шелковым голос говорит Зейн, увеличивая интенсивность тона. - Что-то изменилось. Ему гораздо лучше, чем раньше. Все еще сам не свой, но. Он... другой.

От этих слов в желудке Луи что-то прыгает. Сильно. Может даже это что-то выскочило из него и упало на половицы, оставляя за собой мерцающий золотом след. Потому что внутренности Луи определенно обернулись во что-то теплое, во что-то легкое и светлое. Нахуй смущение, нахуй отговорки, якобы виновато шампанское. Луи чувствует счастье, или наслаждение, или радость, или гордость, он еще не понял, но явно что-то хорошее. 

\- Другой? - спрашивает Луи, пытаясь звучать беспечно. - В каком плане?

Зейн вздыхает, смотрит на Гарри, теперь сидящего рядом с Найлом и наливающего ему не первый бокал виски, тот, в свою очередь, рассказывает преувеличенные истории, заставляющие Лиама смеяться.

\- Не могу объяснить, правда. Он ничего мне не сказал. Я просто думаю, связано ли это с Десом. Или с чем-то другим в его жизни. - Он снова поворачивается к Луи. - Знаешь что-нибудь?

Вот же дерьмо. Теперь он стоит на перепутье. Луи стал чертовым любителем метафор. 

Что он должен сказать? Что прошлой ночью Гарри рыдал навзрыд, и Луи (который тоже пустил - или нет - слезу-другую) пообещал никогда его не покидать? Как в этих ужасных любовных романах? Что теперь они друзья в каком-то странном неопределенном поэтическом смысле, который в мире никто иной, кроме них двоих, не поймет?

А если быть реалистом? Действительно ли из-за этого Гарри ведет себя по-другому? Луи может позволить себе думать о том, что он, в своем роде, причина изменений в поведении? А вдруг что-то случилось с Десом, и именно он - настоящая причина? Или что-то еще в жизни Гарри, что для него более важно.

Конечно же это не Луи. Дес, наверное, сказал что-то доброе или извинился за то, как пиздецово он выполняет роль отца, или позвонила его наркоманка-сестра, или... да что угодно. Какой бы ни была причина смены настроения, Луи не может быть основной. Слишком маловероятно. 

Луи качает головой.

\- Без понятия, чувак, прости. 

Зейн кивает, пристально наблюдая за Луи. 

\- Как он вел себя на вечеринке?

Луи неловко ерзает.

\- Да как обычно. Может, слегка по-другому, не замечал. 

Зейн внимательно на него смотрит.

\- Что насчет песни? Как все отреагировали?

Песни?

Луи поднимает брови.

\- Эм. Им понравилось. Ну, по крайней мере, я не слышал никаких жалоб.

Зейн с облегчением выдыхает, снова смотрит на Гарри. Как-то... странно. При чем тут песня?

\- А что? - спрашивает Луи, теперь его очередь пристально смотреть на Зейна.

\- Да так, - беззаботно отвечает он, помедлив, и достает из кейса сигару. Другую предлагает Луи, но тот отказывается. - Ну, что бы с ним не происходило, надеюсь, все пойдет в том же духе. Хорошо снова видеть его улыбающимся. 

А потом он уходит, занимая свое место рядом с Лиамом и благоговейно прижимая сигару к его губам, пока Луи пытается собрать вновь кусочки своего мозга воедино.

Остальное время обеда проходит гладко. Парни говорят тосты в честь окончания семестра, обмениваются лучшими воспоминаниями и смеются над самыми худшими, наливают друг другу щедрые порции алкоголя и эггнога. На заднем плане из колонок стереосистемы Зейна льется рождественская симфоническая музыка, небо за окном серо-белое с крошечными снежинками, кружащимися на ветру. От серости за окном внутри становится еще теплее, уютнее и праздничнее, чем на самом деле; Луи громко рассказывает историю за историей, большинство из них связаны с Найлом, пианино или Рори; парни смеются, ярко улыбаются, и все вообще кажется до боли знакомым и приятным. Как дома. 

Странно осознавать, что через каких-то несколько часов он поедет в свой настоящий дом и будет там практически месяц. Лица, которые он привык видеть каждый день, исчезнут на недели. Если об этом думать в таком плане, то появляется грустное нежелание покидать это место.

Все становится еще хуже, когда Гарри внезапно встает со скамьи пианино (разговоры о Найле и его курьезных ситуациях вдохновили его на пару рождественских тематических мелодий, которым парни подпевали набитыми булками ртами) и, разглаживая складки жакета, говорит:

\- Я лучше пойду. Бернс скоро приедет.

Сердце Луи замирает. 

\- Отвезти тебя домой? - спрашивает он из-за стола, пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе.

Гарри кивает.

\- Да, хочу вернуться как можно быстрее. 

И почему-то в Луи не уживается идея Гарри, возвращающегося к себе домой как можно быстрее, но тот в своем решении уверен, ему не страшно и не неловко об этом говорить, поэтому Луи кивает, бросая попытки посмотреть на ситуацию со своей стороны.

\- Скоро все увидимся, разумеется, - говорит Гарри, улыбаясь. - Даже не заметим, как пролетит время. Счастливого Рождества. Сохраните для меня лучшие сладости. - Он подмигивает, Зейн закатывает глаза, Лиам и Найл смеются, его взгляд нерешительно метается между Луи и пространством рядом, словно он сомневается, говорить ли ему что-то или нет(или за Луи говорит эггног?), и он поворачивается.

И нет.

Нет.

Гарри не может просто так уйти из квартиры Зейна, словно ничто не случится, словно он не уезжает домой на целый месяц. Он не увидит никого из них - вообще никого - не может же он просто развернуться и уйти. Это же целый месяц, блять - тридцать, мать вашу, дней - это слишком много, и если он думает, что может реально просто так уйти, то сильно ошибается.

\- Мне, кстати, нужно собрать свои вещи, - говорит Луи прежде, чем успевает подумать, и вскакивает с кресла. 

Гарри останавливается.

\- Лучше пойду сейчас. Не возражаешь, если пойду с тобой? - спрашивает он, чувствуя, как Зейн, Лиам и Найл поворачиваются и смотрят на него. 

Удивленный, Гарри поворачивается.

\- Пойдешь со мной?

\- Да. 

Гарри и Луи смотрят друг на друга, а взгляды остальных мечутся между ними.

\- Да, конечно. Пойдем, Луи Томлинсон, только быстрее, - нахально говорит Гарри, показывая ямочки, выражение его лица чистейше искреннее, Луи не может сдержать улыбки, направляясь к двери. 

\- Я позвоню вам позже, окей? - спрашивает Луи у парней. 

\- Окей, - отвечает Зейн, Лиам подтверждающе улыбается.

\- Когда будет удобно, конечно же, - говорит он. 

\- Увидимся в квартире, да? - спрашивает Найл, откидываясь на спинку кресла. - Ты до моего прихода еще не уедешь? 

\- Нет, увидимся в квартире, - заверяет Луи, застегивая жакет. 

\- Хорошо. У меня есть прощальный подарок, - игриво говорит Найл, подмигивая, и улыбается, когда Лиам с Зейном хихикают. 

Гарри поднимает брови, но ничего не говорит, открывая дверь для Луи.

\- После тебя? 

\- Всегда, - улыбается Луи, машет на прощание, по телу расплываются тоска и счастье одновременно. 

Дверь закрывается, и остаются только Луи и Гарри.

\- Спасибо, что разрешил пойти с тобой, Кудряшка. Хорошо, когда твоя антисоциальная сторона спит, - дразнит Луи, спускаясь по ступенькам, стараясь идти в ногу с размеренными шагами Гарри.

Легкий смешок, напоминающий колокольчик, соскальзывает с его губ.

\- Меня еще никогда не называли антисоциальным. 

\- Ну, все когда-то бывает в первый раз. 

Гарри улыбается, покачивает опущенной головой.

Наступает тишина, в которой слышен каждый шорох, каждый стук подошвы о древние каменные ступени, и Луи кажется, что все грохочущие в голове мысли упорно пытаются забраться на язык и облачиться в слова. 

\- Итак... теперь все в порядке? Все хорошо? - спрашивает он, надеясь, что тон его голоса выражает лишь непринужденную легкость.

Они идут к квартире Гарри, поразительно медленно шагая по снегу. Вдалеке Луи видит начало лестницы, а вблизи - снежинки в его кудрях. 

\- Да, все хорошо, - говорит Гарри после долгого молчания, и Луи знает, что он заставляет себя сказать это, прикладывает усилия, чтобы честно отвечать ему.

И Луи это ценит. Гарри пытается.

\- И ты правда хочешь поехать домой как можно раньше? - не может удержаться Луи, под ногами раздается хруст снега. Дыхание облаками пара клубится в воздухе и устремляется вверх, забирая с собой слова.

Гарри сразу же кивает.

\- Да. Не хочу оставлять своего отца без присмотра. Одному ему не особо хорошо. 

\- Не особо?

Гарри не смотрит на него, взгляд устремлен на белоснежный снег. 

\- Он утопает в своих мыслях. Ну... перестает выходить в общество и все время проводит взаперти. - На его губах рисуется улыбка. Кривая быстрая улыбка, через секунду исчезающая, накрываемая маской спокойствия. - Но новый сингл должен помочь. У него будут выступления, на которых ему придется появляться. Может его даже номинируют - его это обрадует. Хотя бы на чем-то сфокусируется... Ему должно стать лучше. Но я все равно должен за ним присматривать.

Луи вздыхает. 

Как Гарри удается быть таким невъебенно любящим сыном? Луи не может вынести даже разговора со своей матерью, а она и вполовину не так проблематична как отец Гарри. Чувство вины прорезает свой путь в желудок от этой мысли, и чем больше он думает о встрече с ней, тем больнее. 

\- Почему ты так хорошо к нему относишься? - спрашивает он, оглядывая Гарри; они почти подошли к лестнице возле сада. Вокруг них очень медленной метелью кружится снег. 

Гарри пожимает плечами.

\- Он мой отец.

\- И? 

\- Он моя семья, Луи.

Они поднимаются по ступенькам c налетом льда. Луи чувствует, что вопросов становится все больше.

\- А как же остальные члены семьи? - осмеливается спросить он, руки необычайно холодные, напряженные и неуправляемые, виноват во всем холод. Частично. 

Гарри замирает.

\- Это... другое. - Поднимает взгляд на Луи. - Я сейчас не настроен на такой разговор. Рождество же, Луи. Время веселья, - говорит он с иронией в голосе, - и невероятной цветовой гаммы. 

Луи смеется, не обращая внимания на комок в груди, на беспокойство и любопытство, засевшие между пальцев и на затылке. 

\- Ладно, ладно, - улыбается он, они доходят до двери квартиры Гарри. - Больше не буду спрашивать слишком личное, считай это подарком на Рождество.

Губы Гарри дергаются.

\- Лучшего подарка и не придумаешь.

Из Луи вырывается смешок. 

\- Но, - Гарри делает паузу, опускает голову и смотрит на плоскую каменную поверхность, покрытую снегом. - Мне нравится, что ты спрашиваешь. 

Луи хочет выдавить и выжать больше драгоценных ответов с рубиновых рождественских губ, но вместо вопросов, вылетающих изо рта, там формируется ухмылка, он выдыхает через нос, успокаивая эмоции, и одергивает себя от поспешных, способных все разрушить, движений. 

\- Мне нравится спрашивать, - отвечает он, его голос становится предательски нежным. 

На лице Гарри словно появляется улыбка, которую он тут же убирает, опуская взгляд на собственные ботинки.

\- Мне нужно идти, - говорит он официальным, ничего не выражающим голосом. Поднимает голову и нечаянно пробегает странным взглядом по лицу Луи, будто он чего-то боится и пытается себя защитить. - Я еще даже не начал организовывать укладывание вещей. Упаковка подразумевает под собой страшный беспорядок, я так это не люблю.

\- Ты всегда можешь попросить Бернса, - предлагает Луи, ухмыляясь. 

\- Бернс скорее меня засунет в чемодан, чем мои вещи, - говорит Гарри, и они легко смеются, попадая в несуществующие ноты падающего снега. 

Они стоят возле двери, смотрят друг на друга, окруженные холодным кристаллически белым пространством, а Луи ведь и правда нужно собирать вещи. Ему нужно идти. Например, прямо сейчас.

\- Что ж, счастливого Рождества, Кудряшка, - говорит он, закусывая губы, онемевшие от холода. 

\- Счастливого Рождества, Луи, - отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь и наклоняя голову вниз. 

\- Надеюсь, тебя осыпят самыми лучшими подарками - и ни один из них не принесет тебе венерических заболеваний.

Гарри, на удивление, заливисто смеется.

\- Ты несносный придурок, - выдыхает он, но на лице все еще улыбка, щеки поцелованы румянцем, глаза светятся. Как глаза вообще могут так светиться? Словно кто-то вставил внутрь глазниц лампочки, и они, как ебаные звездочки в туманном небе, показывают себя на лице Гарри. А о ямочках, похожих на кратеры великих вулканов, возвышающихся на райских вечнозеленых островах, он даже говорить не будет. И думать. 

Настает момент прощания. Луи чувствует давление молчания. Ему всего-то надо улыбнуться, тем самым проститься с ним на месяц, и уйти, оставить гребаную снежную королеву стоять на крыльце и встретиться с ней в следующем семестре.

Но Луи никогда не делает то, что должен. Он обнимает Гарри. 

Делает шаг вперед и погружает парня в сильные объятия, слегка поднимаясь на носки, обернув руки вокруг его шеи, ладонями касаясь спины. 

Гарри не понимает, что происходит и не знает, как реагировать. Он застывает как статуя, руки безвольно висят вдоль тела. Но потом медленно он поднимает их, оборачивая вокруг талии Луи, обволакивая его, лицом зарываясь в шею, ресницами щекоча кожу, закрывая глаза.

Охуительное, переполняющее тебя чувство никогда нельзя описать словами. Поэтому нельзя описать запах Гарри и чувство его присутствия в твоих руках. Наверное, думает Луи, это самые невероятные объятия в его жизни. Самые. Луи чувствует холодный нос Гарри, проходящий по его шее, и в этот момент в Луи включается каждый, мать его, клапан тела, сдергиваются защитные крышки, взрываясь эмоциями, он тонет в том, чего не может объяснить. 

Наконец, они приобретают хотя бы какую-то дистанцию между их телами, но Луи все равно держится за джемпер Гарри, руки вцепляются в ткань рядом с молнией. Гарри замечает, опуская взгляд вниз - его ресницы контрастируют с бледностью кожи и оттенком всего белого мира вокруг. На самом деле, именно здесь нормально было бы отпустить Луи и сделать шаг назад. Но он лишь смотрит, согревая тело теплыми руками, несмотря на холод - который еще недавно казался ему мертвецким морозом, именно в таком держат трупы, чтобы они не разлагались - все вокруг внезапно становится теплым, снежинки на красноватых щеках Гарри, малиновые губы, сырые темные ресницы, заснеженные кудри. Блять, он выглядит как искусство, которое месяцами создавалось умелыми руками художника. 

Они стоят, Гарри наблюдает за Луи, наклонив голову, не двигая ни единым мускулом, размеренно медленно выдыхая теплый воздух, Луи просто не хочет отпускать его. Это ведь ненормально, да?

У него снова нет шампанского, которое можно во всем обвинить. 

С определенными усилиями Луи заставляет себя отцепиться от жакета Гарри, смотрит в его ясные идиллические нежно-зеленые глаза; холод, немедленно окруживший тело Луи, неприятно напоминает ему, почему он здесь.

\- Увидимся в следующем году, - слабо улыбается он, шагая назад. 

Гарри смотрит на него, выражение лица невозможно прочесть.

\- Пока, Кудряшка, - бормочет он, поворачивается и уходит, не давая Гарри времени, чтобы что-то сказать.

***

Он приехал домой шесть дней назад, а кажется, будто прошла вечность.

Не то чтобы дома плохо - скорее, наоборот - сестры дико по нему соскучились, и каждый раз, когда предоставляется возможность, вешаются на него, тянут за одежду, пытаются привлечь внимание всеми способами. Да как только он переступил порог, они накинулись на него как изголодавшиеся вампиры, обнимая и крича его имя. Только Шарлотта дулась на него, не изъявив желание даже поздороваться с ним, но спустя пару часов нескончаемых шуток и дурашливого голоса она поддалась. 

На губах появилась улыбка, которую она пыталась скрыть, выдавая ее за недовольство.

\- Ты перестал приезжать, - говорит она, когда он, подмигивая, тычет ее в бок, ее хихиканье заполняет промежутки между словами.

Его сердце сжимается - ведь правда, он не приезжал, и, по большей части, из-за матери. Какой же он эгоист. 

Ужасный человек. 

\- Знаю, я отвратительный мудила, - драматично вздыхает он, обнимает ее и прижимает к груди, слегка приподнимая над полом. 

Она визжит и смеется, для вида слабо сопротивляясь. Когда он ставит ее обратно на пол, на ее лице появляется широкая улыбка, а вьющиеся золотистые волосы словно завились еще больше. 

\- Ага, - соглашается она и улыбается. - Мог хотя бы позвонить.

\- Я писал тебе на фейсбуке! 

\- Это не одно и то же!

\- Почему??

\- Не могу слышать твой голос, очевидно же, - на лицо возвращается гримаса недовольства, она складывает руки на груди пепельно-розового джемпера. 

Улыбка Луи смягчается. Черт, он так скучал по сестрам. Даже если его мама ведет себя совсем не как мама (хотя сейчас справляется довольно хорошо, если честно, она не уходит в никуда из дома, не проводит весь день взаперти в своей комнате, закрытой на ключ; она, не переставая, спрашивает о Найле и скачет между двумя состояниями: то экспрессивно радуется присутствию Луи, нянчится с ним, то вовсе забывает о его существовании) ему нужно стараться почаще приезжать домой в следующем семестре. 

\- Скучал по тебе, ма, - улыбается он, ероша ее волосы.

\- Здорово, - она озаряется улыбкой, отмахиваясь от его руки, и идет на кухню. 

В целом, все хорошо.

Ему удается видеть Стэна почти каждый день. Они либо играют в снежки, либо ходят по магазинам, либо проводят время в доме Луи, доме Стэна или доме общего друга - да где угодно. Луи не понимал, как сильно он скучал по Стэну, пока не увидел его. Скучал по его кривой улыбке, дружеским ударам по грудной клетке, и тому, что ему всегда, всегда удается его рассмешить. 

Но он не скучал по его нахальству. 

\- Нашел себе кого-нибудь особенного? - нагло спрашивает Стэн, когда они лежат на полу его комнаты, поедая чипсы. Комната пахнет пиццей, пивом и корицей. Очень празднично.

Луи закатывает глаза.

\- Привет, мам, ты как сюда зашла? - сухо отзывается он, облизывая сухие соленые губы.

Стэн смеется, подбирает с пола одинокий носок и кидает ему в лицо.

\- Хей, я просто пытаюсь выполнять обязанности друга. Я даже притворился, будто мне не поебать. 

\- Давай лучше тебе будет поебать, - без обиняков отзывается Луи, закатывая глаза. Но внутри него пролетает тихий любопытный шепот, пробуя на вкус идею кого-то особенного; а в закромах разума внезапно появляется изображение Гарри. 

Поэтому Луи кажется, что он дома уже слишком много. Поэтому ему кажется, что шесть дней - это вечность, он хочет обратно в университет. Потому что Гарри. И мысли о Гарри. И пустой экран телефона, отсутствие сообщений от Гарри. И скребущее чувство - с Гарри все хорошо? Он никуда не пропал? С ним... ничего не случилось?

Он часто слышит вести от Зейна с Лиамом. Получает миллионы фотографий в снэпчате от бухого Найла, иногда даже ласковые "ЕБАТЬ Я ПО ТЕБЕ СКУЧАЮ" заглавными буквами со смайликами, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. Слышит известия от всех них. Кроме Гарри. 

Ему нужно обратно в университет. 

\- У меня никого нет, - спустя какое-то время говорит Луи. - И я ни в ком не заинтересован. Ну, не в том плане, в котором ты спрашиваешь. Но. У меня есть один друг... - внутренности переворачиваются лишь от упоминания его имени. Он никому не рассказывал о нем из семьи. Не говорил про него маме или сестрам. Когда он дома, Гарри словно и не существует, просто какой-то воображаемый фантом, посещающий его сны, и говорить о нем сейчас, слышать слова, соскальзывающие в знакомый воздух, которым он дышал с рождения... ну. Нелегко.

Гарри будто застилает все сферы его жизни. Стал частью Луи. И, сказав о Гарри вслух, Луи навечно зафиксирует место Гарри в своей жизни, зацементирует его и докажет, что место занято чем-то для него значимым, и почему-то от этого по телу разливается тепло, наэлектризованная нервозность, странная нежность, отвратительно пугающая горечь, но он все равно продолжает говорить, ему должно стать лучше, легче, он обязан высказаться.

\- Продолжай, - нетерпеливо говорит Стэн, когда Луи замолкает.

\- У меня есть один друг, и он... дохуя странный. Очень странный. Таскается везде со своими маленькими чашечками с чаем и цветочками и с ума сходит по ягодам.

Стэн поднимает бровь.

\- Он хипстер что ли?

Луи фыркает.

\- Нет, нет. Он правда странный. И очень богатый, и сумасшедший и... его отец Дес Стайлс. 

\- Да ладно! - глаза Стена широко открываются, он ерзает, устраиваясь поудобней, теперь полностью вовлеченный в разговор. - Он же недавно выпустил песню с Ником Гримшоу. Ты уже слышал? Она охуенная! Как думаешь, он сможет достать нам билеты на концерт?

Оу, блять. Теперь Луи чувствует себя настоящим предателем. Он так мало разговаривал со Стэном...

\- Эм, да, слышал. На самом деле, я, э, ходил на вечеринку в честь релиза. 

Глаза Стэна становятся еще больше.

\- Ты что?!

\- Ага. - Луи наклоняет голову. - Все как-то запутано было, если честно. Потому что мы с Гарри как-то напряженно общались, а Найл бросил меня и-

\- Подожди. Гарри? Найл? Кто это?

Как же дико говорить об этом. Потому что Гарри и Найл - те, из кого теперь состоит жизнь Луи, и Стэн, его лучший в мире друг, даже не знает, кто они такие. Реально дико. 

\- Гарри это... тот самый друг. А Найл - мой сосед по комнате. Ты его полюбишь. Жутко полюбишь. Он смешной, отвязный, тотальный придурок, у него так много денег, что он не знает, куда их девать и что с ними делать. Он милый - наверное, самый приветливый человек во всем мире - и у него даже помощник есть. 

Стэн явно заинтересован.

\- Я ведь познакомлюсь с ними, да?

\- Конечно, - моментально отвечает счастливый Луи. - Приезжай ко мне в следующем семестре. Они тебя полюбят.

\- Даже Гарри?

Луи замирает. Гарри.

\- Наверное, - неуверенно говорит он, Стэн смеется. 

\- Бля, Луи. Мне кажется, что этот парень - твоя головная боль. 

\- Нет-нет-нет, - слишком импульсивно отвечает Луи, - он не такой. Он замечательный. Всегда. Просто... он многое пережил. Но он пытается! - улыбается Луи. - И даже изменился, так Зейн сказал. Но ему даже меняться не нужно, он хорош такой, какой есть. Он милый, и глупый, и умный, и у него часто меняется настроение, он нелепый, и очаровательный, и сильный, и внутри него так много скрыто. Так много, Стэн.

Когда Луи заканчивает свою речь (она просто вырвалась из него, он не планировал говорить это намеренно), Стэн смотрит на него с неприкрытым удовольствием и ехидным изумлением. 

\- Что? - в защиту спрашивает Луи, чувствуя, как горит кожа.

\- Говоришь, никого особенного? - ухмыляется Стэн, поднимая брови, которые словно утверждают и хвастаются тем, что они знают какой-то секрет.

\- Нет! - распаленно отвечает Луи, ему кажется, что у него по каким-то причинам краснеют щеки, раздражает то, как Стэн понял двусмысленность его слов, раздражает цвет щек, раздражает его неумение контролировать эмоции. Гарри же просто друг. Другого и быть не может. Между ними всегда была единственная аксиома. Гарри - друг. 

\- Ладно, - говорит Луи, чувствуя горячую кожу на шее под воротником рубашки, - давай поиграем в Марио. Сегодня хочу побыть итальянцем. 

Тема разговора закрывается так же быстро, как и началась, но ехидную ухмылку Стэна и искоса поглядывающие глаза Луи чувствует еще какое-то время, и только потом его кожа возвращается к нормальной температуре.

***

Наступает день рождения Луи. И сочельник.

И, в принципе, все замечательно.

Он проводит весь день с семьей, его сестры надевают ему на голову тиары и рисуют ему картинки в качестве подарков. Каждый из них он принимает и рассматривает с улыбкой, прижимает к груди, тем самым заставляя их смеяться. 

 

Стэн заскочил на минутку, выпил с ними чай, подарил Луи подарки - майку джерси, круг сыра, бутылку пива и шар из клейкой ленты - и хлопнул его по спине во время объятий. 

\- С днем рождения, друг. Надеюсь, твои богатые друзья столько всего тебе надарят, что тебя будет тошнить. 

Как иронично. Ведь Луи специально спрятал свой телефон в комнате, желание взаимодействовать с внешним миром совершенно пропало. Он может только представить сообщения от Найла - если Найл вообще помнит о его дне рождения - да и в поверхностных и длинных пожеланиях Зейна с Лиамом он не заинтересован, потому что, откровенно говоря, он по ним скучает и не хочет лишний раз давить на больное. Сильно скучает и хочет праздновать день рождения с ними, с грандиозной вечеринкой, фонтаном из пунша, или маскарадом, или еще какой-нибудь такой херней, но не получилось, его день рождения проходит в очень неудобном месте. 

И его это раздражает.

Он любит свою семью, действительно любит, обожает, дорожит. И ему нравится так проводить свой день. Просто ощущается... пустота; отсутствие чего-то в жизни.

\- Твой папа тебе звонил? - между делом спрашивает мама с кухни, где она наносит последние штрихи на торте. Это так мило. Луи и не ожидал, что она будет что-то печь, ему нравится такая мама, от этого его улыбка становится более искренней. И когда он ее обнимает, то делает это, потому что хочет, а не потому что надо.

\- Нет. А должен? 

Она вздыхает, наигранно - или нет, Луи не может понять - глубоко и разочарованно. 

\- Вдруг сегодня тот самый день, когда он найдет в себе смелость и позвонит собственному сыну. 

\- Я с ним два года не общался. Зачем нарушать традицию? - витой улыбкой отзывается Луи, и они оставляют разговор. 

Они ужинают лазаньей - любимым блюдом Луи - а после дарят подарки. Его мама достает открытки от родственников, маленькие пакеты, присланные издалека, и свой собственный, к удивлению Луи. 

\- Ты купила мне подарок? - пораженно спрашивает он.

Она улыбается, ероша его волосы.

\- Я подумала, что теперь, когда ты далеко от дома, тебе нужно немного маминой любви. 

И... ну. Звучит это как-то навязчиво, натянуто и сомнительно, но Луи улыбается, встает с места, чтобы обнять ее, и садится обратно в кресло, набивая рот миндальным рождественским пирогом, открывая подарки липкими пальцами под аккомпанемент голосов девочек, поздравляющих его с днем рождения. 

\- Ты слишком добра ко мне, - дразнит он Мегги, нажимая ей на нос, она смеется и заползает к нему на колени.

\- С днем рожде-е-е-е-ения, - поет она, щипая его щеки, и он притворяется, что ее крохотные ручки способны сильно растянуть их. 

В целом, все очень мило. И да, он все еще хочет быть с парнями, но сейчас в его голову закрадывается мысль, что может, так даже лучше. На кухне со своей семьей, в погруженном в рождественскую атмосферу доме, пахнущем камином, деревом и сладостями, окруженному подарками и пожеланиями. 

Луи любят, он чувствует себя нужным, и ему это нравится. 

После праздника он поднимается в свою комнату с набитым сладостями и какао животом, мечтая о сне как о самом лучшем забытье в мире. Он открывает дверь - она скрипит - и идет к кровати, плюхаясь на нее, облизывает остатки глазури с губ. Ох, счастливый день. 

В дверь тихо стучатся. 

\- Входи, - устало кричит он, потирая глаза. 

Дверь осторожно открывается, в комнату заходит Шарлотта, хлопая большими глазами и поправляя белокурые волосы.

\- Шарлотта, - улыбается он. - Чему обязан удовольствием видеть Вас? 

Она улыбается и закатывает глаза, немного потоптавшись, подходит и садится на кровать рядом с ним.

\- Кое-что принесла тебе.

\- Оу, а почему после ужина не отдала? - спрашивает он, не замечая, как на губах расплывается улыбка - он устал, и его клонит в сон. 

Она достает маленький квадратный пакетик, от широкой улыбки ее щеки поднимаются вверх. 

\- Не знаю. Просто так. 

Он смеется, мастерски разворачивая подарок. Улыбка становится шире, когда он видит, что завернуто в упаковку. Это фотография в рамке с Луи, его сестрами и мамой, сделанная в тот день, когда он уезжал в университет. Они все обнимаются, улыбаются и светятся, в уголке рамки прикреплен маленький кусочек бумажки со словами: "Скучаю по тебе, Луи!!", написанными знакомым почерком Шарлотты. 

Черт. Блять, это так мило. Нет, Луи не растрогался. 

\- Спасибо, милая, - улыбается он, тут же обнимая ее и смахивая блеск не-слезинки. 

\- Тебе нравится? - спрашивает она приглушенным от его плеча голосом.

Он мягко смеется.

\- Очень. - Он чувствует ее улыбку, а потом она отстраняется, пристально на него смотря.

\- Ты тоже по нам скучал?

Его сердце снова сжимается - какой же он отстойный брат - он улыбается, ероша ее волосы. 

\- Постоянно, - с нежностью говорит он. - Я буду больше звонить. Может, даже отправлю письмо или два. 

\- Отправишь нам подарки? - с надеждой в голосе спрашивает она. 

Луи смеется, локтем тычет ей в бок.

\- Очень много. Вам будет некуда их девать, посыльный будет приходить к вам с посылками как к себе домой. 

Лотти улыбается, кивает и встает с постели. 

\- Ты пообещал, Луи, запомни. С днем рождения. - Она обнимает его в последний раз, крепко сцепив руки на спине, и его улыбка становится шире, чем была за последние несколько недель, он прижимает ее сильнее, ее волосы щекочут ему нос. - Люблю тебя, - шепчет она ему на ухо и выходит из комнаты, помахав, улыбнувшись и закрыв дверь. 

Луи продолжает улыбаться. Может, дома не так уж и плохо. 

Он вспоминает о телефоне только тогда, когда забирается на постель. Тот подсоединен к зарядке, мирно лежит на тумбочке и мигает. Луи зарывает ноги в одеяле, берет телефон и прокручивает сообщения от знакомых имен с хорошими пожеланиями.

Пара сообщений от Зейна, из-за которых он широко улыбнулся, до боли растянув губы, еще больше - от Лиама, заставившие его легко засмеяться. Одно от Найла: 'у тебя др что ли?' И черт, Луи действительно разразился в смехе из-за таких простеньких слов, конечно же, это ведь типичный Найл, забывчивый, невнимательный, на которого невозможно обижаться; как же он по всем ним скучает. Он хочет нажать на кнопку, чтобы ответить на сообщения, когда в глаза бросается незнакомое имя. 

**Гарри Стайлс.  
**   
Он замирает.

...Что это?

Он смотрит еще раз.

 **Гарри Стайлс.  
**   
Окей. Ладно. Спокойно.

Гарри написал ему. Окей. Все нормально.

Он смотрит на сообщение.

 _'С днем рождения, Луи Томлинсон.'_  
  
Глаза бегают по тексту.

Читает снова. 

_'С днем рождения, Луи Томлинсон.'_  
  
Господи.

Гарри. 

Сообщение. 

Сообщение от Гарри.

На день рождения.

На день рождения Луи.

Как он узнал? Он спросил Зейна? Проверил в фейсбуке? Луи как-то упомянул об этом, а он запомнил? Гарри написал ему. Написал Луи. Поздравил Луи с днем рождения и-

Что ему ответить??

Одно дело, когда пишешь Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что не получишь ответа. И совершенно другое, когда знаешь, что он реально прочитает сообщение и может даже ответить. 

Блять.

Блять, блять, блять.

Он перебирает варианты ответа последующие минуты, набирая слова и удаляя их.

В конце концов, использует классический вариант.

 _'Спасибо, Кудряшка. Счастливого Дня Луи.'_  
  
Он ждет, ожидая абсолютное ничего, но все равно ждет, и ждет, и ждет, и когда глаза начинают слипаться, а сон заманивать в свою тихую комфортную ловушку, телефон сильно вибрирует в кромешной тьме и тишине, вытаскивая его из полубессознательного состояния. Он сразу же подносит телефон к глазам, пульс учащается. Он даже думает не поддаваться соблазну, не читать, оставить сообщение на утро, чтобы была причина проснуться - неважно, расстроит его содержание оного или нет. Блять, какой же он жалкий. 

В конце концов он сдается (а разве он не всегда так делает?), открывает сообщение и смотрит на ответ Гарри.

Это смайлик. Осьминога.

Ладно...

Луи отправляет ему розу и засыпает, кладет голову на подушку, улыбаясь и вдыхая аромат ткани, сладко пахнущей домом.

***

Приходит Новый Год.

Луи идет на вечеринку к Стэну, небольшую, до боли в животе веселую вечеринку, которую тот устраивает в его очаровательной квартирке на другом конце города, несмотря на то, что был приглашен на небезызвестную Новогоднюю Феерию Зейна. И да, он немного расстроен (не мог привести нормальные аргументы, почему он должен тратить кучу денег на транспортные средства и променивать друзей детства на гламурное дерьмовое шоу в каком-то элитном отеле), потому что не увидит парней, но, в независимости от всего, ему весело, и он напился уже так, что позабыл о всех на свете —особенно Гарри, от которого он не слышал ничего с тех пор, как получил смайлик-осьминога - стрелки часов все ближе движутся к новому году, и он даже смог найти себе новогодний поцелуй. 

Это симпатичный парень со стоячими от спрея волосами и в модной рубашке, воняющей второсортным парфюмом, его зеленые глаза, так вглядывающиеся и улыбающиеся Луи, очень легко забыть, они легко общаются всю ночь, обмениваясь комплиментами и напитками. Зеленый заставляет думать его о Гарри - но это позорное сравнение, потому что Луи уверен, что цвет глаз Гарри единственный в своем роде, и Силы Мироздания знатно там повозились, создавая новый оттенок в цветовом спектре, вкладывая в него единственного больше яркости и энергии, чем во все население. 

Или Луи выпил слишком много текилы. 

Неважно, в общем, какие там глаза у парня с жесткими волосами, но тот следует повсюду за Луи (его нельзя винить, если честно, сегодня Луи выглядит фантастически) и полностью пользуется возможностью, когда выпадает шанс приблизиться к нему вплотную, а когда все кричат, отсчитывая секунды, и начинают издавать посасывающие звуки, парень хватает его за шею, влажно целуя. 

\- Ура! С Новым Годом, - слабо поднимая палец вверх, Луи поздравляет парня и, избегая его взгляда, выпутывается из его рук и идет искать своих друзей. Он видит в глазах парня разочарование, но все равно уходит, ему, если честно, похуй, какое мнение сложится о нем у незнакомца. 

\- Луи! - кричит Стэнли с пьяным энтузиазмом, и в одну секунду оказывается окруженный людьми, поглощенный массой горячих тел, смеющихся, заливающих алкоголь в губы друг друга и празднуя еще один 'год, который они выжили'.

Ему интересно, что делают Зейн с Лиамом - наверное, обнимаются.

Интересно, что делает Найл - конечно же веселится на вечеринке, наверное, трахается с какой-нибудь девчонкой, может и с несколькими. 

Интересно, что делает Гарри.

Он достает свой телефон, выбираясь из толпы, в голове туманная пьяная дымка и усталость, им завладело странное чувство брошенности и одиночества, несмотря на хорошее настроение, отличную компанию и только что поцелованные губы. Он находит одинокий уголок в доме, уставленный наполовину наполненными никому не нужными чашками, пустыми бутылками, свечением его телефона и мыслями о Гарри, а потом—

 **Гарри Стайлс** высвечивается на экране телефона. 

Блять.

Он написал Луи. Снова. 

На Новый Год. В полночь.

Охуеть. 

Он открывает сообщение, пробегая глазами, сердце прорастает дырками и гоняет кровь по телу, заставляя ее вырываться из одних сосудов и заливаться в другие как фонтаны у Букингемского Дворца. Разум - катаклизменная утопическая пустота, из-за алкоголя в организме он не в состоянии нормально ориентироваться в пространстве и контролировать ебаные эмоции, бурлящие внутри него.

Гарри написал ему.

Новый Год.

Снова.

Он читает.

_'Я знал солдата молодого одного, -_

_Все улыбался, - забавляла жизнь его;_

_Ночами спал он, с удовольствием вставал,_

_И спозаранку жаворонку подпевал._

_Зимой, - испуганный, в грязи и вшах,_

_Со взрывами и криками в ушах,_

_В окопе пулю он в себя влепил,_

_С тех пор о нем никто не говорил._

_А вам – давай парад и героизм!_

_Цветет патриотический цинизм._

_Молитесь, чтобы никогда не знать_

_Тот ад, где юность будет умирать.'_  
  
Луи глядит на экран.

... Что за?

Вот что Гарри ему отправил? Новый Год, полночь, он написал Луи третий раз в своей жизни, и он...отправил ему поэму о солдате, совершившем суицид?

Сердце протыкают иголками, больно и безжалостно, и единственное, что приходит ему в голову - может, это какая-нибудь игра? Какое-то скрытое послание. Он сглатывает большой комок в горле, пока набирает сообщение; первая мысль - лучшая мысль. 

_'Кудряшка, это самое удручающее и депрессивное новогоднее поздравление, которое я получил за всю свою шикарную жизнь.'_  
  
Он стоит, смотрит на телефон, дав себе пьяную нерушимую клятву, что не сдвинется с места, пока не получит ответа. Он слышит, как кто-то кричит его имя из другой комнаты.

\- Луи!

\- Минуту! - кричит он в ответ, не сводя взгляда с экрана, холодными руками крепко сжимая телефон.

Он ждет. 

Ничего.

Ждет. 

Телефон вибрирует, и он немедленно прочитывает сообщение.

 _'Это искусство, Луи Томлинсон'_  
  
И секунду спустя:

 _'Счастливого Нового Года'_  
  
Луи с облегчением выдыхает. Господи, блять, спасибо - это просто Гарри, который, как обычно, странно себя ведет.

 _'И тебе того же, мистер загадочность. Я сейчас на вечеринке и вижу парня с галстуком-бабочкой, он ведет себя как самый испорченный мудила в мире. Сразу о тебе подумал! х'_  
  
Почти моментальный ответ.

 _'Смешно, ведь я тоже о тебе думал. В поле моего зрения женщина, которая смотрит на себя в каждое зеркало и настаивает на ее умопомрачительной красоте. Хотя в ней нет столько самолюбования, сколько его в тебе.'_  
  
_'Это потому что она не такая красивая, как я'_  
  
Он получает ответ в виде смайлика подсолнуха. Ничего, было и похуже.

На губах играет нежная улыбка, пока он перечитывает сообщения. Умиротворенный и радостный, он возвращается обратно на вечеринку - в пучину разврата и алкоголя.

***

Луи приходит домой в стельку пьяный.

Пьяный настолько, что сейчас был бы не против прийти к себе в квартиру и застать Найла в спортивных штанах, играющего на пианино, и был бы не против еды, раскиданной по всей квартире, и стаканов с виски, с пивом, покрывающих каждую поверхность.

Пьяный настолько, что, возможно, принял бы предложение Лиама о тройничке с ним и Зейном, сделанное давным-давно.

Пьяным настолько, чтобы позвонить Гарри.

На третий гудок он поднимает трубку.

\- Да? - слышится спокойный голос, поразительно приятный звук проходит по артериями и легким Луи, барабанной дробью и электрическими зарядами. По телефону его голос кажется еще ниже, глубже.

Луи не может удержать в себе смешок от такого приветствия, закатывает глаза к темному потолку спальни.

\- Вот так ты здороваешься со всеми своими друзьями? Или я исключение? - бормочет он.

\- Я ко всем отношусь одинаково, Луи Томлинсон.

Луи закатывает глаза. От этого кружится голова. Он откашливается, во рту вкус текилы.

\- Да. Конечно. Счастливого нового года! - громко и счастливо поздравляет он. 

Он буквально видит ухмылку Гарри через телефон.

\- Много выпил?

\- Что? Не. Пару глотков сделал.

\- Что ж, сегодня тебе все можно, - говорит он. Черт, как же далеко его голос. Но Луи отчетливо может представить его лицо, его волосы, его глаза. То, как изгибаются губы, когда он разговаривает.

Слишком много текилы. 

\- Как же ты проводишь вечер, Кудряшка? - заглушая свои мысли, спрашивает Луи.

Он слышит глубокий вздох.

\- Мой отец закатил в нашем доме вечеринку, - слова тяжело ему даются. 

\- Ты не пошел к Зейну? - удивленно спрашивает Луи. Странное облегчение пробегает по его телу от мысли, что Гарри тоже там не было. Что Луи...ничего не пропустил.

\- Нет, не смог, - вздыхает он. - Все вышло из-под контроля. Папе...лучше такого не устраивать.

Луи фыркает.

\- Мягко говоря, - говорит он, алкоголь мешает фильтровать слова и держать язык за зубами.

\- Ага, - тихо выдыхает Гарри и замолкает, Луи начинает думать, что расстроил или обидел его, но Гарри снова заговаривает. - Все равно ему нужно было идти спать. Поэтому я сказал всем уйти.

Луи поднимает брови.

\- Ты всех выгнал? Кучу долбанутых поп-звезд и светских львиц? Именно ты сказал всем уйти? - Слова замораживают его, в голову лезет картинка - Гарри, одинокий, маленький, уставший Гарри вступает в толпу шумных красивых людей из темных огромных дверей своего особняка. Он хмурит брови. - А ты сам-то пил?

\- Конечно же нет. Не то настроение. И мне нужно было заботиться об отце. Была довольно...рисковая ситуация. За ним нужно было пристально смотреть.

Луи кивает, чувствуя накатившую на него странную меланхолию. Гарри. Бедный Гарри.

Он скучает по Гарри.

\- Тогда не такой уж и счастливый новый год, - хмуро говорит Луи и икает. 

\- Хмм, я бы так не сказал, - хмыкает он. - Я великолепно украсил место. Было слишком красиво. Я сначала даже хотел заставить гостей ходить с завязанными глазами. 

Луи смеется. Да, Гарри бы мог такое потребовать. 

\- Отправишь фотографию?

\- Если к утру не будет все разрушено.

Наступает тишина, Луи вздыхает, его пьяный разум плавает и цепляется за звук дыхания Гарри через телефон.

\- Все хорошо, да? - тихо спрашивает он. - Хорошие выходные?

Гарри словно не на другом конце провода, а рядом с ним. Он чувствует, как Гарри кивает.

\- Да. Немного устал.

\- Я тоже. Мне так плохо, - говорит он все, что приходит в голову, Гарри отрывисто смеется. - Больше никогда не буду так много пить.

\- Ты тоже к Зейну не ходил?

\- Неа. Был на вечеринке лучшего друга. Очень круто повеселился. - Он снова икает. - Вроде как. 

Гарри снова смеется, по проводам бежит шелковый сладкий звук его смеха. Луи улыбается.

\- Значит, у тебя был счастливый новый год.

\- О, да, определенно, - с энтузиазмом говорит Луи. - Даже получил новогодний поцелуй!

На линии становится тихо.

Луи ждет звука, слова, хотя бы шороха, но ничего не происходит, он отодвигает телефон от уха, чтобы проверить, не оборвалась ли связь, на проводе ли все еще Гарри, да, он там. Но в трубке лишь тишина.

\- Эм, алло? - спрашивает он.

\- Я должен идти, - отвечает Гарри, чуть ли не мгновенно, его голос становится жестким. - Я устал.

Нет.

Желудок Луи сжимается, на языке появляется кислый вкус, скручивающий внутренности.

\- Но, - протестует он, желудок пульсирует. - Кто же будет поднимать мне настроение, кроме тебя! - он надеется, что Гарри не повесит трубку. 

\- ...Зачем? Ты, вроде как, хорошо проводишь время. 

\- Ну, было дело, да. С друзьями мне было хорошо. Но этот поцелуй был просто ужасным, Гарри, ужасным. Он невъебенно подпортил мою атмосферу праздника. И я на двадцать процентов уверен, что лак для его волос нанес непоправимый ущерб озоновому слою и пиздец моему обонянию. Он был ходячей химической колбой.

Гарри смеется. 

\- О, так вот что я почуял вечером? - небрежно комментирует он, Луи слышит улыбку, играющую на его губах.

\- Да, определенно его запах. - Снова наступает пауза, но она не неловкая, они оба улыбаются, Луи играет с тканью своего одеяла. - Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, - говорит он очень, очень, очень нежно.

Блять. Он не то хотел сказать. Нахуй текилу. Больше никогда.

\- Правда? - спрашивает Гарри, он звучит испуганно, удивленно. Врасплох захваченно, если угодно.

\- Да. Ты бы сделал все повеселее, да? Придумал бы надлежащий дресс-код, странную тему карнавала, и все бы целовали твою задницу. Это был бы грандиозный праздник. Ну, он и так был грандиозным, но с твоими усилиями чуть получше.

\- Конечно, - его голос нарушает вырвавшийся смех.

Луи тепло. По всему телу жар. Наверное, подействовала вторая волна алкоголя.

\- Я все делаю лучше, понимаешь, - продолжает Гарри. - Ты бы умер, если бы увидел, какие букеты я сегодня сотворил в середине стола. 

Луи смеется, сильнее, чем должен.

\- Что? - раздраженно говорит он. - Они были тщательно подобраны и скомпонованы!

\- Ради бога, думай, как хочешь, - смеется Луи, вытирая слезы из глаз. Почему алкоголь делает его таким наивным? 

\- Ты прав. Я бог, ради меня надо думать, - голос Гарри самодовольный, нахальный и очаровательный, Луи улыбается еще шире - что невозможно физически, но улыбается же.

\- Знаешь что, Кудряшка, - говорит он, голос хрипит от усталости, желания сна и недостатка воды. Завтра ему будет хуево. - Ты - первый человек, кому я позвонил в этом году.

\- Ты - первый, с кем я заговорил в этом году, - негромко отвечает Гарри, голос, как и у Луи, отягощен истощением. Он делает паузу. - Ну, если не считать, что я кричал на гостей, когда пытался их выгнать. 

Они оба смеются. 

\- На самом деле, это даже не смешно. Это трагично! - говорит Луи, имея в виду поведение гостей, оборачивает руки вокруг живота, чтобы согреться. Счастлив, счастлив, счастлив. Пьян, пьян, пьян. 

\- Как и моя жизнь, - хихикает Гарри, но в предложении столько откровения, столько правды, Луи буквально сразу трезвеет, конечно, а кто бы не отрезвел от глубокого проникновения ножа в центр живота.

Гарри зевает. Как детеныш льва. 

\- Я должен отпустить тебя в кровать, Кудряшка, - улыбается Луи, но он не хочет отпускать, просто знает, что должен.

\- В кровать, - соглашается Гарри, начиная уже невнятно разговаривать. 

\- Счастливого нового года и все такое.

\- То же самое, мой друг.

Луи фыркает - когда-нибудь он привыкнет к напыщенности его слов. 

\- Как мило, - вздыхает он, заставляя себя попрощаться. - Спокойной ночи, Гарри Стайлс. - Его губы прижимаются к телефону, трутся о динамик, пока он говорит. Он представляет, что губы Гарри делают так же. Их губы трутся о голоса друг друга. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Луи Томлинсон.

Они вешают трубки, губы Луи пьяные, мягкие, не в состоянии убрать глупую улыбку, он ложится в постель и выключает свет; приходит сообщение.

 **Гарри Стайлс.  
**   
Это смайлик падающей звезды, и Луи не понимает, что это значит, но погружается в сонное царство Морфея с мыслью о том, что эта звезда - идеальна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от автора: 
> 
> песня для главы: Awful Sound (Oh Eurydice) - Arcade Fire, она потрясающая и с каждым прослушиванием становится только лучше. больше всего под эту песню мне представляется сцена, где Гарри и Луи прощались возле квартиры Гарри, снег, приближающиеся праздники, слегка напряженная атмосфера. мне кажется, подходит. 
> 
> от меня: 
> 
> простите, простите, простите, что так задержала с главой. мне категорически не хватало времени, сил и терпения больше, чем на 1-2 страницы (а в ворде их получилось 38), поэтому все было долго. плюс я моталась из одной точки города в другую и делала документы. к сожалению, меня здесь не будет еще недели две-три в связи с поездкой, но как только приеду, налью себе кофе, закинусь риталином и начну переводить. заранее извиняюсь за задержку. 
> 
> поэму, которую Гарри отправил Луи, называется "Suicide in the Trenches" или "Самоубийство в окопах." 
> 
> на английском оно звучит просто поразительно: 
> 
> ‘I knew a simple soldier boy
> 
> Who grinned at life in empty joy,
> 
> Slept soundly in the lonesome dark,
> 
> And whistled early with the lark.
> 
> In winter trenches, cowed and glum,
> 
> With crumps and lice and lack of rum,
> 
> He put a bullet through his brain.
> 
> No one spoke of him again.
> 
> You smug-faced crowds with kindling eye
> 
> Who cheer when soldier lads march by,
> 
> Sneak home and pray you’ll never know
> 
> The hell where youth and laughter go.’


	27. XXVI

Как только Луи и его мама переступают порог университетской квартиры, на Луи прыгает Найл и обнимает; по-видимому, своей хваткой он пытается показать, как сильно скучал, но Луи кажется, что он пытается его задушить.

\- ТОММО! - радостно вопит он, сильными руками выжимая весь воздух из легких. - Как жилось, чувак? Я скучал! Мы все скучали! Зейн сказал мне притащить тебя к нему сразу, как только ты приедешь - все уже там! - Он улыбается - голубые глаза напоминают о январе и начинающемся семестре - сверкает как солнце, толстый вязаный свитер закатан до локтей, теннисные туфли белее снега, уже начинающего подтаивать, открывая темную землю.

\- Полегче, я не хочу умирать, - говорит Луи, откидывая челку назад, и улыбается, если честно, еще никогда он так не наслаждался одним лишь присутствием Найла. Вообще, смотреть на обстановку, вздыхать запах их квартиры - своего рода успокоение, приливной волной нежно приносящее радость и облегчение, и да, он определенно будет скучать по девочкам (подарок Шарлотты аккуратно завернут и положен в сумку), по Стэну, по причудам родного города, но Луи, наконец, спокойно и благоговейно принимает тот факт, что олицетворение дома привязано теперь не к единственному месту.

Даже пианино доставляет удовольствие своим видом.

\- Найл, мой дорогой! - восклицает мама Луи, крепко заключая прыгающего мальчика в объятия, Найл громко смеется, обнимая ее в ответ, обнимая так, словно они знакомы всю жизнь. 

\- Простите, что не приехал, - искренне говорит он, целуя ее в щеку. - Меня захлестнули юношеские обязанности. 

Юношеские обязанности?

Не приехал?

Его приглашали??

Луи поднимает брови.

\- Оу, милый, все нормально, - говорит она, разглаживая складки на его джемпере. - Я очень рада тебя видеть.

Луи успешно подавляет смешок и не фыркает в никому ненужный момент. Нужно поддерживать вещи такими, какие они есть, и если концепция 'Найл - лучший друг его мамы' безотказно работает, дает свои плоды - это помогает маме справиться со всем дерьмом, что, она считает, происходит в ее жизни - что ж, пускай. Искусав губы до крови, Луи смирился, и посмотрите, где он сейчас - теперь может спокойно улыбаться, не реагируя на происходящее.

\- И я скучал, - счастливо отзывается Найл, и они вступают в какой-то неинтересный Луи разговор, а тот пока распаковывает вещи - заботливо ставит фото его с семьей на прикроватную тумбочку - и каждые четыре минуты проверяет телефон.

Потому что Гарри написал ему, что он сегодня приезжает. И, сложив два и два, вполне и даже более чем вероятно, что он один из тех, кто сейчас сидит в квартире Зейна. И это здорово. Просто факт того, что Гарри вообще пишет ему, уже считается хорошим прогрессом. Не то чтобы сообщения от Гарри приходят каждый день, и Луи не слышал его голоса с Нового Года, но Гарри пишет ему, а значит, Луи имеет право считать, что тот думает о нем, что ему не плевать. В своем особом значении, но не плевать. 

И часто Луи просыпается под эти сообщения - Гарри всегда пишет ему в глубокую ночь, которую вполне можно назвать, поскрипев зубами, очень ранним утром - и иногда это просто одно слово ( _'loblolly'_ или _'scurryfunge'_ или _'de profundis'_ ***** , и Луи понятия не имеет, что они означают. но есть в них какая-то величественная красота, заставляющая Луи делать скрины каждого из сообщений), а иногда короткие непонятные, случайные фразы. Например, _'Я хотел бы плавать как корабль'_ или _'Сиалии - самые красивые птицы на планете, они были созданы для утреннего воздуха'_ или _'Мне никогда не сравниться с красотой моих ванильных свечей'_. Порой это что-то совсем странное, совсем не поддающееся разгадке - _'Я бы хотел быть игольницей'_. Луи также время от времени получает цитаты. _'Я знала, что создам сенсацию, - прошипела Ракета и погасла'_. Или _'Я верю в Уилла Хьюджеса'._

Конечно же Луи не запоминает их слово в слово. Конечно нет.

Но это - все, что у него есть. Все, что он получил.

Постороннему любое из сообщений будет казаться ничтожной каплей мрачной несущественности. Но для Луи, каким-то странным, неосязаемым, необъяснимым образом, в них хранились секреты вселенной, катались сладким наслаждением на языке, облекались в форму самого хрупкого хрусталя, достойного образа пожизненного почитания и великой ценности. 

Он прекрасно понимает, как же жалко это звучит. 

Но внутри него все имеет колоссальное значение, поэтому ему нужно к Зейну, и, желательно, прямо сейчас, потому что там, скорее всего, Гарри, а Луи бы очень хотел его увидеть. 

Поэтому после того, как его мама и Найл вдоволь насмеялись, выпили достаточно чая (Найл положил в свою чашку семь сахарных кубиков и весь крем), Луи вскочил со своего места, хлопнул в ладоши и слишком сильно улыбнулся.

\- Ладно, ребятишки, - пропел он, расправляя мамин жакет, предлагая ей надеть его. - Время - золото! Нас ждут книги, которые нужно купить, расписания, которые следует распечатать и истории, которые необходимо рассказать! Мам, еще раз спасибо, что была таким приветливым провожающим, это очень ценно, надеюсь, ты без проблем доберешься до дома. Не забудь проверить девочек. Скажи им, что я их люблю и уже скучаю. - Каким-то образом ему удалось засунуть ее руки в рукава, она улыбнулась, рассмеялась, Найл удивленно поднял брови. 

\- Куда-то торопишься, Луи? - с насмешкой спрашивает он, по-прежнему сидящий на кухонном табурете. 

\- Тороплюсь? Что? Нет! Ты что? - удивленным тоном настаивает Луи, порхая по комнате и собирая вещи в сумочку, хватая ключи. - Просто пытаюсь влиться в новый учебный год! - щебечет он. Передает все собранные им вещи ей в руки.

Она вскидывает брови и ухмыляется.

\- Окей, окей, - отвечает. - Я поняла намек. Пока, милые, - его мама делает шаг и прощается с Луи, целуя его в лоб, потом целует в лоб Найла. 

Когда она почти выходит за дверь, пока Луи с Найлом активно ей машут, Луи кричит:

\- Пиши или звони Найлу, если тебе что-то понадобится!

Что заставляет Найла засмеяться, ее - улыбнуться, и, наконец, уйти. Ура.

\- М, можно поинтересоваться, - говорит Луи, закрывая за ней дверь и возвращаясь к Найлу. - Как часто ты переписываешься с моей мамой?

Найл пожимает плечами и идет к пианино.

\- Пару раз в неделю?

Ого.

\- Я, ее сын, с ней меньше разговариваю.

\- Я знаю, - улыбается Найл. Гавнюк маленький.

Луи лишь закатывает глаза. Слишком сильно скучал, не может даже нормально рассердиться. 

\- Еще бы ты не знал. Ладно, пофиг, что бы между вами не происходило. Ей вроде как лучше. Она кажется, - он замолкает, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. - Счастливее. 

\- Грустные люди - мое самое нелюбимое зрелище, поэтому я исправно выполняю свою работу, и они чувствуют себя лучше, - объясняет Найл с улыбкой и принимается стучать по клавишам, звук туманом расстилается по великолепной, красивой - господи, как же Луи скучал - большой квартире, отскакивая от атласных подушек с кисточками.

Луи идет в ванную комнату, чтобы почистить зубы и (может быть) поправить прическу, и позволяет неосознанным мыслям о том, что Найл абсолютно прав, пробраться в голову и остаться там теплой пульсацией. И Луи чертовски рад и благодарен за то, что встретил его.

***

Они переступают порог комнаты Зейна, и Луи сразу же замечает Гарри, сидящего за столом с Зейном и Лиамом и пьющего из чашечки. 

На нем золотой костюм (боже) с соответствующим галстуком-бабочкой, буквально сияющий в свете. И если раньше такое нелепое сочетание одежды знатно бы повеселило Луи, заставляя его швыряться саркастическими фразочками по поводу внешнего вида и делая из субъекта полного придурка, то сейчас его мерцающий, завернутый в золото, вид согревает атмосферу, словно коллапсирует звезда или садится солнце. Золото греет кожу Гарри - нетронутую, чистую, сверкающую, без единого синяка - и оживляет глаза, плавно сменяющие самодовольное хладнокровие на естественную искренность, как только взгляд находит, останавливается и впивается в Луи в грязной джинсовой куртке, подвернутых черных джинсах и белых конверсах, надетых на голую ногу. 

\- Я вернулся, - провозглашает Луи не тихо и не громко, для Гарри, и все головы поворачиваются к нему, вся болтовня прекращает свое существование. Найл стоит рядом с ним, слегка поддевая плечо Луи своим. 

И, непонятно как, но на какое-то время в комнате становится оглушительно тихо, несмотря на вскочившего с кресла Лиама, шумно приветствующего, разодетого в дорогие из-за своей простоты жилет и брюки, и Найла, проносящегося мимо Луи и усаживающегося на место, где стоит полный бокал вина и лежат трюфели, и Зейна, поджигающего сигарету напрактикованным движением, разжигая пламя в замедленной съемке. 

Становится оглушительно тихо, пока Луи смотрит на Гарри, и Гарри смотрит на Луи, и мир вокруг них перестает существовать.

Луи улыбается сквозь тишину и закладывающий уши туман, проходит мимо всех движений, приветствий, смеха, идет прямо к хрупким винным бокалам и украшенному столовому серебру, лежащему на вышитых салфетках, идет прямо к Гарри, внимательно его изучающему, с розовогубой улыбкой и яркими зелеными глазами, обрамленными, застекленными в золото. 

Садится рядом с ним, не спуская с Гарри глаз, они смотрят друг на друга, как если бы их связали веревкой, не давая шанса повернуть голову и заставляя смотреть в глаза человека напротив, вот только их заставлять не нужно. Оглушительно тихо, поразительно ярко, все _в золоте_. Словно весь мир вокруг погружается в цвет, что надет на Гарри, и Луи лишь остается удивляться, как ему это удается вершить. Как он прогибает мир под волокна своей одежды, и волокна своей души, и, блять. 

Ты волшебник, Гарри?

\- Привет, - выдыхает он, устраиваясь задницей на деревянном стуле и широко улыбаясь; каким-то необъяснимым неосознанным образом ему удалось сесть ровно так, чтобы уровень его глаз совпадал с уровнем глаз Гарри. 

\- Привет, Луи, - в ответ улыбается он, его голос такой тихий, такой бархатный; словно он только что проснулся.

Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга, находясь в пузыре бессловесного теплого золотого комфорта. 

Луи с каждым днем становится все сопливее. 

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - говорит насмешливый приятный голос, вытягивающий Луи из своего разума, он хлопает глазами, смаргивая рябь путающихся мыслей и поворачивает голову на звук - Зейн, затягивающийся сигаретой, смотрит прищуренными глазами, с издевкой, между Луи и Гарри, словно прекрасно знает, что между ними происходит. И на это совершенно невыносимо смотреть, потому что даже Луи не имеет понятия, что между ними происходит, потому что _ничего_. 

Ничего не происходит. Затишье не перед бурей. Просто вечное затишье. 

\- Зейн, - здоровается Луи, прочищая горло и заставляя прибавить тону голоса бодрости. Особых усилий прилагать не надо - он ведь действительно рад его видеть. Он любит Зейна. - Как отметил Рождество? Как прошла вечеринка?

Он все равно чувствует взгляд Гарри на себе. 

\- Ты многое пропустил, - в ленивой манере привычно отзывается он, поднимая бокал вина. Он развалился в кресле, словно на него накатила лень и ему до смерти скучно, спокойно исследует взглядом все происходящее вокруг. Или, если быть точнее, Луи и Гарри. Он мечется между ними, смотрит на каждого по отдельности, а потом на обоих, и взгляд его кажется самой настоящей физической пыткой, а вовсе не визуальной нематериальной работой глазного яблока, словно он слышит каждую мысль в их разумах, читает каждое отправленное ими сообщение, которое, в каком-нибудь из пространственных измерений, все еще отправляется радиоволнами от одного другому...

Окей, ладно, просто это пиздец как раздражает, Луи толком сидеть не может под таким напористым взглядом, все время поправляет волосы и теребит молнию своей толстовки. 

\- Хорошо отдохнул, Луи? - внезапно вежливо спрашивает Лиам, и когда Луи поворачивается к нему, то замечает немного потушенный взгляд, будто ему больно. - Я с тобой почти не переписывался. Ты был занят, да?

Оу, Лиам обиделся.

\- Ну, ага, нет, я был, наверное, - невнятно отвечает Луи - а как, блять, сосредоточиться, когда контролируется каждый твой звук, насильно зажимая губы одним только взглядом; Зейн изучает его как субъект препарирования, Гарри выжигает своими ебаными глазами дырки в его коже, оставляя шрамы, а теперь еще и Лиам с щенячьими глазами, надутыми губами и жаждой внимания Луи...

Как же много всего. 

Спасибо, господи, за Найла, зарывшегося в телефон и отправляющего сообщения, не глядя нащупывающего бутылку вина на столе и выпивающего ее содержимое, закидывающего ноги на стол. Он меньше всего внимания обращает на существование Луи и да, Луи его очень любит. 

\- Я пытался проводить с моими сестрами как можно больше времени, - отвечает Луи, понимая, что голос от волнения чуть не дрогнул, показав, какой дискомфорт причиняет ему этот разговор. Героическими усилиями он запихивает все свои эмоции обратно, берет бокал с терпким вином, встречается взглядом с улыбающимся Лиамом. - Прошу прощения, если я соизволил показать плохие манеры, Пейн. Как говорят - люби тех, кто с вами рядом, - напыщенно говорит он и ухмыляется, допивает бокал в один глоток и подмигивает, и этого достаточно для удовлетворения любопытства Лиама, достаточно для того, чтобы он забыл все надуманные обиды и улыбнулся, расслабляя мышцы лица и шестеренки мозга.

\- Мы скучали по тебе, - широко улыбается он, Зейн, сидящий рядом с ним, кивает, хоть он и выглядит непричастным к разговору, его поза, его _понимающий_ взгляд раздражает. И это херово. Потому что в первый день семестра Луи не хочет получать стресс. Особенно из-за своих друзей. 

Поэтому он поворачивается к Гарри сразу же, как только Лиам переключает свое внимание на Зейна, сжимая его руку и шепча сладкие вещи на ухо, заставляя глаза Зейна отвернуться от Луи и наблюдать более интересную ему картинку. Спасибо всему Олимпу. 

Но Гарри выглядит так, словно все это время ожидал Луи, потому что в ту же секунду, как Луи к нему поворачивается, Гарри едва вздергивает бровями и дергает уголком губ; их плечи сталкиваются, стулья близко расположены друг к другу - наверное, слишком близко, как такое могло случиться? - буквально вплотную. Он ухмыляется, но дружелюбно, и смотрит на Луи с неограниченной терпимостью, или забавой, или... нежностью. 

\- Хорошие каникулы? - спрашивает Луи, выдыхает вместе с улыбкой.

Гарри кивает, эта чужеродная незнакомая теплота в его глазах затмевает собой все тени, наполняет любые пустоты, которые когда-то Луи так яро ассоциировал только с ним. 

\- Да, я бы сказал. Именно такие, какие я заслуживаю. 

\- Значит, все было прекрасно? - внезапно вылетает из Луи, он не может поверить, что слышит в своем голосе нотки застенчивости, глаза - и зрачки - Гарри становятся больше. 

\- Я не заслуживаю "прекрасное", Луи, - тихо говорит он, а в глазах - в лесных зеленых чащах - пробиваются из-под земли тонкие родники поражения, ласки, симпатии, видимо, слова Луи тронули его и в то же время заставили напрячься. 

\- Полностью заслуживаешь, - смиренно выдыхает Луи.

И вновь становится до безумия тихо. 

\- Сегодня! - внезапно и громко объявляет Найл, выпрямляясь в кресле, резко убирая ноги со стола. Он улыбается, сжимая телефон в руках, его щеки окрашены румянцем красных роз, в тон ярким губам и вину. - У всех есть настроение для вечеринки?

\- Где? - сразу спрашивает Зейн.

Найл улыбается еще шире. 

\- Здесь, конечно же. 

Губы Зейна плавно расплываются, оголяя белые зубы. 

\- Я за.

\- Прекрасно! - радостно восклицает Лиам. - Я тоже за! - он поворачивается к Луи и Гарри, широко открыв глаза, ослепляя энтузиамом. - Что на счет вас?

Луи смотрит на кивающего Гарри.

\- Маленькая вечеринка еще никому не вредила, - нежно улыбается он и подносит к губам чашку, изящно отпивая с оттопыренным мизинцем. 

Будто не Гарри сейчас выпил что-то, а Луи - потому что греть в животе начинает именно у него. Сопливое мудло, сколько можно. 

\- Замечательно, - Найл облизывает губы и игриво вздергивает бровями. - Потому что я уже всех пригласил. 

Смех Зейна переплетается с клубящимся сигарным дымом, распространяясь по всей комнате.

Сегодня так сегодня.

***

Вечеринка... невероятная. 

Слишком много людей приезжает в одно мгновение, и вскоре становится душно и жарко, но в самом сердце праздника Зейн, Лиам, Найл, Луи и Гарри, и они практически не отходят друг от друга, окруженные хаосом, весельем и криками.

Поначалу Луи ожидает обыденного - он и Гарри давно доказали, что если они на вечеринках вместе, в конце все катится к хуям - готовит себя к тому, что Гарри будет, как обычно, игнорировать его весь вечер, наденет свою излюбленную маску и будет тереться с гостями, но...

Этого не происходит.

Гарри не надевает масок. Он не меняется, не становится пустым и очаровательным, не притворяется, словно Луи здесь нет. Он остается с Луи, смеется над его шутками, наливает ему алкоголь, кричит тосты, объявляя всему миру: "Весь мир - наша игровая площадка!", и смотрит на Луи, а когда они пьют, никто из них не осмеливается нарушать зрительный контакт. 

Это так одурманивающе, упоительно, отравляюще. Тебя накачают наркотиками и заставят запить чистейшим алкоголем - твой разум и то будет яснее. 

Люди прижимаются к Гарри, пытаются ненавязчиво оттолкнуть Луи подальше, куда-нибудь в толпу (ведь кто такой Луи? Кто его семья? Его имя не кажется знакомым), но Гарри их игнорирует. Он очаровательно улыбается, нажимая на их кнопки управления, говорит что-то жеманное своим приторным хриплым голосом и оставляет их, в толпе выискивает Луи и вновь оказывается рядом с ним; так, так близко. Улыбается ему, щекоча дыханием его лицо, насыщая теплом своего тела его одежду, следует за Луи, когда они идут покурить, и они смеются, смеются, смеются, и пьют, пьют, пьют. 

В какой-то момент Гарри осыпает их шампанским и лепестками роз ( - Блять, ты где нашел розы?! - пьяно смеется Найл, обхватывая его в медвежьи объятия), и между ними проходит волна смеха, граничащая с пьяной истерией, потому что они молодые, потные, пьяные и жаркие, с лепестками роз, прилипающими к коже, а за влажным оконным стеклом холодный ветер гоняет снежинки по кругу. 

\- Со свободой, книгами, цветами и луной, кто не был бы счастлив? - кричит Гарри, скалясь улыбкой красными губами, вся комната на него благоговейно смотрит, гости смеются как гиены и делают фотографии для инстаграма; и раньше бы в Луи поднялся гнев, залетел бы без приглашения неконтролируемый приступ ярости, потому что Луи ненавидит гарпий, ненавидит до остервенения, но теперь он лишь способен на то, чтобы смотреть на Гарри, и на то, как он улыбается, и на то, как мокрыми губами чмокает Зейна, Лиама и Найла. 

\- Я обожаю тебя, Гарри Стайлс! - кричит Луи, потому что может, потому что в венах бурлит алкоголь, и Гарри поворачивается к нему, встречая широкой искрящейся улыбкой, обнажающей ямочки, похожие на отпечатки пальцев ангела, и все в золоте. 

Потому что если Гарри цепляется за Луи, прижимается и следует за ним, Луи цепляется за него сильнее. 

Все просто невероятно.

***

Ночь постепенно угасает, вытекая сквозь дрожащую хватку пьяных пальцев. 

После того, как Зейн решил порисовать - что закончилось ужасающим беспорядком, с акрилом и масляной пастелью на костюмах парней, небесно-голубыми мазками на шеях и малиновыми брызгами на волосах - усталость исчерпывает себя, и, поддерживая друг друга, Зейн и Лиам направляются в кровать, переплетя раскрашенные пальцы вместе. 

Уход главного организатора дымовой заслонкой истощения разбавляет атмосферу. Поэтому потихоньку гости начинают уходить, один за другим, либо кучка за кучкой. 

Уходит даже Найл, все еще в стельку пьяный алкоголем и наркотиками, обхватив руками двух милых веселых юношей. 

\- По клубам, парни? - счастливо спрашивает он риторический вопрос и, не замедляя шага, направляется к двери.

\- ПО КЛУБАМ! - кричат и смеются они, и уходят, перед тем как захлопнуть дверь, Найл смазанно и мокро целует Луи и Гарри, после себя оставляя безмолвие.

Теперь здесь только Луи и Гарри.

\- Было очень... громко, - комментирует Луи, лениво улыбаясь из-за пьяного оцепенения. Он развалился на диване, закинув руку с бутылкой шампанского на спинку. К коже руки прилепились два лепестка с густыми мазками черной краски.

Луи чувствует себя произведением искусства. 

Или он просто очень пьян. 

\- Найл - самый громкий из всех, кого я знаю, - бормочет Гарри сквозь улыбку, примостившись на подлокотнике дивана. Кончики конверсов Луи касаются бедер Гарри. Он смотрит на Луи. Слегка настороженно? - Я должен идти. Мне нужно спать, лучше всегда засыпать тогда, когда счастлив. - Он виновато улыбается, но слова цепляются за кожу Луи. 

\- Ты счастлив? - спрашивает он, наклоняя голову от любопытства. 

Призрачная улыбка рассеивается, губы Гарри превращаются в нечто более спокойное и вдумчивое. Во что-то настоящее. 

\- У меня на то есть все причины. 

В комнате становится теплее, скручивает и до того пьяные внутренности Луи еще больше.

И в миг все рушится. 

\- Я должен идти, - снова говорит Гарри, на этот раз отчетливее, и встает, обдавая холодом кончики обуви Луи и стирая с его лица улыбку. 

\- Уже? - спрашивает он, садится, волосы в полном беспорядке, кожа покрасневшая. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри уходил.

\- Да, - отвечает он, не глядя. 

Он идет к двери, протягивает руку, чтобы потянуть за ручку и открыть ее, и Луи чувствует, что все его хорошее настроение вот-вот распадется на частицы - на атомы, потому что, когда он пьян, все ощущается в разы сильнее - когда вдруг Гарри останавливается. Останавливается, а Луи пристально наблюдает, сердце шумит в ушах; двадцать стуков сердца, от силы семь секунд нерешительности, и Гарри опускает руку. 

Медленно поворачивается.

\- Я не... - начинает он, смотря в сторону. Кусает губу. - Я не чувствую... - пытается снова, тревожно проводя ладонью по задней части шеи.

\- Не устал? - предлагает Луи, не моргая, с колотящимся сердцем.

Гарри показывает слабую улыбку и поднимает взгляд на Луи.

\- Не устал, - подтверждает он. 

Что-то в желудке Луи расслабляется, разматывается напряженный клубок. Он улыбается, хлопая по освобожденному месту рядом с ним. 

\- Ну, тогда, составь мне компанию, потому что я тоже не устал.

Улыбка Гарри ослепляет комнату, погружает ее в туннель белого света, пока он идет и осторожно садится, Луи чувствует нарастающее желание запеть. Он садится, подворачивая под себя ступни, скрестив ноги, и небрежно кладет ладони на колени, внезапно окатываясь желанием быть более трезвым и менее потным, чтобы его волосы не путались в алкоголе, краске и лаке для волос. Блять.

\- Знаешь, а я никогда не устаю, - непринужденно говорит Луи, наблюдая за Гарри - тот словно зажался и стал застенчивым. А вот это уже что-то новое. 

\- Почему? - бормочет он, не поднимая глаз, изучая свои руки.

\- Потому что я бессмертный, - отвечает, слегка откидываясь назад, и спокойный естественный тон голоса заставляет Гарри засмеяться.

\- Ты не такой, как все, кого я знаю, - через какое-то время комментирует Гарри. Он слегка улыбается и теперь смотрит на Луи. - Ты смешной.

\- Буду с гордостью носить этот ярлык, мой друг.

Гарри смеется снова.

Наступает тишина, непринужденная, спокойная. Даже, можно сказать, мирная, но пьяный разум Луи создает вопросы - важные вопросы - поразительно быстро ввинчивая их в сознание, его мозг не находит никаких веских причин не спрашивать, как раз сейчас то самое время, когда Гарри сам принял решение остаться, тогда, когда он счастлив, когда они, наконец, друзья.

Поэтому он спрашивает.

\- Твой отец причиняет тебе боль, Гарри? 

Вопрос падает камнем в тихой комнате; громко, сильно, обрезая все концы к отступлению. Но у Луи и не возникает мысли скрыться от ответа, который получит.

Он видит, как улыбка Гарри смывается с его лица, видит, как опускаются глаза и сжимаются кулаки. Брови хмурятся. Молодец, Луи, добился своего, того, чего не хотел. Гарри забаррикадировался от него. 

Луи выпрямляет спину и плечи, ладони потеют.

\- Я знаю, что... Знаю, м, наверное, я не должен этого спрашивать. Я знаю. Прости меня. Но меня это беспокоит. Ты не обязан говорить мне, не обязан вообще показывать, что услышал вопрос, просто... Я должен был спросить. Должен был. Прости, - бормочет он, сглатывая, теперь желание быть более трезвым удваивается. 

Гарри расслабляется, разжимая руки, сильно закрывает глаза, вырывая воздух, сотрясающий тело. Луи не может перестать смотреть на него.

\- Все нормально, Луи, - тихо говорит он, и лишь эти слова уже помогают Луи расслабиться, забить поры сладким кайфом изменений. - Я... понимаю. Понимаю тебя. Дело не в этом. - Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Луи. Тени вернулись. - Он не прав. Он не - эм - иногда не понимает, что он... здесь. Он не домогается меня и не делает это специально. Просто... - Гарри останавливается, подыскивая нужные слова, сглатывая горькую правду, отворачиваясь. - Иногда он не знает, кто я такой. И пугается. Он... Луи, он просто не прав.

\- Но что с ним произошло? - нажимает Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри всем телом. Теперь тема разговора уже не кажется такой хрупкой. По крайней мере, она не разобьется от дуновения чужого дыхания. 

\- У него серьезная болезнь. Психическая, - бормочет Гарри, словно пытаясь сделать фразу неразборчивой для понимания. - Наркотики сделали хуже. - Сглатывает. - Делают.

Единственное, что сейчас чувствует Луи - моральный удар по животу. Моральной битой, моральной ногой, может, чем-то потяжелее. 

\- Да? - спрашивает он, всем своим голосом стараясь показать, насколько ему не плевать. - Он... опять начал принимать?

Гарри кивает.

Луи плохо и безотрадно горько.

\- Но что можно было ожидать? - продолжает Гарри мрачным озлобленным голосом. - Он был во всемирно известной рок-группе. Это же клише. Героиновая зависимость. Алкоголизм. Проблема в том, что никто не ожидал, что он.. - Он срывается, перестает говорить. - Это своего рода запустило его болезнь как механизм. Ускорило процессы. Сделало все хуже. 

Луи кивает. 

Голос Гарри звучит хрупко. Неудобно. 

\- Сложно, да, но... он же мой отец. Даже если... - Сглатывает снова. - Он этого иногда не признает. Не хочет им быть. Он не ушел в себя полностью, нет. Он все еще прекрасен в музыке, но. Героин. Ты понимаешь. 

Нет. Луи не понимает.

Ему хочется выблевать все органы. 

Лицо Гарри кривится, когда он говорит.

\- Но ему не нужно было творить эту хуйню с собственной дочерью. Джемма была слишком юной. А он просто дал ей попробовать. Так все и началось. Мой отец сделал ее зависимой просто, блять, потому что не хотел делать это один. - Его руки снова сжались в кулаки. - А теперь смотри, что происходит. Она не разговаривает с нами, - голос дрожит, но Гарри не придает этому значения. - Она не разговаривает _со мной_. 

\- Гарри, - начинает Луи, чувствуя, как эмоции топят его. Мокрая одежда прилипает к мокрому телу. 

\- Я один должен следить за ним, потому что она просто ушла, - говорит Гарри сквозь зубы, в уголках глазах формируются слезы. - _Я один_ , Луи. 

Сердце Луи трещит по швам.

\- Ты не обязан, - говорит он, прижимаясь ближе, испытывая необходимость коснуться, успокоить. - Ты не должен. Это мешает тебе жить. Это _опасно_. Просто положи его в госпиталь-

\- В госпитале ему хуже, Луи. Он ненавидит их. Я не могу так поступить с ним, не могу, - твердо говорит Гарри, в голосе злость, уверенность, и он вновь смотрит на Луи, разваливая его на части. 

\- Найми кого-нибудь. Медсестру? Они смогут о нем позаботиться - блять, Гарри, они учатся этому! - подчеркивает Луи, когда Гарри начинает трясти головой. 

\- Я - его сын. Это моя ответственность. Я - все, что у него есть.

\- Пиздец, Гарри! Это, в первую очередь, вредит тебе.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что мне вредит? - взвинченный Гарри поворачивается к нему, чтобы видеть его полностью. Их колени сильно сталкиваются, буквально впиваясь чашечками суставов друг в друга. - По-твоему, будет лучше, если я его брошу?!

\- Не бросишь, ебанутый, просто будешь жить в другом месте. Блять, ты можешь посещать его и тратить все свои свободные дни на этого человека, Гарри, ты не можешь отрицать того, что жить с ним под одной крышей - дохера опасно и сложно. Слишком много взваливается на плечи восемнадцатилетнего парня. Не строй из себя героя.

Гарри трясет головой, садится, скрещивает руки.

\- Я больше не буду это обсуждать.

\- Гарри, - вздыхает Луи, кладет свою руку на руку Гарри. - Ему хуже. 

\- Ему лучше, - огрызается он. - Все было нормально, пока я был дома. Все было даже хорошо. Песня - ему нравится песня. Это помогает.

\- Да уж надеюсь, он же ее написал, - Луи закатывает глаза. 

Гарри молчит.

\- Слушай, я не хочу ссориться. Не хочу. Я все еще пьян - и очень зол, если честно - сегодняшняя ночь была веселой, и я скучал по тебе, Гарри. Я _скучал_ по тебе. И не хочу ссориться, - его черты лица смягчаются, пока Луи продолжает говорить, голова наклоняется к нему с каждым словом, вылетающим изо рта Луи. - Но, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, рассмотри другие варианты. Те, где он все еще присутствует в твоей жизни, но ты отступаешь от него на добрых пару шагов. Это может ему помочь. Иногда людям нужна дистанция. - Он продолжает держать свою руку на руке Гарри. Ткань золотого жакета теплая и немного влажная, еще не остывшая от сегодняшней ночи. Она гладкая, как и его дыхание. 

Гарри затихает, видимо, действительно раздумывая над словами Луи. Хоть и без особого желания. 

\- Да, ладно, - говорит он, слегка сердито, смягчаясь. Он смотрит на Луи, пытаясь надуть губы. - Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, почему тебе не плевать. 

Луи улыбается, чувствуя, как напряжение вытекает из тела по кончикам пальцев, когда он убирает свою руку от Гарри. Отсутствие прикосновения сопровождается холодом и тяжестью.   
.  
\- Ты застрял со мной, Кудряшка. Лучше привыкни к этому.

Гарри отворачивает лицо, но Луи успевает заметить улыбку. 

Наступает тишина.

\- Я не... - начинает Гарри и останавливается. Он передвигает ступни чуть дальше друг от друга, выбирается из плена скрещенных рук. - Я не привык... иметь друзей. У меня был лишь Зейн, он был даже больше, чем друг - лучший друг - но, м-м. Я сам виноват, сам разъебал нашу дружбу. И, просто... я не умею. Дружить. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Но... спасибо. За, хм, то, что рядом. Я, не, эм, я правда ценю это. И мне правда нравится... быть рядом с тобой. Я рад, что мы друзья. И, - он улыбается Луи. - Прости, что раньше был таким мудилой. 

Вполне возможно, что Луи взорвется от количества контрастирующих в нем эмоций, наворачивающих круги, врезающихся в стенки желудка. Каждая эмоция, известная человечеству, извергается как вулкан, открывая клапаны тела; он правда...

Гарри извиняется.

Гарри говорит Луи, что ему не плевать.

Гарри нужен друг, и здесь есть Луи, и Гарри говорит Луи, что он счастлив, что Луи - его друг, и...

Он не спит?

\- Сейчас блевану, - жмурится Луи, чувствуя, как туманится разум, брови Гарри взлетают вверх по лбу, и он тут же отстраняется.

\- Да?

\- Нет, наверное, нет, - продолжает Луи, смаргивая дымку в голове. - Я просто... Пьян. - Он повторяет слова Гарри снова, и снова, и снова, и снова. - И, да, ты реально был невероятным мудилой. - Улыбается он, ощущая, что снова возвращается в реальность, вид перед глазами вновь становится четким. - Помнишь датскую ватрушку?

Гарри кривит лицо и смеется, закрывая лицо рукой. 

\- Мне так жаль, - говорит он и смеется, поэтому Луи слегка ударяет его и тоже смеется.

Господи, как же хорошо. Он реально не спит?? Это его настоящая жизнь?

\- Ну правда же! Это было ужасно!

\- Ну, ты просто внезапно начал вести себя как все остальные, - защищается Гарри. - Мне нравилось, каким ты был до этого. Нравилось, когда ты.. не знаю. Эм. Бросал мне вызов, наверное? - Он смотрит на свои ноги. Он всегда смотрит вниз. Луи всегда хочет поднять его подбородок и устремить его взгляд наверх. К небу, солнцу, луне и звездам, чтобы они увидели и поняли, что несравнимы с ним. 

Очень, очень пьян.

\- Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь, - говорит Луи, от улыбки уже болит лицо. 

\- Ненавидел, немного. - Ухмыляется Гарри. - Все еще ненавижу.

Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Но, кхм. Ты хороший, Луи. И, эм, ты... сильный человек. И... я восхищаюсь этим, - Слова с трудом облекаются в звуки, он играет с рукавом жакета, кудри падают на лицо, и Луи хочет подразнить его за его неловкость и неуклюжесть, как его отполированная, гладкая эффектная речь спотыкается о ненужные междометия и запинается пробелами секундной тишины между словами, но...

Его сил хватает лишь на восхищение.

\- Ты тоже, ты тоже хороший. И сильный. Сильнее, чем я, чем кто бы ни было. 

Черты лица Гарри сглаживаются в нежную кроткую сладость, в которую Луи хочется зарыться и вдохнуть полной грудью. И это не то чтобы очень обнадеживающе и круто. 

\- Спасибо, - искренне отвечает он, прежде чем громко зевнуть, широко открыв рот. 

\- Пора идти? - предлагает Луи, наблюдая за ним, пальцы покалывает от всего, просто от всего.

\- Пора идти, - кивает Гарри и трет глаза. 

Они прощаются, улыбаясь, Гарри обещает написать Луи на следующий день, и ему не кажется, словно они идут в противоположных направлениях, когда каждый из них разбредается в сторону собственной квартиры в снежный холод.

Даже наоборот, Луи кажется, словно они идут вместе, и мысль топит снег под ногами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * не стала переводить слова, потому что два из них ( _loblolly_ и _scurryfunge_ ) старые, используемые в Англии века два-три назад, и, чтобы адекватно перевести и не выставить Луи дураком, который не знает синонима слова "уборка", нужно знать достаточно много архаизмов, а я такими знаниями не обладаю, да и много времени на поиски (а здесь бы больше часа пришлось бы исследовать эту тематику) тратить ради двух незначительных деталей не особо хочется, а третье _'de profundis'_ \- это название ~~охуенного, прочитайте обязательно~~ письма-исповеди Оскара Уайльда, когда он находился в Редингской тюрьме, и позже опубликованное как одно из его произведений. 
> 
> _loblolly_ \- это непреднамеренный произошедший пиздец, когда первоначальный замысел оного был все же добродетельным, если более простыми словами, то "ты планируешь как лучше, а становится только хуже". 
> 
> _scurryfunge_ \- это спонтанная быстрая уборка по дому/квартире/комнате/любому месту, когда ты узнаешь, что сейчас к тебе кто-нибудь придет, будь то друзья или кто-то более официальный. 
> 
> от автора:  
> о'кей, для главы нашлось две песни.  
> 1\. Change My Mind by One Direction. Я ЗНАЮ, ЗНАЮ. Понимаете ли, эта песня вдохновила меню на всю главу как давным-давно, так и тогда, когда я наконец-то села и начала писать ее.  
> 2\. Supersymmetry by Arcade Fire. Послушайте ту часть, где голос перестал петь, почти в конце песни, где просто мелодия, вот ее я играла в голове, когда писала Луи, вновь увидевшего Гарри после долгой разлуки. Так что, надеюсь, послушав, вы прочувствуете всю сцену полностью.


	28. XXVII

***

Для парней семестр начался довольно эффектно.

Зейн стал главной фигурой слухов в университете, после того как его объявили лучшим учеником своего факультета, на втором месте - Лиам. 

\- Ум, красота и деньги? Ходячая мечта! - услышал Луи какую-то девушку в один из дней. За словами последовали хихиканья и одобрения, а в Луи - желание выблевать все раздражение, накапливающееся каждый день из-за случайно услышанных обсуждений. 

Людям серьезно интересно про это разговаривать?

Вскоре об этом было напечатано в университетской газете - статья была разработана Лиамом, о чем он гордо объявлял каждый раз, когда появлялась возможность - а так же у Луи от шока чуть не остановилось сердце, когда он столкнулся лицом к лицу с самим канцлером возле башни, где договорился встретиться с Зейном и вместе пойти на ланч. Здесь, под старинной ивой, возле серой каменной стены здания, тянущегося в серое небо, стоял высокий, пугающий своей серьезностью, мужчина, длинная худая фигура, смоляные черные волосы и гладкая загорелая кожа видны были издалека, еще тогда у Луи промелькнула мысль, что, имей бы люди видимые ауры, над этим человеком летала бы пиранья или вампир. 

Луи, когда понял, что Зейн с этим мужчиной его уже заметили, и подойти _все-таки_ придется, впился в Зейна взглядом 'ты что, блять, издеваешься, нахуя ты так поступаешь?', на что тот ответил лишь дружелюбной ухмылкой. 

\- Луи Томлинсон? - спросил Хан Малик. Черт, он выглядел так влиятельно, а его взгляд был таким оценивающим, что у Луи невольно пробежали мурашки страха по коже, и язык завернулся в трубочку, потому что всего одно неверное движение, и его исключат из школы. Возможно, выгонят с континента. Кто знает, где у этих богатых есть связи. 

\- Луи Томлинсон, - подтвердил он, пожимая руку мужчины, чувствуя, как его кости превращаются в алмазы от давления сильной хватки ладони.

\- Я слышал о Вас столько хорошего от моего сына, - он отпустил руку Луи, всматриваясь в него острым черным взглядом. - Вы состоите в каком-нибудь неакадемическом клубе вне рамок официальной государственной университетской программы? В газете? В Совете? Мне не доводилось слышать Ваше имя. 

\- Эм, нет, - ответил Луи, засовывая руки в карманы и пряча подбородок в широком шарфе. - Я пока что осматриваюсь. - Ложь. - Но я думал пойти в драматический на следующий год. - Он пожал плечами. - Ну, из-за потенциальных возможностей. 

Хан Малик кивнул, продолжая смотреть на Луи. 

\- Именно. Что же, я призываю Вас присоединиться. Мы рады продемонстрировать наших умных студентов, в конце концов, это коренным образом отражается на нас. Репутация, закрепленная за университетом, представляет собой долгие годы упорного труда и оценки личностных и деловых качеств студентов, мистер Томлинсон. 

И это определенно можно было считать за комплимент, а выражение лица Зейна, стоящего за спиной его отца - проявлением гордости. Поэтому Луи выдавил радостное:

\- Конечно, сэр, спасибо, - после этого Зейн утащил его на ланч в виде пасты и вина. 

С тех пор и пошло: 'Зейн Малик', 'Зейн Малик', 'Зейн Малик'. 

Новость о том, что его мама подписала контракт на съемки в новой части "Властелина Колец" (сколько их вообще??) привлекла дополнительное внимание к Зейну и его впечатляющей родословной. Из-за этого на вечеринках его преследуют сладкие речи внезапно появившихся фанатов, жаждущих "известности", наигранно-дружелюбные приглашения на ужины, банкеты, на их "сюда" и их "туда". Они здороваются и окликают его, когда он проходит по двору университета или по холлу, фотографируют его, когда он не видит, смотрят, облизывая взглядом фигуру, не то с благоговением, не то с суждением, и...

И, честно говоря, Луи совершенно поебать на всех них. Так же как и Зейну. 

Потому что его статус знаменитости чувствуется только во внешнем мире - не в их дружеском узком кругу - и Зейн едва обращает внимание на приток фальшивого почитания и непрошенных похвал. Он улыбается при комплиментах, затягивается сигаретой, когда его знакомят с какой-то персоной, и молча проходит сквозь массу студентов в дизайнерской одежде, потому что это Зейн. Луи наблюдает за ним, наблюдает, как он непоколебимо идет по коридорам, в то время как каждый его шаг сопровождается шепотом. 

Это все удручающе и раздражающе, но. По крайней мере, у Зейна есть Лиам, который всегда с ним. Лиам, начавший семестр с блестящим успехом, играющий счастливого мужа Зейна. Как ангел-хранитель, он с легкостью отпугивает излишнее внимание, всегда рядом, когда вокруг слишком много людей, всегда очаровательно общается с теми, кого Зейн должен, но не знает. Когда девушки или парни начинают распускать руки и языки, из ниоткуда появляется Лиам, с фирменной фотогеничной улыбкой, в чистой накрахмаленной рубашке, вытягивает руку и ждет, пока ее пожмут. 

\- Лиам Пейн, - искренне представляется он, словно ему есть дело до человека перед ним, а другой рукой крепко обвивает талию Зейна. - Уильямс, да? Я, кажется, твоего отца знаю.

И разговор перетекает в совершенно другое русло, Зейн влюбленным взглядом смотрит на Лиама, тот во время всего диалога не убирает руку с его талии и заполняет неловкие паузы смехом или вежливыми вопросами. 

Это очень мило, правда. 

И Луи восхищается тем, что Лиам присматривает и заботится о Зейне, и все выглядит так естественно и легко, особенно с его аккуратными предложениями и отполированной улыбкой. 

Как уже было сказано, Лиам и сам успешно начал семестр, потому что он, конечно же, куда без этого, один из лучших учеников в университете. Он присоединился к каждому клубу, организации и внеклассному мероприятию, известному человеку - Хан наверняка просто обожает его - и разгуливает по корпусу как неприкасаемый, и всегда чисто и бодро выглядит, будь то в футболке джерси после изматывающей практики на поле, в идеально сидящем жилете после совещания Студенческого Союза или в парадной мантии после обеда с профессорами. Он прекрасно овладевает собой, контролируя уровень стресса (хотя, еще только начало учебы), но бывают моменты, когда Луи посещают мысли, что Лиам живет немного... напряженно. Луи не знает, как реагировать, потому что он, по сути, толком и не знал Лиама в начале прошлого семестра, вдруг это просто такая традиция - с треском и шумом начинать год, но... порой Лиам действительно не щадит себя.

Особенно это заметно, когда они гуляют.

Когда они теряются в неоновых огнях пабов и клубов, в тесно прижатых друг к другу потных телах; Луи волнуется, что вежливый, порядочный Лиам бесследно исчезнет, а вместо него появится экстатичная, пропитанная хаосом, пустая оболочка. 

Грубо говоря, он принимает наркотики, дохуя превышая меру, мало спит и никогда, никогда не говорит 'нет'.

Луи видит, что его беспокойство отражается в глазах Зейна — Зейна, который всегда доставляет Лиама домой, как только из-под горизонта выклевывается солнце — но в их маленьком кругу эта тема не затрагивается и не обсуждается, поэтому Луи избавляется от накативших мыслей и пытается не обращать внимание. Изредка в его голове возникает голос Найла, их разговор, произошедший давным-давно, о том, что он 'любит тусоваться', и это сказал Найл, король всех вечеринок, поэтому его слова, при виде Лиама, скребут изнутри слизистую, пробуждают доселе неизвестное чувство страха... или угрозы. Но зачем зацикливаться на этом? Все, наверняка, под контролем. 

Так что, в целом, все прекрасно, и все, особенно Лиам, мозолят уши жужжанием о великом апрельском матче по гребле, их университет против университета соперника. Найл снова решил присоединиться к команде - ведь когда у тебя есть бабло, ты можешь делать все, что тебе вздумается - и старательно занимается с Лиамом, после тренировок они всегда потные и счастливые, перекидываются какими-то лишь им понятными шуточками про гребную команду, пока Зейн с Луи дружно закатывают глаза, улыбаются и кидают в них виноградинки, развалившись в креслах возле стола в гостиной. 

Ну. Лиам старательно занимается.

Найл...

Найл движется в неизвестном никому направлении, помогая себе грести новообретенным статусом 'подающего надежды перспективного человека музыкальной индустрии'. Большинство своего времени, помимо занятий греблей, он неустанно тратит на вечеринки, обратно возвращаясь с девушкой - чаще, с девушками - да и то лишь для того, чтобы переодеться и пару раз попрыскаться парфюмом, а потом так же стремительно уйти, крикнув Луи: 'я люблю тебя!' и захлопнув за собой дверь. Он хвастается предложениями, которые получил, и именами, известными всему шоу-бизнесу, которые за него дерутся, Найлу плевать на предложения и этих людей, но ему, Луи уверен, нравятся подающиеся на блюдечке возможности и игра, в которую он определенно выигрывает. 

На самом деле, Луи правда не понимает, почему этот придурок решил остаться в университете, когда, определенно, невероятная карьера ему обеспечена, даже если он просто отсюда уйдет.

Однажды поздней ночью он затрагивает эту тему; они оба сидят в боксерах возле пианино, поедают сэндвичи с сыром и потягивают виски из бутылки. Они наигрывают отрывки мелодий, в качестве заднего фона приглушенно работает телевизор, где идет дерьмовое реалити-шоу, и в какой-то момент Луи смотрит на золотого мальчика с яркими глазами и розовыми щеками и понимает, что он может делать все, что захочет. 

\- Почему ты остался здесь, в универе? Тебе же сделали кучу охренительных предложений, ты можешь работать, где угодно, - спрашивает Луи, откусывая хлеб. 

Найл отрывает свой взгляд от экрана телевизора и смотрит на Луи.

\- К чему ты клонишь?

\- Почему ты остался здесь? - повторяет Луи, закатив глаза. - Почему ты не свалил отсюда делать деньги и карьеру? Для этого в университетах и учатся - чтобы потом делать то, что у тебя уже есть. У твоих ног весь мир. Почему ты не пользуешься шансами?

Найл улыбается, широко растягивая губы, откусывает сэндвич. 

\- Мне здесь нравится. Нравятся мои друзья, - он многозначительно смотрит на Луи, ухмыляясь и откусывая большие куски, потом продолжает говорить, слова невнятные из-за большого куска сэндвича, едва влезающего в его рот. Отвратительно, но один раз можно и потерпеть. - Здесь мой дом, - он жестикулирует рукой, обводя ей все пространство комнаты. 

В его предложении и в тоне голоса что-то мелькает. Что-то между слов, сидящее в паузах, что-то, все объясняющее. Полушепот, тихий и уверенный, намекает или даже разъясняет, что он и Луи будут друзьями на всю жизнь, что они - одна из тех дружб, которая ни за что не сломается, особенная, та самая, про которую обычно говорят родители или дедушка с бабушкой ("В университете ты знакомишься со своими лучшими друзьями - я там встретила того-то и того-то, и мы дружим уже тридцать лет!"), и в этом есть что-то неожиданно связывающее, родное, заставляющее Луи чувствоваться себя невероятно тронутым. К его же огорчению. 

Он ответно улыбается, чувствуя на своих губах крошки, и мягко ударяет Найла кулаком в плечо. 

\- Не распускай сопли, - а губы сами по себе растягиваются. 

\- Не надо бояться своих чувств, Томмо, - шутит Найл, кладя руку на его плечо. - Дай им выйти наружу. 

Луи усмехается и позволяет Найлу прижать его к себе ближе, он пахнет ликером и почти выветрившимся парфюмом. 

\- Ну и еще здесь играет тот факт, что я люблю трудности, - продолжает Найл. - Разве я могу ухватиться за первую предложенную работу? Не, пускай за меня подерутся. А ставки поднимутся. Когда я отучусь здесь, я стану бесценным кусочком, уж поверь. Особенно, если начну делать домашку. 

И Луи смеется. 

Все прекрасно. 

А еще есть Гарри.

Гарри Стайлс.

Гарольд Эдвард Стайлс. 

Мальчик, приклеившийся к внутренностям Луи, нарисовавший себя несмываемой краской на стенках его мозга, забивший своим присутствием его поры, заполнивший пробелы его эмоционального фона. 

С момента их возвращения в университет (и той роковой ночи после вечеринки, когда Луи не смог остановить словесный поток, и, каким-то образом, не отпугнул Гарри от себя) между ними установилась неосязаемая, но прочная связь — Луи всегда рядом, а Гарри просто не против. Они вдвоем почти все время проводят вместе — конечно же, вместе с другими парнями — но все же. Присутствие Гарри стало таким постоянным, таким ощутимым. Таким обыденным. 

И в то же время ни черта не обыденным, потому что все, что касалось Гарри, было восхитительным и уникальным, и необычным, и значимым, но уж точно не обыденным. 

Парни до сих пор устраивают совместные ланчи, и вылазки в город, и ленивые ночи, и штудирование конспектов и книг в библиотеке, и вечеринки. Они засыпают на полу Зейна, приходя домой в предрассветные часы утра, играют в видеоигры у Лиама, когда на самом деле должны заниматься, посещают премии и концерты, слишком много и смеются, и пьют, и едят, по-нежному оскорбляют и засыпают на плечах или коленях друг друга, потому что пьяному телу плевать, где спать, Армани перемешивается с Шанель, Гуччи перебивается ароматом блевотины и шампанского, в которое накрошены чипсы и другие остатки длинной ночи. Они делают это все вместе - и Найл ставит их выше всех остальных людей, несмотря на его хаотичную социальную жизнь - они чувствуют себя живыми и прекрасными, живя в лучах ночной жизни. 

Но иногда, после всего, когда уставшие Лиам с Зейном идут спать, а Найл выскакивает за порог комнаты и убегает в закат, чтобы продолжить веселиться, остаются лишь Луи с Гарри.

Луи и Гарри разваливаются на диване Зейна, маленькими глотками попивают из бокалов напитки и чокаются, истощенным голосом говоря невнятные тосты, пока не догорят свечи и не стихнут их голоса.

Луи и Гарри сидят в тишине, когда у Гарри плохое настроение, а компания парней за весь день перегрузила его своим присутствием - Луи весь день видит напряженную линию плеч, намеренную дистанцию в его взгляде, чувствует, что Гарри слишком утомлен - и они сидят, не двигаясь, не разговаривая, Гарри смотрит в окно, а Луи рядом просто дышит. 

Луи и Гарри смеются, прикрывая улыбки чашками чая, когда Лиаму нужно уложиться в сроки и написать статью в газету, и он бегает повсюду как безголовая курица, а Зейн наблюдает за ним, мурлыча успокаивающие слова. 

Луи и Гарри с нежностью качают головами, когда Найл читает последние новости и отзывы о "Certain Things", впиваясь глазами в телефон и особенно выделяя предложения, где упоминается 'хорошая игра на барабанах', или 'энергичные биты', или любой другой комплимент, который можно приписать его навыкам. 

Луи и Гарри самые последние отвечают, когда остальные спрашивают, куда они сегодня пойдут веселиться, смотрят друг на друга как-то задумчиво, ментально говоря друг другу 'но мы бы предпочли остаться здесь, устроившись поуютнее, и мило провести время', а Зейн всегда, всегда замечает это и кротко улыбается, едва двигая губами. 

Луи и Гарри сидят в комнате Гарри, куда Луи каждый день приходит заниматься после своих лекций, иногда действительно делая домашнюю, а иногда - нет, вместо этого отдавая предпочтение вопросам в духе хочу-знать-о-тебе-все, которые Луи любит задавать, когда Гарри расслабляется и толком не обращает внимания, о чем именно они разговаривают. "Где ты родился?" как бы невзначай спрашивает он, или "Что ты любишь?", или "Почему у тебя там много восковых кошек?" Абсолютно обычные вопросы.

Иногда Гарри спохватывается, перестает отвечать, если ему кажется это слишком личным, косится взглядом на Луи, словно боясь чего-то нежданного. 

\- Почему тебе это так интересно? - говорит он, хмуря темные брови, опуская скрипку.

Луи улыбается, набок наклоняя голову.

\- Я спрошу у тебя абсолютно все. Любой вопрос, пришедший в голову.

\- Ради чего? 

\- Я просто хочу все знать, - легко отвечает он, и Гарри отворачивается, возвращаясь обратно к музыке, расположившись на краешке красивого деревянного стула, а Луи наблюдает за ним с бокалом шампанского в руках, утонув в бархатном кресле. 

Потому что еще одну вещь, которую Луи понял, сблизившись с Гарри - это то, что он просто гениальный, особенно в музыке. Он влюблен в нее. Постоянно создает, постоянно практикуется, заполняет тишину комнаты невероятно красивыми звуками, а Луи всегда наблюдает за ним, загипнотизированный деянием, происходящим прямо перед его глазами, с легкостью теряется в атмосфере творения шедевра. Но когда Луи спрашивает его об этом, пытается прощупать почву под ногами - "Я смотрю, ты очень любишь музыку?" - в ответ ему ничего значимого.

\- Не особо, - говорит Гарри и сразу же прекращает играть. Потому что он лучше вскроет себе вены, чем подвергнет сомнению серьезность, которую он вложил в слова, и лучше умрет бедным, чем признает, что находит в музыке невероятное вдохновение. 

Луи начинает открывать для себя тот трагичный факт, что Гарри - ваза, до краев наполненная самыми красивыми и редкими сокровищами мира, но требующая, чтобы сосуд опустошили и оставили лишь голые белые каолиновые стенки. Неважно, насколько мир желает быть частью его жизни, хочет заполнить пустые острые углы. Он хочет ничего не чувствовать, хочет контролировать ощущения и восприятия, хочет быть непримечательным, равнодушным, нетронутым - поэтому изо всех сил цепляется за невыразительность и заурядность. 

Наблюдение за малейшими деталями истощает Луи.

Порой Гарри закрывает глаза, отворачивается от Луи, после того как тот пробубнит вопрос о его отце или скажет что-то, что отдаленно напоминает о доме. Отворачивается, будто его разоблачили. 

\- Мне надоело обсуждать мир, Луи. Я хочу забыть про него, - пауза. - Если хочешь, мы можем забыть про мир вместе. 

Луи улыбается, впитывая в себя слова, смотрит на его фигуру в тени, на его застывшее тело и глаза, смотрящие в даль за окном, занавески касаются длинных ног. 

\- Видишь ли, - говорит он, глаза впились в руку Гарри, поднимающуюся наверх и прижимающуюся к стеклу, поверхность мгновенно запотевает от тепла пальцев. - Мне нравится разочаровывать людей, разрушать их иллюзии и делать вид, что мир мне ненавистен - и может где-то в глубине души так и есть - но правда в том, что, на самом деле, я влюблен в этот мир. 

Дыхание Гарри затуманивает стекло.

\- Значит, ты ко мне не присоединишься, - подытоживает он тихим голосом.

Луи встает.

\- Напротив, мой друг, - говорит он и подходит к Гарри, кладет свою ладонь на холодную поверхность рядом с его ладонью и смотрит, как пар их тел смешивается, преображаясь на стекле. - Я предлагаю тебе присоединиться ко мне.

Гарри ничего не отвечает, но передвигает руку ближе к руке Луи. 

Невероятно, какого прогресса они достигли. Невероятно, что у них теперь есть. Невероятно, потому что Гарри невероятный. Ха, внезапно все так... просто. Луи толком не знает почему, но просто. 

\- Просто? - усмехается Найл, дожевывая один из круассанов, остальные горочкой лежат на тарелке на столе (спасибо, Рори), утренний свет проникает сквозь окна и смягчает острые края роскошной мебели, подсвечивает канделябры и покрывает кристалликами радужную тень, танцующую на стене. На его коленях акустическая гитара, гладкая, цвета только что добытого угля. Кусочки слоеного теста круассана падают с его розовых губ между струн. 

\- Это не шутка, Ирландец. Я вообще не понял, что произошло, - в один глоток Луи допивает чай. Солнце нагрело чашку, теплый фарфор разносит тепло по коже, чай - по всему остальному телу. 

Рядом с ним вибрирует телефон - Гарри. Он прислал смайлик банана и скрипки. Луи осекается, понимая, что не надо отвечать мгновенно, широко улыбается, сердце скороговоркой отбивает ритм, Найл наблюдает за ним, ехидно ухмыляясь.

\- А я понял, - улыбается он, поглотив остатки завтрака, поднимает гитару так, как она должна лежать на коленях, кладет пальцы на струны. - Наконец-то переспал с ним, да? - без тени смущения спрашивает он. 

Луи делает глубокий вздох, чуть не захлебнувшись воздухом.

\- Что за херня, Найл! - невнятно и быстро шипит он, уж кто-кто, а Луи никогда не мямлит. Но он ощущает, как слегка краснеет кожа на щеках, а по телу пробегает судорога. Он никогда не мямлит.

Тепло отсмеиваясь, смешивая воздух с бурлящим солнечным светом, Найл начинает играть. 

' _Ох, как же я люблю фрукты по утрам_ ' - отвечает Луи, и почти сразу же ему приходит длинное сообщение со смайлами каждого чертового фрукта в архиве клавиатуры, и нет, объяснения этому не найти.

***

На часах четыре дня, вовсю светит солнце, снаружи терпимо холодно, сразу после лекции Луи идет к Гарри, открывает дверь и заходит, кидая сумку в 'Кресло Для Сумки Луи' ( - Это бесценный антиквариат, - скажет Гарри, когда Луи так назовет его кресло; Луи улыбнется, уберет волосы с глаз. - Моя сумка именно этого и достойна, - отмахнется он, Гарри разозлится и рассмеется одновременно) и снимая обувь, ярко улыбается, когда Гарри, сидящий за столом, смотрит на Луи, оторвав взгляд от тетради, в которой он пишет - воспоминания отправляют по телу Луи приятные мурашки, греют мыслью о том, что цитата может до сих пор лежать там, скрытая, хранимая в тайне, не достойная обсуждения вслух - пером и чернилами. 

\- Почему так долго? - спрашивает Гарри, нахмурив брови, губы сжаты, словно он обиделся, в волосах пляшут солнечные блики.

Их мерцание попадает на кожу Луи, поджигая ее изнутри. Потому что Гарри дуется на Луи из-за опоздания и... клетки его кожи горят в огне. 

\- Разговаривал с профессором, - он улыбается, снимая жакет. - Попросил его проверить мою работу. - Стягивает с головы тонкую шапку и взъерошивает волосы. - Он походу влюблен в меня, столько времени что-то там вычитывал, а в итоге почти не помог. Наверное, он просто хотел побыть со мной, я так думаю.

Брови Гарри хмурятся сильнее. 

\- Ты мог попросить меня, - обиженным детским голосом говорит он. Это смешно, по крайней мере, должно таковым быть. Но по каким-то причинам Луи не может сказать ни одной шутки, а по телу пробегает теплая волна. Гарри возвращает свое внимание к листам бумаги и макает перо в чернильницу. - Я хорош в этом, ты сам знаешь. 

Луи подходит к нему, нажимая на нос, солнечные зайчики впитываются в их одежду и кожу. 

\- Ты придирчивый, - объясняет он, сверху вниз с нежностью на него смотрит. О какой нежности идет речь? Просто смотрит. 

Прикосновение мгновенно рассеивает тень обиды с лица Гарри, заставляя его улыбнуться Луи, ярко и по-детски открыто.

\- Тебе сегодня много задали? - спрашивает он, кладет перо на место, по контуру искривленных в ухмылке губ гуляет солнечный свет. 

\- Вообще ничего, - говорит Луи, проводят пальцами по поверхности стола, скользя взглядом по нотным бумагам, лежащим перед Гарри. - Я тут подумал, может, покатаемся на велосипедах? Я так давно не ездил.

Гарри причудливо усмехается, встает из-за стола, вздыхая.

\- Боюсь, я езжу только на винтажных велосипедах.

Луи прищуривает глаза, ничуть не удивленный ответом.

\- Ты по-другому и не можешь, - колко замечает он. 

Гарри грозно на него смотрит.

-К счастью, - говорит его холодный голос, прежде чем на лицо возвращается улыбка, - у меня они есть. Позвонить Бернсу, попросить привезти?

\- Разумеется, - пафосным тоном соглашается Луи, и Гарри снова смотрит на него острым взглядом, пока идет к своей спальне, он выглядит таким худым и длинным в черных облегающих штанах и чернейшей, застегнутой до последней пуговки, рубашке, закатанной до локтей и открывающей миру руки, исписанные татуировками. Волосы темные, объемные - взбитый шоколад - и кожа словно прозрачно-белая, он... красивый. Это факт. Гарри красивый. Луи не думает об этом, Луи плевать, но, да, Гарри Стайлс красивый.

Определенно.

\- Я хочу кое-что тебе сыграть, - непринужденно говорит Гарри, монотонные слова растекаются в воздухе медленным темпом. - Я кое-какие песни написал. Скажи мне, насколько они хороши.

\- А кто сказал, что они хорошие? - дразнит Луи и идет за ним.

\- Они всегда хороши, - ухмыляется Гарри, но как только садится на скамью, становится серьезным, Луи без колебаний садится рядом с ним, подпирает подбородок рукой и ожидающе смотрит. Гарри смотрит на клавиши, затем снова на Луи, в глазах неуверенность, пальцы рук застыли. 

\- Ты же мне скажешь правду, да? Будешь честным?

Луи прикусывает щеку, от широко открытых глаз Гарри, в которых плавает нерешительность, у Луи колет в груди. 

\- Я всегда честен, - обещает он, надеясь, что звучит беспечно, но понимая, что его голос до жалости нежен, и доселе незнакомая волна проходит через тело, через комнату, может, через Вселенную? Опять он драматизирует.

К черту, он может быть драматичным столько, сколько ему заблагорассудится.

Гарри смотрит на него, вглядывается, а потом мягко улыбается.

\- Ты хороший друг, - тихо говорит он, снова закручивая в Луи что-то теплое - несмотря на факт, что Гарри часто говорит подобные мелочи поздним вечером, когда солнце становится оранжевым - и заставляя его неведомой силой сесть ближе, прижаться плотнее. 

\- Я знаю, - соглашается Луи, вздыхая, кротко улыбаясь. - И ты хороший. А еще ты до ужаса сентиментальный.

Гарри светится улыбкой и кладет пальцы на клавиши. 

Песня потрясающая - как всегда все его песни - Гарри играет Луи каждую из написанных, и даже те, которые еще не записаны в виде нот, и Луи аплодирует, улыбается, уничтоженный звуком мелодий. Он подпевает и придумывает ужасные нелепые слова "Гарри съел бананы, которые нашел в своем кармане", а Гарри пытается не смеяться и не закатывать глаза, потому что он должен быть сконцентрирован, но каждый раз его попытка с треском проваливается, но на Луи он не злится.

\- Ты придурок, - говорит он и смеется, продолжая играть, локтем касаясь бока Луи, улыбкой касаясь его глаз.

***

Вскоре они оставляют пианино в покое, как раз в это время Бернс привозит велосипеды.

Они маленькие, изысканно украшенные, и выглядят так, будто вот-вот развалятся на части, рассыпятся по кусочкам. 

\- Скажи мне, Кудряшка, как моя задница должна поместиться на это место? 

\- Точно так же, как она умудряется помещаться в эту комнату. Поверь в невероятное, Луи Томлинсон. 

Со стороны они выглядят как очень некомфортные сидушки, на практике - тоже. После отправки сообщения Найлу, в котором говорится о том, что он поздно вернется домой и чтобы к ужину не ждал, Луи догоняет Гарри, движущегося во мрак, шины колес мягко касаются мокрого асфальта, в лицо бьет морозный ветерок. 

Они смеются, мчась по пустым улицам, звук эхом отражается от потрепанных неподвластных времени зданий и замерзшего стекла темных витрин, щеки горят приятным красным, глаза стеклянные, по шее Луи стекают капельки холодного пота, посылая мурашки по всему телу. Дыхание превращается в пар и быстро растворяется, они смеются, улыбаются и поют, проезжая мимо ночи. 

Такого Гарри Луи любит видеть больше всего. 

Когда Гарри забывает о своем желании ничего не чувствовать, забывает, что якобы не знает, какого это, забывает своих демонов и просто отдается самому себе. Ты словно наблюдаешь за птицей, которая всю свою жизнь сидела взаперти и, наконец, освободилась, переполненная свободой и жизнью, заполняя легкие кислородом, которого никогда не осмеливалась вдыхать слишком много, широко открыв глаза, потому что никогда не осмеливалась поднять взгляд. 

Гарри с огромными глазами и растрепанными волосами, свободный и счастливый. Хохочущий во весь голос, со скоростью несясь по мощеным улицам, с розовыми щеками, с кроваво-красным ртом, откуда вырывается смех, наслаждение и безрассудная несдержанность. 

Гарри, остановивший свой велосипед и ждущий Луи, несмотря на факт, что они, вроде как, представляют, что они на гонке, оглядывающийся через плечо, инстинктивно и взволнованно наблюдая. 

Гарри, цепляющийся за Луи холодной рукой каждый раз, когда слышит какой-то подозрительный звук или ух совы. 

Гарри, пытающийся убедить Луи пофотографировать его под вспыхнувшее ликование. 

\- Это эстетически красивый момент, Луи, мы должны увековечить его.

Гарри, счастливый, сидящий на велосипеде, потому что они остановились на вершине холма и увидели, что отсюда открывается вид на весь город, небо полностью поглощает их, сдерживающих дыхание. Смотрящий на звезды с приоткрытым ртом, изучая умопомрачительные созвездия, улыбающийся, искрящийся восторгом. 

И если раньше Гарри всегда отводил взгляд вниз, то теперь только наверх.

Гарри смотрит на небо, а Луи смотрит на Гарри. Бок о бок, прислонившись гребаным винтажным велосипедом к другому гребаному винтажному велосипеду, Гарри смотрит на блеклую Луну, а Луи смотрит на Гарри и мягкие линии его профиля, купающиеся в спокойствии и искренности; голубоватый свет, вершина холма, велосипеды, близко стоящие друг к другу, подошвы, касающиеся земли, правая нога Луи, трущаяся о левую ногу Гарри.

\- Я бы хотел быть небом, - выдыхает Гарри, губы яркие от облизывания, болезненно красные. 

_Оно тебя недостойно_ , хотелось бы сказать Луи.

\- Я бы хотел быть Солнцем, - вместо желаемого отвечает он, отрывая взгляд от Гарри и поднимая его вверх. - А ты можешь быть Луной. 

\- Но тогда мы не сможем видеться, - говорит Гарри с нотками обиды в голосе, Луи поворачивает к нему голову. Гарри смотрит на него с разочарованием котенка, сладко надув губы. 

Блять. 

\- Неправда. Луна сияет благодаря Солнцу. Потому что Солнце всегда рядом. Как и я, - радостно говорит Луи. - А про затмения я вообще молчу. 

Он чувствует ухмылку Гарри, перерастающую в улыбку. Лунную улыбку. 

\- Ладно. Тогда я не против, - бормочет Гарри, и когда Луи, со сдавленной грудью и сухостью во рту, смотрит на него, Гарри уже поднял взгляд в небо, широко и уверенно улыбаясь.

***

Луи возвращается домой поздней ночью, одежда пропитана холодом, кожа красная, пальцы онемевшие, разум и грудь гудят от воспоминания об улыбке Гарри и его смехе, пока они ехали обратно. Найл сидит на столе в красивой одежде и с сигарой между пальцами, с кем-то переписывается. 

\- Уже дома? - спрашивает Луи, поднимая брови. Он избавляется от жакета и обуви, сразу же направляясь в свою комнату, чтобы надеть свитер. 

\- Еще никуда не уходил, - улыбается Найл, не поднимая головы, зажимает губами сигару. - Выбираю куда.

\- Уже почти два утра! - с шоком объявляет Луи. Кожа влажная и холодная, от соприкосновения со жгучим теплом квартиры кажется, будто все его тело тыкают маленькими иголками. Ему кажется, что он чувствует запах Гарри на своей одежде. Или он просто его запомнил.

\- Ночь только начинается, Томмо, - не отвлекаясь от телефона, бубнит Найл, а потом, наконец-то, поднимает голову. - А где был ты? Оставил меня и парней! Пришлось ходить по улицам и попрошайничать ужин!

\- Не неси хуйни, - Луи закатывает глаза и подавляет улыбку, когда слышит эхо смеха Гарри в голове, вспоминает, как он выглядел со звездами, отражающимися в глазах. Черт. - Как они, кстати? Сегодня их вообще не видел. 

\- Нормально, - Найл поджигает сигару, он смотрит на телефон, что-то читая, и с каждой секундой его улыбка становится все шире. - А ты как? Был слишком занят, трахаясь с Гарри?

Луи чуть не спотыкается о высокий стул.

\- Чт- Бля, Найл! Мы- Мы не-

Найл истерически смеется, громко и искренне, рвано вдыхает и выдыхает, выпуская изо рта дым сигары. 

\- Тебя так легко расстроить! - смеется он, хлопая по колену и откидываясь на спинку кресла. - Хотя, вы оба таинственно исчезли, вот я и подумал. 

\- Не знаю, я не заметил, - сухо отвечает Луи, наливая себе стакан воды, сжимая зубы, от чего напрягается челюсть.

Лучше не говорить Найлу, где он был. Просто... просто потому что. Потому что пойдут слухи и недопонимания. 

Между ним и Гарри все не так.

Абсолютно не так.

\- Ирландец, я очень устал. Прямо сейчас на пол свалюсь, - Луи залпом выпивает стакан воды, смывая с себя дискомфорт и раздражение. - Так что я спать. А ты веселись иди. Будь аккуратен и все такое. Когда припрешься домой, не буди меня. О, и, пожалуйста, не приводи никого. Они всегда остаются до утра, это странно и тупо. Я ненавижу делиться нутеллой с незнакомцами, - тяжко и наигранно вздыхает он, Найл хрипло смеется. 

\- Конечно. Я выше этого. Я изменился и больше не беру работу на дом, Томмо.

Ох, довольно гадкий ответ. Если Луи не приложит усилий, то скоро в лучших друзьях будет иметь самого настоящего говнюка. 

\- Не будь мудаком, Найл. Просто будь аккуратен. И, блять, пожалуйста, дай Рори отпуск, хотя бы раз сделай домашку сам. 

\- Хотя бы раз сделаю, - обещает Найл, вскакивает с кресла, тормозит Луи, который уже развернулся и направился в теплую роскошную кровать, хватает его руку и целует, потом на бегу хватает куртку и выбегает за дверь, крикнув: - Сладких снов, ТомТом!

Дверь захлопывается, наступает тишина и...

И смех Гарри эхом отдается в уши Луи, когда он ложится спать.

***

Двенадцать часов дня или около того. Парни отдыхают в квартире Зейна, развалившись на шикарных диванах и креслах, попивая шампанское и затуманивая комнату густым дымом сигар, Найл спрашивает у Лиама советы, какие предложения по поводу будущей работы лучше принять.

\- Куча людей попросили меня записаться в их треке. Кое-кто даже хочет дать мне шанс на продюсирование их картины. Сколько всего! - восклицает он, Лиам внимательно слушает и делает пометки.

Привычно, комфортно, а потом звонит телефон Луи.

Это его мама. Ура.

Гарри удивленно выгибает брови, наблюдая, как Луи с отвращением смотрит на экран. Замечая его любопытство, Луи протягивает руку, чтобы ему было видно имя.

\- Мама? - читает Гарри. Его глаза на секунду смотрят вниз, смаргивают серость, которая там появилась, но изменения едва заметны. - Ответь, - говорит он.

\- Не, - Луи кривит рот и убирает телефон в карман. - Она оставит голосовое сообщение. А там уже посмотрим, стоит ли говорить с ней.

\- Она твоя мама, Луи. Единственная, - медленно объясняет Гарри.

\- Ты просто не знаешь ее, Гарри, - возражает он, голос пересекает границу и становится раздражительным. - Ты многого о ней не знаешь. И о том, как она меня растила.

И именно поэтому Луи игрался этим - рассказывал Гарри о своей жизни таким образом, позволял ему увидеть наглядные чертежи своего прошлого и вникнуть в них. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри знал его, хотел, чтобы он его понимал. Ему, конечно, рассказывать особо нечего - прошлое с настоящим не такие сложные и жесткие как у Гарри - но это основные кирпичики его жизни и характера, и он хочет, чтобы Гарри запомнил его историю.

И, возможно, зная историю Луи, он может довериться ему и рассказать собственную. Возможно.

Поэтому он и разочарован, и очарован ответом Гарри, когда тот выдыхает его вместе с дымом только что зажженной сигареты. 

\- Хорошо. Храни свои тайны. Ты слишком прекрасен и слишком молод, чтобы не иметь секретов.

Луи не может адекватно ответить, пульс ускоряется.

\- Ну, с этим я спорить не могу, - он отчаянно желает, чтобы голос звучал насмешливо, а не скрипяще. 

Весь оставшийся день Гарри ни разу на него не смотрит.

***

Поздний вечер пятницы. Очень холодно, немного снежно, ледяной белый двор университета утопает в тишине. 

Зейн ушел в библиотеку. Найлу и Лиаму нужно что-то там сделать на встрече клуба по гребле - Луи не запомнил да и не пытался. 

Поэтому Луи решил присоединиться к Гарри, прийти к нему, принести с собой кучу книг и пообещать:

\- Сегодня мы точно будем делать домашнюю работу, сэр Стайлс. 

Они сидят в гостиной, освещенной свечами, смотря на холодный дождь, Гарри возится со скрипкой на диване рядом с Луи. Они включили фильм "Уайльд" для фонового звука - Гарри утверждает, что этот фильм уместен всегда и везде - через широкие окна видны звезды и белый пух, спускающийся с небес вместе с дождем. Глаза Гарри бродят по живописному белому пейзажу, а глаза Луи - по Гарри, каким-то образом, рано или поздно, он всегда заканчивает тем, что смотрит на него, наблюдает за пальцами и руками, ведущими скользящий смычок вдоль струн с напрактикованной легкостью, его взгляд иногда перепархивает к фильму, наслаждаясь и скучая одновременно.

Вокруг них лежат нетронутые книги, зато открытые (Луи правда пытался), чайный сервиз Викторианской эпохи - единственное, чем они сегодня пользуются, с тех пор как началось 'занятие', а то есть - три часа назад. 

Найл периодически пишет Луи: ' _пойдем со мной на вечеринку, мудила_ ' , но Луи игнорирует его, потому что наблюдать за Гарри забавно, наблюдать за Гарри - одно удовольствие, и их приглушенные разговоры и глупые неожиданные смешки стоят гораздо больше, чем могут предложить насыщенные университетские вечеринки. 

Кожа Гарри гладкая, горит мягким светом янтаря из-за мерцания пламени свечей. Ловкие руки умело направляют смычок, ногти чистые, идеальной формы. 'I CAN'T CHANGE' отчетливо видно на фоне бледной кожи запястья. Чернильные слова громкие, и у Луи не получается отвести от них взгляд.

Гарри весь в фильме, тихий и заинтересованный.

Луи весь в запястье Гарри, напряженный, сгорающий. 

В фильме о чем-то болтают, между их телами зияющее пространство, но оно заполняется словами, что кричат на руке Гарри, и плачущими звуками музыки. Они вводят его в транс, Луи кажется, что он накурился самой крепкой травкой, но на самом деле он уже почти месяц не брал в руки косяки. В падающем снеге, во вьющихся волосах Гарри, щекочущих его щеки, и колебающемся звуке скрипки чувствуется что-то сказочное, нереальное, образующее стелющийся туман, проникающий в организм. Гарри. Гарри без своих часов, часов, которые он всегда, всегда носит, чтобы скрыть эту татуировку, сокрыть ее, и--

И прежде чем он успевает осознать, что делает, Луи обхватывает теплыми пальцами прохладное запястье Гарри, большим пальцем нежно поглаживая слова.

Скрипка мгновенно останавливается.

\- Зачем ты сделал ее, если постоянно скрываешь? - бормочет Луи, он сидит, подогнув ноги, внутренняя сторона бедер греется от тепла зажатой между ногами горячей чашки чая. 

Гарри опускает глаза вниз, к точке контакта, его радужки темные, мутные. Он медленно кладет скрипку в сторону, протягивает руку ближе к Луи, чтобы дать ему лучше рассмотреть, Луи все еще потирает пальцем холодную татуированную плоть. 

Короткое молчание. А потом:

\- Я вырос в месте, где меня никто не замечал. У меня была семья, но... Я не уверен, существовали ли они на самом деле, - говорит Гарри, маскируя голос под непринужденность, но каждое слово натягивается струной голосовых связок. Его лицо невероятно гладкое и чистое, отсвечивающееся золотом от свечей и темноты. - Но когда они меня замечали - в частности и мой отец - они не... - Он останавливается, сглатывает и продолжает. - Наверное, они думали, что мой характер требует изменений. - Он поднимает взгляд к Луи, глаза усталые, улыбка сухая, но в уголках толика грусти, на губах - горечь.

\- Почему они так думали? - буквально шепчет Луи, пальцами не отрываясь от его запястья, но сейчас прикосновение в своем роде защитное объятие, желание касаться, находиться рядом и защищать его в своей хватке.

\- У меня было много секса с мальчиками, для начала, - начистоту говорит Гарри, глаза смотрят в одну точку, куда-то сквозь, наверное, пытаются добраться до сознания или потерялись в мыслях.

Луи кивает, изнутри кусая губу.

\- Я был эксцентричным. И легкомысленным. И женственным. И, может, немного глупым и безрассудным, - он останавливается и вновь смотрит на Луи. Видно - он сдался и очень, очень устал. - Я не знаю, не уверен. Но они пытались 'исправить' меня.

\- Тебя не нужно исправлять, - уверенно говорит Луи, сжимая хватку, в венах от кипучего негодования сворачивается кровь. Он всегда чувствует так много эмоций, когда дело касается Гарри. И только Гарри.

\- Я не могу измениться, даже если они хотят этого, - отвечает Гарри, слабо, вяло, проскальзывая мимо букв, не позволяет эмоциям разлиться в слоги и гласные, вместо этого заставляя их звучать небрежно и равнодушно. 

Нахуй небрежность и равнодушие, в горле Луи застревает ком, на лице возмущение, цепляющееся за Гарри как за последнюю ниточку.

\- Никто не должен хотеть изменить тебя. Потому что настоящий ты--, - он проглатывает слово 'идеальный'. Нет. Это не... нет. Ну же, Луи. Соберись. - Потому что настоящий ты замечательный. - Он поднимает запястье Гарри в воздух. - Ты должен гордиться этим, Гарри. Выставлять напоказ. Пихать это в лица людей, которых встречаешь. Блять, да даже если просто по улице мимо идут прохожие, похуй. 

Гарри смеется.

Луи улыбается.

\- Самое главное - тебе не нужно меняться. И я... - он умолкает, проводя пальцами по словам, позволяя подушечкам впитать чернила. - Я обожаю их. Мне кажется, они прекрасны. Даже если другие так не считают. 

И вдруг в воздухе появляется удушающее давление, в ушах Луи звенит, потому что глаза Гарри скидывают с себя все занавесы поставленной беспечности и фокусируются на Луи. Взгляд был затуманенным и отдаленным, а теперь он чистый, открытый, как безоблачное небо в ебаном июле, Луи падает в небо. Похоже на то, когда смотришь в фокус камеры - изображение поначалу нечеткое и трясущееся, а потом вдруг ясное и яркое. 

Подкашивает коленки ошеломлением. 

Он смотрит на Луи, близко вглядывается чистым взглядом, на грани переизбытка, перегружения, а Луи так потерян во всем, что касается 'прямого зрительного контакта с Гарри Стайлсом', что он едва замечает практически фантомное чувство большого пальца Гарри, прижимающегося к ладони Луи, лежащей на татуировке, защищая и успокаивая.

Сначала подкосились коленки, а теперь ударили током. Вот на что похоже. 

Гарри проходит подушечкой пальца по пальцам Луи, руки под неудобным углом, и вообще, наверняка, должна присутствовать какая-то неловкость, но...

Луи хочет жить в этом, вырыть здесь яму и навечно закопать свои кости с фибрами.

И, конечно же, он умудряется все разрушить.

\- Тебе больше не стоит жить с отцом, - его рот решает, что в такой момент это - самые лучшие слова, и все, Гарри убирает руку.

\- Извини? - спрашивает он, затвор объектива закрывается.

Сердце Луи замирает, разбивается об половицы. Потому что он ебаный идиот. 

\- Как можно жить с человеком, который пытается тебя исправить? - мягко пробует он, сохраняя спокойствие, когда на самом деле внутри бьются удары паники и разочарования, Гарри отклоняется от него, хмурится. - Все, о чем ты сказал - это ведь неправильно, Гарри. Он не видел тебя? Тебя, вокруг всех остальных людей? Тебя должен видеть мир, Гарри, твое имя должно быть написано в гребаных учебниках, черт возьми, и-

\- Он мой отец, - злится Гарри, вскакивает с места. - Ты не поймешь.

\- Так объясни! - умоляющим тоном требует Луи, тоже вскакивая. - Объясни, и может я смогу помочь-

\- Что? Помочь мне? Может сможешь помочь мне? А какое, блять, право ты имеешь намекать, что мне нужна помощь? - спрашивает Гарри, голос холоднее, чем погода снаружи.

\- Помочь ситуации, - поправляет Луи, Гарри уходит в свою комнату, злой и закрытый от мира, поэтому Луи идет за ним. 

\- Я не оставлю его, - рычит он, резко разворачиваясь, выставляя палец в лицо Луи - он чуть не наступил на него, пораженный резким порывом изменения направления. - Я говорю тебе это в последний раз, ясно? - разозленное дыхание Гарри касается лица Луи. Атмосфера разбита на мелкие кусочки, повсюду раскиданы осколки стекла. 

Луи смотрит на Гарри, сглатывает, потому что он просто... не может.

Он медленно качает головой, не разрывая зрительного контакта с тусклым горящим взглядом Гарри. 

От такого молчания Гарри, кажется, теряется, мгновенно меняясь в лице. Он опускает руку, гнев утекает с лица, он смотрит на Луи, ищет что-то, что потерял. Они стоят так какое-то время, Гарри вглядывается, лишившись речи, Луи вглядывается обратно, не моргая, просто с нежностью смотрит.

И Гарри отходит, садится на скамью возле рояля и опускает плечи, слегка наклоняя голову, всматриваясь в белые сумраки за окном у кровати. 

Луи садится рядом с ним. 

Они сидят в тишине, смотрят на сугробы, наблюдают за дрожащей тенью свечи на стене, в другой комнате все еще идет фильм, скоро закончится.

Гарри так отстранен и напряжен рядом с ним, пытается что-то побороть, что-то, чего Луи не понимает, поэтому ему остается лишь сидеть рядом, переживая события этой ночи снова и снова, выдирая все, что он сделал неправильно. Потому что Луи находит ровно нихуя смысла в своих действиях, понятия не имеет, как справиться с ситуацией или Гарри, но он не в силах перестать пытаться, никогда не перестанет, и это пугает, потому что...

Он сможет выдержать то, на что негласно согласился давным давно? Он не причиняет этому мальчику вред?

Луи понятия не имеет. 

\- Прости, - устало шепчет он. Не смотрит на Гарри. Не может. 

Боковым зрением видит, как Гарри качает головой.

\- Не извиняйся.

И эти два слова ударяют Луи. Выбивают его из грез и самосомнения, побуждают посмотреть на Гарри, повернувшегося к нему. В их взглядах появляется некое связующее, и Луи не знает, какое именно, но понимает - это важно. Достаточно важно, чтобы быть уверенным хотя бы в одном - Этой ночью Луи не оставит его одного.

Медленно, но напряжение покидает плечи Гарри.

***

Скоро наступят выходные. Ну наконец-то.

Луи вымотан, и не столько обилием домашней работы (все же семестр только начался, и курсовые пока что можно вытерпеть), сколько проведением ночей рядом с друзьями и практически полным отсутствием сна, который он может восполнить на неинтересных ему лекциях. Да, ему, конечно, не похуй на свои оценки, но предметы без труда даются ему, вгоняя в трагическую скуку. 

Ну и ладно, он не особо волнуется. Зачем, если в университете у него самые лучшие четыре лучших друга? 

Именно этот вопрос он задает себе, получив сообщение от Лиама.

 _'"Certain Things" стали хитом номер один во всех чартах! Зейн и Гарри хотят отпраздновать. Ужин и коктейли? Пожалуйста, надень малиновое. :)'  
_  
Луи улыбается, кладет телефон в карман, мысленно выбирая наряд, пока идет обратно в квартиру; холодный сильный ветер подтачивает, заостряя, лучи солнца, падающие на вершины башен университета.

***

Праздничный ужин устраивается в любимом ресторане Найла - как и всегда, впрочем - Гарри покупает всем выпить, затем покупает еще и еще (Луи пьян, да), его улыбка сверкает, Луи еще никогда его таким не видел, прекрасно смешивается с малиновым костюмом, галстуком-бабочкой и приколотой к петлице лилией. Несколько других парней из их широкого круга друзей заходят к ним, случайно или намеренно, пожимают руки Гарри и Найлу, искренне поздравляют. Эдвард отходит с Гарри 'на пару слов', шепчет ему на ухо что-то, что заставляет его действительно покраснеть и широко улыбнуться до глубоких ямочек, а потом он уходит, тепло улыбнувшись остальным парням и потянув за руку свою пару. 

После этого аура вокруг Гарри становится еще ослепительнее, обжигающе пробирается сквозь тусклый свет в комнате. Он - центр внимания (точнее становится им, когда Найл куда-то отлучается), все на него смотрят, впиваются, обожают. Лиам хихикает как ребенок над его причудливыми движениями, Найл легонько ударяет его кулаком каждый раз, когда Гарри делает громкое заявление и... и часто Луи замечает, что на него смотрит Зейн, с нежностью, со смирением и с такой... хм, любовью. 

И это, конечно же, очень мило, потому что, как никак, Зейн - лучший друг Гарри.

Это мило.

Но.

Луи знает об их прошлом, знает, что Зейн был по уши влюблен в Гарри и перестал любить только потому, что так было нужно, потому что он нашел того, кого полюбил сильнее, но... а ушла ли та любовь? Разлюбил ли он Гарри?

Вопросы, на которые пьяный Луи хочет знать ответы.

Бесконечный виски с колой, которым Найл постоянно снабжает его пустеющие руки, продолжает задавать вопросы, и как только он не пытается игнорировать их, смеяться с другими, пускаться по волнам опьянения, он не может не видеть то, как Зейн смотрит на Гарри, наклоняется, чтобы провести рукой по его улыбающейся щеке. Не может не замечать нежные улыбки и ненужные прикосновения. Или слепое, мать его, обожание.

Ему кажется, что Лиам тоже видит это, его теплый взгляд карих глаз осторожно наблюдает за парой, а рука ни на миллиметр не сдвигается с ноги Зейна. 

Найл говорит громкий и пьяный тост, посвященный его собственным навыкам игры на барабане, выливает на себя свой напиток и целует Гарри, и это настораживает Луи, и все становится только хуже, когда Зейн смеется, смеется и наклоняется, чтобы тоже его поцеловать, сигарета тлеет между его пальцами, гребаные скулы останавливают вращение планеты, идеальные волосы блестят черным лоском, и конечно же, конечно, наверняка Гарри влечет к нему, и, наверняка, он тоже в него до сих пор влюблен, Зейн наклоняется ближе и...

Луи надо перестать вливать в себя алкоголь.

\- Поехали дальше? - громко объявляет он, вскакивает с кресла именно в тот момент, когда губы Зейна находят губы Гарри. Это просто по-дружески, конечно же, о чем тут думать, платонический поцелуй, и Лиам смеется, удивленным взглядом смотрит на Луи, как и все вокруг - все поворачивают к нему головы.

\- Все нормально, Луи? - заботливо спрашивает Лиам, на губах играет рисованная улыбка.

Зейн смотрит на него сквозь завесу дыма, которая, кажется, окружает его постоянно. Рядом с ним сидит Гарри и пристально вглядывается в Луи, светящимся, полным внимания и любопытства взглядом сканирует его. 

\- Тебя рвет? - с отрыжкой спрашивает Найл, вытирая рот. Какой прекрасный принц. 

\- Нет, - говорит Луи, чувствуя, как в организме плавает алкоголь, эмоции отбивают резкий ритм по внутренностям, по векам, по горлу, грозят разорвать его всего на части. Он просто слишком много выпил. - Я просто... устал от этого места. Хочу вернуться туда, где могу пить, как хочу. Туда, где я могу снять свою обувь.

\- Может, ко мне? - спрашивает Гарри, красные щеки и еще краснее губы. Он спрашивает Луи. Он окружен всеми этими людьми, приятелями, друзьями, но спрашивает Луи. Только Луи.

Когда Гарри произносит его имя, слова кажутся такими теплыми. Красивыми и теплыми. 

\- Да, - кивает Луи и улыбается. Так много алкоголя, так ярко, так тепло. - Идеально. Я буду пить из своей чашечки, окей? У тебя есть водка?

\- У меня есть, - выдыхает Зейн, внимательно смотря на Луи.

Луи встречается с его спокойным взглядом, и его тут же наполняет вина, грусть и дискомфорт. Потому что Зейн смотрит на него с толикой беспокойства, с лаской, с приятным изумлением, во взгляде нет ни капли негатива.

Это же Зейн. 

Какого хера Луи на него рассердился? На Зейна? Одного из его лучших друзей? На самого милого и доброго человека на планете? Который очень преданно и очень сильно любит Лиама? Который любит Гарри только как лучшего друга?

Почему его это вообще беспокоит? Что за хуйня творится внутри него?

Блять. 

Луи нужен свежий воздух. 

\- Прекрасно, - молниеносно выпаливает он и выскакивает за дверь, оставляя за собой удивленное молчание, и только после легкого ступора парни собираются и уходят.

***

Остаток вечера они проводят у Гарри.

Настроение никуда не делось, несмотря на эмоциональную вспышку раздражения Луи в ресторане, все слишком бухие, чтобы замечать такие мелочи, они смеются, пьют и курят травку.

Найл запрыгивает на пианино, Гарри садится рядом с ним, Зейн смеется и поет, лежа на полу, с неопрятно растрепанными волосами, закинув ноги на дорогое кресло, рядом с ним лежит стопка потертых книг в кожаных переплетах, служащая подставкой для его телефона, на котором тихо играет ритм-н-блюз. Лиам до чертиков накурен, порхает по комнате и истерически посмеивается, смешивает напитки и касается лиц и рук других парней, размахивает перед носом и предлагает всем сигареты Зейна и чипсы. Он напоминает Луи Безумного Шляпника с его процветающими истериками. Зейн - спящая вечно укуренная мышь. Найл - тот ебнутый кролик. 

А Гарри - Алиса.

Луи до чертиков пьян.

И, тем не менее, ночь достойная.

Все заканчивается, так скажем, по традиции, разве что Зейн с Лиамом идут не в свою кровать, а вырубаются на полу, завернутые в объятия друг друга, воняющие алкоголем и травкой. Найл занял кровать Гарри - он всегда умудряется занять самое комфортное место, всегда - и остаются Луи и Гарри. Прямо как в старые времена.

Просто Луи и Гарри, сидящие на полу у стены в гостиной, смотрящие в окно.

Гарри успокоился, радость сменилась на медитативное безмолвие, созерцает и впитывает почти не двигающееся изображение за окном, малиновая бабочка расстегнута, небрежно висит на шее, рубашка наполовину раскрыта, закатана до локтя, не заправлена, помята. Волосы по-прежнему выглядят идеально, курчавые, мягкие, падающие на глаза. Луи замечает, что даже носки у него малиновые.

\- О чем думает Кудряшка Кудряшкович? - тихо спрашивает он, слова спотыкаются друг о друга, пропитанные опьянением и интоксикацией.

От прозвища Гарри хихикает низким мягким малиновым смехом. Луи закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь звуком.

\- О многом, - он поворачивается к Луи, эмоции на лице прочитать невозможно. - Но ни о чем забавном.

\- Твои мысли всегда забавные, - неразборчиво говорит Луи, потому что пьян, и тянется пальцем к виску Гарри, касается.

Гарри смотрит, инстинктивно поднимая глаза, на губах играет слабая ухмылка.

\- Только ты так думаешь, - говорит он очень, очень, очень медленно. Достаточно медленно, чтобы остановилось время.

\- Тогда спасибо ебаным звездам, потому что я - единственный, кто важен, - Луи зевает и улыбается, возвращая руку на свое колено. Становится так холодно и пусто. Так пусто, а Луи пьян. 

\- Мой день рождения через неделю, - после короткой тишины говорит Гарри, вновь возвращаясь к рассматриванию пейзажа за окном.

Луи икает.

\- Правда? - спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. - Блять, Кудряшка, это же здорово! Мы отпразднуем! Устроим оглушающий хаос!

Рот Гарри кривится.

\- Я не хочу быть девятнадцатилетним.

Луи не сдерживает смех, заставляющий Гарри нахмуриться.

\- Что? - голос звучит кричаще. - Мне двадцать один. Мне даже тебя немного жаль, - говорит он и смеется вновь, потому что с каждым выдохом избавляется от какого-то груза. Потому что это заставляет губы Гарри дрогнуть в улыбке.

\- Я хочу быть вечно молодым, - тихо отвечает он с улыбкой, смотрит на хихикающего Луи, взглядом путешествуя по его лицу. 

\- Так будь. Возраст ничего не значит. Мне вот - пять, знаешь.

\- Знаю, - тут же отвечает Гарри, голос безэмоциональный и сухой как старая бумага, из-за этого Луи заливается очередным приступом смеха. 

\- Ну вот. Так что ничего не выйдет. Ты можешь грустить о своем девятнадцатилетии столько, сколько тебе вздумается, юный Гарольд, но я осыплю тебя щедрыми подарками, и объятиями, и всем остальным, что сделал бы настоящий друг, - Луи почти подошел к грани разумного, едва остановился, - и мы охереть как напьемся, потому что я сейчас жутко пьяный и, должен сказать, это очень приятное чувство.

Гарри улыбается, положив руки на колени.

\- Ты совсем пьяный, да? - он нажимает Луи на нос. И это охуенно мило, если быть пиздец каким честным. Очень приятно и очень мило. 

Луи прислоняется затылком к стене, улыбаясь Гарри. Потому что Гарри прекрасный. Гарри особенный. Гарри...

Гарри так много для него значит. То, как он улыбается, то, как он разговаривает, то, как он смотрит на Луи. Гарри - весь мир. Гарри - это все. Гарри - кислород, заполняющий его легкие и клетки крови; Гарри создан растениями и листьями.

И Луи пьян.

\- Ты такой милый, Гарри, - говорит он, улыбаясь. - Сначала ты казался таким мудаком, я презирал тебя, когда мы только встретились. Но ты такой милый, Гарри. Мой лучший друг.

Упс. Сильные слова. 

Но Гарри даже не вздрагивает, он шире улыбается, тоже прислоняется затылком к стене, приближаясь лицом к Луи. 

\- Я не такой милый, как ты. Ты лучше меня, Луи.

Предложение сжигает Луи, он резко отстраняется головой от стены, улыбка срывается с лица, превращаясь в хмурое глубокое недовольство.

\- Это неправда, - говорит он, трясет головой, тяжелый язык пропитан водкой. - Лучше тебя никого нет. Ты замечательный, Гарри. Поэтому мы все, твои друзья, любим тебя. Поэтому я люблю быть рядом с тобой, понимаешь? - Его слова грустные и пьяные, но они настоящие, честные, имеющие огромную ценность, Луи надеется, что Гарри может прочувствовать это в его голосе, и Луи пытается рассеять размытость перед глазами, сделать лицо серьезным. Когда-нибудь ему нужно быть трезвым, он просто обязан быть трезвым при таких разговорах с Гарри. - Ты потрясающий, потрясающий, я так рад, что знаю тебя! Правда! Я не лучше тебя, Гарри. Совсем нет.

Далее - молчание. Гарри опускает глаза на свои руки, улыбка исчезла. 

\- Мы не можем быть лучшими друзьями, - шепчет он, шепчет так невесомо, что Луи приходится наклониться, чтобы услышать. - Ты заслуживаешь друзей получше. Лиам, Зейн, Найл... они хорошие друзья. Большую часть времени. А я - нет. Я ужасен, Луи. - И когда он поднимает взгляд, потерянный и полный тяжести в больших глазах, Луи снова ощущает эмоции, выскабливающие его изнутри, грозящие вырваться наружу и разорвать его самого. 

А он-то думал, что они прошли эту стадию.

Но все же.. это же Гарри. Гарри, который никогда не встречался с открытыми эмоциями и чувствами, направленными на него, который никогда не понимал то искреннее доброжелательство, не требующее ничего взамен. Для него все это - новое, непроверенный лед. И Луи нужно запомнить это. И вспомнить, что говорил ему Зейн века назад - _будь терпеливым_. 

\- Неправда. - незатейливым тоном отвечает Луи.

Гарри моргает, переносит свой пустой взгляд к окну, отчаявшийся, смиренный взгляд. 

\- Никто не заслуживает того, на что я способен, - отвечает он.

Луи изучает его, не может найти слов. А что он может сказать? Как он может убедить Гарри, что в нем есть что-то? Что в нем есть все? Что недостатки - это абсолютно нормально, это даже прекрасно.

Он слишком пьян для этого. Пошло все нахуй. 

\- Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, - говорит он, подсаживаясь ближе, кладет свою ладонь поверх руки Гарри. Она застывает, но Гарри не убирает ее. - В твоей голове слишком много подобных мыслей, и они - абсолютно неверные. К несчастью, у меня нет к ним доступа. У меня нет доступа к твоему разуму, потому что голова - место довольно маленькое, я туда не помещусь. - Гарри смеется, смягчаясь. Он все еще не смотрит на Луи, но на губах появляется улыбка. - Но если бы я мог, если бы я мог найти дверь и уменьшить себя до нужного размера, я бы обязательно зашел в твой разум, Гарри. Зашел бы и вытащил все ужасные мысли. Откопал их из самых глубин, соскоблил со стенок, вычистил из углов, потому что они все неправильные и неверные. И я не хочу, чтобы ты, такой человек, как ты, тратил даже секунду своего дня на них и то, чем они не являются, потому что перед тобой весь мир. Ты ни на кого не похож. Ни на кого. Ты единственный, Гарри, единственный, вот что важно. Запомни это, и даже если у тебя есть недостаток здесь, недостаток там, или немного изъянов распихано по карманам, это абсолютно нормально. Это абсолютно нормально, потому что...

Луи пытается отыскать нужные слова, копается в своей памяти, пока Гарри смотрит на него дрожащими огромными глазами, в которых плавают шок и трепет, накрывающиеся веками. 

Луи сглатывает.

\- Потому что 'За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия', - цитирует он, разумом не здесь - в кусочке бумаги, запрятанном в тетради Гарри, в цитате, которую он нацарапал месяцы назад тем пьяным утром, после того как он проснулся во дворе университета и обнаружил, что Гарри пропал. 

Первый раз в жизни он говорит об этом вслух, а глаза Гарри расширяются, когда он слышит их. Он остекленел, пропитался ужасом и... поражением. Гарри выглядит пораженно. 

Это разрушает Луи изнутри.

\- Цитата, - тихо замечает Гарри, не отводя взгляда от Луи. - Я знал, что это ты.

\- Конечно, - говорит Луи, он пытается звучать беззаботно, но его голос срывается, ломается, высыпая слабость.

Все еще смотря на Луи, рука Гарри медленно начинает подниматься. Он протягивает пальцы, мягкие, длинные, белые, и - моргая, ломая контакт - его подушечки проходятся по губам Луи. Он смотрит в изумлении, в благоговении, блять, Луи не может сделать ебаный вздох, губы горят от холодного прикосновения пальцев. 

И потом, внезапно, Гарри встает.

\- Я устал, - бормочет он, уходя все дальше. - Я больше не хочу здесь находиться.

\- Гарри, - сглатывает Луи, ошеломленно приоткрыв рот (что происходит?), пытается нащупать руками стену и встать, тяжелые конечности тянут вниз. - Подожди-

\- Я больше не хочу здесь находиться, - повторяет он, а когда поворачивается к Луи, в глазах - лед. - Спокойной ночи. 

И уходит.

***

На следующий день Гарри исчезает из своей квартиры.

Блять, куда без этого, конечно же.

Луи пошел к нему после лекций и встретился с закрытой дверью. 

Он написал - нет ответа.

Он позвонил - телефон выключен.

Пиздец.

\- Какого хуя он всегда так делает? - он спрашивает Найла, горя от злости, они сидят на диване.

Найл смотрит на него, потом снова на экран телевизора.

\- Ты напугал его, Лу.

\- Да? В таком случае он пугает меня сильнее, - бормочет он и опускает голову, погружаясь в учебник и ничего в нем не понимая, в голове пусто.

***

Гарри нет почти неделю. Ебаную неделю. 

У него же скоро день рождения. Это все потому, что он не хочет взрослеть?

Луи не знает.

Он лишь может допытываться у Зейна

\- Куда он ушел, Зейн? - сотый раз спрашивает он, следуя за ним по пятам по квартире, Лиам что-то старательно выстукивает по клавиатуре ноутбука.

\- Не могу придумать, каким еще образом сказать тебе 'Я не знаю', Луи, - вздыхает Зейн, сохраняя спокойствие. Закончив делать холст, он поднимает и устанавливает его на мольберте, стоящем у дальней стены, там же, где и краски с палеткой. 

\- Но ты определенно что-то знаешь, - резко говорит Луи, наблюдая за спокойными движениями рук Зейна, выдавливающих масляную желтую полоску краски из тюбика. - Он еще никогда не пропадал на столько дней. Я волнуюсь. И ты тоже должен.

Зейн молчит, глаза рассматривают смесь красок, выдавливая тюбик за тюбиком на палитру. 

\- Мы ничего не можем сделать, - он пожимает плечами и не смотрит в глаза. - Он вернется. Всегда возвращается. 

\- Почему он ушел? - спрашивает Луи, стиснув от отчаяния зубы, зарываясь руками в волосы. Он садится на диван, наблюдая за Зейном, выбирающим кисти. - Ненавижу. Все ненавижу.

\- Он вернется, Луи, - спокойно говорит Зейн и наносит первую полосу краски фиолетового цвета, толстую, комковатую, жирную. - Он вернется.

***

Гарри до сих пор не вернулся. 

Луи отказывается считать дни. Отказывается волноваться за него. Отказывается смотреть на это и с академической точки зрения. Его исключат? Не допустят к экзаменам?

Луи отказывается думать об этом. 

Вместо этого он сидит на диване, пока Найл готовится к ночной вечеринке. Прямо сейчас он поет в душе. Обычно Луи идет к Зейну. Но сегодня у него с Лиамом очередное "ночное свидание". Поэтому. Луи застрял на диване, играя в видеоигры и ни о чем не думая.

Это очень весело.

\- Уверен, что не хочешь пойти? - кричит Найл сразу же, как выходит из ванной, обернутый в полотенце, кожа влажная и розовая. Большинство людей пошли бы в свою комнату и сразу же бы натянули какую-нибудь одежду. Но Найл? Найл хлюпающими сырыми ногами подходит к пианино и садится, мгновенно начиная играть нежную мелодию.

\- Уверен, - говорит Луи. Потому что ему хватило людей. Все проблемы от людей. Ему нужно держаться от них подальше. Он хочет жить на одиноком острове, изобретать радиоприемники и дружить с попугаями. 

\- Я постоянно буду писать тебе, куда мы пошли, - говорит Найл, сосредотачиваясь на звуке клавиш. Звук такой приятный и успокаивающий.

Луи останавливает игру, кидает джойстик в комнату и растворяется в музыке, откинув голову на спинку дивана и смотря на потолок.

\- Тебе бы пошло на пользу выбраться куда-нибудь, знаешь, - говорит Найл. 

\- Я так не думаю.

Найл фыркает.

\- Конечно же ты так не думаешь. Но все же. 

Луи закрывает глаза. Он прислушивается к мелодии, к звуку клавиш.

Напоминает о Гарри.

\- Все нормально, Томмо? - мягко спрашивает Найл, гораздо мягче, чем он разговаривает обычно, Луи сглатывает. По какой-то причине это понимание неприятно колет.

\- Невероятно. Идеально, - говорит он, голос скрипучий, глаз не открывает.

Найл ничего не говорит.

Потом пианино прекращает звучать, к большому разочарованию Луи, и он хочет открыть глаза и возобновить игру, когда внезапно его со спины, со спинки дивана, обнимают за плечи руки, обдавая теплом, щекоча волосами щеку. 

\- Люблю тебя, - искренне говорит Найл, целуя его в щеку. 

В глазах Луи не должно покалывать. Но что тогда он чувствует в уголках?

\- Чтобы меня обнимать, на тебе должно быть больше одежды, - диктует Луи, но голос опять делает свое - он ломается, потому что ненавидит Луи. И у них эта неприязнь взаимная. 

Найл смеется, глубокий звук рябью проходит по спине Луи, а потом он отпускает, ероша его волосы.

\- Я напишу тебе адрес, - снова говорит он, Луи открывает глаза и улыбается, на этот раз искренне, дверь закрывается.

По крайней мере, у Луи хотя бы есть Найл.

***

Сообщения от Найла приходят пару часов спустя, Луи как раз закончил смотреть сопливый ромком и доел огромную пачку чипсов. 

Сначала он пишет ему адрес. Потом:

 _'БЛЯ я забыл свои ключи'  
_  
 _'не ложись пока я не приду ок?'  
_  
Луи вздыхает. Он планировал завернуться в кокон отчаяния, но. Хм, можно и не поспать одну ночь. Конечно. Это же весело. 

_'Ага'  
_  
Он включает другой фильм и открывает другую пачку чипсов.

***

В дверь наконец-то стучатся, Луи не планировал не спать так долго.

Уже ведь 4:25 утра.

Он устал, ему холодно, плохо от того, что так много съел и ничего не делал, и ему определенно лень вставать с дивана, даже ради Найла. Разве Рори у них не для этого?

\- Иду, говнюк! - рычит Луи, вскакивая с дивана, скидывая с себя одеяло и подходя к двери. Что он там говорил, зачем они дружат?

Он резко открывает дверь, на лице неприкрытое раздражение.

\- Какого хуя и где ты мотался так долго? - встречает он Найла.

Вот только. 

Гарри. 

Это. Гарри.

Это не Найл. 

Это Гарри.

Гарри, стоящий в двери. Гарри здесь, в длинном черном жакете, и белой футболке, и узких штанах, и черных ботинках, с поникшими кудрями и розоватым от ветра лицом, на лице растерянность, и это Гарри, стоящий в двери, не Найл.

\- Гарри, - на все, что хватает Луи в первую секунду, вся его выдержка крушится на глазах, рука мгновенно соскальзывает с ручки двери и безвольно прижимается к телу. - Что ты здесь делаешь? - спрашивает он, все вокруг гудит. Вопросы буравят мозг, пальцы тычут иголками, в нем столько замешательства, и облегчения, и злости... Но он лишь смотрит, больше ничего сделать не в состоянии.

Гарри смотрит в ответ, тяжело дышит, в глазах боль, и страх, и поцелуи истощения. Он выглядит как брошенный котенок в темноте, в тени, безнадежно одинокий и маленький, несмотря на рост и престижную репутацию. Несмотря на длинные ноги и бесконечный торс.

\- Я не хочу домой, - тихо говорит он. Не моргает, смотрит на Луи.

\- Заходи, придурок, - громко выдыхает Луи, внутри все паникует и стягивает волнением, он закрывает дверь.

Гарри оглядывается, слегка потеряно, слегка боязливо, стоит прямо и смотрит по сторонам. Будто боится пошевелиться.

Луи замечает состояние комнаты - мятые пакетики чипсов разбросаны по дивану, крошки в подушках, какие-то личные вещи, разбросанные по всему кофейному столику, полупустые бутылки пива и виски.

\- Эм, сюда, - он направляет Гарри в свою комнату, подальше от скопления стыда и неопрятности.

Как только они заходят, Гарри садится на край кровати и застывает. Его руки глубоко в карманах, он наклоняет голову, смотрит на свои ноги. Его лицо розоватое, и Луи задумывается, насколько холодна его кожа, задумывается, как долго он стоял снаружи. Он подносит свою руку к его щеке - ледяная.

Гарри не отодвигается, закрывает глаза от контакта.

\- Ты такой холодный, - тихо говорит Луи, руку не убирает. Не может.

Гарри кивает, продолжая молчать, держать глаза закрытыми.

Луи садится рядом с ним.

\- Где ты был? - спрашивает он и убирает руку, но теперь не в силах оторвать взгляда. 

Гарри открывает глаза.

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - отвечает Гарри, поднимая взгляд на Луи. - Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня говорить об этом, - тихо _умоляет_ , он выглядит таким крошечным и хрупким, господи, блять, как птенец, выпавший из гнезда. 

Луи сглатывает горечь, любопытство вгрызается в мозг, но он игнорирует тупую боль, кивая. 

\- Конечно. Я никогда так не сделаю. Я ведь не Найл, хм?

Несмотря на его состояние, из Гарри вырывается краткий смешок.

\- Нет. Не Найл, - тихо бормочет он, всматриваясь в глаза Луи. Как же устало он выглядит.

\- Поспи, хорошо? - просит Луи. - Ложись на кровать. А утром я сделаю чай, - он улыбается, больше не задавая вопросов.

Гарри кивает, появляется слабая, едва заметная улыбка на губах. 

\- Спасибо, - шепчет он, благодарность в его голосе раздирает Луи в клочья. 

Луи начинает вставать, чтобы комфортно устроиться на диване, но Гарри хватает его за руку холодными мягкими пальцами и нежно сжимает.

\- Останешься?

Одно слово. Одно маленькое, казалось бы, незначительное слово.

Но одно ебаное слово вытягивает из Луи по ниточке, мотая из стороны в сторону, сердце взрывается прямо внутри груди, разбрызгивая внутренности грудной клетки по стенам. 

\- Просто, сядь рядом со мной или... - начинает Гарри, бубнит как маленький ребенок, но Луи знает. Он просто знает. Знает, что Гарри не хочет быть один, но не понимает, как нужно попросить избавить его от этого чувства.

\- Да, конечно, - в ушах Луи звенит, он слышит свой голос отдаленным эхом, Гарри снимает обувь и жакет. 

В разуме все трещит - Гарри пропал на долгое время, а теперь он вернулся? Он здесь, в кровати Луи??- но он пытается захлопнуть все, что обгладывает его кости, заглушить все извергающиеся наверх мысли, залезает на кровать под одеяло, которым уже укрылся Гарри. Никто из них не снимает одежду. На секунду Луи думает, что, может, стоит предложить ему спортивные штаны - как можно вообще спать в таких узких неудобных брюках? - но он ничего не делает, осторожно устраивается на матрасе и дышит.

Он выключает прикроватный светильник, погружая комнату в темноту, лишь тонкая полоска света из гостиной пробивается сквозь щель двери. Они лежат бок о бок, оба с напряженными спинами, Луи не смеет прикоснуться к Гарри. Потому что... он не хочет теснить его. Не хочет ненароком слишком сильно надавить или вовсе столкнуть с пьедестала хрупкую вазу, рассыпая ее на осколки.

Но вдруг Гарри поворачивается, поворачивается лицом к Луи и пододвигается к нему ближе, притягивается к груди, и Луи ослеплен, полностью ослеплен, он тянется рукой и обнимает его фигуру прежде, чем успевает остановить себя, положив подбородок на макушку и прижав его к груди, вдыхая запах мягких кудрей и закрывая глаза; Гарри медленно выдыхает, расслабляясь.

Гарри засыпает через несколько минут, теперь его тело теплое и податливое, а Луи прижимает его, держит, не позволяя себе уснуть, потому что он не доверяет себе во снах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня для главы - Perfect Day by Lou Reed (RIP *le sob*), но Scala замечательно ее исполнили, вот, если хотите послушать: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZgoiRIJrWs


	29. XXVIII

***

За окном раннее-раннее утро. Луи понимает это по бледному солнечному свету, скользящему в комнату и подсвечивающему пылинки в воздухе. 

Понимает по лучам, освещающим его шторы, окружающим тонкую сливочного цвета ткань белым огнем. 

Понимает по бледной коже Гарри, светящейся утренним блеском поцелуев солнца, по его волосам, обрамленным атласным невесомым венцом, и по дыханию, прекрасно сочетающемуся с облаками, комкующимися в пастельно-голубом небе. 

Луи проспал, в общей сложности, минут пятьдесят за всю ночь. Беспокойные пятьдесят минут.

Потому что даже во сне он думал о Гарри (всегда о Гарри), и его руки сжимали фигуру мальчика сильнее и сильнее от страха, что тот снова может ускользнуть. Ведь, черт возьми, Гарри буквально явился на его порог из ниоткуда. В один миг он мог исчезнуть, поглотиться холодным жестоким миром в очередной раз, оставив руки Луи пустыми, а голову - затуманенной. Именно это до ужаса пугает Луи, потому что в картине не достает чего-то самого главного, и это что-то связано с мешками под глазами Луи и крепкой хваткой за бессознательное эмоционально скупое тело парня. 

Он определенно не так представлял себе времяпровождение в университете. 

Хорошо это или плохо - еще не решил.

Он лежит так долгое время, сжимая блаженно спящего Гарри, наблюдая, как постепенно солнце становится ярче, и все бы ничего, но мочевой пузырь дает о себе знать - а вот с этой сукой уже никак не поспоришь. Он осторожно отодвигается от Гарри, чьи руки прижаты к груди, чьи брови моментально хмурятся, когда чувствуют исчезновение чужого контакта. Улыбка на губах Луи появляется раньше, чем он успевает понять _почему_ улыбается, ступни встречаются с прохладным деревянным полом, руки горячие и мягкие - потому что пару секунд назад сжимали теплую ткань рубашки. Он наблюдает, как Гарри сворачивается в клубок, спокойный, маленький, юный, и блять, Гарри не должен спать один, просто не должен - он нуждается в Луи, нуждается в его руках и теле, которые обволокут его слишком длинные конечности и хрупкие кости. Луи немедленно нужно залезть обратно в постель.

Но.

Но он реально хочет в туалет, вот _прямо сейчас_. Блять, ну почему, почему, как же он ненавидит эти ебаные физиологические потребности. 

Чуть ли не на цыпочках он выходит из комнаты, в груди горит пожар.

Когда он бредет обратно в свою комнату, кожа ледяная, руки буквально чешутся снова обнять сладко спящую фигуру Гарри (он не считает мысли странными или жуткими, в конце-то концов, котята тоже постоянно прижимаются друг к другу), в дверь отчетливо стучат.

Луи моргает.

Гость? В такой час? Какой к черту гость, к ним никто не ходит. 

Он неуверенно открывает дверь, медленно, готовый в любой момент закрыть, и его чуть не сбивает блондинистый шарик энергии.

\- Привет, друган! Доброе утро! - Найл улыбается, гремящий голос ломает безмятежную тишину квартиры. - Прости, что вчера домой не пришел - ты ведь все равно уснул, да? Но зато я пришел сейчас! Кстати, я заказал запасной ключ, он будет у Рори, - его чистые голубые глаза и бледно-золотистые волосы ассоциируются у Луи с утром, сияющая улыбка - с лучами солнца, помятый зеленый джемпер и черная замшевая куртка - со свежей зеленой травой.

Но это не отменяет того факта, что Луи хочется его убить. Как можно пожестче, может, лопатой. 

\- Ш-ш-ш! - шипит он, смотря на него со злостью во взгляде. - Будь потише, окей? Он еще спит!

Теперь Луи хочет ударить лопатой себя (он не хотел рассказывать Найлу о Гарри, спящем в его спальной комнате, потому что тот интерпретирует это совершенно по-другому), удивленный взгляд Найла не задерживается на Луи, проходит мимо, косясь за его правое плечо.

Блять.

Желудок Луи делает кувырок, когда он видит, как брови Найла поднимаются вверх, он оборачивается с явным и оправданным страхом, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас увидит.

И да. В дверях, ведущих в спальню Луи, стоит Гарри, помятый, сонный, с кудряшками - взбитыми в блендере - блестящими прядями торчащими во все стороны, с большими припухлыми глазами, устало моргающими из-за золотого света, льющегося сквозь окна и впитывающегося в тело. Его одежда помята, будто неряшливо накинута на тело - белая рубашка (украшенная крошечными вышитыми кроликами, которые Луи абсолютно, совершенно, ни за что и никогда в жизни, не посчитает милыми) почти полностью расстегнута, демонстрирует исписанную татуировками кожу живота и гладкую грудь. Брюки, слава богу, на нем, лишь оторвана пуговица, но именно из-за этого они выглядят так, будто с ними черт знает что творили. 

Если быть объективным наблюдателем, то со стороны все выглядит так, словно недавно его тщательно оттрахали. 

И Луи - главный подозреваемый. И поэтому ему хочется засунуть свою голову в раковину и пустить воду на полную мощность часов на семь.

\- Оу, - удивленно восклицает Найл, широко открывает глаза и не менее широко улыбается. - Я не знал, что теперь здесь тусуются Гарри Стайлсы. Доброе утро, кстати. Милая рубашечка, - налегке выдает Найл, в его голосе слышно издевательство и самодовольство, глаза победным взглядом смотрят на Луи - запустить бы в этого блондинистого говнюка чем-нибудь тяжелым - он подходит к Гарри и сильнее взъерошивает волосы.

Губы Луи дергаются в улыбке, но он вовремя успевает стереть ее с лица - нельзя не улыбнуться, увидев Гарри с нахмуренной мордочкой котенка, отмахивающегося от руки Найла и надувающего в обиде губы в самой что ни на есть детской манере. 

\- Не волнуйся, Стайлс, пускай делает, что хочет, - Луи закусывает внутренние стороны щек, чтобы скрыть улыбку. - Хуже, чем сейчас, все равно не станет. - Он указывает на его волосы, и понимает, что рот все равно растягивается в ухмылке, потому что Гарри неуверенно, можно даже сказать боязливо, тянется рукой к волосам. 

Он проходит пальцами по спутанным прядям, опустив глаза к полу. Не отвечает, не смеется, просто касается подушечками пальцев кожи головы, скрестив вместе стопы, сжав другую руку в кулак. 

Он кажется... отстраненным. Словно в Гарри что-то вырубилось. 

Луи пристально на него смотрит, вглядываясь во впалые щеки и гранатовый рот.

Вокруг оседает тишина, между ними двумя мечется взглядом Найл. 

\- Окей, - говорит он, делая большой шаг назад, но не прерывая зрительного контакта между ним, Луи и Гарри. - Я принесу завтрак. Здесь на углу классная пекарня. Если тебе что-нибудь захочется, напиши, могу купить 'Наполеон' или еще какую-нибудь сладкую хуйню, - ухмыляясь, объясняет засранец и поворачивается, идет к двери, застегивая жакет и громко топая гигантскими белыми найками. 

\- Кхм, - единственное, что вылетает из Гарри, Луи тут же подходит к нему, пытаясь посмотреть в лицо.

\- Ты голоден? - мгновенно спрашивает он (успокойся, Томлинсон, успокойся), задевая своим плечом плечо Гарри. Им овладевает непомерное желание протянуть руку и убрать волосы Гарри со лба, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Он останавливает себя мыслями - с таким темпом недалеко и до того, что Луи захочется кутать его в детское одеяло и менять пеленки каждые два часа. 

Успокойся, Томлинсон.

Гарри смотрит на Луи, испуганно и тихо. Глаза его темные, суженные то ли от света, то ли от недовольства, то ли от дискомфорта, он делает крохотный шаг назад, определяя между ними дистанцию, и кивает.

\- Немного. 

\- Когда ты ел в последний раз? - резко вырывается у Луи, блять, он как мамочка-наседка, может ему действительно надо найти лопату, чтобы выбить из собственной головы всю ту херню, что туда как-то попала; нет, ну правда, _что с ним происходит_??

Видимо, Гарри думает о том же, потому что на его лице можно прочитать испуг, он делает еще один шаг назад.

\- Довольно давно, - тихо бормочет он, внимательно рассматривая лицо Луи, нахмурив брови.

Ну конечно же давно. Его тело, небось, замучено голодом. 

\- А-ам, Ирландец, принеси нам дохера еды - все, что сможет предложить пекарня! - нагло просит Луи, поворачиваясь к Найлу, положив руки на бедра.

Найл улыбается, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и-

\- Иди, - мягко говорит Гарри, нежно тыча ладонью в плечо Луи.

Луи снова оборачивается, удивленно открыв глаза.

\- Я?

Гарри кивает, устанавливает с Луи зрительный контакт и слегка наклоняет голову.

\- Да, иди с ним. Принеси мне самое лучшее. Ты... - Гарри сглатывает, на секунду смотрит вниз, потом снова вверх, только уже с натянутой улыбкой на губах. - Ты знаешь мои вкусы лучше, чем он. И знаешь, что по субботам я не могу есть 'Наполеон'. 

Его голос звучит отстраненно. Вот теперь без шуток - действительно кажется, что в Гарри что-то выключилось.

Внутренности Луи закручиваются, но он улыбается и кивает.

\- Ладно. Напиши мне, если в голову придет что-то конкретное. Иначе я возьму самое уродливое, что попадется мне на глаза. Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь уродливые вещи, - нахальным тоном говорит Луи, надевая жакет.

Из Гарри вырывается легкий смешок, какой-то гребаный смешок, а Луи уже готов выдохнуть от облегчения.

Господи, он уделяет этому слишком много внимания, слишком сильно волнуется за то, за что _не должен_ так волноваться.

\- Если хочешь, налей себе чай. Можешь пить, сколько угодно, у меня большая коллекция, - говорит Луи, Найл нетерпеливо выдыхает. - Даже моя мама говорит, что мой чай самый лучший. 

Лицо Гарри меняется, мерцает маленький огонек, яркий и вихревой, а потом все полностью исчезает, оставляя за собой следы беспокойства и горькости.

\- Твоя мама? - тихо спрашивает он. 

Луи кивает, брови непроизвольно сдвигаются ближе.

Что-то определенно не так, и в отчужденности ли дело или же в мягкости его голоса - Луи не знает. 

Гарри сглатывает, отводит взгляд.

\- Я бы тоже хотел иметь маму. 

И эти слова... эти существенные слова. Просто невъебически громадные, значительные слова, которые Гарри только что выдохнул в их гостиной, и, блять, Луи хочет исследовать каждый сантиметр его кожи, чтобы понять, все ли с ним хорошо, ведь из ниоткуда такое не берется. Что случилось?? Что это значит?? 

Что-то произошло, что-то, из-за чего голос Гарри звучит отчужденно, из-за чего в нем что-то отключилось - нет, вырубилось, с корнем, с выдранными проводами, без возможности на восстановление. 

\- Гарри? - тихо спрашивает Луи, делая шаг вперед, Гарри делает шаг назад.

\- Поговорим позже? - спокойно отвечает он, прочищая горло. - Есть хочу, - на губах появляется смущенная улыбка.

Блять. Луи раздирает сомнениями.

\- Я сейчас уйду, заебал, - громко выдыхает Найл от досады, потирая ладонями глаза.

Для перестраховки Луи смотрит на Гарри в последний раз. Ему стоит уйти или остаться? Ведь Гарри балансирует над неизвестной глубины пропастью, одно легкое движение - и все пропало. 

\- Иди, - просит он, подталкивая вперед, вспыхивая красногубой крохотной улыбкой, которую Луи хочет забрать и положить в карман, чтобы периодически греть руки. 

\- Иду, - пропевает Луи и сжимает руку Гарри, словно дает какое-то обещание.

Гарри шире улыбается, смотрит на Луи.

\- Скоро придем, чувак! - кричит Найл, определенно раздраженный, уже вышедший за порог и теперь со злостью во взгляде ждущий Луи, широко открыв ему дверь.

\- Иду я, иду, - ворчит Луи, отрывая себя от Гарри - настоящее испытание. Прежде чем выйти, он смотрит на него вот теперь уж точно последний раз. - Вернемся через минуту. - - Приготовься к завтраку, - улыбается он. - Все, что ты не съешь, мы будем кидать в людей на вечеринках. Имей в виду, Кудряшка. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы на помпезных дорогих жакетах от burberry люди находили следы взбитого крема? 

Гарри снова смеется.

\- Не хотим, - улыбается он, взгляд топится теплом. 

Луи ухмыляется, подмигивает и идет к двери. 

\- Луи.

Он останавливается, поворачивается и смотрит на идущего к нему Гарри с серьезным лицом. Он ждет, наблюдая за клубящимися облаками в его глазах, за солнечным светом, приглушающим в комнате спокойствие. А потом Гарри вдыхает, сильно зажмуривается и открывает глаза, незаметно опуская плечи.

\- Возьми датскую ватрушку, окей?

Что-то в тоне его голоса дает Луи понять - он собирался сказать вовсе не это. Утомленное подчинение - белый флаг капитуляции - подчеркивает слова, выделяет знаки вопроса пожирнее, все незначительные детали дают понять, что происходит - или грядет? - нечто.

Но Луи понятия не имеет, что, нет даже никаких догадок, поэтому он лишь отсмеивается и трясет головой.

\- Придурок, - с улыбкой отвечает он и закрывает дверь, а после пытается догнать Найла и утихомирить свое беспокойство.

***

И не должно удивлять, что когда Луи и Найл возвращаются в квартиру, Гарри там уже нет.

Но сердце Луи все равно раскалывается.

***

_'Куда ты ушел??'_

 _'Кое-что произошло.'  
_  
Луи громко и отчаянно вздыхает, противясь желанию выбросить телефон в окно.

\- НАЙЛ, - кричит он, лежа на диване, зарывшись лицом в подушки и чувствуя, как кожа от резинки спортивных штанов чешется в районе лодыжек. 

Из ванной доносится приглушенный голос, так как душ включен на полную мощность.

\- ЧТО.

\- МЫ СЕГОДНЯ ИДЕМ НА ВЕЧЕРИНКУ?

\- БЛЯ, КОНЕЧНО.

Луи ухмыляется, сразу же возвращаясь к телефону.

 _'Ты сегодня вечером едешь с нами в город?'  
_  
Луи кажется, что его глаза могут прожечь дырки в экране телефона, прошло каких-то несколько секунд, а он уже извелся в ожидании сообщения, но потом телефон вибрирует, и высвечивается имя и ответ Гарри.

 _'Конечно.'  
_  
Блять, ну хоть на этом спасибо.

***

Луи и Найл приходят к Зейну в пять, надев свою самую лучшую 'клубную' одежду и нанеся парфюм. Хотя, Найл немного переборщил. 

_( - Ты пахнешь как помещение дешевого универмага._

_\- Ты выглядишь как помещение дешевого универмага._

_\- Ауч, Ирландец. Как грубо.)  
_  
Они переступают порог его двери - обстановка ничуть не изменилась, все как обычно - Зейн и Лиам буквально завернулись друг в друга возле камина, Лиам хихикает- звук пузырьками лопается в нагретом воздухе - когда Зейн зарывается лицом в его шею и шепчет бархатные слова, его черные как вороновы крылья идеально уложенные волосы блестят под светом свечей, сверху слегка прижатые шляпой. Каждый из них выглядит великолепно, а вместе они смотрятся еще лучше, окутанные в оттенки угля и слоновой кости, в ботинках наполированных, гладких и, мать вашу, идеально безупречных. Все, что касается Лиама и Зейна идеально и безупречно..

И Луи не может не улыбаться, завидев их; он же одет в неприлично узкие черные брюки, оксфорды и синюю рубашку с едва заметным узором. 

_(- Это блузка, - говорит Найл, как только видит Луи, вышедшего из комнаты и уже одетого._

_\- Нет, рубашка, - с раздражением поправляет Луи.)  
_  
Смахивает волосы с глаз, наблюдая за Лиамом, который берет Зейна за руку, а тот притягивает его ближе к себе, вкладывая в очертания улыбки все существующее к нему обожание. 

Блять, они такие милые.

\- Блять, вы такие мерзкие, - кривит лицо Найл, как только подходит к столу, трясет головой и берет сигару и бутылку Хенесси. - Вам самим не надоело так балдеть друг от друга? 

Улыбка Зейна становится шире, он отвечает, не спуская с Лиама глаз:

\- Никогда не надоест.

Лиам смеется, лицом, сияющим от восторга, зарывается в шею Зейна.

И вот здесь бы Луи ответил, кинулся бы в их сторону забавным саркастическим замечанием, которое пристыдило бы и сладкую парочку, и Найла, но.

Но.

Но, к сожалению, внимание и взгляд Луи привлекло кое-что другое.

Потому что Гарри здесь. 

И Гарри не один. 

\- Гарри, - говорит Луи, как только его видит, имя замерзает в воздухе, падает замертво, разбиваясь об пол.

Гарри - в настоящее время сидящий в кресле под грудой полураздетых тел - мгновенно поднимает взгляд, на голове черти что из-за постоянного взъерошивания и поглаживания волос чужими руками, на щеках остатки каких-то блесток. В глазах - туман.

\- Луи Томлинсон, - пропевает он, лениво улыбается и возвращает внимание к крохотной блондиночке, кусающей его щеку. 

Кусающей. Его. Щеку.

Эта сука реально кусает его. Как жевательную игрушку. А Гарри... смеется? Гарри нравится, когда его грызут? Терзают как вчерашнюю газету? Обгладывают как жареную курицу - до самых косточек? Он позволяет этой дуре облизывать его лицо, и вот это вот называется стоящим времяпровождением? 

Пиздец. 

Сейчас Луи как никогда хочет быть связан кровными узами с Зевсом. Уметь швырять в людей молнии было бы сейчас очень уместно и приятно. 

\- Привет, - здоровается он, голос уже на октаву выше, странное чувство царапает стенки горла, пока он наблюдает за кучкой прилепляющихся к Гарри тел, смеющихся, скалящих зубы, заливающих в глотки шампанское. Они передают друг другу сигареты, концы которых смочены слюной и окрашены помадой, Луи видит, как молодой парень с перистыми золотистыми волосами скользит кончиками пальцев по губам Гарри и вставляет в них сигарету, глазами впивается в лицо.

Луи впивается ногтями в ладони.

Гарри не отвечает.

Здесь что-то не так. Происходит какая-то хуйня, не вписывающаяся в построенную разумом Луи реалию, отпечатавшуюся на стенках сознания их недавними диалогами и _действиями_.

\- Так что, куда пойдем? - ломает тишину голос Найла, разрывая комнату напополам, с Луи на одной стороне, и с Гарри и гарпиями - на другой. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Найла. Чувствует его беспокойство. Его жалость. 

Блять. 

\- По клубам? - беззаботно предлагает Луи, отворачиваясь от отвратительной демонстрации, натягивая на губы легкую улыбку, небрежно пожимая плечами, а в тело будто воткнуты осколки разбитого стекла, с каждым малейшим движением все дальше входящие в мышечное мясо. Что за хуйня происходит? И _почему_??

Потому что если он всю оставшуюся ночь вынужден играть роль жертвы в пьесе - в том самом действии, где главный герой Гарри заживо себя хоронит, а Луи отталкивает в самый дальний уголок Вселенной - и выхода уже не найти, то одного он не сделает точно - дать понять Гарри, что тот своими ебаными выходками разрывает его на части, значит доставить ему неимоверное моральное удовольствие. А этого не случится. Ни за что и никогда. Абсо-блять-лютно. 

Луи сегодня замечательно проведет время.

Замечательно.

Охуительно.

(А ведь еще совсем недавно он подумывал о том, чтобы превратить вечеринку в импровизированное празднование дня рождения этого сукина сына.) (Пиздец. )

\- Почему бы и нет, - бормочет Зейн, затягиваясь сигаретой, которую прикурил Лиам.

\- Соглашусь, у меня как раз много энергии для танцев, - обнажая зубы, улыбается Лиам.

\- Прекрасно! - восклицает Луи, буквально выкрикивает, дабы заглушить характерное чмоканье поцелуя, ну уж нет, с этим он примиряться не будет. - Чего тогда ждем? Пойдем!

\- Еще даже шести нет! - смеется Лиам, подходя к Луи. Он берет его под руку, широко улыбаясь. - Мы безусловно должны выпить. Прежде чем уйдем, окей? Зейн? 

Зейн кивает со своего места у камина, поправляя в зеркале волосы и одергивая воротник рубашки, между идеальными губами болтается сигарета, к потолку поднимается дым. 

\- Я за.

\- С превеликим удовольствием. Во рту пересохло, - мурлычет голос Гарри.

Челюсть Луи напрягается.

Он поворачивается к Гарри, пытаясь посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. На долю секунду их взгляды пересекаются, и Луи _видит_. Луи видит вспышку вины, вспышку извинения в его глазах, спорное сожаление на открытом лице.

Гарри отворачивается, поджимая губы, хмуря брови. Он на взводе. Он расстроен. Он не хочет делать этого.

Но...делает. Он опять отталкивает Луи; вгоняет его в ступор, не давая почвы для размышлений, а лишь платформу для собственных необоснованных, накрученных мыслей. 

Блять.

Ночка будет длинной.

***

Они приезжают в клуб, забитый донельзя.

Лиам первым делом идет к бару и жадно опрокидывает стопки шотов, остальные догоняются потихоньку, выкрикивая тосты. Луи слышит, как одна девушка из гарема Гарри шепчет ему: "Могу я выпить стопку из твоей ямочки?", сладко хихикая, и чуть не разбивает стекло, когда, сильно сжав в ладони, резко ставит рюмку на стол. Да даже если бы он разбил, похуй как-то. Он все равно чувствует осколки под кожей, еще с того момента, когда зашел к Зейну.

Все хуево.

\- Пойдем танцевать! - рычит Найл, смотря на Луи (он все еще волнуется, все еще жалеет, и наверняка замечает хватку Луи за стеклянные стопки и чувство бессилия во взгляде), хватает его за руку и швыряет в массу прыгающих потных тел. 

Луи танцует, отвернувшись от Гарри.

***

Проходит неисчислимое количество времени, и в кожу Луи въедаются туманящие голову равномерные биты, давят на ребра и сердце, сжимают глотку, перед глазами рябят и плывут непрерывные вспышки неоновых огней, подсвечивающие потные тела, что тычутся в него со всех сторон. Тени на стенах жуткие - руки танцующих в пьяном угаре выглядят как змеи. Волосы мокрые, прилипают ко лбу, кожа влажная, сверкающая, джинсы кажутся узкими, удушающими, забрызганные пивом и мартини. Ему кажется, что он тонет, тонет в лаве, красках, а может просто в обычной воде - кипящей воде - а еще он на халяву выпил парочку - или больше - крепких коктейлей, купленных очень красивым парнишкой с густыми волосами и чистыми зубами. 

Красивый Парнишка прямо сейчас танцует вместе с ним (или _на_ нем?). Танцует, сильно прижавшись, уже около пяти песен.

Найл дрыгается рядом, постоянно посматривая на Луи, многократно жестикулируя и, как Луи кажется, спрашивая: "Он тебе мешает?" и "Хочешь избавлюсь?". Благослови Найла и черту его характера, склонную защищать. Это согревает сумасбродное сердце Луи.

Но правда в том, что Красивый Парнишка мешает ему. И Луи хотел бы от него избавиться. Он ничего не чувствует, не чувствует связи или пульсирующего притяжения - лишь легкое подобие интереса при виде милого личика, находящегося так близко.

Но Луи от него не избавляется. И не собирается этого делать, потому что с тех пор, как Красивый Парнишка заинтересовался Луи, Гарри не сводит с них взгляда. В любом углу клуба, в любом темном пространстве, в любой толпе, куда их периодически засасывает, куда бы они не сместились, Гарри всегда умудряется найти их и всегда наблюдает. 

А Луи наблюдает, как он наблюдает. 

Наблюдает, как гарпии Гарри постепенно теряют к нему интерес, пока он поглощает напиток за напитком, не отрывая взгляда от Луи, и даже не пытается сделать видимость того, что ему на них не похуй, не трогает их, не обнимает, пока они гладят его ноги и скользят руками под рубашкой. Один за одним, они уходят, уносятся, уплывают, выгнивают. 

Биты все сильнее отбивают в голову, а весь мир блекло синий, болезненно яркий. 

Красивый Парнишка дышит Луи в шею.

\- Блять, ты прекрасный. Самый красивый парень, которого я видел, - невнятно урчит он сквозь счастливую накуренную улыбку, водит руками по груди Луи, пальцами хватается за пуговицы. 

Луи смотрит на Гарри, по шее стекают капельки пота.

\- Да, - выдыхает он, вокруг него мелькают тысячи рук, по сосредоточенным чертам лица Гарри гуляют тени и блики. 

Ни разу не моргает. Только смотрит.

\- Пойдем со мной? - спрашивает Красивый Парнишка, робко, с надеждой, прижимая мокрые губы к шее Луи. Их бедра двигаются в такт, и Луи закрывает глаза, потому что взгляд Гарри выжигает, а ледяные руки парня морозят. 

Сердце оглушительно бьется. И от танцев ли это, от парня, от спиртного, или от Гарри... Оно начинает стучать еще сильнее. Мир наполнен ядом, рассадник дерьма и отравы. 

\- Так что? - снова спрашивает Красивый Парнишка, губы двигаются ниже, на заднюю часть шеи. 

Он открывает глаза. Гарри выглядит измученным, _истерзанным_. 

\- Нет. Нет—Я, - выдыхает Луи, впиваясь в Гарри взглядом, блять, и снова это скребущее изнутри непристойное отчаяние, и горькая тошнота, и злоебучее перегружение организма вязкими мыслями. А Гарри все смотрит и смотрит, крохотный, далекий, не шевелящий ни мускулом. - Я не могу. 

\- Что? - спрашивает Красивый, испуганный или удивленный - уже неважно. Он поворачивает голову Луи, заставляя его посмотреть на себя, разламывает с Гарри зрительный контакт. 

\- Я не могу. Я—Я не, - Луи пытается, но не знает, что сказать, он не знает _почему_ не может. Он же в ебаном университете, у него здоровое либидо, впечатляющая история сексуальной жизни, и, давайте уж совсем честно, он же красавчик. Он просто обязан пойти домой с этим прекрасным созданием (на которого смотрело довольно много похотливых взглядов, в то время как он смотрел лишь на Луи), но... он не может.

Он до сих пор, _все равно_ , чувствует взгляд Гарри. 

Зубы закусывают щеку.

Вот почему он не может.

Луи как раз открывает рот, приготовившись решительно отклонить предложение (и понятия не имея, _как_ отклонить), когда к нему, внезапно, прижимается теплое тело. 

\- Хей, чувак. Полегче. Ты танцуешь с моим парнем, пиздюк. 

Луи чуть было не открывает рот, услышав голос Найла.

\- Парень?! - пищит Красивый Парнишка, мгновенно становится бледным и отпрыгивает от Луи как ошпаренный. - Прости, чувак! Я не знал, клянусь! Я... - он спотыкается о каждое слово и краснеет, Найл машет рукой, перебивая.

\- Не, все окей. Просто отъебись, ага? Я и заревновать могу, - Найл украдкой подмигивает Луи.

Он пытается подавить смех, кусая губы и кивая.

\- Ага, это мой парень. Такие дела.

Найл слегка ударяет его ладонью по спине, а Луи сражается со своим лицом и грозящими расплыться в улыбке губами. Блять, как же он любит Найла. Теперь они точно навечно лучшие друзья.

Красивого Парнишку сдувает в танцующую толпу на другой конец зала как одуванчик ветром, но перед тем, как исчезнуть, он извиняется охерительное количество раз. И как только он уходит, Найл и Луи взрываются громким резким смехом. 

\- Как ты понял, что меня пора спасать? - хохочет Луи, вот теперь он сполна чувствует опьянение и комфорт. 

\- Я посматривал на тебя периодически. У тебя всегда все написано на лице. Бля, если бы от какого-то секрета зависела твоя жизнь, ты бы сразу же подох. 

\- Не пизди, ты не мог понять все по моему лицу, - сильнее смеется Луи, и он не знает почему, но его пробирает смех, а потом подключается и Найл. Тот собирается уходить, потрепав Луи за волосы и развернувшись, но Луи хватает его за руку.

\- Останься, а? Притворись моим парнем. Ирландец, я жутко хочу танцевать. Но разбивать еще больше чужих сердец не хочется, - подмигивает он, тело колет, шатает и крутит от остервенело мигающих ламп и громких басов. 

Найл смеется резко, улыбается во все тридцать два и кивает, подхватывает Луи за талию и преувеличенно машет бедрами, периодически вплотную прижимаясь к нему. Это так непристойно, и Найл выглядит так нелепо, и Луи не может перестать смеяться, пока они танцуют, и танцуют, и танцуют, и все становится страннее и абсурднее, когда они поднимают планку, опошляя все движения еще больше. Луи может честно ответить - он в жизни не представлял, что проведет большую часть ночи, грязно танцуя с Найлом, блять, Хораном. Особенно, когда тот его наклоняет под их совместный сумасшедший хохот и начинает смачно бить по заднице под ремикс Кэти Перри. Мельком он видит Зейна, истерически хохочущего над ними, он стоит несколькими дрыгающимися телами дальше них и фотографирует парочку на телефон. Он не видит Лиама, он не видит Гарри.

Гарри.

Он не видит Гарри. 

Как ударенный током, Луи выпрямляется, большим шагом отходит от Найла, встает на носки и осматривает толпу. 

\- Где Гарри? - кричит он Найлу, подмигивающему парочке парней, затесавшихся рядом и оценивающих его танцевальные движения. (Его нелепые, смехотворные дрыганья, но Луи поржет над вкусом этих парнишек в другой раз.)

\- Без понятия. Я пойду поссу, - в ответ кричит ему Найл и тут же уходит в сторону туалетов.

Взгляд Луи продолжает искать Гарри, пробираясь через толпу. Он потный, грязный и валится с ног от усталости и алкоголя, но все равно продирается сквозь цвета, потные тела и вибрации - а потом видит Лиама. Сидящего... на полу?

\- Лиам? - осторожно спрашивает он, подбегая к нему.

Его глаза тусклые и туманные, затылок прижат к стене. 

\- Луи, - мечтательно улыбается он, как только понимает, кто перед ним стоит. - Как ты тут появился? - вздыхает он.

Луи хмурится. Он чем-то обдолбался.

\- Что ты принял? - бормочет Луи, помогая ему подняться. 

Лиаму еле как удается встать, он поправляет измятые брюки, покрытые пятнами. 

\- Я ничего не принимал, - за этим следует маниакальный смех.

\- Где Зейн? - спрашивает Луи.

\- Я давно его потерял, - Лиам хмурится, Луи кладет его на бархатный диванчик в углу, на рядом стоящем деревянном столике стоят пустые бокалы. - Я пошел в туалет. И больше его не видел.

Луи вздыхает, нюхает стакан с прозрачной жидкостью — вода, слава богу. Передает стакан в руки Лиаму — похуй на микробы. Он слишком пьян, чтобы в полной мере осознавать, как глупо поступает. Они сейчас не в особо легкой ситуации, так что можно позволить себе промашку.

\- Выпей, - приказывает он, Лиам подчиняется без пререканий. - Ты видел Гарри?

Лиам кивает, вытирая рот.

\- Он снаружи, - наклоняет голову, всматриваясь в Луи, протягивает руку к его щеке и проводит большим пальцем по скуле, лицо без эмоций то ли от наркотиков, то ли от сосредоточенности. - Он расстроен. 

Сердце Луи екает. 

\- Расстроен?

\- Да. Из-за тебя. Ты его расстроил, - выдыхает он, водя пальцами по лицу Луи, затем закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку дивана и кладет руки по обеим сторонам своего тела. 

Блять. Слова Лиама как объявление гвоздем прибивают к стенкам черепа, в желудке скорчивается узел. 

Вскоре их находит Зейн.

\- Пиздец, я его обыскался, - он тяжело дышит, брови сердито нахмуренны, в руке светится экран телефона. - С ним все нормально?

Луи кивает.

\- Да. Он слегка обдолбанный. 

Зейн трясет головой, убирает волосы со лба Лиама.

\- Он должен остановиться, - тихо говорит он, и Луи не уверен, должен ли он был это услышать, поэтому ничего не отвечает. Зейн поднимает на него глаза. - Спасибо, что присмотрел. Я дальше сам разберусь.

Луи кивает, последний раз оглядывая Лиама.

\- Гарри снаружи, - говорит Зейн, смотря на Луи.

Взгляд Луи моментально приковывается к Зейну. 

\- Мне уже Лиам сказал.

Луи чувствуют жуткое давление на виски, тяжелый вес на груди, их окружает спертый воздух, музыка проглатывает их тела, избивая, избивая, избивая ритмом. 

\- Поговори с ним, - ласково говорит Зейн, Луи кивает.

\- Как раз собирался. Напиши мне потом, окей? Хочу знать, как себя чувствует Лиам.

Зейн кивает, Луи ударяет по протянутому им кулаку, прощаясь, находит выход и уходит. 

Воздух на улице морозный, резкий и освежающий после потной влажности клуба, Луи с облегчением вздыхает свежесть, кожей поглощая холод, высушивая капельки пота. Он достает телефон, чтобы написать Гарри, но слышит возню за спиной, бранные слова произносятся разозленными голосами. 

Знакомыми разозленными голосами.

Луи поворачивается.

Там стоит Гарри. И Найл. 

\- Сука, повторяю еще раз, я просто, блять, искал его, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним нормально! Он просто исчез, и хули, я должен был забить на него?! - выплевывает Найл, он в ярости, полнейшей ярости, блестящий, яркий и пугающий, с голубыми глазами - ледоколами, готовыми кромсать плоть. 

Луи никогда его таким не видел.

\- И нахуя ты его искал? - рычит Гарри, толкает его, длинной темной тенью нависая над Найлом.

Какого черта происходит? 

\- Он пропал, ебанутый, и я его искал. Потому что он мой друг, ты знаешь такие слова? Ты че-то слишком раскудахтался для того, кто к нему так относился-

\- Завали. 

\- Он не твоя собственность, блять!

\- И не твоя! - Гарри срывается на крик, нависает угрожающе над Найлом, оскалив зубы. - Прекрати это делать!

Найл нисколько не пугается его вида и львиного, блять, рева.

\- Что за херня на тебя нашла? - с отвращением спрашивает он, распрямляя плечи. - Я думал, мы друзья. Какого хуя?

Гарри быстро моргает (смаргивает подступившие слезы?), лицо искажено в свирепой гримасе, руки сжаты в кулаки, трясутся, прижимаясь к телу. Он игнорирует вопрос.

\- Почему тебя волнует, где он? Что ты там делал? - требует он, безумно и отчаянно, словами, пропитанными грозной болью. Он как загнанный в угол зверь. В столь многих смыслах. 

\- Он мой лучший друг, блять, - кричит Найл, вскидывая руки от отчаяния. - Пиздец, так сложно понять? Мне на него действительно не похуй. В отличие от тебя, эгоистичный мудила. Это из-за тебя он ходит весь измотанный и несчастный, а не из-за меня. Ты-

И Гарри двигается вперед, готовый ударить.

\- СТОЙТЕ! - орет Луи в панике, стремительно бросается к ним, хватает Гарри за руку.

Зрачки Найла расширены от несущегося по венам адреналина, он готов драться, разъебать все вокруг, но один лишь взгляд Луи припирает его к стенке и слегка успокаивает.

Руку Гарри он не отпускает.

\- Вы что устроили?! - гремит он. 

Гарри на него не смотрит.

\- Отпусти меня.

\- Гарри-

\- Блять, я ухожу - отпусти меня! - кричит он и теперь действительно плачет, настоящими слезами и с настоящими всхлипами, вырывает руку из хватки Луи и устремляется в тьму. Ебаный анафемский портрет хаотичного увядающего эксцесса. 

Луи кидается за ним - все его тело рвется на части, клетка за клеткой - но Найл успевает его схватить.

\- Пускай идет. С ним что-то творится. Что-то припизднутное. 

\- Мне похуй, Найл. Дай мне поговорить с ним. 

Один холодный устрашающий взгляд от Найла заставляет его замолчать.

\- Луи. Приятель, - говорит он тихим голос. - Потом разберетесь. Когда он будет трезвым. Сейчас он обдолбан - неизвестно какой хуйней - и не в своем уме. Ты видел его зрачки? Они, блять, на весь глаз расплылись, он наверное даже не понимает, что реально, а что - нет. Он может быть опасен-

\- Гарри не опасен, - резко вставляет Луи.

\- Он может быть опасен, - терпеливо продолжает Найл. - Как и любой другой человек, который так же нахуярится наркотой. И все, что вы скажете друг другу, может подождать до утра. Понял?

Уходит ровно сорок семь секунд, прежде чем Луи нехотя соглашается.

\- Окей. Но первое, что я сделаю завтра утром - пойду к нему.

\- Первым делом, - подтверждает Найл, отпуская Луи. - Только не сейчас.

Луи кивает, позволяет завести себя внутрь, чувствуя, как сердце окутывает черный вязкий туман.

***

Вставать под гром клавиш пианино уже стало привычкой. Теперь Луи даже благодарен, что у него такой надежный будильник.

\- Я к Гарри. Пойду поговорю с ним, - приветствует он Найла, выходя из комнаты уже одетый, с синяками под глазами и напряжением в теле. И очень удобных носках.

\- Он тебя опередил , - отвечает Найл, наигрывая Шопена. Его спортивные штаны закатаны до колен, с плеч свисает огромная футболка джерси. На пианино стоит бокал бренди, наполовину скуренная сигара и шоколадные батончики. 

\- Что? - спрашивает Луи, приостанавливая поиск второго ботинка. - В смысле?

Он указывает на кухонный стол. 

\- Вон там.

В конец запутавшийся, Луи идет на кухню и находит аккуратно написанную записку, сложенную вдвое и брошенную на поверхность стола.

 ** _Луи Томлинсон_** , написано там. 

Он раскрывает бумажку.

**_Встретимся в саду за обедом._ **

**_Искренне,_ **

**_Гарри Стайлс.  
_   
**

Улыбка озаряет лицо Луи. 

\- О-окей, - улыбается он, поднимая взгляд на Найла. 

Найл ухмыляется. 

\- А еще он приходил, чтобы извиниться.

\- Да? - его сердца словно коснулись дефибриллятором.

Найл кивает.

\- Я его простил - он хороший парень. Просто... немного со своими особенными тараканами, - он смотрит на Луи, пальцы танцуют по клавишам. - Как много ты слышал? Прошлой ночью? 

Бля.

Засовывая ноги в ботинки, Луи пожимает плечами.

\- Немного. 

\- Ты знаешь, о чем был разговор?

И нет. Луи не знает. Он знает, что вроде как каким-то образом с этим связан... Но на этом все. 

\- Даже не догадываюсь. 

Найл кивает и больше ничего не говорит. 

И при нормальных обстоятельствах _такие_ вопросы от Найла не остались бы без внимания, Луи бы обязательно достал бы его и выпытал информацию, но сейчас ему нужно встретиться с Гарри, и все, что он хочет - это увидеть его, поэтому он пропускает допрос Ирландца мимо ушей (но потом он обязательно к этому вернется), надевает жакет и целует Найла в висок.

\- Скоро увидимся, пупсик, - пропевает он и идет к двери.

\- Повеселись со своим муженьком, - улыбается Найл.

Луи захлопывает дверь, не желая отвечать. В желудке и так все кувыркается.

***

Он видит Гарри, стоящего у инкрустированного льдом фонтана, возле ворот, увитых мертвым плющом и сплетенными замерзшими ветками. На нем его длинный черный жакет, лиловый свитер и светло-серые брюки, не оставляющие места воображению - все и так сильно облегает - длинные ноги облачены в элегантные ботинки. К свитеру прицеплен крошечный цветок - который должен выглядеть слащаво и банально, но каким-то образом лишь придает больше поэтичности, модный ублюдок - и на кудрявой макушке сероватая шляпка, обвитая лиловой шелковой лентой. 

Нет, правда, он должен смотреться нелепо. Но Луи хочется нарисовать его, перенести его изображение на холст. Красками и стилями, которые еще даже не изобрели.

Гарри наблюдает за его походкой, лицо ровное и гладкое, зеленые глаза превращают зиму в лето. 

\- Луи, - кивает он, руки засунуты в карманы распахнутого жакета.

\- Кудряшка, - улыбается Луи, в глазах - Солнце. - Ты первый меня словил.

\- Словил тебя? - Гарри удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Этим утром я собирался искать тебя - но оказалось, что ты нашел меня первым, - широко улыбается он, размахивая запиской, которую он аккуратно положил в карман, прежде чем уйти. Наслаждался ли он приятной текстурой бумаги, поглаживая ее кончиками пальцев, пока сюда шел? Может быть. Но это его дело, об этом никто и никогда не узнает.

Гарри смотрит на записку, выражение лица... измученное, изодранное. Но когда он вновь поворачивается к Луи, его лицо становится спокойным, ясным, безоблачным небом. 

\- Понятно. Я подобрал великолепное время. Пойдем? - спрашивает он, жестом указывая Луи их путь. 

\- Пойдем, - улыбается он и подстраивается под его шаг.

\- Я подумал, что кафе за углом вполне подойдет, оно милое, - говорит Гарри, в глазах сверкают солнечные блики, руки за спиной, ноги медленно шагают вперед. Он смотрит прямо на Луи, слегка нахмурив брови.

Все очень... формально.

\- Ты сегодня очень серьезный, - дразнит его Луи, улыбаясь, ударяет своим плечом плечо Гарри. 

Гарри моргает, смотря в сторону Луи, но не отстраняется. 

\- Разве? Ненавижу быть серьезным.

\- А я обожаю быть серьезным. Серьезность - это очень важно. Ненавижу юмор и веселье. Особенно счастье, - непринужденно говорит Луи и тоже заводит руки за спину.

Краем глаза видит, как Гарри закатывает глаза.

\- Ты никогда не бываешь серьезным.

Луи издает смешок.

\- Но я могу, - он искоса смотрит на Гарри. - С тобой я серьезен. 

Гарри прикусывает губы, ничего не говорит и устремляется взглядом вперед.

Вскоре они приходят в кафе, Гарри отодвигает для Луи кресло и говорит: "Бери, что хочешь, я угощаю." Они заказывают напитки - Луи свой любимый чай, а Гарри газированную воду (она отвратительна, и Луи демонстративно кривится при виде жидкости, приправляя язвительным комментарием) - а потом между ними оседает тишина, в которой Гарри прикуривает сигарету.

\- Разве здесь можно курить? - вскидывает брови Луи.

Гарри ухмыляется.

\- Хозяин - хороший друг. У нас не будет с этим никаких проблем, уверяю, - он прикрывает сигарету ладонью, щелкая зажигалкой, вдыхает, медленно и глубоко, и выдыхает. Прекрасно. Элегантно.

Луи - может быть - слегка загипнотизирован.

\- Итак, - начинает он, прочищая горло. - Обед в кафе? Какие-то особые причины, или я - просто хорошая компания? - широко и мило улыбается, отпивая чай.

\- Ах. На самом деле, Луи, есть повод, - мягко отвечает он, стряхивая пепел с сигареты в богато украшенную маленькую пепельницу. Смотрит на него, взгляд спокойный, прищуренный, длинные ресницы смогли бы пощекотать облака в небе. Когда приносят хлеб с джемом и большую вазу с фруктами и птифурами, он окидывает ладонью стол, предлагая Луи есть все, что захочет.

Очень странная еда для обеда. Но как раз в духе Гарри. 

Луи откусывает птифур, хватая другой рукой банан и апельсин.

\- Я не знаю, как сказать об этом, - говорит Гарри мягким бархатным тембром, глубоким низким голосом, тихим как на дне океана. Он наблюдает за тем, как Луи ест, с нейтральным выражением лица вдыхая дым и обхватывая губами сигарету. 

\- Тогда скажи быстро, на одном дыхании, - предлагает Луи, протягивая Гарри дольку апельсина, тот отказывается. 

Он поджимает губы. 

\- Ты знаешь, как я... прохожу через фазы? - спрашивает он, блеск в глазах просачивается в Луи, в его запутанное, непонимающее нутро.

\- Типа клубники или имбирных пряников? 

\- Именно, - улыбается Гарри. - Типа них, да. Вот... Я всегда был таким, понимаешь? Завораживался объектом, полностью погружался в него, бредил им... а потом... мне надоедало и я перескакивал на другое. Просто если однажды что-то меня покоряло, и я находил это потрясающим и идеальным, вскоре убежденная совершенность испарялась фантомом. И я понимал - больше никогда эта вещь не будет для меня идеальной, никогда вновь я не прочувствую всю ее красоту, потому что уже испробовал и исследовал ее, она не нова для меня, я забрал из нее все, что смог.

Луи кивает. Наверное, такое мировоззрение - самая худшая философия в мире, но он все равно кивает. Потому что Гарри не закончил, и все внезапно ощущается... странным. Он проглатывает последний кусок еды и отодвигает тарелку, ожидая, пока Гарри продолжит, кожа начинает покалывать.

\- Однако, - спокойно продолжает Гарри, гасит сигарету и смотрит прямо в глаза Луи. Пустым взглядом. Блять. - Так я чувствую не только объекты. То же самое с людьми.

Луи ерзает под его взглядом, чувствуя холодный ужас, пробегающий от центра тела к каждой конечности и трещине. 

\- Я нахожу людей, которые меня завораживают. Играю с ними. Получаю удовольствие. А потом... - Гарри делает глоток газированной воды. - Они мне надоедают. Мне становится скучно. И я больше не хочу видеть их рядом. 

Его взгляд впивается в Луи, он ставит бокал на стол.

\- Прошлая ночь помогла мне осознать, Луи. Ты - один из таких людей.

Бам.

И весь мир погружается во тьму.

Луи сглатывает.

\- В смысле? - голос срывается, кожу жалит. Он не в состоянии двигаться и не в состоянии даже моргнуть. Это точно ебаная реальность? 

\- В смысле, с тобой покончено, Луи Томлинсон, - говорит Гарри спокойно, медленно, будто объясняет домашку.

\- Со мной покончено, - безжизненно повторяет Луи, выдыхая последний воздух из легких.

\- Я просто хотел тебе сообщить. Знаю, мы стали друзьями-

\- Ты всегда так, блять, делаешь, - сквозь зубы говорит Луи, комкая салфетку, лежащую на коленях, швыряет ее на стол. 

\- Луи.

\- Почему ты всегда пытаешься от меня избавиться? - шипит он, наклоняясь вперед. - Отталкиваешь меня? 

\- Луи, - спокойно повторяет он. - Я понимаю, как это выглядит. Но не я 'отталкиваю тебя', не мое существо... даже если ты думаешь, что это именно так. Окей? Я просто по-другому построен. Я не создан для вечного, не создан для постоянного контакта с одними и теми же людьми. 

\- Блять, Гарри, - только и может сказать Луи, проводя рукой по волосам, хочется криком выдавить из себя отчаяние. Что за херня происходит? Он точно не спит? Пиздец, почему всегда так? Им обязательно проходить через эту поеботню каждые пять минут?

Он чувствует, как сдувается. Сдувается как ебаный воздушный шарик. 

\- Мне искренне жаль, - продолжает Гарри, в голосе нет ни капли сожаления. - Мне хотелось сказать это тебе в лицо. Наедине, - он останавливается, в тишине слышно лишь осторожное дыхание Луи. - Ты хороший, Луи. Я рад, что встретил тебя. Но наше время вышло, - он наклоняется вперед , пытаясь поймать взгляд Луи. - Понимаешь?

И в этот момент Луи смотрит в бесплодные опустошенные глаза Гарри, свои собственные заполняются бешенством и отчаянием. 

\- Нет, блять, я нихера не понимаю, - рычит он тихо. - Вообще ничего. Мы друзья - лучшие друзья-

\- Я уже сказал, мы - мы не можем... - Гарри запинается, отводит взгляд, напрягает спину и прикрывает глаза. 

Луи плевать, что он там не может.

\- Каждый раз, когда ты был тупым мудаком и отталкивал меня, я возвращался. И я все еще здесь. И никуда нахуй не уйду - когда до тебя дойдет? Блять, назови мне хоть одну причину? - он практически кричит, борется с желанием вылить весь чай на его гребаные идеальные волосы и диснеевские губы. 

\- Возможно, мы должны были обсудить это в более уединенном месте, - бормочет Гарри, преувеличенно вздыхая - он видит, как в их сторону повернулись несколько голов и теперь с интересом наблюдали. 

В уединенном месте? Серьезно?

Как же Луи все заебало. Как же, блять, заебало. 

\- Гарри, что случилось? - умоляет он, тянется к его руке. Ему просто нужно поговорить с Гарри. Ему нужно, чтобы Гарри успокоился, открылся и поговорил. Ему нужно увидеть настоящего Гарри, и все то дерьмо, что погребено под закаленной, жуткой, отталкивающей маской из камня и цемента. - Что происходит? Дело ведь не во мне, да? Где ты был, когда пропал на несколько недель? Почему ты ушел? Что тогда произошло? Ведь что-то точно произошло - здесь ты солгать не сможешь. Я знаю, что что-то случилось.

Гарри выглядит встревожено, смотрит на Луи, обернувшего пальцы вокруг его запястья, держа крепко, мягко. Он испуган, он в панике, но Луи похуй. Главное - не отцеплять руки.

\- Ничего, Луи. Я же сказал-

\- Зачем ты пришел ко мне в квартиру в почти пять утра? Почему ты вообще - и как долго - стоял на холоде? Откуда ты пришел? И почему ты пришел ко мне, Гарри? Почему ко мне? - он говорит тихо и мягко, но в голосе плавают ноты разочарования, и отчаяния, и мольбы, и он очень надеется, что Гарри этого не слышит. Он не хочет его напугать, не хочет задавить его собственными эмоциями. 

Но Гарри уже выглядит напуганным. Пиздец каким напуганным.

\- Луи, пожалуйста. Тогда я сказал, что мы друзья, но-

\- Ты сказал это два дня назад.

\- Мы друзья, - продолжает он напряженным голосом и убирает свою руку, - но все изменилось. Все изменилось, Луи. Прости, но мне больше не хочется видеть тебя в своей жизни.

И в голосе Гарри тоже слышится мольба. И в глазах его мелькает искренность - словно он действительно именно это имеет в виду, именно это хочет сказать - и это причиняет Луи боль. Вкалывает слова в мягкие уязвимые кусочки души и тела, и не щадит, забираясь глубже. 

\- Гарри, - говорит он, голос дрожит.

И блять. Блять блять блять. Он чувствует горение вокруг глаз, чувствует, как горячая влага пеленой застилает их. Черт возьми, он не может плакать. Он не будет плакать. Луи Томлинсон не плачет. Не из-за чего - даже из-за Гарри Стайлса. 

\- Ты мой лучший друг, - говорит он тихо, со злобой, все становится размытым, и он ничего не может поделать. Блять. 

Гарри сглатывает, вскакивает с кресла, в глазах - темень.

\- Мне нужно идти, - говорит он хрипло. 

\- Гарри, - повторяет Луи яростно и настойчиво, чувствуя, как грозятся потечь слезы. Ебануться, до чего они дошли.

\- Пожалуйста, не произноси мое имя - умоляет Гарри, _умоляет_ , блять, и выходит из кафе, в одиночество, холод и темноту. Это последнее, что Луи слышит от Гарри.

Пиздец.

***

С тех пор, как Гарри сказал, что не хочет видеть Луи в своей жизни, прошло шесть часов, а кажется, словно несколько минут. Пара безмолвных минут, кричащих белым шумом, пробуждающих в Луи желание накуриться, забыться. Но вместо этого он сидит на диване, переписывается со Стэном (с девочками все хорошо, и даже его мама нормально себя ведет - хотя бы какой-то свет в темной пропасти его жизни) и молится, чтобы Найл как можно быстрее пришел с тренировки по гребле, чтобы в квартире было хоть одно живое тело.

Потому что слишком тихо и слишком холодно.

Потому что слишком хуево.

К счастью, дверь вскоре открывается, впуская в комнату гиперактивный энтузиазм.

\- Готов к вечеринке? - пропевает Найл, потный от тренировки (как вообще они тренируются, Луи хотелось бы знать), светящийся от всех перспективных возможностей, предлагаемых ночью воскресенья. На самом деле никаких возможностей эта ночь не предлагает.

По крайней мере Луи, который просто хочет смотреть смешные видео и есть сыр. Вот это уже звучит лучше. 

\- Я больше никогда не выйду из этой квартиры, - бормочет он, разглядывая потолок. Ему плохо, у него кружится голова, его тошнит, он умирает.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Найл, подходя ближе к дивану и нависая сверху, подняв брови. Его щеки ярко-розовые, светлые волосы растрепаны. 

\- Все случилось.

\- Гарри?

\- Да.

\- А. 

Луи слышит звук топающих ног Найла, идущего в свою комнату, слышит, как он снимает свою обувь и переодевается.

\- Ну так что, идем на тусу?

\- Нет желания, - вяло отвечает Луи. - Я хочу спать. 

\- Ну же, Томмо. Не будь занудой. Ты должен выкинуть Гарри Стайлса из головы хотя бы на одну гребаную ночь. Должен повеселиться!

\- Повеселиться? - Луи вторит за ним незнакомое слово. - Что это? 

\- Ох, пойдем, - просит Найл, теперь стоящий у открытой двери в ванную, держась за полотенце, перекинутое через плечо. - Забудь про всю случившуюся хуйню. В последнее время ты только и делаешь, что ноешь о Гарри. Это вредно для здоровья, это я тебе как специалист говорю.

Он прав. Он абсолютно прав.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Луи, заставляя себя сесть. - Пойду. 

Найл удовлетворенно пищит и закрывает дверь в ванную.

А Луи хочется выблевать на пол все, что мешает внутри.

***

Когда Найл упрашивал Луи пойти на вечеринку, Луи предполагал, что именно это он и имел в виду - только он и Найл идут на вечеринку.

Он не предполагал, что Найл говорит о них всех, идущих на вечеринку.

Всех.

Включая Гарри.

Они приезжают в большой дом - стоящий на улице с другими невероятно огромными и роскошными домами, цепляющимися за взгляд Луи и заставляющими его замедлить шаг и осмотреть все вокруг - и когда Найл кричит через его плечо: "Я их вижу!", Луи смотрит в ту сторону, ожидая увидеть хозяев вечеринки.

А не Зейна, Лиама и... Гарри.

Тошнота бьющимся ключом поднимается по горлу Луи. 

Гарри, кажется, в аналогичном положении.

\- Найл, - рычит Луи под нос, приближаясь ртом к уху говнюка. - Какого хера ты не сказал, что здесь будет он.

\- Кто? - удивленно спрашивает Найл.

Вау. Просто прекрасно, Найл, умница. 

\- Гарри, ебанутый, - огрызается он. 

\- А-а-а. Ну, Зейн попросил его приехать. Но ты же все равно можешь повеселиться, - заключает он, виновный голос перекрывая смехом.

Луи смотрит на Гарри - у которого по бокам по мальчику, который не смотрит на Луи, который ярко улыбается - перемалывая и перемалывая в своей голове слова, и чем дольше, тем они комичнее. 

\- Потрясающая будет ночка, - с сарказмом отзывается. 

\- Тебе налить? - спрашивает Зейн, предлагая ему сигарету.

\- Да и да, - говорит Луи, поспешно зажимая губами сигарету и прикуривая от зажигалки Лиама, Зейн протягивает ему появившийся из ниоткуда стакан с чем-то налитым почти доверху.

\- Готовы к великолепной ночи, дети? - спрашивает Луи, поднимая стакан, вдыхая дерущий горло дым, заполняющий легкие и притупляющий вкусовые рецепторы.   
Парни улыбаются, поднимают собственные бокалы - даже Гарри, смотрящий спокойно, равнодушно. Отдаленно.

И как же, блять, больно. Луи ненавидит это, ненавидит, что, несмотря на все, что произошло, ему до сих пор не похуй, до сих пор плохо. 

\- Отлично, - слышит он свой голос и залпом выпивает стакан, сильно зажмуривает глаза, отдаляясь от реальности и всего, что причиняет боль.

***

Вся ночь как в тумане. Огромное такое размытое яркое пятно.

Луи кое-что помнит...

Он помнит, как выпивает стакан за стаканом чего-то, что дает ему Зейн.

Помнит, как курит много сигарет, попрошенных у любого, с кем он сталкивается, как взмахивает ресницами, если нужна зажигалка, и соблазнительно обхватывает губами сигарету, если ему хочется еще. 

Он помнит, как наблюдает за Гарри, танцующим в вихре тел и ювелирных украшений, смеющимся и позирующим для фотографий с Зейном и Лиамом под боком.

Помнит, как все они смеются, Найла, прыгающего рядом и пускающего дым в лица людей.

Помнит, как уходит.

Уходит, потому что устал и зол - пиздец зол - и хочется на время избавиться от них. Хочет потеряться в забвении и неизвестности. Хочет потеряться.

Всего лишь одна ночь, обещает он себе. Исчезнуть на одну ночь, испариться в воздухе. Он хочет оставить их всех позади, уйти и забыть, освободиться от жизни, что он здесь построил, поэтому он нащупывает дверь, в ебеня накуренный, в стельку пьяный, воняющий потом других людей и чужими парфюмами. Воняющий одиночеством. Как же низко он пал. 

Он помнит, как смотрит на лицо Гарри в последний раз - тот очаровательно улыбается брюнетке с бриллиантами в волосах и на руках - и проскальзывает через дверь.

Помнит, как идет по улице, смаргивая дымку в глазах, мимо толкающихся людей. Помнит группу красивых девушек, окруживших его и спрашивающих его имя. 

\- Ты великолепен, - улыбается одна из них, берет его за руку и ведет в другой дом, высокий, современный и чертовски огромный.

\- Я великолепный, - повторяет он, рассматривая сводчатый потолок, и людей, танцующих везде, где позволяет место. Все выглядит дорогим. Здесь все курят. Фонтанами льется ликер. Кокаин сам попадает к тебе в руки - его здесь слишком много, девать некуда. И дохера секса. О, Гарри бы понравилась такая вечеринка.

Нет. 

Хватит о Гарри. Надо забыть об этом маленьком, дьявольском, разрушающем жизнь отродье. 

Поэтому он пьет и курит еще больше, и закидывается всем, что ему дают, и позволяет напомаженным губам оставлять на нем поцелуи. Ведь ему надо забыть.

Он видит парня. Парня еще симпатичнее того Красивого Парнишки. И Луи хочет забыться. Луи хочет вернуться к тому, с чего он начал: веселье. 

Найл сказал ему повеселиться. Он должен повеселиться.

\- Хей, - выдыхает он, улыбаясь парню, потому что ему нужно забыться. Теперь то, что не получилось тогда, нужно воплотить в жизнь сейчас.

\- Привет, - тут же расцветает парень, оценивающе следуя взглядом по телу Луи.

Он раскрывает его намерения спустя пару минут.

Он помнит, как шепчет: " _Давай уничтожим этот мир_ " в ухо парня, пьяный, накуренный и до отчаяния заведенный желанием отвлечься, игнорирует каждую пустотную дырку внутри, ставшую шире, игнорирует мысли о Гарри и факт того, что ему - Луи - совершенно похуй на стоящего перед ним парня. Вместо этого он комкает края чужой футболки, поднимая ее наверх, питается мальчиком, крадет его дыхание, погружается своим ртом в его рот, практически не чувствуя свои губы. Это отвратительно, грязно и мокро - Луи кажется, что на его лицо плюнули или всего облизали - и все кажется холодным и безумным, но он утаскивает парня с собой, потому что хочет забыться. Утаскивает к пустующему темному углу - окей, полупустующему, но кого это ебет - и больше не тратит время, отчаянно желая почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, он расстегивает ширинку на джинсах парня и заявляет права на предложенное ему тело. Он хватает, ведет, использует и... резкой волной теряется в запахе пота, кожи и тишины. 

И теперь он снаружи. 

Снаружи, на морозном воздухе, встречаемый ледяным ветром, топчется без дела и разглядывает теплый свет, льющийся из окон особняков по обе стороны от него; на джинсах засохшая сперма, на футболке чья-то блевотина. Он невъебенно замерз - где-то и как-то потерял жакет. Во рту вкус мяты, но он не помнит, чтобы жевал жвачку, вообще не помнит, чтобы его рецепторов касалось что-нибудь вкусное, он вдыхает и выдыхает, на губах и языке все еще танцует привкус сигаретного дыма, заточенного мятой и притупленного зимой. 

Он понятия не имеет, куда идет. Понятия не имеет, в какой пизде находится. В телефон не смотрит — тот тяжелым грузом лежит и молчит в заднем кармане джинсов.

\- Привет! - кричит голос.

Он оборачивается.

Два парня курят на крыльце другого славного дома. Как же здесь много домов.

\- Потерялся что ли? - спрашивает один из них, выдыхая дым.

\- Я никогда не теряюсь, - отвечает оскорбленный Луи, шагая к ним.

\- Ты куришь? - спрашивает другой, чем-то забавляясь.

\- Курю. Все курю, - выдыхает Луи, губы сжимают очередную предложенную сигарету.

\- Заходи, - говорят они, а мир вокруг вращается, такой теплый, и громкий, и идеальный, поэтому Луи без колебаний идет за ними.

Эта вечеринка, такая же, как и все предыдущие, в таком же шаблонном доме, как и все остальные, стоящие вдоль дороги. Одинаково абсолютно все. Даже люди. Все смешивается воедино. 

Он проводит остаток ночи на диване, рассматривая неодушевленные предметы, которые, кажется, имеют лица, насмехающиеся над ним, ржущие, расплывающиеся, и комната тоже плывет и крутится, звезды с неба можно достать, протянув руку.

Но он не может двигаться.

Он очень устал.

И ему очень плохо. 

А потом он вырубается под кружащийся вокруг него хаос.

***

Он просыпается от ощущения теплых рук, обвитых вокруг его тела, поднимающих его вверх. В ушные раковины начинает проникать музыка, все слишком ярко, и слишком много голосов.

К нему приходит понимание - он все еще на вечеринке. В каких ебенях бы эта вечеринка не находилась.

Он смаргивает сон; в горле засуха, голова пульсирует медленной барабанной дробью, а чьи-то руки тащат его через весь дом, каким-то образом умудряясь задействовать его ноги. Он смотрит на лицо рядом с ним, на тело, его поддерживающее, когда они вываливаются на порог, Луи едва фокусирует взгляд. Он понимает, что на нем жакет, потому что не чувствует ледяного ветра, облизывающего кожу. По телу проходит волна тепла. Откуда он взялся? Может этот человек дал ему жакет? Он пытается всмотреться в расплывчатую картинку.

Кудряшки.

Бледная кожа.

... Гарри.

Гарри.

Это Гарри.

Но Луи слишком пьян, его мозг выкручивает пируэты, сходя с ума, он едва может произносить собственное имя. 

Гарри засовывает его в машину - откуда она здесь взялась? - и Луи кажется, что он отчетливо слышит свой голос, как мантру вышептывающий имя Гарри. Но Гарри на это не реагирует, лишь сидит рядом с Луи и не отпускает. Он не поворачивает головы, не смотрит на него, на лице ни одной эмоции. 

\- Ты нашел меня, - Луи удается систематизировать кусочки своего разума, он зарывается в шею Гарри, хватает его за рубашку. - Я думал, ты меня потерял.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - шепчет Гарри, не поворачивая головы, но обнимает его крепче.

\- Я думал, ты меня забыл, - бормочет он, чувствуя, как слипаются глаза. 

И не знает, успевает ли сказать что-то еще.

***

Они приезжают в квартиру Луи.

Гарри ведет его, буквально несет на себе, а Луи пытается понять, что происходит. Он чувствует вес Гарри, давящий на него со стороны. И сейчас важно лишь это. 

Не говоря ни слова, Гарри кладет Луи на постель, матрас скрипит. Он хочет сказать 'спасибо'. А может и говорит. Сквозь шум в ушах сложно понять. 

Комната черна как смоль, Гарри снимает его обувь, затыкает одеяло, наваливаясь на тело. Луи ощущает прогиб матраса под собой и понимает, что Гарри сидит рядом с ним. Гарри сидит на кровати рядом с ним.

Что происходит? Что происходит? Разве Гарри не ненавидит Луи? Разве он не устал от него, не покончил с ним раз и навсегда?

Он хочет спросить, хочет крикнуть это Гарри в лицо, но не может - сил едва хватает на то, чтобы держать себя в сознании, он спокойно дышит, пытаясь не уснуть, ведь он же _с Гарри_. 

Потом он чувствует ладонь, прикасающуюся ко лбу, убирающую с лица волосы. Мягкое прикосновение, мягкое, приятное и нежное. Это успокаивает - так делала его мама, когда он болел, ну, когда она еще была нормальной мамой - и он счастливо вдыхает, упиваясь состоянием, о котором подумает позже. Гарри гладит его волосы. 

Он почти проваливается в сон, когда чувствует прохладное прикосновение губ ко лбу.

Это встряхивает его, выталкивает в реальность. Напоминает о том, что Гарри здесь, что перед ним - Гарри в темноте. Он пытается сказать его имя, но изо рта оно вылетает как пьяный стон, непонятный шум, больше похожий на болезненный скулеж. 

\- Ш-ш-ш, - успокаивает Гарри, продолжая гладить волосы. 

Какое-то время они словно застывают в этих позах - Луи лежит, барахтаясь между состоянием сна и бодрствования, Гарри сидит и играет с его волосами, но постепенно дыхание Луи выравнивается, и сон манит его к себе.

Гарри думает, что он уснул. Он уверен, что тот спит, когда внезапно рука прекращает гладить волосы и перемещается на грудь, накрывает сердце спокойным нежным жестом, пальцы покоятся на ткани рубашки и слегка скребут его кожу под ней.

Он думает, что тот уснул, когда Луи вдруг чувствует короткое, невероятно короткое прикосновение холодных губ к его губам. Луи крутит, засасывая в черную дыру.

Он думает, что тот уснул, когда шепчет: 

\- Я никогда тебя не забуду. Я всегда тебя найду, - и прижимает губы к руке Луи, зажатой между двумя ладонями Гарри.

Последнее, что слышит Луи, кроме бурлящей в голове крови и шипения интоксицированного отравленного сердца, - это шепот, желающий спокойной ночи, а потом вес Гарри с матраса исчезает.

***

Луи просыпается от адского похмелья, сердце кричит в унисон с головой. Прорывается через мозг и желудок, и в считанные секунды приходит в сознание, он бежит в туалет, его внутренности пытаются вырваться наружу. Он выблевывает, выблевывает все то, что поглотил ночью, наверняка выблевывает еще и какой-нибудь важный орган, захлебывается, задыхается и чувствует слабость, сгибающую в коленях и трясущую руки в локтях, чувствует истощенность. Хрупкость папиросной бумаги.

Его рвет до тех пор, пока рвать уже нечем, горло горит, глаза на мокром месте, и внезапно он начинает рыдать. Просто, блять, рыдать, склонившись над туалетом, во рту и на футболке остатки содержимого желудка, лоб потный, волосы жирные. 

Это, наверное, самый жалкий, самый ничтожный момент в его жизни. 

Он сидит, вцепившись в туалет, пока слезы не высыхают, и думает.

Думает, как же, сука, он умудрился влюбиться в ебаного Гарри Стайлса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 505 by Arctic Monkeys.   
> Pretty Visitors by Arctic Monkeys  
> Why Do You Only Call Me When You're High by Arctic Monkeys


	30. XXIX

Луи резко просыпается. Ему холодно - в него только что плеснули ледяной водой. Потолок ванной вращается. 

\- Эй, ты как? - сквозь звенящую тишину прорезается обеспокоенный голос Найла, его же ладонь крепко сжимает плечо Луи.

Откуда он взялся? Что такое воздух? Что такое люди? Он вообще жив?

Луи трет глаза, болезненная сухость швыряет его в реальность, напоминая о холодной плитке пола и не менее холодных затекших конечностях. В шее засела тупая боль, футболка пропиталась чьей-то блевотиной, и че-ерт, ванная до сих пор крутится. 

\- Ммггх, - может произнести лишь это, он тянется к Найлу, тяжелые руки и ноги придавливают к полу, все вокруг невъебически холодное.

Найл заботливо помогает ему сесть, крепко вцепившись, поддерживая все его тело, на лбу образовывается морщинка. И почему-то сейчас Луи абсолютно похер на рвоту. 

\- Все нормально?

\- Абсолютно нет, - хрипит Луи, сильно зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь убрать помутнения, берет чашку с водой из рук Найла и наливает на себя, вода течет по щекам и шее. И ему реально похуй, потому что все, о чем он может думать - это о своей глотке, горящей огнем, и о теле - сморщенной ветхой оболочке. Такой же, как и его душа, если на то пошло. 

\- Перебрал прошлой ночью? - Найл пристально на него смотрит. У него в руках телефон, он стоит на коленях в толстовке и спортивных штанах. Господи, он выглядит так чисто и бодро. 

И за это Луи его ненавидит. 

\- Как видишь. 

Откровенно говоря, Луи понятия не имеет, что думать о прошлой ночи - одновременно и лучшей и худшей ночи в его жизни. В основном худшей. 

А потом, внезапно, он слышит эхо голоса Гарри, шепчущего в ночи. Чувствует его губы, заново порождающие жизнь в теле. Его идеальные мягкие губы, поджигающие все неугасающим пламенем. Чувствует его тепло и прижимающийся вес и —блять —то, как он целовал его руку. И—

Нет, сотрите все, начнем заново. Это была самая лучшая ночь в его жизни.

И Луи так влюблен.

И сердце ноет, и снова хочется рыдать навзрыд. 

Найл, видимо, каким-то образом ментально чувствует его внутренний хаос, смесь паники и смятения, потому что прижимает ближе, заглядывает в лицо Луи, усиливает хватку на плече.

\- Томмо?

\- Я влюблен в Гарри Стайлса, - жалко выдыхает Луи, утыкаясь лицом в потные ладони. И нет, он не собирался говорить об этом Найлу, просто, блять, его оборонительные стены окончательно порушились, а в животе лишь армия ядовитых острокрылых насекомых, прогрызающих внутренности, ебаная боль в горле, а в голове отдается барабанным звоном каждый стук сердца - ну он же всего лишь человек.

Он с тревогой смотрит сквозь пальцы на Найла.

\- Ага, - отвечает Найл так, словно это какой-то крохотный нюанс. Словно это не глобальная, блять, проблема. Словно не из-за этого весь мир Луи на грани апокалипсиса. 

Он поднимает голову и смотрит.

\- В смысле 'ага'? Это, вообще-то, колоссальные новости, гребаный ты лепрекон. 

Найл фыркает, трясет головой и начинает поднимать Луи с пола ванной комнаты. 

\- Не особо. У меня ведь есть глаза. И уши. А еще такая комковатая штука, ее мозгом называют. 

\- У тебя это не мозгом называется, а членом, - изо рта Луи вылетает отрыжка, в желудке будто работает маслобойня, сука, ему хочется пить, ему плохо, ему хочется жрать. И ему холодно, но ему еще и жарко??

Из Найла выскакивает смех, больше похожий на лай, он ведет Луи к дивану, вдавливая корпус телефона в его бок, а потом бесцеремонно кидает его на подушки. 

\- Не неси херни.

\- У меня чертово похмелье и убитое горем разбитое сердце. Я могу нести столько херни, сколько захочу, - стонет Луи, укрываясь одеялом и закрывая глаза - как же здесь много солнечного света.

Найл трясет головой, смотрит на экран телефона, черты на его лице разглаживаются, он вздыхает.

\- Окей, давай, - говорит, усаживаясь на конец дивана, кладет ступни Луи на свои колени. - Что случилось? Расскажи, а потом... Потом мне надо будет с тобой поговорить. 

Луи убирает руку, которой только что прикрывал глаза.

\- О чем ты хочешь со мной поговорить? - с подозрением спрашивает он.

Поведение Найла мгновенно меняется, он нерешительно мнется, не смотрит Луи в глаза. Хватка на телефоне усиливается, сам того не понимая, он беспрерывно стучит им по колену. 

Что-то случилось. Воу. 

И если бы Луи не чувствовал себя средневековой канализацией, такой же шаткой и тухлой, он бы определенно насторожился или заволновался. Ну, может еще разозлился или впал бы в панику, учитывая, что Найл никогда не сомневается, не волнуется да и вообще эмоций особо не показывает; и что бы его ни беспокоило, это что-то определенно значимое.

Он закрывает глаза и сглатывает подступившую желчь.

\- Ты первый, - говорит Найл, прочищая горло. - Куда ты вчера ушел с Гарри? Что случилось? Почему вы вообще ушли?

\- Ебанутый что ли, никуда я с Гарри не ходил, - хрипит Луи. - Я ушел один. Нет, чувак, серьезно, ты - самый невнимательный, эгоистичны—

\- Вот не надо, ты ушел именно с Гарри, - возмущается Найл, смотрит на Луи как на сумасшедшего. 

Луи поднимает брови.

\- Я бы знал. 

\- Уверен? - отчеканивает Найл. - Твое нынешнее состояние прекрасно показывает, как ты вчера нахуярился.

Луи вздыхает, он слишком устал для этого бессмысленного спора, слишком много сожалений царапает кожу, когда он затрагивает эту тему.

\- Ирландец. Я уверен, что не уходил вместе с Гарри. И если уж кто и нахуярился, то это явно ты. 

\- Ага. Окей. Он ушел в то же время, что и ты. Ладно, это было просто предположением, - пожимает плечами.

Через Луи пролетает искра понимания.

Ушел в то же время, что и он?

\- Он ушел?

\- Ага. Тогда же, когда и ты. Выскочил за двери прямо за тобой, - кивает Найл, в его голосе ни капли удивления, словно это нормально; он постукивает телефоном о подлокотник дивана.

\- Он что? - растерянно спрашивает Луи.

Колесики в голове начинают крутиться. Гарри сразу же вышел за ним? Гарри за ним следил? Гарри? 

\- Ага. Он на тебя всю ночь смотрел. Я думал, у вас планы какие-то, ну, куда там парочки ходят.

\- Мы не встречаемся, - глухо отвечает Луи, голова кружится.

Гарри пошел за ним?

Он ходил за ним всю ночь? Поэтому...

Поэтому он был там? Поэтому нашел его?

О господи. _Блять_. 

\- Вы не встречаетесь? - прервал его мысли удивленный голос Найла, глаза цвета василька уставились на него, широко открытые и безоблачные. - Но... он же тогда у нас на ночь оставался? И ты ходил с ним на обед, и—

\- Мы не встречаемся. Я влюблен в него. Но мы не встречаемся. Хватит мусолить это, Найл. Я и так в полной жопе.

Луи распускает сопли, разматывается как клубок ниток. 

Гарри пошел за ним, когда он ушел. Гарри шел за ним все ебаную ночь. Он видел. Он видел Луи, шатающегося от места к месту, пихающего язык в бесчисленное количество глоток. Он видел его с тем парнем. Он видел его пускающего слюни, обдалбывающегося, блюющего, может даже плачущего, ебануться. Он шел за ним.

Всю ночь.

Найл слегка улыбается, закатывает глаза, по-прежнему стуча телефоном о подлокотник.   
\- Ты всегда в полной жопе. 

\- Это - самая жопишная, - сглатывает, он чувствует как в его сердце носится перекати-поле. - Найл.... Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Тишина ложится тяжелым пластом, нарушаемая лишь пульсацией в венах, сердце и душе, мимо окон проходят студенты, заносят в комнату смех, в лучах утреннего солнца поблескивает шифон. Все такое яркое. 

\- Бля, Лу, - бормочет Найл под нос, морщась. В словах - волнение, они наполнены шквалом эмоций. Наполнены... чем-то гораздо большим, чем к тому располагает ситуация, тем более со стороны Найла.

Луи с удивлением поднимает голову, Найл потирает ладонью лицо, костяшки пальцев, обвивающие телефон, теперь белые. 

\- Что? Что случилось? - настороженно спрашивает он, сердце цепляется, ускоряя свое биение, за каждое мимолетное движение, за каждое метание во взгляде, до Луи только сейчас доходит, как рассеянно внимание Найла. По привычке его разум дрейфует к мыслям о Гарри. Что-то случилось с Гарри. Что-то случилось, и Найлу об этом известно.

Найл смотрит на него пристально и долго, и только потом открывает рот, нерешительно открывает рот, сомневаясь. А Найл никогда не сомневается. 

Луи кажется, что подступающая к горлу тошнота вовсе не из-за вчерашней ночи. 

 

\- Слушай. Лу, - и его голос уже звучит не так, как обычно. Неправильно. Луи сглатывает. - Я знаю, что в твоей жизни сейчас творится много хуйни. И мне жаль, что все так херово, что у тебя плохое утро, и ты расстраиваешься из-за того, что происходит между тобой и Гарри... Но, - он вздыхает, полностью поворачиваясь к Луи, виновато вглядываясь. - Мне нужно, чтобы сегодня ты полностью обо всем этом забыл, потому что... есть другая проблемка. 

Луи смотрит, ничего не отвечая.

Подождите. Дело не в Гарри? Впервые за всю жизнь есть проблема, не связанная с Гарри? Отливной волной облегчение отступает вглубь организма. Но где отлив, там и прилив. 

\- Что случилось? - неуверенно спрашивает он, мозг начинает усердно работать, винтики жужжат, перебирая варианты и вспоминая, где он мог облажаться. А потом—

\- Блять. Я пропустил лекции, да? Пиздец, так вот почему ты такой. Меня исключили? Я все проебал? Да, в этом семестре я был дерьмовым студентом. Но у меня хорошие оценки. Они не могут вышвырнуть меня, если у меня хорошие оценки!

\- Нет, нет, это не при чем, - с осторожностью прерывает Найл и почему-то пугает Луи еще больше - Найл никогда в жизни не смотрел на него так пристально. Он замолкает, ищет правильные слова. И это охиреть как настораживает, потому что Найл так себя вести не будет. Найл бесцеремонный и прямолинейный, грубоватый и резкий, обрубает словами под хвост. 

Луи застывает камнем.

\- Сегодня утром звонила твоя мама. 

Луи сжимает челюсть, незаметно, но сильно. 

\- Как неожиданно.

\- Ага. Мы... в последнее время немало разговаривали. 

\- Странно. 

Найл рвано смеется. От беспокойства этот звук избавиться не помогает. 

\- Ага, - пустым голосом отвечает он. - В общем. Она не знала, как тебе сказать. И попросила меня, потому что... ну, мы друзья. И она подумала, что лучше тебе поговорить об этом со мной—

\- Поговорить о чем? - спрашивает Луи. Сердце слишком жестко колотится для того, кто стоит на месте, он садится.

\- Всю неделю она обычно просто просила совета, но. Но этим утром она позвонила и... И смогла лишь предупредить нас, только это. Потому что он вообще ее не предупреждал. 

\- Кто? Предупредить о чем? - резко спрашивает Луи, глаза сверлят Найла, под кожей гудит тревога. 

Найл вздыхает, наклоняет голову назад и закрывает глаза. Плечи напряжены, руки крепко сжаты, бледны, вся манера его поведения кричит - это не Найл, кто угодно, но не он. На самом деле, на него страшно смотреть. И Луи должен проникнуться сочувствием, но обзаводится лишь раздражением.

\- Блять, выкладывай уже, - практически рычит он, садится прямее, какого фига то, что касается Луи, Найл узнает первым? Почему его мама вообще сказала Найлу об этом? 

\- Едет твой отец, - говорит он, потирая подушечкой пальца поверхность отполированных ролексов, избегая взгляда Луи. 

В голове проносится свист рассекаемого воздуха. Весь кислород исчезает с планеты. Луи словно ударяют в живот, отпинывают по полной программе Геркулес и его дружки. 

Его... отец? Тот невидимка? Тот, с кем Луи не разговаривал и не виделся годами?

\- Что? - удается выдавить из себя. 

Найл поднимает голову со страдальческой миной на лице.

\- Утром позвонила твоя мама. Позвонила и сказала, что он едет сюда—

\- Едет сюда?! - вопит Луи, спину пощипывает от холодного пота. Что за хуйня? Он попал на реалити-шоу или что, блять?

Найл продолжает.

\- Он не оставил ей выбора, просто сказал, чтобы она передала тебе - ожидай его приезда. 

\- Ожидать его приезда? Я едва помню, как он выглядит, Найл! Мы уже пол моей жизни как не разговариваем! Каким, сука, боком, я должен его ожидать?? Сидеть на месте?! - чаша терпения Луи грозится лопнуть от давления, в голову не лезет ни одной мысли. 

Это странно. До пиздеца странно. 

\- Слушай, - спокойно начинает Найл. - Знаю, что все довольно паршиво, но я с тобой. Я буду здесь и никуда не уйду, обещаю. И если что, то попрошу его уйти, с этим проблем не будет—

Луи ценит это, правда ценит. Где-то в глубине слова Найла греют его тело. Но прямо сейчас... он хочет лишь убивать. 

Поэтому он набрасывается на Найла. 

\- Какого вообще хера вы с моей мамой обсуждали это целую неделю и даже не удосужились рассказать мне?! - резко начинает он, скидывая одеяло. - Что за мать говорит соседу своего сына, что его отец - который не разговаривал с ним дохуя времени и отказывался видеть - решил заскочить на чашечку чая?!

\- Вряд ли он на чай. 

\- Насколько, блять, абсурдна эта ситуация?! - буквально орет Луи, игнорируя его. - Что она за человек?! Ебануться просто! Моя собственная мать не может сказать—

\- Она не знала как, Луи, - спорит Найл, тон голоса становится грубее. - Она пытается, ясно? Ей нужно больше времени, чтобы решить все проблемы. И я ей помогаю. Она звонит мне, говорит, я слушаю—Это помогает, правда помогает. 

Желудок Луи горит огнем.

\- Она хочет тебя в качестве сына, да? Ты ее маленький питомец? - холодно усмехается он. 

Найл щурит глаза. 

\- Она никогда такого не говорила. И нет. Ей просто нужно разобраться со всем, что происходит, а я, в отличии от тебя, отношусь ко всему непредвзято - я не проходил через все то дерьмо, через которое проходил ты, поэтому могу смотреть на ситуацию по-другому. Ты настолько зол на нее, что даже не признаешь ее существования, и да, у тебя есть на это право, но, блять, как ей должно стать лучше, если ты тупо не позволяешь ей этого?

Луи сглатывает, встает с дивана и отворачивается от проникновенного голубого взгляда Найла, от давления его присутствия и непоколебимого голоса. 

Слишком много.

Слишком много всего.

Почему они вообще это обсуждают?

\- Она знает, что была отстойной мамой, - продолжает Найл, громче, не позволяя Луи отрешиться от его голоса и уйти в свои мысли, хочет до него достучаться. - Но она старается. И ей становится лучше. Девочки теперь счастливее—

\- Не говори о моих сестрах так, будто знаешь их, - перебивает Луи.

\- Ты что, блять, меня совсем не слушаешь? - когти Найла обнажаются, драконьи глаза сверкают пламенем. - Твои сестры счастливее. Вот что важно. Твоя мама вытащила голову из задницы и маленькими шагами движется вперед, твой лучший друг заходит уже не так часто, потому что больше не требуется. Пиздец—просто—блять, сфокусируйся на хорошем, окей?

\- Почему ты вообще замешан во всем этом? - вдруг спрашивает Луи, еще немного и он зарычит. Кровь как расплавленная лава, выплескивающаяся из кратера свежего вулкана. (Да.) - Как это с тобой связанно? 

Найл вздыхает, незаметно — он так думает — закатывает глаза. 

\- Потому что мне не все равно.

Луи хочется рассмеяться во весь голос от таких слов. Он холодно усмехается.

\- Не все равно? Да ты хоть раз встречал кого-то из моей семьи? Как тебе может быть не все равно на людей, которых ты не знаешь? 

\- Я встречался с твоей мамой, это раз. - рявкает Найл, словно его это задело. - Разве это вообще важно? Мне не все равно на них, потому что не все равно на тебя. Прекрати вести себя как ебанутая истеричка и, я не знаю, блять, сфокусируйся на проблеме? На своем отце? 

Луи фыркает.

Почему Найл звучит так разумно? Найл, который напевает спанчбоба, сидя в одних боксерах за пианино, который обожает запихивать в рот чипсы и экспериментировать, сколько туда максимально влезет, который укачивает свою тарелку как ребенка и шепчет о том, что домашняя работа - это заговор тайных организаций. 

Луи закрывает глаза, сжимает ладонями кожу на бедрах. 

Всего _слишком_ много. 

Вздыхает.

\- Почему он едет? - спрашивает Луи, разбитый поражением, почти шепчет, пытается выкинуть все остальное из головы. Надо остыть и расслабиться. 

Найл успокаивается, смягчает взгляд. 

\- Он хочет узнать, как у тебя обстоят дела с учебой. 

\- Не знаю, с чего это ему вдруг не похер, - сжимает губы. - Оу, нет. Я знаю. Потому что он платит. И на кону его репутация, - он трясет головой, отвращение наполняет его тело от одной только мысли о Чарльзе. Как он сможет разговаривать с ним? Смотреть на него?

Слова Найла утихомиривают. 

\- Мне жаль, Томмо, - сдержанно отвечает он.

Луи открывает глаза, смотрит в глаза Найла. Он выглядит так спокойно. Так спокойно и откровенно грустно, так непохоже на то, из чего состоит настоящий Найл, Луи больше не может злиться на него, гнев рассеивается, паника коченеет, усмиряя тело. Теперь здесь только он и Найл, никакой больше злости и раздражения, Луи тронут. Тронут ярким, сияющим Найлом, который сейчас здесь, с ним, который беспокоится, волнуется и заботится о Луи. 

\- Это не твоя вина, - вздыхает он, скользит руками в карманы запачканных джинсов, которые не снимал еще с прошлой ночи. Он знает, что со стороны довольно дрянно выглядит. - Блять, если честно, я пытаюсь понять, как этот день так быстро стал дерьмовым. 

На губах обоих появляются маленькие улыбки.

Вдруг раздается стук в дверь.

Блять.

Они одновременно поворачивают головы. И Луи не может дышать. Ведь да. Блять. Черт. Он не видел своего отца уже сколько лет? Много. Он даже не знает, что можно сказать ему, что не включает в себя "Пошел нахуй" или "Можешь валить прямо сейчас."

Но, опять же, а почему он не может сказать этого?

Его отец что, перестанет платить за учебу? И Луи будет вынужден бросить университет и уехать домой, оставить эту жизнь и всех его друзей? Оставить безумный, сносящий все на своем пути ураган - Гарри Стайлса - здесь? Разве не этого он хотел, зайдя в эту комнату почти два семестра назад? Разве не хотел он вернуться домой? Не он ли ненавидел это место и этих людей? Уехать как можно дальше от смиренных загадочных слов Гарри, от спрятанных улыбок и минетных губ? Уехать и оставить его на растерзание акулам, которые уже начали свою трапезу?

... Луи так хуево.

\- Я открою, - вдруг говорит Найл, спокойно и уверенно, уже шагая к двери.

Блять блять блять. 

Луи кивает, не зная, куда деть руки. Он паршиво выглядит - отвратительно - у него похмелье, разбитое поломанное сердце, и он влюблен в Гарри Стайлса (окей, ладно, это не такая уж шокирующая новость, но... все равно, понимать это, _признавать_ , говорить об этом вслух - все чувствуется по-новому, словно он только что проснулся от комы с перегруженным эмоциями организмом и всем остальным, что на него свалилось, и ему вообще трудно понять происходящее, рассортировать по полкам нужное и ненужное, еще и сосредоточиться на действительно важной и большой проблеме) все в целом вообще ужасно уебищно. Он не успел даже позавтракать и почистить зубы, а его ебаный отчужденный отец сейчас вломится в его жизнь и начнет оценивать, чего Луи достоин, а чего - нет. 

Какой. Ебанутый. День.

Найл в последний раз уверенно кивает Луи, кладет руку на дверную ручку, тянет на себя, и—

Зейн.

Лиам.

И _Гарри_.

Желудок Луи сжимается, комом падает еще ниже, куда-то к ядру Земли. 

\- Парни! - крайне удивленно щебечет Найл, он действительно удивлен - об этом говорят глаза-блюдца и разинутый рот. - Что вы здесь делаете?

И вот теперь Луи официально хочет умереть. Хочет, чтобы как в этих американских мультиках - с потолка упала наковальня и раздавила его, раздробив кости, мало ему геморроя, еще и они пришли. Именно в тот момент, когда Луи психически подготавливал себя для натиска, которое вызовет воссоединение отца и сына, на пороге появилась его другая жизненная катастрофа?? Серьезно, блять??

Он не может сейчас находиться рядом с Гарри, с этим ядовитым сочетанием красоты и ебателя мозгов. Не может смотреть на него и его лицо, созданное из лепестков цветов. Не сейчас. 

Он пытается взглядом сказать Найлу, что не хочет, чтобы они видели его в таком состоянии, но Найл и сам теряется, блуждая взглядом то по одной, то по другой фигуре и понятия не имея, что делать, слушает спокойный тон Зейна. 

\- Мы хотели проверить Луи, - бормочет он, черные приглаженные волосы резко контрастируют с бледной кожей, в глазах - искренность и спокойствие. Он укутан в длинное узкое черное пальто, шею обвивает атласный черный шарф; современная изысканность во плоти, которую нужно хранить за стеклом. Лиам стоит рядом с ним в сером пальто с задранным воротником и в атласной рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, что виднеется из-под серого драпа. Искренне озадаченный, склоняет голову, вопросительно смотрит на Найла и сжимает локоть Зейна.

Блять. Насколько еще более смущающей может стать ситуация? Они пришли проверить мертвеца, настолько ментально и физически уничтоженного прошлой ночью, что был не в состоянии удержаться на собственных ногах, которого Гарри пришлось тащить и—

Черт. Гарри им все рассказал? 

Они знают, что он едва мог говорить собственное имя? Что он бросил их всех, потому что был эгоистичным легко поддающимся эмоциям болваном, бросил, чтобы трахнуть какого-то безымянного парня и слизать с языка какой-то девушки таблетки? И теперь ему придется отвечать на нежеланные, разочаровывающие вопросы и столкнуться с полным ПОСТЫДНЫМ-

\- Гарри сказал, что тебе стало плохо, - с тревогой говорит Лиам, смотрит на Луи щенячьими глазами, хмурит брови. - Что ты рано ушел спать. Мы просто хотим быть уверены, что тебе уже лучше - ты ведь ушел, никому ничего не сказав!

Луи молчит.

Что? Что Гарри сказал? Что Луи... стало плохо? Он ради него солгал?

Окей. Все же надо. Надо на него взглянуть. 

Гарри смотрит на него, стоит за Зейном и Лиамом и смотрит. Он словно спрятался за ними, в нелепой полосатой желто-черной футболке и черном пальто, выдранный из модного дорогого журнала, закрашенный в серые оттенки и засунутый в пыльный памятный альбом. Неподвластный времени, идеальный, с длинным ресницами, что-то нашептывающими миру, с мягкой и нежной кожей - такой же бархатной как лепестки роз, и глаза как зеленые царапающие шипы, _пиздец блять ублюдок чертов_. 

Луи влюблен в него. В этого мальчика. В этого мальчика, до которого можно прямо сейчас дотянуться рукой. Луи влюблен в этого мальчика.

Какой же, сука, ужас. 

И пугает еще больше то, что Гарри на него смотрит, не моргая, с осторожностью, на лице комбинация внимания, бдительности и заботы, а внутри - шторм, цунами, наводнение, и доказательство тому - вспышки в глазах и спастическое сокращение мышц губ Греческой Трагедии. Почти не моргает, только вдох-выдох, только глаза, только кудри да пыльное серое небо в качестве фона. 

Луи надо отвернуться. Перестать пялиться, потому что если глаза отобразят хоть одну десятую часть обожания, что он чувствует к этому мальчику, тогда он в полной жопе, хотя глубже уже, кажется, некуда, но он... просто еще не готов. Не сегодня. Не этим утром.

\- Я... Да, - отвечает он, прерывая зрительный контакт с Гарри, чувствуя, как его захлестывает волна. И в то же время в горле сухо, тело обезвожено донельзя, похмелье делает свое дело. - Мне плохо стало. 

Найл смотрит на него в полном недоумении и наверняка боится открывать рот, потому что может сказать что-то неправильное. 

Зейн пробегает взглядом между ними.

\- Что-то случилось? - медленно говорит он. Это не вопрос, Зейн никогда не спрашивает. 

\- Эм. Сейчас не самое лучшее время для посещения, - пытается Найл, кладет руку на плечо Зейна, а Луи отворачивается, слегка отходит от них. 

Вздыхает, проводит рукой по лицу, пальцами проводит по грязным волосам.

\- Что-то случилось с Луи? - почти в панике спрашивает Лиам. - Луи?

\- Ничего, ничего. Он... Его семья скоро приедет. Сюда. Навестить, - Найл осторожно подбирает слова, Луи чувствует это, как и взгляды на своей спине.

\- Его мама? - снова Лиам, и снова вопрос, - Я думал, они не ладят. Ну типа она его не любит или что-то такое. 

Ох, Лиам.

\- Э, не, не тот родитель, - Найл звучит так стесненно и нервно, в любой другой ситуации это выглядело бы до охирения смешно. 

\- Его отец? - с недоверием предполагает Лиам, а Луи хочется закричать и покидаться в них камнями. 

\- Ну—

\- С ним все хорошо? - вмешивается бархатный голос Зейна, до краев наполненный беспокойством. 

А потом вдруг голоса стихают, превращаясь в бормотание. Луи сжимает зубы и напрягает челюсть. 

Луи оглядывается и видит: змеиные глаза Зейна пристально смотрят на Найла, пока они приглушенно разговаривают, широко открытые, наполненные заботой (или жалостью?) глаза Лиама бдительно наблюдают за ними обоими. Найл же им тихо что-то бормочет, спина чуть напряженнее, чем обычно, он стучит носком ботинка и до белых костяшек сжимает все еще открытую дверь.

Но хуже всего Гарри. Который смотрит. Просто смотрит. 

А Луи не хочет встречаться взглядом.

\- Окей, парни. Хватит шептаться, - внезапно громко говорит он, поворачивается и идет к ним. Он не будет смотреть на Гарри и не позволит им шептаться о нем, когда они в одной, блять, комнате, не даст своему мозгу думать об этом, не будет смотреть на Гарри. На Гарри, в которого он влюблен. Пиздец. - Да, едет мой отец. Да, я не видел его с... не помню когда. Сегодня очень интересный день. Поэтому я лучше надену чистые штаны и окунусь в весь пиздец с головой, окей? Вы, конечно, можете остаться, - он готов молиться, лишь бы они не остались — зачем им оставаться? - но я буду ужасным собеседником. Спасибо за то, что пришли, я это очень ценю. Вы самые лучшие друзья в мире, - он улыбается, надеясь, что его улыбка не выглядит натянутой, а поза - напряженной. 

Но, конечно же, Зейн видит его насквозь.

\- Здесь не для кого притворяться, Луи, - бормочет, утомленным взглядом и волной черных ресниц прорезается сквозь душу Луи. - Если хочешь, мы можем уйти. Нет проблем. 

Луи не отвечает.

\- Или остаться! - с надеждой предлагает Лиам.

Гарри стоит, не двигая ни мускулом, и молчит.

Луи растерянно смотрит на Найла. А что еще ему делать? Он хочет, чтобы они были здесь, хочет чувствовать их поддержку и присутствие, но разве это не эгоистично? Вот так впихивать их в ураган событий и дерьмо, в котором он тонет? А что еще хуже, так это Гарри - он не может на него смотреть, потому что боится сделать что-то безумное, например, поцеловать его ладони или убрать за уши кудряшки, вдыхая с шеи его запах. 

Найл смотрит ответно широко открытыми глазами и безучастным взглядом. Машет рукой в знак отступления. 

\- Тут уже не я решаю. 

И снова наступает тишина, Зейн ненавязчиво изучает Луи, Лиам беспокойно смотрит между ними двумя, Гарри даже не моргает.

Луи не знает, что делать.

\- Я могу уйти, если хочешь, - внезапно говорит тихий голос Гарри.

И, как по щелчку, все взгляды припадают к нему, Зейн и Лиам с удивлением к нему поворачиваются, но Гарри не перестает смотреть на Луи. С грустью, осторожностью, мольбой. Смотреть ему в глаза физически больно. 

\- Нет, - практически на автомате отвечает Луи. Нет, нет, нет, он не хочет, чтобы Гарри уходил. Да, рядом с ним находиться больно и сложно. Но Гарри, который уходит, всего лишь мысль об этом... щемит сердце гораздо больше. - Останься. _Пожалуйста_ , - подчеркивает последнее слово, и вся тревога, вся паника, вся начерченная им отдаленность исчезает из глаз Гарри, заменяясь нежностью, расщепляя ебаную душу Луи на куски.

Между ними так много несказанного. Так много. А они лишь смотрят друг на друга.

\- Залетайте, - радостно восклицает Найл и делает шаг назад, вырывая Луи из грез. 

Он вздыхает - мурашки шествуют стройным маршем по коже - и идет к окну, парни же устраиваются на софах и креслах, Найл уже наполняет бокалы - наверное, виски - предлагает круассаны и травку. Луи старается стоять как можно ближе к оконному стеклу, ему нужно тепло Солнца. Нужно смотреть на двор университета и студентов, мельтешащих и спешащих на лекции, одетых в мантии или в тряпки от ив сен лорана. Они все так просто улыбаются, им так просто живется...

Луи вздыхает и наклоняет голову. 

\- Что пить будешь, Томмо? - спрашивает Найл, и в дверь стучат.

В комнате становится тихо.

\- Блять, - выдыхает Луи, резко поднимает голову и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на чистых стеклянных окнах. 

\- Блять, - соглашается Найл с тихим свистом, голос звучит до предела испуганно.

И вновь наступает тишина, секундная, а потом он слышит, как Найл встает, шаркает к двери, открывает ее, и...

\- Здравствуйте, - здоровается отдаленно знакомый голос. 

Чарльз.

Это он.

Это правда... он.

Во рту Луи кисло. Вообще все его тело кислое, все еще воняет прошлой ночью и насквозь промоченным отчаянием. Пиздец. 

\- Здравствуйте, сэр, - улыбается Найл, включив деловитый голос. - Чем я могу Вам помочь?

По комнате гуляет холодное пугающее напряжение. 

\- Да. Луи Томлинсон живет здесь? 

Голос глубокий, грубый, сильный. И он возвращает обратно куски расплывчатых воспоминаний. _Чарльз требует Луи выйти из комнаты. Чарльз спрашивает, почему у Луи нет девушки. Чарльз висит на телефоне с клиентами и пренебрежительными взмахами рук отгоняет каждого, кто к нему подойдет.  
_  
Глаза закрываются, кулаки крепко сжимаются - крепко настолько, что смогли бы создать бриллиант из алмаза - в ладони впиваются короткие ногти. 

\- Да, сэр. Он мой сосед, - отвечает Найл, радостно, открыто и дружелюбно, и тон мужчины, стоящего перед ним - полная его противоположность.

\- Сосед, говоришь? - спокойно и серьезно спрашивает Чарльз. - А ты?

\- Найл Хоран.

Луи не видит, но почти уверен - вот сейчас они жмут руки. 

\- Сын Джонатана Хорана? 

\- Единственный и неповторимый, сэр.

Короткий смешок. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Чарльз.

Зубы Луи скрипят от злости. 

Он слышит щелчок закрывающейся двери, шорох наполированных ботинок по безупречному деревянному полу. Слышит скрип мебели, потому что парни встают. 

\- А вы все...?

Как же странно. Как же, блять, странно.

\- Зейн Малик, сэр. Сын Хана Малика, - равномерный тон голоса Зейна доносится до ушей Луи. Он звучит впечатляюще, даже не пытаясь. 

\- Хан Малик? Канцлер университета? - с интересом и восхищением спрашивает Чарльз. 

Становится тихо, Луи представляет, что творится за его спиной - Зейн спокойно кивает, стоит весь из себя высокий, открытый и красивый как ебаная греческая статуя. 

-А я - Лиам Пейн, - объявляет Лиам, его голос тембром похож на игристое совершенство. Бизнес-часть Лиама активировалась на полную мощность. - Мой отец Уильям Пейн. Наверное, слышали о нем?

\- Ах, да, да. Билл. Хороший человек. Расследовал его дело с компанией пару лет назад. Как он?

\- Он, - Лиам улыбается, - очень хорошо. Я передам ему ваш привет. Могу организовать обед.

\- Да, конечно. - явно под впечатлением отвечает Чарльз. 

А в организме Луи лопаются стальные нервные канаты. Да он вообще заметил, что Луи в этой комнате? И Луи не оборачивается. Не обернется, пока не будет уверен, как на это реагировать. Нет, Чарльз может подойти к нему. 

\- А ты у нас...? - внезапно спрашивает, и Луи замирает, полностью леденеет, но потом—

\- Гарольд Стайлс, - так же внезапно говорит Гарри своим самым очаровательным голосом, Луи может нарисовать в своем воображении его ядовитую распластанную на все лицо улыбку. Как он расслабляет черты лица, к черту смывает беспокойство и смятение, надевает улыбку победителя, сильно пожимает - но не слишком - руку. 

\- Стайлс, а? - оценивает Чарльз. И пораженно он не звучит. 

\- Стайлс, - подтверждает Гарри. - А вы, конечно же...?

\- Чарльз Томлинсон, - говорит мужчина. И когда Луи слышит это имя, слышит, как это имя произносится _этим_ человеком... Человеком, который всю жизнь играл лишь роль фантома в его жизни, все становится гораздо ощутимее и реальнее.

Блять. Все, что сейчас происходит - по-настоящему. 

Луи не хочет разворачиваться.

\- Какое замечательное имя, - улыбается Гарри. - Я бы украл его себе, но не думаю, что это справедливо.

\- Возможно, - отвечает ему холодный тон.

\- Вы - отец Луи, да? - все так же непринужденно продолжает Гарри.

Луи закусывает щеку.

\- Да. Он здесь?

И Луи едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Пиздец, серьезно? Они на расстоянии вытянутой руки, что за херня?

\- Эм, он прямо сзади Вас, вообще-то, - мурлычет Гарри, но его голос... едкий? - Вам нужно всего лишь развернуться. 

Луи обхватывает себя обеими руками, позади слышен шорох ног. 

\- Ах. Луи, - говорит мужской голос, в тоне не чувствуется ни единого намека на радость. 

\- Ах. Чарльз, - Луи поворачивается. - Давно не виделись, - продолжает он, рассматривая его —- он почти не изменился: все такой же острый взгляд, волосы тронуты сединой, костюм, как и всегда, накрахмаленный и выглаженный, челюсть напряжена. Луи даже не пытается натянуть улыбку, ощущая на себе взгляд каждого, кто находится в комнате. Ощущая на себе взгляд Гарри, ставшего мягким и обеспокоенным, ощущая, как он вглядывается в его лицо. 

Чарльз кивает, слегка поджимает губы, светло-каштановые волосы отливают золотом при свете лучей солнца и света, проходящего через призму окон. Так странно находиться с ним в одной комнате, как будто ничего не изменилось и не прошло столько времени. Так странно. Луи кажется, что он спит. А может, все так и есть? Может это просто очень длинная похмельная галлюцинация? Кто знает, вдруг жизнь не настолько дерьмовая, и это все же сон. 

\- Полагаю, твоя мама уже сказала, почему я здесь? - спросил Чарльз, моментально превращая свой голос в деловой. В свой привычный. 

Блять, столько времени прошло.

\- Конечно, - Луи скрещивает руки сильнее. - Ты здесь, чтобы проверить, напрасно ли ты тратишь деньги.

После этого следует молчание, все смотрят на него, глаза Лиама еще чуть-чуть и вылезут из орбит. Брови Найла поднимаются, почти достают до взъерошенной челки, глаза Зейна прищурены, оценивающе разглядывая всех и вся. Брови Гарри нахмурены, и теперь он смотрит на Чарльза, не моргая и не двигаясь с места, впиваясь в него взглядом.

\- Разве я виноват, что у меня о тебе такое мнение? - отвечает мужчина, наклоняя голову. 

В Луи начинает кипеть кровь. 

\- Ни капли, Чарли. Но все же. Было бы прекрасно, если бы ты предупредил. Я даже чай не успел сделать! - из него сочится сарказм, перемешанный с раздражением. 

По комнате расползается напряжение. Лиам от дискомфорта переминается с ноги на ногу. 

\- Может, поговорим где-нибудь наедине? - спрашивает Чарльз, сверля взглядом. 

\- Великолепная идея. Сюда, - говорит Луи, он зол, он уже зол, не прошло и пяти минут, ведет Чарльза в свою комнату. 

\- Все нормально? - одними губами спрашивает Найл.

Луи кивает, кусая себя за язык. Он слышит как Зейн шепчет Лиаму: 

\- Нам пора, Ли.

Он заходит в комнату, запускает отца, оставляя дверь приоткрытой. Вот уж дверь он точно не закроет. Сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться _действительно_ наедине с отцом, в этой ловушке, подобна сравнению с самыми жуткими страданиями. 

\- Так, - начинает Чарльз, расставляя ступни далеко друг от друга, запихивая руки в карманы серых брюк. 

\- Так. - Луи скрещивает руки на груди, ставит ноги в то же положение.

Он осматривает Луи, блуждает по нему взглядом, с неохотой поздравляет:

\- Ты завел здесь отличные связи. Я удивлен. И доволен. 

Луи фыркает.

\- А я-то как тебя рад видеть. Оу, как у меня дела? Все замечательно, спасибо, что спросил. Как девочки? Они тоже очень хорошо. Так здорово чувствовать проявление твоей заботы, - ровным сухим тоном говорит он.

Чарльз сжимает губы.

\- Луи. Я здесь не для этого.

Вау. Просто, блять, вау. 

Луи трясет головой, пытаясь скрыть гримасу отвращения, скептически смотрит на него, укутанного в неоправданно дорогую одежду и алчность.

\- Я не помню, когда последний раз видел тебя, - говорит Луи низким голосом. - Мы так и будем притворяться, что все нормально? Не зададим вопросов? Не обменяемся рукопожатиями? Не снимем друг перед другом шляпки? 

\- Я плачу за твое обучение, - продолжает Чарльз, игнорируя его слова. - Я трачу много денег. И мне хочется быть уверенным, что ты - хорошее вложение. Только и всего. 

И еще раз. Вау.

\- Ну ты мне и скажи, - огрызается Луи и разводит руки в стороны. - Это моя жизнь. Это я. Я - хорошее вложение, отец?

Он вздыхает, потирает виски.

\- Какие у тебя оценки?

\- Мне тебе, блять, что, табель успеваемости выдать? Сам ищи эти документы. Я учет не веду. - Он врет. Оценки можно посмотреть онлайн когда и где угодно. Абсолютно любому студенту. Но ему этого он говорить не будет; встречаясь с жестким взглядом Чарльза, он напрягает челюсть и дает себе установку - смотреть ему прямо в глаза, не моргать.

\- Ты не ведешь учет своей работы? Ни одной?

\- Блять, у меня тут не ебаный офис, не видно? 

\- За языком следи.

\- А что не так? - наигранно-невинно спрашивает Луи.

Чарльз молчит. 

\- Зачем ты вообще пришел? Еще и так неожиданно. Просто посмотреть, как я тут тружусь? Ты не мог позвонить школе? Избавил бы меня от кучи неприятностей и сохранил бы время обоих. 

Чарльз опять молчит, рассматривает Луи, вглядывается в лицо, а потом кивает.

\- Да, ты прав. У меня другие причины, - пробегает глазами по комнате. - Я хотел посмотреть на мужчину, которым ты становишься. 

Луи кивает, едва подавляет желание закатить глаза. 

\- Ну. Вот он я. Кто есть, тот есть. Если ты этого не одобряешь, то предлагаю сделать то, что ты должен был сделать в первую очередь - сходить к секретарю или кому-то там. Поговорить с ним. Разрешить все вопросы. Найти ответы. И потом уже решить 'стою я' или нет.

И опять тишина.

Чарльз смотрит злостно.

Луи - враждебно.

\- Ты правда не изменился с тех самых пор, когда я видел тебя в последний раз, - спокойно отвечает он. - А тогда ты был просто мальчишкой. 

\- Не учи меня жить. 

\- Я не учу.

\- Блять, - выдыхает Луи через нос и отворачивается. 

\- Каковы твои планы, Луи? Что ты собираешься делать с предоставленной мной тебе возможностью? 

Возможностью. 

\- Упущу все, что можно, просру все нахуй. 

\- Я серьезно.

Луи знает это, знает, что его отец хочет поговорить и поступить надлежащим образом, поэтому это вгоняет его в такую ярость; поэтому он бродит по комнате, переставляет вещи, осматривает, он не хочет стоять спокойно, не хочет играть в игру, затеянную Чарльзом, давать ему то, что тот хочет. А еще он не хочет сдаваться. 

\- Я как-нибудь разберусь, окей? - не раздумывая, говорит он, изучая шторы.

\- Тебе нужна карьера.

\- У меня будет. Я очаровательный. Я достаточно много знаю. Со мной все будет хорошо, Чак, - он тянется к ручке гардероба. 

\- Я не буду финансово тебя поддерживать, знай об этом.

\- Ты уже десять лет этого не делаешь. Мне этого и не нужно. Не хочется напрягать твою чековую книжку.

На лице Чарльза вздуваются желваки. 

\- Значит, ты планируешь стать бездомным.

Луи вздыхает, осматривая стакан, стоящий на тумбочке.

\- Слушай, все будет нормально, окей? Со мной все будет охуительно нормально. 

\- Каким это образом? - спрашивает он, приближаясь к Луи. - Куда ты пойдешь? Что ты будешь делать? Кто тебя будет слушать?

Луи молчит, вопросы слишком стремительно на него набрасываются. Он не любит думать о будущем, не любит и не хочет слышать и слушать эти мысли. Из-за них появляется чувство беспомощности. Паника. Он ничтожен, ничего не умеет, слишком молод. Мысли о будущем его нихера не успокаивают.

Он ненавидит это. И ненавидит, что отец вечно так делает.

\- Луи, - тихо говорит Чарльз. Низким тихим голосом. Звучит как угроза.

Луи игнорирует его. 

\- Ты не имеешь права задавать такие вопросы. У меня нет причин на них отвечать.

\- Луи. 

\- Просто уйди, блять, просто уйди, - продолжает Луи, голос на октаву выше. - Все это поебенское размусоливание бессмысленно. Ты приехал сюда просто посмотреть на меня? Ну так езжай обратно!

\- Луи, - снова говорит он, более настойчиво, края слов и углы его тона острые. Острые настолько, что что-то разрезают внутри Луи. В каких-то местах, о существовании которых он не знал. 

Почему ему не похуй? Почему это его беспокоит?

Что его отец вообще здесь делает??

\- Со мной все будет хорошо, - тише говорит Луи, почти себе под нос. 

\- Луи. Не полагайся, что о тебе будет заботиться мир, - говорит Чарльз, а Луи смотрит на пол, себе в ноги. - Уж кто-кто, а ты ему почти ничего предложить не можешь. 

И вот оно. Вот что задевает Луи. Просто охуеть как задевает.

Он чувствует, как весь его, казалось бы, талант к чему-то, просто утекает сквозь пальцы, его уверенность в себе рушится, выдергивает опору из-под ног. 

Но потом дверь с хлопком открывается. 

\- Да как, блять, вы _смеете_ говорить такое, - шипит голос.

Луи поднимает голову.

В дверях стоит Гарри, в глазах бурлит ярость. И у Луи замирает дыхание.

Чарльз оглядывается.

\- Извините, чт—

\- Вы не имеете, блять, никакого права приходить сюда и говорить такое своему собственному сыну. Ни одного! Ебаного! Права! - Гарри почти кричит, лицо краснеет от ярости, глаза широко открыты и блестят. Он будто горит весь, пылает ярким пламенем, обжигает и трещит, готов истребить мир и само Солнце.

Челюсть Луи наверняка отвисает. 

Он не спит?

Как он вообще здесь оказался? Все это время стоял под дверью и _слушал_? 

\- Ваш сын - Луи - потрясающий, - продолжает Гарри, с особым жестоким рвением заходит внутрь, в глазах мельтешит внутреннее пламя. И сейчас он - воплощение несокрушимости, одержимости, демонстративного неповиновения. Даже если тело слегка дрожит, и дыхание чересчур резкое, и линия плеч трясется - от гнева ли или страха - но он продолжает впечатывать слова в окружение комнаты, не перебиваясь на элементарные вдохи-выдохи. - Он действительно умный — а уж я точно знаю, потому что был его личным репетитором — может написать отличное эссе, он прекрасно запоминает формулы, уравнения и с легкостью вычисляет в процентах всю ту банальную хуйню, что здесь требуют. Но то, что он умен, доказывают не только его образованность и оценки. Он умен везде и всегда, о чем бы вы не подумали. Он—он видит людей насквозь.

Его глаза такие яркие. Как будто глянцевые, стеклянные, блестящие. Луи не может отвести взгляда. Не может чувствовать. Он не чувствует собственного языка, сердцебиения, холодного пола под босыми ногами. Лишь слова Гарри - исключение всему этому. И лишь шок на лице Чарльза, не способного сказать ни слова. 

\- Он понимает людей, он честный, умный, хороший и он просто... просто знает все. Абсолютно все, - Луи может умереть от остановки сердца, вот прямо сейчас, в эту самую, мать ее, секунду. Голос Гарри стал более шатким, его тело словно ослабевает. И в этот момент Луи понимает, что это не просто вспышка ярости или энтузиазм, ставший гневом, нет, его поглотило другое - мучительный кошмар, агрессивный страх, террор. Гарри в ужасе. В его глаза проникает страх. - Он не такой как все — все остальные скучны, они пусты изнутри, - изо рта выходит рваный выдох, он задыхается словами. Руки дрожат. - Он совершенно другой. Хороший. И он - Ваш сын. Блять, Вы должны им гордиться, так сильно гордиться. Вы должны... - резко прерывает себя, трясет головой, кулаки крепко сжаты, грудь вздымается. - Вы говорите такое своей семье... Своему сыну. Говорите такое _Луи_. Когда должны _почитать_ то, что у Вас есть. Вы должны быть благодарны, - он делает глубокий судорожный вздох, собирает в себе остатки самообладания, успокаивается. - Поэтому не смейте говорить, что он ничего не может предложить миру, - и на секунду становится оглушающе тихо, в лице Гарри что-то меняется, играет с чертами его лица что-то необъяснимое. Что-то до боли нежное, искреннее, что невозможно понять и расшифровать. У Луи перехватывает дыхание, когда Гарри продолжает. - Не смейте, потому что он — весь мир. 

На последнем слове его голос ломается.

И как будто швырнули со всей силы в воду, захлопнули дверь бункера - все шумы резко прекратились, в ушах звенит. Тишина. И нарушает ее лишь яростное дыхание Гарри. И бешеное биение сердца Луи. 

Слова эхом отдаются внутри черепа и стенок организма, отпрыгивают от грудной клетки и вдавливаются в барабанные перепонки, наверное, навсегда. Охренеть. 

Охренеть.

Он ведь еще часов десять назад думал, что Гарри хочет от него избавиться. Гарри, который только что заступился за него перед отцом, буквально послал его нахуй и сказал... сказал эти потрясающие великолепные слова о Луи.

Это слишком. Луи не успел переодеться. Даже душ еще не принял.

Почему всегда все тотально меняется за секунду? Почему всегда всего становится чересчур много?

\- Ты слишком наглый для своего возраста, - наконец отвечает Чарльз, спокойно, тихо, заостряя внимание на каждом слове, разглядывая Гарри с завуалированной неприязнью. - Ты к этому разговору никак не причастен.

\- Извините, что не смог не подслушать весь тот пиздец, что вылетал из Вашего рта, и просто уйти, _сэр_ , - огрызается Гарри; и это не тот Гарри, которого Луи видел перед незнакомцами. Это не павлин, что широко и криво улыбается, просто потому что может, не золотой мальчик, швыряющий в толпу остроумные комментарии и заманивающий всех к себе взмахом руки. Это не ходячий труп с пустым взглядом.

Это яркий, живой Гарри. Сражающийся за Луи. Искренне. Яростно. Это Гарри. Живой. Самая живая его версия, которую Луи когда-либо посчастливилось увидеть. Луи хочется рыдать. 

Нахмуривший брови Чарльз поворачивается к Луи.

\- Я пойду в студенческий офис. Здесь я уже увидел достаточно. Ты был прав. Мне не стоило приходить, - он шагает к двери, вперед, туда, где стоит Гарри, высокий, светящийся изнутри, который тяжело дышит и наконец-то разжимает кулаки. 

Луи прищуривает глаза, наблюдая за его уходящими пятками, но что-то неожиданное и болезненное резко распухает в его груди, что-то, не имеющее названия. 

\- Ты видел ровным счетом ничего. Пришел сюда, сделал какие-то выводы, но ты до сих пор ничего обо мне не знаешь, - громко и резко говорит он. 

Чарльз застывает. Он слегка поворачивает голову, за напряженной линией плеча почти не видно лица. 

\- Я слышал слова Гарольда. 

\- Но не мои, - рычит он, отказываясь смотреть на Гарри - боится, что может сломаться, рассыпаться на куски. И он не может допустить, чтобы его отец это увидел. Такого удовольствия он ему в жизни не доставит.

Чарльз молчит, осматривая Луи, внутренней борьбой искажая всю глубину своих голубых глаз. 

\- Думаю, мы предпримем попытку поговорить еще раз, - говорит он после. - Как-нибудь в другой раз, - он смотрит так, словно собирается сказать что-то еще, и Луи навостряет уши, концентрируется, понимает, что буквально хочет вытянуть из-под его кожи несказанные слова, но ожидания тщетны. Ничего не происходит, и его отец уходит, проходя мимо Гарри и сильно его задевая.

Оставляя Гарри и Луи наедине. 

А сердце словно отпинали, нанесли увечья и повреждения. 

\- Куда ушли другие? - прочищая горло и быстро моргая, спрашивает Луи. Нужно оттолкнуть мысли об отце, сейчас не время думать о нем, вообще никогда не время думать о нем, но сейчас - особенно. И не надо из-за такого расстраиваться. Не после всего, через что он прошел. Разве его организм этого не понимает? 

\- У Зейна, - тихо говорит Гарри, грустным взглядом смотрит на нервного, ерзающего Луи, смаргивает накатывающие слезы. - Они посчитали, что тебе не помешает приватность. 

\- Понятно. А ты тогда...? - Он пытается говорить обычно, вернуть голосу прежнюю ясность и беззаботность. 

Гарри поджимает губы, смотрит широко открытыми глазами.

\- Он мне не понравился. 

Луи поднимает брови.

\- И поэтому ты остался, вместо того, чтобы уйти?

Тишина. 

\- То, как ты с ним разговаривал... - говорит Гарри, голос едва громче шепота. Он, похоже, очень удивлен, даже, можно сказать, шокирован. 

\- Он заслужил, - хмурясь, говорит Луи.

Гарри тут же кивает. 

\- Заслужил, - и это согласие как зарождение чего-то нового, столь светло и четко мелькающего перед глазами.

И какое-то время тишина давит на все сразу, пока Гарри находится где-то в своем собственном мире, пока глаза смотрят в одну дальнюю точку, пока все тело Луи трещит от электричества, ведь он влюблен в Гарри, и по каким-то причинам понимание, по-настоящему конечное понимание вгрызается в кору мозга. Особенно сейчас, когда сердце кажется деформированным куском мусора, когда ломит все тело, когда слова Гарри до сих пор эхом отдают по ушам. Между ними так много несказанных слов. 

\- Теперь все хорошо? Сегодня? Сейчас? - спрашивает Гарри хриплым слабым голосом, отводит взгляд. 

Луи смотрит на него пристально, хочет успеть поймать ту хрупкость в его глазах, румянец на щеках. 

\- Я думал, со мной все кончено, - говорит он без обиняков, чувствуя, как лицо кривится и стягивается, сочится грустью и муками. 

Гарри закрывает глаза, опускает голову. 

\- Я хотел, чтобы все было кончено, - сильно хмурит брови. И затем тише, почти шепчет про себя, - Я так сильно пытался все закончить.

Грудная клетка Луи может уже давно раздроблена, а может разломалась только что. Желудок уничтожил все соки. Внутри него творится нечто ужасное и смертоносное. 

\- Зачем? - спрашивает Луи. - После всего, что ты только что сказал..

\- Я действительно так думаю. 

Луи сглатывает. 

Слишком.

\- Хотелось бы верить в это, - говорит он, ощущая, как новое чувство вырывается на свободу и растекается по венам в самые дальние уголки. Он шагает вперед и, почти не контролируя себя и свое тело, поднимает руку и кладет ее на щеку Гарри. Он бледнеет, его тело предает его, в голове крутятся беспорядочные мысли, но смотреть на Гарри - как находиться под действиями сильнейших заклинаний и чар, молочная прохладная кожа ощущается такой мягкой под теплой рукой Луи. - Я больше не хочу, чтобы ты пытался избавиться от меня, Гарри.

Он качает полуопущенной головой, хмурится, под прикосновением Луи его тело расслабляется. 

\- Даже если бы я попытался, я бы не смог. Слишком поздно.

\- Слишком поздно?

Гарри поднимает голову, смотрит остекленелым взглядом. 

\- С тобой все хорошо? - шепчет он, смягчая выражение лица.

Луи кивает, осмеливаясь провести большим пальцем по гладкой щеке Гарри, еще сильнее смягчая взгляд парня. 

В глазах тотальное облегчение. 

\- Замечательно, - он кусает губу, отводит взгляд. - Сожалею о твоем отце. Я знаю... Знаю, как трудно тебе может быть.

Ну конечно же. Уж кто как не Гарри знает тяготы, что рождает наличие дерьмового отца. Дерьмовой семьи. И теперь Луи, из которого буквально сыпятся необузданные эмоции — эмоции, которые он не ощущал годами — и непреодолимое переполняющее чувство ненужности, и очень, очень шаткое чувство собственного достоинства, пострадавшее от нападающих на разум мыслей, насильно внедрившихся ему в голову... Теперь он думает: так вот какого быть Гарри. Вот какое бремя эмоций он несет на себе целый день. И поэтому вариант 'опустошить себя, освободиться от любых эмоций' кажется таким привлекательным, поэтому гедонизм настолько неистово желаем.

Мысль въедается в Луи глубже и глубже, а ему лишь хочется вцепиться в Гарри. Он хочет схватить маленького засранца, заточенного в его сердце, и, господи. Он влюблен. Он влюблен в него. Блять, он должен успокоиться. Ему нужно побыть в одиночестве. 

Он переполнен. 

К счастью, млечное урчание голоса Гарри прерывает тишину именно в этот момент.

\- Мне нужно идти, - мягко говорит он, хватая Луи за запястье обеими ладонями и нежно убирая руку с щеки. - У меня—у меня ужин с профессором. 

Луи снова кивает, чувствует так много, что не чувствует ничего. 

\- Но завтра вечером я устраиваю ужин. Лишь для нас пятерых. В моей комнате. Придешь? - спрашивает он, спиной постепенно пятясь к двери, обнадеживающе смотрит на Луи. 

Луи рисует на лице улыбку. 

\- Только если ты не скажешь мне, что я - твой интерес, которым ты переболел еще на первом курсе. 

Лицо Гарри темнеет, ноги останавливаются. Он смотрит вниз, стыдливо, светлый цвет заползает на шею. 

\- Луи—Я знаю—Я—Мне жаль—

\- Я приду, - со спокойной нежностью прерывает Луи, все, хватит с них, они наигрались в ублюдков, пора включать свет и играть за хороших. Просто... Гарри такой чувствительный. Как новорожденный котенок или одуванчик. И от этого в груди теплеет.

Окей, он слишком влюблен. 

\- Придешь? - спрашивает Гарри и поднимает голову. Такое чистое красивое лицо. Полное невинных надежд и искренности. Парня, которого он однажды знал, и Гарри, который сейчас перед ним, разделяют целые Вселенные. 

\- Всегда, - говорит Луи и понимает, что идет за Гарри, в любую секунду готовый догнать его и вернуть. Оставить в своей комнате, или в своей кровати, или в своих руках, или... да где угодно, правда. Лишь бы рядом. 

Гарри улыбается, поцелуй ямочек ловит льющийся из окон свет. 

\- Отлично. Тогда до завтра? Да? - его голос такой сладкий и нежный.

Почему такие разговоры вообще причиняют боль?

\- До завтра, - обещает Луи, не в силах моргнуть, теряясь в мальчишке перед ним, чья улыбка каким-то образом стала жутко проникновенной еще с прошлой ночи. (Луи ненавидит влюбляться. Больше такого никогда не будет.)

С губ Гарри слетает Солнце.

\- Ох, Луи?

Луи ждет, напряженно ожидая.

\- Ты сегодня прекрасно поступил. С отцом. То, что ты говорил ему и как держался... - он трясет головой и в восхищении качает головой. - Я никогда не смогу быть таким, как ты. Но, - Гарри нервно слабо смеется, склонив голову, не убирая с лица упавшие кудряшки, ковыряясь носком ботинка в земле. - Ты заставил меня... заставил хотеть, попытаться быть. Эм. Ты мне дал... надежду. Понимаешь? - и Гарри правда краснеет. 

Луи хочется прямо сейчас впасть в кому.

Потому что чересчур много эмоций. 

Луи открывает рот, чтобы ответить, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но он не успевает, замок на двери щелкает, и Гарри уходит.

И всего сразу слишком, слишком много.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от автора:
> 
> *находит сугроб, в который можно упасть и взгрустнуть* Фуууф, эта глава мне очень тяжело далась. Ладушки. В общем, я разделила ее на две части, иначе она была бы очень длинной и очень нудной. *потирает виски*
> 
> Единственной причиной, из-за которой я смогла довести главу до точки читабельности, адекватности и сносности (нет, я правда презираю эту часть, сколько бы я ее не набирала заново, она такая странная!), так это прослушивание некоторых песен, вдохновивших меня.  
> 1\. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL68EXJEAPs : послушайте ее. эта песня олицетворяет практически всю главу. Здесь же есть фанаты pink floyd? Ну, это их лучшая песня, бесспорно. Здесь нет никаких слов, только инструментальная музыка, но здесь рассказывается целая история. Если вам сложно слушать такое (она довольно хаотичная), то прыгните на 7 минуту, именно под этот отрывок писалась часть, когда Чарльз с Луи спорили в комнате, и ворвался Гарри. А все, что после, вдохновило на последнюю сцену между Луи и Гарри, мне кажется, это идеальная репрезентация их отношений в целом. *меня переполняют чувства*  
> 2\. A Message by Coldplay (слегка повлияло на взаимодействия и чуууувства между Луи и Гарри)  
> 3\. White Foxes by Susanne Sundfor. Когда я ее слушала, перед глазам стоял лишь образ Гарри и только. Эта песня хорошо описывает то, какой он - по крайней мере, ту его часть, что глубоко в нем зарыта и не часто показывается. 
> 
> Спасибо вам!


	31. XXX

***

Как только на следующее утро Луи просыпается, то сразу же тянется к телефону и обнаруживает в нем уведомление. Пропущенный от Гарри, звонившего в 4:03 утра. 

И это беспокоит, потому что прошлой ночью Луи неоднократно писал Гарри, но тот ни разу не ответил. Хотя вряд ли бы Луи заметил, он был занят другим - большую часть времени лежал на постели Найла и разражался тирадами о любви и осознании. Найл хотел его убить.

\- И куда это ты собрался? - чуть не крикнул Луи, когда Найл соскользнул с кровати, на его ногах все еще были найки, он так и не снял их, намереваясь как можно быстрее поехать на вечеринку.

Найл вздохнул, громко и страдающе, и потер руками лицо, Луи же с силой потянул его обратно на кровать.

\- Я хочу на вечеринку.

\- Я не закончил. 

\- Такими темпами ты никогда не закончишь. Уже почти три утра!

\- Именно! Куда ты в такое время пойдешь, уже слишком поздно! Так что сядь смирно и дай мне выразить свои чувства. 

\- Но, блять, у тебя их так много, - простонал Найл, перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. - Ты влюблен в парня - вот же беда, пиздец просто! Мы все знали, что так и будет. Вы ж, блять, и так трахались, какая раз—ау! - Найл потер руку, со злостью посмотрев на Луи. Который не менее злостно смотрел в ответ.

\- Хватит, - вздохнул Луи, ложась на спину и уставляясь взглядом в потолок. - Для меня это сложно, скотина ты бессердечная. Ты не поймешь, конечно же, но это просто ахуеть как ужасно. Быть влюбленным в кого-то и прочая фигня. Это... это очень странная бесшумная штука. Ну, она так сильно ощущается внутри, но в то же время ее словно нет. И еще, мне кажется, что я всегда знал, как и что я чувствую, поэтому не могу сказать, что это было дохуя шокирующей, взрывающей мозг новостью, но. Не знаю. Я никогда не, э, никогда не позволял себя действительно прочувствовать. А теперь, когда я признал это, я не могу перестать о нем думать, Найл. И мне хочется обнять его, поговорить с ним, быть уверенным, что с ним все хорошо, я хочу решить все его проблемы и его—проблемы его отца! Как он, кстати?

Найл пожал плечами.

\- Да хреновенько. Они отменили хуеву тучу выступлений на передачах, потому что он тупо не в состоянии выступать в прямом эфире. Лично я думаю, что он просто закрылся в своем доме. Конченый псих.

Луи закрыл глаза, ощущая тишину, колко отдающуюся в сердце. Потому что _Гарри_. Дес заперт в доме _Гарри_. Заперт в холодном темном изысканном особняке, который Луи когда-то посетил...

\- Вот поэтому я и хочу знать, Найл. Я беспокоюсь, очень, очень сильно беспокоюсь. Больше, чем мне хотелось бы. И мало того, что я не могу заглушить это чувство, есть еще и другая проблема: я должен сказать ему хоть что-то? Нужно мне говорить, что я в него влюблен? Или это его напугает, я его напугаю? Просто, мне кажется, что он... мне кажется, что я ему нравлюсь. По крайней мере, немного.

\- Конечно нравишься.

\- Я имею в виду _действительно_ нравлюсь, - Луи закусил губу, все еще пялясь в кремовый потолок, разглядывая как по гладкой поверхности бегают темные тени. - То, что он сказал Чарльзу утром... Мне кажется, он волнуется обо мне.

\- Окей. Так скажи ему, что ты его любишь. Мы живем один раз. 

\- Да,но—

\- Скажи.

\- Найл, я не думаю—

\- Скажи.

\- Най—

\- Скажи.

\- Н—

\- Скажи.

\- Блять, хватит перебивать меня, придурок! - раздраженно крикнул Луи и стукнул его по голове. - Это не просто! Мы говорим о пугливой белке, к которой я должен осторожно подобраться. 

\- Заманишь его своими орешками?

И когда Луи посмотрел в сторону Найла, тот начал истерически хохотать, вдавившись румяным лицом в подушку. 

\- Ирландец, ты понимаешь, что ты полный кретин? - но губы все равно дернулись, едва не растянувшись в улыбке. 

\- Не такой кретин как ты, - засмеялся Найл, тыльной стороной руки вытерев слезы, мягкие щеки покрылись розоватым румянцем. - Ты наконец-таки понял, что влюблен в Гарри, но говорить ему об этом не хочешь, потому что боишься. Как ебаный подросток, серьезно. 

\- Я не боюсь.

\- Тогда скажи ему.

\- Он — белка, Найл!

\- Можно я пойду?

Луи озлобленно на него посмотрел, скрестил руки и слегка пнул ногой голень Найла.

\- Нет. Ты будешь со мной всю ночь, мне нужно разгрести много дерьма и поговорить о многой хуйне. Выпей водички и усядься поудобнее, потому что сейчас я буду решать, говорить Гарри Стайлсу о том, что я в него влюблен и хочу ли я сталкиваться с пиздецом, который к этому всему прилагается. 

\- Типа статуэток кошек?

\- Типа статуэток кошек, - согласился Луи, вздохнул и положил голову на его плечо.

Они разговаривали два часа или даже больше, а потом Найл уснул, выдав себя храпом, уснул прямо на середине монолога Луи, обсуждающего тонкое различие между улыбкой Гарри, когда его что-то забавляет, и улыбкой, когда он слегка стесняется. 

Так что.

Луи практически не спал. И просыпаться, осознавая, что Гарри звонил прошлой ночью - скорее всего, именно тогда, когда Луи настаивал на том, что губы Гарри способны раскрыть секреты мира - то ли неприятно, то ли страшно, то ли ни то, ни другое, а вовсе последствия давления на и так расшатанные нервы. 

Но он старается успокоиться, заглушая приливную волну нервозности (или чувств, или бабочек, или что там за херотня плавает в его животе), сосредотачивается на том, что ему нужно сделать - проснуться, одеться и пойти на лекции, потому что даже если он закончит этот семестр и уедет домой в виде мертвой рыбехи, распотрошенной неразделенной любовью, он хочет закончить его хорошо. Справиться со всем, что требуется и сделать все как нужно. 

Связано ли это с Чарльзом? Нет. Он каким-то образом, в душе, пытается доказать себе, что на самом деле умный и все у него в будущем будет хорошо? Нет. Правда ли, что их встреча разожгла внутренний огонь неповиновения и гордыни, который способен развести только его собственный отец? Нет. 

Нет. Луи в полном порядке, на него никто не может повлиять, и он ни от кого не зависит. Он просто хочет хорошие оценки. 

А в голове все равно крутятся лишь мысли о Гарри...

И ему кажется, что все, решение он, наконец-то, принял.

\- Ты на лекции? - спрашивает Найл, насыпая почти всю коробку хлопьев в большую чашу. Откуда она вообще взялась?

Луи кивает, заправляя концы шарфа под жакет. 

\- Сегодня короткий день. Всего две лекции. 

\- Прикольно, - Найл заливает хлопья почти целым литром соевого молока. 

Луи устало наблюдает за ним, засовывая ноги в вансы, одной рукой держась за стену. 

\- Я, эм, расскажу Гарри сегодня. О, ну, ты знаешь. Чувствах. 

Коробка молока с глухим звуком ударяется о гранитную поверхность кухонного столика, глаза Найла широко открываются.

\- Правда? Ты решил отрастить себе яйца? 

\- Я бы перефразировал и сказал по-другому, но да, - Луи пытается улыбнуться, в желудке переворачиваются органы, щеки болят от морозного ужаса. Как он признается, если только мысль об этом пугает? 

Найл тепло улыбается, вскакивает, подбегает к Луи, быстро поправляет кремовый мягкий джемпер и обвивает своими руками его тело, сильно прижимая к груди. Его улыбка широкая и честная, сверкает как солнце на снегу, его запах - дорогой, уютный, и желудок Луи снова что-то творит, но на этот раз из-за нежного к себе внимания, он улыбается в плечо Найлу и обхватывает руками его за талию. 

\- Поздравляю, - Найл дышит в ухо. - Я горжусь тобой! Честно, горжусь. Я знал, что ты сможешь достать голову из своей задницы. 

Улыбающиеся губы Луи царапаются об хлопковую ткань джемпера Найла.

\- Спасибо, лепрекон.

\- Ага.

И Луи улыбается сильнее, выпутывается из объятий и в последний раз нервно вздыхает, выходя за порог. 

\- Люблю тебя, Найлер.

\- Люблю тебя сильнее, Томмо. 

Из Луи вылетает смешок, который заглушается хлопком закрывшейся двери. Разумом и сердцем он уже в комнате Гарри, готовый опустошить всего себя. 

Сегодня будет охуительно жуткий день.

***

Сидеть на лекциях - словно подвергаться средневековым пыткам. Или даже хуже. Пыткам Древнего Египта. Египетские пытки были ужасными? Или Скандинавским пыткам? Или, может, пыткам англосаксов. Или спартанским. Спартанские пытки были тем еще пиздецом. 

В общем, Луи жутко страдал. 

Потому что он пообещал себе, что не будет смотреть на телефон все гребаное время, не будет предупреждать Гарри о том, что придет сразу после конца второй лекции, не будет отправлять ему смайлики, выражающие его одновременно пушистые и колючие чувства, накрывающие с головой. Он пытается сосредоточиться на профессоре и его многословных предложениях, на звуке, который издает маркер, когда им рисуют на доске, объясняя основные сюжетные линии пьесы "Сон в летнюю ночь" и смысл цитат. Но как бы он ни старался сосредоточиться, его разум не покидают мысли о телефоне.

Находящемся в левом кармане сумки.

В пределах досягаемости. 

Который он не тронет.

Не тронет.

***

И наконец-то он может избавиться от внутренней паники и суматохи. Он свободен, и первое, что делает, как только выходит из аудитории на яркий свет зимнего дня, это снимает телефон с блокировки и— и здесь, в почтовом ящике, его дожидается сообщение от Гарри.

 _'Я должен поговорить с тобой.'  
_  
Луи останавливается посередине холла, перечитывая сообщение.

Должен? Он должен поговорить с Луи? 'Должен' как 'я не могу быть вдали от тебя, я скучаю по твоему голосу' или 'должен' как 'я не очень хочу, но нам необходимо кое-что обсудить'? Луи просто обязан знать. 

И пока в голове бурлит внутренняя борьба, ему приходят еще больше сообщений, телефон вибрирует и вышвыривает его из зоны отрешения. 

Первое от Найла:

 _'Удачи, чувак! Не ударь в грязь лицом!'  
_  
И другое от Гарри:

 _'Луи'  
_  
И больше ничего. Просто... _Луи_. Там всего лишь написано Луи. А ему по каким-то непонятным причинам до жути хочется прижать телефон к груди, словно он реально какой-то подросток, увидевший фотографию своего предмета обожания. И это ужасно хотя бы потому, что он в публичном месте, окружен студентами, спешащими на свои лекции, громко смеющимися и курящими сигареты.

Отказавшись разбираться, что творится с мыслями в его голове, он запихивает телефон в карман и практически бежит вперед, из-за нервов то словно подогреваясь на медленном огне, то кипя до образования пузырей, бежит к квартире Гарри, пытаясь придумать, каким нахуй образом он сможет справиться с выливающейся из краев _бессмертной, нескончаемой_ любовью. 

И, может быть, но это не точно, еще одним вопросом - планирует ли Гарри сделать то же самое.

***

Он заходит без стука, сердце бешено колотится в горле, не давая ни сглотнуть, ни вдохнуть. 

\- Гарри? - рьяно кричит он, задыхаясь, влетает внутрь, кидает сумку на кресло и обыскивает глазами комнату, а потом натыкается на—

Гарри. За столом. В атласном костюме, с галстуком-бабочкой в горошек, и голубым цветком, приколотым к лацкану пиджака. Рядом с ним стоит бутылка вина. Он подпер голову руками. И выглядит так, словно... вычеркнул все воспоминания из своего разума и сейчас сидит, полностью от всего опустошенный. 

Свет в глазах Луи моментально гаснет.

Оу. Значит, _вот_ какой у них разговор будет. 

\- Гарри? - повторяет он, на этот раз более уверенно, и Гарри поднимает голову, запутанный, в слезах, поникший и... очень пьяный. Луи морщится. - Ох, Гарри, - с сожалением говорит он и идет вперед.

\- Луи, - хрипит Гарри, зажмуривает глаза, закрывает лицо руками. - Луи, Луи, Луи.

Он неимоверно пьян.

\- Давай мы уберем это, да? - с нежностью говорит Луи, ставит бутылку вина на безопасном расстоянии от Гарри, господи, он выглядит таким помятым и маленьким. Луи приседает, хватается за место чуть выше локтя Гарри, их колени стукаются друг об друга. - Что случилось? - сглатывает. 

Гарри трясет головой и молчит, потом убирает руки, не открывая глаз. И снова трясет головой, сильно сжимает губы, зажмуривает глаза сильнее, кривит все лицо. И почему-то это разрушает Луи, разбивает вдребезги. 

\- Гарри, - выдыхает Луи, чувствуя, как осколки разбитого сердца впиваются в него изнутри, пока он рассматривает мальчишеское лицо. А потом он чувствует этот прилив, называемый 'влюбленностью', блять, для него это так ново. Он чувствует, как волна растекается по телу, словно он напился и не в состоянии контролировать свои действия, делает лишь то, что кажется правильным. Он пододвигается ближе, с желанием прикоснуться, пробежаться подушечками пальцев по его коже, успокоить, одной рукой нежно обхватывает лицо Гарри, притягивает его к себе, другой гладит руку, колено, ткань жакета.

Гарри не реагирует, только кусает губы, продолжая держать глаза закрытыми.

Одна за другой идут секунды, Луи умоляет, Гарри морщится, их окружают тишина, настороженность и туман. И как назло именно в этот момент Луи кажется, что он не справится, кажется, будто он держит в руках ветхую бумагу, от одного лишь дрожания руки способную рассыпаться и превратиться в прах. Он не понимает. Не понимает, что Гарри чувствует, что нужно делать, как заставить его почувствовать себя лучше.

\- Ты чувствуешь боль, которую я никогда не пойму, - бормочет Луи вслух, сам того не ожидая, и больше, наверное, пытается убедить в этом себя, прикасается пальцами к лицу Гарри, пытаясь разгладить морщинки стресса с глаз и губ. - Но я всегда здесь, - уже громче говорит он. - Помнишь? Ты не сможешь от меня избавиться? Уже слишком поздно?

Вновь тишина.

Но потом, медленно, Гарри кивает, и Луи остро чувствует, как его рука находит ткань джемпера и вцепляется в нее. И может быть это всего лишь его воображение, но Луи кажется, словно Гарри притягивает его ближе к себе. Луи не знает, что реально, а что нет, адреналин скачет, а Гарри льнет к нему с разрушением в глазах, с внутренним демоном триумфа, заставляя его сердце одновременно разбухать и разрываться на части, а руки - скользнуть в запутанные кудри и слегка потянуть. Потому что он хочет быть ближе. Потому что он хочет обернуть Гарри в кокон, защитить его, укрыть, проглотить живьем со всеми его проблемами. 

А он лишь способен нежно цепляться пальцами за кудри.

\- Все нормально, - шепчет Луи, и он понятия не имеет, что там должно быть нормально, понятия не имеет, что вообще случилось с Гарри, и опять же, скорее говорит это себе, потому что на него давит чувство страха, словно он отправляется в ебанутое опасное путешествие без компаса, карты, да даже без знания, на каком он континенте. Он слегка напуган и слишком сильно переполнен эмоциями, ведь поначалу его намерения были совершенно другими, он собирался прийти сюда и излить Гарри заветные желания своего сердца, но Гарри пьян и почти плачет, а Луи почти удается вытащить его из кресла и усадить на пол, здесь лучше и удобнее его обнимать, удерживать и...

Почему любить-то, блять, так сложно? Еще двух дней даже не прошло. Ну серьезно? 

С губ Гарри соскальзывает непонятное слово, он кладет свою голову на плечо Луи, бубнит слова в его шею. А у Луи мурашки превращаются в копья, попадающие прямиком в сердце. 

\- Что? - мягко спрашивает он, пытаясь поднять голову Гарри, пальцами все еще путаясь в кудрях. Сердце стучит как бешеное. 

Гарри сползает с кресла, прижимается к Луи, их колени вновь стукаются, пока он садится на пол, а Луи мертвой хваткой держится за него, внимательно следит, чтобы тот не ударился об стол и не упал в другую сторону. Кулаки Гарри до сих пор сжимают джемпер Луи. Места соприкосновения оставляют ожоги.

Гарри повторяет слово, и опять невнятно, вот только на тот раз он позволяет Луи поднять свою голову, и тот сближает их лица, большим пальцем выводит холодные полосы на его веках, безмолвно пытается уговорить открыть глаза. Словно все ответы и неуслышанные слова станут ясными в его взгляде. На самом деле, он просто хочет видеть Гарри. Он просто хочет посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы знать, чтобы хоть как-то понять, что происходит и что случилось, и в чем причина, и что он чувствует. 

\- Гарри, - вновь говорит он, и Гарри слабо скулит. А Луи словно оглушают тяжелым ударом. 

Гарри влюблен в него? Он пытается сказать, что влюблен в него? Господи, Луи так этого хочет, так желает, буквально тает от подобной возможности. Его тело сводит судорогой, хочется блевать, но нечем. И он ослеплен, ослеплен ебаным чувством близости с Гарри, его запахом (его настоящим запахом, а не виной и отчаянием), а потом его окончательно добивают. Потому что Гарри прислоняется лбом к Луи. Он, блять, прислоняется своим ебаным лбом к ебаному лбу Луи, а где-то там, сверху, снизу, сбоку, _везде_ , коллапсируют вселенные, сталкиваются звезды и разрываются галактики. 

Его глаза все еще закрыты, и Луи очень, очень, очень за это благодарен - он бы не выдержал, будь они открыты. Просто... опять всего слишком много. Слишком много и слишком неожиданно. Слишком быстро. 

Но лоб Гарри прижимается ко лбу Луи, а Луи продолжает роптать имя Гарри - умоляюще, вопрошающе, успокаивающе - их лица будто сливаются вместе. Они лишь медленно наклоняются друг к другу, все ближе и ближе, пока теплое дыхание не сбивается теплым дыханием, нос к носу, и блять блять блять, именно сейчас Луи хочется кашлянуть, или засмеяться, или икнуть, потому что все, что происходит - слишком хрупко, и неожиданно, и пугающе, и что происходит??

Глаза Гарри до сих пор закрыты, но напряженные мышцы лица постепенно расслабляются. Они больше не натянуты до предела, черты лица разглаживаются, когда нос Луи тычется в щеку Гарри, и Луи не уверен, но они ласкаются и прижимаются друг к другу? Как детеныши медведей? Это же так называется? Он раньше никогда ни об кого не терся вот так вот - вообще никогда, представить только - но сейчас, видимо, происходит именно это, и ему снова становится плохо от вихрей в животе; как совершенно случайное, такое простое действие может быть настолько поэтичным и колоссальным?

И затем, без всякого предупреждения или специального намерения, их губы задевают друг друга, мимолетно и нежно, и, скорее всего, по чистой случайности, потому что Гарри слишком погружен в себя и слишком пьян, а Луи пытается сидеть вертикально (не таким образом, он думал, все пойдет ко дну, под откос), и проходит лишь одна секунда. Одна секунда касания их теплых сухих губ, руки Луи на затылке Гарри, зарытые в волосы, руки Гарри, сжимающие ткань джемпера Луи возле живота, и все вокруг замирает. Они оба замирают, и блокированный шоком разум Луи кричит на него, вздрагивает и паникует, потому что Гарри пьян и, по сути, все его действия контролирует затуманенный мозг, а не он сам.

Но Луи не паникует и не отталкивает Гарри, потому что Гарри отстраняется так резко, словно его ударила молния, а потом открывает глаза - красные, стеклянные, грустные. Бешеный ритм сердца стучит в горле Луи, пока он пытается вдохнуть и зацепиться за реальность. Он выпутывается рукой из волос Гарри, Гарри выпутывается из джемпера Луи. 

Смотрит на него, покачивается, в глазах засели невыплаканные слезы. 

Луи смотрит в ответ, тело словно наэлектризовано.

\- Он так злится, - бормочет Гарри. 

Луи молчит. Что?

\- Кто злится? - с удивлением, осторожно спрашивает Луи, Гарри опускает голову, прячет руками лицо. 

\- Мой отец, - глотает слова, едва не падает назад, когда пытается сесть по-другому.

Луи ловит его.

Блять.

\- Почему он на тебя зол? - единственное, что приходит на ум.

\- Ему не становится лучше. Почему ему не становится лучше? - спрашивает Гарри, наверное, даже не слыша Луи. Он просто потерянный, отчаянный, беспомощный. И очень пьяный. - Песня. Я думал, песня поможет ему. Развеселит его. Иногда это помогает, поэтому я продолжаю их писать. Они для него. Все для него.

Луи не может ни сглотнуть, ни рот открыть. Просто смотрит на Гарри, даже не моргает.

'Продолжаю их писать.' Поэтому Гарри продолжает их писать? Что, блять, о чем он?

\- Продолжаешь писать что? - шокировано спрашивает Луи, напрочь забывает о своем желании, любви, панике, чувствуя лишь одно. Шок. 

\- Песни. Все песни.

\- ’Certain Things’?- шепчет Луи низким голосом. Его не иначе как ударили чем-то тяжелым, поэтому гудит голова. - Поэтому ты написал ’Certain Things’?

\- Ты же был там. Был, когда я писал эту песню, и ты сказал, что она хороша—ты сказал, что песня очень красивая, - тихо говорит Гарри, морщится, смотрит в одну точку, он выглядит как сонный совенок. Потерянный сонный совенок. 

\- Я—дело не в песне. Она действительно красивая, но это не—Я не—

\- Ему не понравилось, - бормочет он, и теперь в его взгляде все больше незнакомого, он снова переживает момент, о котором Луи ничего не знает и вообще не относится. - Он был так зол. И я написал еще одну, она ему понравилась. И он ее спел, и все были так за него счастливы. А он любит, когда люди счастливы за него. - Гарри качается из стороны в сторону, а руки Луи как якоря держат его, мягко вцепившись в оба локтя. - Но ему это не помогло. Ему не стало лучше. Раньше песни помогали, но теперь — нет. И я все испортил.

\- Нет, ты ничего не портил, - настаивает Луи, в ушах все еще эхом отдается все, что Гарри ему сказал. Опять его накрывает информационной волной, опять происходит слишком много всего сразу.

\- Джемма рассказала ему, - отчаянным голосом говорит он. - Блять, она ему рассказала. 

\- Рассказала что? 

\- О моей маме.

Внутренности Луи сжимаются, его переполняет жалость.

\- Он не знал, что она... - _Умерла_ , хочет спросить Луи. Но проглатывает последнее слово, он не может сказать это вслух.

Гарри поднимает голову, рассматривает его, и его взгляд такой... странный, чужой.

\- Он знает, что я ее ищу. 

Луи подавляет желание открыть рот.

\- Ищешь...?

\- Он знает, что я ее ищу, - повторяет Гарри, сердито, грустно, хмуро, убирая кудрявую прядь с лица тыльной стороной гладкой бледной руки. Его кожа выглядит как отшлифованная кость. 

Луи трезв, до очертения трезв, но внезапно комната начинает кружиться, сверху вниз, справа налево, и он продолжает смотреть на Гарри, пытаясь понять, что тот только что ему сказал. 

Гарри ищет свою _маму_? Маму, которая _умерла_ , когда ему было девять, от _передозировки_? 

Лиам посвятил его в детали на каком-то обеде давным-давно, еще тогда, когда они с Гарри друг друга ненавидели.

\- Почему он такой? - спросил Луи с отвращением, наблюдая, как Гарри нежно прижимает свои губы ко ртам гостей, пихает бокалы с золотой каймой, наполненные до краев мартини, всем в руки, и улыбается криво, вероломно невинно, оценивая каждого взглядом.

\- Потому что он всегда был таким, - спокойно ответил Лиам, в руке бокал, жакет застегнут на все пуговицы. Он прижался ближе к Луи, с восхищением посмотрел на него и, понизив голос, прошептал: - Даже когда умерла его мама.

\- Найл говорил, - пробормотал Луи, делая глоток напитка, взглядом не теряя Гарри из виду.

Глаза Лиама заблестели, он улыбнулся. Наклонил голову ближе к голове Луи.

\- Передозировка героином. Гарри был в школе. Я слышал, когда ему сказали об этом, он ответил лишь, что ему нужно пойти в магазин и выбрать достойный костюм. 

Луи с отвращением потряс головой.

\- Это ужасно.

\- Это Гарри, - сказал Лиам и широко улыбнулся, когда Луи повернулся и недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

Но сейчас.

Сейчас Гарри здесь, на полу, оплакивает и говорит о своей маме, а в мозгу Луи все щелкает, трещит и крутится, история, которую он однажды собрал по кускам воедино, всеми теми отрывками и битами информации, которой его кормили, а он послушно глотал, теперь смешались и взорвались, разлетевшись по разным сторонам.

Луи не знает, кому верить. Луи не знает, что думать.

\- Гарри... - говорит он, лишенный слов и кислорода. 

\- Джемма сказала, что я ее нашел, - продолжает Гарри, кривит лицо, но слезы не льются. Он смотрит на руки, вяло лежащие на его бедрах. - Потому что она разозлилась. Она хочет разобраться во всем, добраться до меня, потому что я никогда ей не помогал—но она не разрешала мне помогать ей, Луи! Поэтому сказала отцу, что я ее нашел. 

Слова не имеют смысла. Опять много вопросов и никаких ответов. Опять биение сердца отдается в горле.

\- Но она облажалась, теперь моя очередь смеяться, - продолжает Гарри со смехом, тихим, равнодушным, грустным, но все же смехом. - Потому что она не хочет меня видеть. Блять, моя мама не хочет меня!

\- Гарри—

\- Он так злится, Луи, - шепчет Гарри, сильно сжимает локоть Луи. - Он не хотел, чтобы я ее искал. Поэтому он заставил ее уйти после того, как я узнал, кто она. 

Голова Луи кружится.

Что?

Что?

\- Гарри, о чем ты говоришь? - чуть ли не молит Луи, подавленный и потрясенный, пытается заглянуть в пьяные сумасшедшие глаза.

Он не этого ожидал. Он не этого ожидал.

Но Гарри не отвечает, он и не планирует, лишь опускает голову и цепкой хваткой держится за локти Луи.

А потом дверь распахивается.

\- Гарольд! - радостно кричит Лиам, заходя в комнату, Зейн входит за ним, зажав сигарету между двумя пальцами.

Блять.

Гарри широко открывает глаза, и прежде чем Луи успевает сказать, ответить или даже подумать, Гарри вскакивает с пола, натягивая неуверенную улыбку. 

\- Вы так рано! - замечает он, голос едва дрожит. - Ужин только через пару часов. 

Луи смотрит на него, сидя на земле, сердце колотится. 

\- Нам стало скучно, - говорит Лиам, обхватывает Зейна сзади, кладет свою ладонь ему на руку, прижимает ближе. - Поэтому мы решили помочь тебе подготовиться и все такое. Если наша помощь нужна, разумеется.

Следует короткая пауза, Луи слышит свой пульс, отдающийся в уши, и определенно чувствует, как Гарри думает - буквально видит шестеренки вращающиеся в голове - и сжимает руку в кулак. А потом все исчезает. 

\- Конечно, - улыбается Гарри, разводит руки в знак приветствия. На лбу пот выступает бисером. - Заходите, парни. Хотите выпить?

И то, что происходит сейчас, тотально странно, и полностью расходится с тем, что было каких-то пару минут назад, Луи до сих пор не отошел - мама Гарри? Возможно жива?- но он отталкивает мысли прочь, отталкивает прочь вообще все и встает.

Лиам и Зейн тут же на него смотрят, удивление освещает их лица. 

\- Луи! - восторженно говорит Лиам. - Я тебя не заметил! Ты тоже помогаешь Гарри? 

Но взгляд Зейна режет насквозь и прочитывает все, что крутится в голове Луи, потом он смотрит на Гарри. 

\- Эм, Ли? Мы, наверное, должны уйти. Вернемся чуть позже, - спокойно говорит Зейн, а глаза перерабатывают увиденное, впитывают происходящее. 

\- Что? Почему? - Лиам хмурит брови. - Я хочу остаться.

\- Милый—

\- Пожалуйста, можно мы останемся? - умоляет Лиам, надувая губы, а Луи способен лишь смотреть, стоять рядом с Гарри, которого ведет в сторону, чье тело штурмует жаром тело Луи. 

Все, чего ему сейчас хочется - это держать его, собрать его, разбитого, по новой, не оставив ни шрама. Расцеловать его слезы, и массажем расслабить мысли, и дать ему рассказать, выпустить все из себя. (Когда он стал таким сопливым?) Но теперь пришли Лиам и Зейн, и они никуда не собираются уходить, Зейн не может противостоять огромным умоляющим глазам Лиама.

\- Ладно, окей, - смягчается Зейн, бросает взгляд в сторону Гарри. - Но только если мы действительно... не мешаем. 

Лиам поворачивается и смотрит своими огромными глазами на Луи с Гарри.

И опять короткое затишье.

\- Ох, нет, нисколько, - улыбается Гарри.

\- Ни капли, - неубедительно соглашается Луи, взгляд Зейна его допрашивает. 

\- Замечательно! - восклицает Лиам, с хлопком сцепляя руки вместе. - Может, послушаем пианино? Зейн? Ты споешь? 

Вот и все. Хаотичный исповедальный разговор отметается в сторону, и Луи понимает, что попался, невъебически сильно встрял.

Все, что он чувствует - это Гарри.

***

Примерно в то время, когда привозят ужин, появляется Найл, как возбужденный шквал эмоций и порыв сильного ветра, он заходит, улыбаясь и занося холод с улицы, с огромной бутылкой Джеймсона в руках. 

\- Ходит слух, что ‘Certain Things’ номинировали на Brit! - взахлеб докладывает информацию с широкой улыбкой на лице. - Охуенно! 

И Луи смотрит на Гарри, не контролируя себя. Гарри не улыбается, лишь смотрит в сторону.

Луи нужно поговорить с ним. Нужно поговорить. Ему столько всего хочется сказать. Столько обсудить. 

\- Прекрасно, - улыбается Лиам, помешивая чай. - Ты, небось, очень рад. Пойдешь на церемонию награждения? 

\- Конечно, блять, ты еще спрашиваешь!

\- Мы тоже тогда пойдем, - говорит Зейн, поднимая бокал вина. - За тебя. 

Лиам весь светится. 

Так все обыденно и нормально. И единственное, что кажется странным — это вопросительный взгляд Найла, который пытается незаметно написать Луи из-под стола. 

_'Ну?'  
_  
Луи закатывает глаза.

 _'Что ну?'  
_  
 _'Ты его трахнул?'  
_  
 _'Не будь ублюдком.'  
_  
В ответ Луи получает подмигивающий смайлик.

 _'А если честно. Че случилось? Все норм?'  
_  
И прежде чем Луи успевает ответить, ему приходит:

 _'Ты кажешься каким-то отстраненным. Гарри тоже. Если хочешь, я могу всех нас вытащить куда-нить в город. Пойдешь?'  
_  
Луи вздыхает, пытается скрыть улыбку. 

_'Не. Мне просто надо поговорить с ним. Можешь сделать так чтобы вы все свалили как можно раньше?'  
_  
 _'Конечно'  
_  
И спустя примерно полчаса, после того, как все доели ужин и сложили пустые тарелки в середине стола, виски разлили по бокалам, а сигары раскурили, Найл получает сообщение и громко укает. 

\- У Эндрю Бельмонта намечается охуенная туса.

\- Бельмонта? - оживляется Лиам. - О, они хорошая семья.

\- Пойдемте тогда к нему. Прямо сейчас, - беззастенчиво говорит Найл, и подмигивает Луи, пока никто не смотрит.

Вот и все, Найлу всегда все дается легко.

Или не всегда.

\- Мы хотели сегодня заниматься, - говорит Зейн Лиаму - который уже с восторгом смотрит на Найла и кивает. - Мы хотели сегодня никуда не ходить и заниматься, забыл?

\- Ох. Точно, - поникает Лиам. Он молчит лишь секунду. - Может, завтра? Позанимаемся завтра? Я успею наверстать. После такой недели мне можно слегка повеселиться. Я все дни только и делал, что работал - было бы неплохо немного расслабиться, выпустить пар.

Зейн смотрит на него, поджав губы, и, в конце концов, кивает. 

\- Ладно, - смягчается он, но не звучит ни радостно, ни мягко. Луи вопросительно на него смотрит, но он отворачивается, сильнее сжимая руку Лиама. - Пойдем. 

\- Прямо сейчас? Выпьем в моей квартире? Нас потом Нельсон отвезет. 

\- Изумительно! - сияет Лиам и вскакивает с места. 

Зейн вздыхает, тоже поднимаясь со стула.

И Луи немного совестно от того, что он чувствует облегчение. Как глоток свободы.

\- Лады, было весело, - улыбается он, мурлыкая в предвкушении. - Напишите, как доедете. И каждый раз, когда Найл обнимает незнакомца, отправляйте мне фотографию.

\- Ты не идешь? - спрашивает Лиам, мгновенно поникая. 

\- Не, - говорит он, борясь с желанием посмотреть на Гарри. Тот стоит у окна и разглядывает улицы. Гребаный герой паршивой трагедии. - Я сегодня пораньше лягу. 

\- А, ну тогда ладно, - довольно говорит Зейн, а потом тянет его в сторону. Глаза сосредоточены на нем, полные беспокойства и насыщенного цвета шоколада. - Все нормально? - спрашивает он тихим голосом. Внимательно всматривается. 

\- Да. Да, нам просто... Нам просто надо поговорить.

Зейн кивает, разглядывая его лицо. 

\- С Гарри все хорошо?

\- Наверное? Не знаю, я—Я поэтому и хочу поговорить.

\- Ладно. Позаботься о нем, окей? Прости, что мы так рано пришли...

Луи трясет головой, прижимает палец к губам Зейна и шикает на него, улыбаясь.

\- Тише, тише. Не беспокойся. Просто иди и веселись вместе со своим парнем и лепреконом. 

На губах Зейна мелькает улыбка, взгляд смягчается на мгновение, а потом снова темнеет. 

\- Не хочу, чтобы Лиам ходил по вечеринкам, - отворачивает взгляд. 

Луи, удивленный, наклоняет голову.

\- Почему? 

Зейн ничего не отвечает, словно ищет правильные слова, а потом трясет головой. 

\- Да нет особой причины. Я просто... - Он поворачивается лицом обратно к Луи, спокойный и собранный, как и всегда. - Ему нравится опережать график сдачи. Мне кажется, что потом он будет жалеть, что пошел на вечеринку.

Ага.

Луи кивает, но... он знает. Он знает настоящую причину.

\- Я присмотрю за ним, - тихо отвечает он, успокаивающе сжимая руку Зейна.

И видит в его глазах облегчение, а на лице появляется красивая светлая улыбка. Он сжимает руку Луи в ответ. - Спасибо, - искренне говорит он. 

\- Ну и что, блять, ты идешь или нет? - кричит Найл нетерпеливым тоном и подмигивает Луи, когда встречается с ним взглядом. 

Найл невероятный мудак единственного экземпляра. 

\- Да, да, - бормочет Зейн и закатывает глаза. Переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Лиама, они выходят за дверь, кричат прощания и улыбаются многообещающей ночи. 

\- Еще раз удачи. На этот раз по-настоящему, мудачина, - шепчет Найл, чтобы его смог услышать только Луи, проходя мимо него на выход. 

\- Спасибо, - безэмоционально отвечает Луи и закрывает дверь прямо перед хохочущим лицом Найла. 

Остались Луи и Гарри. Всегда просто Луи и Гарри.

И тишина. 

\- Итак, - начинает Луи, неуверенный, как начать с того же момента, где они остановились. Он смотрит на Гарри, стоящего у окна, смотрит на то, как опущена его голова, а фонари в саду освещают его лицо мягким светом. Его ресницы выглядят хрупкими и яркими, волосы вьются волнами, увековеченные руками скульптора, покрытые и сверкающие бронзой. 

Гарри так красив.

Луи так влюблен. И все еще до охирения странно думать об этом. И знать это. 

И в то же время, абсолютно обыденно.

\- Хороший был ужин, - зачем-то говорит он, просто ради нарушения тишины.

Гарри кивает, не моргая смотрит в окно. 

\- Я рад, что парни хорошо повеселятся. 

\- Ты должен был пойти с ними, - тихо говорит Гарри, смотря в одну точку. 

Луи поднимает брови.

\- И зачем же? А если я не хочу? - он подходит и встает рядом с ним, в открытую рассматривает его профиль. Ему хочется взять Гарри за руку. Но вместо этого он держит за руку себя. - Сейчас я хочу быть не с ними, - он не договаривает то, что хочется сказать. 

Но Гарри, кажется, улавливает не слетевшие с языка слова, наконец-то моргает и поворачивает голову, улыбаясь Луи.

\- Я рад, что ты остался. 

Луи хочет жить в этих словах, хочет жить в губах, откуда они соскользнули, в улыбке, что их приукрасила. Его окутывает чрезмерная сентиментальность, нестабильность, нервозность, он тянется и потирает большим пальцем руку Гарри, больше не намеревающийся противиться тому, что так хочется. 

\- Я устал, - говорит Гарри, поворачивается обратно к окну. 

Луи бормочет, соглашаясь, и не может отвернуться. 

\- Я хочу прилечь. Мы можем прилечь? - спрашивает Гарри.

Мы. 

Земля трясется под ногами.

\- Конечно, - выдыхает Луи последний воздух, и Гарри вновь улыбается, слегка. 

Гарри кивает в сторону своей спальни и мягко смотрит на Луи.

\- Я приду через секунду. Ты иди, - просит он этой своей маленькой улыбкой и разворачивается, исчезая в соседней комнате. 

Внутренности Луи делают странные вещи. Кульбиты, сальто, танцуют лимбо. Странные, странные вещи. 

Шатаясь, он доходит до спальни, доходит до кровати, падает коленями на кровать. Заползает на нее, ощущая мягкую черную ткань под кожей рук, и аккуратно ложится, укладывая голову на подушку, чувствуя в ушах тарабанящий неровный пульс. Он лежит, дышит и ждет, пока придет Гарри.

Он не знает, что происходит. Он не хочет знать, что происходит. 

И вдруг у него снова рождается желание, выползает из глубины, оттуда, где он его зарыл—желание признать свою любовь, признать бессмертное увлечение, свои чувства, что вытрахивали из него все живое и ебали ему мозг с тех пор, как он пришел в этот проклятый университет. 

И он обещает себе: сегодня — та самая ночь. Он сделает это. Он скажет Гарри Стайслу, что влюблен в него. 

И в этот же момент в комнату заходит Гарри, пошатывается, нежными медленными движениями расстегивает галстук-бабочку и снимает жакет, показывая рубашку, закатанную до локтей. Подходит к кровати — желудок Луи искрится внутри, а может и вовсе сжигается пламенем — и неторопливо ложится. 

Но.

Но далеко от Луи, даже не касаясь его, словно вообще не замечает, он не смотрит, не поворачивается — ничего, лишь возлагает на живот руки и молча уставляется в потолок. Сглатывает, Луи наблюдает за движением его адамова яблока. 

\- Я не видел свою маму с шестнадцати лет, - говорит Гарри, разрезая тишину. Он продолжает смотреть в потолок, далек от Луи и мыслями, и телом. 

Луи не говорит. Только слушает. 

\- Она была со мной всю жизнь. Она была моей няней, - с нежностью в голосе говорит он, а глаза Луи непроизвольно от удивления выпучиваются.

Что? Что он сказал??

Все мысли о любви вылетели в окно, просто мигом, за секунду. Потому что Луи опять трахают мозг, и что, что, что вообще происходит? Он пытается вспомнить, перекрутить как пленку их разговор с Зейном—тот, который у них был миллион лет назад—пытается вспомнить, что он там говорил про няню. Она ушла, да? Спустя месяц после Джеммы? И с тех пор Гарри изменился?

Блять. Теперь все сходится.

\- Она мне всегда нравилась—она больше всего обо мне заботилась, больше, чем кто-либо другой в моей жизни, - продолжает Гарри, не замечая внутренний ураган, крутящийся в Луи. - Она была единственной, кто обращала на меня внимание, пока я рос. Иногда она была единственной, кто называла меня по имени. Называла меня 'Гарольд', - улыбается он, мягко, нежно, и так отдаленно, словно не в этой реальности, словно окутан тьмой. Луи чувствует завязывающиеся в животе узлы. - Я не знал, что она была моей мамой. Мне просто казалось, что я ей нравлюсь. И она просто так обо мне заботилась. И видела во мне что-то особенное, - Гарри прерывается всего на мгновение и продолжает. - Она исчезла в тот же день, когда я узнал, кем она мне является. Мой отец заплатил ей, - сухо смеется он. - Она взяла деньги.

Луи просто обязан что-то сказать. 

\- Мне так жаль, Гарри, так жаль, - вылетает у него изо рта, руки дрожат. 

Но Гарри продолжает, будто и не слышал вовсе. 

\- Кроме нее, я не... У меня больше никого не было, кроме нее. Я вырос с отцом, сестрой и... той, кто на тот момент была моей мамой. - Луи съеживается. - Меня воспитывала Джемма, в основном потому что отец не мог. Просто не мог. - Луи смотрит, как Гарри кусает губы, как его пальцы начинают дергаться. - Иногда он забывал, кто я. - Он говорит эти слова безэмоционально, словно выдавливает их из себя. - Я заходил в комнату, и он пугался и становился злым, потому что думал, что я какой-то незнакомец. Когда я был маленьким, меня это пугало. Потому что я не понимал. Я не знал, что с ним происходит, - он вздыхает. - Казалось, что он болеет всеми расстройствами, которые существуют в списке болезней. И еще хуже то, что он не всегда был таким. Не всегда ему было настолько плохо, - и снова молчание. - Наркотики сделали все хуже — особенно лсд, которое он раньше принимал. Он поджарил свои мозги и испортил все только сильнее. Сейчас он бы, наверное, был бы относительно здоров, был бы, если бы не принимал всю ту хуйню каждый ебаный раз. Наркотики все сделали быстрее и гораздо, гораздо хуже. 

Луи кусает губы и слушает, всматриваясь в темноту комнаты. 

\- И пока я был ребенком, мне было сложно. Он всегда пытался бороться с тем, кем являлся — и боролся сильно. Громко. Жестоко. Он мог полностью забыть обо мне. Смотреть сквозь меня. Игнорировать, пока я разговаривал, когда я в чем-то нуждался. Он всегда играл на гитаре или пианино, всегда в студии, или в туре, или делал промо, или работал над новым альбомом. Иногда ходил на вечеринки, если у него случался рецидив... - снова молчание, Луи успевает глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. - А иногда он был просто одержим мной. Фокусировал на мне все свое внимание. Обычно это бывало тогда, когда рядом с ним больше никого не было. Он мог разбудить меня посередине ночи, ну, начать меня сильно трясти, чтобы просто проверить, не мертв ли я еще. Иногда просто, чтобы сказать: "привет". Иногда я просыпался от того, что он меня избивал. В его действиях не было никакой систематизации, он просто делал и все.   
Но я помню кое-что хорошее. Он брал меня в студию и разрешал мне петь в микрофоны. Разрешал петь любую песню и играть на любых инструментах. Потом мы прослушивали то, что я создал, и... было весело. Было очень весело. И он мне улыбался. Улыбался, будто был за меня очень счастлив. Я помню, как он держал меня, чтобы я мог петь в микрофон вместе с ним, и я помню, как он улыбался, - Гарри говорит эти слова, и его губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке, Луи не может противиться и тоже улыбается, разве что слегка неуверенно. 

\- А потом он женился на Барбаре. На модели, - Гарри останавливается, наступает тишина, и Луи уже собирается задать вопрос, подтолкнуть к дальнейшему монологу, когда Гарри неожиданно продолжает. - Мне было шесть или семь. Она презирала меня. Я ее раздражал. Меня все любили, и поэтому было странно. Все любили. Весь наш персонал, вся семья. Друзья. Мой отец, когда он мог. А она — ненавидела.   
Иногда мне казалось, что она завидует. Потому что ей нравилось внимание—она была омерзительным павлином—и мне обычно доставалось гораздо больше, чем ей. Потому что я был самым маленьким, и Джемма всегда меня баловала, - слегка пожимает плечами. - Не знаю. Но после ее прихода все стало хуже.   
Отец был относительно чист, когда они поженились. Я нес кольца, - Луи улыбается, представляя. - Но она прочно сидела на коксе—очень прочно—и спустя время он снова начал принимать. И тогда все стало... просто ужасно. Они всю ночь гуляли и ходили по вечеринкам, а потом в предрассветные часы приходили домой и трахались на кухне, или в гостиной, или...- Гарри морщится. - Я был слишком маленький для такого. Я не... Так нельзя поступать, они не должны были так делать, но—мне кажется—она делала это нарочно. Я помню, как когда-то, когда я был очень маленьким, пошел в ванную комнату ночью, и там были они. Маленького меня это выбило из равновесия и шокировало. Она увидела меня. Увидела, как я захожу туда в ебаной пижаме с человеком-пауком, и засмеялась. 

В Луи зажегся слабый огонь гнева и раздражения. Это... тяжело слушать. Тяжело представлять маленького Гарри. Крошечное кукольное личико у крошечного фарфорового мальчика, одетого в теплую пижаму с человеком-пауком, с огромными глазами, полными страха и слез...

Тяжело. 

\- Она запрещала мне разговаривать, - продолжает Гарри, голос хриплый от эмоционального выгорания, слишком сильное давление. - Она никогда не обращалась ко мне напрямую. Она всегда говорила моей няне—моей маме—и чтобы та передала мне. Для нее я просто не существовал. И она говорила обо мне с моим отцом. Всякую хуйню, постоянно лгала ему. А он верил, потому что всегда был параноиком. Потому что забывал меня, кто я для него, и не мог с этим ничего поделать. Я никогда не был уверен, как много он обо мне помнит и насколько хорошо меня знает. До сих пор не уверен.  
Но потом я просто к этому привык. И я получал внимание в школе, так что нельзя было сказать, что меня полностью игнорировали. Я получал награды и бесконечные похвалы, и меня обожали учителя, относились ко мне как к сыну, и у меня была куча друзей, ни одного врага, и... В школе все было хорошо. В школе у меня было имя, дома — нет. Все было не так уж и плохо; не ужасно, по крайней мере.

Сердце Луи ноет.

\- И все стало гораздо сложнее, когда мне исполнилось девять.

Девять.

Как сказали Зейн и Найл, это возраст, когда умерла его мама.

\- Умерла Барбара, - отрешенным голосом говорит Гарри. Ах, совпал последний кусочек пазла. 

\- Передозировка? - выскакивает из Луи, мысли слишком далеко от того, чтобы осторожничать в словах—да даже думать о чем-то другом невозможно—а сердце словно попало под работающий блендер. 

Комнату наполняет оглушительная тишина, Гарри поворачивается к Луи, на лице, скрытом темной тенью, написан чистейший шок. 

\- Передозировка? - повторяет он, ошеломленный. - Нет. Она себя убила. 

Ком в желудке ебашит изнутри.

\- Я ее нашел.

Ебашит изнутри еще сильнее, выбивая кислород и тепло. 

\- Мне было девять, я пришел со школы домой и нашел ее. Мне пришлось позвонить отцу, - говорит отрешенный голос Гарри, сдавленный, придушенный, медленный как текущая черная патока. Тихий. - Мне пришлось ждать там его, ждать, пока он приедет. Первыми приехали врачи, потом уже он. Мне пришлось ему сказать. И мне было только девять, Луи, - голос Гарри такой слабый. Такой глубокий, взрослый, и такой слабый. Луи застыл в ужасе. Что? - Он был очень расстроен. Он так долго плакал. И я сидел с ним всю ночь, а он просто плакал и обнимал меня. Я не привык к объятиям, к его объятиям, так что это, наверное, было даже мило. - Гарри съеживается. - Нельзя так говорить, это ужасно. 

\- Это не ужасно, - шепотом уверяет Луи, голос пропал, глотка забилась камнями. Ему тоже хочется реветь. Потому что опять все сложно, и опять всего слишком много, и это уже как наказание, идущее по кругу. 

Гарри опускает голову, утыкается подбородком в грудь. 

\- Я не знал, как со всем этим справиться. Поэтому я не делал ничего. Было так странно. Я как будто... мог забыть об этом, не знаю, понимаешь ли ты. Они заставляли меня ходить по социальным педагогам и психологам, пытались подсадить меня на лекарства... Но мне ничего из этого было не нужно, потому что я ничего не чувствовал. По каким-то причинам я просто мог отрешиться от всего. Когда я пришел обратно в школу, никто не знал деталей, никто не знал, насколько сильно я был вовлечен в это, что случилось—они подумали, она просто умерла. И я ничего не отвечал, мне не пришлось разговаривать об этом, и я просто ничего не чувствовал. Словно этого никогда не случалось.

Джемма пыталась вытянуть из меня хоть что-нибудь. Она сидела по ночам в моей комнате, держала меня за руку и задавала вопросы. Но я никогда ей не отвечал. Не мог. И, наверное, в конце концов она поняла. 

После этого моему отцу стало очень плохо. Он постоянно говорил, что хочет тоже покончить с собой. И я начал сильно беспокоиться. Он не здоров. И не знает, почему какие-то мысли приходят ему в голову, почему он вообще о них думает. И он пытался слегка приблизиться ко мне. Ну, у него была куча девушек, на некоторых из них он женился—ничего существенного, они все ушли, большинство из них притворялись, что меня не существует, что мне было на руку—он не был один, но, мне кажется, он был напуган. Поэтому он сидел у моей кровати, пока я не засыпал и каждый день просил меня возить его в студию. Он был зол, непредсказуем, но... Я — все, что у него осталось. Джемма отвергла его, поэтому он отверг ее. Ей не нравилось, как он к нам относился, и она всегда пыталась держать его подальше от меня. И ей никогда не нравилась Барбара или любая другая женщина, хотя обычно они были к ней добрее. Чаще всего. Иногда ее люто ненавидели. Но ей всегда было похуй, она никогда не придавала этому значение. И изредка она плакала. Я находил ее в ее комнате плачущей, а она пыталась скрыть свое лицо, она не хотела, чтобы я это видел. Она пыталась скрыть меня от всего, даже от отца. Но она не могла этого сделать, и в итоге скрылась сама. 

Единственный раз, когда Джемма начала ладить с отцом, был в то время, когда он помогал ей раскрутить ее имя—она хотела быть моделью—а потом они начали вместе ходить по вечеринкам. Но недолго, потому что она ушла.

Луи хреново. Как будто все, что он узнал, сейчас по пищеводу выйдет наружу. 

\- И тогда он женился на Мире. Тогда с нами начал жить Зейн, - голос Гарри мгновенно смягчился, затуманился. - Когда они пришли, я словно заново начал дышать. Она была бы замечательной мамой. Но... Меня не волновало ничего из этого. Я и не любил ее толком. Зачем, если все они были так мимолетны, так быстротечны. Я не видел смысла в том, чтобы тратить на них время. Зачем любить кого-то, кто все равно уйдет? Я наслаждался ее компанией и ее присутствием в моей жизни, но никогда не хотел ее как _маму_. У меня была моя няня, которая изо всех сил старалась и заботилась обо мне и Джемме, которая называла меня по имени, спрашивала, что я хочу на завтрак. Которая укладывала меня спать, когда папа приходил домой наебенившимся, когда переворачивал столы и устраивал вечеринки, приглашал наркоманов. Мне не нужна была мама... Но мне нужен был Зейн. 

Легкий предательский кнут ревности полоснул Луи по коже груди. Но он проигнорировал его, затолкал все лишние чувства под кожу, потому что _нет_. Сейчас не время. 

\- Мне нужен был друг. Настоящий друг. Зейн им и стал. Он был самым лучшим другом, который у меня когда-либо был. Мы ни к чему не относились серьезно, ничто не являлось серьезным, мы веселились, и он всегда был таким милым и добрым, и тогда я... тогда я впервые почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Мой отец был женат на замечательной леди, и у меня был лучший друг, и сестра, и Энн—моя мама—и я был... счастлив. А потом все снова пошло под откос.

Луи наблюдает—завороженный и зацепленный— за тем, как Гарри закрывает глаза. 

\- Джемма ушла даже не попрощавшись. Она заключила контракт и просто ушла, потому что больше не хотела быть рядом с моим отцом. И, наверное, со мной она тоже быть не хотела, потому что с тех пор я едва слышу от нее хоть что-то. Теперь она пристрастилась к наркотикам. Как и мой отец, - горечь впитывается в его слова. Луи хочется ослабить концентрацию, высосать весь яд из укуса. - И спустя месяц, какой-то, блять, месяц, ушла Энн. Просто забрала деньги и ушла посреди ночи. Не попрощалась. Просто исчезла.   
А потом Зейн сказал мне, что влюблен в меня. И я не смог... Мне нужен был друг, Луи. Я не хотел _этого_. Я хотел друга. Но Зейн хотел больше, нуждался в большем, и... я помню, как _засмеялся_. Засмеялся, потому что не хотел, чтобы это превратилось во что-то серьезное. Не хотел, чтобы хоть что-то было серьезным. Я всегда хотел веселиться с ним, заботиться о нем, но я не хотел, чтобы он все так разрушил... И после этого уже ничто не стало как раньше, я потерял свою сестру, маму, и своего лучшего друга. И все равно—прямо как когда умерла Барбара—я ничего не чувствовал. Словно все это происходило не в моей жизни, а в чьей-то другой. Я никак с этим не справлялся, потому что мне и не нужно было. Я просто продолжал жить, веселился сам по себе и забывал обо всем. Я никогда не позволял ничему стать слишком обременительным, слишком серьезным. И, знаешь, все было прекрасно.   
Следующие два года жизни, после того, как Мира ушла от отца, я пошел учиться в пансион, потом моему отцу стало хуже. И я вернулся, чтобы за ним присматривать. Спустя какое-то время приехал сюда. Когда я вернулся, он был в ужасном состоянии, отвратительном, и пропадал на целые месяца. Спустя какое-то время мы все решили, что он где-то покончил с жизнью—он всегда говорил, что хочет этого—и мы начали его искать. Первые месяцы здесь я провел в поисках, каждый раз, когда была возможность, я уходил искать его, мне звонили следователи и друзья семьи, мы все продолжали искать и не сдавались. Пытались уберечь слитие новостей в желтую прессу. Платили репортерам, чтобы они затыкались. И прочее, и прочее. 

Мозг Луи как будто сам по себе вращается в черепной коробке, картинки сменяются с мимолетной скоростью. 

\- Вот что ты искал в своем доме? - спрашивает он, голос сухой, в голове все складывается, выстраиваясь в общую картину. - Когда—когда пришла моя мама, и ты забрал меня с собой. Ты искал своего отца?

Гарри кивает, кусает губу.

\- Я думал, он может прийти туда... ну. Я искал его тело, не надеялся ни на что большее. Не знаю, насколько странно и ужасно это звучит. Поэтому я не хотел, чтобы ты ходил за мной. - Гарри снова зажимает зубами губу, как будто пытается со всей яростью выгрызть нервозность. - Я не должен был тебя приводить. Прости. Я просто...

\- Не извиняйся, - говорит Луи, не в состоянии даже моргнуть, изнывая от желания прикоснуться, взяться, схватиться. - Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты... проходил через это один. Если бы все было именно так, как ты ожидал. 

По комнате разрастается молчание, впиваясь в стены корнями.

\- Мы потом нашли его. Живым, - говорит Гарри, медленно и неуверенно. - Друг семьи нашел. И с тех пор я пристально за ним следил, но... Он... ну. Ему сейчас не особо хорошо. Несмотря на песню, несмотря на славу, несмотря на пытающегося помочь Ника... Особенно, потому что он знает, что я ищу Энн. Особенно, потому что он знает, что я нашел ее. - Гарри зажмуривает глаза. Луи кажется, что Гарри сейчас начнет плакать. Он и сам-то чувствует, как внутри разражается буря. - Но он не знает, что она отказалась видеться со мной. Я наконец-то ее нашел, Луи. После стольких лет. И она отказывается со мной видеться, - он открывает глаза, поворачивает голову в сторону Луи. Взгляд полон боли. - Поэтому я той ночью показался на пороге твоей квартиры. Я не знал, куда идти. Я не хотел... - снова отворачивается. 

\- Ты приехал ко мне от мамы? - как будто запыхавшись, спрашивает Луи. Так много информации. Так много. Она сильно перегружает. 

Гарри кивает, сглатывает.

\- Я не хотел быть один. 

Там, где раньше было сердце Луи, теперь кровавый раздробленный кусок мяса. 

\- Ты больше никогда не будешь один, - уверяет он со всей честностью, которую только может выразить. Он садится, руки и ноги трясутся. 

\- Ты не можешь этого обещать.

\- Могу, - уверенно говорит Луи. - Я могу говорить за себя. Я всегда буду здесь, - он выдавливает слабую улыбку. - Знай это, помни. Мы и так уже дерьма наглотались, с нас хватит. 

Гарри хмурит брови, отворачивается в сторону, сильно зажмуривает глаза. 

Мимо тащатся секунды. 

\- Вот куда ты уехал? - тихо спрашивает Луи. Каждый запиханный внутрь вопрос вылезает на поверхность. Каждый кусок начинает собираться во что-то массивное и понятное. - Когда ты... исчез на много дней? Найти свою маму?

Гарри кивает.

\- В основном. Иногда я пытался увидеться с Джеммой. Иногда были проблемы с отцом. 

Это все потому что Гарри пытается не разорвать контакты, пытается достучаться. Снова, и снова, и снова. Он исчезает и пропадает, потому что ищет. Ищет и отвергается единственными нужными ему людьми в этой гребаной жизни. 

Луи хочется блевать.

Луи хочется плакать.

Луи хочется все исправить.

Луи слишком многого хочется. 

\- Прости, что... выгрузил все это на тебя, - внезапно говорит Гарри. - Но я видел тебя с твоим отцом и слышал то, что ты говорил ему, и... - он снова смотрит на Луи, искренне, лишь в глазах отблески темных теней. - Я хочу знать тебя, Луи. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал меня. 

И помимо всех эмоций, что Луи сейчас чувствует (тревога, жалость, отчаяние, беспомощность—список бесконечный) одно превалирующее, доминирующее ощущается особо резко: любовь.

Любовь к Гарри, потому что вот он, мальчик перед ним. 

Мальчик, который был оставлен всеми, кого он любит, который рос одновременно в центре внимания и в полной обезличенности, который был всеми яро обожаем, и в то же время никому не нужен, который закрывал себя от мира, не в состоянии понести на себе эту ношу, и который только что вскрыл себя ради Луи.

Мальчик, который говорит Луи, что хочет знать его. Что он, кто никогда не позволял себя любить, кто никогда не открывал себя для уязвимостей этого гребаного мира, кто смеялся над влюбленностью Зейна, потому что это было _слишком серьезно_ , теперь говорит, что хочет, чтобы Луи его знал.

Знал его. 

Знал все его секреты, все темные места. Открыл все запертые на замки двери и прошелся по темным пыльным коридорам, где еще не был ни один человек. 

И тот факт, что из Луи сейчас просто льется поэзия, служит прямым и самым лучшим доказательством того, что он пойдет на все. Он скажет Гарри, что любит его, что влюблен в него, что соберет его заново своими руками, что будет целовать каждого темного монстра, пока они все не исчезнут, что будет прижимать свои губы к каждой ране и вливать свою душу—

\- Мне сейчас... очень нужен друг, - говорит Гарри, прерывая мысли Луи. - То, что у меня было с Зейном... Я скучаю по этому.

И пуф!

Мечта рассеялась. 

Из Луи выкачали все до последней капли.

 _... Друг?  
_  
\- С тобой все по-другому, Луи, - говорит Гарри, тихо и искренне, глаза такие большие, разрывают напополам пыльным зеленым мерцанием. - Я никогда никого не хотел в своей жизни после того. Никогда не хотел ни единого человека. Потому что... Я—Я не могу чувствовать. Не так, как нормальные люди. Не так, как все остальные. Я, наверное, я просто... - он сжимает губы, не может подобрать нужные слова. Подобрать слова, которые сдавят остатки Луи, уничтожат их с неимоверной легкостью. -Я не могу привязываться к теням. Они уходят так же быстро, как и приходят, и я просто не могу этого чувствовать. Наверное, мне просто на все плевать. Но. Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, Луи. Ты просто как-то это делаешь. Я не привык к такому, и... я не знаю, поступаю ли я правильно. Но ты все переворачиваешь. Ты заставляешь меня хотеть того, чего я не хотел никогда и ни с кем. Хочу друга, снова. _Настоящего_ друга. 

\- Друга, - без эмоций повторяет Луи, и он пытается, он изо всех сил пытается дать Гарри то, что ему так нужно. Он только что прекрасно слышал все, абсолютно весь пиздец, что разъебашил Гарри всю его чертову жизнь, и абсолютно логично, что Гарри нуждается в друге гораздо, гораздо больше, чем в каких-то там любовных связях, но все равно это ранит. 

Ранит до омерзения сильно и до слез в глазах больно. 

Гарри кивает, слегка улыбается.

\- Да. Ты другой. Ты этого стоишь, Луи.

Удар удар удар, нож проходит через грудную клетку. 

А за окном мерцает луна. Своим сиянием проходит через плотные бархатные шторы. Танцует на клавишах пианино, стелется на половицы, замораживает кончики одеял на кровати. Как во сне. Все так же ярко, и мутно, и темно. Одновременно.

\- Я буду тем, кем ты захочешь, Гарри, - вылетает у него непроизвольно. И почему-то это не ранит так, как он думал, может, потому что он пуст. Или может потому что он действительно любит Гарри настолько, что будет любить его любой любовью, даже если она бескорыстная; ха, а раньше он думал, что такой не существует. 

Просто, блять, замечательно. 

Добро пожаловаться в жизнь самоотверженных страданий и кошек. Ура. 

\- Я буду тем, кем ты захочешь, - шепчет он снова, цепляется за слова, которые сказал Гарри, игнорирует муки, что вызывает слово 'друг'. Почему это слово кажется таким ядовитым? Это ведь хорошее слово. Слово, которое он понимает. Слово, которое не причинит Гарри вреда. Слово, которое может быть лишь началом, в самом то деле. 

Но. 

Сейчас ему сложно думать по-другому, у его эмоций короткое замыкание. Он тянется и кладет руку на плечо Гарри, потому что ему нужно почувствовать его уверенность и надежность. Нужно.

Мышцы Гарри расслабляются, выражение лица становится теплым, он рассматривает Луи при лунном свете.

\- Я хочу спать, - тихо говорит он. - Останься, ладно?

Останься.

Останься и поспи со мной в одной чертовой кровати. Останься, будь моим другом и поспи вместе со мной. 

Окей.

Ура. 

Луи пытается. Он ведет себя как эгостичный мудак, но он пытается исправиться. 

\- Конечно, - он соскребает слова со своего горла, и Гарри улыбается. 

И больше ничего не сказав, Гарри прижимается к Луи, аккуратно кладет свою голову между его шеей и плечом, оборачивает тонкие руки вокруг его тела. 

\- Я не хочу больше разговаривать, - бормочет он, губами проходится по горящей ключице. 

\- Больше ни слова до утра, - обещает Луи, а голова кружится. Тело перегружается отчаянием. Всего так много. - Мы поиграем в молчанку. Победитель сможет замотать рот Найла скотчем. 

Он чувствует смех Гарри, чувствует, как тот сильнее прижимается к Луи, чувствует его улыбку сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Луи, - говорит Гарри, слова мешаются с сонной улыбкой. Его тело расслабляется, выпускает весь накопившийся стресс. 

Луи думает, говорил ли Гарри кому-нибудь хоть что-нибудь из того, что он сегодня открыл ему. Или Луи самый первый, кто услышал это. Кто узнал. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - выдыхает Луи, закрывая глаза и вдыхая запах Гарри, душу Гарри, всего Гарри. Гарри наполняет его всего, он им полон. 

И Луи обнимает, проглатывает все разочарование и все остальные чувства, что блокируют кислород в легкие. Обнимает его, защищает, Луи здесь. Он здесь и никуда не уйдет.

Даже если Гарри хочет быть просто друзьями.

Даже если Гарри никогда, никогда его не полюбит.

Даже если Гарри найдет кого-то, выйдет за них замуж или женится, и у него будет много детишек с такими же кудрявыми волосами.

Даже если это убьет Луи. Он не отпустит Гарри.

Он засыпает с этой мыслью, слыша, как Гарри выдыхает во сне его имя.

И усиливает хватку, прижимает его еще ближе, обнимает еще сильнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автор сказал, что если вы хотите понять, что чувствовал Гарри на протяжении последних дней — или часов, кто его знает — послушайте песню X&Y by Coldplay. каждое слово — это мысли Гарри, просто каждое.


	32. XXXI

***

На исходе второй семестр первого года Луи в университете, на исходе и его душевное равновесие.

Не потому что он плохо проводит время — с этим-то как раз все совершенно наоборот, и даже несмотря на то, что он презирает отца, его эгоистичность и грубость, нельзя отрицать, что ему была дана невероятная возможность. 

Нет, дело в том, что, кажется, словно все изменилось, причем кардинально и непоправимо... но в то же время остается точно таким же, как и всегда.

Найл все так же смеется днем, ходит на вечеринки по ночам, оставляет после себя крошки и странные запахи, след сигаретного дыма, эхо недавно задействованных клавиш пианино; и иногда оставляет Рори, к большому счастью Луи — ведь это же Рори, который способен утешить одним лишь присутствием, особенно когда в Луи просыпается острая необходимость хоть еще одной души в огромной изысканной квартире темными ночами. И он готовит очень хороший чай, а к таким умениям Луи всегда относится с наибольшим уважением. 

Но Найл — не Найл, если не заполняет собой дневную тишину и не оставляет после себя хаос. И как-то, в особенно холодное утро, он врывается в комнату Луи—который только-только разлепляет глаза и еще не успевает привыкнуть к слепящему солнцу— прыгает на кровать и обнимает его. 

\- Нас номинировали на Брит, Гримшоу хочет поговорить со мной о возможном мини-туре! 'Certain Things' все еще держится на первой строчке в семи странах! Я сделал это, Томмо! А мне ведь только 20! - буквально пропевает он, мягкие щеки розовые, волосы мокрые, пропахшие мылом и постельным бельем. 

Луи стонет, пытается оттолкнуть его, изо всех сил цепляется за обрывки уплывающего сна, гораздо более приятного, чем ожидающая его реальность. 

А Найл только сильнее обнимает его, прижимается всем телом, буквально лицом к лицу, блаженно закрыв глаз. 

Ник Гримшоу? Во-первых, нет, спасибо. 

Во-вторых, тур? С Десом? Бомбой замедленного действия в костюме человека? Абсолютно нет.

В-третьих, Брит? Окей. Это не так уж и плохо.

\- А Гарри об этом знает? - хрипит Луи, ощущая неприятный утренний запах изо рта. 

Найл пожимает плечами.

\- Наверное. По крайней мере, Гримми вроде бы сказал.

\- 'Гримми'? - спрашивает Луи, сморщивая лицо — он может быть еще толком и не проснулся, но очевидное отвращение не нужно даже строить, лицо само по себе кривится. - Ты теперь клички придумываешь? Серьезно?

\- Да его все так называют, - уверяет его Найл, подмигивая. - Лучше захлопнись и обними меня. Сегодняшнее утро просто ахуительное. 

\- Мое утро еще даже не началось, - ворчит Луи, но—может быть—ближе пододвигается к Найлу, впитывая тепло его ирландского тела. 

\- А ночь будет еще лучше, - кричит в ухо Найл. - Знаешь как много людей меня пригласило на свои вечеринки? До опиздения много. 

\- Они любят тебя только из-за твоей славы, ты же знаешь об этом.

\- А я люблю их за бесплатную выпивку. 

\- Типа сам ты ее купить себе не можешь?

\- Тише, Томмо. Шшш, - Найл кладет руку ему на лицо. - Не порти момент. 

И спустя некоторое время: 

\- Ирландец, сука, ты что, перданул?

Да-а, Найл ни капли не изменился.

Но не изменились и Зейн с Лиамом, самая могущественная пара Англии двадцать первого века. 

Ну, как не изменились.

Практически.

Все же есть некое... напряжение, как Луи заметил позже. А именно — по отношению к Лиаму.

\- Брит? Круто! - широко улыбаясь, радостно произносит Лиам, наполняя бокал Зейна вином.

Время ланча, они все в квартире Зейна, пахнущей сигаретным дымом, масляными красками и наполненной ярко-золотым полуденным светом, прорезающимся сквозь стекла и рисующими на стене мерцающие радужные блики. Элла Фицджеральд тихо играет в стереосистеме в углу, погода достаточно теплая, поэтому они открыли окно, впуская с улицы запах листьев и обрывки болтовни студентов внизу. 

Зейн хмурится, обхватывает губами тонкую сигарету, умудряясь ни на миллиметр не сдвинуть фетровую шляпу, аккуратно надетую и не портящую безупречную челку. (Этот парень крутой засранец. Даже возмутительно, насколько. ) 

\- Я думал, ты давно знал об этом.

\- Не, - говорит Найл, размазывая джем на булке, чуть не уронив щедрую порцию на свою белоснежную рубашку. - Я не был уверен. Только предполагал, - откусывает и улыбается с набитым ртом. - И, конечно же, был прав.

\- Мы так и думали! - восторженно говорит Лиам, сверкая зубами. - Будет весело! Афтепати всегда крутые!

Не успевает Луи согласиться, как его непроизнесенное вслух согласие перебивается:

\- Примерно в это же время будут экзамены, - мгновенно встревает Зейн, голос обеспокоенный и холодный одновременно, глаза впиваются в светящийся от радости профиль Лиама. 

Луи поднимает брови, обмениваясь взглядами с Гарри, сидящим рядом с ним и помешивающим чай крохотной золотой шпагой (Луи даже спрашивать не стал) (Но он на 92% уверен, что это инструмент для открывания писем.)

Лиам хмурится и смотрит на Зейна, восторг мгновенно сменяется непониманием. 

\- Я знаю. И как это связано?

Зейн смотрит на него, слегка дольше, чем нужно, сильно нахмурившись. А потом отрывает от него взгляд и достает сигарету, в глазах вновь непринужденное равнодушие, как и всегда. 

\- Никак, конечно, никак. 

Но Луи замечает, как дернулась его губа, и сам он будто потемнел. 

Такое поведение казалось ему необычным, хоть и случалось такое не сказать чтобы редко, все равно... будто изменилось все совсем недавно. А так все было сравнительно обыденным—они смотрели друг другу в глаза, никогда не отрывались друг от друга, везде и всегда вместе, устраивали бесконечные обеды и детально продуманные вечеринки, шептались на своем собственном языке, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг.

Они все такие же Зейн и Лиам, и, необъяснимым образом, понимание этого оседает на сердце Луи молчаливым утешением. 

На самом деле, единственное изменение в жизни Луи, единственный разительный контраст, атакующий его спокойный мир, беззаботность и уверенность в себе, пришло в виде человека.

Пришло в виде Гарри Стайлса. 

Потому что Гарри...

Счастлив. 

Наверное, это самое лучшее слово для описания его состояния. Гарри счастлив.

Он никогда не думал, что сможет приписать это слово к Гарри. Но нет, вот он сидит —горящие глаза, цветущая улыбка — а рядом с ним Луи, разваливающийся на части. 

И нет, видеть такого Гарри — замечательно, прекрасно, удивительно, но еще и до охуения больно, потому что каждая улыбка, каждый смешок и хриплое сиропообразное слово, произнесенное его ртом — крошечный кинжал, втыкающийся в нежное мясо сердца Луи. А учитывая, сколько раз Гарри делал это с того вечера в его квартире, сердце Луи выглядит как ебаная подушечка для иголок. 

И с каждым днем только хуже. 

Потому что с каждым днем Гарри все сильнее доверяет Луи. Он улыбается гораздо шире. Он смеется гораздо дольше. Он смотрит на него гораздо нежнее, и все это, блять, просто какой-то гребаный сюрреализм и тотальное предательство, потому что Луи для Гарри — лучший друг, а Гарри для Луи — любовь всей, мать ее, жизни.

Постоянная борьба, отбирающая все силы, началась с той ночи, когда Гарри выложил все карты на стол, когда разорвал грудную клетку Луи и поставил на нем клеймо 'Луи-Друг'. Ебаное эмоциональное противостояние началось и не закончилось, а ведь тогда Луи казалось, что та ночь — воплощение всех человеческих страданий, но нет же, на следующий день стало еще хуже.

Он проснулся в пустой кровати—а как иначе—и обнаружил записку, оставленную Гарри.

  
_"Я верю в Вилли Хьюджеса."  
_   


И на другой стороне:

  
_"Спасибо"  
_   


Он положил ее в карман, спрятал, притащив слабое, убитое горем тело в свою квартиру (Найла там не было, наверное, как ушел на вечеринку, так еще и не вернулся), написал Гарри, спросив о его местонахождении, и каждое касание экрана подушечкой пальца с силой рикошетило в грудь, потому что он не хотел видеть Гарри, но нужно было—это было больше похоже на выбор самого удобного и живописного маршрута в пасть к смерти: великолепная кончина.

В ответ ему пришло лишь несколько слов—название места—поэтому он сразу же пошел туда—он все время куда-то идет один— и в ближайшем парке нашел Гарри, окруженного черным деревом и серебром, чья улыбка была настолько сладкой и теплой, что согревала белое холодное утреннее небо. 

\- Я хочу провести день вдали от школы. Моя единственная цель — не ступить ни шагу на ее земельную собственность до заката Солнца, - сказал он, пуская слова крученным паром с покрасневших от холода ярких губ. Щурясь, посмотрел на Солнце, такое далекое, слишком яркое, освещающее кудри, время от времени колыхающиеся из-за колючего ветра. 

\- Еще даже полудня нет, - ответил Луи, до сих пор опустошенный, до сих пор истощенный, до сих пор влюбленный в недоступный алмаз перед ним. До сих пор до отвращения жалкий, потому что взял с собой эту гребаную утреннюю записку, спрятал ее в кармане джинсов. (Никто не должен знать.)

\- Значит у нас есть достаточно времени, чтобы повидать прекрасные вещи, - усмехнулся он.

Луи выдавил улыбку, треснувшую одновременно со льдом в его теле и сердце.

\- Достаточно времени для приключений, - наклонил голову, заслонил ладонями солнце, затеняя глаза Гарри. - А я — вполне себе сносный искатель приключений. Мне даже не нужна карта сокровищ, чтобы найти сокровища. Круто, да? - сказал он, размахивая руками перед солнечными лучами, тени от рук затанцевали на лице Гарри. - Посмотри, здесь же одно золото. 

Гарри улыбнулся шире, Луи тоже не смог противиться, и они словно прочувствовали друг друга, одновременно сделали шаг, ни капли не сомневаясь в правильности направления и действа. 

Они провели весь день, прочесывая книжные полки магазинов (Гарри купил все книги Оскара Уайльда, на какие наткнулся. "У тебя с мозгами все нормально?" - посмеялся Луи, указывая на два огромнейших пакета в руках Гарри, наполненных по большинству одной и той же книгой в разных обложках; "Книги — пища для мозгов. Мои мозги нормальнее некуда", - ответил он, фыркнув) и попивая пинты пива в теплых пабах, пока Гарри сидел и записывал их "приключения" в новый блокнот, и улыбался, пододвигая его к Луи, чтобы он тоже мог "добавить свою точку зрения—многокрасочное всегда выглядит лучше". 

Они издевались над миром, игнорировали мир, обожали мир, и Гарри цитировал Китса, Байрона, Уайльда и иногда По, и Луи выцарапывал их имена там, где было не разрешено, фотографировал и фотографировал, чтобы когда-нибудь, когда у него пропадет память и появится много лишнего времени, он всегда, всегда сможет вспомнить то, как выглядел Гарри, когда принадлежал Луи целый день. То, как он улыбался, держал пакеты, соскальзывающие с рук в варежках, то, как контрастировал его серебряно-серый шарф с бледной кожей, то, как ветер подхватывал его смех и бархатный голос, крутился в волосах, и то, как его профиль, обрамленный светящимся солнцем, горел черным на фоне светящейся фонарями и фарами панорамы города. 

Солнце путешествовало по небу, пока не начало спускаться, а они все шли, и шли, и шли, отхлебывая дымящееся какао, вдоль реки, прятали подбородки в шарфах и пробовали жгучую сладкую жидкость из стаканов друг друга, и обсуждали, бывает ли у рек жажда.

\- Думаю, ей понравится какао, - сказал Луи, наклоняя стакан и выливая немного шоколадной, на вид шелковой, жидкости в речную воду. - Грязная вода наверняка быстро надоедает, пускай попробует что-нибудь вкусное.

Гарри засмеялся, повторяя его действие. 

\- Мне кажется, она сказала спасибо, - улыбнулся он, слушая как шипит вода, ударяясь о камень, а когда Луи посмотрел вверх, глаза Гарри отразили свет, окрашивая мир в зеленый.

\- Давай найдем место, где мы никогда не были, - выдохнул Луи. Гарри встретился с его взглядом, весь такой спокойный и довольный, с розоватыми от ветра щеками. - Но после сегодняшнего дня, мы больше никогда туда не вернемся.

\- Чтобы мы всегда помнили его и только нас двоих? - счастливо спросил Гарри, уже разворачиваясь в другую сторону. 

Луи кивнул, а сердце дрогнуло. Потому что все, чего он хотел, было так близко, так ощутимо. Так далеко и недосягаемо. 

\- Чтобы оно было нашим.

Гарри кивнул, а потом сорвался с места, оставляя за собой детский смех, и Луи, не задумываясь, схватил его за руку. В глазах Гарри промелькнуло удивление и превратилось в радость мгновением позже, и они, вцепившись друг другу в руки, чуть позже нашли крохотное место под мостом, увитое плющом и захламленное гладкими, ограненными речным течением, камушками. Место было маленьким, немного зловещим, слегка обрушенным, оно было _их_ , только их..

Позже, когда взошла луна, когда начали просыпаться звезды, они вернулись обратно на университетскую территорию со слабостью и болью в ногах, с горящей от морозного ветра кожей. 

Луи замешкался, когда Гарри начал взбираться по ступенькам, ведущим в сад, где была его квартира.

\- Хорошенько прогрейся, Кудряшка. Выпей чай, надень какие-нибудь отвратительные тапочки и наслаждайся остатком ночи, - сказал он, сердце громко колотилось в груди, едва ли не перебивая его самого. С чего бы это?

Даже при голубоватой темноте Луи увидел, как выражение лица Гарри изменилось. 

\- Ты со мной не пойдешь?

 _Тук, тук.  
_  
\- Да у меня своя квартира есть, вроде как.

\- Ох. Да, да, конечно, - сказал Гарри, нахмурившись, начав бить землю носком ботинка. - Тебя, наверное, ждет Найл.

 _Тук.  
_  
Луи хватало лишь на шутки.

\- Да, он хочет обниматься почаще. 

\- Обниматься? - повторил Гарри, нахмурившись еще сильнее, чуть ли не до сердитости. 

_Тук, тук, тук.  
_  
\- Он требующий внимания ирландский мальчуган. Только и делает, что обнимается. Но неважно. Как бы заманчиво не звучало оказаться в ловушке под его бледным тяжелым телом, я думаю, что лучше проведу вечер, слушая, как ты играешь для меня на пианино. Любую песню, которую я захочу. Даже если это Spice Girls, - развязно улыбнулся он. 

И в мгновение Гарри оживился, засветился как луна на небе. 

\- Только если ты будешь подпевать.

\- Я о другом варианте и не думал. 

Они поднялись по лестнице; вот и все, что с ними постоянно случалось, вот и все, чем они всегда были.

Вместе, но раздельно. Счастливы, но не влюблены. Близко, но... так, блять, далеко, что Луи было сложно дышать, думая об этом. 

И с того самого дня все так и осталось. 

Все то же самое. Но все так по-другому. 

Мирно, спокойно, радостно и тепло. Но неизбежно, жалко, ядовито и больно. 

Потому что с каждым нежным взглядом, которым Гарри одаряет Луи, Луи может практически представить, каково это, когда тебя любит Гарри. Действительно любит, в правильном смысле. Он практически мог представить, что они — нечто большее, чем условились, нечто большее, чем они есть на самом деле. 

И это сильно, сильно ранит.

И со временем становится только хуже, потому что каждый барьер Гарри открывается, разрешая Луи—и только Луи—войти. 

Конечно же, Луи не может отказаться, не может уйти от всего этого подальше. 

И каждый день, в обязательном порядке, он появляется на пороге Гарри после лекций, с сердцем в руках и мозгом где-то в луже на полу. 

\- Ты здесь! - обычно говорит Гарри, когда Луи заходит, улыбаясь, и красуется каким-нибудь галстуком-бабочкой, что он выбрал на этот день, предлагает кусочек экзотического сыра, которым он одержим в этот раз, проигрывает любую нелепую песню, которая не надоедает. 

\- Я здесь, - усмехается Луи в ответ, стараясь казаться расслабленным, но терпит крах где-то между 'влюбленный и сломанный', снимает обувь, не сводя с Гарри глаз, и идет к нему, всегда находя оправдание, чтобы задеть его плечом, столкнуться с его локтем и коснуться пальцев. 

\- Как день прошел, мой кудрявый друг? - спрашивает Луи, обнимая Гарри за плечи одной рукой и подводя его к окну. Каждое прикосновение теплое, каждое произнесенное слово кажется чем-то большим.

\- Я пообедал с добрым профессором в ярком месте, пахнущем гардениями, и обсудил с однокурсниками, как недооценен желтый цвет, - отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь Луи, довольно прижимаясь к нему в привычной манере, словно Луи нечто важное для Гарри, нечто великолепное, нужное и незабываемое. - Мой день прошел совершенно замечательно. 

\- Я рад, - улыбается Луи, не в состоянии отойти от Гарри. Он не может его отпустить. - Значит, никаких драм? - и в этих беззаботных словах заключается настоящий вопрос, лежит под словами.

\- Никаких драм. Он снова начал принимать лекарства. Какое-то время все должно быть более-менее спокойно. 

Луи кивает, улыбаясь.

Улыбается, потому что может себе это позволить. Потому что они теперь часто разговаривают о важном. Теперь, когда Луи знает все, абсолютно все, они могут говорить о темах, которых раньше избегали и в свете дня обсуждать проблемы. И им даже не нужно становиться серьезными, отяжелять себя информацией и окатывать ледяной массой сочувствия. Они могут позволить себе улыбаться между словами и смотреть друг другу в глаза, и это многого стоит. 

Но бывают и темные дни. 

Луи знает, что без них никак, распознает бессонные ночи во взгляде и замедленных движениях губ. Но даже эти темные дни сейчас кажутся другими.

Потому что однажды случается то, чего никогда не было раньше.

Они тогда сидели в квартире Гарри, развалившись на креслах и лениво делая домашние задания, позже собираясь встретиться с парнями и пойти на ужин в их любимый ресторан. Между беззаботной веселой болтовней, игрой на пианино и большим количеством выпитых чашек чая, Гарри позвонили, что заставило его брови нахмуриться, крепко сжать глаза—смахнуть усталость—и поджать губы. 

Это было обычным явлением—встревоженные звонки от Деса, на которые Гарри отвечал тихим бормотанием в трубку и удалялся из комнаты, продолжая разговор достаточно тихо, чтобы Луи не мог слышать ни слова. И только после длительного времени, договорив, он возвращался в комнату, представая со спокойным выражением лица, добитым почти до безразличия. 

И в этот день, как и обычно, голос Гарри утратил былую энергичность и легкость, когда он ответил на звонок, низкий тон бормотания пронесся через комнату, от чего Луи нахмурился и сразу же попытался занять себя чем-то. Он сел на стол Гарри, пытаясь не вслушиваться в тембр его голоса, игнорируя беспокойство, неровным стуком отбивающее в голове, отчаянно пытаясь не подслушивать разговор. Взял перо Гарри, обмакнул в жидкие чернила и начал рисовать бессмысленные черные линии на бумаге, лежащей на столе, наблюдая как чернильные пятна расползаются по ней как кровь. Линии непрерывные. Ущерб непоправим. Чернила скоро засохнут и затвердеют, навечно впитываясь в белые листы. 

А потом случается то, чего он ожидал меньше всего. 

Гарри зашел в комнату, лицо смялось эмоциями, брови сильно нахмурились, буквально сходились на переносице, телефон все еще был прижат к уху. Он не посмотрел на Луи, не посмотрел даже в его сторону. Просто пошел вперед, молча, маленькими шагами, пока не уперся в стол. 

Луи посмотрел на него, внутри друг с другом в опасную игру играли удивление и беспокойство, старался заглянуть Гарри в лицо, но тот лишь примостился на краю поверхности стола, и только потом взглянул на Луи, прижавшись к его правому колену своим левым.

Продолжил говорить низким-низким голосом.

\- Не делай так, - сказал он, его голос захлебывался отчаянием. Он сильно сожмурил глаза. 

Луи сглотнул, смотрел на него и не мог понять, что только что было, что только что произошло. Раньше ему никогда не было позволено слушать. 

\- Я не могу поехать домой. Мне нужно учиться, - после небольшого молчания сказал Гарри, и теперь в его голосе была сильная боль, которую он тут же проглотил и напряг плечи, пытаясь успокоиться. - Нет, пап.

Сердце Луи кольнуло. 

Бездумно и неосознанно он взял руку Гарри в свою. 

Гарри не дернулся и не отпустил. 

\- Да. Да, обещаю. Не делай так больше. Так нельзя. 

Пауза.

\- Знаю. 

Еще одна пауза.

\- Хорошо. 

И еще одна.

\- Я не могу. Но—окей. Я попытаюсь. Правда. Если появится возможность, я приеду. Мне нужно учиться... - Гарри закусил губу. - Папа, я должен ходить в университет. 

Луи сжал его руку. 

Его сердце остановилось, когда Гарри тоже сжал ее. 

\- Хорошо, ладно, договорились. Я не—нет, пап, нет—ладно, да. Хорошо, окей. Я пос—алло? Алло? - Гарри отодвинул телефон от уха, посмотрел на экран и швырнул на стол.

\- Все хорошо? - тихо спросил Луи, понимая, что не хочет отпускать руку. 

Гарри уставился на место, куда упал телефон и перестал двигаться, потом повернул голову, рассматривая Луи, в глазах чуть ли не слезы.

\- Нет. Он хочет, чтобы я вернулся. Он злится, потому что не понимает, что мир не крутится вокруг него, - вздохнул и наклонил голову, рассматривая татуированные руки, положенные на колени. 

Сердце Луи кольнуло слегка сильнее. 

(Окей. Тотальный пиздеж. Сердце Луи заколотилось, а не просто кольнуло. Кольнуло - это иголкой, его же сердце словно искромсали.)

\- Я не знаю, что делать, когда он вот такой, - продолжил он тихо, сжимая руку Луи. Голосом маленького ребенка, ни больше, ни меньше. 

Луи молча смотрел, не в силах даже моргнуть.

В первый раз в жизни Гарри пытался найти в Луи утешение. Не сомневаясь в своих действиях. Не пытаясь скрыть явную нужду в помощи. Он искал в нем честное, открытое утешение.

И на секунду, на мимолетную секунду, такую же прекрасную, насколько и болезненную, Луи позволил себе представить, что происходящее — то, что у них всегда было и будет. Позволил себе представить, что они вместе, единый крепкий союз, молодая и прекрасная пара со всем миром у ног и проблемами, с которыми никогда не придется справляться в одиночестве. 

\- Перестань постоянно об этом думать, - сказал Луи, вглядываясь в лицо Гарри. - Делай лишь то, что в твоих силах, Гарольд. И тогда все будет сделано правильно. 

По губам Гарри пробежала ухмылка, в глазах, казалось, отразился Луи, теплой ладонью держащий ладонь Гарри.

\- Это твое кредо? 

Луи улыбнулся в ответ, ощущая вокруг себя тепло Вселенной. 

\- Да, видимо, - он замолчал, глаза Гарри будто реально искрили, и блять, больно обжигали. - Но вообще, я и без своей философии ничего неправильного никогда не сделаю, ты меня вообще видел?

Из Гарри вылетел смешок, мгновенно исчезнувший, забрав с собой все напряжение и тьму, что сгущалась и нависала над ними густым облаком. 

Все исчезло. 

И вот такие крохотные детали, мелкие продвижения по лестнице взаимоотношений придавали большую... значимость. Казалось, что между ними нечто большее. Потому что Гарри начал впускать Луи, даже не осознавая этого. Потому что он начал искать в Луи утешение, покой и счастье. 

Он начал искать Луи вербально, морально и физически.

В один из дней Гарри в буквальном смысле слова искал Луи. 

\- Сегодня я постараюсь держаться как можно дальше от него, - пообещал Луи, опустив голову на руки, сидя за кухонным столом, пока Найл бренчал на гитаре, опершись о столешницу. - Хотя бы один день... Чтобы забыть, почему я влюблен в него. Только на один день. 

Брови Найла поднялись вверх.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что это тебе поможет?

\- Нет конечно, - пробубнил Луи, губы потерлись о тыльную сторону рук, пальцы впились в кожу век. - Но я могу представить, что все получилось. Дай хотя бы представить, Ирландец. Не рушь все. Оставь хотя бы что-то для лелеяния надежд. 

\- Ладно, ладно, - сказал он, подняв руки в знак защиты, зажав медиатор между большим и указательным пальцами. - Только не залезай ко мне ночью в кровать поныть о том, что ты, видите ли, не видел его целые двадцать четыре часа и скучаешь. 

Блять.

Он ненавидит Найла за его предсказательные способности. 

\- Ненавижу тебя, - проворчал он. 

\- Знаю. 

А потом постучались в дверь, пиздец, они будто на каком-то ебаном скетч-шоу. 

\- Кто бы там ни был, скажи им уйти, - сразу же запротестовал Луи. - Я жалок и едва держу себя в руках. Меня отвергли, я одинок и неразговорчив, без исключения—

\- Луи, блять, - вздохнул Найл, раздраженно вскочил с места и пошел к двери. - Хватит выебываться и строить из себя королеву драмы. 

Луи поднял голову и злостно посмотрел на него, глаза красные, на голове хер пойми что. 

\- Тебе не понять горя, глупец. 

Найл закатил глаза и открыл дверь. 

И там стоял Гарри. Держал в руках чайник. Яркий, искрящийся, дестабилизирующе красивый Гарри с ветром в волосах. В розовой рубашке, с веточкой гвоздики, прикрепленной к карману, и светло-серых штанах, иллюзорно удлиняющих его ноги на бесконечность. 

Пошло все нахуй. 

Луи хотел разозлиться. Правда. Хотел сказать, чтобы Гарри ушел, потому что у него слишком много домашней работы на завтра, или потому что он решил пойти на вечеринку с Найлом (ха!), или помочь Лиаму с новым проектом для газеты (дважды ха!), или просто потому что они слишком много времени проводят вместе, никогда не разлучаются, но он не смог. Он всесовершенно, абсо-блять-лютно не смог. 

Потому что как бы сильно когти не впивались в сердце и разум Луи, когда он рядом с Гарри, находиться порознь — что-то сродни невозможному, а отказываться от его компании — еще хуже. 

\- Гарри, - на выдохе произнес он, как будто только что вышел из комы. 

\- Луи! Вот ты где! - просиял Гарри, заходя внутрь и целуя Найла в лоб. - Ты не пришел ко мне. Я тебя везде искал. Я принес чай! Хочешь? Он заказан из Японии и стоит 1000 фунтов, - радостно пробормотал он, ставя все на стойку. - Возможно, это мой новый фетиш.

\- Круто, - сухо сказал Луи, но почувствовал, как улыбка натянула щеки, он, наверное, смотрел на Гарри как на творение из хрусталя и кристаллов. - У тебя всегда такие разумные, практичные и экономически незатратные фетиши.

\- Ох, Луи. Разве я когда-то говорил, что хочу быть практичным? 

\- Наверное, и в голову никогда такой мысли не приходило.

\- Конечно не приходило! - он криво улыбнулся. - Быть практичным очень скучно.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и желудок Луи прокрутился волчком по горизонтальной оси; Гарри пришел в его квартиру, а значит Гарри хотел быть рядом с Луи.

Потому что Луи — друг Гарри.

Пиздец нахуй, почему все, блять, так неебически хуево. 

Жизнь — ебануться какая сложная штука. 

\- Лады, ребят. Я пойду на практику. Скоро будут большие гонки, - ухмыльнулся Найл, поглядывая то на одного, то на другого, ставя гитару на место. - Развлекайтесь, детки. Напишите, если захотите пойти на вечеринку с нами.

\- С нами? - спросил Гарри. 

Луи продолжал смотреть на него, чужие голоса доносились через какую-то плотную дымовую завесу, он едва осознавал, что Найл вообще что-то говорит. Упс. 

\- Зейн, Лиам и я, - сказал Найл. - Мы идем на банкет. Или что-то подобное. Неважно, посмотрим, главное, что намечается хорошая вечеринка. 

Гарри кивнул, и эта гребаная тупая ямочка появилась на его щеке и начала издеваться над Луи. 

\- Мы, наверное, сегодня никуда не пойдем. Луи?

Луи кивнул, желудок сделал гимнастический прыжок и ударил по другим органам. 

\- Мх-м. 

\- Но спасибо за предложение, Найл. Ты очень гостеприимный хозяин, - нагло улыбнулся Гарри и неосознанно выставил одно бедро вперед, тонкими бледными руками по-прежнему держась за чайник. 

\- К вашим услугам, - сказал Найл, приподнимая невидимую шляпу, спустя пять секунд его в квартире уже не было. А сердце Луи упало в пятки, потому что Гарри посмотрел на него своим нежным взглядом зеленых глаз. 

\- Так что, - низким тягучим голосом сказал он. - Готов испробовать чай?

Луи, наверное, кивнул бы так же энергично, даже если бы Гарри предложил ему мышьяк. 

Во что превратилась его жизнь. 

Быть наполненным равным количеством боли и удовольствия. Выделяться в учебе и поддерживать отличные отношения с замечательными друзьями, влюбиться в единственного человека в мире, который не способен любить. 

Жизнь и правда неебически сложная штука.

***

Всю неделю без исключений Найл капал Луи на мозги. 

\- Это будет самым лучшим и охуенным днем за всю историю, - восклицает он в 7,023 раз, блуждая по квартире и собирая одежду, которая понадобится на тренировке. - Мы выиграем гребаную гонку, -большой матч по гребле между представителями конкурирующих университетов должен был наступить чуть меньше чем через неделю, - и как только вытрем победный пот со лба, мы оторвемся на Брите, выигрывая каждую ебаную категорию, на которую были номинированы, а потом поедем в клубы и будем веселиться, пока не начнем ссать кровью!

Брови Луи взмывают вверх, когда он читает сообщение от Гарри—он идет к ним в квартиру и несет шоколадную пасту и миндальное вино, ко всему прочему, видимо, одетый в костюм соответствующих оттенков—и он бормочет:

\- Ничего менее привлекательного в своей жизни не слышал. 

\- Лучше бы подготовился, Томмо. Отдыхай, пока есть возможность, потому что потом будет самый лучший день в твоей жизни.

\- Сильно сомневаюсь, - говорит он, набирая ответ. 

\- Вот увидишь, - улыбается Найл, закидывает полотенце через голову и идет к двери, подбирает спортивную сумку, и именно в этот момент в дверь стучат. Луи тут же озаряется улыбкой, зная, что пришел Гарри. - Вот увидишь.

***

День, который Найл окрестил "Самый Охуительно Великолепный День За Все Существование", начался довольно мирно. 

Прошлой ночью они все, слегка подуставшие, пошли в квартиру Зейна, открыли несколько бутылок шампанского и сквозь неимоверное количество тостов желали Лиаму и Найлу удачи и победы в долгожданном матче. 

\- Не проебись! - радостно пел Луи, поднимая бокал в воздух, пенистая жидкость лилась по его руке, и Гарри смеялся, с его губ слетал не смех, а музыка. 

Они глушили бокал за бокалом, улыбаясь и смеясь, Зейн прижимался к шее Лиама губами, целуя и осыпая улыбками, Найл громыхал на пианино, а Гарри шептал Луи на ухо о том, что на торжество они должны одеться в сочетающиеся костюмы. 

\- Ну Луи, - скулил он, держась за руку Луи, на лице играли обида и упрямство. - Это же главный матч года! Они не смогут соревноваться, если будут чувствовать, что мы не оделись в самое лучшее. 

\- Кудряшка, я не надену это подобие комбинезона, - повторил Луи, вздыхая и убирая челку со лба, пытаясь стереть с лица широкую улыбку, потому что с каждой секундой оставалось все меньше сил на то, чтобы ее скрывать. 

\- Ничего не понимаю. Почему подобие? Почему ты не наденешь? - он надул и без того пухлые губы.

И в Луи все сжалось и рассыпалось. 

Но изнутри, только изнутри, внешне он оставался прежним.

\- Потому что я не хочу быть похожим на девятимесячного младенца. Я надену сочетающуюся одежду, надену, но уж точно не спальный мешок с ногами. 

\- Здесь еще руки.

\- Ты меня понял. 

\- Ну давай хотя бы наденем что-нибудь желтое? Весна же. Желтый — самый лучший весенний цвет.

\- Зеленый тоже хорош. 

\- У тебя нет вкуса, Луи. Мы наденем желтое.

\- Я на такое не соглашался. 

\- Луи! - снова заскулил он, и Луи засмеялся, когда Гарри потянул его за джемпер.

\- Окей, окей, нытик. Наденем твой желтый. Но я согласился лишь потому что знаю — желтый подчеркивает тон моей кожи. 

Гарри улыбнулся, Луи задержался взглядом на ярких глазах и мягких темных ресницах. 

\- Конечно подчеркивает. Ты был рожден для желтого. Сядь сюда со мной, хочу послушать, как поет Зейн. 

Позже, ближе к глубокой ночи, когда остальные легли спать, а Гарри, бодрый и энергичный, буквально прыгал и кружился, не в состоянии усидеть на месте, они пошли прогуляться. Просто вокруг школы. Ненадолго.

\- Мой папа, скорее всего, не пойдет на награждение, - сказал Гарри, под его серыми отполированными ботинками, светящимися при лунном свете, хрустнула замерзшая трава. - Ему сейчас плохо. Он не выходит из дома. Едва ест. Ломает много мебели, - на его губах появилась сухая улыбка. - Не может контролировать свое поведение за столом.

\- Разве ему нужно? Я думал, он уже давно выступил, - Луи нахмурился, внимательно изучая лицо Гарри.

Тот потряс головой.

\- Они отменили выступление. Разве можно полагаться на Деса Стайлса?

Луи закусил щеку от тона, которым говорил Гарри—слегка резким, слегка разочарованным.

\- А к тебе он как относится? Ничего не делал?

Теперь наступила очередь Гарри закусывать щеку. 

\- Когда я приезжаю к нему, он пытается меня избить, - медленно сказал он после длительной паузы. - Он пугается, потому что не знает, кто я. Не признает меня. Он... он настолько ушел в себя, что просто... всех остальных забывает. Потворствует своим демонам. Я не знаю, - мягким голосом, с легкой неуверенностью. Зубы впились в губу. 

\- Что будешь делать, когда закончится семестр? - осторожно спросил Луи, не сводя с Гарри взгляда.

\- Поеду домой.

\- Гарри.

\- Я его не оставлю, Луи. 

\- Ты сам сказал, что с ним тебе сложно.

\- Я — все, что у него есть. 

\- Будь его 'всем' сколько угодно, можно же быть осторожнее! Найми ему кого-нибудь на дом. Сиделку или еще кого. Пускай он сидит дома с кем-то, кто специально обучался, как обращаться с такими, как он, а сам живи своей собственной жизнью, Гарольд. Хватит уже разгребать его ошибки. 

\- Мне надоело говорить об этом, - нахмурился Гарри. - Давай что-нибудь поделаем. Хочешь испробовать вино под звездами? Вино весной всегда лучше. 

\- Гарри... - вздохнул Луи, тряся головой. Гарри должен выслушать.

И должен перестать фальшиво заигрывать, фальшиво флиртовать, устраивать фальшивые свидания с вином, звездами и прочей заманчивой хуйней. 

\- Я просто хочу повеселиться, - вздохнул Гарри в ответ, как будто все было так просто, как будто в уголках глаз не было морщин от недосыпа и прочего причиняющего неприятности груза. Он нахмурился и посмотрел на небо, засунул руки поглубже в карманы жакета, золотые пуговицы сверкнули в темноте. 

\- Знаешь, чувствовать — это абсолютно нормально, робот. Чувствовать эмоции, - подразнил Луи, но получилось слишком нежно. - Грусть — это абсолютно нормально. И радость тоже, - он продолжал тыкать пальцем в ребра Гарри с улыбкой на лице, пока Гарри не посмотрел на него, став менее мрачным, на его губах даже заиграла небольшая ухмылка. 

\- Я могу быть счастливым, - сказал он, слова будто окунули в деготь. Темные кудри контрастировали с бледной кожей, а взгляд стал теплым и довольным, в глазах появилась усталость. - Я счастлив, когда я с тобой. 

Улыбка Луи дрогнула, кровь в жилах застыла.

Блять. 

Блять, это больно. И красиво. Блять. 

\- Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым, - в тот же миг ответил Луи, на одном дыхании, резко и ломко, голос отравился ядом, ядом по имени Гарри Стайлс. 

Гарри посмотрел на него, слишком близко и слишком пристально, как будто не знал, верить или нет его словам, но потом, внезапно, его губы расплылись в улыбке, и, так же внезапно, в душу Луи влилось солнце. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, прежде чем наклониться и сорвать проростки цветков с холодной земли. Выпрямился и протянул их Луи, слабо улыбаясь. - Вот. Держи кусочек весны. 

И Луи засиял, просто, блять, _засиял_ , принимая небольшой букет, разжимая плотно сжатый кулак. Он извлек оттуда один цветок и с широкой улыбкой, широкой настолько, что буквально разрывала кожу вокруг губ, передал оставшиеся цветы Гарри. 

\- С тобой поделиться? 

Из-за ответной улыбки Гарри Луи бы задержал дыхание, если бы вовремя не опомнился. 

Они пошли назад, Луи проводил Гарри до двери, сжимая в руках весну и ответно улыбаясь, и сам отправился домой. 

Он заснул, водя кончиками пальцев по цветку, лежащему на прикроватном столике, а другой рукой прижимал к груди телефон, где мигало пожелание спокойной ночи от Гарри.

Теперь они все одеты и готовы—Луи надел слаксы и желтый кардиган с белым поло, Гарри — желтую вышитую блузу и классические брюки, прицепил цветок нарцисса на кудри, которым Луи посвящал любовные сонеты у себя в голове—стоят на одной из сторон берега реки, пытаются найти остальных парней среди скопления студентов, журналистов и работников съемочной группы. 

\- Пиздец, ну здесь и людно, - кричит Луи, и Зейн гордо улыбается. 

\- Будет еще хуже, - говорит он, не повышая голоса, но его, каким-то образом, все равно слышно, он машет Лиаму, садящемуся в лодку, и Найлу, следующему за ним и посылающему воздушные поцелуи в толпу. 

Люди сталкиваются друг с другом, кричат и ободряют, машут банками пива и бутылками воды. 

Луи поворачивается к Гарри, чтобы показать ему парня, стоящего чуть дальше них и пьющего что-то из, кажется, свечки, и буквально забывает все, что хотел сказать, когда видит Гарри, спокойно наблюдающего за зрелищем, прищурив глаза, сжимая зонтик, который возник из ниоткуда.

Ебаный зонтик. 

Пиздануться. 

\- Что это за херня? - оправившись от небольшого шока, спрашивает Луи.

\- Зонтик. Солнце слишком яркое, - моментально отвечает Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от спектакля, творящегося перед ним, с равнодушием наблюдая.

Луи вздыхает и трясет головой.

\- Зонтик так зонтик.

Спустя несколько минут, под шум студентов, голоса дикторов и зажигающего сигарету за сигаретой Зейна, под давление сгущающейся толпы, абсолютно внезапно—потому что Луи был слишком занят, восхищаясь гребаными солнечными зайчиками, отражающимися от зонта и танцующими на нежных щеках Гарри—начинается гонка. 

\- ДАВАЙ, ЛИАМ! - кричит Зейн, сложив руки вокруг рта, и это, наверное, самый первый раз, когда Луи слышит его кричащим. 

\- ДАВАЙТЕ, РЕБЯТА! ПОКАЖИ, КТО ТУТ БОСС! - орет Луи, вскидывая кулак в воздух и изо всех сил стараясь звучать восторженно. 

Просто ему никогда не была интересна гребля.

Оказывается, Гарри тоже не особо заинтересован в этом спорте, и Луи хоть как-то пытается притвориться, что взволнован, Гарри же просто отправляется бродить без цели вдоль реки, крутя зонтик и широко улыбаясь каждому, кто к нему подходит. 

А Луи пытается не смотреть, потому что, в самом-то деле, он не имеет на Гарри никаких прав, и уж тем более не может ревновать его, но все равно, все то время, пока Зейн пытается пробраться через толпу для лучшего вида, Гарри оказывается в периферии его зрения. 

Тело за телом, и все подходят к нему, визжат, смеются, флиртуют и... блять, пиздец как раздражают Луи. 

Ну а Гарри, ожившая картина Рембрандта, лишь каждому улыбается, грациозно кланяется и идет, и идет вперед, не убирая с лица улыбку. 

И Луи это успокаивает, пускает по телу теплые мурашки, потому что Гарри счастлив. Просто счастлив. Без каких-либо причин. 

\- Мне кажется, ты здесь не ради гонки на лодках, - говорит голос позади Луи, заставляя его дернуться и повернуться, увидеть смутно знакомые черты лица. 

\- Ну, - говорит Луи, рассматривая парня: серые глаза, растрепанные ветром каштановые волосы и красивые плечи, - допустим, что из всех вещей, хоть отдалённо относящихся к водному спорту, с ним меня больше всего связывает просмотр Титаника. Но даже он заинтересовал меня на минимальном уровне.

Парень засмеялся, таким ярким, слегка отрывистым смехом. Знакомым. 

\- Ты из тех, кто начинает реветь, как только Джека начинает тянуть под воду? 

\- Да, я один из тех, кто потакает изобилию эмоций, окружающих сцену, когда Джека трагически проглатывает бездна моря, да, - фыркает Луи, и парень снова смеется.

\- Луи, правильно? - спрашивает он, засовывая руки в карманы джинсов. 

Окей. Значит, они знакомы гораздо больше, чем предполагает Луи. 

\- Абсолютно, - отвечает он, напрягает память и пытается вспомнить, кто это вообще такой.

\- Судя по твоему взгляду, ты меня не помнишь, - ухмыляется парень. 

Верно. 

\- Эм—

\- Да ладно, все нормально, - смеется он, высовывая руки. - Мы были не в самом, так скажем, лучшем состоянии, когда познакомились. Я могу простить тебя за то, что ты забыл парочку вещей. Ну или совершенно все, как я понимаю, - он слегка улыбается, у него выраженная линия челюсти, слегка тронутая щетиной. 

В Луи как будто натягиваются струны. Крадущееся подозрение. 

\- Ты с той... вечеринки? - спрашивает Луи со страхом, что уже прекрасно знает ответ. Каковы вообще шансы? Он же знает, какое место в его жизни занимает ортодоксальность. Ебаная вереница совпадений. - С той вечеринки в доме?

Парень улыбается, зажимая зубами нижнюю губу.

К горлу подкатывает тошнота.

\- Ты—Мы...?

Улыбка парня становится шире, о да, вот оно—смех судьбы, играющей злую шутку. 

\- Ох. Ну. Привет, - неловко говорит Луи, а сам думает —куда, блять, делся Зейн, и почему он не стоит под боком у Луи. Или Гарри. Где, блять, вообще Гарри?

У него такие друзья дерьмовые.

Парень снова смеется—он слишком много смеется—и жмурится, отворачивается от солнца, вглядываясь в лодки вдалеке. 

\- Ладно. Меня зовут Ромео. Я учусь на инженера...? - говорит он, пытаясь расшевелить память Луи, но нет, Луи даже не помнит, что разговаривал с парнем, который отсасывал ему в темном углу незнакомого дома, что уж говорить об имени. 

Может, это было сказано после коитуса. Все, что творится после него, Луи обычно не запоминает. 

\- Прости, приятель. Если дело касается умения рассчитывать дозу алкоголя и вообще пить, то я в этом чуть больше, чем ноль, - виновато улыбается Луи, атмосфера накаляется неловкостью, и у него сейчас нет особого желания притворяться, что он симпатизирует каким-то там незнакомцам, и неважно, связывает ли их случившийся секс или нет. 

Ромео кивает (что это вообще за имя такое? Луи бы запомнил его), проводя рукой по задней части шеи, и поднимает взгляд на Луи, смотрит на него сквозь ресницы. И, если честно, он очень симпатичный. 

Жаль, что Луи уже давно разрушен для каких-либо связей с другими людьми.

\- Ладно, не буду задерживать, - дружелюбно говорит он, но в его голосе чувствуется намек на сожаление. - Просто хотел поздороваться, - пожимает плечами.

И теперь Луи чувствует себя колоссальным мудаком. 

Ну блять. 

Только сэр Ромео поворачивается, собираясь уйти, Луи успевает вытянуть руку и слегка схватить его за предплечье. 

-Хей, подожди. Не уходи. Я просто... стою здесь и притворяюсь, что мне интересно смотреть за восьмеркой парней, засовывающих весла в реку. Мне понравится любое предложенное мне развлечение, - улыбается он, и, окей, он сделает это. Он будет подыгрывать, мило болтая, и в конце дня получит золотую звездочку. 

Ура. 

Лицо Ромео озаряет широкая улыбка, он сразу же поворачивается, становится к Луи ближе. 

\- Ты правда думаешь, что нашелся бы человек, который отказался бы от твоей компании после такого высказывания? 

Луи по-настоящему смеется.

\- Вау. Моя компания интересна только потому что я умею находить подход к людям с помощью слов? 

Флирт. Упс. 

\- Ты находишь подход не только с помощью слов, если я все правильно помню, - ухмыляется Ромео, взглядом пробегая по Луи. 

-Не думаю, тебе было не до запоминания, - отвечает Луи, ничуть не тронутый его ответным кокетством. 

Ромео снова смеется, приближается еще ближе, с новоприобретенной уверенностью кладет руку Луи на спину. 

\- Посмотрите, кто шутит! - говорит он никому конкретному, улыбаясь слишком... азартно. Ярко. Слегка раздражающе. 

Не так прекрасно, как некоторые. 

Луи кивает, а в голове возникает лишь один вопрос — сколько времени еще будет длиться гонка. 

\- У меня очень огромный список качеств, которыми можно восхищаться. Пройдемся по всем? 

\- Разумеется, - отвечает Ромео, голос становится ниже, и Луи поворачивает к нему голову, как только чувствует его тело, прижимающееся к нему, взгляд парня чересчур намекающий и откровенный, досконально выедающий, Луи не чувствует ничего похожего. 

Он только собирается сделать шаг назад, отстраниться, придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, и вдруг:

\- Луи?

И Луи поворачивается на этот голос как молния, и видит Гарри, слабо сжимающего зонт, черты лица застыли в... окей. Ужасе, даже гадать не нужно. Лицо искажено, брови нахмурены, рот приоткрыт, будто вот-вот искривится. В волосах все еще держится нарцисс, издевательски яркий и нежный. 

\- Гарри, - с облегчением произносит он. 

И не может понять. 

Гарри все еще смотрит на него _вот так_ , и у него есть вполне сносная теория, почему, но... быть такого не может. 

Его взгляд мечется между Луи и Ромео и останавливается на Луи; выражение лица становится детским, несерьезным и непреклонным. 

\- Мне надо поговорить с тобой, - говорит он, смотря только на Луи. Дыхание становится интенсивнее, грудь резко вздымается и опускается. - Пойдем, - говорит он, берет Луи за руку и тянет. - Ну же.

Луи, шокированный происходящим, без возражений идет за ним, вяло прощаясь взмахом руки с Ромео через плечо.

\- Куда мы? - испуганно спрашивает Луи. - Гонка же не закончилась. 

\- Это обычная гонка на лодках, - огрызается Гарри, хмурится и быстрым шагом идет в сторону садов. - Я не хочу—Я хочу уйти. Пожалуйста, давай уйдем.

\- Ладно, конечно, давай уйдем, - говорит Луи, окончательно путаясь, пытаясь заглянуть Гарри в лицо.

Что происходит? 

Что только что произошло?

Возможно ли то, что Гарри ревнует? Конечно же, он не ревнует. Сам же сказал, что желает Луи в качестве друга и только. Он хочет успеть собраться к Бритсу? Ему надо помочь выбрать наряд?

Блять. 

Гарри серьезно ревнует. Да или нет?

В голове Луи штормовой волной находит вопрос за вопросом, пока Гарри тащит Луи по лестнице, к двери своей квартиры, настежь открывает ее как только они доходят (Луи мысленно делает заметку — чуть позже отругать Гарри за то, что _опять_ не закрыл дверь) и влетает внутрь, отпуская руку Луи сразу же, как захлопывается дверь.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Луи, рассматривая блуждающего по комнате Гарри, который, резко выкинув зонт, сразу же начинает расстегивать костюм. Угнетенность и разочарование пытаются протолкнуться сквозь зубы. - Гарри, - настойчиво и резко говорит он. 

И Гарри замирает, руки опускаются, бросая нарцисс на мантию. Он глубоко вздыхает —плечи опускаются, глаза закрываются, ресницы дрожат. Стоит в середине комнаты, подносит руки к лицу и прижимает ладони к глазам. 

\- Прости, - после молчания говорит он странным голосом, продолжая закрывать глаза руками. - Я не знаю, почему—Я не знаю, что случилось, - вздыхает снова и опускает руки, кожа вокруг глаз стала розовой от сильно прижимающихся ладоней.

Луи успокаивается.

Гарри явно вне зоны своего комфорта и осознания. 

Луи способен понять и отнестись к этому благосклонно.

Он молча подходит к Гарри и кладет руку на спину, рисуя большим пальцем успокаивающие круги.

\- С тобой все хорошо? - спрашивает он, наклоняет голову ближе к его лицу.

Гарри смотрит не на него — в пол.

\- Да. Да, все хорошо. 

Проходит мгновение, рука Луи помогает Гарри успокоиться, веки перестают дрожать. 

\- Я хочу... - мягкий надломанный голос прорезается сквозь тишину. - Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Я много об этом думал. Прошлой ночью и сегодняшним утром. 

Рука Луи замирает. 

О боже. 

Правильно ли он понимает?

Гарри влюблен в него? Наконец-таки это случилось? Боги сжалились над Луи, увидев его плачевное эмоциональное состояние, и даровали ему величайший подарок, о котором он только мог попросить? 

Гарри скажет ему?

Пожалуйста, блять, пожалуйста.

(Вот прямо сейчас божественное вмешательство было бы как нельзя кстати.)

\- Мм? - выдает Луи, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

Гарри кивает и трет глаза, прежде чем отойти от Луи и его успокаивающих прикосновений. Он подходит к окну, бросает взгляд на сады и садится в мягкое кресло, переплетает пальцы, оперевшись локтями о колени. Смотрит в пол.

\- Я решил переехать, - тихо говорит он, моргая темными ресницами, выделяющимися черной смолью на кремовой коже. - От отца. Я сделаю так, как ты сказал—найму кого-нибудь, кто знает, что делать. Я проведу подробное собеседование и найду кого-нибудь, с кем он может нормально контактировать. Так будет лучше, - он поднимает голову, одновременно грустный и обнадеживающий взгляд широко открытых глаз врезается в Луи. - Так будет лучше, да?

Луи молчит, руки безвольно висят вдоль тела. 

Ох. 

Ладно. 

Это не... не то, что он ожидал, но... Но это здорово! 

Шестеренки снова начинают работать, обрабатывая только что сказанное Гарри, он тут же подходит к нему и садится на диван рядом, его переполняет облегчение. 

\- Конечно, будет, - мягко говорит он, успокаивая Гарри взглядом, он не знает, стоит ли сейчас прикасаться. - Так будет лучше. Я об этом позабочусь, - неуверенно улыбается. 

Гарри смотрит на него, изгибая губы в слабой улыбке. Он блуждает взглядом по лицу Луи, останавливается на глазах, будто ищет ответа. 

\- Почему ты ко мне так добр? - внезапно спрашивает он ласковым низким голосом, а в глазах словно мелькает восхищение. - Почему ты стал моим другом?

В грудь Луи ударяют с такой же силой, с какой бьют в гонг. 

Ему перечислить весь список? У них есть лишняя неделя? 

Он ищет в закромах разума ответ, а потом отвечает самым честным и простым:

\- Потому что ты — это ты. 

Гарри широко улыбается и смягчается еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно. 

Внутри Луи начинается мировая война. 

Эйфория против Отчаяния. 

\- Никто не относится ко мне так, как ты, - тихо говорит Гарри спустя какое-то время. - Никто не _смотрит_ на меня так, как ты. 

И. 

Пиздец.

Луи кажется, что шатается весь его мир и сильно ударяют в висок, внутренности мигом иссушиваются. 

Неужели это так очевидно.

Его жалкая, чувствительная, слащавая, высасывающая все силы любовь к Гарри написана на лице, Луи — посмешище, и Гарри видит это. Видит каждую эмоцию, что чувствует Луи, он _знает_. Знает, что Луи больше нечего скрывать, и ему плевать на это, он не чувствует того же, потому что не может, потому что его растили в ебанутом обществе, и у него была самая ебанутая, самая херовая жизнь, и...

Луи чувствует себя идиотом.

Идиотом, который хочет скрыться от всего, что сейчас происходит. Какого хуя на него всегда сваливается все и сразу, слишком много и слишком резко. 

Он откидывается на спинку дивана, увеличивая дистанцию между ним и Гарри, заставляя того нахмуриться и насторожиться, рассматривая каждый миллиметр лица Луи.

\- Луи? - спрашивает он, не понимая происходящего. 

Ох, господи, блять. 

Луи вынужден отвернуться. Он не может вынести столько всего одновременно. Гарри слишком много видит.

Слишком много видит и относится к этому с равнодушием. Ему плевать на все, что Луи так отчаянно желает. 

Между ними пролегает тишина, Луи изнутри режут опустошение и паника, он точно знает, что не уйдет, но так же точно знает, что не хочет открываться Гарри и дальше—Гарри, который продолжает рассматривать его, как будто пытается разгадать шифр Розеттского камня. 

Луи все равно продолжает молчать. 

\- В последнее время ты был таким грустным, - бормочет Гарри, скорбные слова нарушают покой, глаза впиваются в Луи слишком интенсивно, и в то же время недостаточно. - И я не могу понять, почему. 

Луи напрягается.

Пиздец пиздец пиздец. 

\- Из-за меня? Слишком много? Меня слишком много? - как отдаленный гром рокочет голос Гарри, тихо, и грустно, и блять...

\- Нет, - моментально отвечает Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри—к черту все, он лучше свое тело раскромсает живьем, чем заставит Гарри хоть на секунду в чем-то обвинять себя. - Абсолютно нет. Тебя никогда не будет слишком много, Гарри. Никогда. Неважно, что—что бы со мной не происходило, как бы далеко к хуям все не пошло, я всегда... - он срывается, сглатывает. Руки трясутся, сжатые в кулаки, лежащие на коленях.

Блять.

Ему... трудно. Охуенно трудно. 

И он толком не уверен, почему. 

Гарри сглатывает, смотрит на него со страхом во взгляде. Как ребенок, который вот-вот заплачет, наблюдая, как один из родителей навсегда уходит из его жизни.

Луи закрывает глаза, проталкиваясь сквозь тяжесть, нависающую и перекрывающую каждый воздушный канал.

\- Гарри, - говорит он спокойным голосом, выруливая разговор к тому, что действительно важно. - Я очень, очень горд тобой за принятие решения съехать от отца. Очень горд. И я буду с тобой в течение всего пути. Если тебе нужно будет где-то переночевать или остаться, если тебе нужно будет что-то найти или просто... если тебе просто нужен кто-то, кто сделает охуительно вкусный чай и съест все печенье, - Гарри издает смешок, расслабляясь и успокаиваясь, - я буду здесь. Рядом с тобой. На этом диване. Или там, где я тебе нужен. Больше тебе не придется ничего делать в одиночку, понятно? Потому что какая бы проблема перед тобой не стояла, даже при том, что ты достаточно сильный, чтобы решить ее, даже гораздо сильнее, я всегда буду рядом, чтобы помочь и дать все, в чем ты нуждаешься, взгромоздить на свои плечи то, что ты не сможешь держать, блять, я восполню все твои утраты и заполню любую трещину. Запомни, ладно?

Возможно, он говорит это не только Гарри, но и себе. Больше он вообще ни в чем не уверен. 

Гарри слушает, не двигается, не произносит ни слова, глаза смотрят в пол, голова склонена. 

Их окружает густая тишина, прерываемая только отдаленными криками людей с матча, Луи кажется, что он видит одинокую слезу, прокладывающую мокрую дорожку вниз по щеке Гарри, но тот сразу же закрывает лицо руками, склоняет голову ниже и не издает ни звука.

Мимо ползет время, Луи рвано дышит, сердце неровно бьется, он смотрит на смиренно сидящего Гарри, скрывающего лицо руками, и думает, плачет ли он, и если да, то почему скрывает свои слезы от мира, от Луи. 

Он теряется во времени и, смотря на прекрасно-трагедийного Гарри, забывается сам.

Бездумно и слепо осторожно тянется рукой к шее Гарри. Рука встречается с прохладной кожей, и даже не успевая осознать, что делает, ведет большим пальцем по мягкой коже, не моргая и не дыша. 

Он чувствует, как под его пальцами расслабляются мышцы Гарри, как все его тело сбрасывает с себя напряжение. 

А потом, настолько медленно и осторожно, что едва можно понять происходящее, он смотрит, как Гарри убирает одну руку от лица и запускает ее в волосы. Пальцы скользят, начиная с макушки склоненной головы, сквозь волны кудрей, медленно, медленно, а затем трутся подушечками о палец Луи, замораживая его движение.

И Луи прекращает дышать.

Луи застывает, не решаясь нарушить хрупкость момента, пальцы Гарри касаются большого пальца Луи, мягко, почти невесомо. Только там. Луи не видит его лица—другая рука все еще его скрывает—но это, блять, и неважно, потому что рука Гарри вновь двигается, болезненно медленно, скользит дальше вниз, пальцы цепляются за ладонь Луи, пальцы переплетаются и нежно сжимают, и... 

И это чувствуется уже по-иному. 

И Луи по-прежнему не дышит.

А потом Гарри вскакивает. 

Луи испуганно моргает, его рука падает на подушки, Гарри отстраняется и идет к окну, не издав ни единого звука. На лице буря, черты лица напряженны и сжаты, и Луи может описать это лишь как олицетворение внутреннего конфликта. 

Под покровом кожи—внутри Гарри—что-то происходит.

Что-то непомерное, колоссальное и важное. 

Что-то... что может быть схоже с тем, что происходит с Луи. 

И может Гарри так же перегружен и переполнен, как и Луи, и даже больше, потому что он _не понимает_ этого.

И может... может Гарри нуждается в направлении, в том, кто укажет правильный путь. 

Может Гарри просто нужно. Знать.

Может ему просто нужно знать то, что уже знает, что так давно понял Луи. 

Блять.

Шатаясь, Луи встает, сердце готово выбить дыру в грудной клетке и пролететь через всю комнату, забрызгивая стены. Колени дрожат, ладони потеют, а дыхание исчезает, исчезает вообще все, но он все равно идет к Гарри, стоящему к нему спиной напряженно и тихо.

\- Гарри, - шепчет он, приближаясь к нему, позволяя себе повременить одну секунду. 

Всего секунду. 

Чтобы посмотреть.

Чтобы понять, что Гарри не знает. Чтобы понять, что Гарри нужно знать, что Гарри _хочет_ знать.

Гарри не реагирует на Луи, ни отодвигаясь, ни приближаясь, в глазах тьма, дыхание резкое. Пальцы слегка трясутся, оцепенение в шее выделяется пульсирующей веной. Взгляд прикован к окну, к миру снаружи, но он смотрит сквозь, пульс колотится, поджигая Луи сильнее. 

Потому что Гарри тоже чувствует.

Теперь Луи уверен.

\- Гарри, - шепчет он, и, вытягивая руку, кладет ее на талию Гарри, слегка сминая рубашку, ощущая вес, переносящийся на руку. 

У Гарри перехватывает дыхание. 

Блять, перехватывает дыхание. 

А Луи видит ебаные звезды из-за нервов, из-за страха, из-за _трепета_. 

Заверяя себя в корректности действий, он кладет другую руку Гарри на щеку, встает перед Гарри, блокируя вид из окна, блокируя все остальное. 

Гарри хмурит брови, Луи осторожно поворачивает его лицо к себе, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

Гарри сопротивляется, перепуганный взгляд уставляется в плечо Луи.

\- Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, - шепчет Луи тихим выдохом. - Гарри. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

В ушах Луи шумит и бурлит кровь, пока он ждет. 

Пока Гарри не шевелится и не дышит, смотря в одну точку истощенным испуганным взглядом, готовым вскипеть от эмоций. Он балансирует на краю пропасти, и Луи не знает, в какую сторону он упадет, но терпеливо ждет, пока Гарри на него посмотрит, ждет, и ждет, и ждет. 

И все.

Эти глаза, глаза, что начали все то, что с ними творится, скользят по лицу Луи, смотрят в глаза, и щелк!

Щелк.

Все сходится вместе как нужный кусок пазла. 

Потому что в то же мгновение Луи больше не боится, он воспламеняется. Один взгляд в глаза Гарри—ставшие такими родными, утешительными и настоящими—заполняет Луи уверенностью, упованием и надежностью, переполняющим чувством, что все, на данный момент, идеально во всей вселенной, все абсолютно правильно. 

Так все и должно быть, к этому все шло. 

И он целует его, не думая ни секунды более.

Не давая себе времени передумать, облажаться и превратить все в пыль, он наклоняет голову Гарри и сам подается вперед, сердце подступает к горлу, и Гарри рвано вздыхает— о да, этот ублюдок задыхается—открывает рот и взрывает внутри Луи все лампы. 

Ровно пять секунд сплошного Луи. 

Луи, вливающего свои чувства в застывший открытый рот Гарри, и кажется, что он воскрешает его, вдыхает жизнь в его пресные легкие, отдает Гарри все свое без остатка, потому что у него есть только воздух, которым он дышит, и даже его он дарует Гарри, все до последнего вздоха.

А потом внезапно Гарри возвращается к жизни, как поражающая молния, ломающая кости. 

Сразу, без предупреждения, без сигнала, он хватается за рубашку Луи, руки впиваются в ткань и притягивают его ближе, ближе, ближе, мягким сладким возрождающим к существованию ртом (еще бы, восьмое чудо света). 

Луи не видит, не думает, не чувствует, не дышит, ошеломленный тотально, на поражение, ошеломленный всем и сразу, ошеломленный Гарри, его мягкостью, его запахом, его касанием, _Гарри_ , потому что Гарри целует его в ответ, а он целует Гарри, и все ужасное, что когда-либо происходило с Луи, становится абсолютно неважным, вот оно, блять, вот оно решение всех проблем. Ощущение и вкус Гарри, двигающегося как кровавая поэзия, непринужденно, по-настоящему, как будто так и нужно, тепло, и гладко, и неебически великолепно, руки тянут ткань его кардигана, ступни ударяются друг об друга, волосы щекочут щеку.

Луи теряется в ощущениях и перестает следить за своими руками, он теряет их и не может найти, не может их даже чувствовать, но они больше не на лице Гарри, и, где бы они не были, Гарри разрешает, потому что не останавливается, и Луи не хочет, чтобы хоть что-то из этого когда-нибудь прекращалось.

Голова кружится, его дурманит, высушивает, шатает, он задыхается, но все равно крепко сжимает, забирает и отдает свое дыхание, они перемещаются к окну вплотную, спина Гарри прижимается к холодному стеклу, запотевающему от их горячего дыхания, и Луи наконец-то отыскал, где его руки. Они пытаются справиться с пуговицами на рубашке Гарри.

Хорошая работа, руки. Хорошие руки. 

Они аккуратно расстегивают каждую пуговицу, и Луи даже не чувствует, что это делает он, все сон, все просто сон, но рот все еще ощущает вдохи и выдохи, солнечный свет, запах дома, и уши слышат слабые сладкие звуки, что издает Гарри, позволенные слышать только Луи, и он почти закончил с этой гребаной желтой пуговицей—спасибо, господи, спасибо—и чувствует горячие руки, давление пальцев вниз по своему животу, к пуговице брюк—

И вдруг во рту Луи становится холодно, а руки сжимают пустое пространство. 

Он моргает, пытаясь понять, что случилось, и видит перед собой запотевшее стекло окна. Испуганно поворачивается.

Гарри тяжело дышит, глаза стеклянные, дикие, губы красные и мокрые как свежая лава, одежда мятая, благодаря Луи. Он вытирает свой рот, лицо белое, белее, чем должно быть, белее, чем обычно, он опасливо шагает назад и трясет головой.

... Что?

Что происходит?

\- Гарри? - хрипит Луи, ошеломленный, ничего не понимающий, все еще тонущий в адреналине и _Гарри_.

\- Нет, - шепчет Гарри, грубо и разбито, судорожно трясет головой. - Нет. Не с тобой, Луи. Не с тобой, - бормочет он. Что?

Луи не может вздохнуть.

Не может и Гарри.

Почему здесь нет воздуха?

Должно быть, Гарри забрал его с собой. 

\- Не с тобой, - резко говорит он и бросается за дверь, вышвыривает самого себя, громко хлопая ею и оставляя Луи одного, обрамленного рамкой окна. Задыхающегося.


	33. XXXII

_Не с тобой.  
_  
Внутренний двор здания размывается перед глазами.

 _Не с тобой.  
_  
Ноги шаркают по траве, глухо стучат о камень.

 _Не с тобой.  
_  
Прохладный воздух бьет по лицу и ерошит волосы. 

_Не с тобой.  
_  
Кровь пульсирует в ушах, перемешиваясь со скоплением голосов, просачивающихся под кору мозга.

 _Не с тобой.  
_  
Он наконец-то видит дверь, ведущую в его комнату, воздух рвет легкие при вдохах, то, что осталось от сердца, слабо бьется внутри. 

Ключи звенят в подрагивающих руках, но все равно попадают в щель замка с первого раза, он со всей силы толкает дверь плечом, просто потому что ему _нужно_ зайти внутри, нужно, чтобы эта гребаная дверь открылась, нужно уехать. 

Он хочет домой.

Это все, чего он хочет.

Это все, о чем он думает. 

Ну. 

Не только об этом. 

_Не с тобой, Луи.  
_  
Он хватает и бросает каждый видимый предмет гардероба в свою сумку (одежды просто дохерища, но кто он такой, чтобы складывать ее аккуратно), смаргивает слезы, уже начинающие скапливаться в глазах, дрожит, ощущая мокрые изобличительные дорожки от капель на щеках. Со рвением распихивает по бокам сумки айпод, телефон, жакет и томсы, губы горят от воспоминаний. 

Все горит.

И все морозит. 

Он умирает в огне и во льдах—и да, блять, да, сейчас он может драматизировать сколько угодно, потому что его душа просто рвется на части, и он никогда, никогда в жизни еще не ощущал себя настолько ужасно. 

Возможно, некоторые люди просто не созданы для любви. Возможно, некоторые из них просто недостаточно сильные. 

Проглатывая удушающие всхлипы, унижение и ебаные воспоминания—ощущение мягких волос Гарри, нежной кожи и глубокое гулкое урчание, вырвавшееся из глотки, когда он притянул Луи к себе, _притянул_ —которые жалят, воспоминания, которые заставляют заново всхлипывать, тянут за сердце как тетиву и резко отпускают, вынуждая вздрагивать. Он перекидывает сумку через плечо, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы оставить Найлу записку—к счастью, он все еще на матче, празднует свой заведомый выигрыш. Он напишет ему потом, когда рана будет уже не такой свежей, болезненной и кровоточащей, не рвущейся только потому, что держится, хоть и едва, разорванными тканями и сосудами. 

Не оглядываясь и не думая—думать сейчас слишком больно—он захлопывает дверь, тяжело и прерывисто дышит, зажмуривая покрасневшие глаза, убирая оттуда вставшие слезы, и выходит на улицу, на издевательски яркое солнце, высмеивающее его блестящие от влаги щеки. 

Он слышит голос комментатора матча и гул веселящейся толпы, становящийся все тише с каждым шагом в сторону ближайшего железнодорожного вокзала.

**

Когда он приезжает домой, то делает то, что не делал вечность. 

Луи обнимает маму, как только открывается дверь. 

\- Луи? - проговаривает она, застигнутая врасплох, не зная, что делать с руками, держит их на весу, а потом сильно обнимает его тело. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Что произошло?

И он снова бросается в слезы (или он так всю дорогу и плакал?), сжимает ее крепче, пытается восстановить дыхание и способность говорить. 

\- Мне просто нужно было уехать оттуда, - выдавливает он заглушенным тканью ее футболки голосом, жмурит глаза сильнее, и по ебаным щекам текут ебаные слезы. В нем сейчас столько горечи и слез, что, кажется, кожа должна сморщиться, как кончики пальцев, долго находящиеся в воде, щипаться как посоленная открытая рана.

Он чувствует, как она кивает, кладет одну руку на спину и начинает гладить, ничего не говоря—прямо как настоящая мама—Луи сейчас только это и требуется. Только это.

Дом.

Уют.

И, может быть, мама. 

\- Приятно видеть тебя, - говорит она, проводя пальцами по спине. - Даже в таком состоянии.

Луи шмыгает.

В "таком состоянии". Хах.

Она и половины не знает.

\- Хорошо быть дома, - говорит он, и голос срывается на последнем слове. 

И это правда. Да, она может и бесит его, может и эгоистичная, может и сумасшедшая, и может между ними целая пропасть непонимания и гора проблем, но она все еще его мама... И прямо сейчас ему необходимо это как никому другому. 

\- Давай, Бу, - мягко уговаривает она и, не ослабляя хватку, ведет его внутрь квартиры. - Я сделаю чай. Ты мне обо всем расскажешь. 

Когда Луи хочет запротестовать, она тихо шипит и слегка улыбается. 

\- На этот раз я послушаю тебя, обещаю, - говорит она. 

И он верит. 

Они идут на кухню, и Луи осознает, что снова может нормально вдохнуть.

**

Это случилось. Они поговорили. И довольно-таки продуктивно. 

Она слушала, как и пообещала, кивала, где это было необходимо, в нужное время смотрела на него с сочувствием, смеялась над его сухими шутками, которые иногда выдавал, выпихивал сквозь щели его опустошенный и разрушенный разум. 

Это было мило.

В новинку. 

Еще лучше ему становится, когда домой возвращаются сестренки и визжат от удивления и восторга, видя его, уставшего и опухшего, сидящего за кухонным столом в потрепанном джемпере и с шестой чашкой чая в руках. 

\- Луи! Ты дома! - радостно кричит Шарлотта и чуть не опрокидывает его со стула, когда запрыгивает на колени. 

Он неосознанно смеется, дует на тонкие прядки волос, что выпадают из высокого хвоста. Мех на капюшоне толстовки щекочет нос и периодически больно тыкается в левый глаз. 

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, мелкая, - улыбается.

Он чувствует, что мама смотрит на них, и, повернувшись в ее сторону, видит, что она улыбается, стоит возле плиты и ждет, пока закипит чайник. Есть в ее взгляде нечто странное и нервное, нечто отчужденное, как будто она читает книгу или увлеченно смотрит фильм и не до конца осознает, по крайней мере, не в деталях, что творится, но на ее лице добрая улыбка, нежная, и Луи достаточно даже этого. 

И он опять чувствует подступающие слезы. 

Блять, просто прекрасно. Он превращается в нытика. Великолепно. 

Из раздумий его вытаскивает тихий топот маленьких ног, девочки тянут Шарлотту в сторону и пытаются забраться к нему на руки. 

\- Луи! - одновременно визжат они, смотрят своими яркими, светлыми, еще не знающими никакого горя глазами.

\- Привет, - улыбается он, ерошит косички, целует розовые холодные щеки, похожие на кожу персиков. - Как мои девочки себя чувствуют? 

И они смотрят на него, улыбаются с бескрайним обожанием, с отсутствующими молочными зубами, они — сочетание розово-голубого оттенка и липучек на ботиночках, ему сейчас психологически только это и нужно, только этого он и хочет. 

\- Хорошо, что ты дома, - вновь говорит его мама, смотрит на него, и, оу, она расчувствовалась, наблюдая за ними, и теперь даже не замечает сильного пара, стремительно выходящего из носа чайника, не слышит свиста, что постепенно начинает набирать обороты. 

Он не кивает ей в сторону чайника, осведомляя, что вода вскипела, не раздражается от легкого свиста. Лишь улыбается в ответ и опять, блять, опять чувствует прилив эмоций и благодарности за свою маму, благодарности, которую он не ощущал уже очень давно, вдобавок ко всему сестренки тычут маленькими пальчиками ему в ребра и—

Да. Больше ему ничего не нужно. Вообще. Ничего.

**

Когда Луи поднимается в свою комнату, чтобы закинуть сумку и написать Найлу, он отмечает, с горьким привкусом во рту, что Гарри не позвонил и не написал. Скорее всего даже не знает, что он уехал домой. 

Да и откуда? 

Он сглатывает ком, больно стоящий в горле, и набирает сообщение, проникновенность которого оставляет желать лучшего. 

_'Удачи на Бритсе. Не смогу прийти. Расскажу позже.'  
_  
Найл реагирует секунд через одиннадцать, не больше. 

_'ты че блять серьезно??! где ты?? я приеду за тобой'  
_  
 _'дома'  
_  
 _'Томмо что за хуйня? Это же блять самый охуенный день за всю историю существования планеты, мудила!'  
_  
И потом: 

_'что случилось'  
_  
Луи не хочет отвечать правдой, не сейчас, он еще не готов принять и переварить все случившееся, поэтому вместо этого он пишет: _'Повеселись, Ирландец. Отправь фотки'_ и кидает телефон на прикроватный столик, выходит из комнаты, оставляя все проблемы позади, возвращаясь вниз к семье.

**

На ужин приходит Стэн. 

Все проходит мило и весело, они смеются, девочки все время норовят забраться к нему на колени, хихикают, стоят возле его стула с соусом на щеках. И он не ругает их за неряшливость или невоспитанность—потому что всегда их балует—и Луи улыбается на пару с мамой, наблюдает за их действиями и смеется. 

Они едят десерт, пока играют в видеоигры, мама Луи, по ее же настойчивому утверждению, моет посуду, а девочки бегают туда-сюда, показывают им свои игрушки и всячески пытаются привлечь внимание. 

Стэн улыбается, щипая Луи за щеку.

\- Тебе надо чаще приезжать домой, - говорит он, и Луи смеется, успевая укусить его за руку.

\- Может я и останусь здесь, - он хочет сказать это в шутку, но его голос слегка дрожит, и Стэн моментально понимает, потому что его улыбка становится не такой широкой, а взгляд — более настойчивым. 

\- Может, - повторяет за ним Стэн, и когда Луи отворачивается и сглатывает, он все равно чувствует на себе взгляд Стэна.

**

Периодически, пока они идут, обувь трется о землю, издавая характерный шум.

\- И ты просто уехал? - спрашивает Стэн, хмуря брови и пристально смотря на Луи. - Даже позвонить не пытался?

Солнце садится, небо становится мрачным, таким же как и Луи, руки которого засунуты глубоко в карманы. Только что он вылил на Стэна всю свою историю, вообще всю, до единого слова, рассказал ему все о Гарри, все о Гарри-и-Луи, обо всех тупиках, обо всех 'почти', и уже так устал от всего, что ему пришлось вспомнить, что высасывает из него все силы на протяжении многих месяцев, что хочет как можно быстрее завершить разговор и перестать думать о нем, но диалог об этом еще только начался. 

\- Он тоже не пытался мне позвонить, - его слова уносятся дуновением ветра, им же скручиваются и ломаются. 

\- Ты даже не проверял. 

Он смотрит вниз, изучает каждую трещинку под ногами и каждый жалкий пучок травы, пытающийся прорасти здесь. Луи тщательно выбирает, куда шагнуть, чтобы не наступить на них. 

\- А зачем? Он не позвонит.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Не позвонит. 

Стэн замолкает, вздыхает и тычет локтем в бок Луи.

\- Он вернется, всегда возвращается, судя по тому, что ты мне сказал.

Луи сильно кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки, просто так. Он никогда так не делал, вообще никогда, но сейчас ему просто ничего другого не приходит в голову. Острая боль от зубов как-то успокаивает.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, он тебя правда любит, - добавляет Стэн немного мягче, из-за чего Луи приходится закрыть глаза. 

\- Нет, Стэн, - говорит он, когда открывает их, глаза жжет от влаги. - Он не умеет любить. - Почему его голос так звучит? Почему он звучит так слабо, тихо и хрупко, если Луи вовсе не такой? - Я ему не нужен.

Простые слова. Финальный ответ. Точка. Луи пожимает плечами, Стэн вздыхает, и до конца обратной дороги до дома они больше не разговаривают.

**

Как Луи и думал: Гарри ему не написал. 

Он ложится в кровать, когда на небо еще даже не восходит луна—уже успел почитать близняшкам сказки на ночь, посидеть и поговорить с другими сестрами и поцеловать маму в щеку—и ненависть к телефону возрастает с каждой секундой, с каждым разом, когда он, как одержимый, проверяет, не высвечивается ли на экране имя Гарри. 

Он видит целый поток сообщений от Найла, но не читает их, большинство из них с восклицательными знаками, а значит, с ними все хорошо, они веселятся, определенно празднуют победу, он услышит обо всем в подробностях чуть позже, обязательно услышит, но сейчас ему нужно побыть наедине с собой, нужна тишина и осознание чего-то, чего он не хочет понимать. 

Он кладет телефон на столик, сминает подушку в холодный удобный ком и вырубается. 

Сон. Он выспится, и завтра утром придут свежие мысли.

**

Его будит резкая вибрация. И явно не утром. 

Монотонное жужжание телефона наполняет комнату, грохочет на столе, свет экрана ярко освещает комнату. Луи испуганно просыпается, телефон замолкает, и все снова погружается в темноту, тишину и покой. 

Он готов поспорить — звонил Найл. Наверное, пьяный. Бухущий. Звонит Луи, чтобы спеть ему победную песню. 

Луи трет сухие, болящие от резкого пробуждения, глаза, тянется к телефону, проверяет уведомления и—

Двадцать три пропущенных звонка. 

От Рори.

 _Двадцать три.  
_  
В него словно вбивают ледяной кол. 

Он читает все пришедшие сообщения—Найл радуется: _'ДА БЛЯТЬ! МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ'_ примерно в восемь вечера. _'МЫ ОПЯТЬ ВЫИГРАЛИ'_ пятнадцать минут спустя. _'Почему ты не с нами?? :('_ от Лиама примерно в то же время. И еще одна от Лиама: _'Ты позже поедешь с нами праздновать? :('_ и _'Все хорошо?'_ от Зейна через семь минут после. Примерно в половине десятого — фотография, где они, поразительно красивые, стоят все вместе и обнимаются. Гарри тоже на ней есть. Он выдавливает фальшивую улыбку —видно слишком много зубов, так не улыбаются—взгляд отстранен и затуманен. Луи он так ничего и не написал. 

На этом сообщения заканчиваются. Все. 

И потом вот это в три часа утра. Двадцать три пропущенных звонка от Рори. Не от кого-то из них, а _от Рори._

Что-то случилось.

Все, что приходит Луи на ум — Найл, и сердце начинает биться болезненно, мучительно быстро, тело моментально напрягается, замораживается, взволнованно колет, пока он пытается сесть в кровати. В горле щиплет, будто его сейчас вырвет. 

Найл. Что-то случилось с Найлом? Рори бы знал. Рори бы позвонил Луи, если бы что-то случилось с Найлом. 

И вдруг его телефон снова начинает вибрировать — Рори звонит в двадцать четвертый раз. Его имя светится на экране ярко, сильно и пугающе, слишком ослепляюще для уставших глаз.

Тело накрывает очередная ледяная волна паники, он пялится в экран, снимает его с блокировки и прикладывает телефон к уху, чувствуя покалывание в пальцах и громкий шум в ушах от биения сердца. Из другой комнаты слышится мирное посапывание его сестер. 

Скорее всего, ничего не случилось. Он просто гребаный параноик и заранее все накручивает. С Найлом все хорошо. 

\- Алло? - отвечает он, голос поражен волнением, слишком напряжен для спокойного разговора. 

\- Луи, - тон Рори ровный и нерешительный. Звучит одновременно тревожно и облегченно, наверное, из-за того, что наконец-то смог связаться с ним.

\- Что? - тут же спрашивает Луи, и может получается слегка грубо, но ему похуй. Руки сминают под собой простыни, прикрывающие ноги и живот. Он толком не видит ничего, все вокруг черное и бесформенное. Так тихо, слышен и чужой храп, и его сердцебиение. 

\- Возвращайся, Луи. 

Сердце прыгает к горлу от слов. Он пытается сглотнуть, снова и снова, пытается хотя бы вздохнуть. 

\- Зачем? - выдавливает он. 

Страх. Он чувствует самый настоящий страх. Что-то случилось. 

\- Возвращайся, - повторяет Рори, и Луи хочется завыть дикой собакой. - Мы в госпитале Святого Франциска. 

\- Госпитале? - выговаривает Луи онемевшим ртом. - Что произошло? Найл? Что случилось с Найлом? Как он? Блять, что происходит, Рори?

\- Мы не знаем, где Найл.

Что??

\- В каком смысле? 

Луи слышит сдавленный вздох на другом конце провода, скидывает простыни и пытается проморгаться, скинуть жгучую усталость, сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы не слышать давящую тишину ночи и темноты. 

\- Вернись. Я лучше... - Луи прекращает дышать и двигаться, вслушивается в каждый шорох. - Я лучше расскажу, как приедешь. 

Вокруг все замерзает, а в глазах начинают плясать яркие кислотные белые пятна. 

\- Скажи сейчас, - говорит он не своим голосом, тотально чужим, Луи не чувствует связи со своим телом. 

Тишина.

Затем.

\- Лиам.

И по венам пускают парализующую жидкость вместо горячей крови.

\- Чт-Что с ним? - спрашивает он, паника накрывает с головой, шатает мир вокруг, кружит голову.

\- Он здесь. В госпитале. 

\- Что с ним?! - огрызается Луи, напрягая тело. Он оглушен. Ему нужен глоток воды. Тело трясет.

На другом конце мелькают едва уловимые звуки голосов и гомона. 

\- Передозировка. 

Тишина. 

Луи не может шевельнуть языком. 

\- Они стабилизируют его, Луи, - говорит он, напряжение в его голосе до ужаса чуждое, и незнакомое, и пугающее, и неискреннее. 

Луи не может даже моргнуть. 

Из пальцев отливает кровь куда-то вглубь организма. 

\- Возвращайся. Зейн просит. 

Зейн. 

\- Сейчас приеду, - слабо отвечает он, глаза слезятся из-за того, что он ни разу не моргнул, примороженный, смотрящий в одну точку. Никакого воздуха, никаких мыслей, никакого движения. Луи наполнен литрами сплошного ничего. 

\- Хорошо.

Тишина. 

Длинная, долгая, давящая тишина. 

\- С ним все будет хорошо, Луи.

\- Врачи так сказали? 

Молчание. 

\- С ним все будет хорошо. 

Это последнее, что слышит Луи, прежде чем сбросить звонок.

**

\- Мне тебя подождать? - спрашивает его мама, укутываясь посильнее в толстую куртку, все еще сонная, лицо помятое и припухшее. В ее длинных волосах крутится ветер, она стоит рядом с машиной, луна освещает парковочную стоянку госпиталя холодным светом. 

Добрались они быстро, и Луи, хоть ему и не хочется признавать, чрезвычайно благодарен маме за ее перманентное состояние спокойствия. Даже когда он разбудил ее, тряся за плечо, с шумом в голове и сердцебиением во рту, слишком грубо, слишком резко, она лишь включила свет, села, выслушала и кивнула. Накинула куртку на пижаму, взяла ключи с тумбочки и ждала у двери, пока Луи будил Шарлотту, чтобы сказать ей следить за девочками и в случае чего позвонить Стэну. 

Луи не хотелось уезжать вот так, но другого выбора не было. Ему нужно было уехать, и все, что он мог — это обнять свою младшую сестру без всяких объяснений и выбежать из дома; и теперь они здесь после длительной молчаливой поездки, с раздражающей луной в небе, с дрожащей от холода мамой, с сумкой, перекинутой через плечо, с помятым незастегнутым жакетом. 

Он не хочет заходить внутрь. 

\- Нет, все нормально, - наконец-то отвечает он скрипучим голосом. Произносит как клятву, молитву, обещание самому себе. Ему страшно. Он кусает изнутри губы и избегает взгляда мамы. 

Ветер хлещет в лицо и обдает со всех сторон, пока они стоят в неловком молчании. 

\- И они не могут найти Найла? - спрашивает она спустя какое-то время, обнимая себя двумя руками. 

\- Видимо, - пожимает плечами он, повторяя ее жест. - По крайней мере, так сказал Рори. 

Ему нужно подобрать сопли и зайти внутрь. 

\- Я точно не нужна тебе? - неуверенно спрашивает она в последний раз. 

Луи чертовски благодарен. Найл и правда каким-то чудесным образом улучшил ее характер.

Найл.

Желудок скручивает.

\- Да, да. Я не думаю, что Зейну... - он не договаривает, не вовремя сглатывая подкатившую желчь. 

Все настолько до маразма абсурдно. 

Она молча кивает, некомфортно сжимается. 

\- Позвони нам, когда все будет хорошо. Не забывай о нас, - добавляет она со слабой улыбкой. 

Внутри него оседает колючее раздражение, но тут же испаряется, он отвечает ей улыбкой.

\- Вас-то забудешь, - пытается пошутить. 

Она лишь пристально на него смотрит, на лице мелькает волнение. 

Ветер пробирает едва ли не до костей. 

\- Удачи, - наконец говорит она, поколебавшись, подходит и обнимает. 

Он чувствует ее губы, прижимающиеся к его волосам, чувствует, как вокруг него сжимаются ее руки. 

Никто из них не отпускает. Луи не хочет отпускать. 

\- Я должен идти, - все равно говорит он и выпутывается из объятий, нацепляет на лицо улыбку. - Дам знать, если что-то случится. 

Она кивает.

\- Увидимся, милый. 

Кивает. В глазах колет. Ну пиздец. 

\- Люблю тебя, Бу, - добавляет она. 

Он снова кивает и отворачивается, потому что в глазах встают слезы. Вяло машет на прощание, смотрит, как она садится обратно в машину и уезжает, оставляя его в спортивных штанах, старой куртке и с голыми лодыжками стоять на морозном воздухе при ярком свете, трущего глаза тыльной стороной руки.

Не плакать. Не плакать.

Он разворачивается и идет внутрь.

**

\- Луи. Ты здесь, - с облегчением выдыхает Рори, как только Луи выходит из лифта. 

Осознание того, что он специально ждал его, вызывает рецидив дрожи в теле. 

\- Прости, моей маме пришлось везти меня сюда. Я был дома, - говорит он, бегает взглядом по коридору, пустым креслам, ищет знакомое лицо. В госпитале практически ни души. 

\- Ничего бы не изменилось, если бы ты приехал раньше, - грубовато отвечает Рори и хлопает его по спине. - Он обрадуется тому, что ты приехал. 

\- Кто?

\- Зейн. 

Луи делает глубокий вздох. 

Кажется, будто все происходит не по-настоящему. 

Он кивает, еще раз обводя глазами комнату. 

\- Где он? - на выдохе спрашивает он, подготавливая себя.

\- С Лиамом. 

Резким движением поворачивает голову к Рори, ощущая теплый комок надежды, скребущий затылок. 

\- Он очнулся? 

\- Нет. 

Комок исчезает. 

\- Но с ним все будет хорошо. 

Комок превращается в шар. 

\- Да? - спрашивает Луи, ощущая, как в глазах встает влага. - Так врачи сказали?

Рори кивает, усталые глаза оживляются легкой улыбкой, рука нежно касается спины Луи. И резко исчезает.

\- Пойдем. Он хочет тебя видеть.

**

Луи не позволено видеть Лиама, в принципе, это неудивительно, таковы законы госпиталей. И внутри Луи вздыхает с облегчением. Он очень херово переносит подобное, не знает, как потом забыть все, что увидит, и глазеть на Лиама, подключенного проводами, тянущимися из его тела, ко всяким устройствам, белого, без сознания... Да.

Все-таки хорошо, что ему нельзя к Лиаму.

Но вся радость, хоть и совестная, вдребезги разбивается, когда он видит Зейна, снующего взад и вперед в зале ожидания, он в черном матовом пиджаке и брюках—видимо, с прошлой ночи—и развязанном галстуке, начищенных ботинках, блистающих под флуоресцентными лампами, стук каблуков которых гулко отдается о серый пол в пустых коридорах. Он бледен как призрак, глаза черные, движения хаотичные и нервные, он как умирающая звезда, дошедшая до коллапса.

Луи примерзает к месту. 

Он никогда не видел Зейна таким. Только спокойного, выдыхающего дым Зейна, понимающего с полуслова, с преданным взглядом и едва уловимыми касаниями, посылающими по телу мурашки и молнии, только Зейна с полуприкрытыми веками и легкой улыбкой. А теперь он дерганный, румяный, и бледный, и красный—у висков—и серый, нервный, мельтешащий, швыряется молниями, создает ураганы. 

\- Зейн? - осторожно спрашивает Луи, приближаясь.

Он слышит уходящего Рори, оставляющего их наедине. 

Зейн мгновенно поворачивается, напрягается, стеклянные глаза смотрят прямо на Луи. Сквозь безумие пробивается облегчение. 

Он ничего не говорит, лишь подлетает к Луи и заключает его в сильные, лишающие возможности двигаться, объятия. 

Луи еще никогда не обнимал Зейна. По крайней мере, в трезвом состоянии. Такое странное и новое чувство — ощущение прижимающегося крепкого худого тела, дорогой сладковатый запах приглаженных гелем волос, теплая, слегка пахнущая дымом, кожа. 

Он стоит поначалу, не понимая происходящего, а потом понимает, что руки сами обнимают Зейна, сами вцепляются в него, и он даже вопросов никаких задать не в состоянии — как будто все тело и разум мгновенно опустошились. 

Зейн разжимает свои руки, слегка отходит, красные глаза буравят Луи яростью, поднимающей волоски на руках, пачкают физическим и моральным истощением. 

\- С ним все будет хорошо, - безэмоционально говорит он. Его голос дрожит, слова едва собираются в предложение, каждый сантиметр его кожи лихорадит гневом. - С ним все будет хорошо. И именно поэтому я жду здесь, а не убиваю его. 

Луи хмурится.

Он такого не ожидал.

\- Слушай, Зейн. Я знаю, что Лиам многое натворил—

\- Лиам не виноват, - перебивает его Зейн бешеным голосом, делает шаг назад, он словно прямо сейчас готов кинуться и растерзать, но в то же время и ужасно напуган. Как загнанный в угол хищник. 

Что происходит?

\- Я думал... - осторожно начинает Луи, и Зейн яростно трясет головой, проходит мимо него, задевая плечом так сильно, что Луи оступается назад, чуть не теряя равновесие от неожиданности. 

\- Он виноват. Всегда, блять, всегда виноват он, - выплевывает Зейн. 

Господи, Луи никогда—никогда—еще не видел Зейна _таким_. Он на грани истерики. 

\- Кто виноват? - спрашивает Луи, нихуя не понимая. - Что—

\- Он будто, блять, с катушек сорвался, всю ебаную ночь творил какую-то хуйню—такой же шизик, как и его отец—и ввязал в это Лиама—он даже не знал, что именно ему дали! Он просто всунул ему это в руки, потому что не хотел страдать, блять, один, - кричит Зейн, слова резкие, громкие, выстреливают автоматной дробью. Луи не понимает, о чем он. Не может же... - Он дал ему какие-то некачественные наркотики, - продолжает Зейн. Глаза блестят гневом. Из правого глаза вытекает слеза, режет мокрым следом скулу напополам, теряется в щетине и презрительной усмешке. - Всунул какую-то пиздецовую незнакомую хуйню. Ты думаешь, он и сам принял? Нет. Он, блять, купил их и отдал Лиаму, и этот конченный эгоист знал—он знал, что Лиам примет их, не задумываясь, и он просто, блять, смотрел. 

Луи реально нихера не понимает. 

Не может же быть...

\- Кто дал ему наркотики? - тихо спрашивает он.

Не...

Лицо Зейна скручивает от отвращения и бешенства, вытекает еще одна слеза. Он напуган и от ужаса сейчас либо закричит, либо заплачет, Луи делает шаг назад, в жилах застывает кровь, сворачивается как при открытой ране. 

\- Гарри.

Исчезает воздух. 

Луи моргает, делает шаг назад. 

\- Га-Гарри дал—

\- Я оставил Лиама на какие-то ебаные две минуты, Луи. Две ебаные минуты, чтобы сходить ему за выпивкой, потому что он был не в состоянии. И когда я вернулся—, - Зейн останавливается, по лицу начинают течь слезы. Становится так тихо. Его злостная, гневная маска разваливается на куски, и под ней беспомощный, хрупкий— тот, кем Зейн никогда себя не показывал. 

Луи не может дышать. 

У него сюрреалистичный сдвиг по фазе. 

\- Я не знал, что это он, пока мы не приехали сюда. Гарри привез нас сюда на своей машине, - говорит Зейн, горькая печаль берет власть над яростью. - Он сказал мне о том, что сделал, когда мы сидели и ждали новостей от врачей, ждали, пока они придут и скажут, жив ли... - Сглатывает, смотрит в сторону. - Он сказал мне, пока мы ждали. 

Сердце Луи не бьется. По крайней мере, он не чувствует своего пульса. 

\- У него хватило наглости заявить мне об этом здесь, пока Лиам был там, с людьми, которых он не знает... - И теперь Зейн плачет, по-настоящему навзрыд рыдает — это самое душераздирающее, что Луи когда-либо видел. Хуже, чем "Лис и Пес", хуже, чем "Черный Красавец". 

Луи подходит, у самого в голове ни единой мысли, в легких ни капли воздуха, кладет руку на его талию и притягивает к себе. 

Зейн неохотно поддается, прижимается лбом к плечу Луи, пытается стоять прямо, в глазах водяной блеск, сырое отчаяние и злоба. 

\- Когда он сказал мне, я чуть не убил его, - шмыгая носом говорит он хриплым голосом. Вытирает тыльной стороной руки слезы, ресницы слипаются вместе, становятся похожими на черные копья. - В жизни его больше видеть не хочу. Или, клянусь жизнью, я убью его. 

Луи не знает, как отвечать на такое, желудок до боли сжимается.

Гарри.

Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

Что за хуйня, Гарри. 

Зачем?

\- Где Найл? - спрашивает он единственное, что приходит в голову. 

Свет яркий и режущий, глаза Зейна уставшие и красные, а Луи хочется тьмы. Вздымающейся волнами бесконечной бархатной тьмы. 

И услышать дыхание Гарри. 

Но потом Луи думает о Лиаме—улыбающемся, ярком, идеальном Лиаме—он не знает, чего он хочет, не знает, о чем думать, не знает, должен ли винить хоть кого-то, не знает, что должен чувствовать—злость, разочарование, сожаление или... ничего.

Потому что сейчас он не чувствует ничего. 

\- Не знаю, - еще раз шмыгает Зейн, засовывает руки в карманы. Взгляд уставший, плечи поникшие. Он истощен. - За всю ночь я его почти не видел. 

\- Но он бы обязательно пришел, если бы знал, - шокированно говорит Луи. Это же Найл. Найл, который запрыгивает на других людей ради того, чтобы обняться, Найл, который смачно и мокро целует в щеку, Найл, который улыбается ярче Солнца и смеется мягче, чем первый летний месяц, и оставляет жирные следы от засаленных чипсами пальцев на дверных ручках. 

Зейн пожимает плечами.

Усталость обрушивается как лавина—моментально и неожиданно. 

\- Слушай, Зейн. Я могу остаться здесь на ночь. А ты иди поспи, хорошо? - Он прекрасно знает, что Зейн охотнее кинется в эту снежную бурю, в смертоносную лавину, чем примет его предложение, но надежда — единственное, что всегда остается до последнего, поэтому все равно предлагает. 

Зейн трясет головой, прежде чем произнести окончательные слова. 

\- Я останусь. Жду, пока приедут его родители. 

\- Тогда я останусь с тобой, - сразу же говорит Луи. 

На его губах появляется вымученная улыбка, под холодными флуоресцентными лучами она выглядит еще хуже. 

\- Спасибо, Луи, - искренне говорит Зейн. - Но лучше езжай и поспи. Завтра приедешь. Мне нужно разобраться со своими мыслями. 

\- Побыть наедине?

Он кивает.

\- Да. Наедине. Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. 

Луи кивает и нервно сжимает руки в кулаки. 

И что, ему просто вот так уйти? Оставить разбитого Зейна здесь, на жестких деревянных стульях, обитых пластиком? Одного? 

\- Здесь будет Рори, - говорит он, словно читает мысли Луи.

Он снова кивает.

\- Тебе точно не нужен кто-нибудь рядом? Я знаю, что я не Рори, но все же, - улыбается Луи.

Зейн дергает губами, создавая подобие улыбки. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Луи, - говорит он, и Луи кивает.

\- Спокойной ночи, Зейн.

Он нажимает на кнопку лифта, и дверь моментально открывается. Прежде чем зайти внутрь, он оборачивается.

\- Скажи Лиаму, что я передавал привет, - говорит он, и это так непредсказуемо, совершенно нормально и банально, так резко контрастирует с реальностью, что Зейн тут же улыбается, и в глазах опять встают слезы. В его словах уверенность, осознание происходящего, понимание того, что все обойдется. 

\- Скажу. Как только этот мудак проснется, скажу, - мягко говорит Зейн, успокаивается, разжимает кулаки, перестает сновать взад-вперед. 

Луи улыбается и заходит в лифт.

**

Найла в квартире нет. 

Он не отвечает на звонки, не отвечает на сообщения, он просто... блять. Он пропал. 

И уже все, с Луи хватит, он эмоционально истощен и уничтожен изнутри, он не чувствует ничего и одновременно все сразу, исчезновение Найла—это просто очередной пункт в списке того, что пробуждает в Луи чувство беспомощного страха; он кидает сумку на пол своей комнаты и идет осматривать квартиру в поисках хоть каких-то свидетельств того, что здесь недавно были. 

Но нет, все на своих местах, холодное, нетронутое; ответов не найти, вопросов не задать. 

Он стоит посередине комнаты, смотрит на всю окружающую его роскошь: на канделябры, на бархат, шелк, отполированные полы и до смехотворного огромный телевизор, который Найл именовал 'домом'. Смотрит на пианино—гладкое, невзыскательное, до отвращения раздражающее—и ухмыляется, с легкостью представляя сидящего на скамье Найла в спортивных штанах и кепке, с пальцами, воняющими травой, со ртом, полным сыра, со смехом, который громче и звонче трясущейся связки ключей. Он внимательно рассматривает низко расположенные окна, в которые так давно наблевал Зейн (блять, Луи бы в жизни не подумал, что будет кому-то вечно благодарен за рвоту на собственной обуви, но все бывает в первый раз), он трясет головой и восхищается всем, что видит, потому что сейчас все кажется абсолютно другим. 

То, что раньше казалось ему показушным, невыносимым и нелепым, теперь привычно, знакомо, комфортно. Стало домом. 

То, что он раньше высмеивал, теперь дико обожает. 

То, что он раньше считал пустым, бессердечным, возмутительным, теперь кажется ему теплым, открытым и красивым.

Фееричным. 

Детским.

Сильным.

Кажется домом. 

Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь укрыться от мыслей, шепчущих имя, это имя, под корой мозга бурлят противоречивые чувства. Неистовое обожание, отчаяние, стыд, беспокойство, привязанность, злость, разочарование, любовь....

 _Не с тобой.  
_  
Сердце сжимается от фантомного касания его губ, от его взгляда, когда он ушел от Луи. 

Но. Он не может постоянно думать об этом. Нельзя.

Но потом он слышит голос Зейна. 

_В жизни его больше видеть не хочу. Или, клянусь жизнью, я_ убью _его._

В жизни больше не видеть. 

Мысль бьет Луи под дых с такой же силой, с какой таран бьет во вражеские ворота, иглой пронзает сердце с резкой болью. 

Еще один раз. Он увидит его еще один раз. Да, все скатилось к ебеням, до полного пиздеца, да, он может оттолкнуть Луи, отвергнуть его, но дело вообще не в этом. Дело в безответной любви, Луи нужно увидеть его еще один раз. 

Он открывает глаза, хватает ключи и выходит.

**

Он стоит возле двери Гарри — в этот раз зайти внутрь гораздо сложнее. 

Он конечно же хочет, хочет больше всего на свете, потому что ему нужно увидеть его. Нужно до отчаяния. Нужно понять, что произошло ночью, нужно знать, в порядке ли он. 

Но каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, он видит дикий взгляд отступающего от него Гарри, слышит его тихий слабый голос, выплевывающий: "Не с тобой, Луи", и воспоминания еще такие свежие. Какого-то хуя такие мучительные и унизительные. 

Он напрягает челюсть. 

И открывает дверь. 

Комната тускло освещена газовыми лампами и свечами—солнце еще не взошло—темные тени на стенах подрагивают. Огонь рябит от холодного ветра, гуляющего по комнате, проходящего внутрь через настежь открытые окна—словно здесь недостаточно воздуха—шторы характерно шуршат, как будто рвут невидимый плотный воздух. В комнате лежат наполовину упакованные чемоданы, на полу повсюду валяется яро скомканная одежда, неаккуратные стопки бумаг, чьи уголки шелестят от ветра, и старые книги в кожаных переплетах. На полках нет кошачьих фигурок. На столах лежат мертвые цветы, их лепестки отрываются ветром и летят на пол. 

И посреди всего этого находится Гарри. 

Гарри со спутанными кудрями и...

Луи сглатывает. 

Гарри. Со слезами, блестящими на мягких бледных щеках, рыданиями, сотрясающими его тело, и руками, которые нечем занять, он бродит кругами, сжимая дневник в одной руке и сиреневый джемпер в другой. 

Как и Зейн, он тоже еще одет во вчерашний костюм с Бритса, галстук развязан, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, содраны—словно он задыхался—обнажают тонкую белую шею с отчетливыми венами. От него исходят тихие звуки—едва слышное икание и шаткие вздохи—а он все ходит и ходит, словно потерял рассудок, явно ослепленный слезами, без цели и ориентира, спотыкается о ковер, спотыкается о себя. 

Он не видит Луи. 

Поэтому Луи разрешает себе посмотреть чуть подольше, потому что он поражен, потому что его сердце разбито, потому что он чертовски, блядски напуган, и вообще не знает, можно ли ему здесь находиться. 

Но сколько бы раз от него не отворачивались, Луи всегда возвращается. Всегда возвращается. 

Он сглатывает. 

Еще один раз. 

\- Куда ты собираешься? - хрипло спрашивает он. Прочищает горло, чтобы задать вопрос еще раз, но Гарри разворачивается, таращится большими глазами, коченеет всем телом и—

И как только он видит Луи, из него вырывается рваный всхлип. 

Истерический, вызывающий, искренний, как будто самообладание окончательно рушится, и Луи тоже чувствует это, чувствует облегчение, страх, истощение этого всхлипа, видит беспомощность в его слезах, этого достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы убедиться — да, ему можно здесь находиться. 

\- Гарри, - говорит он ломающимся голосом, рвется к нему вслепую, инстинктивно. И когда подходит, не думая, касается, обхватывает двумя ладонями голову Гарри, вытирает свежий прилив слез, заставляющий его только сильнее рыдать, дневник и джемпер выпадают из ослабленных рук, с грохотом рушатся на пол. 

Глаза Луи жжет, горло жжет, грудь жжет, голова Гарри склоняется под весом слез, и он чувствует, как Гарри кладет ладони на его предплечья, сначала почти невесомо, потом сильно хватая, словно хочет оставить там синяки, рыдания не прекращаются, всхлипы не утихают, Луи не может сглотнуть и моргнуть. Он вытирает слезу за слезой подушечками больших пальцев, пальцы касаются гладкой кожи, исчезают где-то в кудрях, он держит Гарри, собирает воедино все кусочки, вот-вот норовящие треснуть и раскрошиться.

Он не хочет говорить 'все хорошо' и не хочет его успокаивать, вообще ничего не хочет говорить ему, потому что Гарри это нужно — выплакаться, а Луи хочет, чтобы ему стало легче, чтобы он не стыдился своих слез и не чувствовал себя слабым. 

Мимо текут минуты и вечность, Луи не отпускает Гарри, и Гарри не отпускает Луи. 

Луи не может. Просто, блять, не может оторвать руки. И взгляда. 

\- С ним все хорошо?

Луи вздрагивает от тихого шепота Гарри, сердце вновь разбивается, Гарри опускает голову ниже, ему стыдно, он такой тихий и маленький. 

\- С ним будет все хорошо, да, - шепчет Луи, пальцы проходят по тонкой коже под глазами—от этого могут остаться впадины? 

Гарри кивает, рыдания стихают. 

Они стоят дольше, стоят вместе, и Луи все время смотрит.

\- Мне нужно собираться, - говорит Гарри, голова опущена, голос несчастен. Его хватка ослабевает, кончик носа розовый, ресницы мокрые и цепляются, лепятся к коже. - Я уезжаю. Сегодня вечером. 

Луи замирает, его тело медленно насаживают на кол. 

Что?

\- Я больше сюда не вернусь, - продолжает он. - Я не могу. 

Луи смотрит на него недоверчиво и совсем немного к хуям разбито, двигает рукой, чтобы пройтись большим пальцем по губам Гарри, вдавить слова обратно внутрь, никогда больше не слышать их. 

Он слышит, как ускоряется сердцебиение, смотрит, как веки Гарри дрожат от прикосновения, губы в тот же момент касаются ладони Луи; он смотрит на бледные закрытые веки с синими венками, смотрит, как Гарри вдыхает запах его кожи.

Он вдыхает запах кожи Луи. 

Он дышит им.

Расслабляется, освобождается, его клетки растворяются в клетках Луи, глаза закрыты, и он вдыхает запах его кожи, трется лицом о его пальцы, да еще так нежно, так благоговейно. 

Ебаный блядский пиздец. Луи умрет, умрет, Луи сейчас—

Но потом он отстраняется.

Он всегда отстраняется. 

И открывает глаза, обнажает пустой взгляд, отпетый и отстраненный, выскальзывает из рук Луи и отворачивается. 

\- Нет, - глухо отзывается Луи, делает вдох, потому что это единственное, что он может выдавить из себя. Он трясет головой, наблюдает, как Гарри поднимает дневник, джемпер, другую книгу. - Ты не можешь уехать. Ты не можешь просто взять и уехать. Ты учишься в университете, в конце-то концов. Это не ебаный роман какого-то припизднутного автора, Гарри, ты не можешь просто _убежать_. 

\- Мне не нужен университет. И ты это знаешь. Со мной все будет отлично, - голос хриплый, низкий. Тихий. 

Луи не знает, что отвечать.

\- Ты не можешь уехать.

Гарри продолжает блуждать по комнате, класть вещи в чемодан, изредка тишина и безумие нарушаются резким порывом ветра, мерцанием свечи и развевающейся занавеской. 

Паническое отчаяние скребет затылок Луи. 

\- Гарри—блять—ты не можешь—пиздец, ты не можешь уехать, так не делается!

Та самая гребаная рубашка с белыми сердечками летит в чемодан следующей, небрежно мнется, остается лежать полускомканной тряпкой. Луи следит взглядом за его движениями, ладони морозит. 

Наступают очередные мучительные минуты тишины, Луи беспомощно наблюдает за Гарри, пакующим вещи, с каждой скиданной в чемодан вещью в сердце появляется очередная брешь, а потом его пульс учащается. Сердце бьется сильнее, каждый удар жестоко вбивается в хрупкие кости и дрожащую кожу. Вот-вот разобьет наполовину. 

\- Возьми меня с собой, - выпаливает Луи от отчаяния. 

Он сходит с ума. 

Говорит, прежде чем думает, но как только слова озвучиваются, он понимает, что ни капли о них не жалеет, что именно это и хотел сказать больше всего, что это самая важная сказанная на эмоциях чушь за все его двадцать и один год существования в этом бренном мире, он стоит, бросив вызов, и не собирается брать свои слова назад. 

И Гарри замирает. 

\- Возьми меня с собой, - повторяет он, шагает вперед, затаив дыхание. - Я хочу поехать вместе с тобой. 

Он паникует, он слепнет. 

Гарри медленно поворачивается, глаза широко открыты, взгляд яркий и осторожный. 

\- Луи, - на выдохе говорит он, вырисовывает его имя в песню, - я не могу так с тобой поступить. 

\- Возьми меня с собой, - снова говорит Луи, подходит к нему и смотрит в глаза, Гарри отводит взгляд, заманенный в ловушку, раненый и испуганный. 

Он хочет потрясти головой, но взгляд прикован к глазам Луи, внедряется в нутро, брови хмурятся. 

\- В этом нет смысла, - шепчет он. 

\- Ты вызываешь у меня желание делать все без смысла, - шепчет Луи в ответ и улыбается, в глазах Гарри что-то меняется. Может это, в своем роде, ответная улыбка. 

Гарри сглатывает, смотрит загнанно, поймано. Ошеломленно. 

\- Это тоже не имеет никакого смысла. 

Луи находит в себе смелость улыбнуться шире. 

\- Прекрасно. Я бы не хотел, чтобы хоть что-то звучало со смыслом. 

\- 'Быть великим — значит быть непонятым' - бездумно цитирует Гарри, смотрит в одну точку отстраненным взглядом. 

Ребра Луи трещат. Он улыбается. 

\- Значит, все решено? - спрашивает он, о чем он вообще говорит? О чем он просит? Что он делает?

Что насчет отвержения? Что насчет Лиама? Насчет того, что он сделал? Что насчет Найла и Зейна и что насчет, что насчет, что насчет??

Он выходит из-под самоконтроля. Но ни о чем другом думать непозволительно, потому что он тонет в настоящем времени, пожизненно заключен в глазах Гарри. 

Из-за слов Луи с лица Гарри исчезают следы улыбки, остается только тьма. 

\- Я не могу так с тобой поступить, - тихо говорит он. - Я не могу взять тебя с собой. Ты этого не заслуживаешь. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо... - его голос ломается, он останавливается, по лицу пробегает тень, гримаса. Луи смотрит на вены его горла, на то, как он сглатывает. 

\- Тогда останься, - настаивает Луи, сжимая руку. - Я не—Я больше не буду тебя целовать, хорошо? Я больше—Я все-таки в первую очередь твой друг. Я не буду—парни вернутся, Зейн вернется. Он просто расстроен. Он...

Он умолкает, когда Гарри начинает качать головой, глаза смотрят на губы Луи. Он резко выдыхает носом. Его тело не совершает ни малейшего движения, только лицо напряженно и грудь сильно вздымается. 

Досадные секунды текут и текут, взгляд Гарри прикован к его рту, разум Луи гудит, они стоят вместе как единое целое, окруженные открытыми чемоданами, ветром, мерцающим пламенем свечей и луной, опускающейся на горизонте. 

Разум Луи гудит болезненно быстро. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал, Гарри? - спрашивает он—просто обязан—после затянувшейся тишины, шепотом. Настроение моментально меняется. - Что ты ему дал? Зачем? Что случилось этой ночью?

Лицо Гарри вновь кривится в гримасе, но он молчит, взгляд движется с губ Луи вверх, к его глазам. Глаза стеклянные, но слез нет. 

\- Зейн — мой лучший друг, - дрожащим голосом говорит он. На вопрос, конечно же, не отвечает. - Они — мои единственные друзья. Я не хочу, чтобы они смотрели на меня вот _так_. Только не снова. Я не могу здесь остаться, не тогда, когда Зейн так на меня смотрит. 

\- Как?

Голос Гарри становится еще тише и слабее, грозится перебиться сухими всхлипами. 

\- Он ненавидит меня, Луи. Ненавидит, я не могу здесь остаться. Я не хочу. 

Луи игнорирует острую боль—как будто иголкой зашли под кожу—которую причиняют его слова. 

Он не хочет оставаться? Даже если здесь Луи?

Луи не мог оставить Гарри, даже если бы попытался, даже если бы так было нужно. 

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, - говорит он, отталкивая от себя мысли. Потому что сейчас речь не о его сердце—речь о сердце Гарри. - Я не ненавижу тебя, ни капли—Я просто тебя не понимаю. Ты никогда не давал мне понять тебя. Я хочу... - он останавливается, не зная, что говорить дальше. 

По комнате проходит свист ветра, залетевшего в окно. 

На его лице глубокая складка между бровями, он поднимает трясущуюся руку и осторожно касается щеки Луи. Касание как дуновение, как шелк по коже, но прошибает как электрический ток. - Ты не заслуживаешь—, - начинает он, взгляд смягчается, электрический заряд превращается в огонь. 

В красные раскаленные угли, разгорающиеся внутри, поджигающие самообладание. 

\- Блять, прекрати говорить мне, чего я заслуживаю! - он рявкает злостно и раздраженно, цепляется за запястье Гарри, удерживает ладонь на месте. Ладно, может он и ведет себя немного эгоистично. Но сейчас ему можно, сейчас это позволительно. - Не оставляй за собой бардак, Гарри. Не надо. Мы во всем разберемся. Мы оба. Ты и я, - когда Гарри начинает мотать головой, Луи рычит и усиливает хватку на запястье. - Да. Только—только не уезжай пока что, ладно? Останься. Пожалуйста, останься.

Гарри смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом, прижимает холодную руку к щеке. Вглядывается, словно пытается отыскать в его чертах сомнение, в словах — подвох. 

\- Пожалуйста, - мягче повторяет Луи. 

Проходит сколько-то минут ничем не перебиваемой хлестающей тело Луи агонии.

А потом взгляд Гарри становится яснее, уголки губ поднимаются чуть выше, и он кивает. Быстро, едва ли заметно, но кивает, и Луи облегченно выдыхает, отпуская запястье Гарри. 

\- Хорошо, - на новом выдохе говорит он, - хорошо. Хотя бы на ночь, окей? Просто дай мне—дай поговорить с Зейном, он меня послушает. Я расскажу ему обо всем со своей точки зрения... может, я смогу на него повлиять. Я знаю, что ты не хотел причинять Лиаму боль—

\- Никогда, - перебивает Гарри, искреннее болезненное слово вырывается изо рта, смотрит широко открытыми глазами, потерянным взглядом. - Я бы никогда—Я бы в жизни не сделал это специально, - сглатывает он. 

Луи кивает. 

\- Я знаю. И Зейн знает. В глубине души он знает. Просто сейчас он слишком расстроен, чтобы адекватно размышлять над этим. Я с ним поговорю. 

Он решительно пятится к двери, уверенность разливается по телу в сочетании с адреналином, истерией, паникой, переполняющими эмоциями и недостатком сна. 

\- Что—сейчас? - Гарри хмурит брови. - Я не могу просить тебя об этом, Луи, - его голос полон сомнений. 

\- Я с ним поговорю и вернусь, окей? Оставайся здесь. Только поговорю и вернусь.

\- Пожалуйста, не уезжай — на самом деле пытается сказать он. 

Гарри не отвечает. 

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Луи и останавливается, потому что Гарри стоит и молчит. Луи нужно услышать обещание. - Останься. 

Гарри продолжает молчать. 

Сердце Луи дрожит, горит, контузит и дробится. 

\- Ради меня. 

Гарри поднимает глаза. 

\- Пожалуйста, останься ради меня. 

Но тишина все тянется и тянется. 

И потом. Наконец-то. 

\- На ночь, - обещает Гарри тихим голосом, встречается с Луи взглядом. - Я останусь на ночь. 

Луи чувствует в груди образование новой Вселенной. 

Спасибо, господи, всему на свете. 

Этого достаточно. Конечно же не самый лучший вариант, но достаточно хотя бы такой альтернативы. 

Он поворачивается и идет к двери, Гарри смотрит на него немигающим взглядом, из-под нахмуренных бровей. Смотрит на него, не обращая внимания на кудри, попадающие в лицо из-за ветра, прежде чем стремительно кидается вперед, не давая руке Луи коснуться дверной ручки. 

\- Луи, - говорит он одновременно тихо и громко, голос поддается страху. 

Луи поворачивается. 

Гарри смотрит на него, взгляд живьем опаляет. 

\- Прости, - говорит он разбито, немощно. - Я не знаю—тебя не было с нами вечером, и я не знаю, если в этом виноват—Я не знаю, если я— Я не хотел—, - он не договаривает, сглатывает, смотрит огромными глазами. Руки сжимаются в кулаки, безвольно расположены по бокам. - Спасибо. За то, что приехал. За то, что пришел сюда. 

Блять. 

Луи тает изнутри. 

\- Я всегда прихожу, - говорит он, губы дергаются в самоуничижительной улыбке. - По крайней мере, к тебе, - он пытается звучать равнодушно, но в голосе слышится уродливая боль. Он облизывает губы.

\- Если в этом виноват я—

Резкое молчание. 

Его сердце будто растягивают. Отторжение, отторжение, отторжение. 

\- Это я должен извиняться, - говорит Луи. Отворачивается, смотрит куда угодно, кроме Гарри. - Я не должен был тебя целовать.

Боковым зрением он видит, как Гарри напрягается.

Луи проглатывает накатываемую желчь.

\- Ты нуждаешься в друге, - говорит он механическим голосом, старается звучать так, чтобы слова не дрожали. - И я понимаю, почему. Не знаю, чего я ожидал, просто... - он смотрит на Гарри, смотрит в его огромные, огромные зеленые глаза и на бледное, испуганное лицо, на нахмуренные брови, на красивые и красные губы, деформирующиеся в гримасу. - Я забылся. На секунду забылся и... - выдыхает через нос. 

Сейчас не время, Луи. Сейчас не время. 

Но кто если не Луи будет игнорировать свое рациональное мышление, вместо этого подчиняясь чувству справедливости, сердцу и прочему дерьму; забылся тогда, забывается и сейчас, не может нормально думать, _выходит из-под контроля_.

\- Я подумал... Я подумал, может, если бы ты знал, что я... - останавливается, отворачивает взгляд, звонкость голоса вянет. 

Окей. Господи, он не может сказать это. 

Сглатывает вставший комок. 

\- Я никогда больше так не сделаю, - вместо этого говорит он, блять, как же больно думать об этом. Все надуманные мечты терпят крах. - Я больше никогда не заставлю тебя проходить через это. 

Он не смотрит на Гарри, но слышит его дыхание, его резкие выдохи и глубокие вдохи, и видит, как трясутся его руки. Но посмотреть не может, не может, не может.

\- Я не.... Я не хочу заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь, - продолжает он, выдыхает и заставляет себя поднять глаза. - И я никогда не буду от тебя этого требовать. 

Господи, блять, помоги. 

Гарри смотрит на него, разинув рот, усталый и розовощекий, олицетворение чего-то между замешательством, и оцепенением, и ужасом, он просто смотрит прямо в глаза и ничего не делает. 

\- Пожалуйста, не уезжай. Хорошо? Я вернусь. Я вернусь и все исправлю, - тараторит Луи, потому что его слова ужасные, постыдные, жалкие. 

Он пришел сюда, чтобы узнать, что на самом деле случилось с Лиамом, потому что Лиам пострадал —сильно пострадал—и вместо этого он выставил себя кретином, набросился на Гарри со своими жалкими любовными проблемами, и зачем?

Зачем он это делает? Почему он не может остановиться? Почему он вечно тонет в Гарри и не может адекватно думать? Почему он концентрируется на этой чуши, на этих ебаных собственных эмоциях вместо действительно важных вещей? 

А может, это все же важно. 

Он не знает. 

Но что он знает точно — ему нужно съебывать отсюда как можно быстрее.

\- Я вернусь, - как будто при наступающей лихорадке говорит он и захлопывает дверь, оставляя Гарри стоять в полутемноте с открытым ртом и широко открытыми мокрыми глазами.

**

То что сейчас еще ночь—или очень-очень раннее утро—до него дошло только у ворот университета. 

Матернувшись, он повернулся и пошел в свою квартиру. Может быть поспать, может быть просто чай выпить, может посидеть в тишине. Но вернулся он только потому, что, во-первых, Зейн все еще был в госпитале, сидел и в одиночестве ждал приезда родителей Лиама, и во-вторых, Луи был не в состоянии сейчас разговаривать с Гарри. 

Не тогда, когда он едва, блять, держится. Не тогда, когда он вывернул себя наизнанку, рассказал о всех чувствах, эмоциях и словах, которые не понимает. Сейчас есть более важные вещи. 

Кроме того — сколько раз Гарри еще должен отвергнуть Луи, чтобы до того наконец дошло? (Видимо, дохуя.)

Погрязший в мыслях, он открывает дверь в квартиру, небо все еще черновато-синее, звезды уже не такие яркие, и очень слабый намек на солнечные лучи появляется на горизонте. 

Погрязший в мыслях, включает свет и не видит фигуру за столом, сидящую в темноте, не видит пальцы, вцепившиеся в блондинистые волосы. 

Он хочет ударить по кухонному столу со всего размаха и—может? —поплакать, и чуть не ударяет Найла.

\- Еб твою мать! - вздрагивает он и отпрыгивает, когда Найл поднимает голову. Он глубоко вздыхает, зажмуривает и открывает глаза, затыкает мысли, и на выдохе с облегчением произносит: - Найл??!

Но Найл молчит. 

Он скользит руками вниз по лицу, поворачивает голову в сторону, его кожа оттенка слез, мутная и сырая, он одет с иголочки и в то же время пиздец как паршиво выглядит. 

Что происходит?

\- Найл? - снова спрашивает он, осторожно подходя к парню, осматривая его. С ним что-то.... не так. Просто не так. 

Найл — яркий, живой и ни к чему не восприимчивый. Не такой. 

\- Что случилось, Ирландец? - спрашивает он, смахивая все на случайность, на неправильно падающий свет, на недопонимание, но Найл мотает головой и—

Луи кажется, что он только что слышал... тихий всхлип? Настоящий всхлип? 

Взволнованный, паникующий и пиздецки расстроенный—это еще более душераздирающе, чем эмоциональный срыв Зейна—Луи обвивает его плечи рукой, прижимает его к себе сильнее, и Найл тут же льнет, прижимается сильнее, плечи дрожат, и он молча плачет. 

Что случилось что случилось что случилось. 

Кровь Луи барабанит в ушах. (Самая. Худшая. Ночь. На свете. )

Так они и сидят вдвоем на кухне ранним утром — Луи спокойный, потому что стал специалистом в сдерживании слез, обнимает Найла и пытается впитать в себя все, что сейчас происходит, и Найл трясется, изредка издавая тихие болезненные звуки, а Луи только слушает, потому что ничего сделать не может. 

Уже позже всхлипы стихают, дрожь в теле почти прекращается, и Луи ждет. 

\- Я проебался, - прерывает тишину Найл хриплым дрожащим голосом. 

Луи садится рядом с ним, в сердце колет от такого тона.

Найл опускает руки, его лицо в красных пятнах—следы от ладоней—волосы грязные от постоянного пропускания их через пальцы и остатков лака, глаза опухшие, красные, тусклые. Он выглядит разбито и сломано. Луи сглатывает. 

\- О чем ты? - мягко, осторожно спрашивает он, не разжимая сильной хватки за плечо. 

\- Я сильно проебался, Лу, - выдыхает он, его лицо кривится, он сильно зажмуривает глаза, блять, нет, нет, нет, за сегодня было слишком много слез. 

Луи так устал. 

\- Ты слышал, что случилось? - продолжает Найл, проглатывая слезы, дыхание медленное и шаткое. Он мельком смотрит на Луи и опять отворачивается, скрещивает руки на груди. - Сегодня? С Лиамом? 

\- Да, - Луи горько кивает, усиливая хватку за плечи. - Поэтому я и приехал. Меня привезла мама. 

Найл кивает, делает глубокий вздох ртом, пытается сосредоточиться и не кинуться снова в слезы. 

\- Добрая женщина. 

Луи ухмыляется. 

\- Ага. Спасибо тебе за это. 

Найл сжимает челюсть, с лица словно мигом уходит вся краска, все соки, отливает вся кровь. 

\- Нет. Нет, не говори так, - голос такой, словно его душат, блять, да что случилось? 

\- С ним все будет хорошо, - ласково заверяет Луи. - Хочешь пойти к ним? Там сейчас Зейн. Скоро приедут родители Лиама, либо они уже там—

\- Блять, Луи, хватит! Хватит! - говорит Найл, отталкивает его, вырываясь из объятий, и вскакивает с места. - Я... - он подходит к окну, напрягаются плечи. 

\- Ты, блять, что? - растерянно спрашивает Луи. - Что случилось, Найл? С ним все будет хор—

\- Это сделал я. 

Тишина. 

\- Что? - все так же растерянно спрашивает Луи. - Сделал что? 

\- Я сделал это с Лиамом. Я дал ему это дерьмо. И сам тоже принял. 

Ебаный.

Пиздец.

\- Ты дал... - безэмоционально повторяет Луи.

\- Я не знаю, просто... Блять, мы же выиграли—мы выиграли, Луи! Каждую ебаную номинацию выиграли именно мы, и я охуенно проводил время, и слушал всю похвалу и комплименты, и предложения людей, их восхищения, и блять—блять, я просто... Я чувствовал себя на вершине мира, понимаешь? - он смеется, сухо, пусто, проводит рукой по волосам, смотрит в окно на пробуждающееся небо, повернувшись спиной к Луи. - А Лиам-то всегда на все согласен, и я дал ему... и так получилось, что эти таблетки были полным дерьмом... некачественным, ужасным дерьмом, Лу. Это я, блять, дал их ему. Мне надо было остаться и посмотреть, как он отреагирует, а я ушел и— 

Луи не видит его лица, слова резко обрываются.

Луи едва видит перед собой, в его глазах размытые пятна, у него только что мир, блять, перевернулся.

В ушах тарабанит тираду кровь. 

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал? - дерганным голосом спрашивает Луи, огромными глазами смотрит Найлу в спину. Голову штурмуют собственные мысли. 

Что что что. 

\- Я испугался, - тихо признается Найл. Прохладная синева увядающего ночного неба освещает его бледную кожу, впитывается в его спутанные пряди волос. - Я пиздец как испугался и ушел, - сглатывает он. - Я просто ушел, - голова резко наклоняется, словно обрываются нитки, что держали ее. 

Луи нагружают мысли. 

Он пытается переварить информацию, думает о Рори, думает об исчезновении Найла, о ярости Зейна на Гарри и—Гарри.

Блять.

\- Какого хуя ты ушел? Какого хуя ты ничего не сказал Зейну? - Луи резко встает и спрашивает, но он не злится. Он не может сейчас злиться, слишком многое произошло, слишком много из него высосали, на ярость и ненависть не остается ни сил, ни места. - Найл, ты же пиздец как дерьмово поступил. Ты же лучше этого. Он мог умереть, и ты бы просто спрятался??

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты знаешь??

\- Да, блять, да, знаю, - Найл повышает голос и поворачивается. Лицо перекошено от боли, на лбу залегла морщина, лицо сине-белое, прозрачное. - Я поговорю с Зейном.

\- Хорошо, - Луи подходит к нему. - Я пойду с тобой. Сразу же, как наступит утро. 

\- То есть через час.

Луи кивает.

\- Через час.

В воздухе витает напряжение, и Луи все еще нихера не понимает.

\- Гарри сказал Зейну, что это сделал он, - он медленно и осторожно озвучивает свои мысли, наблюдая за реакцией Найла. 

Найл моргает чуть сильнее обычного, лицо окатывает удивлением. 

\- Что?

\- Гарри сказал, что это сделал он. Зейн его чуть не убил. Он был рядом или...? - спрашивает Луи, его сердце начинает стучать быстрее, потому что недостающие куски начинают складываться, там, где были несовпадения, теперь появляются объяснения. 

\- Нет, его с нами не было, - удивленно отвечает Найл. - Он был за углом, хандрил из-за тебя. 

Луи сейчас стошнит от головокружения. 

\- Что?

\- Он всю ночь был как сам не свой. Почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Постоянно пялился в свой ебаный телефон. Он даже от Гримми отвернулся. 

Господи. 

\- Тогда почему он... - Луи пытается найти ответ на свой вопрос. Ноль вариантов. 

Блять. 

\- Я должен поговорить с ним. 

\- Я должен поговорить с ним, - озадаченно бормочет Найл, Луи останавливает его, когда тот поворачивается в сторону двери. 

\- Нет, пожалуйста. Дай мне—дай сначала я с ним поговорю. Мне нужно поговорить с ним наедине. Первым. Потом поговоришь ты, окей? - с надеждой в голосе спрашивает Луи, пристально смотрит на Найла, балансирует на грани. Не сорваться, не ринуться первым. Сердце колотится как бешеное. 

Найл кивает.

\- Да, окей. Конечно. Только. Только скажи ему, что я обязательно расскажу Зейну правду.

\- Конечно. Я напишу тебе, когда мы закончим. Придешь потом, да? Или—ай, ладно, - Луи едва может думать и составлять предложения. Стук сердца оглушает все остальные органы. 

Найл снова кивает.

\- Да, все норм, окей. 

\- Окей. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Луи кидается вперед, обнимает Найла сильно, почти яростно.

Найл застывает, его тело сковывается от неожиданности, но потом он расслабляется, выдыхает и оборачивает теплые руки вокруг тела Луи.

\- Мы все исправим. Это полный пиздец, я знаю, но все будет хорошо, - говорит он приглушенным тканью блейзера Найла голосом. 

Найл кивает.

\- Виноват я, поэтому я сам все исправлю, Томмо. Я облажался, а не ты. И сам попытаюсь все исправить. Ну, то что еще можно исправить, - он ослабляет хватку, эмоции на лице прочитать невозможно. - Не знаю, как такое вообще исправляют. 

\- Может, 'исправить' не совсем то слово, - говорит Луи. - Мы справимся с этим. Все мы. И когда Лиам проснется, мы все с ним основательно поговорим, окей?

Найл кивает, пытается нормально улыбнуться. 

\- Окей. А теперь иди. Покори своего принца.

Луи грустно улыбается.

\- Боюсь, никаких покорений принцев не будет. Все не так. Он нуждается только в друге, Найл.

Найл по-настоящему ухмыляется. 

\- Он нуждается в тебе, вот и все. Давай. Вали уже, - смеется он, и Луи еще раз его обнимает и выходит за дверь.

**

Он открывает дверь и сразу же находит взглядом Гарри, сидящего за столом перед открытым дневником. 

Гарри просто смотрит на тетрадь, положив руки на колени, просто пялится.

Щелчок закрывающейся двери возвращает его к жизни, он резко поднимает голову, лицо на миг озаряется. 

И они смотрят друг на друга через всю комнату.

Рука Луи на дверной ручке, куртка распахнута. 

Гарри сидит за столом, розовато-желтые лучи солнца подсвечивают кончики кудряшек, плечи ссутулены и сжаты. 

\- Ты этого не делал, - говорит Луи и делает шаг в его сторону. - Ты сказал Зейну, что это сделал ты, но ты не делал. 

Лицо Гарри дергается, но он ничего не говорит.

И Луи продолжает. 

\- Это сделал Найл. Сейчас он у нас в квартире. Он мне все рассказал. Он не знал, что ты взял вину на себя. Понятия не имел. Но он все исправит. Как только взойдет солнце, он пойдет и расскажет Зейну. 

Гарри кусает губу и молча смотрит за движениями Луи. 

Луи доходит до стола, коленями упираясь в древесину вишневого дерева. Он смотрит на Гарри сверху вниз. Пиздец, как же он влюблен. 

\- Нахуя ты это сделал? Думал, Лиам не скажет правду? Думал, Найл ничего не расскажет? Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Я сказал Зейну еще до того, как узнал, что Лиам оправится, - тихо говорит Гарри. И продолжает смотреть. 

\- А Найл? 

\- Я дал ему шанс, - Гарри сглатывает и пристально смотрит. - Его карьера, Луи. Он так хорошо сегодня сыграл. Он же просто ребенок, ему все дороги открыты. И подобный инцидент может разрушить его жизнь—

\- А твою нет?! - перебивает Луи, Гарри стоит на своем, мотает головой. 

\- Лучше я, чем он.

Луи едва удерживается, чтобы не открыть рот. 

\- Найл хороший. Найл хороший человек. И у него будет хорошая жизнь. Он этого заслуживает. А я что? От меня ожидают подобных действий. Никого бы не удивило, что это сделал я. И я хотел сказать Найлу, хотел, но—

\- Но я добрался до него первым, - заканчивает Луи, наблюдая, как Гарри нерешительно к нему подходит. - И теперь он расскажет Зейну, и Лиам расскажет Зейну, и— блять, Гарри, о чем ты думал? Твое признание было нахуй никому не нужно. Решил в мученики заделаться? И, блять, ради чего, придурок! 

Он хочет злиться, но не может, его голос на грани истерического спокойствия, облегчения. 

\- Прости, - под нос выдыхает Гарри.

\- Хватит извиняться.

\- Прости. 

\- Блять, - вздыхает Луи и усмехается, потирая глаза. Он смотрит на Гарри, пробегает взглядом по всему телу и еще раз смеется, мотая головой, блять, какой же пиздец творится. - Значит, ты все же остаешься? - в голове крутится только это. - Насовсем? 

Гарри внимательно на него смотрит. 

\- Возможно.

\- Никаких 'возможно'. Останься. Ну же—тебе больше незачем уезжать. 

Он молчит, подозрительно много молчит, вместо этого смотря на Луи. И в конце концов кивает, совсем слабо, но это хоть что-то, и его взгляд буквально буравит Луи. 

\- Прекрасно, - говорит Луи, расслабляя все мышцы в теле. 

\- Что ты тогда имел в виду? - задает он неожиданный вопрос странным голосом. И смотрит на Луи, яростно, впивается взглядом как коршун лапами в добычу, руки расположены по бокам. 

Луи моргает. 

\- Тогда? 

\- Когда ты сказал, что не будешь от меня 'этого' требовать?

Ох. 

Ну все, пиздец. 

Луи сглатывает, наклоняет голову, прочищает горло. 

Ебануться.

\- Ох. Эм. Ну. Я—

\- Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что 'ты не знал, чего ожидал'? Когда ты сказал, что забылся. 

Взгляд на Луи буквально, блять, выжигает дыры. Голос тоже кажется странным. 

Блять блять блять. 

\- Просто... - начинает он, оглядывая полупустую комнату, расслабляет плечи на выдохе. Усталый, он смотрит на Гарри, в эти огромные проницательные глаза, медленно поджаривающие тебя на огне инквизиции. - Ты важен мне, - признает он тихо, открыто, обнаженно. Его голос дрожит от давления чувств, которым он разрешает уйти из головы, выйти наружу. - Ты очень, очень мне важен. Ты многое для меня значишь. Я не знаю, как так получилось, и в какой именно момент все перевернулось вверх тормашками, но так уж оказалось, что ты для меня теперь очень много значишь. И это очень крохотное, и в то же время очень громадное чувство... И оно тихое. Оно тихое и до безумия мощное, и оно настолько въелось, что иногда я просто забываю о нем. Но в какие-то моменты оно полностью окатывает меня и я... я забываюсь, или что-то в этом роде. Я забываю, что я не должен. Что я не могу. Забываю, потому что в такие моменты я думаю только о том, как сильно я—

Нет.

Нет нет нет. 

Он не может сказать этого. Он не может так поступить с Гарри.

 _Не с тобой.  
_  
Он закрывает рот, втягивая воздух. 

Глаза Гарри становятся еще больше—это вообще возможно?—и смотрят на него, все его тело повернуто к Луи, сконцентрировано на Луи, он как сгущенная энергия, готовая рвануть в любую секунду и навсегда изменить мир. Как секунда до Большого Взрыва. Гарри и есть Большой Взрыв.

Луи смотрит в ответ, засовывает руки в рукава жакета и сильно сжимает ткань—ему нужно ухватиться, вцепиться хоть во что-то—пытается ровно дышать—блять, он опять вывернул себя наизнанку, снова себя опозорил, вновь иссушился—пытается успокоиться и расслабить напряженные мышцы лица, не показывать, как же больно и—

\- Скажи. 

Голос Гарри мягкий, уверенный, хриплый, застревает в горле.

Луи как будто дают пощечину. 

Он сильнее сжимает ткань рукава. 

\- Чт—

\- Скажи, - повторяет Гарри, его веки дрожат, в глазах испуг и твердая решимость, на лице читается лишь уверенность, медные кудри обрамляют фарфоровую кожу.

\- Сказать что? - задерживая дыхание, спрашивает Луи. 

Что он просит? Не может же...

\- Скажи, - повторяет Гарри и делает шаг вперед. Его глаза становятся стеклянными, смотрят на Луи так, словно он — единственное, что существует во Вселенной, и _блять_. - Пожалуйста, - последнее слово едва не шепотом. 

И Луи снова забывается.

\- Я люблю тебя, - после секундной паузы говорит он, понимая, что во всем мире исчезает кислород. Он горит, горит на ебаном огне и не может оторвать взгляд от глаз Гарри. - Вот, - вскоре добавляет он, нуждаясь в уменьшении давления, в снятии стучащего в ушах напряжения, но изо рта слово вылетает как нечто слабое и хрупкое, словно произнесенное из последних сил, и он не чувствует лица, и даже не знает, смог ли выдавить улыбку.

Он не знает, чего ожидал от Гарри. 

Но уж точно не того, что тот сорвется в слезы. 

Одной быстрой цунамической волной Гарри сносит, разрывает слезами, и он плачет, плачет, плачет, зарываясь лицом в ладони, и блять, нет, Луи слишком много слез видел за сегодня. 

\- Кудряшка, - тихо говорит он и хочет засмеяться и сбросить с себя все тяжелое, маловажное, потому что он устал гореть на вечном огне; делает шаг вперед. - Я... - но он не знает, что говорить.

Гарри плачет. 

Но потом. Но потом он внезапно качается, телом резко подается вперед, Луи ловит его, и Гарри в него вцепляется, вцепляется в грудь, зарывает свое лицо в его шее и держится за Луи изо всех сил, и плачет, хватаясь трясущимися руками за ткань, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. 

Луи в недоумении—нет, блять, он шокирован, поражен и запутан—обнимает его в ответ, не понимая, отвергли ли его таким образом, отмахнулись или что, он просто обнимает в ответ. 

Спустя какое-то время Гарри наконец поднимает голову, всхлипывает и прерывисто дышит. На его лице читаются сплошные эмоции, нагое облегчение, вперемешку. Все сразу. 

И прежде чем Луи успевает нежно дотронуться ладонью до его щеки, прежде чем успевает рассмотреть его лицо, понять, что он чувствует, навсегда запомнить, Гарри подается вперед красными полуоткрытыми губами, сырыми щеками и слипшимися ресницами и он—

Он целует Луи.

Он целует Луи, запуская руку в волосы, другой рукой цепляясь за жакет, и он все еще плачет, а Луи умирает. А может уже мертв. Поцелуй мягкий, тревожно мягкий, нежный, медленный как капли дождя, падающие с мокрых листьев. Как будто он пытается быть осторожным, будто он смакует, словно держит нечто хрупкое, хотя Луи кажется, что его заперли в мраморе. Такое разительное отличие от их прошлого поцелуя, от их прошлого паникующего и отчаянного слияния. 

А потом Гарри резко вдыхает сквозь слезы, отстраняется, разрывает поцелуй прежде, чем Луи успевает опомниться и ответить на него—а после целует в уголок рта, и все, теперь Луи безусловно мертв. 

Он едва понимает происходящее, едва держит себя в вертикальном положении, прерывистые вздохи Гарри теперь ощущаются на щеках Луи, мокрый поцелуй за мокрым поцелуем—скулы, челюсть, нос, лоб, виски, веки, маленькое расстояние между бровями, ямочка между губами и носом, подбородок—он просто _выцеловывает_ Луи, мажет по лицу влажными сладкими губами, благоговейными, внимательными, издыхающими, лицо Луи мокрое от слез Гарри, поцелуев Гарри, от Гарри, и это самое идеальное чувство на свете, самый великолепный момент, переплетающийся с восходом солнца и порывами ветра, облизывающими кожу холодными дуновениями. 

\- Я думал, - начинает Луи, путается рукой в волосах Гарри и смотрит, смотрит на его розовые щеки и дрожание ресниц, пока он касается губами лица Луи. - Я думал, тебе нужен друг?

Гарри останавливается, оставляет последний рваный поцелуй рядом с левым ухом, мотает головой и вцепляется в Луи сильнее. 

\- Мне нужен _ты_ , - говорит он, встречается с Луи взглядом. Его глаза сверкают. Блять, они сверкают и искрятся, ярче, чем восходящее солнце, важнее, чем восходящее солнце, теплее, чем все солнца на планете во всех измерениях бесконечной Вселенной. Они — столкновение звезд, сверхновых, лун, туманностей, они коллизия всего сущего. - Я не знаю, чего я—Я ничего не знаю, - говорит он, берет лицо Луи в руки, искренне смотрит. - Мне нужен ты. И ты гораздо больше—ты гораздо больше. И я—

\- Ты _ушел_ , когда я поцеловал тебя, - говорит Луи, растерянный, бездыханный, водит подушечками пальцев по голове Гарри, заставляя его веки дрожать как сломанные крылья мотылька. - Ты ушел, и я подумал—

\- Ты гораздо больше этого, - перебивает Гарри пылко, одержимо, хватает, горит. Его взгляд уже не такой мутный, слез больше нет, ресницы все еще влажные, сверкают под приглушенным светом и восходящими, просыпающимися солнечными лучами. - Я не мог так с тобой поступить. Я не мог. Не с тобой, Луи. Ты гораздо больше. 

Ох, Гарри.

\- Ты можешь, - с нежность говорит Луи, подносит руку к его лицу и проводит подушечками пальцев по гладкой бархатной коже. 

Гарри закрывает глаза, льнет к нему, тает от прикосновений. 

Луи умрет. 

\- Нет, - бормочет Гарри, глаза закрыты, ресницы щекочут пальцы Луи. - Я хочу все сделать правильно, Луи. Все по-другому. Потому что ты другой. 

\- _Ты_ другой, - говорит Луи, потому что теперь может, потому что готов пойти ко дну, готов заново полностью вывернуться, готов взорваться. Теперь он улыбается, теперь он может ощущать болезненную, широкую, ослепляющую улыбку на своих губах, губы Гарри тоже поднимаются вверх. - Я никогда не встречал такого, как ты. Ты воскресил мою веру в человечество, Кудряшка. Одним только своим существованием, - он смеется, улыбается, проводит пальцами по губам Гарри, чья улыбка становится шире, чей взгляд впивается в Луи, яркий и искренний взгляд. Кружащий голову, отрезвляющий. - Только потому что кто-то вроде тебя существует... Ты заставил меня вновь влюбиться в этот мир. 

У Гарри на мгновение перехватывает дыхание.

Но Луи понимает. И ему нравится, что он _понимает_ это чувство. 

\- Ты подарил мне мир, о существовании которого я не знал, - успокаивающе шепчет Гарри в ответ, смотрит на Луи с нежностью, с трепетом, с обожанием. 

Блять, где весь _воздух??_

Сердце Луи взмывает. Взмывает над верхушками деревьев, на птичьих крыльях, прорывается сквозь облака и гонится за Солнцем. 

\- Я всегда готов дарить тебе все на свете, - говорит Луи, голова кружится, воздух одуряет.

Он под наркотическим кайфом? С ним все хорошо? Разве какая-то гребаная эмоция может творить такое с людьми? Его будто и правда накачали. 

Он пиздец как счастлив. 

\- Я всегда готов дарить тебе все на свете, - копирует Гарри, искренне, и они смотрят друг на друга, теряются друг в друге, Гарри широко улыбается и опускает застенчивый взгляд на губы Луи. - Если ты этого хочешь, - тихо добавляет он. 

\- Я хочу лишь того, что ты можешь мне предложить, лишь то, что ты хочешь мне предложить, и то, что я смогу дать взамен. То, что я всегда смогу тебе дарить, - улыбается Луи, наклоняется вперед. И целует его, ища утешение и комфорт в атласных губах Гарри, которые мгновенно поддаются и раскрываются. Целует, потому что может, наконец-то может, потому что теперь это нормально. Это то, чего хочет Гарри. 

До охуения. Сильно. Счастлив. 

\- Всегда? - хихикает Гарри сквозь поцелуй, губы теплые и красные как яблоки. Он хихикает. Этот ублюдок хихикает и льнет ради еще одного поцелуя, невозможно мягкого и невозможно идеального, льнет к телу Луи и—клик —как пазл. 

Они целуются так, будто целовались так ебаную вечность, и совпадают друг с другом как ключик с замком, и Луи так омерзительно сильно счастлив. 

Ему кажется, что он слышит, как мир вздыхает с облегчением. 

\- Всегда, - подтверждает он, и они слегка отстраняются друг от друга. Гарри теплый, розовощекий, цепляется за Луи, еще никогда он не был таким спокойным и таким нежным. 

\- А теперь, - говорит он, а Гарри подается вперед и с нежностью прижимает свое лицо к Луи, потому что тоже может. Жмется к нему как котенок, вдыхает его, прижимается полностью. Луи чувствует сладкий запах его кудрей, слышит его дыхание. И шире улыбается. Парит над миром. - Нам надо зайти за Найлом. А потом пойти к Зейну. 

Он ощущает кивок Гарри. 

\- Вместе, да? - шепчет Луи и целует в висок. 

Он чувствует кожей его улыбку, а потом и видит ее, когда тот поднимает голову со спутанными кудрями. Его улыбка одурманенная, ликующая, практически сонная, словно пьяная. 

\- Да, - счастливо соглашается Гарри. 

Луи порывается и целует его снова, прижимает к себе сильнее.

**

Все происходит гораздо лучше, чем Луи ожидал. 

К моменту их прибытия в госпиталь Лиам уже приходит в сознание, и родители, и Зейн перестают сновать туда и обратно. Он широко улыбается, как только видит Луи и Найла, улыбка лишь слегка тускнеет, когда он замечает и Гарри. 

\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить, - сразу же говорит Найл, Зейн отрывает взгляд от Гарри и сосредотачивается на Найле, тот выглядит потрепанно, за исключением слабоватой хитроватой улыбки и подмигиваний, которые он посылает Луи. (Он заметил, как Гарри сцепил руку Луи со своей, когда они сидели в машине. Он заметил, и Луи было абсолютно похуй, потому что он все еще витал в облаках, даже выше, поэтому он уверенно сжал ладонь Гарри в своей и переплел пальцы.)

Зейн непонимающе кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, и они уходят — Зейн, а за ним Найл с сутуленными плечами. 

\- Ну, он хотя бы не ударил меня, - бормочет Гарри, наблюдая, как они скрываются из виду. 

\- Он бы тебя не ударил, - уверяет Луи, тыкая в его бок, и когда Гарри поворачивается и смотрит на него, тучи рассеиваются. Луи улыбается. - Тем более, он бы не успел—Найл все исправит. 

Гарри кивает, сжимая руку Луи.

\- Мы можем увидеть Лиама? 

\- Да, конечно, - кивает Луи, проводя пальцами по пальцам Гарри. - Скоро увидим, любимый. 

Любимый.

Упс.

Слишком рано?

Но Гарри улыбается, тянет Луи на себя и целует его —открыто, свободно, ново, красиво, беспрепятственно.

И может эта мысль неуместна, но Луи кажется, что Лиам бы их одобрил.

**

\- Мне надо пройти реабилитацию, - первое, что говорит Лиам, когда они к нему приходят. Он выглядит как мертвец, хмурый, слабый, бледный. И это самое первое, что он говорит. 

Зейн вздыхает и трясет головой, но ничего не комментирует, только держит за руку, сидя рядом с койкой. Он вернулся от разговора с Найлом минут десять назад, и был гораздо спокойнее, чем Луи ожидал. 

\- Он мне рассказал, - говорит он Гарри. - Прости, друг, - слегка потерянно пожимает плечами. - Прости. 

\- Ты не должен извиняться, - тихо отвечает Гарри, смотрит ему в глаза. - Тебе не за что. 

Несмотря на обстоятельства, Зейн ухмыляется и поднимает брови.

\- О, поверь мне. Есть за что. 

Гарри пожимает плечами и отворачивается. 

Луи сжимает его руку. 

\- Где Найл? - спрашивает он. 

Зейн вздыхает, трет заднюю часть шеи. 

\- Он пошел домой. Ему стыдно, он сказал, что не может посмотреть Лиаму в глаза. 

Луи вздыхает. 

\- Ты... рад этому? - осторожно спрашивает он. 

\- Не особо. Я не... - он снова пожимает плечами. - Я не виню его. Наверное. Теперь, когда я знаю, что с Лиамом все будет хорошо... Просто хочу, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Теперь я могу адекватно думать и просто хочу двигаться дальше. Зачем бессмысленно терзаться, - он поднимает взгляд и слабо улыбается Луи. - Все будет хорошо. 

Облегчение затопляет все остальные чувства. 

\- Отлично, - кивает Луи. - Вся ситуация, от начала до конца, дерьмовая. Но. Как ты и сказал. Все будет хорошо, - он переводит взгляд на Гарри и понимает, что тот все это время смотрел на него, нежно улыбаясь. Сердце сжимается. - Все будет хорошо, - снова говорит он. 

И теперь, когда Лиам очнулся, они все вместе уселись в палате, и самые первые слова, вылетающие из его рта, о реабилитации. 

\- Мне похер, что ты там должен пройти, придурок. Ты жив, - улыбается Луи и нежно его обнимает. Его вечный страх — сломать человека. 

Лиам надувает губы. 

\- Это ужасно. Это могло угробить меня.

\- Малыш, все проходят реабилитацию. Все будет хорошо, - успокаивает Зейн. - Тебя не затянет снова, если ты не позволишь, - он молчит и серьезно смотрит ему в глаза. - Мне кажется, это поможет. 

Лиам опускает голову. 

\- Да, надеюсь, - когда он поднимает голову, в его глазах стоят слезы, а улыбка дрожит. Он смотрит на Зейна, тянется к его руке и сжимает. - Я люблю тебя, - грустно улыбаясь, говорит он. 

Зейн сглатывает, на лице появляется очаровательная улыбка.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Луи смотрит на это, ощущая сдавленность в груди. 

Это — эмоции, которые он понимает. 

Он чувствует, как Гарри прижимается к нему ближе. 

Он понимает.

**

Когда Лиама начинает клонить в сон, они выходят в холл, в том числе и Зейн. 

\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - говорит он Гарри, в глазах полно сожаления, Гарри кивает, кидает взгляд на Луи и идет за Зейном. 

Луи улыбается, хочет подбодрить его большим пальцем вверх, но телефон вибрирует, и он переключает внимание на него. 

Найл. 

_'Ты когда придешь? Мне хуево'  
_  
Луи чувствует легкий укол совести—Найл единственный, кто не с ними. Единственный отсутствующий. Луи по нему скучает. 

Он набирает быстрый ответ. 

_'Скоро буду'_

_'с гарри?'  
_  
Луи отрывает взгляд от телефона и смотрит на Гарри, освобождающегося из объятий Зейна. Он улыбается, искрится и светится, его глаза цвета солнца отдают бликами как поверхность чистого озера. Его кожа теплая, румяная, яркая. Он медленно поворачивается и встречается взглядом с Луи, глаза начинают сиять еще ярче. 

Луи чувствует разливающееся по телу тепло. Тепло, которое он теперь будет ощущать вечность.

Когда он хочет улыбнуться в ответ, до него доходит понимание, что все это время он и так улыбался. 

Раскрасневшись, он возвращает внимание к телефону, набирает ответ и кладет телефон в карман, направляясь к Гарри и Зейну, хватает Гарри за руку под пристальный и довольный взгляд Зейна. Луи улыбается, Гарри улыбается, и оба знают, что больше не смогут отпустить друг друга.

_'Да. С Гарри.'  
_

*

КОНЕЦ.

(ПОЧТИ)


	34. Эпилог.

***

Луи — очень хороший парень. 

В смысле, охерительно хороший парень. Даже нет — не "хороший". Невероятный. Целиком отдающий всего себя. Великолепный. Поразительный. Может, немного глупый. Пришибленный. Совсем слегка напоминает восторженного щенка? 

Да неважно. 

Луи — хороший человек, и только поэтому прямо сейчас он чуть ли не жонглирует пятью коробками с бирками пекарни—наполненными различными пирожными, украшенными дотошно красиво и аккуратно—и поднимается по этой ебаной бесконечной витой лестнице, ведущей к квартире Зейна. 

Проблема мирового масштаба.

Когда он, наконец, добирается до верхушки и умудряется резко толкнуть дверь плечом, не запнувшись и не уронив, первое, что он видит перед собой — безукоризненно накрытый стол—на пятерых—и Гарри, держащего в каждой из рук по большому, очень разных по виду, цветку, и бегающего с одного на другой глазами-блюдцами. 

\- Который из них шепчет: "мы будем скучать по тебе, но очень рады, что ты отправляешься на реабилитацию"? - спрашивает он, встает у Луи на пути и машет перед лицом цветами. 

Луи, прекрасно убежденный, что с Гарри сопротивляться и отнекиваться бесполезно, (несмотря на свое положение — господи, руки затекли и начали ныть, а картон словно вошел под кожу в районе бицепсов), вздыхает и смотрит сначала на серо-голубую розу в левой руке и пурпурно-розовую звездообразную лилию в правой. Немного сбитый с толку, поджимает губы. 

Какой там вопрос был?

\- Э-э, - выдавливает он, игнорируя тупую боль в плече и перекладывая чуть больше веса коробок на другую руку, - ... правый? 

Глаза Гарри буквально выпрыгивают из орбит. 

\- Нет, Лу! Нет, этот слишком _кричащий_ , - отчитывает Гарри, баритон граничит с плаксивым тоном. Ну блять. - Ты вообще слушал, о чем я сегодня говорил весь день? Может тебе вообще плевать на сегодняшний день? Ты даже не пытаешься приложить усилия и сделать Лиаму приятно. Ты просто—

\- Воу, воу, притормози, Кудряшка, - перебивает Луи, заставляя Гарри надуть губы. Преувеличенно вздыхая, он проскальзывает мимо него, ставит коробки на стол—осторожно, не задевая сервиз и искусно сложенные салфетки—поворачивается и встает к нему нос к носу, обхватывая его лицо руками. 

Видимо, сегодня один из _таких_ дней.

\- Гарольд, - начинает он, даже не пытаясь убрать ухмылку, взгляд Гарри падает на его губы. - Я знаю, что ты хочешь устроить Лиаму идеальный день—

\- Он отправляется на реабилитацию, Луи. Конечно нужно все сделать идеально— 

Луи затыкает его, прижимая указательный палец к пухлым губам. 

\- Он будет идеальным в независимости от того, какими цветами ты украсишь стол. 

Гарри издает фальшивый хнык, и Луи давит пальцем чуть сильнее, чуть глубже, ощущая края зубов кожей. 

\- Ты отлично справился, любимый. Как и всегда. Обед будет просто замечательным. Не только из-за нас пятерых, но и благодаря твоим навыкам задавать атмосферу окружающей обстановке—осознанно или нет. Так что, пожалуйста, просто укрась стол розами, поставь лилии где-нибудь еще и помоги мне распаковать пять—больших, должен добавить, коробок, которые я аккуратно донес прямо из пекарни. Пешком. Потому что ты меня попросил. И я ни разу не пожаловался, - Луи убирает палец с губ Гарри, готовый начать распаковку кондитерских изделий максимально быстро и красиво, потому что Зейн обещал вернуться с Лиамом с минуты на минуту. 

Час назад. 

Внезапно, Гарри улыбается и хватает Луи за руку, не давая ему подойти к столу. 

\- Ты потрясающий, - бормочет он, прижимая губы к тыльной стороне руки Луи. Его взгляд, полный обожания, смотрит на Луи, в глаза, сквозь. - Ты знал об этом?

В сердце Луи что-то лопается. Лопается и растекается липкой сладкой жидкостью по внутренностям, может даже вытекает на пол и впитывается в древние половицы. 

\- Знал, - Луи пытается сказать самодовольно, но голос слегка дрожит, и он почти уверен, что трепещут гребаные ресницы и розовеют щеки. Тело — его предатель. - Но всегда приятно, когда об этом напоминают. 

Гарри шире улыбается, тянет Луи на себя для поцелуя, вцепляясь пальцами в поясницу. 

Эта липкая жидкость везде. Даже в ногах, прикрепила его, и теперь Луи, наверное, уже никогда не сможет отцепиться от рук Гарри.

Какая беда. 

\- Значит, я буду напоминать тебе как можно чаще, - бормочет Гарри ему в губы, одна только его ямочка заносит мысли Луи в двенадцать разных направлений, и все они наполнены слюнями и сбивающей с ног любовью. 

\- Поэтому я и люблю тебя, - отвечает Луи, тело покрывается мурашками и вибрациями в точках соприкосновения с телом Гарри. 

На лице Гарри расплывается еще одна улыбка, он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Луи хмельным и ласковым—как жаркое лето—взглядом. 

Под пристальным взглядом Луи тает еще сильнее, словно что-то настойчиво и ритмично сокращается в его теле, расслабляет все мышцы, и, блять, Гарри такой прекрасный. И он смотрит на Луи, словно думает то же самое—словно тоже считает Луи прекрасным.

Блять.

И прежде чем у Луи подкашивает в коленях (да, такое может случиться, уже случалось когда-то—но никто ничего не докажет, и он не хочет об этом говорить), Гарри отступает, выскальзывает из хватки Луи и подходит к кондитерским коробкам, мелкие—словно сахар—кристаллы на бархатной ткани пиджака отражаются бликами в комнате. 

И Луи не чувствует укол обиды—конечно же нет. 

Он знает, почему Гарри не сказал... ничего в ответ. Знает, что для него все еще слишком ново, свежо и неизведанно, что он только сейчас начинает идти по пути, который сам, а не кто-то, считает правильным, и говорить "я люблю тебя" — совершенно чуждое для него понятие. Этот концепт абсолютно доступен для понимания, и, если бы его попросили, Луи бы смог написать целое эссе, рационально объясняя все по пунктам.

И все же.

Это несколько... разочаровывает. 

Ладно, проехали.

\- Нужно позвонить Рори, - говорит Гарри, поднимая крышки коробок и рассматривая содержимое. 

\- Рори? - удивленно спрашивает Луи. Он подходит к Гарри со спины и кладет подбородок ему на плечо. - Это еще зачем? 

\- Разложить выпечку, для чего же еще. 

Луи оторопело смотрит.

\- Ты не можешь... сам разложить их по подносам? - брови непроизвольно поднимаются вверх. 

Гарри смотрит в ответ. 

\- Ты что, серьезно? - продолжает Луи, пытаясь не смеяться, кладет руки на его бедра и внимательно вглядывается ему в глаза. - Ты весь стол украсил и не сможешь разложить—, - он останавливается, потому что Гарри кусает губу и чересчур невинно поднимает взгляд к потолку. - Гарри, - говорит он, понижая голос. - _Ты_ сервировал стол? 

Гарри прочищает горло и смотрит обратно на него. 

\- Эм. Технически? - пауза. - Нет. 

Ха, охуеть. 

Луи тянется ладонью к своим глазам и трет их. 

\- Но, - продолжает Гарри, убирая его руку, на лице начинает появляться улыбка. - Я сам выбирал чашки! И цветы. И столовые приборы. 

\- Кто тогда сервировал стол, Гарри? - раздраженно спрашивает Луи. И, возможно, кусает щеку, чтобы не выдать свою улыбку. Возможно.

Гарри поджимает губы и заводит руки за спину. 

\- Гарри, - настойчиво повторяет Луи, кусая щеку сильнее, Гарри качается на пятках, из-за чего завиток волос у лба подпрыгивает. 

\- Рори, - наконец признает он. 

\- Рори?? - восклицает Луи и тут же тянется рукой к талии Гарри, нежно его щипает. 

Гарри смеется, ярко и громко, сразу же перехватывает ладонь Луи и сильно сжимает своими пальцами. 

\- Хватит! - хихикает он, но не отодвигается. 

\- Ты и так притащил сюда Рори и заставил его сервировать стол, и теперь ты хочешь снова ему позвонить? Блять, совсем что ли? - отчитывает Луи, смеется над Гарри, который очень забавно и безуспешно пытается остановить руку Луи, смеется над его смехом, смеется над тем, как комната цветет и пахнет из-за присутствия Гарри. 

Смеется, потому что он очень, очень, охренеть как влюблен. 

\- Я выбирал наряд и был занят, - влачится голос Гарри столько, за сколько нормальный человек успел бы сказать три предложения. Медленный, настойчивый и до безумия музыкальный, несмотря на монотонность. 

Луи мотает головой, улыбаясь. 

\- Что мне с тобой делать, - вздыхает он, желая не звучать настолько влюбленно, подходит ближе и тычется носом в щеку Гарри, оборачивая руки вокруг талии. 

Гарри льнет к нему, кладет свои руки на руки Луи. Улыбается.

Он всегда улыбается. 

\- Оставь меня у себя, - бормочет Гарри, слегка прижимая губы к его лбу. - Мне говорили, что я очень хорошо выполняю роль красивого украшения. 

Красивого украшения? 

Украшения?

Господи. Нет. Нет. 

Луи хмурит брови и отступает назад; берет Гарри за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Ты не украшение, Гарри, - говорит он, на языке сидит колкое чувство, он слышит, как его голос слегка подрагивает. Совсем чуть-чуть. 

И ладно, окей, да. Когда дело касается такого рода вещей, когда дело касается сомнений Гарри в своем значении и ценности, Луи относится к этому слишком щепетильно и становится чрезмерно чувствительным. Но блять—у него есть все права и основания. Учитывая их прошлое, учитывая прошлое Гарри, учитывая все, он имеет полное право сверхчувствительно реагировать, и он может и будет внушать Гарри, чего он на самом деле стоит беззастенчиво и твердо стоя на своем. Он может и будет отдавать всего себя, вкладываться по полной и делать все, лишь бы Гарри чувствовал поддержку и уверенность. 

Гарри от удивления молчит из-за внезапной реакции Луи, но слушает его, взглядом бегая по его лицу. 

\- Кто бы тебе это не сказал, он просто дерьмо, - продолжает Луи, прижимаясь к нему сильнее. - Ты не украшение! Ты человек. Замечательный человек—со своими собственными действиями и мыслями и... И ты здесь не для того, чтобы просто красиво выглядеть. Ни за что, никогда. 

Луи пытается не вспыхнуть от злости. Ему нужно успокоиться—его гнев словно всегда старается выжать из него все, что в нем копится.

Какое-то время Гарри просто на него смотрит, на лице нечитаемое выражение. А потом на лице медленно начинает появляться улыбка, и он наклоняется, прижимая свои губы к губам Луи, убирая его руку со своей талии и переплетая пальцы. 

\- Разложи пирожные со мной, - говорит он, его улыбка широкая и нежная, голос мягкий. 

Гнев Луи мгновенно улетучивается, хмурая складка у бровей плавно заменяется улыбкой. Улыбкой, которая очень быстро становится идиотски большой. Даже щеки тянет.

\- Это же будет сложно сделать с твоей рукой в моей, - дразнит он и сжимает пальцы Гарри сильнее. 

\- Нет, - говорит Гарри и улыбается еще шире, когда начинает разворачивать вощеную бумагу единственной свободной рукой.

*

Вскоре стол оказывается полностью накрытым—выпечка деликатно разложена по блюдцам и блестящим подносам—и слышится стук в дверь.

Луи с любопытством открывает дверь—еще существуют те, кто стучатся в дверь?—и видит...

Найла.

\- Ты чего стучишься? - поднимая брови, спрашивает он. 

Найл пожимает плечами, руки засунуты глубоко в карманы джинсов, черная рубашка закатана до локтей. На лице читается вина, взгляд затемнен тенью. 

\- Ну, без предупреждения херово как-то, - объясняется. 

Луи хмурится. 

С того самого момента, когда Лиам передознулся, Найл был... не Найлом. Он стал осторожным, тихим, робким—едва говорит с Рори, потому что больше не принимает ничьей помощи и никого ни о чем не просит, закрывается в своей комнате и делает домашнюю работу до восьми—а потом сразу же ложится спать. Правда ложится в кровать. И по-настоящему спит. Затем завтракает. За пианино не то что не садится, даже не смотрит — боится разбудить Луи. 

Это просто ужасно. И Луи такое даже в какой-то мере ненавидит. Сильно ненавидит. 

\- Почему херово? Это же мы, это же квартира Зейна, - говорит Луи и отходит назад, жестом приглашая Найла зайти. 

С руками все еще в карманах он медленно заходит. 

\- А виски? - шутит Луи и бросает взгляд на смотрящего на них с грустной улыбкой Гарри. 

Найл мотает головой и осматривает комнату.

\- Не думаю, что это будет уместно, - спустя молчаливые секунды говорит он, пожимая плечами. - Учитывая ситуацию. 

\- Хм, верно подмечено, - Луи пытается не звучать осуждающе. 

\- Рад, что ты пришел, - говорит Гарри, пытаясь слегка улыбнуться. 

Найл тоже особо не старается. 

\- Спасибо, друг. Рад находиться здесь. 

И тишина. 

\- Лиам будет счастлив тебя видеть, - добавляет Луи и приобнимает Найла за плечи. - Он по тебе скучает. 

\- Не понимаю, почему. 

\- Потому что ты один из его лучших друзей. И он тебя любит. 

\- Не понимаю, почему, - повторяет он, и Луи сглатывает скапливающееся у задней стенки горла разочарование. 

\- Найл, хватит себя винить. Лиам тоже виноват—он сам так сказал. Даже по-другому, он сказал, что считает себя полностью виновным, - говорит Луи уже раз в сотый, но Найл, как и всегда, лишь отмахивается. 

\- Неважно, я пришел только потому, что сильно хочу его увидеть, прежде чем он уедет. 

Луи еще раз беспомощно смотрит на Гарри, который в ответ мотает головой и сочувственно сжимает рот. 

\- Ладно, я рад, что ты пришел, - вздыхает Луи. 

Найл кивает и ничего не говорит, просто идет и останавливается возле окна, видимо, не собираясь садиться.

*

В комнате висит такое сильное напряжение, что Луи как ошпаренный вскакивает с кресла и с восторгом приветствует Зейна с Лиамом, когда они, _наконец-то_ , приезжают. 

\- Вот и наш золотой мальчик! - кричит Луи и буквально запрыгивает на Лиама с объятиями, тот в ответ смеется и краснеет, обнимая в ответ. 

Зейн наблюдает за ними с нежной улыбкой и блестящим взглядом, он пахнет как зажженная сигарета и солнце. 

\- Простите, что задержались, - говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от Лиама. - Просто добирались пешком. 

\- Да, я хотел насладиться своей свободой, пока она у меня еще есть, - с грустью подтверждает Лиам.

Зейн закатывает глаза. 

\- Тебя не запрут в подземелье, Ли. 

\- Откуда тебе знать? - Лиам выглядит как щенок. - Мой отец звучал так, что я только и могу представлять подземелье...

Зейн вздыхает и притягивает его к себе, пробегает губами по щеке. 

\- Все будет замечательно. Я лично позабочусь об этом. Если тебе что-то не понравится, я сразу же вырву тебя оттуда и доставлю куда-нибудь получше—в любую точку мира. 

Лиам удовлетворенно улыбается. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - с глупой широкой улыбкой говорит он.

\- И я тебя, - отвечает Зейн—у них все так просто—и ведет Лиама к столу. 

Они садятся, Лиам сразу же вслух отмечает красоту цветов—Гарри словно с ног сшибает, цветком распускается, гордо и широко улыбаясь—и все кажется таким нормальным и привычным, что Луи лишь спустя мгновения понимает, что еще одно из кресел до сих пор пустует. 

\- Найл? - зовет он и поворачивается. 

Он по-прежнему стоит у окна, прибился в уголок комнаты, все его тело выдает неуверенность и осторожность. Его нахмуренный взгляд контрастирует с бледным солнечным лицом, голубые глаза отдают пасмурным летом. 

Неправильно неправильно неправильно. 

\- Найл, садись, - говорит Луи, призывно улыбаясь и махая рукой над столом. - Не стесняйся.

Найл кусает губу, не шевелится. 

\- Да, пожалуйста, сядь, - улыбается Лиам, теребит салфетку одной рукой и отодвигает кресло другой. - Я тебя вечность не видел, друг. Я по тебе скучал! - лицо Лиама невинное, открытое, а улыбка такая же яркая, как и начищенный до блеска сервиз перед ними. 

Он, наверное, и не понимает, как Найлу было хуево все это время. Нет—зачеркните. Он понятия не имеет. 

\- Если ты хочешь, - низким тихим голос соглашается Найл. Неправильно. 

Лиам наклоняет голову, насмешливо улыбаясь. 

\- Конечно же я хочу. Иди сюда.

Найл стоит секунду неуверенно, но потом улыбается, подходит и садится, отвечая на улыбку Лиама улыбкой еще шире. 

\- Спасибо, что пришел, - искренне говорит Лиам.

Найл сияет — как лампочка, честное слово. 

\- Спасибо, что пригласил.

И может Зейн, Луи и Гарри смотрят на них, слабо улыбаясь. И может становится немного неловко, когда оба парня поворачиваются к ним и одновременно поднимают брови, замечая три пристальных взгляда. 

\- Что ж, - объявляет Луи, прочищая горло и пытаясь сохранять самообладание. Но он все равно не может перестать улыбаться, видя, как улыбается Найл—по-настоящему улыбается—и все словно моментально становится нормальным, все становится так, как раньше. И блять, его тело опять предает его, он чувствует, как накатывают эмоции, блять, почему его глаза так с ним поступают? Почему они слезятся??

\- Давайте поедим, - заканчивает Гарри, проводя тыльной стороной руки по бедру Луи под столом, словно утешая. 

И это нисколько не помогает его хрупкому эмоциональному состоянию.

\- За Лиама, - провозглашает Гарри, поднимая бокал с шампанским вверх. 

Воскресают лучезарные улыбки, все взгляды обращаются на сияющего Лиама и его дикую счастливую улыбку, полупрозрачная пузырящаяся жидкость сверкает под светом комнаты во время каждого поднятого бокала.

Сверкает так же, как и улыбка Гарри. 

(Не то чтобы Луи смотрел. Сейчас главный здесь — Лиам. Луи обращает внимание только на Лиама. Лиам.)

\- За Лиама, - хором повторяют все, и комнату наполняет звон бокалов, вскоре опустошаются и бокалы, и подносы с выпечкой. 

Все проходит так же гладко и чудесно, как и раньше, как и всегда, Луи отмечает это с облегчением и даже счастьем. 

Зейн и Лиам как обычно все портят своими сладкими речами, воркующими касаниями и влюбленными улыбками. Гарри делает бессмысленные замечания, которые он считает гениальными, а потом улыбается и смеется, и каждый раз, когда смотрит на Луи, его взгляд смягчается все сильнее, ну а Найл...

Спустя двадцать минут пирушки Найл начинает без стеснения поглощать пирожные—прям как шоты в барах—его смех становится гораздо громче, он наливает себе больше спиртного, и спустя минут сорок хлопает Лиама по спине и запрокидывает голову назад, _очень_ громко смеясь каждый раз, когда кто-то что-то говорит — и видимо, ему пофиг, шутка это или нет.

\- Я по вам так скучал, пиздюки вы мои, - смеется он, хлопая в ладоши, когда Гарри отвечает "Я буду делать чай" на вопрос Лиама, как они все планируют проводить лето. 

\- Мы тоже по тебе скучали, ебантяй. Теперь, наконец, перестанешь прятаться? - спрашивает Луи, не в силах перестать улыбаться, смотря на парня перед ним. Смотря на настоящего Найла.

Его смех слегка стихает, улыбка становится чуть серьезнее. Он обдумывает вопрос, водя пальцем по стеклу бокала. 

\- Ну, если я вам нужен, я всегда ваш. Просто, - он замолкает и всем телом поворачивается к Лиаму. - Мне охуенно жаль, что все это случилось. Я никогда бы—

\- Все нормально, Найл, - прерывает его Лиам, ничуть не обижаясь. - Ты ни в чем не виноват. На самом деле... - он вздыхает и смотрит на Зейна. - Наверное, нет худа без добра, и даже хорошо, что так случилось, правда. - Он кладет загорелую руку Найлу на плечо. - Иногда кто-то должен хорошенько тебя встряхнуть, чтобы заставить тебя опомниться, понимаешь?

Найл кивает, впитывая в себя слова.

\- Значит, я заставил тебя опомниться? 

\- Именно.

\- Ох, тогда, - Найл слегка наклоняет голову, прежде чем на его лице появляется широченная улыбка. - Всегда, блять, пожалуйста. 

И после этого Лиам начинает громко смеяться, Зейн слегка улыбается, а Гарри хихикает, щекоча свой нос одной из роз, Луи же чувствует, что каждая клетка его тела пропитывается тем, что теперь он может назвать только домом.

**

Время все ползет и ползет, конец семестра приближается с каждым днем.

Большинство времени Луи проводит в учебниках и руках Гарри.

\- Может сегодня все же с сахаром? - спрашивает Луи, наливая чай. 

Они переплелись друг с другом на полу, прислонившись к дивану и окружив себя вышитыми подушками с кисточками и толстыми ткаными одеялами, комкающимися в ногах. Рядом с ними лежит серебряный поднос с чайным сервизом, который, как утверждает Гарри, был сделан специально для него (это слишком показушно и мило, что Луи даже возражать и сомневаться не хочет). Они наливают чашку за чашкой, дымящаяся жидкость паром щекочет их носы, Гарри занят чтением сборников поэзии, а Луи— подчеркиванием нужных слов в пьесах.

Он — живое воплощение удовлетворения, прижимается спиной к теплой твердой груди Гарри, а тот тихо дышит, пальцами одной ладони медленно водит по руке Луи вверх и вниз, другими держит страничку томика Китса с поэмой "Эндимион", беззвучно двигая ртом, вычитывая любимые строки. Порой его губы щекочут ухо Луи, когда он слегка наклоняется или специально шепчет ему свои любимые слова. Порой он скользит губами по его волосам, шее или виску—просто так, без причины—не отрываясь от чтения текста. Эта идеальность опьяняет, конечно же еще и немного мешает Луи делать домашнюю работу, но он лучше обколет себя шипами цветов, чем сдвинется хоть на миллиметр и потревожит свою идиллию. 

Гарри медленно моргает, из-за вопроса отрывает свой взгляд от особо длинного стиха и смотрит на блюдце в руке Луи.

\- Конечно же нет, - мелодичным хриплым голосом говорит он, прижимаясь улыбкой к его волосам. 

Луи чувствует его дыхание, то, как он глубоко вдыхает в себя запах волос, и это... 

Потрясающее чувство.

\- Но против сиропа агавы я ничего не имею, - продолжает он с урчанием, и Луи поднимает брови, потому что он не ожидал таких слов. Наступает краткое молчание, Гарри утыкается Луи в щеку, оборачивает свою руку, которая все еще держит томик, вокруг груди Луи, и добавляет: - Это мой новый фетиш. 

Луи фыркает. 

\- Хватит, Стайлс, - смеется он. - Ты такой смешной, откуда у нас сироп алганвы, или как там эта поебень называется.

\- Агава, - поправляет Гарри, и Луи чувствует его улыбку на своей шее. - И он у нас есть. Я недавно купил кучу сиропа. Он в моей комнате. 

\- Окей, но я ради твоего сиропа с места не встану.

\- Пускай Найл принесет. 

\- Найла здесь нет, если ты не заметил. 

\- Напиши ему. 

\- Может ты просто заткнешься, - смеется Луи, прижимая его руки сильнее к себе. Он старается злостно на него посмотреть, но губы его предательски выдают, растягиваясь в широкой улыбке, которая показывает и рассказывает все хранимые секреты и безумное обожание к этому очаровательному, смешному, изнуряющему мальчишке, которого он нашел. 

Гарри ухмыляется.

\- Заставь меня. 

Луи не нужно повторять дважды. 

Он сразу же наклоняется к нему, сминает губы Гарри в настойчивом поцелуе, чувствует ухмылку Гарри и улыбается сам, ощущает, как Гарри немного встряхивает, книга выпадает из рук, грудь сжимается стоном. Он улыбается и поворачивается, не разрывая поцелуя, они сталкиваются сердцами, рука Луи сразу же находит свое место в волосах Гарри и тянет—прямо как он любит—а Гарри отвечает небольшой восхитительной дрожью и приглушенным кратким скулежом, собственными руками проделывая линии по спине Луи. 

\- Изгиб твоих губ перепишет заново историю мира, - говорит Гарри дрожащим голосом, сбившимся дыханием, стеклянными глазами, Луи ведет губами по его подбородку, вверх до челюсти, нежно кусает мочку уха. 

\- Это не Китс, - бормочет он, вдыхая запах кудрей. 

\- Знаю, - голос Гарри на октаву ниже. Руки, цепляющиеся за плечи Луи, слегка дрожат. 

\- Это Уайльд, - продолжает Луи, и Гарри рвано выдыхает. 

\- Правильно, - отвечает он почти с трепетом и усиливает хватку, льнет вперед, настойчиво прижимаясь к губам.

Вау.

Примечание для себя: Запомнить каждое слово Оскара Уайльда и цитировать его при любом удобном случае. 

Сознание начинает туманиться, потому что Гарри прижимается все сильнее, его сладкие поцелуи, вздохи и дрожащие руки топят Луи, он чувствует его, каждую его частичку. Их ноги задевают поднос и, видимо, опрокидывают чайник, Луи чувствует, как корешок книги, которую Гарри уронил, впивается ему в колено, одеяла путают конечности и мешают движениям, но ему плевать, ему похуй, потому что с каждым движением дыхание Гарри становится все более шатким, потому что он красивый и податливый, выгибается, прижимаясь к Луи и—

И Гарри отстраняется, задерживая дыхание, когда пальцы Луи находят его пуговицу. 

\- Прости, - тяжело дыша, говорит он, избегает взгляда Луи, пытаясь скрыть розовый оттенок щек. 

Луи испуганно моргает, смотрит на профиль Гарри, пытаясь совладать с собой, успокоить бешено стучащее сердце и вздымающуюся грудь.

\- Я что-то не так... - начинает Луи, ощущая колючую панику, но Гарри тут же мотает головой, целует костяшки Луи красными влажными губами. 

\- Нет, - хрипит он низким сухим голосом. - Нет, просто, - пытается найти слова, еще раз целуя руку Луи, прижимая свои губы там, где, как ему кажется, дыхание сможет восстановиться. - С тобой все по-другому. Я... - сглатывает. - Немного, - сглатывает снова. - Боюсь. Наверное. 

О господи. Из Луи сейчас выпрыгнет раскаленное сердце.

Почему этот мальчик такой милый? Почему он — воплощение всего того, о чем Луи никогда и мечтать не мог? Почему он вообще с Луи, и почему Луи чертов счастливчик??

\- Милый, - мурлычет он, разглядывая раскрасневшиеся щеки Гарри. - Все хорошо. Я понял. Не будем торопиться, ладно? Честно, не будем торопиться, - он затыкается и продолжает только тогда, когда встречается со взглядом Гарри. - Я счастлив просто танцевать с тобой. 

Губы Гарри дергаются.

\- Под Битлз?

Луи улыбается.

\- Ну как здесь можно устоять?

\- Мой папа работал с Полом Маккартни. 

Луи закатывает глаза, игриво ударяет Гарри в грудь.

\- Не рисуйся. Все эти ваши пафосные делишки богатеньких детей и отцы поп-звезды... Просто — не надо, - но он улыбается, и Гарри выглядит расслабленно, благодарно и совершенно прекрасно. - Давай тогда закончим мою домашку? - продолжает Луи, целуя Гарри в нос. - Ты почитаешь мне дерьмовую пьесу, а я тебе что-нибудь у Китса. Согласен? Может хотя бы тогда мне не захочется выдрать себе волосы. 

Гарри смеется, низко, сладко и неуклюже, перемешивается с паром от чая, заседает в легких Луи вместо воздуха. 

\- Согласен, - довольно соглашается он. Он останавливается, всматривается Луи в глаза. - И. Спасибо. 

Луи поднимает брови и подбирает "Эндимона".

\- За что? 

В ресницах Гарри путается вечернее солнце, когда он моргает; теплый мягкий взгляд подпаляется огнем.

\- За то, что это ты. 

А теперь, похоже, горит Луи, но он не показывает этого внешне, лишь кивает, пожимает плечами и нахально улыбается, невинно моргая. 

\- Вопросов нет, - ласково говорит он, Гарри хихикает и обнимает Луи, остаток ночи они проводят в книгах, шепоте и луне, поднявшейся в небо.

**

У Гарри по-прежнему бывают плохие дни. 

Об этом можно понять, когда его смски короткие и равнодушные. Когда он не кидается в объятия Луи сразу же, как зайдет в квартиру и взмахнет своими кудряшками. Когда он не ходит за ним по пятам, и не гладит, и не целует его руки, и не играет на пианино, улыбаясь такой улыбкой, что осветляет даже мрачные потрескавшиеся половицы. 

Он становится тихим, поникшим, как будто укрывается собственной тенью.

Луи ненавидит такие дни. Потому что видеть такого Гарри больнее всего, его беспокоят такой Гарри и такие дни, и он даже толком не может объяснить почему. 

Просто ненавидит и все. 

\- Я нашел одно место, - как-то говорит Гарри, когда они ходят между проходами антикварного магазина. - Для жилья. 

Чайнички на полках запыленные, книги хрупкие, пожелтевшие, и патефон в углу периодически потрескивает, когда игла царапает винил. Гарри утверждает, что рай на небесах выглядит именно так, а Луи просто находит атмосферу этого магазинчика очаровательной—хотя неохотно и в тайне от Гарри, потому что его улыбка и так уже достаточно самодовольная, не всегда же ему выходить победителем. 

\- Да? - с искренним интересом спрашивает Луи, рассматривая фарфоровую керосиновую лампу. - Ты думаешь о его покупке? 

Гарри молчит, кусает губы и изучает небольшую позолоченную музыкальную шкатулку, на крышке которой нарисована витая живопись эпохи Возрождения. 

\- Уже купил.

Оу. Окей, вот это сюрприз.

\- И участок рядом с домом отца? - спрашивает Луи, морща лоб. 

Он уже купил? Серьезно? Почему не сказал Луи? 

\- Не совсем, - отвечает Гарри. Он ставит музыкальную шкатулку на место и, прежде чем пойти дальше, задерживает на ней взгляд.

(И Луи, конечно же, как только Гарри отворачивается, берет и прячет ее за спину.)

\- Он, эм. Возле Донкастера, - говорит Гарри быстрым, беспечным голосом.

Из-за чего Луи как вкопанный останавливается. 

\- Что?

Сердце схватывает острой резкой болью. 

Гарри сглатывает, на лице написана вся тревога и неуверенность.

\- Я могу изменить решение.

\- Изменить решен— ?

\- Это было глупо, - перебивает Гарри и идет к выходу, не смотря на Луи. - Я позвоню и отм—

\- Во-о-оу, Кудряшка, воу,- Луи хватает его за жакет. - Нет, совсем нет. Нет—наоборот, вовсе не глупо! Пиздец... это же охуительно! Честно, - он улыбается, пытается переварить и впитать в себя услышанное. Гарри переезжает ближе к нему? 

Он не во сне? 

Луи широко улыбается, позволяя реальности с головой его поглотить. - Охуительно, - повторяет он и тянет Гарри на себя. Улыбаясь как безумец, он берет его лицо в свои ладони и притягивает его еще ближе для поцелуя, выражающего восторг—это больше похоже на зубы Луи, нежно проходящие по губам Гарри, чем на поцелуй, но все же. 

Гарри в ответ улыбается, взгляд становится мягким. Но его собственные губы не двигаются, все еще парализованы недавней тревогой. Он очень неуверенно кивает и делает шаг назад.

Луи не обращает внимания на его поведение и отбрасывает беспокойство в сторону, потому что, господи, _Гарри переезжает ближе к нему_... а еще ему нужно купить шкатулку. Поэтому, целуя его еще раз, он шлепает Гарри по заднице и с небрежным:

\- Подожди меня снаружи, я схожу в туалет, - смотрит, как Гарри кивает и уходит, плечи напряжены, подолы пальто развеваются, когда он спускается по лестнице. 

Улыбнувшись себе под нос, он идет к прилавку и ставит золотой ящичек на стеклянную поверхность. 

Дама за прилавком улыбается, спуская на нос синие очки и сверкая надетыми ювелирными украшениями под светом ламп.

\- Только это, милый?

Луи улыбается, еле сдерживается, чтобы не подпрыгнуть, и достает бумажник из заднего кармана.

\- Только это, - до боли в щеках растягивает улыбку.

*

Остаток дня Гарри сам не свой.

Луи внушает себе, что это всего лишь игры его воображения — то, как дрожит улыбка Гарри, то, как бегает его взгляд, и даже то, что он не держит руку Луи так же часто, как обычно. Но под конец дня, когда они уже готовы выйти, чтобы пойти поужинать с парнями в ресторане, и Гарри бормочет, что ему хочется остаться и побыть одному, Луи признает поражение. 

\- Окей, что случилось? - вздыхает он, сразу же закрывая дверь. Потому что нет, без Гарри он определенно никуда не пойдет, по крайней мере, не при таких обстоятельствах.

Гарри отмалчивается и бредет в свою комнату. 

Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Кудряшка, - зовет он, начиная раздражаться, и следует за ним. - Даже не пытайся избежать разговора. У тебя все на лице написано. Что случилось. 

\- Ничего, - лжет он и садится за пианино. Опускает взгляд на клавиши, но руками не двигает — висят по бокам.

Луи громко вздыхает и садится рядом с ним, пододвигаясь. Натягивая терпеливую улыбку, он берет руку Гарри в свою и переплетает пальцы. Его кожа всегда такая холодная. Такая нежная, бледная, фарфоровая по сравнению с чуть ли не горячей ладонью Луи. 

\- Что случилось? - снова спрашивает он, гораздо мягче, потирая большим пальцем костяшки руки Гарри. 

Наступает мертвая тишина, Гарри лишь разглядывает пальцы Луи.

\- Дело в квартире, я угадал? - предполагает Луи, изучая поникшее выражение лица Гарри. - Ты жалеешь о ее покупке. 

Гарри молчит.

Внутренности Луи сворачиваются в трубочку. 

\- Ты не хочешь жить так близко ко мне и моей семье, - продолжает он ровным тоном. Пытается сохранять голос спокойным, отстраниться от чувств, наплывающих на него, но...

Но он Луи, он по-другому не может.

\- Нет, вовсе не в этом, - мгновенно вставляет Гарри и впивается в Луи умоляющим взглядом широко открытых глаз. - Не в этом, - подчеркивает он и сжимает руку Луи. 

Его внутренности слегка разжимаются. 

\- Тогда... - тихо говорит Луи, тычась подбородком Гарри в плечо, заставляя его слегка улыбнуться. - В чем? 

Гарри сглатывает. 

\- Мне не кажется это хорошей затеей. 

Ох, нет, показалось. Внутренности снова—и еще больнее—сворачиваются. 

Но Луи только сглатывает, не показывая на лице эмоций. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что тогда... - Гарри замолкает, поворачивает голову к окну, хмурит брови. - Тогда будет все... серьезно? Надолго? Я не знаю. 

Блять. Что опять кольнуло сердце Луи, очередное копье?

А, нет. Это Гарри Стайлс.

\- И ты этого не хочешь, - заканчивает Луи, голос срывается. 

Пиздец. 

Пиздец пиздец пиздец. 

\- Нет, я хочу, - тихо говорит Гарри, все еще смотря в окно и хмуря брови. - Хочу, - нежно повторяет он. - Но я не знаю, нужно ли это тебе.

Господи-боже, сколько можно. 

Зато хотя бы есть воздух. 

\- Окей, Гарольд Кудрявый Стайлс, или как там тебя зовут. Слушай сюда, - говорит Луи, расслабляя плечи. Хватка за руки Гарри усиливается, когда его губы дергаются в ухмылке от прозвища. - Хватит постоянно это делать, окей? Хватит делать то, что ты вечно делаешь — решаешь за меня. Да, постоянно. Хватит. Я люблю тебя. Сильно. Даже слишком сильно. Планирую ли я продолжать тебя любить в ближайшем времени? Да. Планирую ли я продолжать тебя любить всегда? Да. Теперь понимаешь, как хреново это выглядит? Понимаешь, почему твоя борьба против нас — очень неудобное и бесполезное действие? Я безжалостен, я упрям, и я всегда выигрываю, Гарри, всегда. Так что дай мне любить тебя, такого большого болвана, и переезжай жить рядом со мной, чтобы я смог обнимать, хотеть и целовать тебя каждый день, окей? - напоследок улыбаясь, он притягивает Гарри ближе и целует его в щеку. Гарри хихикает—Луи почему-то кажется, что он похож на мармеладку или леденец—и застенчиво смотрит вниз. Луи поворачивает указательным пальцем его голову к себе. - Окей? - ласково и улыбчиво повторяет он.

Гарри улыбается, мгновенно расслабляется, как только смотрит Луи в глаза.

\- Я к такому не привык, - бормочет он спустя пару секунд. - Я боюсь, что делаю все неправильно. 

Луи выдыхает смех под нос. 

\- Ты сам как чувствуешь? Ощущается, что ты все делаешь правильно? 

Гарри пожимает плечами, не отрывая взгляда от Луи.

\- Да. Думаю, да. 

\- Значит ты все делаешь правильно. 

\- Так просто? - спрашивает Гарри, и он выглядит таким маленьким, красивым и _маленьким_ , вздыхающим и прижимающимся к Луи, кладущим свою голову на его плечо. 

Луи как будто начинает таять, обнимая своими руками его длинное гибкое тело. 

\- Так просто, - шепчет он обещание в волосы. 

Наступает сладкая минута молчания, наполненная их дыханием. 

\- Значит, все, ты съезжаешь, - подытоживает Луи. Он улыбается сквозь слова, улыбается, потому что Гарри меняется, потому что наконец-то все становится хорошо. - Официально. От своего отца. 

Он чувствует, как Гарри кивает. 

Тишина. 

Гарри играет с отверстием кардигана Луи.

Луи целует его в макушку. 

\- Я горжусь тобой. Ну, я всегда горжусь тобой, но сейчас? Сейчас я горжусь тобой еще больше. Ты все делаешь правильно, Гарри. И я понимаю, что это дается нелегко. 

Он чувствует, как Гарри сглатывает. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит его голос. 

\- Мы можем его часто посещать, если хочешь. - говорит он, путаясь пальцами в волосах Гарри и поглаживая его кожу. - Сколько захочешь. 

Гарри сразу же поднимает свою голову и смотрит на Луи.

\- Правда? - удивленно спрашивает он. - Ты—ты хочешь встретиться с моим отцом?

Луи улыбается, очень, очень нежно. 

\- Конечно. Я хочу встретиться с ним много раз. 

Губы Гарри растягиваются в широкой улыбке.

\- И ты будешь ездить к нему со мной? Честно?

\- Честно. 

Его улыбка способна обеспечить электроэнергией весь мир на следующую Золотую Эпоху. 

Он кладет голову обратно на Луи, улыбаясь и наконец-таки полностью расслабляясь. 

\- Спасибо, спасибо, - вздыхает он, переплетая свои ноги с ногами Луи в лодыжках. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Кудряшка, - отвечает Луи. И вспоминает. - О, кстати. У меня для тебя подарок. 

Он сразу же выпутывается из объятий Гарри и идет в другую комнату, где бережно достает музыкальную шкатулку. 

На лице моментально появляется улыбка. 

\- Подарок? - он слышит вопросительный тон Гарри из другой комнаты, слышит его приближающиеся шаги, заставляющие Луи рассмеяться. 

\- Ты должен был оставаться в той комнате, чтобы я мог подарить тебе подарок как полагается, - со смехом выдыхает Луи, когда Гарри буквально подпрыгивает к нему, из-за чего на лоб и глаза падают кудри. 

Его лицо такое невинное, яркое и беззастенчиво заинтригованное. 

\- Как я могу стоять на месте, если мне был обещан подарок?? - восторженно спрашивает Гарри. - J’adore les cadeaux.*

\- Эм, oui. Je m’appelle Louis. Comme ci comme ça. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? - по памяти говорит он, и Гарри смеется.

\- Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что говоришь? - он широко улыбается, бегает взглядом по телу Луи в поисках его 'cadeau', которое Луи предпочитает называть по-простому: подарок. 

\- Конечно. Я сказал, как меня зовут и кое-какие еще важные слова. Я свободно говорю на всех языках, как Дамблдор, - продолжает Луи, и Гарри снова смеется, кладет ладонь Луи на грудь. - Ладно, держи, - говорит Луи, как только видит его щенячьи глазки. 

Он достает шкатулку, и при свете комнаты ее резьба ярко сверкает. 

Глаза Гарри выпучиваются, рот от удивления открывается.

\- Как ты узнал... - начинает он, и Луи щурится.

\- В тот вечер я был с тобой, придурок!

\- Нет, я знаю, но... как ты узнал, что я хочу ее? Я же не говорил об этом... - он осторожно берет шкатулку в руки, пальцами поглаживая гладкую поверхность, и поднимает глаза на Луи. - Как ты узнал? 

Ох. 

Луи пожимает плечами, слегка смущаясь.

\- Не знаю. Угадал? Ты довольно очевидный, Кудряшка. Тебя... легко прочитать, мне, по крайней мере. 

Гарри улыбается шире и опускает голову, открывает коробку и заполняет комнату тихой звенящей песней. 

\- Она идеальна, - говорит он, его баритон смешивается с нежными звуками песни. - Спасибо, Луи. Спасибо большое, - его улыбка сияет, и Луи не может не улыбнуться в ответ так же широко.

Луи так сильно любит Гарри. 

\- Окей, все, - говорит Луи после того, как Гарри расцеловывает все его лицо легкими поцелуями и проигрывает песню в который раз (нет, она совсем не раздражает, нисколько). - Пойдем поужинаем с другими придурками. С тех пор как Лиам ушел, Зейн стал таким бешеным. Нелегко сейчас Найлу, наверное. 

Гарри вскидывает брови, закрывая шкатулку и прижимая ее к себе рукой.

\- Зная Найла, Зейн сейчас наверняка очень пьян и влюблен в весь мир. Даже такой суровый ветер, как Зейн Малик, не сможет противостоять вечному яркому солнышку, такому, как Найл, - говорит он, надевая большую шляпу с большим цветком, вплетенным в ленту. 

\- Поэтично, - ухмыляется Луи, он замечает шкатулку в его руках только тогда, когда открывает дверь. - Пиздец, ты берешь ее с собой? 

\- Конечно беру, - сразу же защищается Гарри, обиженный одной только мыслью об обратном. - И меня зовут не "Пиздец", - он улыбается так, словно пошутил самую умную шутку на свете, и Луи изо всех сил сдерживает смех, чтобы не поощрять Гарри и подобного рода шутки. 

Ох уж этот мальчик. 

\- Ладно, сэр. Пойдем? - говорит он, предлагая руку. 

Гарри улыбается и слегка поднимает свою шляпу, поправляя шкатулку в руке.

\- Пойдем, - соглашается он, беря Луи за руку.

**

По традиции в конце семестра устраивается торжественный банкет.

Он проводится в каком-то пафосном элитном отеле—Луи так и не смог запомнить название, потому что для него это звучало как просто сборище звуков, произносимых одновременно—но, в принципе, красоту здания можно сравнить с красотой вселенной: такой же прекрасный, колоритный, пугающий... и немного забитый. 

Но здесь бесплатная еда, бесплатная выпивка и довольно приятная обстановка, можно поговорить с профессорами и посмеяться над умными шутками, хоть Луи и кажется все происходящее немного не его атмосферой. 

Найл, как и в старые добрые времена, глотает стакан виски за стаканом, окружен седыми розовощекими веселыми мужчинами с дорогущими часами, и Луи даже понять не может, кто смеется громче, их неистовые баритоны перекрывают друг друга, они что-то весело кричат на языке, который Луи не может расшифровать. 

Лиам стоит в небольшом кругу вместе с полненькими профессорами—и самыми важными людьми университета—но не кажется, что он не в своей тарелке. Его пребывание в реабилитационном центре было магическом образом сокращено (ох, как же много вещей могут сделать деньги), поэтому он вернулся как раз к тому моменту, когда начались его выпускные экзамены и должен был выйти последний выпуск газеты. Очень удобно. Но он вернулся счастливым, сказал, что реабилитация пошла на пользу и на многое его вдохновила, и сейчас он попивает лимонную воду, трется локтями с Влиятельными и громко смеется над их шутками.

Недалеко от него стоит Зейн. Луи едва не выплевывает все обратно в бокал, когда видит его до жути скучающее лицо. Он окружен толпой девушек, жаждущих его внимания и имени, и профессорами, пытающимися его разговорить; мда, когда твой отец канцлер школы, существуют не только плюсы в виде хороших оценок и статуса любимчика, но и минусы в качестве нежеланного внимания и пустых похвал. 

Луи в буквальном смысле едва сдерживает смех. Зейн выглядит так, словно прямо сейчас уснет. Или ударит себя по лицу. 

В какой-то момент они встречаются взглядами, и губы Зейна слегка дергаются в улыбке, прежде чем он возвращается к рассматриванию стены, рассеяно кивая девушке, тараторящей ему что-то, видимо, очень важное. 

И конечно же Гарри. 

Стоит в середине круга с иголочки одетых студентов и преподавателей, восхищает всех каламбурными шутками и природным очарованием, освещает весь зал блестящими от смеха глазами и улыбками, похожими на красивые отравленные манящие яблоки. Он швыряется комплиментами как дождь каплями, располагает всех к себе своими фразами, и просто... Ну. Он любит внимание. Правда любит. И оно любит его в ответ. И Луи только и делает, что восхищается этим.

Что уж там, все, что есть в Гарри, восхищает Луи. 

Он позволяет себе немного посмотреть со стороны (избавиться от пустых разговоров, оказывается, так легко, если перестать любезничать и поддерживать беседу ненужными вежливыми словами), затем хватает два бокала шампанского и идет в сторону своего солнца, мимо всех остальных неизвестных планет на той же орбите. 

Умудряясь не пролить ни капли, он проталкивается через толпу, игнорируя злые взгляды и раздраженные шипения, все ближе к Гарри. 

\- ... Мне нравится пианино, - слышит он, когда наконец-то пробивается через всех людей. - Когда что-то учишь, нужно делать это под звуки пианино. Даже такие утомительные предметы, как математика, всегда становятся легче, если добавить немного Шопена. 

Луи закатывает глаза и встает рядом с ним. 

\- Мне больше нравится Адель, - говорит он, приковывая к себе все взгляды, сам же смотрит на блондинистое создание, стоящее к Гарри слишком близко и смотрящее на него слишком восторженно. - Но это мое мнение. 

Гарри резко поворачивается, глаза начинают сиять сильнее, как только он видит Луи.

\- Дорогой, - здоровается он, слишком переполненный радостью. С грацией лебедя (что для Гарри огромная редкость, но все же иногда бывает) он берет руку Луи в свою и целует ее, слегка наклонившись. - Я издалека почувствовал, как надвигается что-то красивое, поднимая пыль. Привет, - улыбается Гарри и выпрямляется, не выпуская руки Луи и словно не замечая смотрящих на них людей—некоторые из них, кажется, скоро выпустят когти и шипы. 

Хах. Прекрасно.

\- Ага, - выдыхает Луи и слегка двигает своим бедром, задевая Гарри. - Как я заметил, ты заворожил всех гостей?

Глаза Гарри блестят.

\- Напротив, любовь моя, это они заворожили меня. 

Сгрудившаяся стайка практически расцветает умиляющимся смехом, Луи очень тихо фыркает. 

\- Именно, - он ухмыляется и встает к толпе спиной. - Итак. Что вы обсуждали? Ничего претенциозного, надеюсь? 

\- Нет, ты что, - отвечает Гарри, широко улыбаясь и не отводя взгляда от Луи. 

\- Прекрасно, Гарольд, именно это я и хотел услышать, - с одобрением говорит Луи, чувствуя, как хватка Гарри усиливается. 

И вместе они украшают комнату разговорами, разбавляют кислые рожи сладкими улыбками, и хотя Луи в жизни бы не сказал, что ему нравится внимание, особенно так, как оно нравится Гарри, он не может отрицать, что с ним под боком все кажется правильным, и разделять получаемое внимание даже приятно. 

Предложения переплетаются, улыбки очаровывают, остаток ночи они проводят, тесно контактируя друг с другом. Луи клянется — все на них смотрят, никто не может оторвать взглядов, и из-за этого по телу пробегает странная дрожь, какая-то странная гордость. 

Потому что нет больше "Вон там Гарри Стайлс". 

Теперь это "Вон там Гарри Стайлс и его мальчик", заставляющие Луи широко улыбаться, потому что он в жизни бы не захотел находиться в другом месте, каким бы оно ни было.

*

Когда они решают пойти обратно в квартиру Гарри, тотально опьяненные шампанским, им приходит в голову идея. 

\- Мы пойдем прогуляемся! - громко говорит Луи, когда Зейн предлагает свою машину. - Хотим насладиться моментом! 

Высоко в небе висит луна и освещает все белесым цветом, алкоголь приятно поет и жужжит в их венах, они идут по сырому от дождя асфальту — все прекрасно. 

Ночь теплая и пахнет свежестью. Как будто сам Гарри дышит на всю землю. 

\- Давай потанцуем, - предлагает он, протягивая руку. - Я хочу потанцевать, Луи.

Луи, не раздумывая, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами протянутой руки, что блестит как мрамор на фоне бархата ночи, смеется и прижимается к Гарри, поднимая руки в хорошо натренированной позе. 

Они танцуют бальные посреди улицы—не боятся машин, не боятся ничего—и Гарри крутит Луи. Крутит его, пока у того не начинает двоиться в глазах от движения, выпивки, смеха и звезд, крутящихся вместе с ними, если запрокидывать голову. 

\- "Тушите факелы," - вдруг цитирует Гарри, поднимая голову, они останавливаются, чтобы восстановить равновесие. - "Скройте луну. Скройте звезды."

\- Уайльд? - предлагает Луи, хотя больше это даже не считается вопросом. 

Гарри улыбается. 

Они продолжают смотреть на небо. У Луи все еще слегка кружится голова и не хватает дыхания. 

\- Хей, Луи Томлинсон, - внезапно говорит Гарри, разбивая тишину. 

\- Ммм? 

Молчание. 

\- Давай наперегонки?

На губах Луи дергается ухмылка.

\- До куда? 

\- До того моста, - указывает Гарри, в глазах вспыхивает озорной огонь. 

Луи улыбается и срывается с места без предупреждения, даже не ответив. 

\- Это жульничество! - он слышит, как позади него смеется и кричит Гарри, но сам не останавливается, лишь бежит, бежит, так быстро, как позволяют отполированные оксфорды. 

Конечно же Луи выигрывает. 

Он достигает моста гораздо раньше, чем Гарри (похоже, Гарри еще и упал, пока бежал, если судить по грязи на его слаксах, но он никак это не комментирует) и бьет себя по груди ладонями в праздновании победы, Гарри истерически смеется, когда останавливается рядом, глаза блестят от восторга. 

\- Я выиграл, - пропевает он, дразня, и Луи тянет к нему руки, но тот быстро отпрыгивает. 

В легкие Луи просачивается холодный воздух, он наклоняется и кладет руки на колени, чтобы восстановить дыхание. 

\- Хей, Луи Томлинсон, - снова говорит Гарри, между словами танцует его смех.

Луи борется с желанием закатить глаза.

\- Ммм?

\- Хочешь узнать секрет? 

Он поднимает взгляд на по-дурацки сильно улыбающегося Гарри с блеском в глазах, затмевающим звезды. 

\- Хочу. 

Гарри улыбается шире и манит Луи пальцем к себе.

\- Серьезно? - вздыхает Луи, но улыбается и идет к нему. - Мы совершенно одни. Ты не можешь просто сказать?

\- Это секрет, - настаивает Гарри, губы широко растянуты в улыбке, кожа розовеет от опьянения, лицо светится юностью.

\- Ладно. На меня можно положиться, - отвечает Луи, нетерпеливо трет руки друг об друга. 

Гарри улыбается и притягивает Луи к себе за заднюю часть шеи, прижимаясь ртом к его уху. 

\- Луна знает, - говорит он, дыхание смешивается с алкоголем и улыбкой. 

Луи смотрит на него. 

\- Ты о чем?

Гарри вновь растягивает губы в маниакальной улыбке, и снова притягивает его к себе, рукой дотрагивается до щеки. 

\- Луна знает, что мы влюблены. 

Луи задерживает дыхание, останавливаются все физические процессы, застывает все тело, потому что Гарри никогда не говорил, что он любит Луи. Он подразумевал, его глаза шептали об этом, но он никогда не говорил... и сейчас, он, вроде как, сказал?

\- Что—, - начинает он, голова кружится, кровь в венах бурлит, но Гарри придвигается ближе, продолжает шептать еще тише. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Луи Томлинсон, - говорит он, закручивая слова прямо в ухо, и когда Луи слегка отстраняется, его взгляд затуманенный и мягкий, светится свободой и бесшабашным опьянением. Любовью. - И это принадлежит тебе, - продолжает он низким урчащим голосом, кладет руку Луи на свое сердце и прижимает, придерживает своими холодными пальцами за его запястье. - Оно твое, только твое, и больше никто не заслуживает того, чтобы знать об этом, потому что никто другой не имеет значения. 

Луи кажется, что он сейчас умрет, небольшие капельки пота выступили на лбу, взгляд небес тяжелит конечности, а под пальцами ощущается сердцебиение Гарри. 

Взгляд Гарри прожигает его белым огнем. 

И вот теперь дышать становится по-настоящему трудно, практически невозможно, но Луи бросает реальности вызов и улыбается, прижимается ближе и выдыхает низким шепотом:

\- Хей, Гарри Стайлс? 

И Гарри расплывается в широкой улыбке, прижимается ближе и шепчет в ответ: 

\- Что? 

Наступает легкая, гнущаяся под тяжестью луны тишина, они стоят, прижатые друг к другу, потерянные во взглядах, окруженные бесконечной ночью, бесконечным небом и сырыми дорогами. Луи ненавидит клише, но, блять... время и правда остановилось. В самый восхитительный момент. 

Губы Луи дергаются, он отходит назад, выпутываясь из хватки Гарри, встает на носочки и запрокидывает голову к небу.

\- Я ТОЖЕ ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ! - кричит он, вырывая слова прямо из груди, вскидывая руки широко в стороны. - Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, ГАРРИ ЭДВАРД СТАЙЛС!

И нет, Луи никогда бы в жизни не поверил, что он из тех, кто кричит о своей любви в пьяном состоянии спящему миру, но вот он, вот они, и когда лицо Гарри начинает словно светиться изнутри, как новорожденная звезда, к Луи приходит понимание, что он и хочет навечно остаться таким. 

\- Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! - кричит он снова, краем глаза наблюдая, как танцуют огоньки в глазах Гарри, ему нечем дышать, его возносит наверх, все превращается в бесконечность. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - смеется Гарри, поглядывая то на Луи, то на небо, подбегает к Луи, хватает его за руки, за рубашку, за лицо.

\- Я наполняю небо моей любовью к тебе, - просто объясняет Луи, пожимая плечами и, содрогаясь, вздыхает. - Чтобы когда ты смотрел вверх, тебе эхом отдавались эти слова. 

\- Где бы я ни был? - спрашивает Гарри, улыбка смягчается, он прижимается лицом к его щеке, вдыхает его, проходит носом по челюсти, посылая каскады мурашек по позвоночнику. 

\- Где бы ты ни был, - подтверждает Луи. - Небо везде единственное. 

\- Мы все делим одно и то же небо, - соглашается Гарри. Он замолкает, ведет кончиками пальцев по его ключицам. - Но мне хочется слышать это от тебя, - почти неуверенно шепчет Гарри. - Не эхо. Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной под каждым небом. Всегда. 

Внутри Луи все шипит, кричит и тянет, дыхания не хватает. 

\- Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, Гарри, - бормочет Луи, прижимаясь к нему лицом. - Небо лишь фонограмма, и только, - улыбается.

Гарри светится. 

\- И только, - соглашается. 

Они какое-то время стоят так, Луи прижимает Гарри к себе, скользит своими губами по его холодному рту, теряет себя в ощущении Гарри, во всем утонченном, изумительном и изящном. Гарри крадет его дыхание — через тепло рта, через изгибы губ, сладко скользящие по губам Луи.

Идеальное сочетание. 

\- Пойдем домой, - говорит Луи, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть, как глаза Гарри рефокусируют взгляд. 

Он кивает, на лице застывает нежная улыбка, комбинирующаяся с приглушенными огнями и мерцанием вывесок магазинов и фонарей, возвышающихся над их головами. 

\- Пойдем, - соглашается он, а потом улыбается—чертовски широко—запрокидывает голову назад, вдыхает воздух полной грудью. - Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЛУИ ТОМЛИНСОНА! - кричит он, гораздо более впечатляюще, чем Луи (он звучит как Титан, его голос сродни грому), блаженно закрывает глаза и опускает голову, целованные губы довольствуются самодовольной улыбкой. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - удивленно смеется Луи.

Гарри открывает глаза.

\- Потому что я тебя люблю, - медленно говорит он. - И потому что я тоже хочу собственную фонограмму, - губы растягиваются однобокой улыбкой. 

\- Пойдем уже, придурок, - смеется Луи, игнорируя покраснения своих щек, тянет Гарри на себя, когда тот спотыкается об свои ботинки. 

Они идут, переплетя пальцы, стуча каблуками, впитывая друг друга, и смеются, смеются, смеются, Луи клянется, он слышит, как их крики сливаются в единое целое где-то высоко в небе и танцуют вместе со звездами.

**

Завтра они разъезжаются по домам. 

Семестр закончился, оценки Луи почти идеальны (Гарри сказал, что это полностью его заслуга, Луи его за это ущипнул за бок), а Найл уже забронировал отели на все поездки, куда он собрался поехать с ними на каникулах. 

\- Прежде чем ты заберешь меня в Грецию, мы успеем отдохнуть друг от друга только две недели? - недоверчиво посмеялся Луи. 

\- Две недели — это очень долго, Томмо! - с негодованием сказал Найл, подмигнув, и обнял его за плечи. - Поверь мне. Тебе там охуеть как понравится. Великолепное место. Самая красивая страна, в которой я бывал. 

\- Ну а я-то не еду. 

\- С какого такого хуя? 

\- У меня нет денег на—

\- Засунь свое оправдание в жопу. Я беру тебя с собой, и ты либо едешь, либо сначала ломаешь комедию, а потом едешь, Томмо, здесь без вариантов. 

Луи злостно на него посмотрел, не имея никакого желания признавать благодарность, он же на такое не соглашался. 

\- Ты властный мелкий пиздюк, знаешь об этом?

\- Не. Я не мелкий. Я властный гигант, - подмигнул Найл, и Луи раздраженно фыркнул, сложив руки на груди. - Но ты приедешь, да? Пожалуйста? Я уже все забронировал, и мне нужны мои лучшие друзья. 

Луи оживился. 

\- Оу? Так едут все? 

\- Конечно. 

Он сразу же расслабился и широко улыбнулся.

\- И что ты сразу не сказал! Тогда, конечно, с радостью!

Найл засмеялся, мотая головой, и слегка отошел, чтобы тыкнуть в бок Луи своей гитарой.

\- Ебантяй. 

Луи послал воздушный поцелуй. 

\- Люблю тебя, - пропел он. 

\- Люблю тебя сильнее, - низким голосом покривлялся Найл и принялся наигрывать мелодию.

Так что да, об этом Луи можно не беспокоиться. Он будет видеть парней достаточно часто—а Найл так вообще, наверное, к ним переедет, раз уж они теперь с его мамой лучшие друзья—и он успеет побыть со своей семьей и со Стэном, в кои-то веки. В принципе, все складывается идеально. 

За исключением одного.

Одного кудрявого с грешными губами и звонким смехом. 

Потому что да, Гарри в течение лета переезжает в свою квартиру, которая будет находиться в десяти минутах езды от дома Луи, но...

Но. 

Но дело в том, что это место, этот университет, этот городок стали для Луи чем-то особенным. Буквально синонимами к имени Гарри. И, отдаляясь от всего этого, отдаляясь от квартиры Гарри, от квартиры его и Найла, отдаляясь от всех совместных воспоминаний, моментов и любимых мест, Луи ужасно расстраивается. Его это даже пугает. 

А что если в настоящем мире у него с Гарри ничего не получится? Что если у них все складывается только тогда, когда они окружены древними каменными стенами, и тяжелыми дубовыми дверями, и желто-страничными книгами, и трещинами в камнях? Что если мир заберет у него Гарри, или что если Гарри возненавидит семью Луи, или семья Луи возненавидит Гарри, и что если они отдалятся друг от друга, что если Гарри о нем забудет, и что _если_??

Луи слишком много чувствует. 

Поэтому неудивительно, что в их последнюю совместную ночь Луи буквально присасывает себя к Гарри. Он прижимается к нему всем телом, сливается с ним воедино, целует все доступные части кожи каждый раз, когда мерцают огни свечей; сквозь открытые окна поступает теплый ветер, приносящий с собой запах распускающихся цветов. 

Вещи Гарри упакованы по сумкам и чемоданам, лежащим по всей квартире, полки пусты и непримечательны, персидские ковры закатаны и прислонены к холодному почерневшему камину. Сервиз упакован и убран, столовые ящики опустошены, даже пианино уже накрыто колыхающейся белой простыней. Настоящий конец, сплошная пустота... даже немного страшно.

По идее, они должны что-то делать, возможно, что-нибудь упаковывать, перепроверять. Может, делать что-то грандиозное и веселое? Но вместо этого они просто лежат вместе на полу, переплетя конечности, весь свет выключен ради ароматизированных свечей, сохранившихся у Гарри, они смотрят на ночное небо сквозь открытое окно, граммофон что-то тихо играет в углу.

Они с трудом заставляют себя разговаривать друг с другом, все вокруг кажется хрупким, неустойчивым и необъяснимо болезненным. Они просто лежат рядом, соприкасаются друг с другом, существуют. 

Пока Луи не нарушает тишину. 

\- Я буду скучать по тебе каждую секунду, когда тебя не будет рядом. Надеюсь, ты об этом знаешь, - шепчет он Гарри в щеку. Он сглатывает накатываемую горечь, грозящую сделать что-то ужасное — например, заполнить его глаза влагой, поэтому он зажмуривает их и прижимает Гарри ближе к себе за его белую шелковую рубашку. - Ты разрушил меня, Гарри Стайлс. Разрушил меня, превратил меня в дотошную прилипалу. Ты считаешь себя жестоким за подобные разрушения? - его тон дразнящий, но под ним спрятана искренность, и Луи только периодически сглатывает, потому что он не может притворяться, что его не расстраивает происходящее хоть сколько-нибудь. 

Гарри отвечает поворотом головы и касанием губ в местечке между бровями Луи. 

\- Уж если кто здесь и жесток, так это ты, Луи Томлинсон, - бормочет он, голос такой же хрупкий, как пергамент. 

Луи чувствует, как он сглатывает, и осмеливается открыть глаза, встречается с взглядом Гарри, с мокрым, скорбно сладким и нежным, со взглядом на Луи, полным осторожных почтений мечты.

Он удивленно хмурит брови, а Гарри продолжает изучать его, и после, глубоко вздохнув, его взгляд падает на его губы.

\- Ты невероятно жесток, Луи, - шепчет Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи всем телом, теперь они нос к носу, сердце к сердцу. Все тело Луи дрожит и гремит изнутри от переполняющего количества эмоций, желаний и страхов. - Ты жесток, потому что без тебя весь мир скучен. Ты жесток, потому что расковываешь меня каждым своим прикосновением, - он бережно проходит подушечками пальцев по скулам Луи, холодными пальцами касаясь горячей кожи, - освобождаешь меня каждым своим словом, - пальцы скользят вниз, касаются губ, - и награждаешь меня самым болезненным чувством тоски, от которого я способен получать удовольствие. Ты открыл мне другие цвета в сером мире, и ты жесток, Луи Томлинсон, потому что когда тебя рядом нет, мир вновь становится серым. Ты жесток, потому что я осознанно и жертвенно страдаю, прежде чем вернуться в мир, где есть ты. - Гарри смотрит на Луи, и слова замедляются под взглядом, обрушиваются на Луи снова, и снова, и снова. 

Луи может погибнуть в любой момент. 

\- Гарри, - выдыхает он, прижимает сильнее, тянет на себя, касается его губ и чувствует его—чувствует весь его мир. 

Он не хочет, чтобы ночь заканчивалась, не хочет проводить и дня без этого мальчика (любовь ужасна, кошмарна, блять, любовь патологически опасна для здоровья), и его это пугает, пугает, что он так сильно нуждается в ком-то еще. Это отравляет и отрезвляет, ужасает и успокаивает. 

Луи хочет. 

\- Мы будем видеть друг друга каждый день, - шепчет Гарри между пылкими поцелуями, его кудри путаются в пальцах Луи, кожа горит, рубашка цепляется и обнажает кожу, которую Луи неспособен не замечать. - Я постараюсь переехать в квартиру как можно быстрее. 

Слова пронзают Луи, бегут вверх по спине и заставляют сильнее биться сердце. 

\- Пообещай мне, - вылетает из него, когда Гарри жадно целует его шею, господи, когда он стал так от кого-то зависеть? 

Но ему плевать, ему похуй, потому что он не боится. 

\- Обещаю, - подчиняется Гарри, вводя слова под его кожу; как же много всего. 

Луи так сильно любит Гарри. Господи, так сильно. 

\- Луи, - внезапно слишком тихо говорит Гарри, его слова звучат как мольба, его руки идут вниз по телу в медленном темпе, останавливаются на поясе джинсов и—ох. 

Ох.

Луи прерывает его, всматривается в смущенное лицо Гарри, в горящие глаза, освещающиеся огнем и оранжевой мерцающей тенью пламени свечи.

\- Гарри? - голос едва громче шепота. Они смотрят друг на друга в полнейшей напряженной тишине, Луи пытается расшифровать огонь в его глазах, его дыхание превращается в рваные выдохи и вдохи. Немая мольба в дыхании Гарри, в его руках, в его взгляде. Грудь Луи словно сейчас взорвется. - Ты... уверен? 

Нежный и неизвестный невысказанный вопрос. 

Гарри кивает, он кивает и продолжает начатое, прижимается мокрым ртом к ключицам Луи и, блять, становится даже страшно. 

Все по-настоящему. Это Гарри, его Гарри, и все правда происходит в реальности. 

\- Окей, - говорит он, выжимая последний воздух, сердце стучит как бешеное (он же не умрет?), руки дергаются и трясутся. - Окей, - повторяет он, успокаивая дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на том, что видит, и концентрируясь на том, что думает. 

Потому что все должно быть особенным. Ошеломляющим и, блять, колоссальным, все должно быть сделано предельно осторожно, потому что это их последняя ночь на какое-то время, последняя ночь перед летом, перед всем, что последует после, и это происходит с Гарри—с единственным парнем, которого он когда-либо по-настоящему любил, единственным парнем, который важен ему настолько, что он готов сражаться до последнего вздоха. 

Раньше были другие, конечно. Были мимолетные увлечения и длительные—около месяца—'отношения', и целое море флирта, но никогда не было одного-единственного важного человека. Никогда. И его никогда подобное не беспокоило, потому что он всегда ставил себя первым по важности, он всегда любил себя в первую очередь, но теперь перед ним важный ему человек, один-единственный. И ему все нужно сделать правильно, не отпугнуть от себя навсегда. 

Блять.

Как же страшно. 

Поэтому Луи принимает решение — не торопиться. Если понадобится, поехать самой длинной дорогой, которая займет все оставшееся у них время. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - бормочет он, поднимая голову Гарри и целуя его, из-за чего тот издает неразборчивый полустон — самый милый, романтичный и неотразимый звук на свете, и Луи повторяет фразу, наслаждаясь тем, как тело Гарри реагирует на его слова, увеличивает температуру и ускоряет темп сердца. 

\- Да, - выдыхает Гарри, слегка судорожно кивает, и Луи улыбается, проводит рукой по его волосам, пытается посмотреть ему в глаза, успокаивающе поглаживает его кожу, медленно, давая ему столько времени, сколько ему нужно и—

И Гарри расстегивает штаны Луи, садится сверху, широко раздвигая ноги, сильно кусая губы зубами, глаза скрыты в тени, ночь ореолом накрывает все остальное тело. 

И это.

Хм.

Разве не Гарри хотел... не торопиться? 

Луи смотрит на него, пытается прочитать лицо, несмотря на тьму в комнате, но видит лишь уверенно сжатые губы Гарри, и чувствует его руку, скользящую под джинсы, другой рукой нетерпеливо дергая за пояс, и, блять, ох, это конечно же не неприятно, но Луи пытается сфокусироваться и понять, что происходит. 

Он красивый, он такой красивый, и Луи тянется, чтобы убрать падающие на его лицо волосы, успокоить его нежным поцелуем, но Гарри отстраняется от его ладони, руками тянется, чтобы коснуться Луи через ткань боксеров—то, что Гарри уже привык делать, молчаливо и сосредоточенно. 

И все... не так, абсолютно не так. В воздухе ощущается неправильность. 

\- Спешишь куда-то? - смеется Луи, затаив дыхание, пытается ослабить напряжение, но Гарри не смеется, лишь тянет боксеры все ниже, и нет, все совсем, совсем неправильно. 

Луи мгновенно останавливает руки Гарри.

\- Гарри? - зовет он, хмуря брови. 

Его взгляд встречается с Луи, жгучий и уверенный. 

\- Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо, - нетерпеливо говорит он, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки Луи, чтобы возобновить то, что не закончил. - Я очень хорош в этом, я могу сделать тебе хорошо, - обещает он, но словно...

Словно он пытается доказать себя Луи.

Как будто все его достоинство и ценность сводится к этому, к сексу, от этой мысли у Луи встает ком в горле, сжимается желудок. 

\- Нет, нет, Гарри, - говорит он, садится и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри. - Важен не я, - мягко настаивает он. - Важны мы. 

Гарри впивается зубами в красную нижнюю губу и избегает взгляда Луи, и все равно все кажется тотально неправильным. 

\- Мы не обязаны ничего делать, - успокаивающе говорит Луи после секундного молчания, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Гарри. И он говорит правду, абсолютную правду, что означает, что он либо сделан из стали, либо дико, чертовски влюблен. 

Наверное все же последнее. 

Гарри сглатывает, яростно мотает головой, прерываясь на каждом слове и не встречаясь с ним взглядом.

\- Нет, нет я хочу—Я правда хочу—быть с тобой, - пытается объяснить Гарри и краснеет, щеки окрашиваются в малиновый. Гарри, который занимался каждым существующим видом секса, в каждой известной миру позиции, на, наверное, каждом гребаном континенте, краснеет. Из-за Луи. 

Наступает тишина, Гарри все еще не смотрит на Луи, и все еще горят щеки, прежде чем Луи нежно берет его за подбородок, потирая большим пальцем бледное местечко. 

\- Я тоже хочу быть с тобой, - говорит он, не отпуская руки от его лица, щекоча дыханием кожу Гарри. 

Гарри сглатывает, медленно моргает, их обоих переполняют эмоции. 

\- Да? - шепотом спрашивает он, голос хриплый. Он лишь мельком смотрит Луи в глаза и снова отворачивается. 

\- Да, конечно, - благоговейно соглашается Луи, наклоняется и мягко мимолетно целует. - Конечно хочу. Я хочу с тобой всего, что только возможно. - Он целует снова, сильнее, прижимаясь к его губам настойчивее, и отстраняется прежде, чем тот ответит. - Из-за тебя я становлюсь эмоциональным и плаксивым, - еще один уверенный поцелуй, заставляющий Гарри податься вперед, когда он снова отстраняется. - Из-за тебя я хочу научиться готовить, чтобы делать тебе ужин, - еще один длительный поцелуй, перемежающийся с поцелуем в челюсть, который слегка его расслабляет. - Из-за тебя я хочу складывать одежду в стиральную машинку и откладывать деньги, чтобы покупать тебе подарки, и выбирать уродливые цветы, которые я с трудом, но буду выращивать, и из-за тебя мне хочется стать лучше—тем, кто всегда будет рядом, тем, кто будет делиться с тобой абсолютно всем, тем, кто будет отдавать тебе всего себя. - И после этого он вновь отстраняется, смотрит в глаза Гарри, который, наконец-то, смотрит в ответ широко открытыми глазами и расширенными зрачками. - Из-за тебя я хочу всего этого, но, что важнее, я хочу быть с тобой. 

Дыхание Гарри — единственное, что заполняет расстояние между ними, и Луи ждет, водит пальцами по лицу Гарри, впитывая теплоту его тела. 

И внезапно Гарри толкается, льнет к нему, хватается за Луи непоколебимой хваткой и сталкивается с ним губами—настойчиво, восторженно, несокрушимо. 

\- Да? - выдыхает Луи негласный вопрос, подразумевающий гораздо большее, сумевший оторваться от гипнотического вкуса его губ, закрыв глаза. Он ощущает тяжесть, ноги и руки тонут в самой гуще желания и вожделения, рот прижимается к щеке Гарри или к кончику его губ, он не понимает. Ему известно лишь то, что он не может поднять голову, обмениваясь с Гарри единым воздухом, он чувствует выступающие бисеринки пота и прижимающийся лоб Гарри к его собственному. 

\- Да, - выдыхает Гарри в ответ, задерживая дыхание, отнимая весь свет, кивает. Он целует Луи в уголок глаза, тепло, влажно и упоительно. - Я люблю тебя.

\- Я люблю тебя. Доверяю тебе. 

\- Доверяю тебе. 

И Луи _растворяется_ , окончательно растворяется на ебаном полу или в Гарри, продолжает целовать его со всей бесстыжей страстью, которую копил все это время, сквозь туман ощущений находит его руки и переплетает их пальцы, одновременно с резкими вздохами Гарри и застревающими в горле сладкими стонами. Их ладони прижимаются друг к другу, согревая и удерживая в сознательном состоянии, Луи выдыхает через нос и прижимается сильнее с каждым глубоким поцелуем, с каждым рывком и скольжением тел, пока не забывает, где кончается он, где начинается Гарри, и даже не хочется вспоминать, не хочется знать вообще, не хочется, чтобы об этом было хоть кому-то известно.

*

Луи просыпается, вздрагивая ото сна, лунный свет льется сквозь открытые окна, освещая шторы, их обнаженную кожу и переплетенные тела. 

Он смотрит вниз, смаргивая сон, и видит воплощенную в реальность мечту — его рука крепко держит руку Гарри, прижата к собственному сердцу, на губах сама по себе рисуется легкая улыбка. По телу мгновенно пробегают теплые мурашки, пускают в мозг мимолетные проблески воспоминаний, хотя он бы и так все понял по помеченному чужими губами и приятно ноющему телу. Он рассматривает его, упивается ощущением их переплетенных рук, ощущением реальности, в которой он живет. 

Теперь Гарри — часть его.

А он — часть Гарри.

Он настоящее воплощение мира и спокойствия, воплощение того, кого заново перестроили, сердце восстановили и вдохнули внутрь жизнь. Вдохнули внутрь Луи. 

У него перехватывает дыхание. 

Он и подумать не мог, что такое может случиться, но да; Гарри все же способен на то, чтобы действительно забрать у Луи весь ебаный воздух. 

И ему внезапно начинает казаться, что его затопило, окончательно затопило любовью, обожанием, нежностью, желанием и всеми другими чувствами, шепчущими 'вечность', 'всегда' и 'дом'; потому что Луи нашел свою вечность, нашел свое всегда и нашел свой дом. 

С рукой Гарри, прижимающейся к сердцу Луи, с его мягкой молочной кожей, с ресницами закрытых глаз, почти касающихся щек, кажется, что все сомнения, тревоги и страхи, которые Луи когда-либо питал—или когда-либо испытает—исчезают, оставляя лишь успокаивающее знание того, что все будет хорошо. 

Что с ними все будет хорошо. 

Что Луи будет до последнего вздоха планеты бороться за этого мальчика, и что Гарри тоже будет за него бороться.

Что он бесконечно сильно любит Гарри, и Гарри любит Луи.

Что Гарри спас Луи. 

И Луи спас Гарри. 

И с уверенностью, затопляющей жилы и переполняющей разум и все, из чего сотворена его душа, он возвращается обратно ко сну, слушая музыку сердца Гарри, бьющегося у него под пальцами.

~КОНЕЦ~   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Я обожаю подарки. 
> 
> \- Эм, ага. Меня зовут Луи. Вот так. (а потом он говорит фразу, обозначающую "Не хотел бы ты заняться со мной сексом?", но в очень-очень вежливой форме)  
> о боже. вот и все, уважаемые пассажиры, поезд подошел к конечной станции, просим покинуть вагон, просыпайтесь. 
> 
> так, а теперь серьезно. поставив точку в последнем предложении, у меня нечаянно вырвалось: "охуеть". и правда. неужели все? мы через столько прошли, даже не верится. мне кажется, словно я жила второй жизнью—ну или очень долго спала. знаете то чувство, когда просыпаешь после очень приятного детализированного сна, хочется окунуться в него вновь, проспать еще, не терять тех, кто остался там?. не хочу я прощаться с ними. не хочу больше не переводить про смеющегося во весь голос найла, играющего на пианино, про вежливого и не знающего меры лиама, про заботящегося всепонимающего зейна, про хихикающего и сомневающегося гарри, про жертвенного и дико влюбленного луи. мы больше не узнаем о новом фетише гарри? больше не услышим, как луи кричит "ирландец!" очень раздраженным и хриплым ото сна голосом? больше не увидим слегка улыбающегося зейна? не прочувствуем на себя теплые объятия найла, тянущего тебя на вечеринку? не услышим вечную похвалу лиама? блять, неужели и правда все. и никаких больше вечеринок? посиделок у зейна с виски или шампанским? уроков по викторианской эпохе у гарри в комнате? все, не могу, мысли не собираются. 
> 
> спасибо всем, кто был со мной с самого начала, с середины или конца. вообще всем, кто заходил и читал, иногда оставлял великолепные отзывы, заставляющие меня улыбаться. если бы не вы, кто знает, может я бы и не смогла довести все до конца. 
> 
> ставлю, в общем, статус "закончен", но напоминаю. автора просили написать небольшие отрывки и задавали вопросы типа "что будет с ними дальше, какое у них будущее" я сюда добавлю это отдельной главой. все, что найду у нее на тамблере, переведу и обязательно добавлю, так что, если вам интересно, как-то где-то отметьтесь, чтобы не потерять работу в океане других.


	35. ответы автора на вопросы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ответы Клэр на самые часто задаваемые вопросы.

**1\. — Луи привлек Гарри сразу же, как только он его увидел или нет? Просто мне всегда казалось, что Гарри ревнует или просто остро реагирует на близкую дружбу Луи и Найла (но мне так нравилось, когда эта некая ревность у него проявлялась)  
**  
— Хм.. Видишь ли, мне кажется, что Луи такой человек, который при встрече/знакомстве привлекает ВСЕХ. Но да, предполагаю, Гарри сразу же заметил, как чрезвычайно красив Луи, НО на него это никаким колоссальным образом не повлияло, потому что он с самого рождения был окружен обществом, где физическая привлекательность была своеобразным стандартом, и красота была для него очень... обычным критерием. Он 'привык' к красоте. И хоть он и считал, что Луи был чуть ли не самым красивым человеком, которого он когда-либо видел, в конце концов это было просто очередное симпатичное лицо в толпе симпатичных лиц. 

Я практически не брала во внимание его физическое влечение к Луи, потому что полюбил он его за то, что Луи представлял из себя внутри, именно то, каким был Луи, а не как он выглядел, так сильно на него повлияло. Именно это вытащило наружу и достало из тени потерянные кусочки Гарри. 

И да, хах, он определенно замечал все, что вытворяли Луи с Найлом. ;D

 **2\. — Какое будущее ты представляешь для каждого из парней? Допустим, спустя двадцать лет, что они делают, друзья ли еще?  
**  
— Вау, какой хороший вопрос.   
Мне кажется, что Найл будет довольно успешным, женится на милой остроумной девушке, умело пользующейся сарказмом и способной перепить его в любой игре, у них будут светлоглазые розовощекие дети. Он займет место в производственной компании отца и будет развлекаться с большими дяденьками, ходить на мероприятия и завяжет своего рода дружбу или просто хорошие отношения со всеми, кто существует в музыкальной индустрии. Но всегда будет возвращаться домой в разумное время, "домой к моей миссис и малюткам" будет говорить он, тепло улыбаться и, попрощавшись, уходить. 

Зейн и Лиам будут звездной парой века. Зейн будет связан со знаменитостями (он даже будет работать с Найлом над парой-тройкой проектов), а Лиам будет хорошим предпринимателем. Они, конечно же, усыновят/удочерят прекрасного ребенка. Или прекрасных близнецов (мальчика и девочку), и те вырастут, окруженные максимальным количеством любви, заботы, внимания и бла-бла-бла, потому что Лиам с Зейном самые лучшие родители на планете. (Лиам будет здоров и счастлив, без происшествий). На торжественных мероприятиях они первым делом будут искать Найла и проводить время с ним, ужинать по-семейному с ним и его семьей. Близнецы будут обращаться к нему как к "Дядя Найл", дети Найла будут обращаться к ним как к "Дяди" (“The Uncles”). И вообще будет домашняя, счастливая, озорная и немного бесшабашная идиллия.

Ну а теперь Луи и Гарри. Le вздох <3 <3 <3

Луи - профессор драмы в том самом учебном заведении, которое он однажды презирал, он требовательный и издевается в легкой шутливой манере над своими пафосными привилегированными учениками, а тех, кому не знаком ни пафос, ни привилегии, сострадает и поощряет за хорошую трудовую этику. Он приходит домой к его милому мужу Гарольду, который стал отменным исполнителем, или фотографом, или, возможно, просто пишет песни для популярных артистов в компании Найла (иногда пишет для сольников Зейна), а может вообще стал всем сразу. У них есть библиотека размером с бальный зал, в которой Гарри очень часто буквально живет, находит в книгах новые цитаты и пишет их на кусочках бумаги, которые каждый день кладет в коробку с ланчем Луи. Порой они просто валяются, читают один из пыльных романов, скорее всего, Теннесси Уильямса или Оскара Уайльда, попивают чай с добавлением рома или сидят за большим кухонным столом, на котором всегда стоят свежие лилии. Гарри делает Луи чай, зная, что он его захочет прежде, чем это понимает даже сам Луи, иногда инстинктивно и не раздумывая запускает пальцы в запутанные волосы Луи, читая "Трамвай «Желание»" через его плечо ранним солнечным утром. Луи широко и беспрестанно улыбается, Гарри ставит дымящуюся кружку чая на стол и вытягивает губы для поцелуя, Луи тянется и задерживается чуть дольше обычного, наслаждаясь вкусом мятной пасты на губах. Зубная щетка Гарри розово-золотая, с его именем, изящно вырезанном на ручке (и Луи вечно его за это подъебывает, хотя тогда, когда Гарри сообщил ему о принятом решении вырезать имя, был довольно зол, потому что это был именно тот день, когда Гарри должен был сам пойти в продуктовый магазин). 

Они гуляют по саду в их дворе, Гарри покупает Луи забавную стильную одежду, которую Луи носит только тогда, когда ему нужно его задобрить, они слушают записи на пластинках, смотрят черно-белые фильмы, укутываются в одеяла, сотканные вручную, стукаются бокалами вина оттенка губ Гарри, прижимающихся к шее Луи и вышептывающих те же самые слова, что говорит Валентино своей киногероине, изливая свои чувства в конце фильма. Луи всегда удивляется, как Гарри может так много помнить, как он может запоминать в голове все эти строки, но он никогда не расспрашивает, потому что слишком зачарован тем, что вытворяют руки Гарри, как только начинают идти титры, слишком зачарован его губами, прикасающимися к его телу при слабом освещении комнаты. 

У них один ребенок, красивая маленькая девочка с объемными кудряшками, длинными ресницами и большими глазами, Луи настаивает, что у нее смех Гарри, а Гарри настаивает, что у нее улыбка Луи. Гарри одевает ее в изумительную цветочную и шнурованную одежду, покупает парные шляпки для себя и нее, гуляет с ней по мощеным широким улицам и берет на руки, чтобы она могла посмотреть в окна магазинов, прижать маленькие гладкие ручонки в стеклу и прижаться к нему носом, создавая на них маленькие туманные пятна, и хохотать. Гарри ведет ее домой, взяв за руку, улыбка становится шире, когда она, заходя вместе с ним в дом, вырывается и бежит с криком "Папочка!", а Луи в ответ смеется откуда-то с кухни. 

Они оба держат ее на руках, она обвивает их шеи руками, смеется, когда они прижимаются ближе друг к другу и щекочут ее, целуют в щеки и спрашивают, что она хочет на обед. 

\- Цветочный чай и фасоль с укропом на тосте? - Гарри пытается убедить ее вопросом, но Луи перебивает его громким:

\- Мороженое, да? Большую-большую тарелку? И пирожное с печеньем? 

А она смеется и смеется, мотает головой, хихикает и говорит: "Нееет!!" на каждое из их предложений. 

И после, когда Гарри пытается втянуть Луи в уборку по дому, Луи дает ей одежду для игр (обычные спортивные штаны и маленькая футболка от vans) и шепчет: 

\- Хей, давай сбежим, пока папа нас не видит.

И она снимает нежное платьице, в которое одел ее Гарри, надевает спортивную одежду, а потом они вместе играют в футбол на траве на заднем дворе, ее смех отдается эхом, она падает и спотыкается, пачкая грязью локти и травой — футболку. В итоге Гарри выходит во двор, притворяется разозленным ("И где твое платье, моя малышка? Или мне теперь называть тебя маленьким предателем?!"), при этом широко улыбаясь, она от этого еще сильнее смеется, играючи прячась за ухмыляющимся Луи, который убирает со лба волосы и показывает своему мужу язык. 

\- Этот папа побеждает, - дразнится он, челюсть Гарри комично падает, а она выходит из-за Луи, улыбаясь так, что видны ямочки, тянет руки. 

\- Я люблю обоих моих пап! - утверждает она, и они поднимают ее на руки, тиская и улыбаясь друг другу. Они держат ее, смотрят друг на друга, переплетают руки, и над троицей светит слегка оранжевое солнце, и бутоны цветов склоняются в их сторону — они тоже хотят на них посмотреть. 

ОКЕЙ, ПРОСТИТЕ, ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ Я ОЖИДАЛА, УПС, ПРАВДА, ПРОСТИТЕ, Я ПРОСТО СИЛЬНО ЛЮБЛЮ ЭТИХ МАЛЬЧИШЕК. 

**3\. — У меня вопросик. Помнишь, когда Гарри сказал, что с Луи покончено, и Луи пошел саморазрушаться, посещая вечеринку за вечеринкой, чтобы забыться.. Так вот, когда Гарри его находит, что он чувствует, видя Луи в таком состоянии? Винит ли он себя, понимает ли, почему Луи так сделал?  
**  
— О да, он винит себя целиком и полностью. В этой части истории Гарри чувствует у себя внутри полнейший хаос, раздрай и переворот. То время было для него не самым легким. Тогда он буквально был на грани срыва, потому что его слишком переполняли чувства, он слишком боялся того, что чувств так много и что они слишком всеобъемлющие, тогда внутри него разражалась битва: вина vs самосохранение vs необходимость спасти Луи. 

Когда Гарри увидел Луи в таком состоянии, он понял, что больше не сможет позволить такому случиться. Уже было слишком поздно, потому что он сильно привязался. 

**4\. — Мне вот что непонятно, что означали слова парня "я заплатил за него" и его реакция в целом, когда Луи выдрал Гарри из рук людей на вечеринке? И еще тогда, когда другой парень сказал, что сейчас "не его очередь", а потом Луи его ударил? Я чувствую, что упускаю какое-то скрытое значение.  
**  
— Ох, я даже кратко объяснить не смогу. Просто.. Гарри так себя видел, он позволял себя использовать, считал, что так правильно. Поэтому люди принимали его позицию, ожидали от него подобного и использовали его. Они относились к нему как к реквизиту или игрушке. Вот.

 **5\. — Клэр, привет. Ты как-то отвечала, что в будущем у Луи с Гарри могут быть временные расставания. Я хочу узнать, будет ли это решение Луи или Гарри? Кто сделает первый шаг для воссоединения?  
**  
— Да, я думаю, что пару расставаний будут. В первый раз они расстаются на дня два, пока учатся в университете, но потом, в конце вообще всей учебы, расстаются уже окончательно, все серьезно. И виноват Гарри, но расстается Луи. Спустя год они натыкаются друг на друга в первый раз после окончания учебы (до этого они общались только через звонки, ну как, через звонки — по утрам Луи периодически видит на своем телефоне пропущенные звонки от Гарри, сделанные в середине ночи), и когда они сталкиваются, Луи понимает, что Гарри вернулся в свой старый образ жизни и в, так скажем, старые дни. Они без друг друга страдали, поэтому... дальше вы знаете.   
И мне кажется, что эта встреча происходит на вечеринке в честь Нового Года... Они проводят время на вечеринке, робко разговаривая, потом разговаривая по-настоящему, в полночь целуются, сжимая бокалы с шампанским, стоя на балконе под покрывалом ночного неба и звезд, в волосах Гарри лавровый венок и чья-то смазанная помада на губах, и он выглядит очень разочарованным, стоит в темноте и не может отвести от Луи взгляда, поэтому подходит к нему и целует со всеми накопившимися чувствами, вжимает в кожу извинения, Луи обнимает его и больше никогда не отпускает.

Через 2 года они выходят друг за друга замуж, и все, дальше более-менее счастливые деньки.

**6\. В общем, после того сообщения меня просили написать эту сцену на вечеринке в честь Нового Года, и так как я свободна и смотрю Мерлина, что ж, давайте. Маленькая сцена. И БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ПРОСИТЕ, ибо я не могу написать больше, меня слишком многое переполняет.  
**

\- Я не в порядке, - вдруг шепчет Гарри, разбивая тишину, висящую в холодном колючем воздухе, смежающимся с теплыми порывами ветра. Или это его дыхание. 

Луи моргает, удивленный буквальным треском тишины, удивленный взглядом, которым Гарри на него смотрит, слишком хрупким для таких глаз, и кожа бледная, тонкая. Кудри дрожат от дуновения ветра, полная луна и городские огни отражаются в глазах. В глазах отражаются звезды. 

_У тебя в глазах звезды.  
_  
Однажды сказал он Луи, обнимая его, когда они лежали на полу у открытого окна, потным телом прижимаясь к потному телу. Теплые слова покрывали шею Луи мурашками. 

Он сглатывает, вспоминая, ждет, пока Гарри продолжит говорить, рассматривает его профиль, смотрит на адамово яблоко, смотрит выше — на выражение его лица, отчаянно цепляющееся за равнодушие. 

\- Мне плохо, Луи, - продолжает Гарри, поворачивается, голос вымучен, перегружен ебаным страданием, и Луи чувствует каждый чертов слог в его пропитанном кровью сердце, потому что знает, понимает его слова слишком хорошо. Ему тоже было плохо. 

Но он ждет, слушает, сглатывает, а в горле сухо, за стеклянной дверью приглушенно шумят звуки вечеринки. Небо молча за ними наблюдает. 

Он сжимает холодные перила балкона и ждет. 

\- Без тебя все по-другому, - шепчет Гарри грубым голосом. Стирает в кровь кожу Луи. - Я не могу нормально думать, не могу спать, ничего не чувствую... - пытается объяснить он и отводит взгляд к темной линии неба. Все вокруг ощущается настолько хрупким, что кажется — вот-вот все рассыплется, только дунь.

\- Ты ушел, Луи, и после этого я больше не смог нормально дышать, - слова дрожат, перебиваются едким резким дыханием, в голосе столько грусти, что Луи даже отвернуться не может, в глазах начинают появляться слезы, горло сжимается. Дыхание режет кожу, щипает губы. - Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я потерян. Я так... мне так плохо. Ничто больше не кажется нормальным, Луи, блять, я... Я не чувствую себя, не могу защититься, мне все вокруг безразлично. Вообще все. И я не чувствовал и проклятую толику здравомыслия, воздуха, чего угодно... - он поворачивается к Луи, глаза как стеклянные. Слезы напоминают кристаллы. - Пока не увидел тебя. Здесь. 

Эти слова такие несущественные и слабые по сравнению со всем остальным, что Гарри сказал и выплеснул наружу, но именно эти пять гребаных слов ломают Луи, крушат любое решение и мысль, которые он хотел высказать. 

Он выдыхает, громко, сильно — что даже волосы Гарри треплются, и собственное видение перед глазами размывается, потому что он знает, он знает, каково это. 

Гарри смотрит на него, застывший, подверженный мукам, ему стыдно, и он беспомощен, а Луи просто ЗНАЕТ. 

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, - получается сказать у него. Гарри этого говорить не нужно. - Я по тебе скучал, и знаешь что? Хочешь скажу? - он пытается звучать беззаботно, хочет звучать так, будто говорит шутку, но голос ломается, взгляд Гарри перемещается с его губ, на его глаза и обратно на губы. Натянутая тень надежды. - Мне тоже без тебя плохо, - шепчет Луи. 

**7\. — А что случится с семьей Гарри? Умрет ли, к сожалению, его отец? Сможет ли Джемма восстановить их с Гарри отношения, общение? Я хочу знать все, что касается благополучия Гарри....  
**  
— Что случится с его семьей? Ну, к сожалению, когда у тебя отец такой же, как у Гарри, вряд ли все станет "лучше".. Потому что тебе каждый день придется справляться с его проблемами, у него всегда будут взлеты и падения, всегда будет сложно, напряженно, в общем, не очень хорошо. Понимаешь? Гарри и Луи будут посещать его, они будут присутствовать в его жизни ровно столько, чтобы сохранять здоровую дистанцию. Скорее всего будут раз в неделю заходить на ужин, много звонить, мне кажется, что через несколько лет Луи уговорит Гарри на разговор с отцом, по душам, так скажем, чтобы Гарри перестал сомневаться в каждом своем действии, чтобы получил хоть какую-то свободу. Отношения будут непростые, но они справятся. И нет, не думаю, что Дес умрет. Мне кажется, что Дес станет в своем роде затворником—как он и должен был сделать раньше. Он будет придерживаться уединения, исчезнет из центра внимания, Гарри с Луи будут приносить ему новые пластинки, новую музыку, когда будут его посещать, и Дес будет сидеть в своем кресле и либо восхвалять молодую кровь шоубиза, либо с отвращением морщить нос. Луи— может быть да, а может и нет—будет иногда подстрекать его и подшучивать, просто так, ради невинной забавы. Гарри—может быть да, а может и нет—будет мотать головой и прижимать подбородок к груди, пытаясь скрыть огромную улыбку, рисующуюся на его лице каждый раз, когда Луи рядом с ним. Да и вообще где угодно, если честно. 

Так. Что насчет мамы... Луи будет поддерживать Гарри, пока тот будет пытаться связаться с ней в течение многих лет. И как-нибудь они встретятся. Как-нибудь они назначат встречу в каком-нибудь до жути дорогом ресторане с кристальными бокалами, мягкой музыкой скрипок и свежими неброскими цветами на столах. Гарри будет сжимать кулаки под столом, пытаясь поддерживать разговор на легкой волне, и он не будет знать, что говорить дальше — слишком многое случилось, слишком много воды утекло. По глазам будет видно, что его мама грустит, по губам — что сожалеет, но несмотря на все, она будет знать, что не сможет остаться в его жизни. Ей слишком стыдно, она слишком эгоистична, слишком пропащая, боится Гарри и его мира. Луи будет ждать снаружи ресторана (хотя он поклянется миллионом сообщений, что на самом деле совершенно в другом месте закупается продуктами) и будет пытаться не шпионить за ними через окна, но как только его мама встанет, собираясь уходить, вынуждая Гарри также встать, он забежит в ресторан, ни капли не сомневаясь в своем решении. Он очень близко подойдет к Гарри—к Гарри, который склонит голову, стоя у стола в одиночестве, сжав кулаки, закрыв глаза, в слишком ярком и слишком идеальном для его нежной светлой кожи костюме. И Луи ничего не спросит и ничего не скажет, просто возьмет Гарри за руку, разожмет его кулаки, прижмется губами к виску и медленно выведет его из заведения. Остаток дня они проведут дома, обнимаясь и валяясь на кровати, касаться друг друга кончиками носов, переплетать ноги, Луи будет напевать Гарри что-нибудь на ухо, водить пальцами по его груди, из-за чего тот мягко засмеется и перевернется, окажется сверху и будет долго всматриваться в такое сладкое, как-будто-солнце-только-что-взошло-над-горизонтом лицо. И порой Гарри будет получать от мамы письма. Там не будет сказано, откуда они, но главное, что она пишет. И Луи всегда будет на стороне Гарри, всегда будет сидеть рядом и смотреть, как Гарри их открывает. Не знаю, встретятся ли они еще раз... Хм. Может быть. Но явно не скоро. 

Что будет с Джеммой? Думаю, она постепенно выйдет из-под контроля. Будет красивой, гламурной, чахнущей моделью. Она всегда будет выглядеть грустно, и люди будут ее боготворить. И когда-нибудь она достигнет самого дна—будет скандал, связанный с кокаином или чем-то подобным—и она никогда не будет пытаться встретиться с Гарри, а Гарри, напуганный и злой, тоже не захочет никаких встреч—зато захочет Луи. Луи сыграет на чувствах, найдет ее и подружится, они продолжат общение. Потому что Джемма, наверное, так же разрушена изнутри, как и Гарри. Луи расскажет ей все о нем и о том, как сильно он его любит, и что у Джеммы тоже кто-то появится, кто-нибудь искренний и ценящий ее такой, какая она есть. И в конце концов Джемма найдет в себе силы и навестит Гарри—но прежде она перестанет употреблять и возьмет под контроль свою жизнь, хотя бы чуть-чуть—в один день она просто заявится к ним. Потом Гарри узнает обо всем, что сделал Луи и будет ОЧЕНЬ зол, настолько, что может даже не будет разговаривать с ним целую неделю. 

Но в одну ночь, когда Луи будет спать на диване, потому что Джемма в гостевой комнате (она и Гарри все дни проводят вместе, с тех пор, как она приехала, и Луи будет плевать, как сильно Гарри на него злится — это стоит улыбки, что горит на его лице, когда он смотрит на свою сестру, когда они смеются и вспоминают прошлые детские годы), Луи будет ворочаться и дергаться, укутанный в одеяло. И из ниоткуда безмолвно появится Гарри, присядет и обнимет Луи, дыша ему в шею и крепко, крепко, но нежно сжимая. Его глаза будут закрыты, слегка мокрые, и он будет выдыхать: "Я скучаю по тебе" в кожу Луи, пока Луи будет обнимать его в ответ. Он прошепчет: "Спасибо", а Луи коротко засмеется и скажет "Прости меня", Гарри потрясет головой, посмотрит Луи в глаза, "Нет, это я должен извиняться. Спасибо. Ты делаешь для меня гораздо больше, чем я заслуживаю. Я даже не могу—" и Луи заткнет его поцелуем, прижмет ближе, Гарри вздохнет, проведет рукой по волосам Луи и заберется на диван, потом он разорвет поцелуй, чтобы восстановить дыхание, их лица будут близко друг к другу, Гарри будет играться с воротником футболки Луи. 

\- Я люблю тебя с каждым днем все больше и больше, - буквально прошепчет он. 

В венах Луи забурлит кровь, сердце ускорится, перед глазами возникнет влажная пелена, и Гарри продолжит: 

\- Я не знал, что это вообще возможно. Не думал, что возможно утонуть в ком-то, - он поднимет взгляд на Луи—и чувства Луи в стократ обострятся, и буквально встанут на грань взрыва эмоций тело и душа— и Гарри будет бормотать, проводя пальцами по волосам Луи: - Я не думал, что можно в ком-то потонуть и от этого стать сильнее, - проведет рукой Луи по лбу, а потом приложит ладонь к щеке. - Стать от этого более живым, - притянет ближе. - Луи Томлинсон, - прошепчет он, и Луи покроется дрожью, в глазах встанут слезы, потому что переполнят эмоции. - Я не хочу жить и дня без того, чтобы тонуть вместе с тобой, - и Луи может даже резко вздохнет, пытаясь заглушить вырванное рыдание, он уцепится за Гарри и будет как при приступе лихорадки шептать ему в губы "Я люблю тебя". 

На следующее утро они будут завтракать, Луи, Гарри и Джемма, и Гарри будет под столом держать Луи за руку, рядом будет стоять ваза с лилиями, они будут друг другу с нежностью улыбаться под лучами солнца, а Джемма будет украдкой на них смотреть, поедая тосты, и улыбаться, и всех их раны излечатся, и затянутся, и...

Да, думаю, с Гарри все будет хорошо. Даже более, чем хорошо.   
:) 

**8\. На счет постельных рейтинговых сцен и smut'а. Дайте-ка мне все объяснить.  
**  
◆ касаемо истории. 

Для меня Young and Beautiful — это история, основанная на эмоциях, причем как читателей, так и персонажей. Превыше всего эта история опирается на персонажей и происходящие с ними события, затрагивающие их морально, и определенная ее часть—и довольно большая—основана на Гарри. Читатель наблюдает за большой и сложной внутренней борьбой Гарри, пытающимся справиться с проблемами с доверием, эмоциональной оторванностью (попросту говоря, отсутствием навыка эмпатии) и дисфункциональным поведением (в плане его собственного отношения к самому себе). Здесь так много внимания уделено чувствам и развитию персонажа, что возникла бы элементарная конфликтная ситуация на основе нежелательного пересечения, добавь бы я сцену, где Луи отсасывает Гарри, уложив его на пианино. Конечно же подобное будет в их мире и вселенной, но писать подобное — отклонение от художественного стиля и созданного образа, разрушение всей целостности картины. Луи познает душу Гарри, что он из себя представляет и из чего состоит, поэтому лично мне кажется, что ненужные подробно расписанные сексуальные сцены исказили бы все принятие истории. Их отношения больше основаны на эмоциональных потрясениях, а не физических. Да, у них будет много классного секса. Нет, я не буду писать о нем в подробностях. 

◆ Между 'smut'ом и 'секс-сценой' есть разница. 

Я включила их первый раз в эпилог, да, но видите ли, я нашла способ написать об их сексе без подробного описания звуков, которые издает Гарри, пока Луи засовывает в него пальцы.. Чувствуете разницу? (И прежде чем я получу злые сообщения — я не буду писать, кто сверху или снизу, делайте выводы и опирайтесь на свои собственные предпочтения). Сцена, что я написала, показывает, что Гарри наконец доверился Луи, впустил его в свою душу, показал, что для него это нечто гораздо, гораздо большее, чем то, чем он занимался ранее. Для него это особенный момент, совершенно отличающийся от всех прочих. Но писать об их изгибающихся в стонах разгоряченных телах, резких толчках и прочих подробностях — нет, нет, нет. Это как в фильмах, когда они начинают целоваться и заниматься сексом, но потом все постепенно сменяется на утреннее небо с поющими птичками. Так что вместо того, чтобы смотреть порно, вы смотрите Титаник. Вы не знаете их 'технику', но знаете, что они занялись сексом, и он был охуительный. ;D

◆ касаемо меня. 

Мне не нравится расписывать секс подробно. Я обожаю читать такое—но писать об этом не так занимательно. Раньше, когда я была моложе, я писала его, но делала это лишь потому, что мне казалось, что я должна, обязана его писать. И я никогда не была довольна написанным текстом. Мне было скучно, и я закатывала глаза, расписывая все построчно. Всегда—всегда—сцена с сексом в моем фанфике нравилась мне меньше всего, я никогда не гордилась этими частями истории и бла-бла-бла, в общем, не мое. Я оставляю это тем, кто делает это лучше. 

◆ разнообразие. 

Окей, напоследок. Учитывая, сколько в ларри-фиках постельных сцен, я хочу объяснить — что мне так нравится в писательстве по фандому и такому удобному способу публикации своей работы, так это разнообразие. Потому что здесь много людей, сюжетов, историй и рассказчиков, и разнообразие — самое уникальное, что можно отсюда и взять, и предложить. Когда ты читаешь чью-то работу, ты читаешь то, какими глазами они видят сценический мир. Ты читаешь об их интересах, чувствах, желаниях, смотришь на все с их точки зрения, с помощью их языка, меня это так завораживает, каждая история уникальна, потому что их пишут разные люди. Когда я пишу о любви, влюбленности и к чему это приводит, я беру это из жизненного опыта. Меня больше затрагивает личность человека, я влюбляюсь в то, что из себя человек представляет, а не в его внешность. (Ну, по большей части. Хах.) Я подробно разбираю и исследую душу человека. Концентрируюсь на том, кто он такой, как и о чем он говорит, это захватывает меня сильнее, чем физическая привлекательность. Поэтому и пишу я о том, как кого-то привлекает чужой характер и личность больше, чем оголенный кусочек кожи, когда поднимается пижама во время того, как они зевают. Не поймите меня неправильно — я обожаю читать такое, безмерно обожаю, спасибо вам, люди, что вы существуете и пишите такое, но сама писать я хочу со своей точки зрения, понимаете? Поэтому я и не написала о первоначальном физическом влечении Луи к Гарри. Потому что он никогда не обращал внимания и не придавал значения тому, что его влечет к Гарри в физическом и сексуальном плане. Я пыталась избежать закручивания сюжета, основанного на влечении и неудовлетворенности сексуального характера, потому что знала, все его мысли не выльются в красивую пошлую сцену. В общем, вот.   
Я много написала, но больше не хочу говорить об этом, так что, надеюсь, вы поняли мою точку зрения. 

**9\. Клэр выложила видео, в которых говорит о янге, характерах персонажей, как она вообще пришла к этой идее и т.д. Перевод:  
**  
... В первую очередь, хочу сказать, что я очень удивлена популярностью этого фика, не в том плане, что я не считаю его хорошим, а в том, что... ахах, я начала писать его при очень странных обстоятельствах. Когда я только пришла в ларри фандом, я понятия не имела, как работает жизнь в фандоме, в фиках и вообще во всем подобном творчестве. Я как бы перешла из фандома Аббатство Даунтон, даже перепрыгнула, создав полностью новый блог. Все казалось для меня таким новым, потому что фандом АД очень маленький, а потом ты такая приходишь и находишь One Direction, а их фандом просто пиздец какой громадный, и я не знала, как писать теги, как находить людей для общения, как, где и что читать, куда смотреть, мне писали люди и я(делает испуганное лицо): "почему ты разговариваешь со мной, кто ты, зачем ты пишешь, что происходит, уйди". Да, (смеется), я пиздецки странная, что поделать. Так что.. я все делала сама, была сама по себе, сидела и писала этот фик, и, если честно, понятия не имела, искренне думала, что никто его читать не будет. Потому что, когда я пришла в фандом, я успела прочитать только два фика: "Комната 317" и "99 дней без тебя", и после этого у меня пронеслась только одна мысль: "лады, похоже, я в этот фандом не впишусь, то, что пишу я, судя по этим фикам, никому не понравится". Поэтому я просто решила написать для себя, рассказать то, что было у меня на уме. Я создала блог и начала писать фик примерно в одно и то же время, и, как я сказала раньше, я пришла из фандома АД, но еще на меня сильно повлиял фандом Возвращение в Брайдсхед. И именно благодаря ВвБ я пришла к идее написания Янга, в голове просто появилась идея "я хочу сотворить с ними то, что творится в ВвБ".   
Но самая главная причина, почему я все же решилась на написание, почему я все же решилась на создание персонажей—чьи характеры чуть ли не самые спорные характеры фандома, как я успела понять; возле них такая полемика (округляет глаза), что служит еще одной причиной, почему я считала, что никто не будет читать этот фик, и он не станет популярным—это потому что я не люблю флафф. И в фандоме на тот момент я видела либо слишком ангстовые характеры, вот просто до жути, что даже мне было не по себе, либо слишком флаффные, которые я еле выносила и терпела. Мне нравится изучение характера, нравится фокусировка на их индивидуальных качествах, нравится терзать их и разбирать по кусочкам, изучать внутренние особенности; выдуманные персонажи, похожие на реальных людей — это то, во что я готова вложиться целиком и полностью. * в течение десяти секунд смешно ругается на компьютер*... 

Так что да, я захотела написать эту историю, основываясь на персонажах книги Возвращение в Брайдсхед, и решила сфокусироваться на персонаже Гарри, потому что тогда он был моим любимцем—мда, это очень странно, знаю, это ДИКО (каламбур с wilde - писателем Оскаром Уайльдом, она очень любит его использовать)—я хотела начать историю с его персонажа, потому что увидела гифсет, где он улыбался в камеру на какой-то совместной от5 фотосъемке, и все писали (делает писклявый голос): "о боже, Гарри такой милый, такой теплый, всегда такой счастливый", но я просто посмотрела на него и увидела, что улыбка фальшивая (на эту тему гуляет даже пост на тамблере), так вот, я увидела в этом гифсете фальшивость, и во мне просто как будто зажглась искра понимания, до меня дошло, чего я хочу от фика. Все так уверены, что он все время счастлив, что он такой простой и смешной, привлекательный, очаровательный, неотразимый, но я увидела его пустой взгляд в камеру, это выглядело очень ненатурально, просто как будто во взгляде вообще ничего нет, никаких эмоций, и в этот момент в голове пронеслась мысль: "он и правда, возможно, эмоционально разъебан изнутри, а никто даже и не догадывается". Вот так родился персонаж Гарри.   
А потом я просто начала по кусочкам его собирать, взяла немного из своей жизни, немного из жизни людей, которых я знаю, построила своего рода фундамент его характера. "Так, что сделает характер Гарри таким сокрушенным и разъебанным? О, моя жизнь!" (смеется). И вот еще что хочу сказать — все говорят, что этот Гарри очень отличается от настоящего характера Гарри, от Гарри, которого мы "знаем", и я очень скептично отношусь к такой критике, потому что вы не знаете его глубоко зарытых секретов, не читали его дневника, этого Гарри никто не знает, он не может быть "непохожим на настоящего Гарри", потому что вы не знаете ни Гарри из фика, ни Гарри из реальной жизни. Но причина того, что real life Гарри отличается от fic Гарри, довольно понятна. Гарри из реальной жизни богат, но не был рожден, окруженный славой, и у него—это явно видно—очень заботливая мама и очень заботливая сестра, и вообще вся семья его целиком поддерживает, по крайней мере, мы так все видим, поэтому Гарри не дисфункционален и вероятно эмоционально стабилен (смеется), но, НО... Он странный, и я на этом сосредоточилась и слепила из этого некоторые качества для персонажа, потому что, ну, мне кажется, что Гарри очень эксцентричный. Это самое первое, что я заметила, когда постучалась в фандом и открыла дверь, он просто kinda странный, как будто он на своей собственной волне, он очень умный, очень эрудированный, но просто с причудами. И мне это очень нравится, я подхватила эту идею, преувеличила увиденную в нем эксцентричность, и его персонаж изначально подала с того момента, когда все в его жизни пошло не так, когда все вокруг его утруждало и давило, с того момента, когда он перестал быть собой и стал кем-то другим, не особо хорошим человеком. Жизнь добирается до всех и всегда приходится работать в тех обстоятельствах, в которых мы находимся, и, мне кажется, он знал о своих странностях, и вместо того, чтобы отвергнуть свое "я" и подвергнуть себя остракизму, он просто принял это, сделал себя уникальным, замечательным, уверенным в себе мальчишкой, и я начала играть с его странностями, делать их еще более нелепыми, потому что у него есть деньги, и он может делать все, что захочет, тем самым он привлекал внимание и всем нравился, он чувствовал, что обязан так делать, должен брать на себя обязательства. И пустота внутри него иногда преобладала над ним, поэтому он пытался затолкнуть ее подальше, потому что ему нравилось привлекать людей, а не отпугивать их, и он боялся, что люди перестанут быть в досягаемости его желаний, если он покажет свою настоящую натуру, потому что каким бы странноватым и на вид холодным он не был, он прекрасно понимал—окей, не прекрасно, но отчасти понимал—что в его груди пусто, и в животе пусто, и в глазах пусто, что в нем нет эмоций и сочувствия, что его за живое задевали только боль, темнота и прочие плохие вещи. И все его фетиши помогали ему ненадолго потеряться в веселье, погрузиться в новые свежие ощущения, он чувствовал себя лучше, будучи полностью поглощенный чем-то единым. В общем, вот почему я развивала эксцентричность Гарри как только могла и сделала его эмоционально хаотичным. С ним случилось много тревожных, нарушающих целостность личности, вещей. После них он не смог бы быть искренним счастливым пареньком. И разговаривает он странновато по этой же причине, он специально выгораживает и выставляет напоказ свою эксцентричную персону, не в том плане, что он притворяется, но он просто "принял", "удочерил" эту манеру речи и стал таким, какой он есть, да, это сложно объяснить. Может быть до всего случившегося, прежде чем все пошло под откос, он был милее, в его "предподростковые" годы (10-12 лет) он был искреннее, и здесь скорее играет факт того, что он еще был маленьким и либо не испытывал нужды, либо не умел надевать маски и притворяться кем-то другим. А потом он понял, что легче присвоить себе новые качества, показать то, что привлекает людей, и запрятать то, что отталкивает. Вот поэтому он странный и непохожий на настоящего себя. КСТАТИ, он и не должен быть похож на настоящего Гарри, потому что это тотально другая вселенная, поэтому это и называется "альтернативная вселенная". Я не просто одела Гарри в милый костюмчик, а создала совершенно другой, разрушенный безумием и богатством, мир со своими порядками и персонажами, поэтому не надо писать мне, что Гарри "не такой". Я вообще не думала, что эту историю кто-то будет читать, помните и об этом. 

Что касается других персонажей... Здесь пошла похожая схема, потому что я всех хотела наделить недостатками, всех хотела сделать неправильными. Потому что в фандоме на большинство людей действует какое-то негласное правило о том, что "эти парни не могут поступать неправильно", то есть на каждое их "плохое" совершенное дело есть причина, смягчающая обстоятельства. Они все такие идеальные, и я нахожу это очень скучным. Особенно это касается Лиама. Господи, его всегда пишут таким миленьким щеночком с характером пожарника, который все всегда делает правильно и всех защищает. Это стабилизированное изображение его персонажа. Но этим грешит не только этот фандом, все фандомы находят какому-нибудь персонажу определенные особенности характера, потому что они срабатывают, потому что они изученные, надежные и люди верят в реальность такого персонажа. А если отклониться от нормы, показать именно то, какими мы хотим видеть этих персонажей или какими мы их реально видим, людям становится некомфортно, и они злятся и принимают все слишком близко к сердцу. А лично я обожаю недостатки, обожаю недостатки в персонажах, потому что именно из-за них происходит рост личности, именно они делают персонажа живым, реальным. Потому что если ты любишь кого-то, ты любишь и их недостатки, потому что это то, что делает их ИМИ, делает их индивидуумами. Нужно принимать недостатки и уважать их, любить их и замечать, потому что, какими бы плохими они ни были, главное, что они принадлежат персонажу, которого ты любишь или которого ты хочешь узнать. Я не хотела делать их очень милыми, и поселять их в милый мир, и писать про них милую историю. 

Так, теперь перейдем к Найлу. Я не хотела делать его ублюдком. Некоторые меня недопоняли. Он, конечно, тот еще мудак. Он испорченный, любит покомандовать, заносчивый, наглый, он тоже привык, что ему все подают на блюдечке, и да, он эгоистичный, очень эгоистичный, он просто испорченный ребенок, у которого много денег и уверенности в себе, но также у него очень большое доброе сердце, он любит Луи и сделал бы для него абсолютно все, хоть и был поначалу мудаковатым, "Хей, Луи, принеси мне то, принеси это". И у него был персональный ассистент Рори, который делал за него все, он не колебался, не беспокоился и не испытывал чувство вины, когда Рори делал его домашнюю и прочее, так что да, Найл испорченный ребенок. Я хотела, и я сделала его неидеальным, наделила его большим количеством изъянов. Он вызывает симпатию, у него большое сердце, он веселый, милый и очень испорченный, без сомнений. 

Зейн... ох, вот с ним сложнее. Он в своем роде пассивно-агрессивный, просто позволял вещам случаться и не беспокоился об итогах, он был самоуверенным, даже высокомерным... не знаю. Он был слабоватым персонажем, в том плане что.. он был слабым человеком, пускающим все на самотек, слегка сомнительным и не то чтобы не внушающим доверия, просто скрытным. Хороший человек с красивым внутренним миром, но очень хрупким и нежным. А Лиам был фальшивкой. Весь из себя чистенький, отполированный, вежливый, главный, важный, он был мил с людьми, но за спинами говорил про них всякое дерьмецо и сплетничал. Да, он из таких. И я уже не помню, смогла ли я показать это в янге, но он именно такой человек. Но друзьям он очень предан и верен и про парней никогда не говорил ничего плохого, и в жизни бы не изменил Зейну, но с другими он так... "Приятно познакомиться с вами, сэр", а потом "Блять, господи, ну и придурок же." И он тоже испорченный и высокомерный, но он любит Зейна, доставляет ему удовольствие и обслуживает его, и ему нравится угождать его желаниям, действительно любит видеть эту улыбку, которую дарит ему Зейн, когда тот что-то для него делает. Еще он довольно нервозный и встревоженный, поэтому он так любил принимать наркотики и посещать вечеринки, потому что он гедонистический человек, ему нравилось получать удовольствие и делать то, что заставляет его скрываться от мира и погружаться ТОЛЬКО в маниакальное наслаждение. 

Луи тоже был испорченным, но испорченным эмоционально, в том плане, что он сам себя испортил, а не обстоятельства, всегда все делал сам и всего добивался сам.. Ох, вот его я как-то не особо помню, потому что повествование шло от его лица и слишком много тогда его персональных характеристик проносилось у меня перед глазами, чтобы держать их в уме до сих пор. Но я помню, что он был относительным засранцем и жестковат со своей мамой — хоть у него и были все основания на такое поведение, все равно он был недостаточно терпелив с ней, грубоват, пытался быть подальше от дома, да, это было его большим недостатком, но все закончилось хорошо, потому что он влюбился в Гарри, и здесь уже все отношение к семье начало у обоих перестраиваться. 

Вот такими я вижу персонажей Young and Beautiful, и еще раз хочу сказать, что я не особо концентрировалась и углублялась в их качества, потому что не рассчитывала на читателей, не думала, что кто-то будет по частям разбирать каждый кусочек собранного мною пазла. И здесь так много личного и дорогого мне, что порой мне даже сложно или странно разговаривать об этом, это единственный фик, о котором мне иногда некомфортно разговаривать, и из-за которого я могу расстроиться или обидеться, увидь я какие-нибудь сообщения, и это многое значит, потому что у меня довольно высокая самооценка—привет, самоненависть. Особенно меня расстраивает, когда люди говорят, что Гарри — мудак. В плане, до настоящего момента, до самого конца фика он является мудаком. Нет, это не так, блять, ну проявите милосердие, у парня есть все основания быть мудаком, он прошел через многое, он испытал в детстве то, что не испытывал никто из них, он вырос с концептом непонимания, что есть любовь. Вырос, не связывая секс с любовью, потому что не знал, что такое любовь, и прошел через многое—даже унижение—прежде чем осознать связь между сексом и любовью, найти нечто в сексе с партнером, которого любишь. Он не считал секс чем-то монументальным и особенным. И когда люди пишут "тогда он не должен был постоянно трахаться", у меня глаза на лоб лезут и буквально злость пробегает по коже, потому что я слишком много вложила в эту историю, слишком привязана к ней. 

В общем, вот моя история, вот вам мои базовые понятия того, как я все вижу. Надеюсь, я в чем-то помогла разобраться. И скорее всего я как-нибудь отвечу на другие вопросы, связанные с янгом, выложу еще одно видео. (Ну а я его переведу.)


End file.
